<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ein ungewöhnliches Geschenk by Jessica_Graves, LaDuchesse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345245">Ein ungewöhnliches Geschenk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves'>Jessica_Graves</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDuchesse/pseuds/LaDuchesse'>LaDuchesse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Newt Scamander, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Bottom Newt, Breathplay, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Consensual Mind Control, Drunken Kissing, Feminization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Oblivious Newt, Partial Mind Control, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Surprise Kissing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald, True Love's Kiss, Wizards, World Domination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDuchesse/pseuds/LaDuchesse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus steht an der Spitze der Welt. Gemeinsam mit der Liebe seines Lebens, Gellert Grindelwald, hat er seinen Plan vom Größeren Wohl in die Tat umgesetzt. Nun, nach Jahren der Anstrengungen und des Erfolgs möchte man meinen, dass endlich Ruhe einkehrte. Doch dann begegnet Gellert auf einem seiner Feldzüge dem jungen Newt Scamander. Und er beschließt, den stressigen Alltag mithilfe der neuen Bekanntschaft noch interessanter zu gestalten, obwohl diese nichts von seinen Plänen ahnt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore &amp; Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore &amp; Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald &amp; Newt Scamander, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Atemlos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WICHTIGE INFO ZUM SETTING (für den Kontext):<br/>Albus hat sich Gellerts Plan angeschlossen, bereits seit sie sich in jenem Sommer getroffen haben. Ariana ist zwar aufgrund des Obscurus gestorben, doch es hat die beiden nicht entzweit. Albus ist dem großen Plan gefolgt und nie Lehrer in Hogwarts gewesen. Nun regieren die beiden beinahe die ganze Welt. Zauberer und Muggel leben offen nebeneinander. Albus und Gellert haben das größere Wohl nicht so brutal umgesetzt, obwohl es eine Revolution war. Albus steht an der Spitze der Weltherrschaft und kontrolliert die Politiker, er ist sozusagen „Welt-Präsident“. Gellert kümmert sich um die Feldzüge und um die Aufrührer/Kriminellen. Er kontrolliert den Untergrund. Gellert hat den Elderstab, Albus hat den Umhang, der Stein liegt für besondere Situationen in einem Tresor. </p><p>WARNUNG gleich vorweg: Im ersten Kapitel kommt leicht SM-lastiger Sex vor, der unserer Meinung nach von Bedeutung ist, um das Verhältnis zwischen Albus und Gellert auf allen Ebenen zu beleuchten. Lasst euch davon aber nicht täuschen – Diese Geschichte ist Slow Burn, also genießt das erste Kapitel, danach sitzt ihr damit nämlich erst mal ein bisschen auf dem Trockenen :P Aber wir wollen euch nicht abschrecken, es wird trotzdem aufregend, versprochen.</p><p>*********************</p><p>Und zuguterletzt: <br/>Eine chinesische Version der Fanfiktion findet ihr hier: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30833225<br/>Die liebe Sophia___14000605 war wieder fleißig und hat für uns übersetzt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gellert hatte die letzten zwei Wochen in Russland verbracht. Seine Tage waren geprägt gewesen von nicht enden wollenden offiziellen und inoffiziellen Meetings mit Ministern und Mittelsmännern, sowie diversen Persönlichkeiten aus dem Moskauer Untergrund, die für ihn die Fäden im Hintergrund ziehen sollten.<br/>
<span></span>Solche Auslandsreisen ließen ihm stets wenig Zeit für etwas anderes als Arbeit. Selbst an den Abenden hatte er sich keine Ruhe gegönnt. Wenn er schon hier war, wollte er wenigstens das Meiste aus seinem Aufenthalt herausholen. Und so hatte er sich abends zu Geschäftsessen getroffen, um mit wichtigen Männern - wenn auch nicht ganz so wichtig wie er selbst - zu speisen, zu trinken und diverse Deals auszuhandeln.<br/>
<span></span>Als er an einem der Abende in einer der luxuriösesten Bars in Moskau mit Blick über die Stadt gesessen hatte, sich Whiskey und eine Zigarre mit ein paar bekannten Geschäftsmännern gönnte, waren seine Gedanken zu Albus geschweift. Wie viel angenehmer es gewesen wäre, den Abend und den Ausblick mit seinem Partner zu genießen. Gellert bezeichnete sich selbst wahrlich nicht als emotional, doch in diesem Moment hatte er mit Sicherheit sagen können, dass er Albus vermisste. Vielleicht würden sie ja Ende des Jahres ein paar Tage finden, die sie gemeinsam verbringen konnten, fernab der Arbeit, ein wenig reisen und nur die Zweisamkeit genießen.<br/>
<span></span>Einen Nachteil hatte es immerhin, gemeinsam die Welt zu regieren: Das Arbeitspensum ließ wenig Zeit für einander oder für etwas wie Freizeit.<br/>
<span></span>Und auch, wenn Gellert es nicht leichtfertig zugegeben hätte, war Albus der Grund, weshalb er sich hier in Russland keine freie Minute gönnte. Er nutzte jeden Augenblick gewinnbringend, sodass er sogar früher abreisen konnte, als geplant war.<br/>
<span></span>Das befriedigende Gefühl davon, sich einen zusätzlichen Tag in Albus‘ Gesellschaft erarbeitet zu haben, begleitete ihn auf seiner Rückreise.<br/>
<span></span>Und erst, als er durch die großen Tore ihres Anwesens schritt, vor die er appariert war, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er diesen Abend wenig von Albus haben würde.<br/>
<span></span>Es fand ein politischer Empfang statt, der bereits in vollem Gange war und die öffentlichen Bereiche ihres Schlosses beherrschte.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert hielt sich nicht damit auf, sich heimlich durch sein Schloss zu stehlen und zu hoffen, dass er nicht gesehen wurde. Als einer der beiden Hausherren und damit einer der wenigen, der die Appariersperre umgehen konnte, verschwand er aus der Eingangshalle, bevor jemand ihn erkennen konnte, und tauchte in ihren privaten Räumen wieder auf.<br/>
<span></span>Er zog sich für den Abend um. Wenn er Albus nach zwei Wochen Abstinenz nun wiedersehen wollte, musste er sich wohl oder übel auf dem politischen Empfang blickenlassen. Auch, wenn die politischen und vor allem diplomatischen Gespräche eher Albus‘ Steckenpferd waren und Gellert froh darum war, dass er dahingehend seine Pflicht in Russland erfüllt hatte. Es war wahrlich nicht seine liebste Aufgabe.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert warf sich einen edlen smaragdgrünen Gehrock mit feiner Stickerei über, überprüfte sein Spiegelbild, richtete sein Halstuch und seine Manschettenknöpfe und machte sich dann schließlich auf den Weg zum Festsaal. Ein kleines Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht, während er sich Albus überraschten Ausdruck vorstellte, weil er einen Tag früher vor ihm stünde als erwartet. Sicher würde er sich darüber freuen, besonders, da er den Abend dann nicht allein durchstehen musste. Zwar war Albus bei solchen Empfängen absolut in seinem Element, doch er war es, der Gellert ständig in den Ohren lag, einmal kürzerzutreten. Vermutlich wäre er bei Gellerts Anblick ebenso versucht, sich wieder mehr Zweisamkeit gönnen zu wollen, nach den vielen Abenden in Einsamkeit.<br/>
<span></span>Als Gellert den festlich geschmückten Saal betrat, ließ er seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, ehe er zielsicher auf den Tisch weiter vorn zusteuerte, an welchem Albus mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und sich mit dem deutschen Kanzler unterhielt.<br/>
<span></span>Als er bei dem Tisch ankam, legte er eine Hand locker in Albus Rücken. Er wusste, dass Albus ihn bereits gespürt hatte, kaum, dass er den Raum betreten hatte. Ihre Verbindung war so tief, dass sie es fühlten, wenn der andere in der Nähe war.<br/>
<span></span>„Guten Abend“, grüßte Gellert mit samtiger Stimme und charmantem Lächeln in die Runde, „Ich darf mich doch dazugesellen?"<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span></p>
<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p><br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Albus hatte alle Hauselfen für diesen großen Abend eingespannt und er war mit dem Ergebnis wirklich zufrieden. Der Empfangssaal ihres Schlosses blitzte und war edel geschmückt, das Buffett sah überaus einladend aus und alle schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren. Besser konnte ein politisches Bankett nicht laufen. Es waren die perfekten Voraussetzungen, um auch noch die letzten Zweifler auf seine Seite zu ziehen und alle, die seinen Weg bereits unterstützten, dazu zu ermutigen, positiv über sein und Gellerts Ziel zu sprechen.<br/>
<span></span>Trotzdem, dachte er bei sich, während er in einem ermüdenden Gespräch mit dem Kanzler saß, den er vor einigen Monaten in Deutschland eingesetzt hatte, war es etwas anderes, wenn Gellert nicht bei ihm war. So lange, wie sie nun schon getrennt waren, vermisste er ihn.<br/>
<span></span>Sicher, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie getrennte Wege gingen, um dem gemeinsamen Ziel zu folgen, aber er wurde allmählich... unausgeglichen. Ein wenig Zweisamkeit und Sex zur Feier ihres bisherigen Erfolges doch nicht zu viel verlangt, oder?<br/>
<span></span>Um sich von seinen sehnsüchtigen Gedanken abzulenken, fuhr Albus das Gespräch mit dem Kanzler fort, ermutigte den Mann, versicherte ihm, dass er alles richtig machte und dass er sich nur weiter an ihre Vorstellungen von der schönen neuen Welt halten musste, dann wäre Albus zufrieden.<br/>
<span></span>Er hatte die Präsenz gefühlt, bevor Gellert etwas gesagt hatte und hatte das freudige Lächeln schon unterdrücken müssen, als Gellert gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Seine Aura entging Albus nicht. Er würde ihn überall finden.<br/>
<span></span>Mit einem stark heruntergeschraubten Lächeln und einem Funkeln in den Augen hob er den Kopf, als Gellert ihn ansprach. „Natürlich”, sagte er und bemerkte, dass sein Herz schneller schlug. Zum Glück hatte er sich jederzeit unter Kontrolle. Aber wenn Gellert so eine Wirkung auf ihn hatte, nur, weil er unerwartet auftauchte, war das Beweis genug dafür, wie sehr Albus ihn vermisst hatte.<br/>
<span></span>Er wies auf den Kanzler. „Ich sprach gerade mit Herrn Schulz über die aktuelle Situation in Deutschland.”<br/>
<span></span>„Die Stimmen der Wähler werden zuversichtlicher. Immer weniger fordern einen neuen Kurs”, beeilte sich Herr Schulz hinzuzufügen, der von Gellerts Erscheinen offensichtlich nicht so begeistert war wie Albus. Vielmehr ängstlich. Nun, kein Wunder. Sie hatten einen Ruf, der Eindruck genug machte. Dass Gellert als derjenige bekannt war, der weniger durchgehen ließ, war kein Geheimnis. Und ihnen beiden gegenüber zu sitzen, reichte bei den meisten Menschen aus, um den Drang zu wecken, sich in den Staub werfen zu wollen. Durchaus etwas, das Albus gefiel.<br/>
<span></span>Er würde nicht lügen: Er mochte die Positionen, die sie sich hart erarbeitet hatten.<br/>
<span></span>„Das ist beruhigend zu hören“, antwortete Gellert schmunzelnd, ehe er neben Albus Platz nahm. Er schien gute Laune zu haben, wenn er so gönnerhaft war. Seine Hand strich kurz über Albus‘ Rücken, dann zog er sie zurück.<br/>
<span></span>Albus fühlte seinen eigenen Unmut darüber, weiter an ein Gespräch mit einem Dritten gefesselt zu sein, nun stärker, da Gellert ihm seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden ließ. Er wollte wenigstens ein paar kurze Worte mit ihm allein wechseln.<br/>
<span></span>„Nun, wenn das alles ist?”, fragte er mit einem höflichen Lächeln zum Kanzler hin. Sie hatten sich lang genug unterhalten und ihre Unterhaltung hatte sich schon vor Gellerts Erscheinen dem Ende zugewandt. Zwar hatte sich Albus an den Tisch des Kanzlers gesetzt, weil er den ganzen Abend lang schon von Gast zu Gast gegangen war, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er selbst gehen musste. Er war lange genug an der Spitze der Welt, um sich gewisse Rechte herauszunehmen. Und offensichtlich verstand der Kanzler den Wink, erhob sich eilig und verließ dann den Tisch.<br/>
<span></span>Albus sah ihm hinterher.<br/>
<span></span>„Ich habe nicht so früh mit dir gerechnet”, sagte er mit weicherer Stimme, den Blick noch immer wachsam auf den Rücken des Kanzlers geheftet, ehe er sicher war, dass der Mann weit genug weg war. Dann wandte er sich Gellert zu und ein kleines ehrliches Lächeln erblühte auf seinem Gesicht.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert hatte eben eine Zigarette aus der Innentasche seines Gehrocks gefischt. Er entzündete sie mit einem Fingerschnippen und ließ einen kleinen Luftwirbel über der Zigarette entstehen, der den Rauch einsog und verschwinden ließ. Er erwiderte Albus‘ Lächeln und legte entspannt einen Arm über seine Stuhllehne.<br/>
<span></span>„Es hat sich so ergeben“, sagte er.<br/>
<span></span>Albus nickte und hielt seine Freude weiterhin hinter einer Maske, wegen all der umstehenden Gäste. „Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen”, sagte er schlicht. Aber er wusste, dass Gellert verstand, WIE SEHR er sich freute.<br/>
<span></span>Albus schnipste mit dem Finger und ihr Haupthauself erschien. Wenn Gellert schon hier war, konnten sie zur Feier des Tages auch etwas Extravagantes trinken.<br/>
<span></span>„Bring uns bitte einen Champagner, Merryberry”, wies er den Hauselfen an, der sich verbeugte und wieder verschwand.<br/>
<span></span>„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich mit meiner verfrühten Rückkehr nicht bei wichtigen Gesprächen gestört, mein Lieber?", fragte Gellert amüsiert mit einem kurzen Blick zu dem Kanzler, der sich nun auf der anderen Seite des Raumes mit ein paar Ministern unterhielt.<br/>
<span></span>Albus schmunzelte. „Die wichtigsten Gespräche hatte ich an den Anfang des Abends gestellt”, sagte er und ihm entging das Funkeln nicht. Ihm wäre es lieber, das Schloss wäre verlassen und sie hätten für einen kurzen Moment ihre Ruhe. Aber er wusste, wie wichtig diese Veranstaltungen waren. Ihm war die Bedeutung noch mehr bewusst als Gellert, der mehr Wert auf die Wirkung des Elderstabes legte, als auf Diplomatie. Sie war ihm oft zu mühselig und Albus war froh, dass er selbst die Geduld und Entschiedenheit dafür aufbrachte, Gellert manches Mal zu bändigen und zu besänftigen.<br/>
<span></span>Als an ihrem Tisch zwei Gläser Champagner und eine Flasche in einem eleganten kleinen Eimer voll Eis erschienen, griff Albus eins der Gläser und prostete Gellert zu, der es ihm gleichtat.<br/>
<span></span>„Und du weißt ja, wie es heißt”, setzte er hinzu und weil sie abseits von den Gästen saßen, die weiter vorn bei der Band standen, die für Unterhaltung sorgte, wagte er sogar einen kleinen Flirt: „Je später der Abend, desto schöner die Gäste.”<br/>
<span></span>Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ach so?", fragte er und beugte sich ein wenig mehr zu Albus hinüber, fast schon verschwörerisch.<br/>
<span></span>„Ich muss gestehen unter den Gästen habe ich bisher keine Schönheit ausgemacht", raunte er ihm zu.<br/>
<span></span>Albus lachte über die Worte. „Nun, da das meine Veranstaltung ist...”, sagte er langsam und ließ sich dann den Champagner auf der Zunge zergehen, ehe er fortfuhr: “... und du ein unerwarteter Gast bist, kann ich nicht das Gleiche behaupten. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass die schönsten Gäste offensichtlich heute erst spät und unangekündigt kommen.” Mit einem verruchten Funkeln in den Augen warf er Gellert einen Blick zu. “und dann noch mal kommen”, setzte er leise hinzu, “Und erst viel später als die anderen wieder gehen.”<br/>
<span></span>Gellerts Schmunzeln wurde breiter.<br/>
<span></span>Mit einer Handbewegung belegte er sie beide mit einem Anti-Lausch-Zauber, ehe er sich dicht hinüber zu Albus Ohr beugte.<br/>
<span></span>„Sobald du heute frei bist, gehörst du mir, Liebling." raunte er ihm anzüglich ins Ohr während er einen neutralen, geschäftlichen Gesichtsausdruck beibehielt. „Ich hoffe, du bist ausgeruht. Denn wir haben zwei Wochen aufzuholen und ich für meinen Teil gedenke, mir zu nehmen, was mir in den letzten Nächten versagt geblieben war.“<br/>
<span></span>Albus sollte es nach all den Jahren eigentlich besser wissen, anstatt Gellert zu provozieren. Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, dieses Spiel derart anzüglich zu beginnen. Und nun, da Gellert ihm diese verheißungsvollen Worte ins Ohr raunte, bemerkte er wieder, WIE sehr er ihn vermisst hatte. Und WIE leicht er selbst nach all den Jahren noch von ihm zu erregen war. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen schoss und ein elektrisierender Schauer durch seine Körper wanderte, als sei er ein pubertierender Schuljunge. Albus nahm einen großen Schluck Sekt, um die Hitze zu kühlen, die Gellerts Worte in ihm entfacht hatten und sagte dann mit einem süßlichen Lächeln, das jegliche bereits existierende Erregung und Ungeduld perfekt verbarg:<br/>
<span></span>“Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Darling.”<br/>
<span></span>Seine Stimme klang rau und er ärgerte sich darüber, denn sie allein verriet, wie er sich fühlte. Aber andererseits war es nicht wichtig, wie er klang. Es war nur wichtig, dass er unauffällig aussah. Seine Maske allein würde reichen.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert schmunzelte, neigte sich zurück, löste den Zauber und wie aufs Stichwort gesellten sich Politiker zu ihnen, die Albus gleich darauf zögernd ansprachen und um seine Aufmerksamkeit buhlten. Albus hätte es bedauert, dass der kurze Moment so schnell vorbei war, aber das würde bedeuten, dass ihm alles andere egal wurde, sobald Gellert anwesend war. Und das war nur teilweise richtig. Er hatte das Ziel einer geeinten Welt noch immer klar vor Augen und würde es nicht vergessen, nur, weil Gellert ihn auf mehr als einer Ebene reizte. Albus schenkte den Politikern ein höfliches Lächeln, um sie zu ermutigen, und lud sie ein, sich an den Tisch zu setzen, an dem er sich niedergelassen hatte. So begannen die Gespräche von Neuem.<br/>
<span></span>Sie verliefen zu Albus’ Zufriedenheit. Nun, da Gellert neben ihm saß und er zu jeder Zeit seine Präsenz fühlte, konnte er sich sogar auf die Gespräche mehr einlassen. Die Anwesenheit seines Partners beruhigte ihn. Und sie gab ihm neue Motivation, sich in diesen Abend zu investieren.<br/>
<span></span><br/>
<span></span>Als er das nächste Mal auf eine Uhr sah, war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht und ein Großteil der Gäste hatte sich verabschiedet. Hier und da huschten unauffällig Hauselfen umher, räumten dreckiges Geschirr fort und begannen, die Teile des Saals aufzuräumen, in denen keiner mehr war.<br/>
<span></span>Eben hatte sich der Verteidigungsminister von Holland von ihm verabschiedet – nicht, ohne Gellert ebenfalls noch einmal seine Ergebenheit zu beteuern (was vernünftig war, als Verteidigungsminister) und machte sich daran, den Saal zu verlassen.<br/>
<span></span>Albus ließ die Schultern rollen. Wer noch nicht gegangen war, befand sich auf dem Weg zur Tür.<br/>
<span></span>Er warf einen Blick zu Gellert hin und schenkte ihm ein erschöpftes Lächeln.<br/>
<span></span>„Ich denke, der Abend war ein Erfolg”, sagte er zufrieden.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert, der eben sein drittes Glas Champagner leerte, schenkte ihm eines seiner seltenen zärtlichen Lächeln, die nur für Albus bestimmt waren.<br/>
<span></span>„Dank dir war es ein Erfolg, Liebling“, sagte er.<br/>
<span></span>Albus lachte leise. „Charmeur", sagte er geschmeichelt und erhob sich. Natürlich war es ein Erfolg, weil er hier war. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Aber er hätte nicht 100% gegeben, wenn Gellert nicht aufgetaucht wäre.<br/>
<span></span>„Lass uns gehen, Darling. Ich habe für heute genug von repräsentativen Veranstaltungen und ich denke, ein wenig Schlaf würde uns beiden guttun”, sagte er, während auch er sein Champagnerglas leerte.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert, sich neben ihm erhob, folgte ihm zum Ausgang, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter und drückte ihn ein wenig an sich.<br/>
<span></span>Albus widerstand dem Drang, sich in Gellerts Seite zu schmiegen. Die Müdigkeit und die Sehnsucht nach Gellert, die sich in den letzten Tagen gesteigert hatte, machten ihn sonderbar weich und verlangend. Er riss sich zusammen – vor allem, solange sie noch nicht in dem Flügel des Schlosses waren, in dem ausschließlich ihre Privaträume lagen – und bemerkte doch mit jedem Schritt, wie erschöpft er war... und wie anhänglich ihn das machte. Nicht, dass er ein Problem damit hatte, sich in Gellerts Gegenwart fallen zu lassen. Aber für gewöhnlich gab er sich dabei nicht so schwach.<br/>
<span></span>Es war einfach ein langer Tag gewesen. Eine lange Woche. Ein langes Jahr.<br/>
<span></span>Er bemerkte, als sie in dem Teil ankamen, der nur ihnen gehörte, nicht einmal, wie Gellert einen Moment von ihm abließ, in die Knie ging, und ihm plötzlich einen Arm in die Kniekehlen legte und den anderen unter seinen Rücken.<br/>
<span></span>Ehe er es sich versah, wurde er von Gellert von den Füßen gerissen, lag in seinen Armen und Gellert richtete sich wieder auf. Es weckte ihn immerhin so weit, dass er überrascht aufkeuchte und blinzelte.<br/>
<span></span>“G-Gellert”, stammelte Albus atemlos, und legte einen Arm um Gellerts Nacken, um sich festzuhalten. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er so schwach wirkte, dass Gellert sich dazu bemüßigt fühlte, ihn zu tragen.<br/>
<span></span>Andererseits machte diese Geste etwas mit ihm. Sie triggerte den hoffnungslosen Romantiker. Albus‘ Herz schlug sofort ein paar Takte schneller und er errötete.<br/>
<span></span>Seine Überraschung schien Gellert zu amüsieren.<br/>
<span></span>„Spielzimmer oder Schlafzimmer, Liebling?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme und einem verräterischen Funkeln in den Augen.<br/>
<span></span>Albus schnaubte bei der Frage. Gesten wie diese waren für ihn viel zu groß, als dass er jetzt einfach schlafen konnte. Gellert wusste außerdem sehr genau, wie erregend Albus es fand, wenn er körperliche Stärke demonstrierte.<br/>
<span></span>„Da fragst du noch?”, schnurrte er, nachdem er die erste Überraschung verwunden hatte, legte Gellert die Hände in den Nacken und dirigierte ihn für einen erhitzten Kuss zu sich. Er biss ihm fordernd in die Unterlippe.<br/>
<span></span>„Spielzimmer”, brachte er mit rauer Stimme hervor.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert gab ein zufriedenes Schnurren von sich.<br/>
<span></span>„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl", raunte er ihm und dann setzte er sich bereits in Bewegung.<br/>
<span></span>Die Tür zu ihrem Spielzimmer schwang auf, kaum, dass Gellert sich näherte, und die Lichter im Raum entzündeten sich. Sie tauchten das in dunkelroten Samt und Gold eingerichtete Zimmer in ein warmes Licht.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert trug Albus nicht zu dem breiten Bett, das mit einem Latexlaken überzogen war, wie Albus erst vermutet hatte. Stattdessen steuerte er die Mitte des Raumes an und setzte Albus sorgsam in die Liebesschaukel, die frei von der Decke hing.<br/>
<span></span>Albus, durch den vielversprechenden Anfang ihres gemeinsamen Abends wachgemacht und geradezu elektrisiert, seufzte leise, als Gellert sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte.<br/>
<span></span>Er ließ sich in die Schaukel sinken, hielt sich an den Schlingen fest, und genoss den Kuss in vollen Zügen. Genoss Gellerts Nähe und die Freude darüber, ihn heute endlich wieder bei sich zu haben. Er hatte so lang gewartet.<br/>
<span></span>Gellerts Hände wanderten unter Albus‘ Jackett, unter seine Weste und sein Hemd. In einer ersten Ahnung der Zärtlichkeiten, die folgen sollten, strichen sie sanft über seine Haut.<br/>
<span></span>Dann packte Gellert ihn bei den Hüften und zog ihn näher. Die Liebesschaukel hielt Albus' Beine gespreizt und Gellert, der sich dazwischenschob, sorgte dafür, dass sie im Schritt übereinander rieben.<br/>
<span></span>Albus entwich ein erstes zaghaftes Stöhnen. Er war so ausgehungert, dass jeder noch so kleine Reiz ihn zugleich in Begeisterung versetzte und gierig nach mehr machte.<br/>
<span></span>Während er die Augen schloss, um das Gefühl besser zu genießen, und dabei erneut aufstöhnte, beugte sich Gellert näher.<br/>
<span></span>„Ich frage mich, wie viele deiner Gäste wohl ihren Zauberstabarm dafür geben würden, um gerade an meiner Stelle zu sein", raunte er ihm zu, küsste sich Albus‘ Kinn hinab und hinterließ eine heiße Kussspur an seinem Hals.<br/>
<span></span>Albus seufzte wohlig und lachte dann leise.<br/>
<span></span>„Lass uns nicht über sie sprechen”, antwortete er, „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass keiner von denen auch nur entfernt eine Chance hat, mich berühren zu dürfen.” Sein Lachen wurde eine Spur teuflisch. „Zumindest nicht, ohne zu riskieren, von mir verhext zu werden. Oder von dir.” Ein weiteres Seufzen entfuhr ihm.<br/>
<span></span>Obwohl es in der Schaukel schwieriger war, weil jede seiner Bewegungen seinen gesamten Körper zum Wippen brachte, hob er die Hände zu Gellert, um ihn zu berühren. Er strich mit den Fingern durch Gellerts kurzes Haar und seinen Nacken entlang.<br/>
<span></span>„Vermutlich wäre ich schneller als du“, merkte Gellert amüsiert an.<br/>
<span></span>Albus schmunzelte. Er mochte es, wenn Gellert so besitzergreifend war. Ja, vermutlich wäre er schneller. Und er hatte den besseren Zauberstab. Albus war ja schon fast versucht, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, nur, um dabei sein zu dürfen und sich danach von einem dominanten Gellert in einer Ecke vögeln zu lassen.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert schnippte mit den Fingern und ein kleiner magischer Impuls stob ihm entgegen und umhüllte ihn.<br/>
<span></span>Albus keuchte auf, als er plötzlich nackt war und bemerkte, dass Alkohol und Erregung seinen Geist offensichtlich benebelt hatten – wenn er schon daran dachte, solche dramatischen Szenen zu inszenieren.<br/>
<span></span>„Viel besser", schnurrte Gellert, der die Hände unter Albus‘ Hintern legte und sanft darüberstrich.<br/>
<span></span>Albus seufzte. Er wollte sich Gellert entgegenstrecken, aber das war nicht so einfach. Die Liebesschaukel glich seine Bewegungen mit Gegenbewegungen aus. Er war in ihr noch weniger in der Lage, aktiv ins Geschehen einzugreifen. Und so, wie seine Gedanken eben um Unterwerfungsfantasien gekreist waren, war das offensichtlich genau das, was er gerade brauchte. Passivität, sich zu ergeben und zu fühlen, wie Gellert über ihn hinweg rollte, wie eine Naturgewalt. Bei dem Gedanken daran, was noch kommen würde, lief ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.<br/>
<span></span>Er beobachtete Gellert ungeduldig dabei, wie dieser zwei Finger feucht zauberte und sie zu seinem Eingang führte.<br/>
<span></span>„Warst du die letzten zwei Wochen brav, Albus?“, raunte Gellert, während er die Finger neckend über Albus‘ Eingang kreisen ließ.<br/>
<span></span>Albus schenkte ihm ein verruchtes Lächeln.<br/>
<span></span>„Darling”, keuchte er und rekelte sich unter Gellerts Blick. „Du kannst mir nicht ein Geschenk machen und dann erwarten, dass ich es nicht nutze.” Seine Worte kamen nicht halb so souverän über seine Lippen, wie er geplant hatte. Er klang atemlos und so sehnend, wie er sich fühlte.<br/>
<span></span>Sie hatten sich in den letzten Jahren eine beeindruckende Sammlung an Spielzeugen und Möbeln für Momente wie diese zusammengesammelt. Und zuletzt hatte Gellert ihm einen magischen Vibrator geschenkt, der Albus schon während ihrer Momente zu zweit so gut reizte, dass er auch in der Abwesenheit des anderen nicht darauf hatte verzichten können. Der Vibrator war groß, wenn auch nicht so groß wie Gellert, und so gebogen, dass er Albus’ Prostata perfekt traf, wenn er im richtigen Winkel eingeführt wurde. Albus hatte es sich in den letzten Tagen, als sein Sehnen nach Gellert zu groß geworden war, erlaubt, ihn hinter sich schweben zu lassen und ihn dazu zu bringen, wieder und wieder in ihn einzudringen, während seine Handschuhe sich mit seinem Glied beschäftigten. Wenn er dabei die Augen schloss, konnte er sich fast vorstellen, dass es Gellert war, der ihn nahm. Nur wusste er stets, dass dem nicht so war. Dafür war es zu schnell vorbei. Aber es hatte zumindest den Druck für einige Zeit gelindert.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert lachte leise, als könne er die Erinnerungsfetzen sehen, die vor Albus' innerem Auge erschienen.<br/>
<span></span>„Gieriges Stück." raunte er ihm zu, ehe er in ihn eindrang und Albus damit zum Keuchen brachte. Sicher, er hatte dafür gesorgt, nicht allzu eng zu werden... Aber es war trotzdem etwas anderes, wenn sich Gellerts Finger in ihn schoben.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert gab ihm einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu entspannen ehe er seine Finger anwinkelte und gezielt und ohne Vorwarnung gegen die Prostata stieß. Albus warf den Kopf in den Nacken und ihm entwich ein überwältigtes Stöhnen. Er konnte Gellert nicht einmal widersprechen. Im Augenblick war er sehr gierig. Es gefiel ihm, dass sich Gellert nicht übermäßig mit Vorspiel aufhielt.<br/>
<span></span>Albus schloss die Augen, um das ersehnte Gefühl besser zu genießen. Nun bemerkte er noch mehr, was ihm die letzten zwei Wochen gefehlt hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie für gewöhnlich aneinander klebten... Aber so eine lange Zeit löste dann doch einen gewissen Entzug aus.<br/>
<span></span>Er fühlte, wie Gellert sich seine nackte Hüfte entlangküsste und spürte dann einen neuen Stoß seiner Finger tief in sich. Und dann einen weiteren, bis er schließlich einen fordernden Rhythmus anstimmte, der vor Albus‘ Augen Sterne aufflammen ließ.<br/>
<span></span>„M-Merlin", keuchte Albus. Er hat Gellert und die Dinge, die er mit ihm tat, so sehr vermisst, es ließ sich nicht in Worte fassen. Es war jetzt schon um Welten besser als alles, was er allein mit dem Vibrator erlebt hatte. Und das einfach nur, weil es Gellert war, der es tat. Und weil er ganz genau wusste, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste, um Albus vollkommen willenlos zu machen. Albus' Seufzen und Keuchen wurde immer öfter ein Stöhnen. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, endlich von Gellert genommen zu werden.<br/>
<span></span>„Gellert", stöhnte er, „Darling. Du machst mich wahnsinnig."<br/>
<span></span>Seine Worte kommentierte Gellert mit einem leisen Lachen.<br/>
<span></span>„Dabei haben wir doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen, Liebling“, schnurrte er, kam zu Albus hinauf und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er unverändert die Finger in ihn stieß.<br/>
<span></span>Dann zog er sich ohne jede Vorwarnung plötzlich zurück.<br/>
<span></span>Albus entwich ein leidendes Seufzen. Trotzdem raffte er sich zu einem verführerischen Lächeln auf.<br/>
<span></span>„Dann kannst du dir wohl etwas darauf einbilden", säuselte er und schaute Gellert dabei zu, wie dieser gemächlich um ihn herumging und seine Geduld damit auf eine harte Probe stellte.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert streifte sich den Gehrock und sein Halstuch ab.<br/>
<span></span>Als er bei Albus Kopf angekommen war, beugte er sich lächelnd zu ihm hinunter und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss.<br/>
<span></span>„Ich würde sagen, es ist Zeit, dass du dich ordentlich für mein Geschenk bedankst, wo es dir offenbar meine Abwesenheit so versüßt hat", raunte er gegen Albus‘ Lippen, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und seine Hose öffnete.<br/>
<span></span>Albus schmunzelte. „Natürlich", sagte er ergeben. Auch ohne den vorgeschobenen Grund war er mehr als bereit, alles zu tun, was Gellert verlangte. Sein Blick folgte Gellerts Händen zu dessen Schritt und unbewusst befeuchtete er sich die Lippen.<br/>
<span></span>Er schloss die Augen, als Gellerts Hand sanft über seine Wange strich, ehe er Albus‘ Kinn griff und es nach hinten zog, um seinen Hals zu überstrecken.<br/>
<span></span>Zwischen halb geöffneten Lidern beobachtete Albus, wie Gellert sein hartes Glied aus der Hose befreite und es ihm dann auffordernd gegen die Lippen presste.<br/>
<span></span>Albus ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er setzte einen Kuss auf Gellerts Spitze, leckte dann darüber und öffnete schließlich den Mund so weit, wie er es in dieser Position vermochte. Er konnte es schon jetzt nicht erwarten, zu fühlen, wie Gellerts Schwanz seine Kehle ausfüllte.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert schien auch nicht länger geduldig zu sein. Er griff mit beiden Händen die Schlingen, in denen Albus lag, um ihn in Position zu halten, und ließ seine Hüften nach vorne gleiten. Ein genießendes Knurren kam ihm über die Lippen als er sich langsam in Albus‘ Mund sinken ließ.<br/>
<span></span>Albus, der die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte, um sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, konnte fühlen, wie er bis zum Anschlag in ihn sank. Er hatte nach all den Jahren, in denen sie sich ausprobiert hatten, genug Übung, um seine Kehle entspannt zu lassen. Die kurze Atemnot störte ihn nicht, eher in Gegenteil. Er liebte es, wenn Gellert auf diese Art die Kontrolle übernahm. Wenn sein Atmen sich Gellerts Lust unterordnete und ihm davon der Kopf schwirrte.<br/>
<span></span>Albus schluckte, als der richtige Moment gekommen war und holte Luft, sobald Gellert sich aus ihm herauszog. In ihm kribbelte alles. Er wollte mehr.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Noch zwei Mal wiederholte er die Bewegung langsam, ehe er begann, schneller in Albus‘ Kehle hineinzustoßen.<br/>
<span></span>Es gab immer einen kleinen Moment, wenn Gellert das Tempo anzog, in dem Albus sich konzentrieren musste, um dem neuen Rhythmus zu folgen, ohne mit der Atmung und dem Schlucken durcheinander zu kommen.<br/>
<span></span>Er hatte eben das Gefühl, das gut zu meistern, als etwas gegen seinen Eingang drückte und ihn so überraschte, dass er zusammenfuhr. Er fühlte, dass es einer der Dildos sein musste. Gellert hatte ihn wohl herbeibeschworen. Als das Spielzeug nun ohne Vorwarnung durch seinen Muskelring drang, stöhnte Albus überwältigt auf (was beinahe vollkommen von Gellerts Schwanz in seinem Mund gedämpft wurde). Einen Augenblick lang war ihm die doppelte Reizung fast zu viel, ehe er sich in die neue Situation so weit einfügte, dass er sich wieder entspannte. Er war zwar überrascht aber auch begierig. Aufgeregt und in freudiger Erwartung. Gellert war zu gut zu ihm, dass er ihn ebenfalls reizte, während sein Schwanz tief in Albus' Kehle steckte.<br/>
<span></span>„So ist es gut“, hörte er Gellert genießend loben. Was Albus tat, gefiel ihm offensichtlich.<br/>
<span></span>Und der Dildo, der sich unaufhörlich in Albus hineindrängte, zog nun das Tempo an, bis Albus im selben Takt penetriert wurde, in dem Gellert sich in ihm versenkte. Wieder und wieder stieß er gegen das empfindliche Nervenbündel in Albus' Innerem und ließ Blitze durch seinen Unterleib schießen. Er fühlte sein vernachlässigtes Glied zucken. Aber zu viele andere Dinge reizten ihn, als dass er es groß beachten konnte.<br/>
<span></span>Und nun, da er von beiden Seiten derart ausgefüllt und gefordert wurde, bemerkte er, dass es ihn schnell an seine Belastungsgrenze brachte. Sein Körper zeigte bereits erste Anzeichen. Nicht nur, dass er bei jedem Stoß gegen seine Prostata zusammenzuckte und erschauderte, es ging auch ein stetes Zittern durch seine Muskeln, das ihm deutlich machte, dass er die plötzliche intensive Reizung nicht so schnell verarbeiten konnte.<br/>
<span></span>Albus konnte nicht auf Gellerts Worte antworten, obwohl er es gern gewollt hätte. Aber bei dem Versuch, seine Stimmbänder zu benutzen, derart deutlich Gellerts Glied in seinem Rachen zu fühlen, gab ihm einen zusätzlichen erregenden Kick, der nicht gerade dazu beitrug, dass er sich zusammennehmen konnte. Sein Geist wurde immer berauschter und es war schwer zu sagen, ob das daran lag, dass das Atmen schwerer fiel oder an dem Dildo, der sich derart entschlossen in ihn hineintrieb und ihn wieder und wieder Sterne sehen ließ.<br/>
<span></span>Albus hatte den Hals nicht vollkriegen können. Jetzt konnte er sich über so einen Umstand nicht mehr beschweren und fragte sich fast, ob er das nächste Mal bescheidener sein sollte. Ihm brannten allmählich die Synapsen durch und er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er das Ganze noch aushielt, bevor er vor Lust und Überreizung den Verstand verlor.<br/>
<span></span>Als würde Gellert etwas von seinem inneren Tumult ahnen, verlangsamte er seine Stöße. Doch die Kraft des Dildos ließ er ungebrochen und beschwor sogar einen von Albus‘ Handschuhen, der sich plötzlich um sein Glied legte und es fordernd massierte.<br/>
<span></span>„Hör auf, dich zusammen zu reißen, Liebling. Wir wissen beide, es wird nicht klappen", kommentierte er keuchend und amüsiert Albus Bestreben, wenigstens ein wenig Kontrolle zu behalten und noch nicht zu kommen. Gellert drückte sich tief in seine Kehle und raubte ihm den Atem.<br/>
<span></span>Albus hätte unter anderen Umständen über die Worte gelacht, aber dafür fehlten ihm im Augenblick die Luft und die Kraft. Außerdem rief Gellert mit seiner Aussage eine Seite an ihm hervor, die er stets tief in sich verbarg und bei der es ihn jedes Mal Überwindung kostete, sie freizulassen. An einigen Tagen gelang es ihm einfacher. Aber nachdem sie sich so lange nicht gesehen hatten, war der Teil in ihm, der sich einfach ergeben und seine Kontrolle abgeben wollte, so hinter hohen Mauern versteckt, dass es eine Erinnerung wie diese brauchte, um ihn auf die richtige Spur zu bringen.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert hatte Recht. Er riss sich zusammen. Weil er sich die letzten Tage zu jeder Sekunde zusammengerissen hatte, ganz der Perfektionist. Er hatte sich keine Pause gegönnt. Und nun musste er einsehen, dass etwas in ihm damit nicht zufrieden war.<br/>
<span></span>Weil Gellert ihm einen Moment zum Durchatmen ließ (im übertragenen Sinne), schloss er die Augen und besann sich aufs Loslassen. Er entspannte seinen Geist, kämpfte nicht mehr gegen das Zittern und die Überreizung an und ließ die heftigen elektrischen Impulse zu, die der Dildo über die Prostata direkt in sein Gehirn sandte.<br/>
<span></span>Die Wirkung war berauschend. Jeglicher klarer Gedanke, an dem er bis eben noch krampfhaft festgehalten halte, löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Albus spürte den Handschuh an seinem Glied deutlicher, den er bis eben kaum beachtet hatte. Weil Gellert ihm die Luft abdrückte, wurde er noch benebelter, während er fühlte, dass die stete Reizung innen und außen ihn rasend schnell auf den Orgasmus hinsteuern ließ. Bei der intensiven Behandlung, die er von allen Seiten erfuhr, war das aber auch kein Wunder.<br/>
<span></span>Ihm wurde schwindelig vor Lust und das erregende Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib nahm zu. Er war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Jeden Moment würde er kommen.<br/>
<span></span>Und tatsächlich brauchte es nur ein paar weitere kräftige Stöße gegen seine Prostata, bis sich alles in ihm zusammenkrampfte und der Druck sich endlich kraftvoll entlud. Albus stöhnte auf, so gut es mit dem Glied in ihm ging, und fühlte, wie er heftig erschauderte. Schweiß brach ihm aus den Poren und seine Glieder bebten, während seine Hüfte zuckte. Doch der Dildo, der ihn so entschieden gereizt hatte, ließ ihm auch jetzt keine Ruhe, stieß sich in ihn, während Albus auch noch die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus ausritt, und darüber hinaus. Gellert schien nicht daran zu denken, ihm Einhalt zu bieten, zog sich aber immerhin aus seinem Mund heraus und ließ ihn endlich zu Atem kommen.<br/>
<span></span>„So ist gut, Liebling", raunte er ihm ins Ohr.<br/>
<span></span>Albus sah noch weitere Blitze vor seinen Augen aufflammen, als der Orgasmus bereits dabei war, ihn zurückzulassen. Nicht nur der Dildo trieb sich unaufhörlich in ihn hinein, auch der Handschuh massierte ihn ununterbrochen. Beide machten weiter, obwohl sich Albus nach einer kurzen Pause sehnte. Gellert, der ahnte, was in ihm vorging, befreite ihn nicht von der Überreizung, im Gegenteil: Mit einem Zauber fesselte er Albus‘ zitternde Hände an den Schlingen.<br/>
<span></span>So war es noch schwerer zu ertragen. Das, was Albus davor bereits so intensiv gereizt hatte, dass es hart an der Grenze gewesen war, war nun eindeutig zu viel.<br/>
<span></span>„Gellert”, keuchte er mit rauer, kratziger Stimme, die hörbar zitterte. Sein Hals war ganz ausgetrocknet. Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen und er versuchte, das Becken von den fordernden Stößen des Dildos wegzudrehen. Es gelang ihm nicht, auch, weil das in der Schaukel schier unmöglich war. Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe und ihm entwich ein gequältes Stöhnen, während er noch immer ununterbrochen zitterte.<br/>
<span></span>„N-nicht”, stöhnte er, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen zusammengepresst. Er ballte die gefesselten Hände zu Fäusten, aber das hielt den Dildo nicht auf und den Handschuh eben so wenig.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert strich ihm, unbeeindruckt von seinem Flehen, sanft eine feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.<br/>
<span></span>„Schh, Liebling, ich weiß“, säuselte er ihm liebevoll ins Ohr und drückte ihm dann einen Kuss auf die schweißnasse Schläfe, „Halte noch ein wenig für mich aus. Ich weiß, du kannst das.“<br/>
<span></span>Albus entwich ein verzweifeltes Wimmern. Er wusste, dass er sich glücklich schätzen sollte. Dass er sich einen Moment wie diesen seit Tagen herbeigesehnt hatte. Aber jetzt war es zu viel. Zu intensiv. Es tat beinahe weh, so heftig, wie der Dildo gegen ihn stieß. Er presste sich bei jedem Stoß so eindeutig gegen Albus’ Prostata, dass er fühlte, wie wund sie bereits war. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Handschuh, der immer wieder über seine Eichel rieb, einen ähnlich überwältigenden Effekt hatte.<br/>
<span></span>„Fu…”, hob Albus zu einem Schimpfwort an, doch der Dildo raubte ihm den Atem.<br/>
<span></span>„Verd.... ngh! ...Merl…lin... hah... ich... das...” Seine gestöhnten Worte ergaben schon lang keinen Sinn mehr. Er konnte sie ja nicht einmal zu Ende denken, wie sollten sie ihm dann über die Lippen kommen? Seine Laute waren unzusammenhängend und fahrig und ihm trieben die überreizenden Stöße dermaßen die Tränen in die Augen, dass seine Sicht, als er hilflos die Augen öffnete, ganz verschwommen war. Trotzdem warf er Gellert einen Blick zu, der um Erbarmen bettelte.<br/>
<span></span>„Gell... hah... ert”, keuchte er, heftig bebend, schwitzend und so aufgelöst, dass die Tränen an seinen Schläfen entlang nach unten liefen und sich in seinem Haaransatz verloren. Dass die Welt auf dem Kopf stand und sein Körper nicht auf festem Untergrund lag, erleichterte ihm die Sache nicht gerade. Er keuchte und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie flach er atmete.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert hauchte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen, lachte leise und erbarmte sich endlich.<br/>
<span></span>Dildo und Handschuh stoppten abrupt in ihren Bewegungen und Albus sackte dankbar zusammen und holte tief Luft.<br/>
<span></span>Er schloss die Augen, um sich einen Moment zu erholen, und atmete tief durch.<br/>
<span></span>Der Moment war kurz.<br/>
<span></span>Denn Gellert war um ihn herumgelaufen, hatte sich zwischen seinen Beinen postiert und das Spielzeug achtlos auf den Boden fallen lassen. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen fast neckend über Albus‘ Muskelring, der bei der Berührung zuckte.<br/>
<span></span>Ihm allzu viel Zeit zu geben, wäre auch untypisch für Gellert gewesen. Und obwohl er sich eine längere Pause gewünscht hatte, musste Albus doch zugeben, dass ihm Gellert zwischen seinen Beinen weitaus besser gefiel als jedes Spielzeug, das sie nutzten. Sein Muskelring war überreizt und als Gellert die Finger tiefer drückte, zog er sich so gut es ging zusammen, als wollte er sich vor Gellerts Berührungen schützen.<br/>
<span></span>„Ich hätte gern ein Gemälde von dir“, schnurrte Gellert, der sich tiefer hinuntergebeugt hatte und langsam Albus‘ halbsteifes Glied entlangleckte. „Genau so, wie du jetzt bist.“<br/>
<span></span>Albus seufzte und räkelte sich schwach in der Schaukel. Die Finger an ihm waren zu viel. Die Zunge ebenso. Alles war im Moment zu viel. Aber Gellerts Berührungen wurden begleitet von einem wohligen Kribbeln, das Albus gefiel. Er schenkte Gellert ein schwaches Lächeln.<br/>
<span></span>„Du... schmeichelst mir”, antwortete er, noch immer ein wenig flach atmend.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert schmunzelte und nahm Albus‘ Glied ganz in den Mund, um sanft an ihm zu saugen und Albus dabei erschaudern zu lassen.<br/>
<span></span>Er warf ihm einen raubtierhaften Blick zu, der Albus‘ Gänsehaut verstärkte, entließ ihn dann aus seinem Mund und antwortete mit einem Zwinkern: „Vielleicht“, ehe er fortfuhr, an ihm zu saugen.<br/>
<span></span>Seine Finger schoben sich tiefer, obwohl Albus seinen Eingang protestieren fühlte.<br/>
<span></span>Albus beschwerte sich nicht.<br/>
<span></span>Nach der fast schon groben Behandlung der Spielzeuge waren Gellerts Mund und Finger deutlich angenehmer. Zumindest formten sie in Albus nicht den Wunsch, sich unter allen Umständen loszumachen und das Weite zu suchen.<br/>
<span></span>Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass sie ihn nicht überreizten. Nur, dass die Überreizung nun sanfter von Statten ging, die Grenze zwischen Erregung und einem ‘Zu viel’ nur ganz sacht überschritten wurde. Jedenfalls am Anfang. Je länger es andauerte, desto fordernder schien Gellert zu werden und Albus bemerkte, dass es seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Ihm liefen bereits wieder Schauer durch den Körper und er erbebte unkontrolliert, weil Gellert unentwegt seine Prostata massierte, ohne ihr Ruhe zu gönnen. Seine Hüfte zuckte, als wollte sie fliehen. Sie entkam Gellerts gezielten Berührungen nicht.  Albus fühlte bereits wieder, wie es ihm den Atem raubte.<br/>
<span></span>Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken, schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, die blutig schmeckte. Vermutlich von vorhin, als der Dildo ihn so hart penetriert hatte, obwohl er bereits gekommen war.  Ein atemloses Stöhnen kam ihm über die Lippen. Ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig. Das kannte er bereits von Momenten wie diesen. Es war berauschend, weil es zu viel war und doch in einem Maß angenehm, dass er nicht darum bitten konnte, dass Gellert aufhörte. Seine Prostata reagierte auf Gellerts Finger gleichzeitig erregt und mit leicht wundem Schmerz und sein Glied wurde zwar hart und der Druck baute sich erneut auf, aber die feine Schmerznuance davon, wundgerieben worden zu sein, ließ sich nicht ignorieren. Es war ganz knapp zu viel. Und dafür umso berauschender.<br/>
<span></span>Albus fing gerade an, sich mit diesem Zustand anzufreunden, der es wenigstens vermochte, seine Gier zu besänftigen, als Gellert den Kopf hob und sein Glied aus dem heißen Mund entließ, zugleich aber die Finger stärker gegen seine Prostata presste.<br/>
<span></span>Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts. Dann entzündeten sich magisch aufgeladene Stromstöße, schossen durch das empfindliche Nervenbündel hindurch und ließen Albus atemlos nach Luft schnappen. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als die Stromstöße ihn trafen und gab dann ein halb überwältigtes, halb wohliges Stöhnen von sich. Wie sehr er es liebte, wenn Gellert das tat. Es kribbelte so schön in seinen Nervenenden, heiß und kalt zugleich, schoss Funken durch seine Nervenbahnen bis in sein Gehirn und trieb ihn so schnell in den nächsten Rausch, dass er kurz die Welt um sich herum vergaß. Wenn er bis eben noch hatte klar denken können, dann war das jetzt endgültig vorbei. Der Zauber führte dazu, dass seine Hüfte unkontrolliert zuckte und er fühlte, wie sich seine inneren Muskeln ebenso überfordert zusammenzogen. Sein Körper bebte. Es trieb ihn auf den nächsten Orgasmus zu, auf eine heiß und kalt brennende Weise. Schnell und unnachgiebig.<br/>
<span></span>Er sah seinen nächsten Höhepunkt bereits in der Ferne auftauchen.<br/>
<span></span>Unaufhaltsam baute sich der Druck in ihm auf. Immer weiter.<br/>
<span></span>Am Rande nahm Albus war, wie Gellert die freie Hand um seine Wurzel legte.<br/>
<span></span>Erst meinte er, dass er es ihm erleichtern wollte, doch als der Druck immer weiter zunahm, weiter und immer weiter, bis Albus sich sicher war, schon lange hätte kommen müssen, geschah nichts.<br/>
<span></span>Erst da bemerkte er das feine kühle Gefühl des Zaubers, der um sein Glied lag und er gab ein atemloses, flehendes Wimmern von sich. Gellert hatte ihm einen Orgasmusblock-Zauber angehext.<br/>
<span></span>Die Augen noch immer geschlossen, die Haut verschwitzt, jeder Muskel bebend, hatte er nicht die Kraft, sich dem Sog des Orgasmus zu entziehen, der ihn näher zog. Der ihn quälte, weil der Sog und der Druck von der Blockade im Gleichgewicht gehalten worden und Albus sich nun dazwischen wiederfand. Zu erregt, um nicht zu kommen und doch nicht in der Lage dazu. Tränen traten ihm zum wiederholten Male in die Augen, noch bevor er Worte formen konnte, um auszudrücken, was er wollte. Nun wünschte er sich den Finger fort, der ihn im Inneren so sehr reizte, aber andererseits konnte er darauf nicht verzichten. Es war zu viel, viel zu viel und Albus konnte nicht mehr. Aber er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte, er wollte kommen! Sein atemloses Stöhnen wurde eine Spur verzweifelt, sehnend, drängend, beinahe fordernd, während ihm noch immer nicht einfiel, wie man Worte benutzte.<br/>
<span></span>Albus schnappte nach Luft, als der Finger ihn schließlich verließ. Es ließ ihn sehnend aufstöhnen. Er versuchte, seine Welt zu sortieren.<br/>
<span></span>Als sich dann plötzlich etwas deutlich größeres gegen Albus‘ Eingang drückte und sich mit einem kräftigen Stoß in ihm versenkte, stöhnte Albus atemlos auf. Sein Hals war mittlerweile vollkommen ausgetrocknet und seine Stimme kratzte.<br/>
<span></span>Seine Nervenenden standen in Flammen und explodierten, als Gellerts hartes Glied unsanft und grob gegen seine überreizte Prostata stieß. Es war viel zu viel. Solange der Zauber auf ihm lag, war Albus an der Grenze zum Orgasmus und jede weitere Reizung war mehr, als er ertragen konnte. Trotzdem tat es gut, Gellert endlich in sich zu fühlen, auf emotionaler Ebene. Albus wusste, dass sein Körper nicht mehr konnte. Dass er sich nach Erholung sehnte. Aber er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, wieder von Gellert ausgefüllt zu werden, dass er es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Er wollte weiter, wollte mehr, auch, wenn sein Körper nicht sehr viel mehr ertrug. Obwohl jeder Stoß gegen seine wunde Prostata deutlichen Schmerz durch seinen Körper sandte, wollte er es genießen. Er versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie sich Gellert in ihm anfühlte, und den feinen Schmerz zu ignorieren.<br/>
<span></span>Gellert, der ebenso mit seiner Geduld am Ende angelangt zu sein schien, trieb sich immer fordernder in ihn hinein und, zu allem Überfluss, begann er erneut, Albus‘ Glied zu massieren.<br/>
<span></span>Schwach schüttelte Albus den Kopf, Tränen liefen ihm in Strömen aus den Augen und sein Atem war abgehackt. Er konnte nicht mehr. Jede Faser seines Körpers schmerzte vor Anspannung und in Ermangelung der Erlösung, die er sich so sehr herbeisehnte.<br/>
<span></span>Als Gellert sich dann endlich erbarmte und den Zauber löste, der ihn zurückhielt, trieb es Albus so heftig über die Klippe, dass er laut aufstöhnte und sich heftig zusammenkrampfte.<br/>
<span></span>Er hatte bereits vorher wieder angefangen, unkontrolliert zu zucken und sein Geist war abermals in den Rausch abgedriftet. Als nun endlich die Wellen seines zweiten Orgasmus über ihn hinwegrollten, fühlte er sich auf so viele Arten gelöst und frei, dass er glaubte, noch nie etwas Besseres erlebt zu haben.<br/>
<span></span>Sein Inneres, das sich in bebenden Wellen wieder und wieder zusammenzog, ließ auch Gellert kommen, der sich heiß und mit einem unterdrückten, knurrenden Stöhnen in ihm ergoss, während er sich eng an Albus schmiegte und ihn einen Moment lang unter sich begrub.<br/>
<span></span>Über allen Maßen befriedigt genoss Albus den Orgasmus in vollen Zügen, während sein Körper und sein Geist allmählich zur Ruhe kamen. Atemlos blinzelte Albus gegen die Tränen an, die ihm sie Sicht verschleierten. Jetzt, da er allmählich seine Sprache wiederfand, warf er Gellert einen amüsierten Blick zu.<br/>
<span></span>„Du…”, sagte er mit kratziger Stimme und räusperte sich, während er schwach den Kopf hob, um Gellert besser ansehen zu können.<br/>
<span></span>„Du musst immer … übertreiben.” Er schenkte Gellert ein schiefes Lächeln. Nicht, dass ihn das störte.<br/>
<span></span>„Seit wann zählen zwei Orgasmen zu Übertreiben?", konterte Gellert amüsiert, der sich eben wieder aufrichtete.<br/>
<span></span>Albus schmunzelte und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Dass es nicht um die Orgasmen ging, war ihnen beiden klar. Vielmehr die endlose provozierende Überreizung dazwischen. Gellert schien sich ebenso vergessen zu haben wie Albus, dass er sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen. Für gewöhnlich ließ er Albus dazwischen wenigstens einen Moment, um wieder klar zu denken, damit sie zum nächsten Schritt übergehen konnten. Aber vielleicht hatte er es auch getan, weil der Abend bereits zu weit fortgeschritten war, um ein langes Spiel daraus zu machen. Weil er geahnt hatte, dass Albus zwar gierig aber erschöpft war und mit ihm wenig anzufangen gewesen wäre. Für lange Experimente hatten sie weder Zeit noch Kraft gehabt und so, wie Gellert es getan hatte, hatten sie an Intensität nichts einbüßen müssen.<br/>
<span></span>„Ich sagte ja, du machst mich wahnsinnig”, sagte Albus leise kichernd. „Das war wohl eine selbsterfüllende Prophezeiung.”<br/>
<span></span>„Und das tue ich liebend gern", schnurrte Gellert, ehe er sich einen weiteren, kleinen Kuss stahl.<br/>
<span></span>Dann zog er sich aus Albus zurück, streckte sich, ließ kurz seine Schultern rollen, ehe er die Spuren auf ihren Körpern magisch mit einer Handbewegung beseitigte.<br/>
<span></span>Einen Moment betrachtete er Albus, als könne er nichts schöneres betrachten als seinen erschöpften Liebhaber. Dann löste er den Zauber, der Albus‘ Handgelenke noch immer an die Seile gebunden hielt. Und, ganz der rücksichtsvolle Gentleman, hob er Albus aus der Schaukel heraus. An Laufen war für Albus ohnehin nicht zu denken, nach dieser Behandlung. Er ließ sich bereitwillig von Gellert tragen – etwas, das er außerhalb des Spiels nicht sonderlich prickelnd fand, nun aber ganz zauberhaft – und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, ehe er ihm sanft ins Ohrläppchen biss.<br/>
<span></span>„Bett?“, fragte Gellert, während er, als würde er die Antwort bereits kennen, schon zu ihren Schlafräumen lief.<br/>
<span></span>„Klingt perfekt”, raunte Albus ihm ins Ohr. Er schlief besser, wenn Gellert bei ihm war. Es versprach, eine erholsame Nacht zu werden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aufbruch nach Afrika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Das größere Wohl ist bereits im größten Teil der Welt angelangt. Doch einige Ländereien fehlen noch, um Gellert und Albus die vollkommene Weltherrschaft zu verschaffen. Sie unternehmen einen nächsten Schritt auf dem Weg zum Ziel und Gellert macht dabei eine unerwartete Begegnung.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kleine Hinweise vorab:</p><p>~ Die Geschichte spielt in den 1920ern – Das bedeutet, dass auch Afrika über andere Ländernamen und Ländergrenzen verfügt als heutzutage. Wundert euch also nicht über die Namen. Sie entsprechen den damaligen Bezeichnungen ;)</p><p>~ „Akrolyten“ nennen sich übrigens die Anhänger Grindelwalds, laut JK Rowling.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nachdem sie viele Jahre darin investiert hatten, die Welt von ihren Ansichten zu überzeugen und ihre neue Weltordnung in den Ländern durchzusetzen, waren Albus und Gellert bei den meisten Kontinenten an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem der große Umbruch lange her war und sich die Bevölkerung mehr und mehr in die neue Ordnung einfügte. Muggel und Zauberer lebten Seite an Seite zusammen, wohlwissend, dass es die andere Seite gab. Zauberer lernten von Muggeln, Muggel von Zauberern. Es gab Unterschiede in ihren Möglichkeiten, Anstellungen zu finden, natürlich. Aber obwohl Muggel hin und wieder benachteiligt waren, ging es ihnen unter der alles vereinenden Herrschaft von Albus und Gellert doch nicht schlecht. Dafür hatte Albus gesorgt. Es war ihm wichtig gewesen, beide Seiten so behutsam an das Thema heranzuführen, wie es in einer Revolution möglich war. Und es war ihm besser gelungen als sonst jemandem, der es versucht hätte. <br/><span></span>Der große Teil der Welt befand sich bereits unter ihrer Führung, regiert von Präsidenten und Ministern, die Albus ausgewählt hatte und die Gellerts und seine Weltanschauung lebten. <br/><span></span>Nur noch einige Flecken Erde waren bisher von ihnen unberührt. Darunter zählte Afrika, das zwar eine recht fähige Zaubererschaft besaß, insgesamt aber arm und zu dünn besiedelt war, als dass man vorher einen Grund gehabt hätte, den Aufwand zu wagen. Afrika verfügte kaum über Ressourcen, die zur Stärkung ihrer Armeen oder ihrer Politik von Bedeutung waren und weite Teile des Landes waren schlichtweg noch unerforscht. Kein Kontinent mit großer wirtschaftlicher Macht oder einem Einfluss, der Albus einen diplomatischen Vorteil verschafft hätte. <br/><span></span>Doch nun, da alle anderen Kontinente mehr oder weniger unter Albus’ und Gellerts Obhut waren, wurde es an der Zeit, sich mit Afrika näher zu beschäftigen. Es würde das nächste große Projekt werden. Und Albus juckte es in den Fingern, damit zu beginnen. Die anfänglichen Gespräche, Verhandlungen und Recherchen hatten ihm schon immer mehr Freude bereitet als das mühselige Ende einer Umstellung, bei dem man für Routine und immer gleiche Prozesse sorgen musste. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Gellert letzte lange Reise war bereits einige Tage her. Und weil kein anderes Großprojekt vorgesehen war und Afrika als nächstes auf ihrem Plan stand, trafen sie sich in ihrem Strategiezimmer an dem großen runden Tisch. Albus hatte bereits eine große Karte von Afrika darauf ausgerollt und stand mit verschränkten Armen davor, während er konzentriert die Grenzen der einzelnen Länder betrachtete.<br/><span></span>„Also... Möchtest du erst noch Gespräche führen oder soll ich schon mal meine Koffer packen?", fragte Gellert, der sich neben ihm entspannt gegen die Tischkante gelehnt hatte, während er an seiner Zigarette zog. <br/><span></span>Albus warf ihm einen Blick zu und schmunzelte. <br/><span></span>„Ich warte noch auf die Antwort eines Stammesführers in Südnigeria”, sagte er und wurde wieder ernst, „Sein Stamm ist nicht sonderlich groß, aber er soll wohl einige recht bedeutende Waffen haben, sagen die anderen Länder. Man hat bisher nicht gewagt, ihn in die Zivilisation zu zwingen.” Er holte tief Luft und ließ sie mit einem Seufzen wieder entweichen, während er mit dem Finger auf die Karte deutete. <br/><span></span>„Ansonsten ist es recht eindeutig: Französisch-Afrika, Belgisch-Kongo und Deutsch-Afrika sind bereit und warten auf deine Anweisungen.” Da die Kolonien schon vor Gellerts und Albus’ Machtergreifung von den entsprechenden europäischen Ländern geleitet worden waren, mussten sie nicht übernommen werden. Das erleichterte die Unternehmung sehr. <br/><span></span>„Sie stellen uns ihre Einsatzkräfte zur Verfügung. Angola und Mosambik sind wohl zu Verhandlungen bereit, zumindest drücken ihre Briefe das aus. Ich würde sie daher bei einer Machtübernahme nicht allzu sehr ins Auge fassen, gegebenenfalls fügen sie sich freiwillig, nachdem wir andere Länder überzeugt haben, sich uns zu unterwerfen. Bei Ägypten und Libyen ist es schwieriger.” Er seufzte und ließ den Finger sinken, während er Gellert ansah. <br/><span></span>„Ich denke, wir werden sie uns mit Gewalt unterwerfen müssen”, fuhr er fort. „Die Ägypter waren von jeher bewandert in der Kriegsführung, wir sollten sie nicht unterschätzen.”<br/><span></span>Gellert nickte zustimmend während er aufmerksam auf die Karte schaute. <br/><span></span>„Bezüglich Südnigeria habe ich bereits einige meiner besten Männer angesetzt, um diskret zusätzliche Informationen zu beschaffen. Sie werden ihre Berichte sowohl an mich als auch an dich weiterleiten“, informierte er Albus. Sein Geheimdienst und das inoffizielle Netzwerk von Agenten und Informanten war in solchen Momenten Gold wert. Sollte Südnigeria tatsächlich irgendwelche ominösen, gefährlichen Waffen besitzen, würden sie es herausfinden.<br/><span></span>„Um Ägypten und Libyen brauchst du dich nicht zu sorgen. Schlussendlich werden sie sich uns fügen, immerhin habe ich die schlagkräftigsten Argumente." Damit drückte er seine Zigarette aus und schenkte Albus ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. Es war unverkennbar, dass er auf den Elderstab anspielte.<br/><span></span>Albus erwiderte das Lächeln. „Wir sind bestens vorbereitet, wie stets”, sagte er zufrieden, „Und doch frage ich mich, ob wir irgendetwas übersehen haben.” Er seufzte. „Es sieht zu leicht aus.”<br/><span></span>Albus konnte es nicht in Worte fassen und er wusste, dass das eine alte Angst von ihm war. Alles, was Gellert und er angefasst haben, war zu Gold geworden. Sie hatten die Welt gemäß ihren Vorstellungen geformt und hatten sich dafür mehr als einmal verausgabt. Nur beschlich ihn manchmal der Gedanke, dass es zu leicht gewesen war. Dass da noch etwas folgen sollte. Sie waren in den letzten Jahren so erfolgreich bei der Unterwerfung Andersdenkender gewesen, es war so reibungslos gegangen... Nun, verhältnismäßig reibungslos. Manchmal glaubte Albus nicht daran, dass sie wirklich so viel Glück gehabt haben sollten. Sie waren fähig, natürlich. Aber sollte das wirklich alles sein?<br/><span></span>Gellert neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und betrachtete Albus ruhig. Dann kam er um den Tisch herum, um sich neben Albus zu stellen. <br/><span></span>„Wir sind an einem Punkt an dem es 'leicht' ist, Albus", antwortete er mit fast sanftem Tonfall, während er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Karte vor ihnen strich. <br/><span></span>„Wir haben nicht nur die Welt revolutioniert, wir haben auch den größten Teil davon überzeugt, dass unsere Vision einer Zukunft besser ist als das jämmerliche Chaos und Versteckspiel, das die Zaubererwelt vorher betrieben hat." <br/><span></span>Albus nickte, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Gellert sah das Ganze zuversichtlicher, selbst, wenn Konflikte auf sie zukommen sollten. Albus war eher... friedliebend. Wenn es denn Friede war. Es wirkte trügerisch. Natürlich sehnte er sich danach, dass es leicht war. Dass es entspannter werden würde. Er seufzte, um seiner Anspannung Luft zu machen. <br/><span></span>„Ich schätze, es ist etwas wie Kontrollverlust“, murmelte er und warf dann Gellert einen Blick zu, „Du ziehst in die Schlacht und alles, was ich tue, ist, vom Rand zuzusehen.” Ein schwaches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. <br/><span></span>„Ich weiß, dass du siegreich sein wirst, wie du es immer bist.” Er hob eine Hand und strich damit über Gellerts glattrasierte Wange. „Aber in diesen Momenten komme ich mir immer seltsam machtlos vor.” <br/><span></span>Albus schwieg einen Moment. Dann raffte er sich zu einem zuversichtlicheren Lächeln auf. <br/><span></span>„Nun, ich schätze, ich werde dir einfach weiterhin den Rücken freihalten und die diplomatischen Gespräche führen.”<br/><span></span>Gellert, den diese Gedanken zu überraschen schienen, stutzte, ehe er Albus mit einem Lächeln die Arme um die Taille legte und ihn zu sich heranzog. <br/><span></span>„Liebling“, raunte er ihm milde tadelnd zu. „Was meinst du, wie es mir jedes Mal geht, wenn ich dich zu diplomatischen Empfängen begleite?“ Er zwinkerte ihm neckend zu, ehe er ihn sanft küsste.<br/><span></span>Sein Vergleich entlockte Albus immerhin ein kleines Lächeln. Er wusste ja, dass Gellert diplomatische Events nicht sonderlich mochte, aber dass es ihm da ähnlich ging wie Albus in den Schlachten, war beruhigend.<br/><span></span>„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, raunte Gellert ihm sanft zu und fuhr eindringlicher fort: „Es wird alles wie geplant laufen. Dein Platz ist nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld. Wir brauchen dich hier." <br/><span></span>Albus nickte tapfer und nahm sich zusammen. Rührseligkeit war selten seine Art, vor allem nicht in Strategiebesprechungen. Vermutlich brauchte er einfach Urlaub... ein wenig Ruhe vom Weltregieren. <br/><span></span>„Ich weiß”, antwortete er ebenso sanft auf Gellerts letzte Worte, drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf und trat dann zurück, aus der Umarmung heraus. <br/><span></span>„Also”, sagte er und versuchte, etwas von seiner gewöhnlichen Entschlossenheit heraufzubeschwören. Er ließ den Blick über die Karte schweifen. <br/><span></span>„Wir haben alles unter Kontrolle”, stellte er mit einem Lächeln fest und ein Hauch seiner üblichen Lust auf ein neues Projekt kehrte zurück. „Dann können wir die Umsetzungsphase einleiten. Ich werde nachher noch unsere Politiker und Diplomaten in Afrika über deine Ankunft informieren, damit sie die Mundpropaganda hochschrauben und entsprechende Informationsveranstaltungen für unsere Anhänger ausrufen.” Er warf Gellert einen fragenden Blick zu. „Hast du schon eine Vorstellung, wann du abreisen wirst?”<br/><span></span>Gellert, der ebenfalls wieder ernst geworden war, nickte konzentriert. „Gib mir eineinhalb Wochen“, sagte er. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Als eineinhalb Wochen vorüber waren, hatte Gellert alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getätigt und reiste endlich nach Ägypten ab. Fünf seiner engsten Vertrauten und fähigsten Akrolyten begleiteten ihn, während die Auroren und sonstigen Elitestreitkräfte dort zu ihnen stoßen würden. Sie würden drei Tage auf der Militärbasis verbringen, wo Gellert schließlich noch einmal diverse strategische Besprechungen und Briefings mit den Generälen und Oberoffizieren hätte, um dann mit Albus‘ offiziellem Einverständnis den Feldzug zu starten.<br/><span></span>Wie Gellert es 'prophezeit' hatte, lief dieser Feldzug erfolgreich ab. Die Ägypter hatten sich bis zum letzten Atemzug beeindruckend gewehrt, das musste man ihnen lassen. Doch schlussendlich hatten sie eine verheerende Niederlade in Kauf nehmen müssen, was nicht zuletzt an Gellerts hartem, konsequenten Vorgehen lag. Wie bei all seinen Schlachten vertrat er die Vorgehensweise 'Wer sich nicht ergibt und seine Loyalität schwört, lässt sein Leben.'<br/><span></span>Die ersten Schlachten forderten viele Opfer auf der Gegenseite, doch bald begannen Propaganda und Gellerts Ruf ihm vorauszueilen. Immer mehr Deserteure liefen zu ihnen über, immer mehr ergaben sich auf dem Schlachtfeld, als sie Gellert Grindelwald gegenüberstanden, der mit seinen Auroren über das Schlachtfeld walzte und dabei Schutt, Asche und Leichen hinterließ. <br/><span></span>Seine Teilnahme an den Kämpfen brachte nicht nur einen kräftetechnischen Vorteil, es war auch simple psychologische Kriegsführung. Die letzten großen Schlachten, in denen Gellert persönlich gekämpft hatte, waren schon einige Monate her, und er war sich mehr als bewusst, was für eine Wirkung er auf seine eigenen, als auch die gegnerischen Truppen hatte. Er war mächtig und der Elderstab potenzierte seine Macht nur noch mehr, ließ Feinde und Verbündete in Ehrfurcht erstarren. Es erschütterte die Entschlossenheit ihrer Feinde und festigte die Kampfesmoral und Loyalität seiner eigenen Truppen. Die wenigen Verluste, die sie im Kampf erlitten, wurden hingenommen, sogar gefeiert als heldenhaftes Opfer.<br/><span></span>Es lief einfach wie es laufen sollte. <br/><span></span>Leider schienen all diese Argumente nicht auszureichen, um Südnigeria endlich dazu zu bringen, sich ihnen freiwillig anzuschließen. Gellert, der in logischen Konsequenzen dachte, wäre gern mit gleicher Durchschlagskraft dort einmarschiert und hätte deren Widerstand gewaltsam gebrochen. Doch Albus hatte in seinen Briefen und ihren Flohnetzwerk-Besprechungen mehrmals betont, dass er dies nicht wünschte. Die Gerüchte über die wundersamen Waffen, die den ominösen nigerianischen Stamm beschützten, bereiteten Albus noch Sorge. Also fügte sich Gellert notgedrungen den Wünschen seines Partners.<br/><span></span>Als er entschied, nicht länger auf ein Entgegenkommen des Stammes warten zu wollen, machte er sich deshalb vorerst in friedlichen Absichten auf den Weg. Albus hatte ein diplomatisches Treffen organisiert, zu dem Gellerts Anwesenheit zwingend erforderlich sein würde. <br/><span></span>So konnte sich Gellert selbst ein Bild von der Gefahr machen und entschieden, wie er mit ihr umgehen wollte. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Als er an einem Nachmittag schließlich in Begleitung seiner engsten Vertrauten und einiger Auroren in Sichtnähe des Stammes ankam, deutete noch nichts auf eine geheimnisvolle Waffe hin. Er hatte darauf verzichtet, sein ganzes Heer Aufstellung beziehen zu lassen. Das könnte die falsche Botschaft senden. <br/><span></span>Der Dorfälteste, der in zögerlichem Austausch mit Albus gestanden hatte, erwartete sie bereits. <br/><span></span>Eine Handvoll seiner Krieger empfingen sie respektvoll, aber mit Skepsis und einer von ihnen, der ein paar Brocken englisch sprach, bat sie, ihnen zu folgen. <br/><span></span>In Gellerts Augen kein schlechter Start. <br/><span></span>Allerdings bemerkte er, je näher sie dem Dorf kamen, immer deutlicher, dass etwas Seltsames in der Luft lag. Eine Art statisches Kribbeln erfasste ihn. Es zog sich bis in seine Fingerspitzen. Seine Magie reagierte offensichtlich auf etwas, das definitiv mit Vorsicht zu genießen war. Er konnte nicht einschätzen, was es war. <br/><span></span>Dann, als sie keine hundert Meter mehr von der ersten bescheidenen Hütte entfernt waren, hörte er es: Ein grollendes Brüllen, das ihn erschaudern ließ. <br/><span></span>‚Drachen‘, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Das würde zumindest die Aufregung der umliegenden Stämme erklären, schließlich waren in Afrika kaum Drachen beheimatet. <br/><span></span>Aber etwas an dem Gedanken fühlte sich falsch an. Es klang nicht wie ein Drache. <br/><span></span>Während Gellert und seine Gefolgschaft der Kriegern folgten, an der ersten Hütte vorbei und dann zwischen weiteren hindurch, erkannte er in der Ferne etwas, das wie ein Gehege aussah. Ein, mehr schlecht als recht, abgesperrter Bereich. Und darin, nah genug, damit Gellert daran keinen Zweifel haben konnte: <br/><span></span>Chimären!<br/><span></span>Gellerts Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. <br/><span></span>Einen winzigen Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er tatsächlich sprachlos. <br/><span></span>Dann erst wandte er den Blick von den Chimären ab und schaute stattdessen dem Stammesältesten fest in die Augen, der auf dem kleinen Platz, vor der die kleine Prozession zum Halten gekommen war, bereits auf sie gewartet hatte. <br/><span></span>Gellert deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an, höflich und respektvoll. Aber keineswegs unterwürfig.<br/><span></span>„Wir danken Ihnen für Ihre Gastfreundschaft“, begrüßte er ihn, „und hoffen, dass dieses Treffen unseren beiden Völkern positiv in Erinnerung bleiben wird - als Auftakt einer freundschaftlichen Beziehung, die Unterschiede überwindet." <br/><span></span>Sein Dolmetscher übersetzte fahrig. Gellert hob eine Augenbraue, weil er ihn zittern sah. Die Chimären schienen einigen seiner Gefolgsleute tatsächlich Angst einzuflößen. Zurecht. Angst war in einer solchen Situation durchaus vernünftig. <br/><span></span>Der betagte Stammesälteste hörte aufmerksam der Übersetzung zu, ehe er schließlich großzügig nickte und sie dann einlud, die Nacht in ihrem Dorf als Gäste zu verbringen. Man würde ab Abend für sie ein Festmahl zubereiten, um den Beginn ihrer Freundschaft zu feiern. <br/><span></span>Gellert lächelte zufrieden bei den Worten, auch wenn er natürlich nicht so naiv war, zu glauben, dass es damit bereits getan war. Sie würden bis zum Abend und höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch morgen harte Verhandlungen führen müssen. Aber wenigstens herrschte bis jetzt etwas wie beidseitiger Respekt, was die Sache angenehmer machen würde.<br/><span></span>Der Stammesführer lud sie in seine Hütte ein, die größte des Dorfes. Dort könnten sie sich erfrischen und sich von ihrer Reise erholen. <br/><span></span>Gellert nahm die Einladung dankend an und schritt neben dem Stammesführer voran.<br/><span></span>Beim Vorbeigehen warf er noch einmal einen kurzen Blick zu den Chimären und schließlich zu dem jungen, rothaarigen und sehr hellhäutigen Mann, der im Schatten an einer Wand lehnte und nicht so recht ins Bild des Dorfes passen wollte. <br/><span></span>Bereits vorhin, als er die ersten Worte an den Stammesältesten gerichtet hatte, hatte er ihn bemerkt, wie er sie verstohlen beobachtet hatte. Seine äußere Erscheinung war ein zu großer Kontrast zu seiner Umgebung, als dass ein wenig Schatten ausreichen würde, um ihn zu verstecken. <br/><span></span>Nun, in dem Sekundenbruchteil, in dem Gellert an ihm vorbei schritt, gestattete er sich, ihm all seine Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, ihn von Kopf bis Fuß zu betrachten und ihm dann in die Augen zu blicken. Ein kurzer Moment, schneller vorbei als die Zeit, die ein Kolibri benötigte, um mit den Flügeln zu schlagen. Ein Augenblick, in dem Gellert ihn kategorisierte und zu analysieren versuchte. <br/><span></span>Und dann war der Sekundenbruchteil vergangen, Gellert war an ihm vorüber geschritten und trat auf die Hütte zu, die er bereits hinter zwei weiteren sehen konnte. <br/><span></span>Gemeinsam mit dem Dorfältesten ging er näher und als dieser den Durchgang für ihn öffnete, nickte ihm Gellert respektvoll zu und trat ein. <br/><span></span>Die Hütte war im Inneren überraschend angenehm temperiert. Eine willkommene Abwechslung zur Nachmittagshitze in diesem heißen Klima. <br/><span></span>Man reichte ihnen Erfrischungen und nach einigen floskelhaft ausgetauschten Höflichkeiten ging man zu politischen Themen über. <br/><span></span>Gellert hatte seine Strategie spontan geändert, nachdem er die Chimären erblickt hatte. Ohne Zweifel waren sie die Waffe, die alle anderen afrikanischen Länder fürchteten. Die Waffe, die diesen Stamm eine Sonderposition zuteilwerden ließen, trotz ihrer zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit. <br/><span></span>Das Einzige, was ihm daran unglaublich vorkam, war die Tatsache, dass es hieß, man Chimären nicht zähmen konnte. Wieso sollte man Tierwesen hier beherbergen, wenn man ihren Wert als Waffe nicht nutzen konnte? Sie auf dem Schlachtfeld zu kontrollieren, glich einem Himmelfahrtskommando. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob sie sich nicht gegen ihre Besitzer wenden würden, wenn man sie einmal aus dem Gehege herausließ? … Wie es überhaupt gelungen war, sie dort unterzubringen, war ihm ein weiteres Rätsel. <br/><span></span>Gellert drängte in ihrer Unterhaltung so sehr auf Details, wie es ihm die Höflichkeit erlaubte. <br/><span></span>Und, wie zu erwarten, war der Stammesälteste sehr schweigsam in diesem Thema. Er war nicht bereit, auch nur die kleinste Information darüber herauszurücken. <br/><span></span>Als Gellert dann Fragen zu dem rothaarigen Fremden stellte, der offensichtlich ebenso wenig hierher gehörte, wie die Tierwesen, stieß er genauso auf Granit. <br/><span></span>Es war wohl nötig, mehr Vertrauen aufzubauen, ehe er einen neuen Vorstoß wagte. Etwas, in dem er nicht so talentiert und geduldig war, wie Albus. Aber Albus war nicht hier und Gellert war sich sicher, dass er das Mysterium auf seine Art würde lösen können. <br/><span></span>Er war beinahe froh, als sie am frühen Abend eine Pause einlegten. Sie würden sich ausruhen können, ehe die Feierlichkeiten begannen. Bis dahin durften sie sich frei im Dorf bewegen. <br/><span></span>Gellert gab seinen Gefolgsleuten die Anweisung, sich möglichst unauffällig und respektvoll zu verhalten. Der Stamm sollte nicht das Gefühl haben, dass allzu viele Fremde in ihrem Dorf herumschnüffelten.<br/><span></span>Gellert selbst begab sich auf einen kleinen Spaziergang durch das Dorf und schlenderte dann, wie zufällig, am Chimärengehege entlang. <br/><span></span>Wenn er sich bis eben noch gefragt hatte, wo sich der mysteriöse fremde junge Mann im Moment herumtrieb, so fand er die Antwort direkt hier. <br/><span></span>Er war selten erstaunt, aber er war es jetzt. Dort drinnen, inmitten der Chimären, stand der Rotschopf und spielte mit den Jungtieren.<br/><span></span>War er von allen guten Geistern verlassen?<br/><span></span>In einigem Abstand zu der magischen Barriere, die das Gehege umgab, blieb Gellert stehen. Er konnte den Blick nicht von dem Schauspiel fortreißen, obwohl er fest damit rechnete, dass der junge Mann jeden Moment gefressen oder verbrannt werden würde. <br/><span></span>Doch, anders als Gellert es erwartet hatte, geschah das nicht. <br/><span></span>Im Gegenteil, der Fremde fuhr damit fort, mit den Jungtieren herumzutollen, bis er zufällig in Gellerts Richtung schaute und sich sichtbar versteifte. <br/><span></span>Gellert beobachtete amüsiert, wie er in sich zusammensank, kaum, dass er sich Gellerts Aufmerksamkeit gewiss war. <br/><span></span>Einige Minuten beschäftigte er sich noch mit den Chimären, doch dann schien er zu beschließen zu gehen - und das in einem auffällig großen Bogen und mit vehement gesenktem Blick. Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte kurz. Von jemandem, dem Chimären nichts anhaben konnten, hätte er kein derart scheues Verhalten erwartet. Er fragte sich, wie jemand, der versuchte, sich derart klein zu machen und keinerlei Selbstsicherheit oder Dominanz ausstrahlte, es schaffte, mit solch gefährlichen Bestien zu arbeiten. Vielleicht war ja sogar genau das Geheimnis? Nahmen die Chimären ihn etwa als kaum bedrohlicher wahr wie einen Flubberwurm? Reagierten sie deshalb so friedfertig und entspannt auf seine Nähe? <br/><span></span>Als der Fremde in deutlichem Abstand zu ihm das Gehege verließ, richtete Gellert seinen Blick wieder auf die Chimären, ehe er ruhig fragte: „Mr. Scamander, wenn ich richtig informiert wurde?"<br/><span></span>Immerhin den Namen hatte der Dorfälteste ihm nicht vorenthalten können. <br/><span></span>Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der junge Mann erstarrte. <br/><span></span>„Ja, Sir”, sagte er. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen. <br/><span></span>Gellert wandte sich ihm zu und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam in seiner Verunsicherung. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt und die Hände vor Anspannung an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt.<br/><span></span>„Das sind ein paar beeindruckende Bestien, mit denen Sie da befreundet sind, Mr. Scamander", sagte er freundlich.<br/><span></span>Der junge Mann warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. „Chimären”, sagte er knapp, aber höflich. „Sie... sie waren nicht artgerecht gehalten worden, als ich sie fand”, setzte er hinzu.<br/><span></span>Seine Schultern zitterten, obwohl es hier so warm war, dass er unmöglich frieren konnte. <br/><span></span>Gellert schmunzelte. Zumindest schien er gesunden Respekt vor gewissen Persönlichkeiten zu haben. <br/><span></span>Seine Worte allerdings klangen, als müsste er sich rechtfertigen, weil er fürchtete, dass Gellert ihn hier nicht haben wollte. <br/><span></span>„Oh?", gab er überrascht von sich. „Dann hatten die Chimären wohl Glück, dass Sie hier vorbei gekommen sind."<br/><span></span>Mr. Scamander nickte. <br/><span></span>„Ja”, sagte er schlicht aber überraschend entschieden, „Ja, das hatten sie.”<br/><span></span>Gellert hielt sein freundliches Lächeln weiter aufrecht.<br/><span></span>„Und was hat Sie hierher geführt, Mr. Scamander? Sie sind ein ganzes Stück entfernt von der Heimat“, stellte er fest, denn der Akzent des Fremden war unverkennbar britisch. Er beobachtete Mr. Scamanders Reaktion. <br/><span></span>Der junge Mann senkte den Kopf tiefer, als wollte er sich vor der Aufmerksamkeit verstecken. <br/><span></span>„Meine Arbeit”, sagte er und als Gellert schon glaubte, dass er ihm wirklich jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen müsste, fuhr er zögernd fort: „Ich bin Magizoologe und arbeite an einem Buch über Tierwesen.“ <br/><span></span>Es kostete ihn einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe er noch hinzusetzte: „Dafür reise ich durch die Welt und wenn ich, wie hier, auf Tierwesen stoße, die Hilfe benötigen, dann sorge ich dafür, dass sie sie bekommen.” Er schenkte Gellert ein nervöses Lächeln. <br/><span></span>Gellert hörte nicht auf, ihn anzusehen. Jedes seiner Worte, jede Geste und jede Regung in seiner Mimik wollte er auseinandernehmen und den Wahrheitsgehalt dahinter prüfen.<br/><span></span>„Wie nobel von Ihnen", kommentierte er, während er eine Zigarette aus seinem Etui nahm und sie anzündete.<br/><span></span>„Da ist Afrika natürlich eine gute Wahl. Viele seltene und wertvolle Tierwesen für Ihr... Buch." <br/><span></span>Er schenkte Scamander ein lauerndes Lächeln, das selbst dem naiv und überfordert wirkenden jungen Mann klarmachen dürfte, dass er in ihm eher einen Schwarzmarkthändler oder Wilderer vermutete, der sich eine gute Lügenschichte zurechtgelegt hatte.<br/><span></span>Entgegen seiner Erwartungen straffte der junge Mann überraschend energisch die Schultern.<br/><span></span>„Ich tue das nicht, um ‘nobel’ zu sein”, sagte Mr. Scamander scharf, zuckte dann vor dem Klang seiner eigenen Stimme sichtlich zusammen und fuhr kleinlauter fort: „Es gibt in dieser Welt viel Leid und das wenigste davon wird von Tierwesen verursacht, Mr. Grindelwald.”<br/><span></span>Gellert hob eine Augenbraue, während Mr. Scamander tief durchatmete, als versuchte er, sich zu sammeln. <br/><span></span>„Trotzdem sind sie diejenigen, die das meiste Leid zu erdulden haben“, setzte der junge Mann hinzu „Ich bin hier, um dieses Ungleichgewicht auszumerzen. Und wenn ich durch meine Bücher die Menschheit darüber informieren kann, wie man mit Tierwesen umgehen sollte und wie man sie schützen kann, dann habe ich damit einen entscheidenden Teil dieses Ziels erfüllt.”<br/><span></span>Gellert schwieg verwundert. Er musste feststellen, dass er begann, Mr. Scamander zu glauben. Ein leises Lachen entwich ihm. <br/><span></span>„Ein Freigeist und Idealist also. Gefällt mir", antwortete er mit einem warmen Schmunzeln, während er an seiner Zigarette zog. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu den Chimären.<br/><span></span>„Ich gebe zu, ich bin überrascht. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, hier furchteinflößende Waffen zu finden. Stattdessen entdecke ich ein Gehege voller unberechenbarer Bestien, die vermutlich das ganze Dorf in Schutt und Asche legen und jeden Dorfbewohner fressen würden, wenn sie die Barrieren überwinden würden."<br/><span></span>Gellert hatte seine Worte mit Absicht provokativ gewählt. Eine These in den Raum zu werfen, die an den Idealen eines anderen kratzte, war immer noch die beste Möglichkeit, die Leute zum Reden zu bringen. <br/><span></span>Und als Mr. Scamander erneut den Mund öffnete, fühlte er sich darin bestätigt. <br/><span></span>„Sie sind nicht unberechenbar”, korrigierte der Rotschopf leise, während sein Blick unverkennbar liebevoll an den Tierwesen hängen blieb. „Man muss sie nur verstehen wollen. Dann ist es ganz leicht.” Mit einem Seufzen setzte er hinzu: „Leider begreifen das die meisten Menschen nicht. Und dann kann es zu Unfällen kommen. Genau deshalb bin ich hier. Damit es nicht dazu kommt. Ein solcher emotionaler Ausbruch ist auch für die Chimären sehr anstrengend. Ich will sie nicht weiter leiden sehen.” <br/><span></span>Gellert warf Mr. Scamander einen ungläubigen, amüsierten Blick zu.<br/><span></span>„Jedes Raubtier ist entspannt, wenn man ihm nicht in die Quere kommt, Mr. Scamander", sagte er, drückte seine Zigarette aus und ließ sie verschwinden. „Was ich mit unberechenbar meinte, ist die wahnwitzige Vorstellung dieses Stammes, dass man solche Bestien kontrolliert in einen Kampf schicken könnte." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich würden sie sogar den Stamm auslöschen, bevor sie überhaupt ein Schlachtfeld mit dem Feind erreichen."<br/><span></span>„Ich weiß nichts über solche Dinge”, antwortete Mr. Scamander schlicht, „Ich habe eine Chimäre nie unter der Führung eines Menschen kämpfen sehen. Als ich hier ankam, war der Stamm seine Feinde bereits los und die Chimären waren so eingesperrt worden, dass sie dem Dorf nicht gefährlich werden konnten.” Er zuckte in einer Geste der Ahnungslosigkeit mit den Schultern.<br/><span></span>Gellert versteckte seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass Mr. Scamander offenbar ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte. Es interessierte ihn wirklich, wie die Schamanen die Chimären angeblich während eines Kampfes gefügig gemacht haben konnten.<br/><span></span>Unerwartet redselig fuhr der junge Mann fort: „Jetzt, da sie ein anständiges Gehege haben und ich den Bewohnern des Dorfes erklärt habe, wie man sie halten muss, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie den Stamm angreifen. Sie sind mit den Menschen, die hier umherlaufen, vertraut und sehen sie nicht mehr als Gefahr an, solange sich der Stamm an die Regeln hält.”<br/><span></span>Gellert hob ungläubig die Augenbrauen. „Regeln für ein friedliches Zusammenleben mit Chimären?“, hakte er nach, „Sie machen mich neugierig, Mr. Scamander."<br/><span></span>Seine Aufmerksamkeit schien seinem Gegenüber erneut Unbehagen zu bereiten. Er senkte den Blick, beantwortete die Frage aber dennoch: <br/><span></span>„Sie sprechen ihre eigene Sprache”, sagte er leise, „So, wie alle Menschen, Tiere und Tierwesen. Wenn man sie beherrscht, kann man Verbindung mit ihnen aufbauen. Vertrauen schenken und bekommen.” Sein Blick ging durch das Gehege, das mittlerweile im düsteren Dämmerlicht lag. <br/><span></span>„Ich weiß, dass es für die meisten Menschen schwieriger ist, als wenn sie Vertrauen zu einem Crupp oder einem Mondkalb aufbauen. Mir ist bewusst, dass Chimären deshalb als unzähmbar gelten. Aber das macht es nicht unmöglich, Freundschaften zu ihnen zu schließen oder ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen”, endete er mit einem kleinen zuversichtlichen Lächeln.           <br/><span></span>Gellert betrachtete den jungen Magizoologen nachdenklich und konnte nicht bestreiten, dass der an Naivität grenzende Idealismus, gepaart mit so viel Mitgefühl für diese Tiere, auf eine bestimmte Art erfrischend war.<br/><span></span>„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Ihr Buch erfolgreich sein wird, Mr. Scamander. Jedes magische Lebewesen verdient es respektiert und geschützt zu werden“, sagte er, „Und ich hoffe auch, dass die Chimären nicht in die Schusslinie geraten, falls es doch noch zu einem unvermeidbaren Konflikt kommen sollte. Es wäre nicht fair, wenn sie leiden müssen, weil Menschen sich bekriegen, finden Sie nicht?"<br/><span></span>Mr. Scamander schien von seinen Worten überrumpelt, als wäre es nicht gewohnt, auf Verständnis zu stoßen. Er starrte Gellert einen Moment unverhohlen an.<br/><span></span>„Richtig”, hauchte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme, „Das sehe ich ebenso.” Er räusperte sich und, als wäre ihm gerade aufgefallen, dass er starrte, wandte er eilig den Blick ab.<br/><span></span>Gellert schmunzelte über die Reaktion. Er kannte diese Phase eines Kennenlernens zu deutlich. Es war der Moment, in dem sich sein Gegenüber entschloss, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen. Die besten seiner Gefolgsleute hatten ihn auch irgendwann in ihrem Leben einmal so angesehen. <br/><span></span>„Nun denn, im Bezug auf die Verhandlungen bleiben wir für den Anfang positiv. Mehr können wir kaum tun. Ich nehme an, Sie werden bei den Feierlichkeiten heute Abend dabei sein?"<br/><span></span>„J-ja“, stammelte Mr. Scamander, der ihn noch immer mit diesem begeisterten Funkeln ansah, das er vermutlich nicht einmal selbst bemerkte. „Ich nehme es ebenfalls an“, setzte er hinzu, „Der Stamm hat mich über die vergangenen Wochen gastfreundlich aufgenommen. Sie scheinen mich mehr und mehr als Teil der Familie zu betrachten.” Und er raffte sich zu einem unbeschwerten Lächeln auf. <br/><span></span>Gellert nickte zustimmend. „Nicht nur der Stamm. Anscheinend auch die Chimären. Sie scheinen zu spüren, dass Sie es gut mit ihnen meinen und vertrauen Ihnen dementsprechend." <br/><span></span>Um zu zeigen, dass ihre jetzige Unterhaltung vorerst beendet war, trat Gellert einen Schritt zurück.<br/><span></span>"Dann freue ich mich auf weitere, interessante Gespräche mit Ihnen heute Abend, Mr. Scamander“, sagte er und schenkte Mr. Scamander ein charmantes Lächeln ehe er sich mit einem letzten Blick zu den Chimären abwandte und zurück zu der Hütte schritt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unerwarteter Besuch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt hat seine Gründe dafür, jetzt in Afrika zu sein. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dadurch in den Fokus des mächtigsten Zauberers der Welt zu geraten.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt war vor einigen Wochen in dieses Dorf gekommen, weil er einen Nundu in die afrikanische Steppe hatte entlassen wollen. Er war just in dem Moment auf das Dorf getroffen, als sich die Waffe, die sie sich zugelegt hatten, gegen sie wenden wollte. <br/><span></span>Man hatte sie falsch gehalten. In viel zu kleinen Käfigen, die kaum genügend Platz boten, um sich zu drehen und zu wenden. Man hatte sie gequält und in Ketten geschlagen. <br/><span></span>Newt hatte entgegen seiner üblichen Scheu gehandelt. Für gewöhnlich befreite er Tierwesen lieber, ohne den Menschen Bescheid zu sagen. Aber diese hier waren streng bewacht worden, von den obersten Schamanen des Dorfes, die der Magie kundig waren, und so hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, sich offiziell vorzustellen und seine Hilfe anzubieten. <br/><span></span>Newts Nigerianisch war ein wenig eingerostet und bis auf den Stammeshäuptling sprach niemand hier englisch. Aber das, was er verstand, war, dass die Chimären über einen Händler hierhergekommen waren. Das erklärte, wieso er sie so weit entfernt von Griechenland (ihrem Heimatland) antraf. <br/><span></span>Die Stämme hatten untereinander Krieg geführt. Der mit den besseren Waffen gewann. Und eine Chimäre war eines der gefährlichsten Tierwesen der Welt – was sogar Newt zugeben musste. So hatte also eins zum anderen geführt. <br/><span></span>Man hatte ihm misstrauisch erlaubt, ihnen bei ihrem Problem zur Hand zu gehen, nachdem er erklärt hatte, was er wollte. Und Newt hatte die letzten Wochen damit verbracht, den Stamm ein ordentliches, weitläufiges Gehege errichten zu lassen, die Wunden des Chimären-Elternpaares zu versorgen und ihnen bei der Aufzucht ihrer vollkommen unterernährten Jungen zu helfen. Mit jedem Tag besserte sich der Zustand der kleinen Tierwesen-Familie und damit auch Newts Stimmung. <br/><span></span>Newt war froh, dass er helfen konnte. Der Stamm war heillos überfordert mit den Chimären. Kein Wunder, Newt kannte sonst niemanden, der es wagte, einer einzigen Chimäre zu nahe zu kommen – niemanden außer ihm selbst, natürlich. Und nun gab es hier gleich vier von ihnen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Im Allgemeinen konnte sich Newt über das Leben hier nicht beklagen. Man begegnete ihm mit höflichem Respekt, ließ ihm seine Freiheiten in der Arbeit mit den Chimären und wenn er seine täglichen Aufgaben bei ihnen erledigt hatte, verschwand er heimlich in einem Koffer und kümmerte sich um die anderen hilfsbedürftigen Wesen in seiner Obhut. <br/><span></span>Fast konnte man meinen, dass es in diesem Dorf überraschend friedlich war, dafür, dass es bis vor Kurzem noch in kleinen Stammeskriegen gesteckt hatte. <br/><span></span>Und doch bemerkte er, dass die Dorfbewohner in den letzten Tagen unruhig geworden waren. An den Chimären konnte es nicht liegen. Wohl aber an den Händlern, die vorüber kamen und Kunde brachten. Newt beobachtete sie verstohlen, wann immer sie erschienen. Und jedes Mal schien der Stamm danach noch aufgeregter als zuvor. <br/><span></span>Die Fragen darum, wie gesund und einsatzfähig die Chimären seien, häuften sich. Newt, der den Stamm hatte überreden wollen, sie freizulassen, weil das für alle Beteiligten sicherer sei, wurde nervös bei diesen Fragen. Er verstand den Hintergrund nicht. Und das English der anderen reichte nicht aus, um es ihm zu erklären. So konnte er nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm fühlen und darauf warten, was geschah.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Newt war an diesem Tag etwas weiter hinten im Gehege, als der Tumult losbrach, der die Chimären unruhig machte. Von dort, wo er stand, konnte er das Dorf gut überblicken und er beobachtete, wie eine Gruppe mit Speeren bewaffneter Stammeskämpfer in die Steppe hinein eilten, einer kleinen Gruppe entgegen, die westlich gekleidet war. <br/><span></span>Newt ließ von dem Chimärenjungen ab, das er eben begutachtet hatte und das, zu seiner Beruhigung, in den letzten Tagen deutlich an Masse zugelegt hatte, und ging langsam und wachsam aus dem Gehege heraus, den Fremden entgegen – allerdings lief er dabei von Schatten zu Schatten der großen Bäume, suchte Schutz und zog seinen Zauberstab. <br/><span></span>Je näher er kam, desto mehr konnte er die magische Spannung fühlen, die in der Luft lag. Sie prallte auf die einschüchternde Aura der Chimären, an die er sich bereits gewöhnt hatte, und nahm ihm einen Moment den Atem. <br/><span></span>Newt ging weiter, verließ das Gehege und stellte sich an eine Hüttenwand, von wo aus er alles beobachten konnte. Die Prozession hielt, als die beiden Gruppen aufeinandertrafen. Kein Geschrei ertönte. Kein Kampf entbrannte. <br/><span></span>Dann, nach einigen Minuten, in denen er ungeduldig wartete, machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. <br/><span></span>Newt drängte sich noch weiter gegen die Hauswand. Er stand in ihrem Schatten, doch unter all den dunkelhäutigen Afrikanern fiel er auf wie ein bunter Hund. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er einen Unkenntlichkeitszauber auf sich legen sollte. Dann entschied er sich dagegen. Der Stamm hatte genug Vertrauen, um Fremde in sein Dorf zu lassen, als würde Newt zwar wachsam aber höflich sein.<br/><span></span>Doch, je näher sie kamen, desto mehr fühlte er den Druck auf seiner Brust, weil er erkannte, um wen es sich handelte. Es war vollkommen unmöglich, aber andererseits, warum nicht? Afrika lag noch nicht unter der Herrschaft des neuen Reiches und es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis man die Grenzen erweiterte. Er selbst war unpolitisch. Ihm war es gleich, wer regierte, solange sie die Tierwesen nicht mehr ausbeuteten als ihre Vorgänger. <br/><span></span>Und dennoch war er geschockt, als er Gellert Grindelwald höchstpersönlich in dieses kleine Dorf gehen sah. Inmitten dieser Einöde hatte er nicht mit einem der beiden mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt gerechnet, umgeben von Auroren. <br/><span></span>Newts Magen zog sich zusammen und ihm wurde klar, dass die Aura, die er fühlte, die des Mannes sein musste, dessen Macht die aller anderen Anwesenden in den Schatten stellte.<br/><span></span>Um keinen Fehler zu begehen, steckte Newt den eigenen Zauberstab weg. Er war dem Mann nicht feindselig gegenüber eingestellt. Dafür war er von ihm zu eingeschüchtert. <br/><span></span>Unschlüssig blieb er nahe dem Gehege im Schatten der Hütte stehen und beobachtete, wie die Prozession immer näherkam. <br/><span></span>Sie hielten auf einem Platz, auf dem der Stammesälteste sie bereits erwartet hatte, keine fünf Meter von Newt entfernt. <br/><span></span>Er drückte sich noch näher an die Hauswand und trat einen Schritt zurück. <br/><span></span>Der große Feldherr richtete seine Worte laut genug an den Stammesfürsten, dass sie auch bis zu Newt herüberschwebten. Vermutlich hatte er sie bewusst laut ausgesprochen, damit auch jene anderen Stammesmitglieder, die englisch sprachen, ihn hören konnten. <br/><span></span>Newt war ein wenig beruhigt durch die Worte. Zumindest für den Moment herrschte Frieden in dem Dorf. Und, wenn sie sich keinen Fehler erlaubten, würden sie vielleicht ohne Probleme einverleibt werden. Newt hatte sich aus der Politik herausgehalten, so gut er konnte, doch sein Bruder Theseus, der in England für Grindelwald arbeitete, hatte berichtet, dass sie nur zu den brutalen Maßnahmen griffen, wenn es nicht anders möglich war. Und als sich Newt nun daran erinnerte, besänftigten diese Gedanken seine Furcht noch mehr. <br/><span></span>Nicht genug, um aus dem Schatten zu treten. Newt war ohnehin kein Freund davon, die Aufmerksamkeit fremder Menschen auf sich zu ziehen (es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich in dem Dorf einigermaßen wohl gefühlt hatte) und wenn sie dazu noch die mächtigsten der Welt waren, war seine Scheu noch größer. <br/><span></span>Er hielt den Blick unverwandt auf Grindelwald gerichtet, bis die ersten Höflichkeitsfloskeln zwischen ihm und dem Stammesältesten ausgetauscht worden waren. <br/><span></span>Dann – und er wusste nicht, womit er diese Aufmerksamkeit verdient hatte – schaute Grindelwald ihn direkt an, während er sich mit seinem Hofstaat in Bewegung setzte. <br/><span></span>Natürlich gelang es Newt nicht, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Ihm sprang beinahe das Herz aus der Brust, als sich Grindelwalds erdrückende Aufmerksamkeit für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nur auf ihn allein legte. Es war vermutlich eine psychische Sache, sagte er bei sich. Niemand sonst schien den Anschein zu machen, als würde man ihnen die Luft abschnüren, wenn Grindelwald sie ansah. <br/><span></span>Als der Moment vorüber war, rang Newt um Atem.<br/><span></span>Ihm war es kalt den Rücken hinab gelaufen, als er Grindelwalds Augen gesehen hatte. Dass sie verschiedene Farben hatten, hatte er gehört. Dass es den bleibenden Eindruck, den er hinterließ, noch verstärkte, hatte Newt nicht erwartet. <br/><span></span>Er zerbiss sich die Unterlippe, während die Prozession in der Hütte verschwand, und hatte zum ersten Mal wieder das Gefühl, atmen zu können. <br/><span></span>Um sich zu beruhigen, ging er ins Chimärengehege. Eigentlich verlangte es ihn nach den vertrauten Geschöpfen in seinem Koffer, aber bei allem Fluchtinstinkt wollte er doch wissen, was hier vor sich ging. Und vom Gehege der Chimären aus hatte er den besten Blick. <br/><span></span>Also stahl er sich erneut hinein – der Anblick war niemandem der Stammesbewohner, die ihn vielleicht dabei beobachteten, fremd – und ging auf Sofie zu, die bereits auf ihn zusprang, ehe sie von ihrem Bruder umgeschubst wurde, der an ihr vorbei tollte. <br/><span></span>Die beiden Chimärenbabys brachten Newt schnell auf andere Gedanken. Unter den wachsamen Blicken ihrer Eltern bespaßte er sie, bis er den erdrückenden Moment fast vergessen hatte. <br/><span></span>Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. <br/><span></span>Bald schon erreichte die Sonne den Rand des Horizonts und begann, dahinter zu versinken. <br/><span></span>Und dann fühlte Newt es wieder. <br/><span></span>Diese markante Aura. <br/><span></span>Er spürte sie, bevor er den Mann sah. <br/><span></span>Sie wirkte nicht mehr so erdrückend wie vorhin. Vielleicht, weil die Nähe zu den Tierwesen ihn tatsächlich abgelenkt hatte. <br/><span></span>Verstohlen warf Newt einen Blick über die Schulter und zuckte zusammen, als er sah, dass Grindelwald in einigen Dutzend Metern entfernt allein stand und ihn ansah. Ihn und die Chimären. <br/><span></span>Er holte tief Luft. Natürlich hatten große Persönlichkeiten, die Kriege führten, Interesse an Chimären. Dieser Stamm war das beste Beispiel dafür. Dass auch Grindelwald die Verwendung von Chimären für seine Pläne in Betracht zog, war wahrscheinlich – wenn auch traurig. <br/><span></span>Newt tat erst so, als hätte er ihn nicht gesehen. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob das Interesse des Feldherrn ihm galt oder ob er nur zufällig im Blickfeld stand. <br/><span></span>Weil er nach einigen Überlegungen zu dem Schluss kam, dass es Letzteres sein musste, beschloss er, das Gehege zu verlassen. Er verabschiedete sich von den Chimären, ließ von ihnen ab und ging dann, in einem großen Bogen, auf den Ausgang zu. Er wollte nicht zu nah an Grindelwald heran. Der Mann hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als sich von Newt die Sicht auf die Chimären verderben zu lassen und er wollte ungern seinen Unmut auf sich ziehen. <br/><span></span>Newt hielt den Blick auf den Boden geheftet, während er ging und kam dann, in gebührlichem Abstand zu Grindelwald, am Ausgang des Geheges an. Er durchquerte die Barriere, während er überlegte, ob er auf direktem Wege zu seiner Hütte gehen sollte (dafür müsste er an Grindelwald vorbei) oder ob er einen weiteren peinlichen großen Bogen durch das Dorf nehmen sollte. <br/><span></span>Grindelwald ließ ihm nicht die Möglichkeit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen. <br/><span></span>Seine Stimme wehte ruhig zu Newt herüber. <br/><span></span> „Mr. Scamander, wenn ich richtig informiert wurde?", fragte er, ohne Newt anzusehen.<br/><span></span>Newt erstarrte. Augenblicklich senkte er den Blick zu Boden und ballte die Hände vor Anspannung zu Fäusten. <br/><span></span>„Ja, Sir”, sagte er. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen. <br/><span></span>Grindelwald wandte sich ihm zu und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam in seiner Verunsicherung. <br/><span></span>„Das sind ein paar beeindruckende Bestien, mit denen Sie da befreundet sind, Mr. Scamander", sagte er freundlich.<br/><span></span>Newt warf Grindelwald einen verstohlenen Blick zu. <br/><span></span>„Chimären”, sagte er knapp aber höflich. “<br/><span></span>„Sie... sie waren nicht artgerecht gehalten worden, als ich sie fand”, erklärte er, als würde das seine Existenz hier oder seinen Kontakt zu den Chimären rechtfertigen. Ihm schlug das Herz noch immer bis zum Hals. Den Blick Grindelwalds auf sich zu fühlen, ließ ihn zittern, obwohl es hier so warm war, wie es in England nicht einmal im Sommer wurde. <br/><span></span>„Oh?" gab Grindelwald überrascht von sich. „Dann hatten die Chimären wohl Glück, dass Sie hier vorbei gekommen sind."<br/><span></span>Newt nickte. Er war noch immer auf der Hut. Wenn Grindelwald hier war, um dem Stamm die Chimären abzukaufen, dann würden sie wieder in Schlachten geschickt werden. Größere Schlachten als die kleinen Fehden verfeindeter Stämme. <br/><span></span>„Ja”, sagte er, weil er nicht unhöflich sein wollte, ihm aber wenig einfiel, was er darauf erwidern sollte, „Ja, das hatten sie.”<br/><span></span>Grindelwald lächelte unverändert freundlich. <br/><span></span>„Und was hat sie hierher geführt, Mr. Scamander? Sie sind ein ganzes Stück entfernt von der Heimat." <br/><span></span>Newt erschauderte erneut. Diese wenigen Worte genügten, um sich beobachtet zu fühlen. Sicher, es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht hier wohnte. Und dass sein Bruder unter den britischen Auroren eine gehobenere Position hatte, musste ausreichen, damit sich Grindelwald eins und eins zusammenreimen konnte. Alte, traditionsreiche Zaubererfamilien kannten sich untereinander mehr oder weniger flüchtig. Dennoch bereitete es ihm Unbehagen. <br/><span></span>„Meine Arbeit”, sagte er schlicht, weil er Grindelwald nicht zu viele Informationen über sich geben wollte. Andererseits wollte er auch nicht defensiv wirken, also führte er es so weit aus, wie er es wagte. <br/><span></span>„Ich bin Magizoologe und arbeite an einem Buch über Tierwesen”, erklärte er, „Dafür reise ich durch die Welt und wenn ich, wie hier, auf Tierwesen stoße, die Hilfe benötigen, dann sorge ich dafür, dass sie sie bekommen.” Er schenkte Grindelwald ein höflich-entschuldigendes Lächeln, das bedeuten sollte, dass Newt zu uninteressant war, um das Gespräch weiter in die Länge zu ziehen. <br/><span></span>Mit einem unwohlen Gefühl in der Magengegend bemerkte er, wie Grindelwald ihn eindringlich betrachtete. „Wie nobel von Ihnen." kommentierte er, während er eine Zigarette aus seinem Etui nahm und sie anzündete.<br/><span></span>"Da ist Afrika natürlich eine gute Wahl. Viele seltene und wertvolle Tierwesen für Ihr... Buch." Er schenkte Scamander ein verschlagenes Lächeln.<br/><span></span>Entgegen besserer Vernunft fühlte Newt etwas wie Entrüstung in sich aufkommen. Er atmete dagegen an. <br/><span></span>„Ich tue das nicht, um ‘nobel’ zu sein”, sagte er und sein Ton war eine Spur schärfer, obwohl er sich hatte zusammenreißen wollen. Er hörte es selbst, holte tief Luft und fuhr mit beherrschter Stimme fort. „Es gibt in dieser Welt viel Leid und das wenigste davon wird von Tierwesen verursacht, Mr. Grindelwald”, sagte er leise, „Trotzdem sind sie diejenigen, die das meiste Leid zu erdulden haben. Ich bin hier, um dieses Ungleichgewicht auszumerzen. Und wenn ich durch meine Bücher die Menschheit darüber informieren kann, wie man mit Tierwesen umgehen sollte und wie man sie schützen kann, dann habe ich damit einen entscheidenden Teil dieses Ziels erfüllt.”<br/><span></span>Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, dann war es ihm tatsächlich gelungen, Grindelwald mit seinen Worten zu überzeugen. <br/><span></span>Er schmunzelte. „Ein Freigeist und Idealist also. Gefällt mir“, antwortete er mit einem warmen Schmunzeln, während er an seiner Zigarette zog. Dann sah er wieder zu den Chimären.<br/><span></span>„Ich gebe zu, ich bin überrascht. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, hier furchteinflößende Waffen zu finden. Stattdessen entdecke ich ein Gehege voller unberechenbarer Bestien, die vermutlich das ganze Dorf in Schutt und Asche legen und jeden Dorfbewohner fressen würden, wenn sie die Barrieren überwinden würden."<br/><span></span>Newts innere Aufruhr flaute augenblicklich ab, als Grindelwald seine Tätigkeit hier nicht weiter in Frage stellte. Er folgte dem Blick zu den Chimären, die friedlich im hinteren Teil in ihrem Nest lagen und sich aneinander kuschelten. Er musste schmunzeln bei Grindelwalds Beschreibung. Sie erfüllte ihn beinahe mit elterlichem Stolz, auch, wenn er ahnte, dass das nicht die normale Reaktion auf eine solche Prognose sein sollte. <br/><span></span>“Sie sind nicht unberechenbar”, korrigierte er leise, während sein Blick liebevoll an ihnen hängen blieb. „Man muss sie nur verstehen wollen. Dann ist es ganz leicht.” <br/><span></span>Mit einem Seufzen setzte er hinzu: „Leider verstehen das die meisten Menschen nicht. Und dann kann es zu solchen Katastrophen kommen, wie Sie sagen. Genau deshalb bin ich hier. Damit es nicht dazu kommt. Ein solcher emotionaler Ausbruch ist auch für die Chimären sehr anstrengend. Ich will sie nicht weiter leiden sehen.” <br/><span></span>Er bemerkte, dass er unerwartet redselig geworden war. Das hier war immer noch Grindelwald, erinnerte er sich. Aber Newt kam nicht dagegen an: Sobald jemand aufrichtiges Interesse an Tierwesen zu haben schien, verfiel er in einen Redefluss. <br/><span></span>Grindelwald warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu.<br/><span></span>„Jedes Raubtier ist entspannt, wenn man ihm nicht in die Quere kommt, Mr. Scamander." Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und ließ sie verschwinden.<br/><span></span>Newt überging die Worte. Sie zeugten nur davon, dass Grindelwald ebenso wenig Ahnung von Tierwesen hatte, wie die anderen Menschen. Aber das überraschte ihn nicht und er würde nicht versuchen, jemanden von seiner Meinung zu überzeugen, mit dem er sich nicht anlegen wollte.<br/><span></span>Statt eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten, fuhr Grindelwald fort: „Was ich mit unberechenbar meinte, ist die wahnwitzige Vorstellung dieses Stammes, dass man solche Bestien kontrolliert in einen Kampf schicken könnte." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich würden sie sogar den Stamm auslöschen bevor sie überhaupt ein Schlachtfeld mit dem Feind erreichen."<br/><span></span>Newt presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob und wie es dem Stamm gelungen war, die Chimären gegen den Feind aufzuhetzen, ohne selbst getroffen zu werden. <br/><span></span>„Ich weiß nichts über solche Dinge”, sagte er leise, „Ich habe eine Chimäre nie unter der Führung eines Menschen kämpfen sehen. Als ich hier ankam, war der Stamm seine Feinde bereits los und die Chimären waren so eingesperrt worden, dass sie dem Dorf nicht gefährlich werden konnten.” <br/><span></span>Er zuckte in einer Geste der Ahnungslosigkeit mit den Schultern. Ihn hatte bei seiner Ankunft viel mehr erschüttert, wie die Tierwesen gehalten worden waren. Nicht, ob es sicher für die Dorfbewohner war. <br/><span></span>„Jetzt, da sie ein anständiges Gehege haben und ich den Bewohnern des Dorfes erklärt habe, wie man sie halten muss, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie den Stamm angreifen. Sie sind mit den Menschen, die hier umherlaufen, vertraut und sehen sie nicht mehr als Gefahr an, solange sich der Stamm an die Regeln hält.”<br/><span></span>Irgendetwas an seinen Worten muss Grindelwalds Interesse geweckt haben, denn er hob die Augenbrauen und sagte: „Regeln für ein friedliches Zusammenleben mit Chimären? Sie machen mich neugierig, Mr. Scamander."<br/><span></span>Newt errötete peinlich berührt unter der steigenden Aufmerksamkeit. Er wich Grindelwalds Blick aus. „Sie sprechen ihre eigene Sprache”, sagte er leise, „So, wie alle Menschen, Tiere und Tierwesen. Wenn man sie beherrscht, kann man Verbindung mit ihnen aufbauen. Vertrauen schenken und bekommen.” <br/><span></span>Newt holte tief Luft und blickte durch das Gehege, das mittlerweile im düsteren Dämmerlicht lag und wo er die Chimären in der Ferne kaum noch erkennen konnte. <br/><span></span>„Ich weiß, dass es für die meisten Menschen schwieriger ist, als wenn sie Vertrauen zu einem Crupp oder einem Mondkalb aufbauen. Mir ist bewusst, dass Chimären deshalb als unzähmbar gelten. Aber das macht es nicht unmöglich, Freundschaften zu ihnen zu schließen oder ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen. Man muss nur ihre Sprache sprechen”, endete er mit einem kleinen zuversichtlichen Lächeln.           <br/><span></span>Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie er von Grindelwald angesehen wurde.<br/><span></span>„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Ihr Buch erfolgreich sein wird, Mr. Scamander. Jedes magische Lebewesen verdient es respektiert und geschützt zu werden“, sagte er und Newt schluckte, während sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, aber nicht vor Angst. <br/><span></span>Grindelwald schaute zu den Chimären zurück und fuhr fort: „Und ich hoffe auch, dass die Chimären nicht in die Schusslinie geraten, falls es doch noch zu einem unvermeidbaren Konflikt kommen sollte. Es wäre nicht fair, wenn sie leiden müssen, weil Menschen sich bekriegen, finden Sie nicht?"<br/><span></span>Newt warf Grindelwald einen scheuen Blick zu und es kam ihm vor, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen können. Es war wohl kein Wunder, dass der Mann so viel erreicht hatte. Newt glaubte, wahre Größe hinter der menschlichen Fassade zu sehen, die der dominanten Aura, die man nicht ignorieren konnte, gerecht wurde. Für einen kurzen Moment war er nichts anderes als beeindruckt und überrumpelt von dem unerwarteten Verständnis. <br/><span></span>„Richtig”, hauchte er mit belegter Stimme, „Das sehe ich ebenso.” Er räusperte sich und versuchte, sich durch Blinzeln aus dem Bann zu lösen, in den Grindelwalds Worte ihn gezogen hatten. <br/><span></span>Grindelwald schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. <br/><span></span>„Nun denn, im Bezug auf die Verhandlungen bleiben wir für den Anfang einfach positiv. Mehr können wir kaum tun“, sagte er, „Ich nehme an, Sie werden bei den Feierlichkeiten heute Abend dabei sein?"<br/><span></span>Newt wurde schwindelig, als Grindelwald weitersprach. Implizierte er gerade, die Chimären aus der Haltung des Stammes befreien zu wollen oder interpretierte Newt zu viel hinein? <br/><span></span>Er versuchte, sich auf die Frage zu konzentrieren, aber Worte zu finden, gelang ihm langsamer als gewöhnlich.<br/><span></span>„J-ja”, stammelte er und schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig, um sein Bewusstsein aus dem rauschartigen Begeisterungszustand zu befreien, in den es gefallen war. „Ich nehme es ebenfalls an. Der Stamm hat mich über die vergangenen Wochen gastfreundlich aufgenommen. Sie scheinen mich mehr und mehr als Teil der Familie zu betrachten.” Und er raffte sich trotz all der unerwarteten Eindrücke, die er von Grindelwald erhalten hatte, zu einem unbeschwerten Lächeln auf. <br/><span></span>„Nicht nur der Stamm. Anscheinend auch die Chimären. Sie scheinen zu spüren, dass Sie es gut mit ihnen meinen und vertrauen Ihnen dementsprechend.“, sagte Grindelwald mit einem zufriedenen Nicken. <br/><span></span>„Dann freue ich mich auf weitere, interessante Gespräche mit Ihnen heute Abend, Mr. Scamander." Grindelwald schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln ehe er sich mit einem letzten Blick zu den Chimären abwandte und zurück zu der Hütte schritt.<br/><span></span>Newt nickte schwach. Er wusste nicht, womit er ein solches Lächeln von Grindelwald verdient hatte, aber es raubte ihm den letzten klaren Gedanken. Er brachte nicht einmal eine Erwiderung hervor, eine höfliche Abschiedsfloskel oder ähnliches, und sah nur zu, wie der größte Zauberer der Welt sich abwandte und fortging. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p><br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Es war nicht viel Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Um sich etwas zu tun zu geben und sich zu beruhigen – denn aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ihn das Gespräch mit Grindelwald mehr aufgewühlt, als er ertragen konnte – stieg Newt noch einmal in seinen Koffer. Er sah nach den Tieren, die er heute Mittag bereits zum größten Teil versorgt hatte, gab den Mondkälbern noch einen kleinen Snack und tauchte dann aus dem Koffer wieder auf, der in seiner Hütte auf dem Boden lag. <br/><span></span>Weil er ahnte, dass es höflicher war, zog er sich ein frischgewaschenes Hemd an und band sich die Fliege ordentlich, ehe er sich aufmachte und zum großen Feuerplatz ging, um den herum die Tische aufgestellt worden waren. Es herrschte bereits reges Treiben. Nicht jeder im Dorf beherrschte Magie, aber sie alle packten an, so gut sie konnten. Einige kümmerten sich um das Essen, andere deckten die Tische, sorgten für ausreichend Getränke und stimmten ihre Instrumente. Es würde getanzt und getrunken werden. Newt hatte bereits ein vergleichbares Fest hier erlebt – allerdings war das weitaus kleiner ausgefallen und man hatte nur ein Schwein geschlachtet und nicht, wie heute, noch zwei Lämmer und eine Kuh. <br/><span></span>Als er eintraf, war der Stammeshäuptling bereits da und überwachte die Vorbereitungen. Von Grindelwald und seinen Leuten fehlte bisher jede Spur. Sie würden sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. <br/><span></span>Der Stammeshäuptling, der Newt von Anfang an mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit und Respekt begegnet war, wies auf einen Platz an seiner Seite der Tafel. Bisher hatte Newt immer zwei-drei Plätze von ihm entfernt gesessen, neben den Dorfältesten und den Schamanen. Heute war sein Platz deutlich abgelegener. Das störte ihn nicht, eher im Gegenteil. Je weiter er vom Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit fort war, desto besser.<br/><span></span>Unschlüssig, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, ließ sich Newt auf dem ihm angestammten Platz nieder und schaute den Dorfbewohnern bei den Vorbereitungen zu. Sie waren beinahe abgeschlossen. Es duftete bereits herrlich und jene, die Instrumente spielen konnten, hatten sich eingefunden und spielten die ersten Melodien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Der Raub der Chimären</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert will die Chimären. Newt will sie in Sicherheit wissen. Sie einigen sich auf eine Unternehmung, die beiden Interesen gerecht wird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auch wenn Gellert eigentlich gehofft hatte, mehr über die Art und Weise herauszufinden, wie die Schamanen die Chimären kontrollierten, so war das Gespräch mit dem jungen Magizoologen doch äußerst aufschlussreich und vielversprechend verlaufen. Er hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass der junge Brite ein typischer Wilderer sei, der auf dem Schwarzmarkt sein Geld mit seltenen, magischen Geschöpfen oder ihren Teilen machte. Wäre dies der Fall gewesen, so hätte er ihn leicht mit der Aussicht auf eine großzügige Entlohnung und ein zugedrücktes Auge in Bezug auf seine zwielichtigen Aktivitäten ködern können. Diese Sorte von Menschen waren einfach gestrickt und sprach eine einfache Sprache: Geld. <br/>Doch es war noch viel, besser wie es schien. Scamander war ein Idealist, noch dazu voller Leidenschaft und Mitgefühl für magische Tierwesen. Gellert hatte das Funkeln und die Hoffnung in seinen Augen gesehen, als er von den magischen Geschöpfen sprach. Es war derselbe Ausdruck wie bei vielen seiner Gefolgsleute in ihren frühen Tagen der Revolution. Der Wunsch nach Veränderung in einer Welt, die ihre Vorstellungen nicht ernst nahm. Das machte Scamander nicht nur zu einem möglichen Verbündeten in der Situation mit den Chimären, sondern vielleicht sogar zu einem potenziellen Gefolgsmann auf Dauer. Aber verlassen wollte sich Gellert darauf noch nicht. Leidenschaft und Faszination bezüglich Tierwesen sagten weder etwas über die Kompetenz noch über die tatsächliche Nützlichkeit des Magizoologen aus. Aber um das herauszufinden, würde sich das Fest am Abend eignen.</p><p>Die ersten Stunden des Festmahles allerdings harrte er neben dem Stammesältesten aus. Er ging mit ihm ins Gespräch, unterhielt sich mit den Schamanen und horchte sie über ihre generelle Einstellungen zum Leben, zur regionalen und zur Weltpolitik aus. Er erfuhr neues Wissen über ihre Gebräuche, Traditionen und Werte. Das war immer hilfreich, wenn man später in Verhandlung treten wollte. Dennoch musste Gellert zugeben, dass ihn die Gespräche schnell langweilten. <br/>Umso mehr wusste er in solchen Momenten Albus‘ Fähigkeiten zu schätzen, dieses ermüdende Socializing nicht nur auszuhalten, sondern auch gern zu betreiben. <br/>Er war froh, als sich zu späterer Stunde die Sitzordnung ein wenig auflockerte und er die Chance nutzen konnte, sich mit einem weitaus interessanteren Gast zu unterhalten. <br/>Er ließ sich neben Scamander nieder. <br/>„Gefallen Ihnen die Festlichkeiten bisher?", fragte er, den Blick unverwandt auf das große Feuer in der Mitte gerichtet. <br/>Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie der junge Mann erschauderte, als habe ihn Gellerts plötzliche Nähe erschreckt. <br/>Dennoch sagte er „Ja“ und als Gellert ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte, erwidert er es. <br/>„Und Ihnen?”<br/>Gellert betrachtete Scamander aufmerksam. Er wirkte fast wie ein scheues Mondkalb, nur ohne die skurril, verstörend großen Augen. Sein Schmunzeln wurde deutlicher. Wohlwollender. <br/>„Unsere Gastgeber haben keine Mühen gescheut, um uns respektvoll und gebührend zu empfangen", antwortete er.<br/>„Sagen Sie, Scamander...“, setzte er dann zu einem weiteren Vorstoß an, „Ich habe bisher noch nie von jemandem gehört, der hauptberuflich Magizoologe war. Was genau umfasst Ihr Tätigkeitsfeld?"<br/>Scamander warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. Das schien keine Frage zu sein, die ihm oft gestellt wurde. <br/>„I-ich”, stammelte er überfordert, holte dann tief Luft und setzte noch einmal an. <br/>„Ich beschäftige mich mit allen Themen, die meine Tierwesen umtreiben”, antwortete er schließlich, deutlich gefasster. „Ich rette und pflege sie, heile ihre Verletzungen oder ihre Krankheiten und entlasse sie, wenn sie wieder gesund sind, in ein artgerechtes Umfeld. Deshalb reise ich unentwegt durch die Welt.” <br/>Er schwieg einen Moment und schaute zum Lagerfeuer zurück, ehe er fortfuhr: „Viele von ihnen werden von Zauberern gehalten, die es niedlich fanden, sie als Babys von einem Schmuggler zu erstehen. Einige andere greife ich auf Schwarzmärkten auf, damit sie gar nicht erst zu einem Halter kommen können, der sie einpfercht.” <br/>Gellert hob eine Augenbraue. Der junge Mann trieb sich auf Schwarzmärkten herum? Ein Wunder, dass Gellerts Leute noch nicht auf ihn aufmerksam geworden waren. <br/>Scamander musste gemerkt haben, dass seine letzten Worte verschieden interpretiert werden konnten. Er senkte den Kopf und setzte eilig hinzu: „Oft gelingt es mir, dabei mit den zuständigen Auroren des jeweiligen Landes zusammenzuarbeiten. Offiziell bin ich beim britischen Zaubereiministerium angestellt. Wenn Auroren einen Schwarzmarkt zerschlagen, dann bin ich dabei, um die Tierwesen in meine Obhut zu nehmen. Und das… war es dann auch schon”, endete er bescheiden. <br/>Gellert lachte wohlwollend. <br/>„Sie sollten sich selbst nicht so klein machen, Mr. Scamander", sagte er freundlich, „Sie leisten einen wichtigen Beitrag in einem Bereich, der von vielen Zauberern übersehen oder unterschätzt wird. Das ist mitunter sicher eine undankbare, aber keine leichte oder unwichtige Aufgabe."<br/>Seine Worte waren offensichtlich gut gewählt. <br/>Scamander errötete.<br/>„V-vielen Dank, Sir”, sagte er höflich und setzte dann mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln hinzu: „Es mag nicht den Anschein machen, aber es gibt mir viel. Das Gefühl zu haben, etwas bewegen zu können. Die Stimme zu sein, die den Tierwesen fehlt, um Menschen zu verdeutlichen, wie sie mit ihnen umgehen sollen.” Er schaute versonnen zu dem großen Feuer hin.<br/>„Deshalb pflege ich die Tierwesen nicht nur und entlasse sie in die Freiheit, ich studiere sie auch. Mache mir Notizen, um meinen Mitmenschen eines Tages beizubringen, wie wir zukünftig mit ihnen umgehen sollten. Das... das ist mir sehr wichtig”, schloss er leise. <br/>Gellerts Lächeln wurde ein wenig wärmer, als der junge Mann so verträumt von seinen Visionen erzählte. <br/>Er beugte sich leicht zu ihm hinüber und sagte mit einem verschwörerischen Zwinkern: „Da sind wir uns gar nicht so unähnlich, auch wenn wir in anderen Bereichen tätig sind."<br/>Gellert bemerkte den Schauer, der durch Scamanders Körper wanderte und seine Schultern beben ließ, und lehnte sich wieder zurück. <br/>„Sie sind also immer unterwegs?“, fragte er. <br/>Scamander nickte fahrig. „J-ja“, antwortete er. Er klang ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht. <br/>Gellert tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken. <br/>„Da bleibt sicher nicht viel Zeit für die Familie", stellte er schlicht fest.<br/>„Das macht mir nichts aus“, erwiderte Scamander, der allmählich redselig wurde. „Die Tiere sind meine Familie. Und ich habe sie stets bei mir. Deshalb hält mich nichts lange an einem Ort.“ <br/>Er zuckte mit den Schultern. <br/>„Ich reise eigentlich immer. Wenn das britische Zaubereiministerium mich um meinen Rat bittet oder ein neues Gesetz verabschieden will, etwa zur Haltung des Walisischen Grünlings wie vor einigen Monaten, dann bleibe ich für ein paar Wochen dort.” <br/>Gellert machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz. Es war überraschend interessant, sich mit Scamander zu unterhalten. Gellert witterte einen Vorteil, den er aus einer eventuell entstehenden höflichen Partnerschaft ziehen konnte. Vor allem, wenn es um die Chimären ging.<br/>„Wie kamen Sie zu Ihrer Tätigkeit?“, hakte er weiter nach, um so viel Wissen über den jungen Mann zu sammeln, wie möglich war. <br/>Er bemerkte, dass Scamander immer weniger befangen war. Seine Schüchternheit verschwand, wenn er über seine Tierwesen sprach. <br/>„Meine Mutter züchtete Hippogreife”, erklärte er und fuhr er nach einem kurzen nachdenklichen Zögern fort: „Sie... sie wollte, dass ich die Zucht übernehme. Ich glaube, meine Liebe für Tiere habe ich von ihr. Nur haben mich die anderen Tierwesen auch interessiert. Schon immer. Und ich bemerkte recht früh, dass die Menschen meine Begeisterung nicht teilen.” <br/>Scamanders Gesichtsausdruck wurde verbittert. <br/>„Als ich begriff, dass Menschen aus Angst Tieren schlimme Dinge antun, konnte ich... ich konnte das einfach nicht so sein lassen. Ich wollte helfen.” Er schaute mit einem Lächeln zu Gellert auf. <br/>„Und das will ich immer noch.”<br/>Gellert schaute dem jungen Mann tief in die Augen. <br/>„Ich bin mir sicher, das werden Sie", sagte er lächelnd, ehe er es für eine gute Zeit befand, das Gespräch zu beenden. Er erhob sich.<br/>„Es hat mich gefreut, dass wir unser Gespräch vom frühen Abend fortsetzen konnten, Mr. Scamander."<br/>„M-mich auch, Mr. Grindelwald, Sir”, antwortete der junge Mann eilig. <br/>Gellert nickte ihm noch einmal zu. Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen und suchte das Gespräch mit einem der Stammesmitglieder. Er achtete darauf, keinen weiteren Kontakt zu Scamander zu suchen. <br/>Sowohl für die Verhandlungen als auch für die Option, Scamander bei einem Fehlschlag zum Befreien der Chimären zu nutzen, wäre es von Vorteil, wenn er ihren Gastgebern nicht das Gefühl gab, dass er sich zu gut mit Scamander verstand. Der junge Mann hatte die letzten Wochen intensiv mit den Chimären verbracht. Es würde den Stamm nur skeptisch machen, wenn sich Gellert zu sehr für ihn interessierte.<br/>Deshalb hielt sich Gellert nicht nur den Rest des Abends von Scamander fern, sondern auch die kommenden zwei Tage. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Newt war noch ein wenig benommen von seinem Gespräch mit Grindelwald zum Festessen. Er konnte weder glauben, dass der Mann sich tatsächlich für ihn interessiert hatte, noch, was Newt ihm alles anvertraut hatte. <br/>Und noch etwas bemerkte er in den nächsten Tagen, in denen er Grindelwald und sein Gefolge so gut wie gar nicht zu Gesicht bekam:<br/>Etwas an dem Mann zog Newt an. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Verbundenheit. Klein und unscheinbar, kaum wahrzunehmen, aber er kannte es von den frühen Kontakten zu seinen Tierwesen und er fragte sich, ob es daran lag, dass er sich schon immer zu Gefahr hingezogen gefühlt hatte. Die größten und gefährlichsten Tierwesen waren für ihn gerade Herausforderung genug. Wollte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein nun beweisen, dass nicht nur große und ‘tödliche’ Tiere im Grunde harmlos waren, wenn man sie einmal besser kannte, sondern dass das Gleiche auch auf mächtige und ebenso tödliche Zauberer zutraf?<br/>Newt war nicht überrascht, dass Grindelwald dieses Gefühl der Anziehung offensichtlich nicht teilte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet und es war ihm sogar ganz recht. Allzu sehr die Aufmerksamkeit eines derart mächtigen Mannes auf sich zu wissen, hätte ihn auf Dauer nur verunsichert, egal, wie faszinierend er ihn heimlich fand. Und nun, da er das Gefühl hatte, dass das Interesse Grindelwalds erst einmal gestillt worden war, konnte er sich wieder in Ruhe um die Chimären kümmern und aufatmen. </p><p>Weniger atmen konnte er allerdings am dritten Tag, als man ihn des Nachts plötzlich unsanft weckte, mit einer Hand auf seinem Mund, die ihn so festhielt, dass er aus dem Schlaf schreckte und umgehend Panik bekam. <br/>Er wollte schreien, aber der Angreifer musste ihn mit einem Silencio belegt haben, denn kein Ton entwich ihm. Newt riss die Augen auf, starrte hinauf und erblickte Grindelwalds Gesicht direkt über seinem. Auf einen Schlag wurde ihm klar, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nicht verschwunden war. <br/>Grindelwald hatte ihn im Visier. <br/>Und nun wollte er ihn leise verschwinden lassen. <br/>Warum sonst sollte er hier sein, mitten in der Nacht, ihn mit einem Silencio belegen, sodass sein erschreckter Aufschrei vollkommen ungehört blieb, und sich so sehr über ihn beugen, dass er ihn würde erdrosseln können, wenn er es wünschte?<br/>Newts Herz schlug in seiner Brust wie ein verängstigter Kolibri, schnell und holprig und panisch. Nur durch die Nase zu atmen, fiel ihm schwer. Etwas zu hören, ebenso sehr. Dafür rauschte ihm das Blut zu sehr in den Adern. Unbewaffnet, aus dem Schlaf gerissen und den größten Zauberer der Welt direkt neben sich, halb über ihn gebeugt, wuchs seine Angst in kurzer Zeit ins Unermessliche. <br/>Starr vor Schreck beobachtete er, wie Grindelwald mit einer Handbewegung einen Zauber auf die Hütte warf. Vielleicht einen zusätzlichen Muffliato, um sicherzugehen?<br/>Dann legte Grindelwald einen Finger an seine eigenen Lippen. <br/>„Sie werden nicht schreien“, mahnte er ihn leise, in einem Tonfall, der keinen Ungehorsam duldete. <br/>Newt schüttelte eilig den Kopf. Wenn er eins in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, dann, dass man mächtigeren Wesen gegenüber immer eine größere Chance hatte, wenn man sich ergab und sich ihren Regeln anpasste. <br/>Grindelwald nickte grimmig und vollführte noch eine Geste, während er die Hand von Newts Mund nahm. Newt konnte förmlich fühlen, wie der Silencio seine Kehle verließ. Sie kribbelte noch nach und er rieb sich über den Hals, um das unangenehm trockene Gefühl zu vertreiben, während er tief durch den Mund Luft holte. Dass Grindelwald ihn losgelassen hatte, hatte seine Panik ein wenig gedämpft. <br/>„Was...”, fragte er, doch seine Stimme krächzte und er räusperte sich. „Was wollen Sie?”<br/>Er ahnte, dass die Formulierung recht unhöflich war, im Angesicht dieses Mannes, doch seine Panik ließ gerade nicht viel mehr zu und Grindelwald hatte sich noch immer so bedrohlich über ihn gebeugt, dass es Newt nicht gerade beruhigte. <br/>Grindelwald schaute ihm so eindringlich in die Augen, dass er erschauderte. Da war es wieder. Dieses Ziehen der Faszination. Und zugleich diese erdrückende, mächtige Aura, die ihn kaum atmen ließ. <br/>Mit leiser, fast verschwörerischer Stimme sagte Grindelwald: „Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."<br/>Newt starrte überrascht zu Grindelwald auf, der ihm unangenehm nah war und ihn damit daran hinderte, sich in irgendeiner Form zu bewegen. <br/>„O-okay...”, stammelte er überfordert, ehe er eilig hinzufügte: „Natürlich, Mr. Grindelwald. Was... was kann ich tun, Sir?” Er blinzelte. Mercy Lewis, der Mann war ihm wirklich viel zu nah. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Entgegenkommen Grindelwald milde stimmen würde, damit er Newt nicht länger durch seine reine körperliche Präsenz in die Enge drängte. <br/>Als hätte der Mann seine Gedanken gelesen, lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück und sein eindringlicher Blick wurde weicher. Zufriedener. <br/>Und Newt konnte endlich ein wenig aufatmen… innerlich. <br/>„Die Verhandlungen laufen suboptimal“, sagte Grindelwald. <br/>„Oh”, antwortete Newt, während die Information langsam zu ihm durchsickerte. Das besorgte ihn. <br/>„Das ist nicht gut”, stellte er fest, unsicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. <br/>„Was... was gedenken Sie zu tun?”, fragte er vorsichtig. Er wollte nicht in Grindelwalds großen Strategieplänen und Kriegsvorhaben herumstochern. Aber wenn der Mann ihn schon aufsuchte, dann wegen etwas, über das Newt informiert sein musste. <br/>Zu seiner Überraschung zuckten Grindelwalds Mundwinkel und er schenkte ihm einen vielsagenden Blick. <br/>„Mr. Scamander... Ich halte Sie für einen sehr fähigen Mann auf Ihrem Gebiet. Was brauchen Sie, um die Chimären hier fortzuschaffen?" <br/>Überrumpelt sah Newt ihn an. So schlimm war es also bereits, dass sie sofort die Zelte abbrechen und verschwinden mussten? Dem Stamm seine wichtigste Waffe nehmen mussten, um ihn als zahnlosen Löwen zurückzulassen, der niemandem mehr gefährlich werden konnte? Oder um schlimmeres zu tun, das sich Newt nicht ausmalen wollte.<br/>Aber die Frage appellierte an den Magizoologen in ihm. Und wenn er sich auf einem Gebiet auskannte, dann da. <br/>„Zeit”, antwortete er also. „Wie viel davon können Sie mir geben?”<br/>Statt einer direkten Antwort seufzte Grindelwald und nickte unzufrieden. <br/>„Das hatte ich befürchtet“, sagte er. „Mehr als zwei Tage kann ich Ihnen nicht verschaffen. Drei, wenn es gut läuft.“<br/>Nun war es an Newt, zu lächeln. <br/>„Mr. Grindelwald, Sir”, sagte er zuversichtlicher und zum ersten Mal hatte er bei einem ihrer Gespräche das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu haben. „Ich brauche nicht einmal einen halben, wenn ich mir Zeit lasse.” <br/>Er setzte sich auf, soweit es ging, halb unter Grindelwald liegend, der sich noch immer deutlich über ihn gebeugt hatte und sagte: „Ich würde Ihnen gern etwas zeigen. Erlauben Sie, dass ich aufstehe?”<br/>Grindelwald reagierte auf die Frage mit einem deutlich skeptischen Blick. Doch dann lehnte er sich ganz zurück und trat einen Schritt vom Bett weg. Er bedeutete Newt mit einer Handbewegung, fortzufahren. <br/>Newt erhob sich. Die Panik vom Anfang war verschwunden, aber das Adrenalin floss noch immer durch seine Adern und die Aufregung darüber, was Grindelwald von dem halten würde, was er im Begriff war, ihm zu zeigen, hielt ihn in Atem. Er langte unter sein Bett, wo er den Koffer verstaut hatte, zog ihn in die Mitte des Raumes und klappte ihn auf. Er deutete hinein. <br/>„Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen?”, fragte er, während er sich bereits daran machte, die ersten Sprossen der Leiter hinabzusteigen.<br/>Er spürte Grindelwalds misstrauischen Blick im Nacken. Aber Newt achtete darauf, sich langsam zu bewegen und würde jede seiner Handlungen erklären. So war er hoffentlich außer Gefahr. <br/>Als er unten in seiner Hütte ankam, trat er zurück und wartete darauf, dass Grindelwald ihm folgte. <br/>Wenig später stieg der Mann tatsächlich die Leiter hinunter und blieb dann neben ihm in der Hütte stehen. Er ließ den Blick schweifen. <br/>Newt war sich nicht sicher, wie jemand wie Grindelwald all das hier auffassen würde. Er ahnte, dass er skeptisch war (weil die meisten Menschen so darauf reagierten, denen er den Koffer zeigte), also beeilte er sich, zu erklären <br/>„Hier drin beherberge ich alle Tierwesen, die aktuell in meiner Obhut sind. Oder eher, den Großteil von ihnen. Die, die ich auf den Reisen finde und die, wegen denen ich weltweit unterwegs bin, um sie auszuwildern." Er ließ Grindelwald einen Moment, die Information zu verarbeiten. <br/>„Wenn wir diese Hütte verlassen, werden Sie verstehen", sagte er und fuhr dann eindringlicher fort: „Bitte, ich muss Sie bitten, auf den Wegen zu bleiben und nur zu tun, was ich tue oder sage. Sie sind Fremde nicht gewohnt und einige von ihnen können recht... energisch reagieren."<br/>Grindelwald kommentierte seine Worte mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue und deutete dann auf den Ausgang der Hütte. „Nach Ihnen“, sagte er. <br/>Newt nickte. Er mochte es nicht, etwas Gefährlichem den Rücken zuzukehren. Aber andererseits hätte Grindelwald ihn schon getötet, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Und so, wie Newt es verstand, brauchte er ihn nun, damit dem Stamm seine Waffe genommen werden konnte. <br/>Er wandte sich um. Sie verließen die Hütte und traten auf den breiten Weg hinaus. <br/>„Rechts von hier”, sagte er und begann, in einige Gehege zu deuten, „Sind die Mondkälber, die Grindelohs und ein Kraken.” Sie gingen weiter und er deutete nach links. „Hier ist das Gehege des Donnervogels und weiter hinten die etwas herausfordernden Tierwesen. Das Nundu-Gehege schließt sich an und daneben lebt eine Graphorn-Familie.” Er ging den Weg langsam entlang, deutete auf die einzelnen Gehege, die groß genug waren, dass man das Tierwesen nicht immer sofort sah, und wies Grindelwald auf die einzelnen Tiere hin. <br/>„Wie Sie sehen können, beherberge ich Tiere aller Sicherheitsstufen, von unscheinbaren wie Muffs bis zu jenen, die mehr Rücksicht benötigen, wie die Runespoor. Ein Gehege für die Chimären kann ich hier ohne weiteres hinzufügen.” Er wandte sich zu Grindelwald herum, gespannt, was er von all dem halten würde und auch ein wenig stolz auf seine kleine Familie.<br/>„Die meiste Zeit brauche ich dafür, das Gehege zu errichten. Die Chimären einzufangen und dorthin zu bringen, wird schnell gehen. Also, was sagen Sie?”<br/>Zu seiner Verwunderung schaute Grindelwald so überrascht, als habe er es nicht erwartet, was Newts Tätigkeit alles umfasste. <br/>Unverhohlen staunend fragte er: „Sie kümmern sich ganz allein um all diese Tierwesen?"<br/>Newt nickte zaghaft. Nun, da die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihm lag, war er sich plötzlich Grindelwalds Anwesenheit in seinem Koffer überdeutlich bewusst. Er errötete peinlich berührt. <br/>„Ja”, sagte er leise und wich dem Blick des Älteren aus. <br/>„In London habe ich eine Assistentin, die sich um die Wesen kümmert, die ich nicht mit auf die Reisen nehmen kann. Aber alles, was hier lebt, wird von mir allein versorgt. Mit einiger tierischer Hilfe hier und da.” Er schaute sich um, ob er Dougal irgendwo finden konnte, um zu zeigen, was er meinte. Aber Dougal war entweder nicht hier oder hatte sich unsichtbar gemacht, weil ein Fremder hier war. Newt hörte auf, nach ihm zu suchen. <br/>„Mein Demiguise hilft mir mit den Okami-Babys, die noch sehr anhänglich sind. Würde ich sie den Tag über allein lassen, würde ihnen das nicht gut bekommen.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. <br/>„Alle anderen hier sind an feste Tagesabläufe gewohnt”, sagte er und ließ den Blick durch die Gehege schweifen. „Ich komme einmal morgens und einmal abends, füttere sie, säubere ihre Gehege und kümmere mich um ihre Verletzungen oder Krankh....” Er unterbrach sich. <br/>Etwas war dabei, sich von hinten an Grindelwald heranzuschleichen und er wusste genau, warum: Allein die silbernen Schnallen seiner Schuhe mussten interessant genug sein, um den Niffler aus seinem Bau zu locken. <br/>„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht tun”, sagte Newt streng, zog den Zauberstab und wollte den Niffler mit einem Accio zu sich rufen, bevor er noch ernsthaften Schaden anrichten konnte.<br/>Doch Grindelwald reagierte blitzschnell. Er entwaffnete Newt, der seinen Fehler zu spät erkannt hatte und nun augenblicklich die Hände hochriss, um zu bedeuten, dass er ihn nicht angreifen wollte. <br/>Grindelwald sah mehr als wütend aus. Sein Stab war auf Newt gerichtet, während er ihn kühl mit einem verärgerten Funkeln in den Augen fixierte.<br/>„Mein Niffler”, sagte Newt schwach, während ihm bewusstwurde, wie das für Grindelwald ausgesehen haben musste. Er wagte es, den Zeigefinger zu krümmen und damit hinunter zu den Schuhen seines Gegenübers zu deuten. <br/>„Er versucht, Ihre silbernen Schnallen zu stehlen.” Weil Grindelwald nicht so aussah, als wäre er im Augenblick sonderlich gnädig, setzte Newt eilig hinzu: „Sie müssen ihm verzeihen. Wenn er etwas Glänzendes sieht, gibt es für ihn kein Halten mehr.”<br/>Grindelwald schaute zu seinen Schuhen. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er den Niffler heraufschweben und betrachtete ihn kühl, ehe er Newt wieder ansah – unverändert den Stab auf ihn gerichtet. <br/>„Sie halten sich einen Niffler?“, fragte er trocken, in einem Tonfall, als zweifelte er an Newts gesundem Menschenverstand.<br/>„Ja, aber er ist vollkommen harmlos”, sagte Newt eilig und widerstand dem Drang, an Grindelwald heranzutreten und das Tier an sich zu nehmen, das nun, da es erwischt worden war, stillhielt und wie erstarrt Grindelwalds Blick erwiderte. <br/>„Bitte, tun Sie ihm nichts”, bat Newt, der nervös wurde, weil Grindelwald den Niffler erneut taxierte. <br/>„Er meint es wirklich nicht böse. Und er ist in keinster Weise gefährlich für Sie.”<br/>„Ich würde etwas, das versucht, mich zu bestehlen, nicht als harmlos bezeichnen, Mr. Scamander“, gab Grindelwald kühl zu bedenken, ließ dann aber den Zauberstab sinken und den Niffler hinüber in die Newts Arme schweben.<br/>Er schenkte Newt ein schmales Lächeln, doch seine Augen funkelten unverändert gefährlich. <br/>„Ich würde es bevorzugen, Sie würden dieses Tier sicher verwahren, solange ich mich in Ihrem Koffer befinde."<br/>Newt war so erleichtert, dass er beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre. Der Mann hatte schon ganz andere Hindernisse aus dem Weg geräumt. Newt konnte sich glücklich schätzen, nicht als solches eingeschätzt worden zu sein. Oder dass der Niffler als Bedrohung gesehen wurde.<br/>„Natürlich, Sir”, sagte er hastig und mit belegter Stimme. Er räusperte sich, drückte den Niffler an seine Brust und atmete tief durch. <br/>„H-hier hinten habe ich einen Käfig, in den ich ihn solange sperren kann”, sagte er und deutete vor sie, auf das Gehege der Erumpetdame. Der Käfig, der daneben stand, war eigentlich für andere Tierwesen gedacht, aber für die kurze Zeit würde es allen Beteiligten guttun, den Niffler so lang dort drin zu verwahren. Newt bückte sich langsam nach seinem Zauberstab und hob ihn auf, in der Erwartung, dass Grindelwald ihn davon abhalten wollte. Doch als nichts dergleichen kam, trug er den Niffler zum Käfig, steckte ihn hinein und hatte seine liebe Not mit ihm. <br/>„Du bist selbst schuld”, schimpfte er leise, während der Niffler in seinem Griff zappelte und versuchte, zu entwischen, „Wenn du dich benehmen würdest, wenn wir Gäste haben, dann müsstest du jetzt nicht hier hinein.” <br/>Der Niffler gab ein klagendes Fiepen von sich. <br/>„Jetzt ist es aber genug”, sagte Newt streng, schob den Niffler in den Käfig und verschloss ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes. Der Niffler legte die Klauen um die Gitterstäbe und schaute zu ihm auf, mit einem leidenden Blick, als hätte Newt ihn ins Gefängnis geschickt. <br/>„Sieh‘ mich nicht so an”, sagte Newt, „Du hast dir das selbst eingebrockt. Ich hole dich nachher wieder raus.”<br/>Dann, nachdem er sich ein letztes Mal vergewissert hatte, dass der Käfig auch wirklich verschlossen war, wandte er sich wieder Grindelwald zu. <br/>„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir”, sagte er noch einmal und versuchte dann, sich auf ihr eigentliches Thema zu konzentrieren. <br/>„Hier zwischen dem Nundu und dem Erumpet kann ich die Gehege der Chimären anlegen”, sagte er und deutete auf die Barriere dazwischen, in der er einen neuen Raum schaffen würde. „Sobald das getan ist, kann ich sie hierherbringen.”<br/>Grindelwald nickte langsam. Er schien besänftigt von Newts Themenwechsel. <br/>„Meine Leute stehen Ihnen zur Verfügung, wenn Sie Hilfe beim Sichern der Chimären benötigen. Sie sind zuverlässig und werden sich ganz Ihrer Anleitung fügen“, verkündete er.<br/>Newts Herz schlug einen Moment höher. <br/>„D-d-das würden Sie tun?”, fragte er atemlos. Spätestens nach dem Niffler-Vorfall hatte er nicht mit so viel Großzügigkeit gerechnet. Nicht, dass er Hilfe nötig hätte. Er hatte schon ganz andere Tierwesen allein in den Koffer gebracht und die Situationen waren auch schon brenzliger gewesen. Aber dass der einflussreichste Mann der Welt ihm seine Unterstützung bei ein paar Tierwesen anbot – wo doch alle anderen den wahren Wert von ihnen nicht zu verstehen schien – war so beeindruckend, dass Newt der Kopf schwirrte. Ausgerechnet jemand, der so weit oben in der Gesellschaft stand, wollte ihn unterstützen. Das war eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für Newt, der sich damit abgefunden hatte, stets unverstanden zu bleiben. <br/>Er versuchte, sich von dem Glanz, der Grindelwald plötzlich zu umgeben schien, nicht allzu sehr ablenken zu lassen. <br/>„I-ich brauche keine Hilfe mit den Chimären an sich”, sagte er und atmete dann durch, weil seine Stimme hoch und unsicher geklungen hatte und er gefasster wirken wollte. <br/>„Aber ein Ablenkungsmanöver wäre hilfreich”, fuhr er fort und darüber nachzudenken, half, damit sich der unerwartete Rausch ein wenig klärte. <br/>„Es würde auch ohne gehen, aber wenn der Stamm nicht sofort erfährt, wohin die Chimären verschwunden sind, kann mir das Zeit verschaffen, sie ins Gehege zu bringen, aus dem Koffer zu kommen und damit zu verschwinden... während Sie... tun, was auch immer Sie für nötig halten.”<br/>Was auch immer er gesagt hatte, es schien Grindelwald zu amüsieren. <br/>Mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Schmunzeln schritt er gemächlich auf Newt zu, bis er dicht vor ihm stand. Er beugte sich zu ihm vor, sodass ihre Gesichter nah beieinander waren.<br/>„Mr. Scamander...“, begann er mit ungewohnt samtiger Stimme, „Sobald Sie die Chimären gesichert haben, brauchen Sie sich weder Gedanken um den Stamm noch um Ihre Sicherheit oder die Ihrer Tierwesen machen. Es besteht keine Notwendigkeit für Sie zu verschwinden." Er sah Newt tief und eindringlich in die Augen.<br/>„Sie stehen unter meinem Schutz und der Stamm wird Einsicht zeigen, sobald sie sich nicht mehr auf die Chimären verlassen können. Es wird alles ganz friedlich verlaufen."<br/>Newt lief so dunkelrot an, dass er es spüren konnte. Sein Gesicht war ganz heiß und obwohl er sonst nicht in der Lage war, Blickkontakt allzu lang aufrecht zu halten, starrte er nun in Grindelwalds verschiedenfarbige Augen und konnte sich davon nicht losreißen. Mercy Lewis, was war nur los mit ihm? Er konnte ja gar nicht mehr klar denken!<br/>Dass Grindelwald von Schutz sprach und von einer friedlichen Einigung, ließ Newts Herz höherschlagen. <br/>„T-tatsächlich?”, hauchte er atemlos. Sein Kopf war auf Autopilot geschaltet. Das Wort war ihm einfach entwichen. <br/>Newt blinzelte und zog den Kopf zurück, weil ihn die Gefühle, die auf ihn einprasselten, zu überwältigen versuchten und er keine Luft mehr bekam. <br/>„Wunderbar”, stieß er hervor und versuchte, irgendwie wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen. <br/>„D-danke.”<br/>Grindelwald nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut“, sagte er, lehnte sich zurück, steckte seinen Zauberstab fort und schaute auf seine Taschenuhr. „Wir sollten sofort anfangen. Wie lang brauchen Sie, um die Gehege hier vorzubereiten?"<br/>„Ehm...”, stammelte Newt, dem es noch immer schwer fiel, klar zu denken. <br/>„Ich... Ich denke...” Er holte tief Luft und riss den Blick von Grindelwald fort. Bevor dieser noch merken konnte, dass Newt sich wie ein Vollidiot aufführte, sagte er: „Zwei bis drei Stunden. Ich muss eine große Zahl Schutz- und Bannzauber auf das Gehege legen, dafür allein werde ich etwa eine Stunde benötigen.” Zaghaft warf er Grindelwald unter seinen roten Locken einen Blick zu. <br/>„S-soll ich Ihnen Bescheid geben, sobald der Koffer vorbereitet ist?”<br/>„Nein“, antwortete Gellert bestimmt, „Verlassen Sie die Hütte nicht ohne Begleitung. Ich werde Ihnen in zwei Stunden drei meiner verlässlichsten Leute schicken. Sie werden auf Ihren Schutz achten und Ihnen mit den Chimären helfen, sofern Sie Hilfe benötigen." <br/>Er steckte seine Taschenuhr wieder weg, während er Newt noch einmal ein zuversichtliches Lächeln schenkte.<br/>„Ich werde derweil mit meinen Männern dafür sorgen, dass Sie nicht gestört werden. Sobald die Chimären sicher verstaut sind, wird mich einer meiner Gefolgsleute kontaktieren."<br/>Newt nickte ein wenig überrumpelt. Er war es gewohnt, solche Aktionen im Alleingang durchzuführen. Nun die Gunst eines derart einflussreichen Gönners zu besitzen, brachte ihn deutlich aus dem Konzept. <br/>„O-okay”, murmelte er und holte tief Luft. „Dann... dann fange ich am besten sofort an.” <br/>Er wollte sich schon darauf einstellen, das Gespräch zu beenden, bevor ihm noch etwas einfiel. <br/>„Wenn Sie Ihre Gefolgsleute hierherschicken, können Sie ihnen bitte sagen, dass sie, wenn sie den Koffer betreten, in der kleinen Hütte bleiben sollen, die am Anfang liegt? Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Ich werde sie abholen.”<br/>Grindelwald lächelte salbungsvoll.<br/>„Natürlich. Ich sage ihnen, dass sie oben warten sollen, bis Sie sie herunterholen." <br/>Dann richtete er seinen Mantel. <br/>„Nun denn, Mr. Scamander. Ich verlasse mich auf Sie. Wir sehen uns in einigen Stunden wieder." <br/>Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum Gehen und Newt schaute ihm nach. </p><p>Er brauchte, nachdem Grindelwald gegangen war, noch einige Minuten, bis er sich soweit gesammelt hatte, dass er das Gefühl hatte, einigermaßen im Gleichgewicht mit sich selbst zu sein. Dann atmete er ein letztes Mal tief durch, ging zum kleinen Käfig, bevor er es über die Hektik vergessen konnte und befreite den Niffler, der ihn wütend anschnatterte, als Newt ihn auf den Boden setzte. <br/>„Ich weiß”, sagte er verständnisvoll, „Aber du musst vorsichtiger sein. Einige Menschen können dir wirklich gefährlich werden.”<br/>Der Niffler wirkte nicht so, als würde er es verstehen können und Newt hatte nicht die Zeit, es ihm begreiflich zu machen. Also ließ er es zu, dass das kleine Geschöpf zwischen den Gehegen verschwand, ging zurück zu der Stelle, an der der neue Wohnraum der Chimären entstehen sollte, und machte sich an die Arbeit. <br/>Das Wissen, dass seine Taten Lebewesen retten konnten, verlieh ihm jederzeit die ausreichende Motivation und Konzentration. Obwohl er heute kaum geschlafen hatte und wohl, so wie es aussah, auch erst einmal nicht zu Schlaf kommen würde, war er nun so wach und konzentriert, als hätte er eben eine erholsame Nacht hinter sich gebracht.<br/>Er blies einen neuen Raum zwischen den Gehegen von Nundu und Erumpet auf, versah ihn mit den notwendigen Schutz- und Bannzaubern und mit einigen Dingen, die den Chimären das Umfeld heimischer gestalteten: Trockenes Land, ein paar trockene Büsche, vereinzelte Olivenbäume und heiße Temperaturen. Eine falsche rote Sonne hing am Himmel des ausladenden Geheges, das beinahe so groß wurde wie das der Graphörner, die ebenso viel Auslauf benötigten. <br/>Als er fertig war, waren die drei Stunden beinahe zuneige gegangen. Newt eilte durch den Koffer, nahm Pickett von dem Baum der Bowtruckles und den bösen Sturzfalter aus der Hütte, die noch immer leer war. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Die beiden hatte er stets bei sich, wenn es brenzlig wurde. Sie konnten sehr nützlich sein, auch, wenn ihn eine Handvoll fähiger Männer beschützen sollte. Newt fühlte sich wohler, wenn er sich selbst verteidigen konnte. Und auf seine Tierwesen vertraute er mehr als auf irgendeinen Menschen.<br/>Als er den Koffer verließ, sah er, wie er es vermutet hatte, Grindelwalds Gefolgsleute in seiner Hütte stehen. Eine junge Frau, die sich als Vinda Rosier vorstellte, reichte ihm die Hand. Sie wies ihn in ein paar Punkte des Planes ein, die für Newt relevant sein würden. Er verließ mit ihnen in der Deckung der Nacht die Hütte, stahl sich in das vertraute Chimärengehege und brachte die Tiere so schnell in seinem Koffer unter, dass es beinahe ein Rekord war. Newt konnte viel schneller arbeiten, wenn andere ihm den Rücken freihielten. <br/>Und als der große Coup gelungen war, verschwanden sie aus dem Gehege. Rosier führte ihn hinaus in die Steppe, fort vom Dorf. Sie konnten bei einsetzender Dämmerung die Hütten in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung ausmachen. Aber sie wären außer Reichweite für jegliche unerwartete Angriffe. <br/>Stunden vergingen. <br/>In der Ferne konnte er sehen, wie Grindelwald und seine Leute die Bewohner aus ihren Häusern holten. Während es heller wurde, erkannte das Dorf, dass es um die Chimären beraubt worden war. <br/>Es war zu weit entfernt, als dass Newt erkennen konnte, wie es ausgehen würde. <br/>Also hatte er nervös neben Rosier und den Männern, die ihn und den Koffer bewachten, ausgeharrt und sich in der Zeit alle möglichen Szenarien ausgemalt. Er war nicht naiv. Wenn der Stamm sich nicht ergab, würde Grindelwald ihn vernichten. So lief das in der Welt. <br/>Aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass Grindelwald davon gesprochen hatte, es friedlich lösen zu wollen und das allein besänftigte seine Gedanken bereits. Er hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er die Chimären gestohlen hatte. Der Stamm hatte sie nicht sehr gut behandelt und wer ein Tierwesen nicht respektiere, verdiente seine Anwesenheit nicht. <br/>Trotzdem war er erleichtert, als Grindelwald wenig später mit seinen Leuten auftauchte und verkündete, dass sich der Stamm friedlich ergeben hatte. <br/>Dann wandte er sich Newt direkt zu und nickte zufrieden. „Gute Arbeit, Scamander“, sagte er. <br/>Newt errötete über das Lob.<br/>„Vielen Dank, Sir”, sagte er und meinte damit mehr als nur einen Dank auf das Lob. Ohne Grindelwalds Hilfe hätte er die Chimären nicht befreien können. Für diese Unterstützung hatte Grindelwald schon mehr Dank verdient als für alles andere. <br/>Grindelwald legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte. <br/>„Wir werden mit einem Portschlüssel zurück zur Militärbasis reisen“, sagte er, „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie uns begleiten würden und mir heute Abend Gesellschaft bei einem Abendessen leisten, Mr. Scamander. Da gibt es einige Dinge, die ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen würde."<br/>Newt nickte nervös. Wie könnte er da ablehnen? Erstens war er von Grindelwalds Anhängern umgeben und dem wichtigsten Mann der Weltgeschichte eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, wäre sicher nicht klug. Zweitens stand er nun deutlich in Grindelwalds Schuld. Und drittens wollte er nicht ablehnen. Sicher, er fürchtete Grindelwald noch immer. Newt hatte einfach ein gutes Gespür für Risiko und Gefahren. Aber, und das hatte ihm seine Freundin Leta schon früh bestätigt, die Gefahren zogen ihn auch an. Und etwas hatte Grindelwald an sich, dem sich Newt immer weniger entziehen konnte.<br/>„G-gern”, sagte er also, mit deutlich unsicherer Stimme, während ihm das warme Lächeln des Mannes bereits zu Kopf stieg. Ebenso wie die Berührung, die seltsame Dinge mit seinem Magen anstellte, der sich plötzlich flau und unsicher anfühlte, als würde Newt bereits den Portschlüssel in Händen halten.<br/>Grindelwald nickte noch einmal zufrieden und forderte Rosier auf, den Portschlüssel hervorzuholen. <br/>Man versammelte sich darum. <br/>Newt fühlte, wie sich die Wärme von Grindelwalds Hand in seine Haut brannte, während jeder den Portschlüssel berührte. Er wollte es eben auch wagen, da langte Grindelwald bereits danach und, verbunden mit ihm, wurde Newt mitgerissen. <br/>In einem Wirbel aus Farben reisten sie viele hundert Kilometer weit, bis sie schließlich landeten. <br/>Inmitten der Militärbasis. In einem großen Besprechungsraum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Der Kompromiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nachdem die Chimären befreit wurden, muss Newt nun erneut um sie bangen. Denn große Heerführer sind schließlich deshalb so erfolgreich, weil sie sich die Macht zunutze machen, die ihnen unterliegt. .... Nur kann er sich auf diese Sorge nicht so recht konzentrieren. Denn andere Empfindungen umwölken Newts Geist und Grindelwald versteht es darüber hinaus vorzüglich, mit schönen Worten zu verschleiern.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt war nach allem, was seit dem vergangenen Abend geschehen war, so erschöpft, dass er, nachdem er eine eilige Runde durch den Koffer gedreht, die Tiere gefüttert und sich vergewissert hatte, dass die Chimären sich in ihrem neuen Zuhause einlebten, direkt ins Bett gefallen war.<br/>Die letzten Stunden waren anstrengend gewesen und er hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit gehabt, irgendetwas davon zu verarbeiten. Er fiel in verwirrende Träume, in denen er mit einem Stammeshäuptling am Feuer saß und über Grindelwald sprach, der sie unterwerfen wollte, wenn sie ihm nicht die Niffler aushändigten, die seine Schuhschnallen gestohlen hatten. Und als Grindelwald dann plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, direkt vor ihnen stand und Newt mit diesem durchdringenden Blick durchbohrte, der bis tief in sein Inneres reichte, fühlte Newt den Boden unter den Füßen schwanken. Schon war Grindelwald bei ihm, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und schob ihn gegen eine Hüttenwand. Sie waren allein, niemand war mehr hier und Grindelwald drängte sich gegen ihn, legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund und raunte ihm zu, dass er unter seinem Schutz stand. Sein Atem prickelte heiß an Newts Ohr, dem die Luft wegblieb und dessen Puls sich deutlich beschleunigte. Er fühlte ein Verlangen in sich wachsen. Den Wunsch, sich gegen Grindelwald zu drängen, mehr von seiner Wärme und der beeindruckenden Aura zu fühlen, die ihn umschloss wie in einer Umarmung.<br/>Doch bevor er etwas tun konnte, veränderte sich alles erneut. Er fiel, weil die Wand in seinem Rücken verschwunden war und landete auf der Liege in seiner Hütte. Grindelwald thronte über ihm, seine Hand wanderte von Newts Mund hinunter zu seiner Brust und strich darüber, während er sich vorbeugte und zufrieden brummte, dass Newt gute Arbeit leistete. Newt konnte fühlen, wie glücklich ihn das Lob machte. Er spürte auch, wie schwach er sich fühlte, derart niedergerungen von einem mächtigen Zauberer wie Grindelwald. Schwach und klein, in körperlicher und in magischer Hinsicht. Er verspürte den Wunsch, sich vollständig zu ergeben. Sich hinzugeben. Und keuchte auf, als Grindelwald über seine Brustwarzen strich, die plötzlich freilagen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war Newt nackt und schaute heftig atmend und mit halbverhangenem Blick zu Grindelwald auf, den er in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennen konnte. Lediglich das Lächeln sah er aufblitzen, die scharfen Eckzähne in der Finsternis. Und dann fühlte er die Hand woanders. Sie rieb über seinen Schritt, ließ ihn hart werden und schloss sich dann ganz um sein Glied, um es fordernd zu massieren.<br/>Newt konnte sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren. Der gierige Wunsch nach Erlösung hatte sich in seinem Bewusstsein festgesetzt und nichts anderes schien mehr wichtig zu sein. Er hörte Grindelwald, der ihm verruchte Worte und sanftes Lob in die Ohren raunte, und ersehnte sich nichts mehr, als durch diese Hand endlich zu kommen.<br/><br/>Ein lautes Klopfen ließ ihn zusammenfahren.<br/>Newt schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch.<br/>Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er in der Lage war, sich zu orientieren. Er trug Kleidung, stellte er irritiert fest. Und er lag nicht in der Hütte, die er die letzten Wochen bewohnt hatte, sondern in einem recht edel und modern eingerichteten Raum. Dann erinnerte er sich an alles: Daran, wie der Portschlüssel sie ins afrikanische Hauptquartier Grindelwalds gebracht hatte. Daran, dass Grindelwald Rosier aufgetragen hatte, Newt sein Gästezimmer zu zeigen. Daran, wie er sich mit einer erneuten Einladung zum Abendessen von Newt verabschiedet hatte. Und daran, wie Newt es sich in dem Gästezimmer gar nicht erst gemütlich gemacht hatte, eilig in den Koffer gestiegen war und sich versichert hatte, dass es seinen Tieren gutging.<br/>Als er den Koffer verlassen hatte, hatten nach all den adrenalingeladenen Stunden endlich die Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung ihren Tribut gefordert und er war auf dem breiten Bett sofort eingeschlafen.<br/>Aber... bei Mercy Lewis, was war das für ein Traum gewesen? Sein Herz schlug noch immer heftig in seiner Brust und er fühlte, wie unangenehm eng seine Hose war. Sein Gesicht glühte nur noch mehr, als er sich nach und nach an die Bilder erinnerte. An das Gefühl einer fremden Hand auf seinem Glied. Oh, bei Merlins Bart!<br/>„Mr. Scamander?”, rief eine weibliche Stimme von der anderen Seite der Tür, die Newt in tiefere Panik stürzte. Rosier konnte Gedanken lesen, erinnerte er sich. Er war sehr schnell dahintergekommen und dachte nun eilig an alles andere aber nicht an Grindelwald.<br/>„J-ja?”, rief er zurück und dachte krampfhaft an die Chimären. An Bowtruckles. An den Kelpie. An irgendetwas. Siedeheiß ließ ihm die Panik den Nacken hinab.<br/>„Das Abendessen beginnt in einer ‘alben Stunde. Mr. Grindelwald bat misch, Sie abzuholen.”<br/>Newt sank das Herz in die Hose. Das Abendessen! Wie sollte er Grindelwald nur so gegenübertreten? Bei Morgana, er hatte weder seine Gedanken sortiert, noch konnte er im Augenblick seine körperliche Reaktion verstecken.<br/>„E-Einen Moment!”, rief er hinaus und sprang vom Bett, „Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen.”<br/>„Ist gut”, ließ sich Rosier höflich vernehmen.<br/>Newt warf einen panischen Blick durch den Raum, hastete dann ins Bad und spritzte sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Als er einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, wurden seine Knie weich. Seine Augen glitzerten fiebrig und seine Wangen waren so rot, dass die Sommersprossen kaum noch zu erkennen waren. Mercy Lewis, wie sollte er so unter Leute gehen?<br/>Eilig wedelte Newt mit dem Zauberstab. Es wäre unangenehm, aber es half ja nichts. Er beschwor einen eisigen Windstrom aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und wies ihn auf sich. Erst hielt er ihn sich direkt ins Gesicht, dann fuhr er, wie mit einem eiskalten Föhn, über seinen Körper.<br/>Als er sich soweit abgekühlt hatte, dass seine innere Hitze einigermaßen zu kontrollieren war, ließ er fröstelnd von sich ab. Dann warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Hose. Er hatte immerhin so viel Würde bewahrt, nicht von dem Traum zu kommen. Aber einige dunkle Flecken an seinem Schritt waren unverkennbar. Newt eilte zum Koffer, rief sich mit Accio eine Hose herbei und wechselte sie.<br/>Dann, als er endlich der Ansicht war, einigermaßen vorzeigbar zu sein, sprang er zur Tür.<br/>„Hallo”, grüßte er atemlos.<br/>Rosier schenkte ihm ein amüsiertes Lächeln. „’Allo”, erwiderte sie den Gruß mit ihrem unverkennbaren französischen Akzent. „Sind Sie bereit?”<br/>Newt nickte nervös, während er krampfhaft an Mondkälber dachte. „Ja”, sagte er und folgte ihr den Gang entlang.<br/>Sie mussten ein kleines Stück Weg zurücklegen. Newt hielt sich eisern an seinen Vorsatz, über seine Tierwesen nachzudenken. Es gelang ihm recht gut… Bis sie vor einer großen Flügeltür stehenblieben und Rosier klopfte.<br/>Die Tür öffnete sich und Grindelwald schaute ihnen entgegen.  <br/>„Danke, Rosier", sprach er an die Dame gewandt, die sich mit einem Nicken verabschiedete, ehe Grindelwald sich Newt zuwandte.<br/>„Guten Abend, Mr. Scamander“, grüßte er ihn und trat mit einer einladenden Geste zur Seite, „Bitte, kommen Sie herein."<br/>Newt trat zögernd ein, während er erkannte, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sich dem, was kommen sollte, zu stellen. Er musste Herr über seine Emotionen und über diese sonderbaren Gelüste werden, die in ihm erwacht waren. Wo auch immer sie ihn hinführen wollten, da wäre eine Sackgasse. Er durfte ihnen nicht folgen.<br/>„Guten Abend”, murmelte er also, den festen Vorsatz im Kopf, so zu tun, als sei alles in bester Ordnung. Wenn er es sich nur lange genug einredete, würde es eintreten, dessen war er sich sicher. Auch, wenn sein Herz höherschlug, seit Grindelwald die Tür geöffnet hatte. Auch, wenn lüsterne Gedanken ihn auf Abwege führen wollten. Er ignorierte sie, folgte Grindelwalds einladender Geste und schritt ehrfürchtig in die Räume hinein, während er den Blick wandern ließ. Natürlich war dieses Zimmer um einiges edler als sein eigenes. Nicht, dass er sich aus materiellen Dingen etwas machte, aber die Gestaltung des Raumes passte zu Grindelwalds Charakter: Klar, strukturiert und luxuriös, ohne zu extravagant zu wirken. Dennoch mit dem typisch afrikanischen Touch, den der Mann sicher nicht gewählt hätte, wäre es sein Hauptwohnsitz gewesen.<br/>Newt riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. Sie drifteten ab und er wollte ihnen nicht dorthin folgen, wo sie sich Grindelwalds heimische Privatgemächer ausmalten.<br/>Er zuckte zusammen, als sich eine große Hand auf seine Schulter legte, und erschauderte in Erinnerung an die Dinge, die diese Hand in seinem Traum getan hatte.<br/>„Ich hoffe, Sie sind zufrieden mit Ihrer Unterbringung?“, fragte Grindelwald freundlich, „Konnten Sie sich ein wenig von den Strapazen der Nacht erholen?"<br/>„J-ja”, antwortete Newt, in einem höheren Ton als gewöhnlich und sein Atem stockte. Bei Merlins Bart, er musste sich zusammenreißen!<br/>„Es... es ist alles wunderbar, vielen Dank”, sagte er, um die erste Reaktion zu überspielen und versuchte, sich nicht zu sehr in der Wirkung zu verlieren, die Grindelwalds Hand auf seiner Schulter hatte. Die Wärme, die von ihr ausstrahlte und die Gefahr. Wie die große Pranke einer riesigen Raubkatze. Wieso lief ihm bei dem Vergleich ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken?<br/>Grindelwald dirigierte ihn zu einem großen massiven Holzesstisch in der Mitte des Raumes.<br/>Erst dort nahm er die Hand von seiner Schulter und wies zu einem der Stühle.<br/>„Bevorzugen Sie Rot- oder Weißwein?", fragte er.<br/>„Rot, bitte”, antwortete Newt leise und nahm fahrig an dem Tisch Platz. Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln. Der Traum hatte ihn vollkommen verwirrt und er versuchte, die Dinge, die er nun fühlte, ins Verhältnis zu setzen. Natürlich hatte Grindelwalds Anwesenheit auch vorher eine Wirkung auf ihn gehabt, aber doch eine gänzlich andere! Sicher vernebelten lediglich die Nachwirkungen des Traumes seinen Geist. Newt musste einfach warten, bis die Hormone, die die Bilder durch seine Blutbahn gefördert hatten, abklangen. Dann würde er wieder klarer sehen. Und bis dahin musste er eben so tun als ob.<br/>Grindelwald ging zu dem Weinschrank und holte eine Flasche heraus. Er entkorkte sie, kehrte dann zum Tisch zurück und blieb neben Newt stehen, um einzuschenken.<br/>Newt, der Grindelwalds Anwesenheit so deutlich fühlte, als würden sie sich unentwegt berühren, durchlief ein Kribbeln, als der Mann sich an ihm vorbei beugte und Newt dabei eine Wolke seines Geruchs in die Nase kroch. Ein einnehmender Duft, den er zuletzt gerochen hatte, als er von ihm in seinem Bett niedergerungen worden war, in der vergangenen Nacht. Newt fühlte seine Wangen heiß werden, als er sich daran erinnerte.<br/>Dass Grindelwald an ihm vorbei ging, sich selbst ebenfalls einschenkte und sich setzte, ehe er das Glas hob, um mit ihm anzustoßen, riss Newt ein wenig aus seinen Gedanken.<br/>„Auf unsere erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit", sagte Grindelwald salbungsvoll.<br/>Fahrig kam Newt ihm mit seinem Glas entgegen und das leise ‚Kling‘ ertönte, als sie leicht gegeneinander stießen. Er holte tief Luft, um sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen und vermied es tunlichst, Grindelwald in die Augen zu sehen.<br/>Zwischen ihnen erschienen die Vorspeisen auf dem Tisch.<br/>„Wie leben sich die Chimären in ihren neuen Gehegen ein?“, ergriff Grindelwald abermals das Wort, während er sich bediente, „Rosier erzählte bereits, die Umsiedlung lief ohne Probleme ab?"<br/>Newt nickte konzentriert und war dankbar für den Themenwechsel, der es ihm gestattete, über sachlichere Dinge nachzudenken.<br/>„Bisher sieht es aus, als hätten wir Erfolg”, sagte er und dachte daran zurück, dass er sie am heutigen Morgen noch einmal besucht hatte. Zum ersten Mal nach ihrer Umsiedelung. „Das Gehege scheint ihren Ansprüchen gewachsen zu sein. Allerdings sind Chimären komplex. Wenn es Konflikte oder Herausforderungen geben sollte, zeigen die sich mitunter nicht sofort. Es kann sein, dass sie erst in einigen Tagen auftreten.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder gar nicht”, beendete er mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. „Immerhin sind sie eine enge Gefangenschaft gewohnt und Schmerzen. Sie werden froh sein, dass sie dort, wo ich sie untergebracht habe, ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen können.”<br/>Grindelwald nickte zufrieden. „Das freut mich zu hören", sagte er und wies einladend zu den Vorspeisen. „Bitte, bedienen Sie sich. Sie haben doch hoffentlich Hunger?"<br/>Newt nickte dankbar. Er hatte tatsächlich Hunger, sogar ziemlich großen. Den ganzen Tag hatte er noch nichts gegessen und obwohl ihn das nicht störte, war er nun doch froh, dass er seinem Mund etwas zu tun geben und sich weiter von Grindelwalds Wirkung auf ihn ablenken konnte.<br/>„Haben Sie sich bereits Gedanken zur Zukunft der Chimären gemacht?", fragte Grindelwald, während Newt sich ein paar Antipasti auf den Teller häufte.<br/>„Nun, ich gedachte, sie nach einigen Monaten in die Freiheit zu entlassen”, antwortete er, die Stirn konzentriert gerunzelt, „An einem Ort, wo sie nicht so leicht eingefangen werden können. Vermutlich sogar Griechenland. Dort werden sie als Kinder der Götter verehrt und niemand würde dort den Versuch wagen, eine ausgewachsene Chimäre einfangen zu wollen.”<br/>Grindelwald nickte. Seine Miene wurde ernst.<br/>„Jedoch muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass es verboten ist, Tierwesen dieser Gefahrenklasse nach Europa einzuführen", sagte er ruhig, „Das wissen Sie sicher.“<br/>Newt schluckte. Er scherte sich auch sonst nicht um solche Regeln, aber das sollte er besser nicht sagen. Stattdessen hoffte er, dass Grindelwalds Gunst, in der die Chimären standen, ihnen zum Vorteil gereichte.<br/>„Gäbe es da keinen Weg, diese Regelung mit Ihrer Hilfe zu umgehen?”, fragte er leise, obwohl er sich bewusst war, wie sehr er sich aus dem Fenster lehnte, mit einer derartigen Forderung.<br/>„Chimären leben ohnehin in Griechenland. In den Bergen, wo sie niemandem schaden können. Wenn ich die afrikanischen Chimären ebenfalls dort aussetzen würde, wären sie keine Gefahr.”<br/>Grindelwald schmunzelte, bemerkte Newt, als er ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf.<br/>Er schien über die Frage amüsiert.<br/>„Vermutlich wäre das möglich“, sagte er langsam, lehnte sich mit seinem Weinglas zurück und betrachtete Newt nachdenklich.<br/>„Allerdings vermute ich, dass die Chimären nicht die einzigen Tierwesen in Ihrem Koffer wären, mit denen es Probleme bei einer offiziellen Einfuhr geben würde“, setzte er gedehnt hinzu, „Es sei denn Sie haben tatsächlich für alle die entsprechenden Papiere?"<br/>Newt wich ertappt Grindelwalds Blick aus, während sich seine Eingeweide verkrampften. Er bereute es augenblicklich, dem Mann in der vorigen Nacht den Koffer gezeigt zu haben. Er konnte ihm nicht einmal einen Vorwurf machen. Grindelwald war das Gesetz und er setzte es durch. Das gehörte zu seiner Position und war Teil seines Erfolgs.<br/>„Nein”, murmelte er leise und fühlte sich nun auf unangenehme Weise auf dem Präsentierteller. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ob es unvorsichtig gewesen war, den Koffer im Gästezimmer zu lassen? Grindelwalds Macht und Einfluss wirkten nun wieder deutlich stärker als die Anziehung, die er seit kurzem auf Newt hatte. Newt machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, wie dieses Gespräch ausgehen und welche Konsequenzen Grindelwald daraus ziehen würde.<br/>Eine kleine Pause entstand zwischen ihnen.<br/>Newt fühlte, wie seine Sorge sich in leichte Angst wandelte. Grindelwald würde nach allem, was sie bereits zu Tierwesen besprochen hatten, Newts Tieren doch nicht schaden wollen. Oder doch?<br/>„Streng genommen sehen die Gesetze es vor, dass illegal erworbene Tierwesen ohne die nötigen Papiere und Haltungserlaubnis konfisziert werden, Mr. Scamander“, sagte Grindelwald schließlich.<br/>Newt presste die Zähne aufeinander und starrte auf seinen Teller. Das Gespräch entwickelte sich mehr und mehr in eine Richtung, die ihm nicht gefiel. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, das seinen Tierwesen nicht gefährlich werden könnte.<br/>Plötzlich fühlte er sich wieder so sehr auf der Hut wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Er fragte sich, ob er zu vertrauensselig gewesen war.<br/>Grindelwald gab ein hörbares Seufzen von sich.<br/>„Ich möchte ganz ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Mr. Scamander: Sie haben mir in der Sache mit den Chimären einen ausgesprochen wertvollen Dienst erwiesen und dementsprechend liegt es mir fern, Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise schaden zu wollen", sagte er ruhig, „Ich habe mich selbst überzeugen können, dass es Ihren Tierwesen ausgesprochen gut geht und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass Ihnen tatsächlich etwas an dem Wohlergehen der Tiere liegt."<br/>Grindelwald machte eine weitere Pause, ehe er sich wieder zurücklehnte.<br/>„Allerdings habe ich bereits - verzeihen Sie den Ausdruck - Thestrale kotzen sehen“, setzte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung hinzu, „Ich kenne Sie nicht gut genug, als dass ich meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen würde, dass Sie nicht doch eigennützige Interessen verfolgen und sich durch illegale Tierwesen bereichern. Erst recht nicht, wenn es um ein halbes Dutzend Chimären geht, welche bereits für solch eine kritische, politische Situation verantwortlich waren und eventuell darauf trainiert sind, in einem Kampf eingesetzt zu werden."<br/>Newt nickte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von Grindelwalds Worten halten sollte. Wenn er es zusammenfasste, hatte Grindelwald nichts gegen ihn persönlich - und diesen Eindruck hatte er bisher auch nicht erhalten – aber er würde dennoch kein Auge zudrücken. Das bedeutete, dass Newt in eine Falle gegangen war. Er fühlte, wie er sich verspannte, als die Panik seinen Nacken hinaufkroch. Er befand sich im Hauptquartier des mächtigsten Mannes der Welt, hatte sogar seinen Koffer mitgebracht und war drauf und dran, alles, was er sich aufgebaut hatte, zu verlieren. Wenn Grindelwald kein Risiko eingehen wollte, wie er sagte, was saßen sie dann noch hier und redeten?<br/>„Was wollen Sie von mir, Mr. Grindelwald?”, fragte er leise. Er würde keine Zugeständnisse machen, oder sich bereit erklären, die Tiere freiwillig abzugeben. Auch seine Vernunft hatte Grenzen. Und Grindelwald konnte nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass er sich an den Chimären bereicherte.<br/>„Wenn Sie denken, dass ich die Chimären benutze, warum haben Sie mir dann geholfen, sie zu befreien?”<br/>„Weil die Chimären dort so oder so verschwinden mussten, ganz egal ob Ihre Motive aufrichtig sind oder nicht", antwortete Grindelwald ruhig.<br/>„Schauen Sie mich bitte an", forderte er Newt sanft auf, was jedoch nichts daran änderte, dass es eindeutig nach einem Befehl klang, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.<br/>Newt holte tief Luft. Solange Grindelwald ihn auch nur ein wenig als Risiko einschätzte, schwebten seine Tierwesen in Gefahr.<br/>Er kam dem Wunsch, aufzusehen, augenblicklich nach. Newt hatte sich ohnehin so sehr in sich verschlossen, dass Grindelwald in seinen Augen nichts sehen würde. Durch seine Locken hindurch warf er Grindelwald einen wachsamen Blick zu.<br/>“Und was haben Sie jetzt vor?”, fragte er leise.<br/>Grindelwald erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig.<br/>„Geben Sie mir eine Sicherheit, die Chimären und restlichen Tierwesen unbesorgt in Ihrer Obhut zu lassen“, verlangte er, noch immer mit überdeutlich sanfter Stimme, als würde das die Bedrohung, die Newt in ihm sah irgendwie abmildern können. Die Gefahr hinter seinen Worten.<br/>Newt runzelte unmerklich die Stirn. „Eine Sicherheit?”, wiederholte er. Ihm fiel nicht ein, wie die aussehen sollte.<br/>„Ich weiß nicht, was ich Ihnen anbieten kann, das Sie ausreichend überzeugt, dass sie bei mir am besten aufgehoben sind”, sagte er ehrlich, weil er keinen Schimmer hatte, worauf Grindelwald hinauswollte.<br/>Grindelwald setzte einen nachdenklichen Blick auf und nippte an seinem Wein, während er Newt betrachtete.<br/>„Ich muss mir zum einen sicher sein, dass Sie nicht einfach mit den Chimären über alle Berge verschwinden. Zum anderen müsste für Ihren Schutz gesorgt werden. Falls die falschen Leute erfahren sollten, dass die Chimären dieser Mission bei Ihnen untergebracht wurden, könnte dies gefährlich für Sie werden."<br/>Newt blickte ihn irritiert an. „Was spielt es für eine Rolle, hinter welchen Bergen ich verschwinde?“, fragte er verwundert. “Glauben Sie, ich würde zum nächsten Schwarzmarkt gehen und die Tiere dem Höchstbietenden verkaufen?” Die Vorstellung war so absurd, dass er darüber nicht einmal entrüstet sein konnte.<br/>„Besteht Ihre Sicherheit also darin, dass ich ab sofort auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht werde, um sicherzugehen, dass ich mich nicht am illegalen Handel mit Tierwesen beteilige?”, fragte er, weil er nicht begriff, in wieweit es helfen sollte, Grindelwald Sicherheit zu geben, wenn man wusste, wo er war. Nach einigen Monaten würden sie merken, dass er sich ohnehin nur in der Natur aufhielt, in Höhlen schlief und Tier auswilderte. Dann würden sie die Beobachtungen vermutlich einstellen. Es wäre mitunter hinderlich, ständig einen Zauberer in der Nähe zu haben, aber wenn das alles war, was Grindelwald in Bezug auf Newts wahre Intentionen fürchtete, könnte er das verschmerzen.<br/>Grindelwald schenkte ihm ein schmallippiges Lächeln.<br/>„Mr. Scamander...", sprach er geduldig, wie mit einem kleinen Kind. „Die Chimären sind Bestandteil einer kritischen, außenpolitischen Mission gewesen. Was ich 'glaube', ist in diesem Fall zweitrangig, da ich Ihnen die Chimären nicht einfach überlassen könnte, selbst wenn ich wollte."<br/>Newt versteifte sich. Er wollte schon wieder an Grindelwalds Freundlichkeit ihm gegenüber zweifeln, da setzte sein Gegenüber eindringlich hinzu: „Aber ich bin, wie ich Ihnen bereits mehrmals gesagt habe, nicht Ihr Feind. Ich möchte Ihnen einen Kompromiss als Übergangslösung anbieten."<br/>Newt brannten eine Menge Fragen auf der Zunge: Was mit den Chimären geschehen sollte, wenn er sie nicht behalten durfte? Was mit den anderen Tierwesen war, die ja ohne die notwendigen Papiere allesamt beschlagnahmt werden konnten. Und welche Art von Sicherheit Grindelwald sich versprach. Er verstand einfach nicht, worauf der Mann hinauswollte. Wenn er nicht sein Feind war, wieso hinterfragte er dann Newts Intentionen? Wieso drohte er ihm damit, seinen Koffer zu beschlagnahmen?          <br/>„Sie wollten eine Sicherheit”, sagte er langsam, weil er noch immer versuchte, die Gedankenfäden miteinander zu verknüpfen, die Grindelwald aufwarf. „Und nun ist es nur noch eine Übergangslösung. Also ist es auf lange Sicht nicht angedacht, dass ich die Tiere in meiner Obhut behalten darf?”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Gellerts Augen funkelten bei Scamanders Worten fasziniert. Er war positiv überrascht, wie ruhig und rational dieser blieb. Er hatte bereits befürchtet, dass der junge Mann beginnen würde zu betteln. Es hätte im Endeffekt nicht viel geändert, allerdings imponierte ihm diese Reaktion deutlich mehr.<br/>Außerdem imponierte es ihm, wie clever Scamander war. Obwohl er eine unbestreitbar naive Art an sich hatte, achtete er doch genau darauf, was Gellert sagte und vor allem wie. Zumindest, wenn es um das Wohl seiner Tiere ging. Ihm gefiel diese resolute, wachsame und leicht kühle Seite von Scamander.<br/>Es juckte ihn in den Fingern dieses Spiel weiter zu spielen, Scamander mit verunsichernden Worten zu provozieren und mehr von dieser Seite zu sehen.<br/>Die ganze Zeit über seit Scamander den Raum betreten hatte, hatte Gellert ihn genaustens aber unauffällig beobachtet. Er hatte bereits die letzten Tage die Anzeichen bei dem Rotschopf gesehen, die eindeutig darauf hinwiesen, dass er Gellert bewunderte. Doch seit gestern schien sich diese Bewunderung noch ein mal in eine 'intensivere' Richtung entwickelt zu haben. Und Gellert war dies alles andere als unrecht. Nur musste er jetzt darauf achten, dass er diese beiden Seiten, die er an Scamander entdeckt hatte und die ihm beide gefielen, nicht durcheinander brachte. Eines nach dem anderen.<br/>Das hätte alles noch Zeit. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt.<br/>Gellert hatte andere Dinge mit Scamander vor und Skepsis oder Misstrauen würden ihm dabei nicht behilflich sein.<br/>Er lächelte Scamander beruhigend an, ehe er wieder das Wort ergriff.<br/>„Ich werde die Chimären fürs Erste in unserem Hauptquartier in England unterbringen“, sagte er ruhig, um den jungen Mann nicht weiter im Unklaren zu lassen, „Allerdings würde ich selbst, wenn ich die besten Männer des Landes einstelle, um sich um die Chimären zu kümmern, mit Sicherheit nicht einen mit Ihrer Kompetenz finden."<br/>Er schmunzelte, als er zufrieden beobachtete, dass Scamander nicht nur an seinen Lippen hing, sondern sich auch seine Augen ungläubig weiteten.<br/>„Wenn Sie sich bereit erklären würden, dass Sie die Chimären dort pflegen, bis sie fit genug sind, um sie auszuwildern, werde ich mich darum kümmern, dass Sie alle notwendigen Papiere für Ihre Tierwesen bekommen, um in Zukunft offiziell ohne Probleme mit ihnen zu reisen“, setzte Gellert fort, „Und natürlich wird Ihre Arbeit mit den Chimären auch vergütet. Darüber brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken machen."<br/>Scamander starrte ihn an. Anders konnte man diese Sekunden des Schweigens, in denen er Grindelwald in die Augen sah und offensichtlich nicht wusste, ob er diesem großzügigen Angebot trauen sollte, nicht beschreiben. Gellert hatte ihn augenscheinlich ziemlich aus dem Konzept gebracht.<br/>Nach einigen Sekunden senkte Scamander den Blick. Er schien in Gedanken versunken. Grübelnd stocherte er in seinem Essen herum, zerbiss sich die Unterlippe und seine Hände ballten sich um Messer und Gabel zu Fäusten.<br/>Es war offensichtlich, dass er Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben schien, Gellerts Angebot anzunehmen. Offensichtlich suchte er nach einem Haken. Es war auf eine ganz eigene Art hinreißend, dabei zuzusehen wie Scamander sich die Unterlippe zerbiss und sich den Kopf zerbrach. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Seine gesunde Vorsicht hatte ihn immerhin bis jetzt sehr erfolgreich überleben lassen.<br/>Aber, als erkannte er selbst, in welch schlechter Verhandlungsposition er war und dass Gellert ihm überaus großzügig entgegen kam, räusperte er sich und fragte vorsichtig: „Wohin... würden Sie die Chimären auswildern lassen, wenn es soweit wäre?”<br/>Gellert schaute milde überrascht, obwohl er ahnte, worauf die Frage abzielte. Er ignorierte die Zweideutigkeit und den versteckten Versuch, herauszufinden, wie viel Einfluss Gellert auf die Chimären nehmen wollte, und sagte unschuldig: „Sie sind der Experte, Mr. Scamander. Sagten Sie nicht etwas von Griechenland?"<br/>Newt nickte und hob zögernd den Kopf um Gellert einen schüchternen Blick zuzuwerfen.<br/>„O-kay”, murmelte er mit heiserer Stimme und räusperte sich. „Ich würde Ihr Angebot sehr gern annehmen.”<br/>Gellert schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln.<br/>„Wunderbar“, sagte er. Sein erster Eindruck schien sich zu bestätigen: Scamander war clever genug, um zu erkennen, wann es nur eine richtige Antwort gab.<br/>Geschäftig setzte Gellert hinzu: „Wir werden voraussichtlich in zwei Tagen zurück nach England reisen. Bis dahin wäre es also von Vorteil, wenn Sie mir eine Liste zusammenstellen, welche und wie viele Tierwesen Sie in Ihrem Koffer beherbergen."<br/>Scamander nickte. Ein feiner rosa Schimmer hatte sich auf seine Wangen gelegt. Ein Sickel für seine Gedanken.<br/>„Natürlich”, sagte der junge Mann und es gelang ihm sogar, ein verräterisches Beben fast aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Es ließ Gellert innerlich schmunzeln. Vermutlich sickerte allmählich bei Scamander durch, dass Gellert ihm Papiere für alle Tierwesen ausstellen würde und sie dadurch offiziell bei Scamander bleiben durften. Solche Taten mussten ja eine Wirkung auf ihn haben. Gellert machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz.<br/><br/>Das restliche Abendessen verlief recht ereignislos. Gellert achtete darauf, Scamander nicht weiter zu verunsichern, betrieb stattdessen Smalltalk mit ihm über Tierwesen und die Reisen, die dieser bereits hinter sich hatte - Dinge, die den jungen Mann dazu brachten, dass er sich entspannte und wohlfühlte. Als sie das Essen beendet hatten, tranken sie ein paar weitere Gläser Wein, ehe Rosier den Magizoologen wieder abholte, um ihn zurück zu seinem Zimmer zu bringen.<br/>Die nächsten zwei Tage war Gellert viel beschäftigt. Da blieb keine Zeit, sich länger mit Scamander zu unterhalten. Doch wie besprochen legte ihm der junge Mann am nächsten Mittag bereits die ausführliche Liste aller Tierwesen vor, die sich in seinem Besitz befanden.<br/>Gellert war ziemlich überrascht, wie viele Tierwesen Scamander tatsächlich mit sich führte, auch wenn er ja bereits selbst einen Blick hinein geworfen hatte.<br/>Neben der Vorbereitungen bezüglich der Zollpapiere und der Besprechungen mit seinen Generälen, setzte der Blonde noch am selben Abend nach dem Essen mit Scamander einen Brief an Albus auf.<br/>Er unterrichtete ihn darüber, dass die Verhandlungen in ihrem Interesse verlaufen waren und darüber, dass sie einige Chimären beschlagnahmt hatten.<br/>Dann erwähnte er beiläufig, dass er Albus eine Überraschung mitbringen würde.<br/>Als er den Brief versiegelte, schmunzelte Gellert in sich hinein. Er war wirklich gespannt, wie sich sein Plan entwickeln würde und vor allem, ob Albus wohl so angetan davon wäre, wie er hoffte.<br/>Nun, in spätestens zwei Tagen würde er es erfahren.<br/><br/>Die Rückreise verlief ohne Komplikationen. So kamen sie am Abend in ihrem Hauptquartier in England an. Er verabschiedete sich von Scamander, versicherte ihm, dass sie am nächsten Tag alles besprechen und planen würden, um die Versorgung der Chimären und dem Einrichten ordentlicher Gehege sicher zu stellen und rief nach einer Hauselfe, die ihm seine neuen Räumlichkeiten zeigen sollte.<br/>Für heute Abend würde Gellert sich erst einmal um seinen Geliebten kümmern, der hoffentlich bald Feierabend hätte.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Newt dankte der Hauselfe freundlich, die ihm sein Zimmer zeigte, ehe sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwand.<br/>‚Zimmer‘ war vermutlich ein wenig untertrieben. Das, was Grindelwald ihm zugeteilt hatte, war eine kleine Wohnung: Schlafzimmer, Bad und Wohnzimmer mit Küchenecke.<br/>Newt lief langsam hinein, stellte den Koffer im Wohnzimmer am Sofa ab und schaute hinaus auf die Schlossgründe. Er versuchte, zu begreifen, wie rasant sich sein Leben innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen verändert hatte. Eben noch war er durch Afrika gereist und hatte sich einem Stamm angeschlossen, dessen Tierwesen seine Hilfe benötigt hatten. Und plötzlich befand er sich wieder in England. In seiner Heimat. In der Gegenwart des mächtigsten Mannes der Welt, der just in diesem Moment durch das gleiche Schloss wandelte, in dem er nun für einige Zeit wohnen würde.<br/>Ihm schwirrte der Kopf, während er versuchte, sich das alles vor Augen zu führen.<br/>In seinem Koffer befanden sich nun die Papiere für alle seine Tierwesen. Damit wäre es, sobald die ‚Übergangslösung‘, die ihn für ein Jahr an das Schloss band, jederzeit möglich, herumzureisen, ohne sich beim Ein- oder Ausführen in fremde Länder strafbar zu machen.<br/>Natürlich trafen die Papier nur auf die Tierwesen zu, die er im Moment bei sich führte. Aber wenn er das richtig verstanden hatte, würde die Auswilderung seiner Lieblinge ohnehin ein wenig später stattfinden müssen. Wegen der Pflege der Chimären, für die Grindelwald seine volle Einsatzbereitschaft forderte, würde er vermutlich zu nichts anderem kommen. Und das Schloss zu verlassen, war vorerst nicht vorgesehen. Immerhin wollte Grindelwald ja nicht, dass Newt ‚über alle Berge verschwand‘, wie er es ausgedrückt hatte. Newt wollte nichts provozieren, was er im Nachhinein bereuen würde. Also würde es wohl ein paar Monate so gehen.<br/>Das Einzige, was eine wirkliche Einschränkung darstellte, war seine eigene Freiheit betreffen. Newt würde sicher weiterhin überwacht werden, nah bei Grindelwald gehalten und nicht nur beschützt, auch beschattet. Es kam ihm wie ein Drahtseilakt vor, der gut oder schlecht ausgehen konnte.<br/>Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Newt auf dem unbekannten Sofa nieder und ließ den Blick durch das kleine Wohnzimmer schweifen. Es war hübsch. Größer als das in London. Er fragte sich, ob er wohl Bunty informieren durfte. Sicher sprach nichts dagegen, immerhin schrieb er ihr alle paar Wochen, damit sie wusste, wie lang sie sich noch allein um die Tierwesen kümmern sollte, die er zurückgelassen hatte.<br/>Und es war ja nicht direkt ein Geheimnis, dass er nun hier war. Er wollte es nur selbst nicht an die große Glocke hängen – und der Sinn seines Aufenthaltes war Top Secret, um keine Feinde oder Neider anzulocken.<br/>Newt presste die Zähne zusammen. Große Tierwesen lösten schon immer gemischte Gefühle bei den Menschen aus.<br/>Er war nicht naiv. Die Chimären waren für jeden großen Heerführer von unschätzbarem Wert. Dass Grindelwald sie gesunden lassen wollte, ergab Sinn. Nur, wer sagte Newt, dass er sie danach nicht selbst zum Kampf nutzte? Und in welcher Position war Newt, dass er etwas dagegen einwenden könnte, wenn es soweit wäre?<br/>Er würde es nicht jetzt wissen können, was die Zukunft brachte, erkannte er mit einem Seufzen. Wenn Grindelwald eine Verwendung im Krieg dem Auswildern vorziehen würde, dann würde Newt dagegen nichts tun können... und dann könnte er sich immer noch den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn es soweit war.<br/>Fürs erste war das, was Grindelwald ihm geboten hatte, ein großzügigeres Angebot, als er am Anfang ihres letzten Gesprächs erwartet hatte. Und er wusste, dass er keine bessere Chance hätte bekommen können.<br/>Newt beschloss, sich den Staub der afrikanischen Wüste, der auch nach der Reise mit dem Portschlüssel noch an ihm zu haften schien, vom Leib zu waschen. Er ließ den Koffer zurück – heute Morgen hatte er bereits die notwendigsten Handgriffe in den Gehegen getan – und sprang unter die Dusche.<br/>Es tat gut, wieder in der Zivilisation zu sein. Natürlich wusste ein Zauberer sich immer zu helfen. Die letzten Wochen in Afrika hatte er damit vorliebgenommen, seine obligatorische Dusche im Koffer zu nutzen. Aber schon in Grindelwalds Quartier in Afrika war ihm aufgefallen, wie gut es tat, für solche Kleinigkeiten hin und wieder keinen Aufwand betreiben zu müssen. Nicht, dass er sonst nicht gut auf solche Annehmlichkeiten verzichten konnte. Der Dschungel wartete selten mit fließendem Wasser oder einer Heizung auf. Aber trotzdem genoss er die Dusche nun in vollen Zügen.<br/>Erst, als er das Wasser abstellte, sich abtrocknete und sein Bewusstsein sich langsam mit dem Gedanken zu arrangieren schien, dass diese Räume ihm bald immer vertrauter werden würden, wurde ihm wieder bewusst, was das bedeutete:<br/>Er würde Grindelwald wohl öfter sehen, als er erwartet hatte. Von seiner Großzügigkeit, die Newt in den Bann geschlagen hatte, ganz zu schweigen. Und die Vorstellung davon, eng mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, ließ Newt erröten, obwohl er gut genug wusste, dass Grindelwald sich vermutlich kaum bei ihm blicken lassen würde. Schließlich hatte er für alles Assistenten und Sicherheitsleute, die ihm das abnehmen konnten.<br/>Seit jenem Traum hatte er Gedanken in die hoffnungslos romantische Richtung ignoriert. Nun schienen sie sich so entschieden in ihm festsetzen zu wollen, wie ein hartnäckiger Schlickschlupfschwarm. Newt fühlte, wie ein Kribbeln ihn durchlief und gab sich alle Mühe, die Gedanken weit von sich zu schieben. Mit eher mäßigem Erfolg.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, schaut einmal hier: https://www.jessica-graves.com/<br/>Außerdem findet ihr mich auf Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/jessicagraves.schreibt/<br/>Twitter: https://twitter.com/Jessica64395240<br/>und Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JessicaGraves4/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heimkehr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert kehrt zu Albus zurück und Albus erfährt endlich, welches Geschenk er dieses Mal vom Feldzug erhalten wird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Die letzten Wochen waren auch für Albus arbeitsreich gewesen. Die Einnahme neuer Länder bedeutete immer einen zusätzlichen Mehraufwand. Nicht, dass ihn das stören würde. Schließlich wusste er, wofür sie das taten. Und so war es jede Minute wert gewesen.<br/>Er hatte den Kontakt zu Gellert und seinen Strategen gehalten, wann immer es nötig gewesen war, hatte die Fäden zwischen ihren Verbündeten und den Neu-Unterworfenen gesponnen und die diplomatischen Beziehungen weiter ausgebaut, um den Kontinent zu einen. Natürlich brauchte alles seine Zeit, aber der Grundstein war gelegt und Albus war sehr zufrieden mit sich.<br/>Auch dann, als Gellert für einige Tage in dem afrikanischen Dorf unterkam und dort kaum Kontakt zu Albus hielt. Er hatte wenig Informationen über die 'Waffe' erhalten, die sie dort besaßen und er vertraute Gellert so sehr, dass er sich nicht sorgte.<br/>Als er dann einige Tage später erfuhr, dass das Dorf gebeugt, die Waffe (Chimären, wie Gellert schrieb) gesichert und Gellert auf dem Rückweg war, gingen ihm seine eigenen Vorhaben noch leichter von der Hand. Motiviert durch den Erfolg seines Geliebten war es ihm nun ein Leichtes, auch noch die letzten Brände zu löschen, um jegliche Anwandlungen spontaner Bürgerkriege der unterworfenen Regionen zu verhindern.<br/>Mit dem Gefühl, viel erreicht zu haben, beendete er seine Aufgaben an dem Tag, an dem Gellert zurückkehren sollte, früher als üblich und erlaubte es sich, sich ein wenig zu erholen. Er wollte Gellert nicht vollkommen erschöpft gegenübertreten. Sie hatten sich lang nicht gesehen und er mochte es, sich um Gellert zu kümmern und ihn für seine Feldherrenleistung mit ein wenig Liebe zu belohnen, wenn dieser aus einer Schlacht zurückkehrte. Noch dazu, wenn er, wie er geschrieben hatte, Albus mal wieder ein Geschenk mitbrachte. Albus war neugierig, was es dieses Mal war.<br/>So hatte er, nachdem er selbst Kraft gesammelt hatte, dafür gesorgt, dass die Weichen für ein paar zweisame Stunden bestens gestellt waren. Er hatte gebadet, hatte sich vorbereitet, trug den Plug, den Gellert ihm einst geschenkt hatte und zog sich die Strapse an, von der er wusste, dass Gellert sie gern an ihm sah. Dunkelrote durchsichtige Strapsstrümpfe folgen, dann ein ebenso dunkelroter, seidiger Morgenmantel, mit dem er seinen nackten Körper bedeckte, ehe er ein wenig Eau de Cologne auflegte und sich aufs Bett legte.<br/>Es dauerte nicht lang, ehe seine Lieblingshauselfe neben ihm erschien, der er aufgetragen hatte, ihn über Gellerts Rückkehr zu informieren. Er sei eben durch die Tür getreten, sagte sie. Albus entließ sie zufrieden, rekelte sich auf dem Bett und brachte sich in eine vorteilhafte Position.<br/>Er musste nicht lang warten.<br/>Wenige Minuten später hörte er Gellert bereits in ihre Privaträume eintreten und dann zielstrebig den Weg zum Schlafzimmer einschlagen, offensichtlich seinem siebten Sinn folgend, der es ihnen ermöglichte, einander immer zu finden.<br/>Er öffnete die Schlafzimmertür und streifte seinen schweren Reisemantel ab, während er den Blick über Albus wandern ließ, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.<br/>„Guten Abend, Liebling", grüßte er mit samtener Stimme und einem deutlichen Funkeln in den Augen.<br/>„Hallo, Darling", schnurrte Albus, warf Gellert einen lasziven Blick zu und rekelte sich ein wenig vor ihm, ehe er geschmeidig in eine sitzende Position kam. Durch die Bewegung drückte der Plug in ihm gegen empfindliche Stellen. Es steigerte nur seine bereits erregte Stimmung.<br/>„Wie schön, dich zu sehen", sagte Albus und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Gellerts Blick unentwegt über ihn wanderte. „Hattest du eine gute Reise?"<br/>Gellert nickte und gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich.<br/>„Eine gute, aber auch kräftezehrende Reise", sagte er.<br/>Statt zu Albus zu kommen, lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen, während er nicht aufhören konnte, Albus' in dünne Strümpfe gehüllte Beine anzusehen.<br/>Seine Aufmerksamkeit schmeichelte Albus.<br/>Er erwiderte das Lächeln. „Das hört sich zufriedenstellend an", sagte er und kam elegant auf die Füße. Er stolzierte mit leicht wiegenden Hüften zu Gellert hinüber und ignorierte dabei den Plug in sich so gut es ging. Noch würde man es ihm nicht anmerken, dass bei jeder Bewegung etwas gegen seine Prostata drückte. Er legte Gellert die Arme um den Nacken.<br/>„Aber auch anstrengend", fuhr Albus leise fort, nah an Gellerts Lippen.<br/>„Unheimlich anstrengend, Liebling", bestätigte Gellert, unentwegt dieses Funkeln in den Augen.<br/>Albus schmunzelte. „Was hältst du von ein wenig Zerstreuung?", fragte er, den Blick zwischen Gellerts Augen und seinen Lippen hin und her wandernd, „Du hast dir ein bisschen Entspannung verdient nach allem."<br/>Gellerts Hände legten sich auf seine Hüften. Er zog ihn eng zu sich.<br/>„Wer wäre ich, mich da zu widersetzen?", murmelte er, beugte sich für einen Kuss vor und vertiefte ihn dann verlangend.<br/>Albus lachte leise und seufzte dann genießend in den Kuss. Er mochte die meiste Zeit kühl und berechnend eine Welt leiten, aber des Abends bemerkte er ab und an, dass er die Liebe, die Gellert ihm gab, nicht missen wollte. Und war Gellert nicht da, vermisste er ihn schon bald. Umso zufriedener war er, ihn nun wieder bei sich zu haben. Er ergab sich Gellert, als dieser den Kuss zu dominieren begann, und ließ seine Hände über Gellerts Schultern, seine Brust und seinen Bauch wandern. Während seine Hände an Gellert hinabglitten, öffnete sich unter ihnen das Hemd des anderen und Albus schob die Hände darunter. Er strich über die vertraute warme Haut und ein weiteres Seufzen entwich ihm, während Gellert wohlig schnurrte. Dann, bevor er sich zu sehr von Gellerts halbnacktem Oberkörper ablenken lassen konnte, legte er die Hände an Gellerts Seiten und dirigierte sie beide sanft herum. Er schob Gellert zum Bett und, als dieser sich darauf niederließ, stieg er rittlings auf seinen Schoß, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.<br/>Gellert schlang besitzergreifend die Arme um ihn.<br/>Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg unter den Morgenmantel, strichen die bestrumpften Schenkel hinauf und kamen schließlich mit einem festen Griff auf Albus' Hintern zum Liegen.<br/>Albus keuchte auf, als Gellerts Hände ihn am Hintern packten und sich dadurch der Plug in ihm bewegte. Er ließ sich davon nicht beirren, schmiegte sich an Gellert und ließ sein Becken anzüglich über dessen Schritt kreisen, was Gellert ein Knurren entlockte und dazu führte, dass er Albus fester packte und dominant an sich zog.<br/>Das Band, welches den Morgenmantel zusammenhielt, löste sich durch Gellerts Tun magisch und fiel zu Boden. Seine Hände wanderten höher, Albus Rücken hinauf und strichen ihm dann den Morgenmantel von den Schultern.<br/>Als Albus nackt, nur noch in Strapse bekleidet auf ihm saß, löste Gellert den Kuss und betrachtete ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.<br/>„Du bist wunderschön, Liebling", raunte er ihm zu, was Albus' Herz jedes Mal höherschlagen ließ.<br/>Ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Gellert mit ihm zusammen umgedreht, sodass Albus auf dem Rücken zum Liegen kam, und begann, Albus' Hals hinab heiße Küsse auf seinem Körper zu setzen.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p><br/>Die erste Runde Sex war leidenschaftlich, allerdings nicht zu hart. Es wäre sicher nicht das einzige Mal heute Nacht. Nachdem sie beide gekommen waren, hielt Gellert ihn weiter im Arm, Albus Rücken gegen seine Brust gedrückt.<br/>Albus seufzte wohlig auf, als Gellert seine Haut mit Küssen bedeckte. Nun, nachdem die erste Gier befriedigt worden war, könnte er fast in den Schlaf abdriften (immerhin hatte er eine anstrengende Woche hinter sich), aber ihm stand der Sinn danach, ihre wenige Zeit in Zweisamkeit weiter auszudehnen und außerdem gab es da noch etwas, das ihm im Hinterkopf herumspukte. Sicher, bis eben hatte er es fast vergessen, weil er so konzentriert auf Gellert gewesen war. Aber nun drehte er sich in Gellerts Armen herum und warf ihm einen Blick aus funkelnden Augen zu.<br/>„Darling", schnurrte er und schmiegte sich an Gellert, in schönster verführerischer Manier, von der er wusste, dass sie Gellert gefiel.<br/>„Du hast mir eine Überraschung versprochen. Hast du sie auf dem Weg zurück verloren?", fragte er neckend und küsste Gellert das Kinn. Wenn Gellert ihm etwas mitbrachte, erhielt er es für gewöhnlich sehr schnell nachdem Gellert angekommen war. Dass jetzt noch nichts hier lag, eingepackt mit hübscher roter Samtschleife, war ungewöhnlich.<br/>Gellert gab er ein genießendes, zufriedenes Brummen von sich, während er mit einer Hand über Albus Hüfte streichelte. Er öffnete ein Auge, um Albus anzusehen.<br/>„Ich dachte, du hättest dich auf mich gefreut, nicht auf Geschenke aus Afrika", antwortete er neckend.<br/>Albus schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln.<br/>„Das habe ich", bestätigte er liebevoll und strich Gellert mit sanften Fingerspitzen durchs Haar. Er ließ eine kleine Pause, in der er den Anblick seines Geliebten in sich aufnahm. Schlussendlich war er doch froh, dass Gellert immer wieder zu ihm zurückkehrte. In ihren gemeinsamen Elfenbeinturm, in dem ihnen nichts und niemand etwas anhaben konnte.<br/>Ehe er rührselig werden konnte, fügte er mit einem verschmitzten Schmunzeln hinzu: „Aber du hast es angedeutet und ich bin neugierig."<br/>Gellert schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, beugte sich nach vorn und stahl sich einen kleinen Kuss.<br/>„Es ist nicht verloren gegangen, sondern hier im Schloss", antwortete er amüsiert.<br/>Albus gluckste. „Und es war zu groß, um es in unsere Räume zu bringen?", fragte er amüsiert. „Ist es etwa eine der Chimären?"<br/>Gellert lachte leise. „Die Chimären gehören sowieso uns, Liebling. Das wäre wohl kaum ein Geschenk..." Er strich sanft über Albus Rücken.<br/>Albus bog sich wohlig den Streicheleien entgegen. Ihm gefiel die Art, wie Gellert sagte, dass die Chimären ihnen bereits gehörten. Sein Machthunger mochte nicht so groß ausgeprägt sein wie der von Gellert, aber solche Sätze lösten dennoch ein angenehm erregtes Kribbeln in ihm aus.<br/>„Nein, es ist etwas kleiner", präzisierte Gellert schließlich, „Ungefähr drei Zentimeter kleiner als du, würde ich schätzen."<br/>Albus kicherte bei der Beschreibung. Ihm fiel nichts ein, das darauf zutraf. „Und du willst mir nicht wenigstens sagen, was es ist?", fragte er lockend.<br/>„Mmh... sei nicht so ungeduldig, Liebling." Gellert fing seine Lippen zu einem neuen Kuss ein.<br/>„Schließlich hast du mir Zerstreuung und Entspannung zugesichert", raunte er mit einem anzüglichen Schmunzeln, während seine Hand tiefer wanderte und über die immer noch bestrumpften Schenkel strich.<br/>Albus lachte leise. „Das ist richtig", schnurrte er. Er hatte nichts dagegen, eine zweite Runde direkt zu beginnen. Im Gegenteil, ihr prickelndes Geplänkel hatte seine Lust erneut gesteigert.<br/>Albus schmiegte sich an Gellert, so gut es seitlich liegend ging, und küsste sich seinen Hals hinauf, während seine Hände über Gellerts nackte Brust und seine Seiten strichen. Er biss ihm sanft in die scharfe Kante seines Kiefers und setzte dann einen Kuss auf die Stelle.<br/>Gellert schloss die Augen und quittierte die Liebkosungen von Albus Lippen mit einem Schnurren.<br/>Seine Hand wanderte über die Innenseite von Albus Schenkeln und dann zwischen dessen Beine.<br/>Albus öffnete bereitwillig seine Beine weiter, winkelte das obere an und legte es über Gellerts Hüfte, um ihm mehr Platz zu bieten. Er zuckte zusammen, als Gellerts Hand an seinem feuchten Eingang ankam und er in neckenden, intensiver werdenden Kreisen über den Muskelring strich. Zwar war ihre erste Runde nicht sonderlich anstrengend gewesen, aber nachdem er den Plug so lang getragen und dann Gellert eingelassen hatte, war sein Muskelring nun ein wenig empfindlicher als zuvor. Auf eine erregende Art. Albus schloss einen Moment genießend die Augen, während er sich schon dorthin träumte, wo sich Gellert erneut tief in ihm versenkte. Seine Hände wanderten fast von allein zwischen ihnen hinunter und begannen, Gellerts Glied zu massieren, das sich über die Aufmerksamkeit sehr zu freuen schien. Gellert seufzte zufrieden. Er kanalisierte ein wenig Magie, die sich an den Fingerspitzen entlud und ein feines Kribbeln an Albus' Eingang auslöste. Es wurde stärker und schoss kleine Blitze durch Albus' Unterleib.<br/>Seine Hände gerieten ins Stocken und er keuchte teils wohlig und teils überreizt auf. Sein Keuchen wiederholte sich, als Gellert geschmeidig mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang, ihn anwinkelte und Albus' Prostata fand. Albus' Hüfte zuckte unvermittelt nach vorn, ohne, dass er es hätte unterbinden können. Er versuchte, seine eigenen massierenden Berührungen aufrecht zu halten, aber Gellerts Finger in ihm lockten ihn, einfach den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und genießend zu stöhnen. Er widerstand dem Drang, weil er Gellert ebenso anheizen wollte und massierte ihn konzentriert weiter, so gut es ihm gelang.<br/>Am Rande bemerkte er, wie Gellert sich nach vorn beugte und feuchte Küsse auf Albus' Hals setzte, während er die Finger kreisend in ihm bewegte und Albus damit ganz schwach machte.<br/>Albus seufzte wohlig auf, schnurrte, als ein zweiter Finger sich in ihn schob und schloss genießend die Augen.<br/>Dann pressten sich die Fingerspitzen gegen seine Prostata.<br/>Und plötzlich schoss ein feiner Stromschlag durch Albus' Prostata, der ihn zusammenfahren ließ und von dort direkt in sein Gehirn ging. Er stöhnte überrascht auf.<br/>So fest, wie sich die Fingerspitzen gegen ihn drückten, fühlte er den kleinen Impuls überdeutlich und der Überraschungseffekt verstärkte die Wirkung noch. Er stöhnte erneut auf, Sterne vor den Augen flammend und nach Luft schnappend. Seine Hände fielen von Gellerts Glied. Es war ihm nicht mehr möglich, sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Die Lust lockte ihn zu sehr danach, sich Gellert hinzugeben. Genießend schloss er die Augen und seufzte.<br/>Er hörte Gellert leise lachen und dann schossen ein paar weitere kurze Stromstöße in schneller Abfolge aus den Fingerspitzen und direkt in seine Prostata.<br/>Albus stöhnte auf und zuckte bei jedem Stromstoß zusammen.<br/>„Oh... hah... Morgana", keuchte er atemlos, die Hände mittlerweile in Gellerts Seiten gekrallt, als würde er ohne ihn den Halt verlieren. Er hörte Gellert sprechen, hörte ihn irgendetwas sanftes, verruchtes sagen, aber die Finger in ihm verlangten nach seiner ganzen Aufmerksamkeit und er konnte sich kaum auf die Worte konzentrieren. Unentwegt entwich ihm ein Stöhnen, auch, wenn er manches Mal versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. Oh, wie er es liebte, wenn Gellert ihm jegliche Beherrschung und Kontrolle raubte.<br/>Einige Augenblicke lang nahmen sie ihm vollkommen den Atem, ließen ihm keine Möglichkeit, auch nur ansatzweise klar zu denken und führten dazu, dass er sich beinahe wimmernd an Gellert festkrallte.<br/>Dann schien Gellert Erbarmen zu haben. Seine Stromstöße wurden leichter. Auszuhalten. Sie wichen einem sanfteren elektrisierenden Vibrieren. Es ließ ihm kurz tief Luft holen und steigerte seine Lust zwar weiter, überforderte ihn aber nicht. Er seufzte auf und öffnete dann, als Gellert ihre Stirnen aneinanderlegte, einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Nur einen Spaltbreit und auch eher aus der Neugier heraus. Albus schloss sie vertrauensvoll und mit einem Schnurren wieder, als er ein gedankliches Anklopfen fühlte. Was auch immer Gellert vorhatte, das hier fühlte sich bereits fantastisch an. Albus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während ein weiteres Keuchen ihm entwich. Er war mehr als bereit, Gellert einzulassen – und das auf verschiedenen Wegen. Also entspannte er seinen Geist, ließ ihn weich werden, während er sich dem wohlig erregenden Gefühl hingab, das in ihm kribbelte und das ihn weiter anheizte.<br/>Dann spürte er Gellert oberflächlich in seinen Geist eintauchen, so, wie sie es oft taten, wenn sie einander kleine Botschaften schickten, die niemand mitbekommen sollte.<br/>Albus fühlte, wie Gellert ihn tiefer in die Gedankenwelt zog. Die Erregung begleitete sie, aber sonst vergaß er alles um sich herum. Er spürte Gellerts Nähe und ihre beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn, als er ihn zu einer Szene führte, von der Albus nicht sagen konnte, was sie war: Traum, Vision, Vergangenheit...<br/>Sie befanden sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer, das in warmes, gedimmtes Licht getaucht war, und Albus saß nackt auf Gellerts Schoß auf dem Sofa, den Rücken gegen Gellerts Brust gelehnt, die Arme auf den Rücken gefesselt, sich ungeduldig räkelnd. Dass er bis aufs Äußerste erregt schien, spiegelte die Wirklichkeit wider. Die Hände, die ihn liebkosten, ihn hinhielten und wahnsinnig machten, kannte er.<br/>Doch als er noch eine dritte Person vor sich hocken sah, stockte ihm einen Moment vor Überraschung der mentale Atem.<br/>Albus hatte sich nie mit dem Gedanken beschäftigt, mit jemand anderem als Gellert intim zu werden. Dass dieser ihn nun in eine Fantasie entführte, in der er mit einem jungen (und zugegebenermaßen recht ansehnlichen) Mann konfrontiert wurde, der sie bei ihrem Stelldichein begleitete, warf ihn etwas aus der Bahn.<br/>Er blickte auf den jungen rothaarigen Mann hinunter, der beinahe feminin hübsche Gesichtszüge hatte und ihn aus seinen großen grünen Augen ansah, als würde er ihn anbeten. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er gut oder schlecht war. Milde Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Gefühlswelt mit, trotz all der hitzigen Erregung. Er mahnte sich zu Geduld und hoffte, dass Gellert ihm erklären würde, was das hier war.<br/>Statt es in Worten zu tun, sah er, wie Gellert an ihm vorbei nach dem Kinn des jungen Mannes langte und es anhob.<br/>'Worauf wartest du, Honey? Du bist nicht hier, um nur hübsch auszusehen', raunte er ihm zu, ehe seine Hand hinauf in das lockige Haar fuhr, ihn dort packte und näher in Richtung von Albus' Schritt zog.<br/>'Sei ein guter Junge und hilf Albus aus. Er hat gerade keine Hand frei', forderte er ihn amüsiert auf.<br/>Die Augen des Rotschopfs weiteten sich etwas, doch gleichzeitig trat ein Funkeln in seine Augen und er nickte, während er schwer schluckte.<br/>Vorsichtig, fast ehrfürchtig beugte er sich nach vorn, bis seine Lippen nur noch wenige Millimeter von Albus' Schwanz entfernt waren. Und dann öffneten sich die rosigen Lippen, eine pinke Zunge schnellte heraus und leckte einen der Lusttropfen von Albus' Schaft hinauf bis zu dessen Spitze.<br/>Albus hatte beinahe einen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, als sein mentales Ich aufstöhnte, weil sich die Zunge des Fremden so gut an ihm anfühlte. Es überforderte ihn – auf eine gute UND eine schlechte Art. Er war aufgewühlt von den Bildern, von der Szene, in die Gellert ihn gezogen hatte und von den widersprüchlichen Gefühlen in sich. Natürlich erkannte er einen attraktiven Menschen, wenn er einen sah. Aber das hatte bisher nicht bedeutet, dass er sich eine andere als Gellerts Zunge dort wünschte, wo der junge Mann nun über ihn leckte. Und dennoch musste er zugeben, dass es ihm gefiel. Nicht nur gefiel, es verlieh ihm einen zusätzlichen Kick: Der Fremde wirkte ein wenig naiv, beinahe unschuldig, obwohl er diese verruchten Dinge mit ihnen tat. Er hatte ein bewunderndes Funkeln in den Augen, das Albus' Ego streichelte. Es befeuerte seinen Wunsch nach Macht. Albus wurde ganz schwindelig von all den gegensätzlichen Gedanken und Empfindungen in sich.<br/>'Entspann dich, Liebling. Alles ist gut', hörte er Gellert nah bei sich, 'Genieß es einfach.'<br/>Albus erinnerte sich daran, dass sie gemeinsam in dieser Fantasie waren.<br/>Gellerts mentale Botschaft machte Albus seine Anwesenheit deutlicher und er war froh darum. Er stöhnte auf, als sich der Mund des jungen Mannes um ihn schloss und ihn kurz darauf ein stärkeres elektrisierendes Kribbeln durchfuhr. Einen Moment lang hatte er Mühe, die Realität von dem Traum zu unterscheiden. Es fühlte sich alles gleichermaßen erregend an. Er spürte, dass das Bild ihn gierig machte. Nun, da Gellert ihm noch einmal deutlichgemacht hatte, dass sie gemeinsam in der Szene diesen Weg gingen, ließ er seine Vorbehalte fahren. Er hatte sich schon immer gern Gellerts Führung anvertraut. Wohin er ihn nun leitete, gefiel ihm mehr und mehr. Besonders, als er erneut einen zaghaften Blick hinunterwarf und sich der Blick des jungen Mannes in den seinen brannte. Umwerfend grüne Augen voller Reinheit, rote Locken und Sommersprossen. Volle Lippen, die ihm den Verstand rauben könnten, wenn er sie tatsächlich fühlen dürfte, und von denen er nun den Hauch einer Kostprobe bekam. Er dürstete nach mehr.<br/>Als hätte die Traumgestalt das geahnt, schloss sie die Lippen fester um ihn, saugte an seiner Spitze und schaute dabei fragend zu ihm auf, als suchte sie nach Bestätigung.<br/>Die Unschuld des hübschen Fremden ließ Albus zusätzlich erschaudern.<br/>Gellert, dessen Hand noch immer in den Haaren des jungen Mannes vergraben war, presste ihn auffordernd noch enger gegen Albus.<br/>'Nicht so schüchtern, Honey. Du möchtest Albus doch nicht hinhalten, oder?', fragte er amüsiert und nach einem kleinen Ruck an dessen Haaren, senkte der Rotschopf den Kopf und nahm ihn schließlich bis zur Hälfte in den Mund auf.<br/>Albus stöhnte auf. Die Erregung, die ihn körperlich und geistig durchströmte, raubte ihm den Verstand. Er war froh, dass Gellert ihn durch diese Gedanken leitete. Wären es seine eigenen gewesen, wären sie schon lang ins Straucheln gekommen.<br/>'So ist gut, Liebling', lobte ihn Gellert weiter, als er sich vollends entspannte und der Fantasie hingab.<br/>Albus fühlte, dass Gellert seinen Körper bewegte, aber er hatte keine Konzentration dafür frei. Irgendwo am Rande merkte er, dass Gellert ihn auf den Rücken legte.<br/>In der Fantasie, die sie teilten, legte er die Hände an Albus' Hüfte, hob sie ein wenig an und ließ ihn sein hartes Glied direkt am Eingang spüren, verlockend und so nah.<br/>'Was meinst du, Liebling?,' raunte er ihm zu, während der Fremde weiter begierig seinen Kopf auf und ab bewegte und Albus Mühe hatte, sich zu entscheiden, auf wen von beiden er sich mehr konzentrieren wollte.<br/>'Möchtest du mehr?', schnurrte Gellert, 'Mich tief in dir, immer und immer wieder in dich stoßend, während der Kleine dir einen bläst?'<br/>Albus nickte eilig in beiden Welten. Merlin, wie sehr er das wollte!<br/>„Ja", antwortete er mit bebender, heiserer Stimme. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es in Gedanken gesagt hatte oder tatsächlich. „Bitte, Gellert."<br/>Gellert ließ ihn nicht länger warten. In beiden Welten hielt er Albus Hüfte fest und drang dann in ihn ein.<br/>Albus stöhnte laut auf, als Gellert endlich in ihn sank. Er liebte es, von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden und es nun doppelt zu fühlen, machte es gleich viel intensiver. In ihrer Gedankenwelt ließ er sich gegen Gellerts Brust sinken, während er die Dehnung genoss.<br/>Dann begann Gellert, ihn fordernder und schneller zu nehmen und raubte ihm damit den Atem. Albus' Stöhnen wurde lauter und sehnsüchtiger und dieses ungewohnte Gefühl, dabei nicht mit ihm allein zu sein, gab dem Ganzen einen ungewohnten, aber anregenden Beigeschmack. Der junge Mann, dessen Mund Albus' wippendem Glied beharrlich folgte und ihn dadurch zusätzlich reizte, hatte nicht aufgehört, ihn anzusehen. Albus gefiel das Kribbeln, dass es auslöste, dabei beobachtet zu werden, wie sein Liebhaber ihn in Ekstase fickte. Und dass sich der Hübsche dabei auch noch nützlich machte, hatte durchaus etwas für sich. Merlin, es war so gut, dass Albus gar nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht so schnell enden würde.<br/>Als der junge Mann ihn tiefer aufnahm, fühlte Albus, wie hart seine Erregung wurde. Der Hübsche sah ihn dabei an, als sei er der Mittelpunkt der Welt, während ihm Speichel am Kinn hinabrann, seine Wangen gerötet und sein Blick glasig waren.<br/>Bei Merlin, das stieg Albus viel zu schnell zu Kopf. Darüber hinaus reizte Gellert seine Prostata so talentiert und die Berührung an seinem Glied wurde mit einem Mal intensiver, als wäre da tatsächlich ein Fremder, der ihm einen blies. Albus war zu erregt, um sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, was in der realen Welt vor sich ging. Er stöhnte und keuchte und atmete flach, während er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach und seine Gedanken immer zusammenhangsloser wurden. Er fühlte sich, als würden die beiden ihm das Hirn herausvögeln. Das war ein bekanntes Gefühl. An den Punkt kam er jedes Mal, wenn er Sex mit Gellert hatte. Und, auch das war vertraut: Auch nach einigen sehr gut gezielten Stößen von Gellert und den ausdauernden oralen Liebkosungen durch den jungen Mann, als Albus schon das Gefühl hatte, am Höhepunkt seiner Gefühle angelangt zu sein, fand ihn die Erlösung, die mittlerweile in der Ferne am Horizont erschienen war, nicht sofort. Die Verheißung auf einen Orgasmus kam zwar in rasender Geschwindigkeit näher, doch verweilte sie in einiger Entfernung, als würde sie ihn mit seiner Lust quälen wollen.<br/>Albus fühlte sich, als würde er platzen vor Eindrücken. Die Zunge an seinem Schwanz, die Kehle, die sich enger um ihn zog und Gellerts großes hartes Glied, das sich unentwegt in ihn trieb und hart seine Prostata rammte. Er sah nur noch Sterne vor den Augen, hörte sein Stöhnen wie von weit her und bebte vor Überreizung. Es war so wahnsinnig gut, obwohl es zu viel war. Er wusste, er würde es nicht lange aushalten, aber für einen kurzen Moment war es ihm egal. Albus badete in dem Gefühl des 'Zuviel', ging darin auf, verlor seinen Geist und seinen Verstand und spürte nichts mehr außer die Stöße gegen seine Prostata und den heißen Mund an seinem Schwanz.<br/>Irgendwann aber, nach einigen Minuten – oder einer halben ekstatischen Ewigkeit - kam er an den Punkt, an den es kippte. Die Stöße waren zu viel, beinahe unerträglich. Gellert fickte ihn hart und unnachgiebig, stieß immer wieder gezielt gegen diesen einen Punkt, der seinen ganzen Körper erbeben ließ und nun schmerzte es beinahe. Die Reizung an seinem Schwanz war ebenfalls zu intensiv, zu feuchtwarm, zu eng.<br/>Albus erschauderte und zitterte, atmete noch flacher und krallte sich im Traum und in der Realität an Gellert fest.<br/>"G-Gell....hah", keuchte er, nicht mehr in der Lage, ein zweisilbiges Wort zu bilden. Er wusste, dass Gellert ihn hinhielt. Er konnte den Zauber fühlen, der ihn auf Abstand hielt.<br/>"B-bit....ngh... bitte!" Sein Griff an Gellert wurde fester, klammernder, verzweifelter. Die Stöße hörten nicht auf und der junge Mann saugte an ihm, als hinge sein Leben davon ab.<br/>"Er.... erlöse... ah ... mich... hah..."<br/>Er erhielt keine Antwort. Die Stöße blieben unverändert hart, sein Glied wurde unentwegt gereizt und der junge Mann in der Fantasie gab alles.<br/>Dann tat Gellert etwas. Irgendetwas, das Albus nicht sofort verstand – dafür war er zu berauscht.<br/>Er veränderte die Fantasie, sodass Albus darin bereits kam, mit einem heiseren Schrei, tief im Rachen des Fremden, dem die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und der sich verschluckte, den Kopf zurückzog und den Rest des Spermas direkt ins Gesicht bekam.<br/>Schwer keuchend kniete er da und schaute völlig hingerissen zu Albus auf, während seine Hände zu seinem Gesicht wanderten, beinahe andächtig.<br/>Das Bild des jungen Mannes, der von seinem Sperma gezeichnet vor ihm kniete, brannte sich in Albus' Netzhaut ein. Während er noch glaubte, dass er keine weiteren Reizungen mehr ertragen konnte, löste sich etwas an ihm und er kam heftig und mit einem Stöhnen. Dass es ein wenig versetzt zu dem geschah, was in der Fantasie passiert war, trug den sonderbaren Effekt eines multiplen Orgasmus mit sich. Er hörte Gellerts animalisches Knurren, das ihm durch Mark und Bein ging, während der echte Orgasmus endlich vollends über ihn hinwegrollte, ihn heftig erschaudern ließ und ihn von jeglichem Druck befreite, während Gellert sich einige weitere Male intensiv in ihn hineintrieb, als wolle er ihm noch den letzten Rest klaren Verstandes rauben.</p>
<p>Albus fühlte, wie er körperlich zusammensackte und auch seine Fantasiegestalt verließ jegliche Anspannung. Er schaute auf den jungen Mann hinunter, schwer atmend und hingerissen. Langsam aber sicher verlangsamte sich seine Atmung. Sein Geist wurde klarer. Und, weil er nicht anders konnte, manipulierte er den Traum ebenfalls, löste dort seine Fesseln und streckte die Hand nach dem hübschen Fremden aus, der sich ihm so talentiert präsentiert hatte. Er strich ihm über die rosige Wange, hob das Kinn an, damit die grünen Augen im Licht funkelten und beobachtete hungrig, wie der hübsche Fremde sich Sperma von der Unterlippe leckte und sie sich dann zerbiss, während er schüchtern den Blick abwandte.<br/>Es war ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewesen, in der Albus ihn betrachtet hatte. Kurz darauf fühlte er deutlicher, dass sein Körper den Orgasmus noch verarbeitete, fühlte seinen Puls ruhiger werden und spürte den kühlen Luftzug, der über seinen schweißnassen Körper zog. Gellert war noch immer tief in ihm. Albus lehnte sich gegen ihn und schloss die Augen.<br/>Er fühlte, wie Gellert ihm einen Kuss aufhauchte.<br/>Während Albus noch zurück in seinen Körper fand und den Kuss erwiderte, bemerkte er, wie sich die Fantasie um sie herum immer mehr auflöste, bis er sich auf dem Bett liegend in Gellerts Armen wiederfand und zu ihm aufschaute. Er blickte Gellert amüsiert an.<br/>„Das war mal etwas Neues", sagte er. Er fühlte sich sehr befriedigt und schmiegte sich mehr an Gellert. „Das können wir gern irgendwann wiederholen."<br/>Gellert schmunzelte.<br/>„Habe ich bei dem Jungen denn deinen Geschmack getroffen?", fragte er neckend, während er sich mit Albus herumrollte, sodass sie wieder seitlich aneinander geschmiegt lagen.<br/>Albus gluckste.<br/>„In der Tat...", gestand er lächelnd, „Obwohl du doch weißt, dass du selbst meinen Geschmack noch besser triffst, Darling." Er gab Gellert einen kleinen Kuss. „Aber ja, er hatte etwas sehr Einnehmendes an sich", gab Albus zu und bei dem Gedanken daran, wie der Junge ihn angesehen hatte, durchlief ihn erneut ein wohliges Kribbeln.<br/>Gellert lachte leise. Er kraulte Albus sanft im Nacken.<br/>„Dann trifft es sich gut, dass er zurzeit im Gästeflügel untergebracht ist und eine Weile hier sein wird", merkte er an, als sei es eine kleine Nebensächlichkeit, dass dieser Mann wirklich existierte.<br/>Albus' Augen weiteten sich.<br/>„Gellert", hauchte er überwältigt. Und jetzt begriff er, dass DAS die Überraschung sein musste. Er brauchte einen Moment, um diese Neuigkeit zu verarbeiten. Immerhin hatte er bis gerade eben geglaubt, dass der Junge ein Hirngespinst seines Liebhabers gewesen war, ein namensloser, charakterloser Geist.<br/>„Aber wie...?", begann er und war zu überwältigt, um die Frage auszuformulieren.<br/>Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten. Er schien sich zu freuen, dass seine Überraschung geglückt war.<br/>„Sein Name ist Newt Scamander", erklärte er ruhig.<br/>„Er ist Magizoologe auf Reisen, arbeitet an einem Buch über magische Tierwesen und hat die Chimären im Dorf studiert und versorgt. Ich habe ihn eingestellt um sich hier um die Chimären zu kümmern."<br/>Albus schmunzelte. „Und gleichzeitig hattest du vor, ihn mir auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren?", fragte er, durchaus geschmeichelt von der Idee.<br/>„Sofern er dir zusagt?", antwortete Gellert.<br/>Albus' Augen begannen zu funkeln.<br/>„In der Tat", sagte er zustimmend, „Das vorhin war...überaus anregend."<br/>Er lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Gellert kam auf die ungewöhnlichsten Ideen.<br/>„Und weiß... Mr. Scamander schon von seinem Glück?", fragte er und bemerkte selbst, wie aufregend er das alles fand. Er bemühte sich, von außen gefasst und milde fasziniert zu wirken.<br/>Gellert grinste.<br/>„Nein", sagte er gedehnt. „Allerdings scheint er recht fasziniert von mir und ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch dir in Sekundenschnelle zu Füßen liegen wird... oder knien."<br/>Albus erwiderte das Lächeln anrüchig.<br/>„Vermutlich", sagte er unbescheiden. Schließlich reichte für gewöhnlich ihr Stand allein aus, damit die Menschen von ihnen begeistert waren. Sie waren das Licht für abertausende von Motten.<br/>„Ein interessanter Gedanke, Darling, das muss ich zugeben. Wenngleich ich bisher nie das Bedürfnis hatte, jemanden vor mir knien zu sehen... Mit gelegentlicher Ausnahme von dir, natürlich."<br/>Gellert lachte leise.<br/>„Danke, Liebling, du verstehst es mir zu schmeicheln", antwortete er amüsiert und hauchte Albus einen kleinen Kuss auf.<br/>Albus bekam es nur halb mit. Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich bereits mit der Frage der Umsetzbarkeit. Da kamen ihm seine Vorliebe für Diplomatie, Manipulation und Charmeoffensiven zugute.<br/>„Du hast ihn also bereits um den Finger gewickelt?", fragte er schmunzelnd und beschäftigte sich mit dem Gedanken, wie sehr sie das ihrem Ziel näherbrachte.<br/>„Er hat sich selbst um meinen Finger gewickelt", sagte Gellert lächelnd, „Interesse für seine Tierwesen, Freundlichkeit und Charisma haben dafür bereits ausgereicht. Also nichts, was du nicht doppelt so gut hinbekommen würdest." Er zwinkerte Albus zu.<br/>Mit einem amüsiert geschnaubten „Charmeur" tat Albus das Kompliment ab.<br/>„Aber da ich nun bereits seine Schwachstellen kenne, wird es mir wohl leichtfallen", setzte er zuversichtlich hinzu. Albus war vieles. Unter anderem auch sehr von seinen verbalen Fähigkeiten überzeugt. Und dieses Spiel, das sie im Begriff waren zu beginnen, lockte ihn. Es war eine neue spannende Herausforderung und der Preis waren einige ekstatische Momente, wie er sie vorhin schon erleben durfte. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huhu ihr Süßen :)<br/>Ich bin letztens auf Youtube auf ein total schönes Grindeldore-Video gestoßen, das ich euch einfach nicht vorenthalten will. Schaut mal hier:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rkxQI7hsLU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Heimkehr II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Die Fantasie aus Gellerts Sicht</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich konnte mich einfach nicht für eine Sicht entschieden. Deshalb hier noch einmal das Kapitel aus Gellerts Sicht, weil er ebenfalls einige interessante Dinge denkt und sieht und es schade wäre, das auszulassen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gellert atmete tief durch, als er die Türen zu ihren privaten Räumen durchschritt, hielt dann aber inne und war verwundert darüber, dass bereits die Lichter brannten. Offenbar hatte Albus sich heute zu einem frühen Feierabend hinreißen lassen. Von seinem Geliebten war in ihrem ausladenden Wohnbereich jedoch nichts zu sehen. Stattdessen stand die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer offen, aus welchem warmes, gedimmtes Licht schien.<br/>Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten, da ihn eine Ahnung beschlich, was genau hinter der Schlafzimmertür auf ihn warten würde.<br/>Er durchschritt gemächlich den Raum, öffnete dann die Tüür und streifte währenddessen seinen Reisemantel ab.<br/>Der Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot, entlockte ihm ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln und er erlaubte sich, seinen Blick einmal von Kopf bis Fuß über Albus wandern zu lassen.<br/>„Guten Abend, Liebling", grüßte er mit samtener Stimme und einem Funkeln in den Augen.<br/>„Hallo, Darling", schnurrte Albus, warf Gellert einen lasziven Blick zu und rekelte sich ein wenig vor ihm, ehe er geschmeidig in eine sitzende Position kam. <br/>„Wie schön, dich zu sehen", säuselte er, „Hattest du eine gute Reise?"<br/>Gellert hatte zugegebenermaßen Mühe, seinen Blick auf Albus Gesicht gerichtet zu halten und nicht immer wieder hinab zu schweifen - zu den dunkelroten Strümpfen, die verführerisch unter dem seidenen Morgenmantel hervorblitzten.<br/>Dennoch lehnte er sich entspannt in den Türrahmen und machte noch keine Anstalten, zum Bett zu kommen.<br/>Er gab ein Brummen von sich und nickte. <br/>„Eine gute, aber auch kräftezehrende Reise", sagte er, den Blick unentwegt auf Albus' lange Beine geheftet. <br/>Albus schmunzelte. <br/>„Das hört sich zufriedenstellend an", sagte er und kam elegant auf die Füße. Er stolzierte zu Gellert hinüber und Gellert konnte nicht anders, als seinen wiegenden Hüften zuzusehen. <br/>„Aber auch anstrengend", fuhr Albus leise fort, die Arme um Gellerts Nacken gelegt und den Kopf vorgeschoben, so dass ihre Lippen sich beinahe berührten. <br/>Gellert blickte ihm tief in die Augen. <br/>„Unheimlich anstrengend, Liebling", raunte er ihm mit einem Funkeln in den Augen zu. <br/>Albus schmunzelte. „Was hältst du von ein wenig Zerstreuung?", fragte er, den Blick zwischen Gellerts Augen und seinen Lippen hin und her wandernd, „Du hast dir ein bisschen Entspannung verdient nach allem."<br/>„Wer wäre ich, mich da zu widersetzen?", murmelte Gellert, beugte sich für einen Kuss vor und vertiefte ihn dann verlangend. <br/>Albus lachte leise und seufzte dann genießend in den Kuss. Er ergab sich Gellert, als dieser den Kuss zu dominieren begann, und ließ seine Hände über Gellerts Schultern, seine Brust und seinen Bauch wandern. Während seine Hände an Gellert hinabglitten, öffnete sich unter ihnen das Hemd des anderen und Albus schob die Hände darunter. Er strich über Gellerts Haut und ein weiteres Seufzen entwich ihm, das Gellert mit einem wohligen Schnurren quittierte. <br/>Für gewöhnlich kam Gellert sehr gut damit zurecht, länger auf Reisen zu sein. Missionen sorgten dafür, dass er sich vollkommen auf der sachlichen, konsequenten Ebene befand. <br/>Dementsprechend konnte er nicht sagen, dass er Albus 'vermisste' wenn er unterwegs war, auch wenn da bei seiner Rückkehr natürlich immer die Vorfreude auf seinen Partner war. Doch wenn er dann zurück war und in ihren privaten Räumen Albus in die Arme schloss, die kalkulierende Professionalität fallen ließ, dann spürte er deutlich, wie sehr ihm sein Geliebter die letzten Wochen gefehlt hatte. Dementsprechend ließ er sich von Albus nur zu gern zum Bett dirigieren und schlang seine Arme besitzergreifend um den anderen, während dieser auf seinem Schoß zum Sitzen kam.<br/>Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg unter den Morgenmantel, strichen die bestrumpften Schenkel hinauf und kamen schließlich mit einem festen Griff auf Albus' Hintern zum Liegen.<br/>Albus keuchte auf, schmiegte sich aber unbeirrt näher und ließ sein Becken anzüglich über Gellerts Schritt kreisen. <br/>Gellert gab ein tiefes Knurren von sich, packte Albus fester, zog ihn eng an sich und dominierte den neuen Kuss, der zwischen ihnen aufblühte.<br/>Mit einem magischen Impuls löste sich das Band, das den Morgenmantel zusammenhielt, und fiel zu Boden. <br/>Gellerts Hände wanderten höher, Albus Rücken hinauf und strichen ihm dann den Morgenmantel von den Schultern.<br/>Als Albus nackt, nur noch in Strapse bekleidet auf ihm saß, löste Gellert den Kuss und betrachtete ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.<br/>„Du bist wunderschön, Liebling", raunte er ihm zu, ehe er sich mit ihm zusammen umdrehte, sodass Albus auf dem Rücken zum Liegen kam, und begann seinen Hals hinab heiße Küsse auf seinem Körper zu setzen.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p><br/>Die erste Runde Sex war leidenschaftlich, allerdings reizte Gellert es nicht unnötig aus. Es wäre sicher nicht das einzige Mal heute Nacht und Gellert wollte Albus nicht jetzt schon auslaugen, sondern nur das erste Feuer in ihnen beiden stillen.<br/>Nachdem sie beide gekommen waren, hielt Gellert ihn weiter im Arm, Albus' Rücken gegen seine Brust gedrückt und küsste sanft dessen Nacken entlang. Albus seufzte wohlig.<br/>Dann drehte er sich in Gellerts Armen herum und warf ihm einen Blick aus funkelnden Augen zu. „Darling", schnurrte er und schmiegte sich an Gellert. <br/>Gellert brummte genießend und streichelte Albus' Hüfte. <br/>„Du hast mir eine Überraschung versprochen. Hast du sie auf dem Weg zurück verloren?", fragte Albus neckend und küsste Gellert das Kinn. <br/>Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten und er öffnete ein Auge, um Albus anzusehen.<br/>„Ich dachte, du hättest dich auf mich gefreut, nicht auf Geschenke aus Afrika", antwortete er.<br/>Albus schenkte ihm ein charmantes Lächeln. <br/>„Das habe ich", bestätigte er liebevoll und strich Gellert mit sanften Fingerspitzen durchs Haar, was Gellert ebenfalls ein zärtliches Lächeln entlockte. Er sah Albus' tiefe Gefühle so deutlich in dem schmachtenden Blick, dass es ihm das Herz wärmte.<br/>„Aber du hast es angedeutet und ich bin neugierig", setzte Albus mit einem verschmitzten Schmunzeln hinzu. <br/>Bei den Worten lachte Gellert leise, beugte sich nach vorn und stahl sich einen kleinen Kuss.<br/>„Es ist nicht verloren gegangen, sondern hier im Schloss", antwortete er amüsiert.<br/>Albus gluckste. „Und es war zu groß, um es in unsere Räume zu bringen?", fragte er amüsiert. „Ist es etwa eine der Chimären?"<br/>Gellert lachte leise. „Die Chimären gehören sowieso uns, Liebling. Das wäre wohl kaum ein Geschenk." Er strich sanft über Albus Rücken, während er sich seine nächsten Worte zurechtlegte.<br/>„Nein, es ist etwas kleiner. Ungefähr drei Zentimeter kleiner als du, würde ich schätzen."<br/>Albus kicherte bei der Beschreibung. Ihm fiel offenbar nichts ein, das darauf zutraf. <br/>„Und du willst mir nicht wenigstens sagen, was es ist?", fragte er lockend.<br/>„Mmh... sei nicht so ungeduldig, Liebling." Gellert fing seine Lippen zu einem neuen Kuss ein.<br/>„Schließlich hast du mir Zerstreuung und Entspannung zugesichert", raunte er mit einem anzüglichen Schmunzeln gegen die weichen Lippen, während seine Hand tiefer wanderte und über die immer noch bestrumpften Schenkel strich.<br/>Albus lachte leise. „Das ist richtig", schnurrte er. Er schmiegte sich an Gellert und küsste sich seinen Hals hinauf, während seine Hände über Gellerts nackte Brust und seine Seiten strichen. Er biss ihm sanft in die scharfe Kante seines Kiefers und setzte dann einen Kuss auf die Stelle.<br/>Gellert schloss erneut die Augen und quittierte die Liebkosungen von Albus' Lippen mit einem Schnurren. Seine Hand wanderte weiter über die Innenseite von Albus' Schenkeln und dann zwischen dessen Beine. Er spürte, wie feucht Albus immer noch von der Runde zuvor war und strich neckend, in kreisenden Bewegungen über dessen Muskelring.<br/>Albus öffnete bereitwillig seine Beine weiter, winkelte das obere an und legte es über Gellerts Hüfte, um ihm mehr Platz zu bieten. Seine Hände wanderten fast von allein zwischen ihnen hinunter. Gellert seufzte zufrieden, als Albus talentierte Hand ihn begann zu massieren. <br/>Er konnte unter seinen Fingern den Muskelring zucken spüren und freute sich bereits jetzt schon, erneut die heiße, feuchte Enge, um sich zu spüren. Doch zuvor wollte er Albus ein wenig mehr reizen. Er kanalisierte ein wenig Magie in seinen Fingern und ließ sie sich in Form von einem feinen Kribbeln an seinen Fingerspitzen entladen, während er weiter über den gereizten Eingang strich. Dann drang er mit einem Finger geschmeidig in ihn ein, winkelte ihn an und schmunzelte, als er Albus gereizte, geschwollene Prostata fühlte. <br/>Albus' Hände gerieten ins Stocken und er keuchte auf. Seine Hüfte zuckte unvermittelt nach vorn. Er versuchte, seine eigenen massierenden Berührungen aufrecht zu halten, aber Gellert fühlte, dass es ihm immer schwerer gelang. <br/>Er beugte sich nach vorn und begann, feuchte Küsse auf Albus Hals zu setzen, während er seinen Finger in Albus kreisend bewegte. Gellert spürte, wie die Muskeln aufgeregt um ihn zuckten und sich Albus Atmung beschleunigte, obwohl dieser versuchte, sich zusammen zu nehmen.<br/>Es ehrte Albus, dass er seine Bemühungen an Gellerts Glied aufrechterhalten wollte, doch Gellert wollte ihn gerade sehr viel lieber vor Lust stöhnen hören.<br/>Er nahm kurzerhand einen zweiten Finger dazu, drängte ihn sanft aber bestimmt tief in Albus hinein und presste dann fest gegen Albus' Prostata. Gellert wartete einen kurzen Moment, in welchem er sich an der weichen Haut an Albus' Hals festsaugte, ehe er einen feinen Stromschlag durch seine Finger sandte, der Albus augenblicklich heftig zusammenzucken ließ. <br/>Er stöhnte auf, nach Luft schnappend. Seine Hände fielen von Gellerts Glied. <br/>Geller gab ein leises, dunkles Lachen von sich und küsste sich Albus' Hals hinauf zu seinem Ohr.<br/>„Ich liebe es, wenn du dich einfach der Lust hingibst und die Kontrolle verlierst", raunte er ihm ins Ohr, ehe er ein paar weitere Stromstöße kurz hintereinander folgend durch seine Finger sandte.<br/>Albus stöhnte auf und zuckte bei jedem Stromstoß zusammen. <br/>„Oh... hah... Morgana", keuchte er atemlos, die Hände mittlerweile in Gellerts Seiten gekrallt, als würde er ohne ihn den Halt verlieren. <br/>Gellert schmunzelte und beobachtete Albus' wundervolle, verführerische Reaktionen. Während Albus sich stöhnend an ihn presste und immer mehr in seiner Ekstase verlor, kam Gellert jedoch eine Idee, wie er dem anderen seine Überraschung noch verführerischer unterbreiten könnte.<br/>Er ließ die Stromschläge etwas leichter werden, um Albus nicht zu sehr zu überreizen, dafür aber in einem intensiven Rhythmus auf dessen empfindliche Prostata einprasseln.<br/>Gleichzeitig lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die von Albus und fühlte vorsichtig mit Legilimentik nach Albus' Gedanken. Es war fast wie ein mentales Anklopfen, um Albus nicht zu erschrecken. Schließlich war es für sie, auch wenn sie Partner waren und dies hin und wieder praktizieren, doch etwas sehr Intimes und Vertrauensvolles, einen anderen in den eigenen Kopf zu lassen.<br/>Gellert lächelte, als er spürte, wie Albus seinen mentalen Schutzwall für ihn senkte und lobte ihn mental dafür.<br/>'So ist gut, Liebling', sagte er in ihren Gedanken. Doch er blieb oberflächlich in Albus' Geist. Er hatte nicht vor, nach etwas zu suchen. Stattdessen wollte er ihm etwas zu zeigen.<br/>Er projizierte ein Bild direkt in Albus' Kopf.<br/><br/>Ihr Wohnzimmer in einem warmen, gedimmten Licht erleuchtet und Albus, der nackt auf Gellerts Schoß saß, seinen Rücken gegen Gellerts Brust gelehnt, die Arme auf den Rücken gefesselt und sich ungeduldig räkelnd, da Gellert keine Anstalten machte, endlich in ihn einzudringen.<br/>Albus' Glied war bereits hart und an der Spitze rannen ein paar Lusttropfen herab, während Gellerts Hände über seinen Körper wanderten.<br/>Während Albus sich stöhnend wand, wechselte das Bild zu Albus Perspektive und nun sah man einen jungen Mann mit roten, lockigen Haaren, der zwischen Albus' Beinen kniete und schüchtern aus großen, grünen Augen zu ihm aufschaute.<br/>Gellert beobachtete Albus' Reaktion gespannt. Er spürte Überraschung aufkommen. Unsicherheit und Verwirrung. Dann Neugier und Versuchung.<br/>Er schmunzelte und griff in der Szene mit einer Hand nach vorn, umfasste das Kinn des jungen Mannes und hob es an.<br/>'Worauf wartest du, Honey? Du bist nicht hier, um nur hübsch auszusehen', raunte er ihm zu, ehe seine Hand hinauf in die lockigen Haare fuhr, ihn dort packte und näher in Richtung von Albus' Schritt zog.<br/>'Sei ein guter Junge und hilf Albus aus. Er hat gerade keine Hand frei', forderte er ihn amüsiert auf.<br/>Die Augen des Rotschopfs weiteten sich. Zugleich trat ein Funkeln in seinen Blick und er nickte, während er schwer schluckte.<br/>Vorsichtig, fast ehrfürchtig beugte er sich nach vorn, bis seine Lippen nur noch wenige Millimeter von Albus' Schwanz entfernt waren. Und dann öffneten sich die rosigen Lippen, eine pinke Zunge schnellte heraus und leckte einen der Lusttropfen von Albus' Schaft hinauf bis zu dessen Spitze.<br/>Gellert, der Albus weiter beobachtete, bemerkte die widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die sich augenblicklich in ihm einstellen wollten. Ein innerer Konflikt begann, in ihm zu gären. Gellert fühlte deutlich, dass es Albus gefiel – und dass er sich deshalb schuldig fühlte. <br/>'Entspann dich, Liebling. Alles ist gut', raunte Gellert ihm mental besänftigend zu, 'Genieß es einfach.' <br/>Diese völlig überflüssigen Schuldgefühle wollte er gleich im Keim zu ersticken.<br/>Gleichzeitig ließ er die Stromstöße tief in Albus etwas stärker werden, um ihn davon abzuhalten, zu viel nachzudenken.<br/>Derweil schloss der Rotschopf seine Lippen ganz um Albus' Spitze, begann daran zu saugen und fragend zu Albus aufzuschauen, als suchte er nach Bestätigung, ob er es so richtig tat.<br/>Gellert hatte seine Hand immer noch in den Haaren des jungen Mannes vergraben und presste ihn auffordernd noch etwas enger gegen Albus.<br/>'Nicht so schüchtern, Honey. Du möchtest Albus doch nicht hinhalten, oder?', fragte er amüsiert und nach einem kleinen Ruck an dessen Haaren senkte der junge Mann den Kopf und nahm ihn schließlich bis zur Hälfte in den Mund.<br/>Die Wirkung, auf die Gellert körperlich und mental abgezielt hatte, kam prompt. Albus stöhnte, nun offensichtlich das schlechte Gewissen vergessend und sich dem Gefühl hingebend, das Gellert ihm bescherte. <br/>'So ist gut, Liebling', lobte ihn Gellert weiter, als er sich endlich entspannte und der Fantasie hingab.<br/>Gleichzeitig zog Gellert im Hier und Jetzt seine Finger aus Albus und dirigierte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Er macht es sich zwischen dessen Beinen bequem und winkelte sie an, sodass er sie über seine Schultern legen konnte.<br/>Auch in der Fantasie legte er seine Hände an Albus Hüfte, hob sie ein wenig an und ließ ihn sein hartes Glied direkt am Eingang spüren.<br/>'Was meinst du, Liebling?' raunte er ihm zu, während der Rotschopf weiter brav seinen Kopf auf und ab bewegte.<br/>'Möchtest du mehr? Mich tief in dir, immer und immer wieder in dich stoßend, während der Kleine dir einen bläst?'<br/>Albus nickte eilig in beiden Welten. <br/>„Ja", antwortete er mit bebender, heiserer Stimme. „Bitte, Gellert." <br/>Gellert ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Zu sehr feuerte ihn seine eigene Lust an.<br/>In beiden Welten hielt er Albus Hüfte fest und ließ sich dann mit einem genießenden Stöhnen langsam in Albus sinken. Die heißen Muskeln zogen sich so verführerisch um ihn zusammen, dass er Mühe hatte, sich im Zaum zu halten und sich zu konzentrieren, die Fantasie für Albus weiter aufrecht zu halten. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und verharrte bis zum Anschlag in Albus, ehe er sich zurückzog und dann begann, in einem fordernden Rhythmus in ihn zu stoßen.<br/>Bei jedem Stoß, den Gellert tat, immer schneller und härter werdend, stöhnte Albus lauter und sehnsüchtiger.<br/>Er zerfloss förmlich in Gellerts Armen und ein Gedanke blitzte in seinem Geist auf: Der Wunsch, dass es nicht so schnell enden möge. <br/>Gellert schmunzelte. <br/>Er beschloss, dem Wunsch nachzukommen. <br/>Wie lang würde Albus wohl durchhalten, bevor es ihm zu viel wurde?<br/>Gellert legte in der realen Welt eine Hand um Albus' Glied und begann, es im gleichen Takt zu massieren, wie Newt ihn in der Fantasie mit dem Mund verwöhnte.<br/>Gleichzeitig sorgte er dafür, dass der junge Mann Albus bis zum Anschlag aufnahm, dabei immer mal wieder kurz würgte, bis ihm der Speichel am Kinn hinabrann. Newts Wangen waren derweil gerötet und sein bewundernder Blick glasig, während er brav und selbstlos weiter dafür sorgte, dass Albus den Blowjob seines Lebens bekommen würde. Es war ein Bild, das Gellert umgekehrt von Albus kannte und das ihn immer halb wahnsinnig machte vor Lust.<br/>Zusätzlich wirkte Gellert in der realen Welt einen unausgesprochenen Zauber um Albus' Glied. Schließlich hatte dieser sich gewünscht, dass es nicht zu bald enden würde.<br/>Albus stöhnte, keuchte und atmete flach. Er schien sich vollkommen in der nicht enden wollenden Reizung zu verlieren. <br/>Angefeuert von seinen Lauten und der erregenden Art, wie sein Körper zuckte, trieb sich Gellert weiter in ihn hinein. Wieder und wieder. Unermüdlich, während Albus' Muskeln um ihn zuckten und ihn massierten. Traf dabei jedes Mal gezielt Albus' Prostata. Er brachte alles an Selbstbeherrschung auf, was er konnte, um Albus' unausgesprochenen Wunsch zu erfüllen, fickte ihn hart und unnachgiebig. <br/>Er betrachtete beide Bilder gleichzeitig, fast wie zwei Filme, die nebeneinander liefen und sich gelegentlich übereinander legten. Es war berauschend, Albus dabei zuzusehen wie er sich völlig in dieser Fantasie verlor, sich ihr hingab und sein Verstand sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren konnte als das, was Gellert mit ihm tat.<br/>Doch schließlich schien es zu kippen. <br/>Albus zitterte heftig, atmete noch flacher und krallte sich in der Fantasie und in der Realität an Gellert fest. <br/>„G-Gell....hah", keuchte er, nicht mehr in der Lage, ein zweisilbiges Wort zu bilden. <br/>„B-bit... ngh... bitte!" Sein Griff an Gellert wurde fester, klammernder, verzweifelter. <br/>„Er... erlöse... ah ... mich... hah..."<br/>Sein Betteln war Musik in Gellerts Ohren. Er hätte es gern noch ein wenig ausgereizt. Aber er merkte selbst, dass er dem Höhepunkt recht nahe war und ihn herbeisehnte.<br/>Deshalb stieß er noch ein paarmal tief und hart in Albus, massierte dessen Schwanz stärker und konzentrierte sich auf die Fantasie.<br/>Er zeigte Albus, wie er immer wieder tief in den Rachen des jungen Mannes stieß, bis diesem unter Würgen und Keuchen die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Obwohl Albus noch nicht kommen konnte, manipulierte Gellert die Fantasie so, dass Albus dort mit einem heiseren Schrei tief in Newts Mund kam, sich dieser verschluckte und den Kopf etwas zurückzog, sodass die Hälfte von Albus' Sperma im Gesicht des jungen Mannes landete, der schwer keuchend da kniete und völlig hingerissen zu Albus hinaufschaute.<br/>Gellert löste den Zauber, der auf Albus' Glied lag und ließ sich ebenfalls gehen. Mit einem verlangenden Knurren stieß er noch einige Male hart und fordernd zu, bis er endlich spürte, dass sich die heißen Muskeln heftig um ihn zusammenzogen. <br/>Albus kam mit einem Stöhnen und nachdem Gellert noch einige weitere verlangende Stöße in ihn hineingetan hatte, stieß es ihn ebenfalls über die Klippe. <br/>Er genoss seinen Orgasmus, der durchwoben war von Albus' Gefühlen und Eindrücken, die durch die mentale Verbindung zusätzlich auf ihn einstürmten. <br/>Für einen Moment ließ er sich schwer atmend auf Albus sinken. In ihren Gedanken beobachtete er halb fasziniert, halb amüsiert, wie Albus, von offensichtlicher Neugier getrieben, in die Fantasie eingriff. Er löste seine Fesseln und streckte die Hand nach dem jungen Mann aus, legte ihm eine Hand unters Kinn und hob es an, als wolle er sich das Gesicht des Hübschen einprägen. <br/>Es ließ Gellert schmunzeln. <br/>Mit einem zufriedenen Brummen griff er ihn in beiden Welten am Kinn, lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und küsste Albus sanft. <br/>Albus erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll, während er gemeinsam mit Gellert langsam aus der Fantasie fand, als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen. <br/>Dann, als sie beide sich im Bett wiederfanden und Albus zu ihm hinaufschaute, lag ein Funkeln in seinen Augen.<br/>„Das war mal etwas Neues", sagte er. Er schmiegte sich mehr an Gellert. „Das können wir gern irgendwann wiederholen."<br/>Gellert schmunzelte bei Albus Worten. „Habe ich bei dem Jungen denn deinen Geschmack getroffen?" fragte er neckend, zog sich aus Albus heraus und rollte sie beide herum, sodass sie wieder seitlich aneinander geschmiegt lagen.<br/>„In der Tat", gestand Albus lächelnd, „Obwohl du doch weißt, dass du selbst meinen Geschmack noch besser triffst, Darling." Er gab Gellert einen kleinen Kuss. „Aber ja, er hatte etwas sehr Einnehmendes an sich", gab Albus zu.<br/>Gellert lachte leise über das Kompliment und kraulte Albus sanft im Nacken.<br/>„Dann trifft es sich gut, dass er zurzeit im Gästeflügel untergebracht ist und eine Weile hier sein wird", merkte er an, als sei es eine kleine Nebensächlichkeit, dass dieser Mann wirklich existierte.<br/>Seine Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. <br/>Albus' Augen weiteten sich voll Überraschung. <br/>„Gellert", hauchte er überwältigt. „Aber wie...?", begann er sprachlos.<br/>Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten.<br/>„Sein Name ist Newt Scamander", erklärte er ruhig.<br/>„Er ist Magizoologe auf Reisen, arbeitet an einem Buch über magische Tierwesen und hat die Chimären im Dorf studiert und versorgt. Ich habe ihn eingestellt um sich hier um die Chimären zu kümmern."<br/>Albus schmunzelte. „Und gleichzeitig hattest du vor, ihn mir auf einem Silbertablett zu servieren?", fragte er.<br/>„Sofern er dir zusagt?", antwortete Gellert.<br/>Albus' Augen begannen zu funkeln. <br/>„In der Tat", sagte er zustimmend, „Das vorhin war...überaus anregend." Er lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er es nicht fassen. <br/>„Und weiß... Mr. Scamander schon von seinem Glück?", fragte er.<br/>Gellert grinste bei dieser Frage. „Nein" sagte er gedehnt. „Allerdings scheint er recht fasziniert von mir und ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch dir in Sekundenschnelle zu Füßen liegen wird... oder knien."<br/>Albus erwiderte das Lächeln anrüchig. „Vermutlich", stimmte er zu.<br/>Dann, nachdem er einen Moment nachzudenken schien, fuhr Albus fort: „Ein interessanter Gedanke, Darling, das muss ich zugeben. Wenngleich ich bisher nie das Bedürfnis hatte, jemanden vor mir knien zu sehen... Mit gelegentlicher Ausnahme von dir, natürlich."<br/>„Danke, Liebling, du verstehst es mir zu schmeicheln", antwortete Gellert amüsiert und hauchte Albus einen kleinen Kuss auf.<br/>Albus antwortete nicht. <br/>Gellert konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Räder in Albus Kopf bereits in Bewegung setzten.<br/>„Du hast ihn also bereits um den Finger gewickelt?", fragte er schmunzelnd.<br/>„Er hat sich selbst um meinen Finger gewickelt", antwortete Gellert bescheiden, „Interesse für seine Tierwesen, Freundlichkeit und Charisma haben dafür bereits ausgereicht. Also nichts, was du nicht doppelt so gut hinbekommen würdest." Er zwinkerte Albus zu.<br/>Mit einem amüsiert geschnaubten „Charmeur" tat Albus das Kompliment ab. <br/>„Aber da ich nun bereits seine Schwachstellen kenne, wird es mir wohl leichtfallen", setzte er zuversichtlich hinzu. <br/>Gellert schmunzelte. Davon war er überzeugt. <br/>Darüber hinaus konnte er sich mal wieder auf die Schulter klopfen. Sein Talent für passende Geschenke für Albus schien ihn auch dieses Mal nicht im Stich gelassen zu haben. Obwohl es doch... eine ungewöhnliche Idee war. Aber sie gefiel ihm selbst darum nicht weniger. Sie konnten beide ein wenig Zerstreuung gut gebrauchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ein Abend für die Muggel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus brennt darauf, Newt kennenzulernen. Allerdings wäre er nicht Albus, wenn er ganze plump und direkt angehen würde. Ein Plan muss her, für ein zwangloses Beisammensein. Glücklicherweise ist die Gelegenheit gerade günstig...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es gab nicht mehr viel zwischen Gellert und Albus zu besprechen, was Newt Scamander betraf. Dass er Albus gefiel, war offensichtlich und Albus und Gellert verstanden sich blind. Wenn sie ein neues Projekt begannen (auch, wenn die zugegebenermaßen bisher keine menschlichen Ziele in diesem Sinne enthalten hatten), dann kamen sie schnell in einen Zustand der partnerschaftlichen Geschäftigkeit, in dem jeder das tat, was er am besten konnte und sie so gemeinsam zum Ziel gelangten.<br/>Wie es der Zufall wollte, stand in der kommenden Woche eine Informationsveranstaltung für Zauberer zum Thema 'Zusammenleben mit Muggeln' auf dem Programm. Es würden vorrangig britische Zaubererfamilien anwesend sein. Das war ein geeignetes Event für ein erstes ‘zufälliges‘ Kennenlernen.<br/>Während Gellert also Mr. Scamander zur Feier einlud, plante und organisierte Albus sie weiter, damit sie alle einen angenehmen Abend hatten. Seine große Stunde würde erst dann kommen, wenn man auf dem Parkett beieinanderstand, und obwohl es ihm in den nächsten Tagen lockte, schon vorher ‘zufällig’ bei den Gehegen der Chimären vorbeizuschauen, die sie im Untergeschoss eingerichtet hatten, hielt er sich zurück.<br/>Er war ungewohnt aufgeregt, als der Abend anstand, sorgte dafür, sich von seiner besten Seite zu präsentieren und achtete dementsprechend auf sein Aufsehen.<br/>Dann, als es nichts mehr zu tun gab und er bereit war, verließ er die privaten Räume, fragte auf dem Weg zum Saal seine Hauptelfe Mimsy nach dem aktuellen Stand und kümmerte sich um einige letzte organisatorische Themen (etwa, wann die Musik beginnen und das Essen auf den Buffett- Tischen erscheinen sollte).<br/>Als er eintraf, waren bereits ein paar zeitige Gäste anwesend. Albus musste die Menge nicht absuchen, um zu wissen, dass weder Gellert noch Mr. Scamander unter ihnen waren. Er begrüßte die Gäste mit ausgesuchter Herzlichkeit, sorgte dafür, dass jeder ein Glas Champagner bekam und hielt Smalltalk, während der Saal sich mehr und mehr füllte.<br/>Albus musste nicht lang warten.<br/>Er fühlte die Anwesenheit Gellerts, kaum, dass dieser den Raum betrat. Große Persönlichkeiten spürten einander immer und zwischen Gellert und ihm war das Band sogar noch stärker. Wie zufällig blickte Albus dorthin, wo er Gellert fühlte, während er mit dem britischen Zaubereiminister plauderte, ein Champagnerglas in der Hand. Sein Herz schlug höher, als er den jungen Rotschopf neben ihm ausmachte. Das war er also. Aus der Entfernung konnte Albus ihn nicht so gut betrachten, wie er es gern getan hätte, aber alles zu seiner Zeit.<br/>Albus nahm gelassen einen weiteren Schluck Champagner, setzte das Gespräch mit dem Minister fort und dankte ihm und seiner Frau, dass sie gekommen waren. Ihre Anwesenheit würde auch andere Reinblüter davon überzeugen, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Muggeln lohnenswert war. Mit gutem Beispiel voran.<br/>Albus wünschte ihnen einen angenehmen Abend, schlenderte dann durch den Saal, ein wenig näher an Gellert und Mr. Scamander heran und behielt sie unauffällig im Auge, während er sich anpirschte und zugleich den Anschein gab, sich mit anderen Gästen zu unterhalten. Der Leiter des Büros gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten hatte ihn eben angesprochen und Albus nahm sich die Zeit, auch mit ihm Smalltalk zu betreiben. Der Mann war eine wichtige Person am heutigen Abend, immerhin engagierte er sich schon seit Jahren für ein friedliches Zusammenleben zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln.<br/>Albus bemerkte, dass Gellert ihn unauffällig beobachtete, wie zufällig mit dem jungen Scamander näherschlenderte, dann stehenblieb und zwei Gläser Champagner von einem vorbeischwebenden Tablett nahm, um ihrem besonderen Gast eins davon in die Hand zu drücken.<br/>Gellert unterhielt ihn, während Albus sein Gespräch führte.<br/>Als Albus bemerkte, dass Gellert den jungen Scamander schließlich sich selbst überließ, schmunzelte er in sich hinein. Er ließ sich die Zeit, sein Gespräch zu Ende zu führen, beobachtete dabei, wie der junge Mann unsicher und nervös von einem Bein aufs andere trat und genoss es, ihn zappeln zu sehen.<br/>Dann, bevor ihm andere das hübsche Ding vor der Nase wegschnappen konnten (nicht, dass das ein ernsthaftes Hindernis sein würde), leerte er sein Glas, stellte es auf ein Tablett und verabschiedete sich von dem Leiter, mit dem er eben gesprochen hatte. Er lief gemessenen Schrittes zu Mr. Scamander hinüber, schräg von der Seite, damit der Fremde ihn nicht sofort auf sich zusteuern sah, und blieb dann in einigem Abstand neben ihm stehen, den Blick durch die Menge schweifend.<br/>„Wir kennen uns noch nicht, denke ich”, sagte er mit seiner angenehmsten, wärmsten Stimme und wartete darauf, dass sein Gegenüber den Blick vom Boden hob und zu ihm aufsah.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Newt blickte Gellert – der ihm zuletzt unverhofft das Du angeboten hatte - einen Moment wehmütig nach, ehe er den Blick senkte und sich unauffällig noch weiter an den Rand stellte, um niemandem im Weg zu stehen oder gar Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Er war noch nie gut in sozialer Interaktion gewesen und wollte sich auf keinen Fall auf einem Empfang mit so wichtigen Leuten blamieren. Oder noch schlimmer: Gellert blamieren, da er auf dessen Einladung hier war und mit ihm zusammen den Saal betreten hatte.<br/>Sich an seinem Champagnerglas festkrallend, hoffte er, dass Gellert tatsächlich bald zurückkommen würde, auch, wenn ihm bewusst war, dass er das nicht erwarten konnte. Schließlich war Gellert ein äußerst wichtiger Mann und hatte sicher weder Zeit noch Lust, sich den ganzen Abend mit Newt zu beschäftigen. Auch, wenn Newt das eher bedauernd dachte. Seine Sucht nach dem Mann war seither nicht verflogen, wie er sich beschämt eingestehen musste.<br/>Eine Stimme in der Nähe riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er blickte auf.<br/>Doch ehe er überhaupt über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte, erkannte er erschrocken, WER ihn da angesprochen hatte und fühlte sich einen Moment wie erstarrt. Als er bemerkte, dass er Albus Dumbledore bereits ein paar Sekunden mit großen Augen anstarrte und immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte, senkte er eilig wieder den Blick.<br/>„N-nein, sicher nicht, Sir... A-also Sie mich nicht, ich S-sie natürlich... Ich meine", stammelte er unbeholfen.<br/>Mr. Dumbledore gluckste und Newt errötete beschämt.<br/>Bevor er ganz im Erdboden versinken konnte, reichte Dumbledore ihm formvollendet und mit einem charmanten Lächeln die Hand.<br/>„Albus Dumbledore”, stellte er sich vor, „Und Sie sind ein unbekanntes Gesicht auf meiner Veranstaltung. Wie heißen Sie?”<br/>Newt schüttelte höflich die Hand, ließ sie dann aber eiligst wieder los.<br/>„Newt Scamander, Sir", murmelte er. Dieses Mal immerhin ohne zu stottern. Er fragte sich, ob er mehr sagen sollte. Sicher wurde das erwartet. Für gewöhnlich sagte man mehr als seinen Namen. Aber sein Gehirn war im Augenblick zu überfordert von der Tatsache, dass Albus Dumbledore ihn auf einem Empfang ansprach... und Newt dabei war, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, einen schrecklichen ersten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.<br/>„Ah, der Chimärenflüsterer”, sagte Dumbledore nickend. „Gellert hat mir von Ihnen erzählt.”<br/>Newt blinzelte überrascht. Gellert hatte von ihm erzählt? Im ersten Moment machte sein Herz einen seltsamen Hüpfer, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es nur natürlich war, dass Gellert mit Dumbledore über die Mission und das weitere Vorgehen bezüglich der Chimären sprach. Das hatte nichts mit ihm persönlich zu tun.<br/>„Nun, wie machen sich die Chimären?“, fragte Dumbledore freundlich, „Haben sie die Reise gut überstanden?”<br/>„Soweit gut, ja“, sagte Newt zaghaft und nickte, „Ich bin mir sicher, in ein paar Tagen haben sie sich komplett eingelebt." Er hielt sich zurück. Die meisten Menschen mochten keine ausschweifenden Geschichten über Tierwesen. Er wollte Dumbledore nicht langweilen.<br/>„Das hört sich vielversprechend an”, sagte Dumbledore zuversichtlich lächelnd. „Und Ihre anderen Tierwesen? Ich hörte, Sie beherbergen einen eigenen Zoo? Wie kommen sie mit dem ständigen Ortswechsel zurecht?”, fragte er im Plauderton weiter.<br/>Newt bemühte sich, trotz seiner Nervosität ein freundliches Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten und stand zumindest Dumbledore halb zugewandt, auch wenn er auf die polierten Schuhe des Mannes starrte, statt aufzublicken. Bei dem Wort 'Zoo' entglitt ihm jedoch das Lächeln.<br/>„Ich habe keinen Zoo", antwortete er mit etwas mehr Entrüstung, als er vorgehabt hatte und setzte schnell ein leises „Sir“ hinzu, um nicht komplett unhöflich zu klingen.<br/>„Es... Es ist vielmehr eine Auffangstation für Tierwesen in Not. Ich sammle sie nicht und behalte sie auch nicht, sofern es möglich ist, sie in ihren natürlichen Lebensraum zurück zu entlassen“, ereiferte er sich und sprach nun unabsichtlich doch mehr als er vorgehabt hatte, „Aber das gestaltet sich bei vielen bedrohten Arten als schwierig, da ihre Lebensräume immer kleiner werden. Hinzu kommen die Wilderer, die auf ihr Fell oder ihr Fleisch aus sind, und die Menschen, die sie aus Furcht jagen und vertreiben."<br/>Dumbledore schien von seinem forschen Vorstoß nicht verärgert zu sein. Im Gegenteil, als Newt ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zuwarf, sah er ihn schmunzeln.<br/>„Ein edles Unterfangen", sagte Dumbledore anerkennend, „Und eines, über das wir definitiv später noch einmal genauer sprechen müssen.“<br/>Newt nickte. Da war sie also. Die Floskel, mit der Dumbledore sich verabschieden und ihm signalisieren würde, dass ihr kurzes Treffen beendet war.<br/>Doch zu seiner Überraschung sprach der Präsident weiter: „Meiner Meinung nach wird noch zu wenig zum Erhalt bedrohter Tierwesen getan. Die, die es besser wissen sollten, fürchten sich grundlos. Ich suche schon seit einiger Zeit nach jemandem, der mein Ziel, die Menschen über den korrekten Umgang mit Tierwesen aufzuklären, unterstützt."<br/>Überrascht blickte Newt auf und vergaß einen Moment, dass er Dumbledore vor Scheu nicht hatte ansehen wollen. Dumbledore interessierte sich nicht nur für das Wohl von Tierwesen, er suchte auch nach jemandem, um das umzusetzen?<br/>„W-wirklich?", fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Hoffnung nach.<br/>Es war für ihn bereits eine überwältigende Erfahrung gewesen, dass Gellert sich ihm und seinen Tierwesen so interessiert und wohlwollend gezeigt hatte. Nun auch noch dasselbe von Albus Dumbledore zu hören, brachte Newt dazu, dass er sich kneifen wollte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumte.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Albus schmunzelte amüsiert. Mercy Lewis, diese naive Art hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich. „Wirklich”, antwortete er mit funkelnden Augen und trank einen Schluck Champagner. Es war nur halb gelogen. Natürlich wollte er dieses hübsche Ding ins Bett bekommen. Aber ihm etwas vorzulügen, war unter seiner Würde. Darüber hinaus gedachte Albus, aus ihrer Bekanntschaft mehr als einen Vorteil zu ziehen.<br/>Albus strebte nach einer perfekten Welt, in der alles im Einklang lebte und es weniger Leid gab als früher. Zwischen den Menschen hatte er da bereits Fortschritte gemacht. Aber er war noch lange nicht am Ende. Scamanders Erkenntnisse auf dem Gebiet könnten ihm durchaus bei zukünftigen Gesetzen dienlich sein.<br/>„Ich hörte, dass Sie bereits erste Schritte zur Information Ihrer Mitmenschen leisten“, fuhr er sehr direkt fort, weil es ihn ehrlich interessierte – und weil er dem jungen Mann schmeicheln wollte. „Sie schreiben ein eigenes Buch darüber, wie man mit Tierwesen umgehen sollte, um sie besser zu verstehen, richtig? Wie weit sind Sie damit?”<br/>Scamanders Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung.<br/>„J-ja", brachte er verlegen heraus und wich Albus‘ aufmerksamen Blick aus.<br/>„Me-Meine Notizen und der Entwurf sind soweit fertig, aber es in Reinform zu bringen, wird wohl noch etwas dauern“, erzählte er stockend, „Obwohl ich überlegt hatte, das Kapitel über die Chimären in den kommenden Wochen noch einmal zu überarbeiten."<br/>Er wagte ein schüchternes Lächeln.<br/>„Sie wollen es ändern?”, fragte Albus interessiert. „Haben Sie vorher schon einmal mit Chimären gearbeitet oder ist das Ihr erstes Mal?”, hakte er mit einem Schmunzeln nach. Nicht, dass er selbst allzu viel praktische Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet hatte, aber er hielt sich an das, was er sah. Und was er sah, war, dass der junge Mann ebenso gern über Tierwesen sprach, wie Gellert angedeutet hatte.<br/>„Ein paarmal, ja", bestätigte Scamander und nickte eilig. „Allerdings in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung in Griechenland. Das war zwar höchst informativ, aber Chimären so nahe in einer Herde zu studieren und dann auch noch mit Jungtieren, ist eine unglaubliche Chance!“, fuhr er schon fast euphorisch fort und allmählich schien er seine anfängliche Scheu zu vergessen. „Sie müssen wissen, Chimären sind äußerst soziale Wesen mit komplexen, familienähnlichen Strukturen."<br/>„Tatsächlich?”, fragte Albus amüsiert. Es war interessant, dem jungen Scamander zuzusehen. Wenn er seine Schüchternheit vergaß, bekam er dieses Funkeln in den Augen, das Albus in Gellerts Fantasie gesehen hatte. „Sie scheinen Ihren Beruf mit sehr viel Leidenschaft auszuüben, Mr. Scamander. Das ist bewundernswert und selten.”<br/>Wie erhofft, legte sich ein deutlicher roter Schimmer auf die Wangen seines Gegenübers, als Albus ihm das Kompliment machte.<br/>„Es ist wirklich nichts Außergewöhnliches, Sir“, murmelte er bescheiden, „Ich helfe lediglich gern Tierwesen und studiere sie dabei."<br/>Albus wollte schon etwas antworten, doch er kam nicht so weit.<br/>Gellert hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. Er nahm Albus das leere Glas ab, um es auf ein vorbeischwebendes Tablett zu stellen.<br/>„Guten Abend, Albus“, grüßte Gellert mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln, „Wie ich sehe, hast du Newt bereits kennengelernt?“<br/>Albus schenkte Gellert ein dankbares Lächeln, als dieser ihm ein neues Glas reichte. „Habe ich. Ein vielversprechender junger Fachmann auf seinem Gebiet. Ich kann verstehen, dass du seine Kompetenzen hier haben wolltest, um die Chimären anständig zu versorgen.”<br/>Gellert gab ein zustimmendes Brummen von sich und warf dann Newt einen prüfenden Blick zu.<br/>„Schmeckt dir der Champagner nicht oder lässt dich Albus nur nicht zum Trinken kommen?", fragte er mit einem neckenden Zwinkern.<br/>Albus lachte leise. Tatsächlich hielt der junge Mann offensichtlich noch immer das gleiche Glas in der Hand, das Gellert ihm vorhin gereicht hatte. Es war gänzlich unangerührt.<br/>Scamanders Wangen färbten sich eine Nuance tiefer.<br/>„N-nein, ich- ich habe mich nur etwas im Gespräch verloren", murmelte er und nippte eilig an seinem Champagner.<br/>Albus schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, ehe er sich noch einmal an Gellert wandte.<br/>„Wie kommst du zurecht, Darling?”, fragte er sanft, obwohl er für gewöhnlich auf diese Anreden verzichtete, wenn sie nicht unter sich waren. Aber ihm entging Newts Reaktion auf Gellert nicht und ja, es war überaus offensichtlich, dass er ihn begehrte. Albus kannte diesen Blick gut genug von sich selbst. Da sie ihre Beziehung zueinander nie öffentlich gemacht hatten und es nur Spekulationen über sie gab aber nie Beweise, gedachte er, Newt mit diesem kleinen Kosenamen subtil über das Verhältnis zu informieren. Der Mann erschien ihm nicht so, als würde er damit hausieren gehen und selbst wenn: Es war kein Geheimnis. Nur eben auch nichts, was sie zu betonen pflegten.<br/>„Hat der Leiter für magische Strafverfolgung dich schon gefunden?”, führte Albus seine Frage an Gellert gewandt weiter aus. „Er hatte mir vorhin gesagt, dass er dich sprechen wollte. Irgendetwas bezüglich Unruhen in Südlondon.” Albus vollführte eine elegante wegwerfende Handbewegung und trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem neuen Glas Champagner.<br/>Neben ihm verdrehte Gellert die Augen. „Ja, hat er“, seufzte er, „Ich habe ihn daran erinnert, mir einfach die Berichte zu senden."<br/>Albus nickte und tat, als würde er zuhören, doch sein Blick ging unauffällig zu dem jungen Scamander hin, der beinahe erschrocken wirkte. Er schien bestürzt und enttäuscht. Offensichtlich war er es nicht gewohnt, seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Sie erschienen alle nacheinander auf seinem hübschen Gesicht. Albus sah den Schmerz in Scamanders Augen und er hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Natürlich, wie sollte er sich fühlen, wenn er so etwas erfuhr?<br/>Es war notwendig gewesen, ihn über das Verhältnis subtil zu informieren. Nur hatte Albus, als er dieses Vorhaben gefasst hatte, nicht geglaubt, jetzt solche Enttäuschung und beinahe Schmerz zu sehen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie den gemeinsamen Plan gefasst hatten, zweifelte Albus einen kurzen Moment daran, dass sie es umsetzen können würden. Der junge Mann schien Gellert so dermaßen verfallen, dass Albus sich schwer vorstellen konnte, selbst eine ähnliche Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu bekommen. Sein Herz würde platzen von all den Gefühlen, wenn sie bereits nach einigen Tagen für Gellert so tief waren.<br/>„Sie trinken ja gar nichts, Mr. Scamander”, sagte er sanft und wandte ihm nun wieder seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zu. Nachdem er ihm einen mittelgroßen Dolch ins Herz gestoßen hatte, gedachte er, ihm bei der Heilung zu helfen. „Möchten Sie lieber etwas anderes?”<br/>Scamander hob nervös den Kopf und schüttelte ihn dann tapfer.<br/>„Nein, danke, Sir", sagte er verhalten, ehe er demonstrativ einen großen Schluck trank. Er war wieder so verschlossen, wie am Anfang ihres Gesprächs. Albus ahnte, dass sein Vorstoß vielleicht zu früh gekommen war. Aber er hatte Newt darüber nicht länger im Unklaren lassen wollen. Es später zu tun, hätte nichts geändert.<br/>Nun bedachte er den jungen Mann mit einem prüfenden Blick – mehr, damit Scamander spürte, dass er taxiert wurde, als dass es tatsächlich nötig gewesen war. Albus hatte auch so bereits erkannt, dass der Magizoologe die Anwesenheit vieler Menschen nicht sonderlich mochte. Er fühlte sich offensichtlich unwohl und Albus’ kleiner Vorstoß hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass er sich mehr öffnete.<br/>Sacht legte er ihm eine Hand unter den angewinkelten Ellbogen, mit dem Newt krampfhaft sein Glas hielt.<br/>„Kommen Sie”, sagte er und schob ihn sanft durch den Saal, Gellert hinter sich zurücklassend. Er geleitete den jungen Mann zur Bar und gab einem der Hauselfen ein Zeichen.<br/>„Bestellen Sie, was Sie wollen”, sagte er, „Egal, was es ist. Die Hauselfen bereiten Ihnen alles zu, was Sie sich wünschen.” Er beugte sich ein wenig zu Scamander hinüber und raunte ihm verschwörerisch zu: „Selbst, wenn es Zitronenbonbons sind. Oder Sushi. Vertrauen Sie mir, ich habe es ausprobiert.”<br/>„Danke“, murmelte der junge Mann verhalten und Albus meinte, ihn sogar ein wenig schmunzeln zu sehen.<br/>Nach einigem Überlegen schien er eine Wahl getroffen zu haben. Er bestellte einen Feuerwhiskey.<br/>So schlimm war es also? Albus‘ Mundwinkel zuckten. Wenn Mr. Scamander wüsste, welche Sonderstellung er im Augenblick einnahm, wäre er mit Sicherheit nicht so deprimiert, dass er seinen beginnenden Liebeskummer in hartem Alkohol zu ertränken versuchte.<br/>Nachdem die Hauselfen ihm das Glas bereitet und auf die Theke gestellt hatten, murmelte Scamander betreten: „S-sie brauchen sich wirklich nicht verpflichtet fühlen hier bei mir stehen zu bleiben.“ Er hielt den Blick auf die Theke gerichtet.<br/>„Verpflichtet?”, wiederholte Albus amüsiert und schenkte ihm ein wohlwollendes Lächeln, ehe er von dem Rotwein trank, gegen den er seinen Champagner eingetauscht hatte.<br/>„Seien Sie versichert, Mr. Scamander, ich fühle mich in keinster Weise ‘verpflichtet’.” Er lachte leise, ehe er mit warmer Stimme hinzufügte: „Ich genieße lediglich Ihre Anwesenheit. Sie ist überaus erfrischend, zwischen all den eingefahrenen Geistern.”<br/>Seine offenen Worte brachten ihm immerhin ein skeptisches Lächeln ein.<br/>„Erfrischend?“, wiederholte der junge Mann, dem es nicht gelang, seinen Unglauben zu verstecken.<br/>Albus schmunzelte. Er war froh, dass Scamander ihn ansah. So konnte er ihm einen intensiven Blick zuwerfen. Er nickte, ohne ihren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen und schob die Erinnerungen daran, wie Newt ihn im Traum angesehen hatte, weit von sich, damit sie seine kühle Berechnung nicht durcheinanderbrachten.<br/>„Aber ja”, sagte er und ein Funkeln schlich sich in seine Augen. „Wissen Sie, nach einigen Jahren erkennt man den Unterschied zwischen jenen, die einfach nur mitlaufen, jenen, die sich von Ideen begeistern lassen und den wenigen, die ihre eigenen Visionen gern in die Welt bringen und sie damit bereichern wollen.” Er warf einen kurzen Blick durch die Menge und als er wieder zu Scamander zurückschaute, lag ein verschwörerisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.<br/>„Und lassen Sie sich eins sagen, Mr. Scamander: Jene, wie Sie und ich, die an etwas größeres glauben, sind rar gesät. Das macht uns zu etwas Besonderem.” Er trank einen großen Schluck Wein, um seine schweren Worte sacken zu lassen.<br/>Scamander schien über die Worte noch nachzudenken.<br/>Dann, nach einiger Zeit, sagte er vorsichtig: „Sie sagen das, als wäre es etwas Erstrebenswertes, 'besonders' zu sein." Er schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. „Mir wäre es lieber, ich wäre in der Hinsicht nichts besonderes, und alle würden sich respektvoll gegenüber Tierwesen verhalten."<br/>Albus schmunzelte über die bescheidene Antwort. Er hatte einfach eine Schwäche für Bescheidenheit. Gegensätze zogen sich wohl doch an.<br/>„Und genau das macht Sie so faszinierend, Mr. Scamander”, sagte er und schaute ihn über den Rand seines Weinglases an, während er einen weiteren Schluck nahm. „Dass Sie nicht nach Macht streben. Sie fragen sich nur, ob etwas richtig ist. Und dann tun Sie es, koste es, was es wolle. Dazu gehört viel Kraft und Entschlossenheit.”<br/>Mit seinen wohlwollenden, schätzenden Worten schien er etwas in dem jungen Mann berührt zu haben. Albus konnte deutlich sehen, wie rot sich die sommersprossigen Wangen färbten.<br/>„Was ist mit Ihnen?", murmelte Scamander und warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu, als wolle er von sich ablenken. „Sie haben Macht. Fragen Sie sich bei allem, was Sie tun, ob es richtig ist?"<br/>Albus’ Mundwinkel zuckten. So dreist fragte ihn sonst niemand. Das wagten sie sich nicht.<br/>„Das tue ich”, antwortete er, ausnahmsweise vollkommen aufrichtig und offen, weil er es unterhaltsam fand, wie Newt das Gespräch führte. Viel weniger blasiert und übertrieben diplomatisch wie seine üblichen Gesprächspartner. Das hatte definitiv seine Anerkennung verdient.<br/>„Auch, wenn meine Ansichten davon, ob etwas ‘richtig’ ist, sich vielleicht nicht immer mit der Meinung der Allgemeinheit decken“, fuhr er fort, „Aber anders hätte ich diese bedeutenden Veränderungen auch nicht umsetzen können. Gelegentlich muss man die Menschen zu ihrem Glück zwingen.” Er senkte ein wenig den Kopf, wie um zu dem jungen Mr. Scamander hinzudeuten. „Ähnlich wie mit Ihren Tierwesen. Sie wissen, dass Sie das Richtige tun. Ihre Mitmenschen müssen davon erst überzeugt werden und sind vermutlich nicht sofort der gleichen Meinung.” Ein Funkeln trat in Albus’ Augen. „Nur, dass ich den Vorteil habe, dass Macht mir Türen öffnet, und mir hilft, meine Ziele zu erreichen.”</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Newt schaute gebannt in Dumbledores beeindruckend blaue Augen, während dieser sprach. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es konkret war, doch etwas an der warmen, ruhigen Stimme des Mannes und dem Funkeln in diesen Augen machte es Newt leichter, als bei den meisten anderen Menschen, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. Vermutlich war das einer der Gründe, weswegen die Menschen Albus Dumbledore liebten und ihm so sehr vertrauten. Seit er an der Macht war, waren kaum Stimmen laut geworden, dass man einen Putschversuch wagen würde. Zumindest keine Stimmen, die innerhalb der Bevölkerung so laut geworden waren, dass Newt sie mitbekommen hätte.<br/>„Da haben Sie vermutlich recht", antwortete er mit einem kleinen, ehrlichen Lächeln.<br/>Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und nickte. Dann leerte er sein Weinglas, stellte es auf der Theke ab und straffte die Schultern.<br/>„Nun, Mr. Scamander, so sehr ich Ihre Gesellschaft genieße, so fürchte ich, dass die Pflicht mich ruft“, sagte er, „Es tut mir leid, Sie schon verlassen zu müssen.” Er schenkte Newt ein charmantes Lächeln. „Amüsieren Sie sich ein wenig. Und denken Sie daran”, fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, „Die Hauselfen zaubern Ihnen alles, was Sie wollen. Sie müssen es nur aussprechen.”<br/>Newt lächelte, auch wenn er es schade fand, dass die Unterhaltung bereits zu Ende war. Das allein war schon ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise führten Menschen keine langen Unterhaltungen mit ihm und wenn er es genau betrachtete, war Newt froh darum.<br/>Doch Dumbledore hatte etwas an sich, was Newt dazu brachte, sich in seiner Gegenwart wohler zu fühlen als in der anderer Menschen. Und vielleicht waren es ja tatsächlich nicht nur höfliche, leere Worte und der Präsident meinte es ernst, was er bezüglich einer Zusammenarbeit für Tierwesen gesagt hatte?<br/>Newt erlaubte sich ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung.<br/>„Es hat mich sehr gefreut, Sir", sagte er ehrlich.<br/>Und nachdem Dumbledore ihm noch einmal zugenickt hatte und in der Menge verschwand, schaute Newt ihm einen Augenblick lang nach - ehe er sich wieder auf sein Whiskeyglas konzentrierte und seinen Gedanken nachhing.<br/>Newt erinnerte sich, dass er vor einigen Jahren einmal Gerüchte gehört hatte, dass Gellert und Dumbledore ein Paar seien. Doch Newt hatte sich nie für Klatsch und Tratsch interessiert. Er merkte, wie die Erinnerung an das vertraute Miteinander der Beiden in ihm ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung auslöste. Natürlich würde ein Mann wie Gellert sich einen ebenso mächtigen und charismatischen Partner aussuchen. Nicht, dass Newt sich realistische Hoffnungen gemacht hätte... Aber es nun so ganz klar vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, dass jemand wie Gellert unerreichbar für ihn war, stach doch ein wenig in sein Herz. Dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er vorhin fasziniert davon gewesen war, zu sehen, wie sie nebeneinander gestanden hatten und dabei so… perfekt schienen.<br/>Er konnte es nachvollziehen, dass Gellert ihn gewählt hatte. Immerhin war Dumbledore überaus charmant, hatte eine sehr einnehmende, freundliche Wärme an sich und zugleich schien er genauso hochintelligent und aufmerksam, wie der blonde Feldherr und Chef für Staatssicherheit selbst.<br/>Newt seufzte schwer.<br/>Nach dem heutigen Abend musste er Gellert schleunigst aus seinen Gedanken verbannen. Es wurde wirklich höchste Zeit. Er schalt sich dafür, dass er sich überhaupt Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. So gesehen war es gut, dass er es so früh erfahren hatte. Das hatte ihn davon abgehalten, sich in etwas zu verrennen, das von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt wäre.<br/>Mit einem kleinen Seufzen nahm er einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey.</p><p>Newt war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie sich jemand neben ihn stellte, ein Getränk bestellte und sich ihm dann zuwandte.<br/>„Entschuldigen Sie, bitte“, sagte eine unbekannte Stimme und Newt schaute ein wenig verwirrt auf, weil es ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.<br/>Ihm stand ein unbekannter Mann gegenüber, der schätzungsweise einige Jahre älter war als Newt selbst.<br/>„Hallo“, grüßte der Mann ihn, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, „Sagen Sie mir, wenn ich mich irre. Aber Sie sind nicht zufällig verwandt mit Theseus Scamander? Sie sehen ihm unheimlich ähnlich.”<br/>Newt stutzte.<br/>„Doch... Theseus ist mein Bruder", antwortete er irritiert. Es war seltsam, wieder in England zu sein, stellte er fest. Er war so lang nicht mehr hier gewesen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, wie bekannt sein Bruder mittlerweile war. Angesehener Auror in höheren Rängen, angesehener Kriegsheld bei einigen von Gellerts bekannteren Schlachten und bisher jüngster Leiter der Aurorenabteilung im britischen Zaubereiministerium.<br/>Dass sein Ruhm auf Newt abfärbte, geschah selten. Und Newt konnte nicht gerade behaupten, dass er dieses Gefühl des zweifelhaften Rampenlichts mochte.<br/>„Nein, sowas!", rief der Fremde. Er schien ehrlich überrascht, „Sie sind der kleine Bruder." Er nickte und nippte an seinem Drink.<br/>„Alex Johnson", stellte er sich vor, „Ich arbeite in Theseus‘ Abteilung. Ich bin Auror." Er schenkte Newt ein einnehmendes Lächeln. „Er hat immer viel von Ihnen gesprochen. Nur Gutes, natürlich."<br/>Newt zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl ihn die überschwängliche Art des Mannes überforderte.<br/>„Ach, hat er das?", murmelte er. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Theseus allzu viel Gutes über ihn zu erzählen hatte. Schließlich durfte Newt sich bei jedem Treffen anhören, dass er doch endlich bodenständiger werden solle und Theseus ihm ohne Probleme eine bessere Position im Ministerium verschaffen könne.<br/>Da Johnson ihn immer noch ziemlich erwartungsvoll ansah, erinnerte Newt sich an seine Manieren und setzte eilig ein „Newt Scamander. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen" hinzu, während er innerlich hoffte, dass der Mann schnell das Interesse an ihm verlieren oder jemand Wichtigeren finden würde, um sich zu unterhalten.<br/>„Freut mich sehr”, sagte Johnson. „Und wie gefällt Ihnen der Abend bisher?“<br/>Newt lächelte weiter tapfer. Er wich Johnsons Blick dennoch aus.<br/>„Es ist... nett", antwortete er unbeholfen, während er nervös an seinem Drink nippte.<br/>„Sie fühlen sich durch mich belästigt”, stellte Johnson mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln fest und trat zuvorkommend einen Schritt zurück. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte Sie nicht bedrängen. Ich war nur neugierig, ob Sie der sind, für den ich Sie halte.“<br/>Newt schaute betreten drein.<br/>„N-nein, Sie haben mich nicht belästigt!", versicherte er eilig, da er nicht vorgehabt hatte, Johnson vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Erst recht nicht, da er ein Gast von Dumbledore war und offenbar auch noch seinen Bruder kannte.<br/>„Ich…", begann er nervös. „Ich bin nur nicht der Typ für so große Veranstaltungen, fürchte ich."<br/>Johnson nickte und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen wieder.<br/>„Tierwesen sind Ihnen lieber, habe ich recht?” Er trank einen Schluck und schenkte Newt ein Lächeln.<br/>Newt blinzelte überrascht. Er nickte vorsichtig.<br/>„Ja, sie sind mir tatsächlich lieber“, gab er zaghaft zu.<br/>„Also stimmt es, was Ihr Bruder erzählte”, sagte Johnson mit einem Nicken.<br/>„Und was...”, begann er nach einiger Weile nachdenklich, „...wollen Sie später einmal machen? Sie wissen schon.” Er machte eine weitschweifende Handbewegung und lächelte Newt ermutigend zu. „Wenn Ihre Reiselust verflogen ist? Wollen Sie im Ministerium arbeiten?”<br/>Irritiert schaute Newt ihn an. Wer sagte denn, dass er nicht bereits das tat, was er 'machen wollte'? Diese Richtung, die das Gespräch einschlug, erinnerte ihn unangenehm an Theseus, der ihm ständig ins Gewissen reden wollte, dass Magizoologe kein richtiger Beruf sei und er irgendwann den Kopf aus den Wolken ziehen und sich einen anständigen Job suchen müsse, mit dem man eine Familie ernähren könne.<br/>„Im Moment konzentriere ich mich einfach auf mein Buch", antwortete er vage.<br/>„Das ist eine gute Idee”, sagte Johnson bestätigend, „Man soll seine Träume leben, solange man noch jung ist.” Er trank noch einen Schluck und wagte dann einen weiteren Schritt auf Newt zu, sodass sie sich fast an den Schultern berührten.<br/>„Man kann später immer noch sesshaft werden. Damit sollte man nicht zu früh anfangen.” Er warf Newt einen verschmitzten Blick zu.<br/>„Sondern sich lieber ein wenig die Hörner abstoßen, bevor es irgendwann ernst wird.”<br/>Newt nickte nur und murmelte ein „sicher", während er an seinem Glas nippte. Nicht, weil er derselben Meinung war, aber weil er keine Lust auf eine Diskussion hatte. Abgesehen davon war er sich sicher, dass es sowieso nichts bringen würde. Johnson hatte vermutlich dasselbe Mindset wie sein Bruder. Auch bei Theseus war es, als würde er gegen eine Wand reden.<br/>Da sein Glas leer war, bestellte Newt einen weiteren Drink bei den Hauselfen und bedankte sich anschließend höflich, als er einen neuen Whiskey bekam.<br/>„Sagen Sie, Newt”, fuhr Johnson fort, der sich von seinem verhaltenen Schweigen offensichtlich nicht in die Flucht schlagen ließ. „Wie lange bleiben Sie in England? Vielleicht könnten wir mal gemeinsam etwas trinken gehen?”<br/>Newt verschluckte sich vor Überraschung fast an seinem neuen Drink. Dass irgendjemand mit ihm etwas trinken gehen wollte, war schon recht selten. Vielleicht hätte Newt unter anderen Umständen sogar zugesagt... oder mit der Aussicht auf andere Gesellschaft... Aber mit jemandem wie Johnson konnte er sich keinen angenehmen Abend vorstellen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er zumindest Grundzüge von Menschen einschätzen konnte, und auch, wenn Johnson freundlich und nett wirkte, so würde es doch nicht passen und in einem enttäuschenden Abend enden.<br/>„E-ehrlich gesagt... habe ich nicht gerade viel Freizeit", versuchte er, sich herauszureden, „Das Buch und meine Tierwesen erfordern viel Zeitaufwand."<br/>„Aber ein kleiner Drink wird doch drin sein”, sagte Johnson mit einem weiteren einnehmenden Lächeln.<br/>Newt bemühte sich sehr, das Lächeln zu erwidern. Er suchte fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit, höflich abzulehnen.<br/>Als Johnson ihm dann aber plötzlich eine Hand auf den Unterarm legte und nähertrat, zog Newt seinen Arm reflexartig und mit etwas zu viel Schwung weg, wodurch er sich selbst seinen neuen Whiskey überkippte.<br/>„V-verzeihung... Ich-ich bin etwas ungeschickt", sagte er eilig, um zu überspielen, dass es wegen Johnsons Berührung war.<br/>„Oh, das tut mir leid!”, beteuerte Johnson, griff eine der Servietten, die auf der Bar lagen und kam Newt zu Hilfe.<br/>„Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen”, bot er an und begann bereits damit, über Newts bedeckte Brust zu reiben, um den Whiskey aufzufangen. Newt versteifte sich komplett.<br/>Diese Berührung war so ziemlich das unangenehmste Gefühl seit langer Zeit. Und das, obwohl seine Kleidung und die Serviette zwischen der Berührung lagen und Johnson es sicher nur gut meinte.<br/>Dennoch konnte Newt es nicht einfach ertragen.<br/>Er trat hastig mit erhobenen Händen zurück und wich dem fragenden Blick von Johnson aus.<br/>„N-nicht schlimm, es... es ist nur etwas Whiskey", brachte er stotternd heraus, während er die Blicke der umstehenden Gäste auf sich spürte.<br/>Er merkte, wie der Fluchtinstinkt in ihm überhandnahm. Er wünschte sich die Ruhe seines Koffers, in welchem er nicht kritisch von dutzenden Augenpaaren beobachtet und für jeden Schritt bewertet und verurteilt wurde.<br/>„N-nun, es war... nett, Sie kennen zu lernen... Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen…?", brachte er hastig heraus, wobei er fast über die Worte stolperte. Ohne eine Reaktion oder Antwort Johnsons abzuwarten, wirbelte er herum, um so schnell wie möglich aus dem Saal zu eilen. Doch er kam kaum weiter als zwei Schritte, da prallte er bereits gegen eine weitere Person und verlor dabei fast das Gleichgewicht. Warme, sanfte Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern und hielten sie fest, bis er wieder einen sicheren Stand fand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo zusammen!<br/>Ich bin jetzt übrigens bei Instagram :D Wer also auch mehr von meinen eigenen Sachen lesen will, bekommt dort jeden Tag kleine Infos zu meinen Geschichten. (Boy x Boy und Boy x Girl - aber immer Romantik~ (mit ein bisschen Smut, so wie hier ;) ))<br/>https://www.instagram.com/jessicagraves.schreibt</p><p>Außerdem findet ihr mich weiterhin auf<br/>Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JessicaGraves4<br/>und Twitter: https://twitter.com/Jessica64395240<br/>und auf meiner Website erfahrt ihr die großen, wichtigen Ereignisse: www.jessica-graves.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Unverhofftes Abendessen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nachdem Newt beinahe jemanden über den Haufen gerannt hatte, erkennt er nun, um wen es sich handelt. Und auch, wenn er im ersten Moment etwas wie Freude fühlt, ist es ihm im nächsten doch peinlich genug, um das Weite zu suchen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus, der endlich mit allen gesprochen hatte, mit denen das Gespräch nicht auf später verschoben werden konnte, hatte sich gerade wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Bar gemacht - nur, um zu sehen, dass der junge Mr. Scamander bereits Gesellschaft bekommen hatte, die ihm offensichtlich an die Wäsche ging. Er hob milde überrascht eine Augenbraue, steuerte gemächlich durch die Menge auf sie zu und beobachtete die beiden, die vertraut wirkten, weil sie so nah beieinanderstanden. Der Fremde berührte Newt sogar. Kannten sie sich? Es war auf die Entfernung schwer auszumachen.<br/>Albus, der, während er nähergetreten war, die seltsame Szenerie und den Stimmungsumschwung beobachtet hatte, war ein wenig überrumpelt, als Scamander plötzlich herumschnellte und gegen ihn stieß. Noch während er das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren schien, griff Albus ihn geistesgegenwärtig an den Oberarmen und stellte ihn wieder auf die Füße, ehe er den Griff lockerte und sanft über die leicht bebenden Schultern strich. Dann hob er die Hände ein wenig. Sie waren noch nicht so weit, erinnerte er sich. Er ließ sie ein-zwei Zentimeter über Newts Oberarmen schweben, ein sichtbarer Schutz, der ihn allerdings nicht einengen sollte.<br/>„Alles in Ordnung?”, fragte Albus mit ausgesucht tiefer, sanfter Stimme und sucht Blickkontakt mit dem Jüngeren, um herauszufinden, in welcher Situation er sich befand. Er wirkte aufgelöst. Hatten sich die beiden gestritten? Musste Albus die Sicherheitsleute rufen? Er war auf alles gefasst.<br/>Mr. Scamander musste es nur sagen und Albus würde mit dem Finger schnippen und es würde geschehen. Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz alles. Er kannte den Jungen noch nicht gut genug, um derartige Versprechungen zu machen und es gab immer Grenzen. Aber seine Möglichkeiten wären dennoch groß. Größer als die des Mannes, der nun Haltung annahm und ihm respektvoll zunickte, als Albus ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, ehe er sich wieder Scamander zuwandte.<br/>Der begegnete seinem Blick erschrocken. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot. Dann ging sein Blick panisch durch die Menge. Sie hatten mittlerweile einige Augenzeugen, weil die hastigen Bewegungen und Albus‘ Erscheinen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatten. Um sie herum wurde es verdächtig still.<br/>Als Scamander den Kopf schüttelte, wirkte er nicht weniger aufgelöst als gerade eben noch. Im Gegenteil, es schien schlimmer geworden zu sein. Er wirkte, als wollte er überall sein, nur nicht hier.<br/>„Nein... j-ja... i-ich meine... es ist alles in Ordnung. V-verzeihung", stotterte er und eilte an Albus vorbei.<br/>Albus war milde überrascht, als der junge Mann auch vor ihm floh. Er nahm es nicht persönlich. Dafür kannte er Newt noch nicht gut genug. Was aber offensichtlich war, war, dass Gellerts Geschenk sensibel war. Und dass er es vorzog, zu verschwinden, wenn ihm eine Situation unangenehm wurde.<br/>Albus hob eine Augenbraue und drehte sich dem anderen Mann zu, der ahnungslos und offensichtlich enttäuscht mit den Schultern zuckte. Nun, aus nächster Nähe, erkannte er das Gesicht. Einer der aufstrebenden Auroren der britischen Regierung. Vielversprechender Kandidat für den Posten des Nachfolgers der Auroren-Leitung.<br/>„Johnson”, grüßte er ihn mit sachlicher Höflichkeit, „Wie geht es Ihnen?”<br/>Johnson deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an.<br/>„Sehr gut, Sir, vielen Dank”, antwortete er, „Und vielen Dank auch für die Einladung.”<br/>„Aber natürlich”, sagte Albus salbungsvoll lächelnd und mit gespielt theatralischem Seufzen setzte er hinzu: „Ein Jammer, dass anscheinend nicht alle einen so angenehmen Abend haben. Wohin ist Ihr Freund verschwunden?”<br/>„Oh, er ist kein Freund”, beeilte Johnson sich zu korrigieren. Etwas in Albus atmete auf.<br/>„Er ist der kleine Bruder von Theseus Scamander. Wir haben uns eben kennengelernt.”<br/>Albus tat überrascht. „Ach, der Bruder, tatsächlich?”, fragte er, obwohl er das bereits geahnt hatte, als er den Nachnamen das erste Mal gehört hatte. Theseus war in Politikerkreisen bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Kein Wunder, bei seinen Fähigkeiten. Albus schaute dem jüngeren der Scamanderbrüder hinterher, der eben auf der Terrasse verschwand, auf der es deutlich leerer und ruhiger war.<br/>Er sah wieder zu dem Auroren zurück.<br/>„Nun, amüsieren Sie sich gut, Johnson”, sagte er.<br/>„Vielen Dank, Mr. Dumbledore, Sir”, antwortete Johnson formvollendet höflich und mit einer weiteren angedeuteten Verbeugung.<br/>Albus nickte und verschwand in der Menge. Er ging nicht auf direktem Weg zur Terrasse. Zum einen, weil er es sich nicht leisten konnte, dass ein Auror ahnte, dass er ein Interesse an einem unwichtigen Magiezoologen hatte. Und zum anderen, damit Newt nicht das Gefühl bekam, er würde ihn belagern. Er war nicht Johnson. Er drängte sich nicht unnötig auf und er war nicht verzweifelt.<br/>Also zog Albus einige Kreise, sprach mit zwei weiteren Gästen - nur ein paar kurze Worte – griff sich ein Glas Wein von dem Tablett, das seine Lieblingselfe Mimsy ihm eben gereicht hatte und verschwand dann auf der Terrasse. Sie war für die Feier geöffnet, aber das Wetter war zu kalt, um es wirklich zu genießen und Albus hatte auf aufwendige Beleuchtung heute verzichtet. Es sollte sich vorrangig drin abspielen, also hatte er es auch so gehalten.<br/>Kalte Nachtluft empfing ihn und abertausende Sterne leuchteten im klaren Himmel über dem Schloss. Die Luft hier draußen war eine willkommene Abwechslung zur stickigen, geatmeten Luft im Saal.<br/>Es war eine kleine Herausforderung, Scamander zu finden. Und als Albus sich dem äußersten Punkt der Terrasse näherte, von wo er Stimmen gehört hatte, musste er schmunzeln über den Dialog, dessen Zeuge er wurde:<br/>„Entschuldige, Pickett“, hörte er den jungen Mann sagen, dessen Worte von etwas unterbrochen wurden, das aufgeregt piepste, als würde es mit ihm schimpfen.<br/>„Ja, natürlich- Ja... Hey, ich habe nun wirklich nicht mit Absicht den Whiskey verschüttet", murrte Scamander, nun milde entnervt, „Ich selbst bin genauso nass!"<br/>Albus hörte ihn ergeben seufzen.<br/>„Wenn du dich nur einen Moment beruhigen würdest, würde ich dich trocknen", sagte der junge Mann, noch während Albus nähertrat und ihn schließlich in einem versteckten Winkel fand, einem kleinen Bowtruckle gegenüber, der auf der Balustrade stand.<br/>„Hierher verirren sich wenige meiner Gäste”, sagte Albus, als er noch eine Handvoll Schritte von dem Magiezoologen entfernt war. Und nach einigen Schrecksekunden (zumindest seitens den jungen Scamander, der erschrocken zu ihm herum fuhr) fügte er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hinzu: „Sie sagten zwar, dass alles in Ordnung sei, aber es fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben.” Er trat noch ein paar Schritte näher. „Ich möchte viel lieber wissen, wie es Ihnen tatsächlich geht. Möchten Sie es mir nicht erzählen?”<br/>Scamander biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick.<br/>„V-verzeihung“, murmelte er entschuldigend statt einer Antwort, „Ich wollte wirklich nicht für Aufruhr sorgen."<br/>„Haben Sie nicht", sagte Albus und lehnte sich lässig an die Außenwand des Schlosses, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Er sah Scamander genauer an und dann den Bowtruckle, der sich bei seinem Erscheinen halb hinter Newt versteckt hatte.<br/>„Wer ist Ihr Freund?", fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln und wies mit dem Kopf leicht zu dem Tierwesen.<br/>Seine entspannte Haltung schien zu helfen.<br/>Scamander warf ihm einen scheuen Blick zu und schaute dann zu dem Bowtruckle.<br/>„Oh... d-das ist Pickett", stellte er das kleine Ding vor, „Er ist etwas anhänglich."<br/>Besagter Bowtruckle kletterte bei diesen Worten eilig an Scamanders Arm hinauf und versteckte sich in den wirren roten Locken, von wo aus er Albus skeptisch beobachtete.<br/>Albus gluckste. „Bezaubernd", sagte er und meinte damit halb Newt, der über das Wort schüchtern lächelte und es offensichtlich auf das Tierwesen bezog.<br/>Albus betrachtete ihn versonnen, unter dem Vorwand, den Bowtruckle anzusehen, und wünschte sich, er dürfte ihn bereits küssen. Er war tatsächlich überaus anziehend, sowohl äußerlich als auch durch sein aufrichtiges und gutherziges Wesen. Kein Wunder, dass er vorhin an der Bar nicht lang allein geblieben ist.<br/>Albus wurde ernst bei dem Gedanken. „War Johnson der Grund für Ihre plötzliche Flucht?", fragte er geradeheraus. „Sie wirkten in seiner Gegenwart nicht gerade entspannt."<br/>Scamander schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Nein. Mr. Johnson war sehr nett“, beteuerte er eilig, ehe er murmelnd hinzusetzte: „Ich war eher der Grund für meine Flucht."<br/>Albus hob in einem Zeichen der Überraschung die Augenbrauen. „Wie das?", fragte er, um den jungen Mann zum Reden zu animieren.</p><p>*</p><p>„Ich bin… etwas seltsam", gestand Newt verunsichert. Er sah nervös zur Seite, um irgendetwas zu finden, worauf er seinen Blick richten konnte, statt auf Dumbledore.<br/>„Ich erschrecke mich schnell, wenn Leute mich anfassen", murmelte er und seine Wangen färbten sich tiefrot, weil er selbst merkte, wie eigenartig sich das eigentlich anhörte. Wieso erzählte er das überhaupt Dumbledore?<br/>„D-deshalb habe ich den Whiskey verschüttet", setzte er kleinlaut hinzu.<br/>Dumbledore nickte, als sei das gar nicht ungewöhnlich oder befremdlich.<br/>„Gesunde Vorsicht", sagte er ruhig. „Immerhin haben Sie das Recht, mit Ihrem Körper zu tun oder zu lassen, was Sie wollen. Es ist nicht seltsam, zu hoffen, dass Andere die selbstgesteckten Grenzen akzeptieren."<br/>Dumbledore trat einen Schritt näher und beugte sich leicht zu Newt hinüber, berührte ihn jedoch nicht.<br/>„Das ist sogar recht normal", raunte er sanft.<br/>Newt kaute weiter auf seiner Unterlippe. Auch, wenn er Dumbledores sanft gesprochenen und so überzeugend klingenden Worten gern glauben würde, so kannte er doch niemanden, der so reagierte, wie er selbst.<br/>Er schaute vorsichtig durch seine Locken hinauf und murmelte: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie sich Whiskey überkippen, wenn Sie jemand leicht am Arm berührt, und dann flüchten, wenn die Person Ihnen mit Servietten helfen möchte."<br/>Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Das vermutlich nicht", gab er zu, „Aber andererseits überlegen es sich die Menschen auch zwei Mal, ob sie mich berühren."<br/>Newt erwiderte das Lächeln. Das stimmte natürlich. Bei Dumbledore würde man sich das nicht ohne weiteres wagen.<br/>„Newt, Sie sind ein Mensch“, sagte Dumbledore sanft, „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das. Jeder von uns ist anders. Und wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, von einem Freigeist zum anderen: Vergleichen Sie sich nicht mit dem, was Sie für normal halten, wenn Sie selbst schlecht dabei wegkommen. Sie haben mehr verdient als das."<br/>Dumbledore trat einen Schritt zurück. Und Newt ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich unbewusst ein wenig vorbeugte, als wolle er ihm folgen.<br/>„Danke, ich… ich versuche es“, murmelte er mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.<br/>„Tun Sie das", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte einnehmend. „Vielleicht wird unsere Zusammenarbeit dabei helfen", setzte er hinzu, „Vertrauen Sie mir, realisierte Träume sind unheimlich gut fürs Selbstvertrauen." Er zwinkerte Newt zu.<br/>Newts Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer bei den Worten. Nun, da Dumbledore es bereits zum zweiten Mal angesprochen hatte, wagte er tatsächlich etwas wie verhaltene Hoffnung.<br/>„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir uns dazu einmal in Ruhe unterhalten, wie Ihr Wissen über die Tierwesen und mein Wunsch, die Welt zu einem faireren Ort zu machen, einander unterstützen können?“, fragte Dumbledore und schürte Newts Hoffnung damit weiter.<br/>Er schluckte nervös und nickte.<br/>„S-Sehr gern, Sir“, antwortete er aufgeregt. Die Vorstellung, dass Dumbledore ihm helfen könnte, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen, dass Tierwesen freier und friedlicher leben können, stimmte ihn ganz vorfreudig.<br/>„Wunderbar“, sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. Ein Funkeln war in seine Augen getreten, das Newt ein wenig aus der Bahn warf… und das er nicht ganz zuordnen konnte.<br/>„Sagen wir, zu einem baldigen Abendessen?“, präzisierte er und löschte damit jegliche Zweifel aus, ob das, was er sagte, nur leere Phrasen waren. „Das heißt, falls Sie nicht zu sehr von den Chimären vereinnahmt werden“, setzte Dumbledore lächelnd hinzu.<br/>Newt konnte es kaum fassen. Mit großen Augen starrte er den Älteren an.<br/>„JA!", platzte es aus ihm heraus, ehe er vor seiner eigenen Lautstärke zusammenzuckte. „Ich meine-... d-das würde mich sehr freuen."<br/>Er errötete peinlich berührt, weil seine Euphorie im ersten Moment so offensichtlich gewesen war.<br/>Dumbledore schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen. Er schmunzelte wohlwollend.<br/>„Sehr gut“, sagte er zufrieden, „Wie wäre es morgen gegen sieben? Einer meiner Hauselfen wird Sie abholen.“<br/>Newt nickte. Er konnte nicht verhindern, zu grinsen.<br/>„Sieben ist perfekt", beteuerte er. Er merkte, wie in ihm Euphorie und Vorfreude auf das Abendessen aufstieg und fast wünschte er sich, Dumbledore hätte heute bereits Zeit.<br/>Sein Gegenüber schmunzelte. Dann deutete er eine kleine Verbeugung an.<br/>„Das freut mich”, sagte er. „Dann sehen wir uns dann. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend.”<br/>„Ihnen auch, Sir", hauchte Newt mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln und sah Dumbledore noch eine Weile nach, als dieser von der Terrasse verschwand.<br/>Pickett riss ihn mit einem Zwitschern aus seinen Gedanken. Es ließ Newt schmunzeln.<br/>„Wir gehen bald zurück, Pickett“, sagte er, „Keine Whiskeybäder mehr für heute, versprochen."</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Albus war voll Vorfreude am kommenden Abend. Er hatte natürlich bereits mit Gellert darüber gesprochen, welch abwechslungsreiches Geschenk er ihm gemacht hatte und hatte sich angemessen bei ihm bedankt.<br/>Nun drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, ehe er aus ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer verschwand - mittlerweile wieder vollbekleidet.<br/>Er rief seine Hauselfe Mimsy zu sich, als es kurz vor sieben war, befahl ihr, Scamander in das elegante Esszimmer zu führen, das zu den Privatgemächern gehörte und ging selbst hinein.<br/>Hauselfen hatten den Raum für den Abend vorbereitet. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, auf dem recht großen Esstisch stand bereits ein Gedeck für zwei und auf die üblichen roten Kerzen hatten sie dieses Mal verzichtet.<br/>Leere Gläser warteten darauf, mit den Wunschgetränken der Speisenden gefüllt zu werden und die leeren Teller blitzten im sanften Licht des kleinen Kronleuchters, der über dem Tisch schwebte. Albus stellte sich an den Kamin und schaute versonnen hinein, während er auf Newt wartete.<br/>Als Albus das zaghafte Klopfen hörte, schickte er einen seiner Handschuhe, um zu öffnen. Er trat vom Kamin fort, damit er von der Tür aus gesehen werden konnte und schenkte Newt ein Lächeln. „Guten Abend", begrüßte er ihn, „Kommen Sie herein.“<br/>Newt erwiderte das Lächeln schüchtern.<br/>„Guten Abend, Sir“, grüßte er zurück, „Danke für die Einladung."<br/>„Bitte, setzen Sie sich", sagte Albus einladend, als Newt unschlüssig im Raum stand, und deutete auf den Tisch.<br/>„Wählen Sie aus, es gibt hier keine Sitzordnung", fügte er entspannt hinzu, um Newt die Nervosität zu nehmen. „Was möchten Sie trinken?"<br/>„Einen Rotwein?“, fragte Newt zaghaft, während er sich niederließ, „Das heißt, wenn es denn zum Menü passt?"<br/>„Das kommt darauf an, was Sie essen möchten", antwortete Albus schmunzelnd, während er Newt gegenüber Platz nahm, „Da ich Ihre Vorlieben nicht kenne, dachte ich mir, es ist am besten, wenn Sie es selbst bestellen."<br/>Er schnippte mit den Fingern und Mimsy erschien.<br/>„Bring uns bitte zwei Gläser Rotwein, meine Liebe", bat er sie und Mimsy verbeugte sich, ehe sie in einer Rauchwolke verpuffte.<br/>„Lassen Sie sich Zeit mit der Auswahl des Essens", sagte Albus an Newt gewandt, „Denn wir haben Zeit." Er verschränkte auf der Tischplatte die Hände ineinander und warf Newt darüber einen Blick zu. „Wie war Ihr Tag bisher?"<br/>„Oh, ich möchte Ihren Hauselfen nicht unnötige Umstände bereiten“, sagte er. Er klang ein wenig überwältigt und ganz so, als behagte ihm die Sonderstellung nicht. Wenn es nach Albus ging, konnte sich der junge Rotschopf gern daran gewöhnen.<br/>Doch nachdem Scamander ein wenig unwohl auf seinem Platz herumgerutscht war, schien ihm wieder einzufallen, dass Albus ihn etwas gefragt hatte und er nickte.<br/>„Mein Tag war sehr gut, danke“, antwortete er, „Die Chimären haben heute begonnen, sich Nester zu bauen. Das spricht dafür, dass sie ihre neuen Gehege akzeptiert haben und sich auf einen längeren Bezug einstellen."<br/>Dann erschien ein aufrichtiges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das Albus ansteckte.<br/>„Das klingt sehr gut”, sagte er zufrieden, „Wenn Sie noch irgendetwas brauchen sollten, damit sie sich wohler fühlen, können Sie jederzeit auf Gellert und mich zukommen.”<br/>Er zwinkerte Newt zu. „Was das Essen angeht: Ich kann es natürlich nicht aus Sicht eines Magiezoologen beurteilen, aber ich achte sehr darauf, meine Hauselfen gut zu behandeln. Egal, was Sie bestellen, sie würden es mit Freuden zubereiten.”<br/>Newt nickte. „Da bin ich mir sicher", antwortete er. Er klang zumindest dahingehend überzeugt. Das verbuchte Albus als positiven Punkt. Immerhin hinterfragte er nicht Albus‘ Umgang mit anderen Lebewesen. Von jemandem wie ihm war das ein Kompliment.<br/>„Wie war Ihr Tag“, fragte Newt höflich.<br/>Albus entspannte sich fühlbar, als die Frage kam. Newt war nicht so leicht für sich einzunehmen wie andere Menschen, weil ihn nicht die gleichen Dinge reizten und motivierten. Das war die Herausforderung aber auch das Risiko.<br/>Dass er sich nun für Albus zu interessieren schien – und wenn es auch nur ein wenig war – war ein gutes Zeichen.<br/>„Sagen wir es so...”, antwortete Albus schmunzelnd und griff nach dem Weinglas, das sich eben neben ihm materialisierte. Er hielt es hoch, um mit Newt anzustoßen, während er fortfuhr: „... Ich ahnte den Tag über schon, dass der Abend das Angenehmste davon wird.”<br/>Seine Worte entlockten seinem jungen Gast ein Kichern.<br/>„Dann muss es ein überaus schlimmer Tag gewesen sein", sagte er.<br/>Albus schmunzelte. „Oder die Aussicht auf die Abendgesellschaft war sehr vielversprechend”, konterte er charmant. „Und der Rest des Tages einfach schrecklich eintönig und gewöhnlich.” Er trank einen Schluck und bemerkte zufrieden, dass sich Newts Wangen bei seinen Worten rot färbten.<br/>„Meine größte Angst war immer, einen eintönigen Bürojob annehmen zu müssen“, platzte es unerwartet offen aus ihm heraus.<br/>„Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass der Alltag eines Präsidenten eintönig ist, aber täglich mit so vielen Menschen kommunizieren zu müssen, wäre wohl ein Albtraum für mich", sagte er, plötzlich in einem regelrechten Redefluss gefangen, den Albus überaus faszinierend fand. Er musste über die Einschätzung seiner Tätigkeit schmunzeln.<br/>Nachdem Newt ihm einen schüchternen Blick zugeworfen hatte, hob der junge Mann eilig die Hände und wehrte ab. „W-was nicht heißen soll, dass Ihre Arbeit ein Albtraum ist!“, sagte er eilig, „Nur die Arbeitsbedingungen... i-ich meine...“<br/>Er holte tief Luft und ließ dann den Kopf hängen.<br/>„Ich glaube, ich sollte einfach still sein..." murmelte er und versteckte sein hochrotes Gesicht hinter seinem Weinglas.<br/>Albus schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln.<br/>„Bitte”, sagte er sanft und hob beschwichtigend die Hand, „Sie müssen sich in meiner Gegenwart keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie Sie etwas sagen oder ob ich es richtig oder falsch verstehe. Ich mag Ihre Gesellschaft. Vor allem, weil Sie ehrlich sind. Mit Ehrlichkeit können Sie nicht falsch liegen – zumindest nicht bei mir.”<br/>Er schenkte Newt ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.<br/>„Und Sie haben recht. Es IST anstrengend. Aber das ist es vor allem, weil viele, mit denen ich spreche, nicht aufrichtig sind. Oder es nicht sein können. Befangenheit und widersprüchliche Interessen sind meine größten Hindernisse in der Zusammenarbeit mit anderen.”<br/>Albus trank einen Schluck Wein, ließ ihn gedankenverloren über seine Zunge rollen und fuhr dann fort: „Aber das gehört zu meinen Aufgaben. Und der Erfolg ist mehr wert als die Strapazen.”<br/>Er neigte leicht den Kopf. „Das ist bei Ihnen ja ganz ähnlich. Würden Sie nicht vor Augen sehen, was es alles zu gewinnen gäbe, wären Sie nicht dort, wo Sie heute stehen, nicht wahr?”<br/>Albus betrachtete Newt einen Moment eingehend. Er hatte noch immer das Gefühl, bisher nur an seiner Oberfläche zu kratzen und ihn gar nicht wirklich zu kennen.<br/>„Wo wollen Sie hin, Newt?”, fragte er neugierig, „Was ist Ihr ultimatives Ziel?”</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Newt hatte am Anfang des Abends nicht recht gewusst, was ihn erwartete. Aber er hatte mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, dass er sich darauf gefreut hatte. Der Ruf des Albus Dumbledore war über alle Grenzen hinweg bekannt. Sich vorzustellen, eines Tages unverhofft hier zu sitzen und mit ihm zu Abend zu essen… mit dieser eindrucksvollen Persönlichkeit, die in der Politik und der Wirtschaft Großbritanniens und der Welt so viel erreicht hatte… das hätte er sich nie zu träumen gewagt.<br/>Und auch jetzt bemerkte er wieder, dass er nichts anderes als Bewunderung für den Älteren aufbringen konnte. Als Dumbledore über seinen Job sprach, klang es aufwendig und ganz so, als wäre jemand anderes diesen Aufgaben nicht annähernd so gut gewachsen. Die Welt konnte froh sein, dass sie solch einen Präsidenten hatte. Nicht umsonst war Albus bei den größten Teilen der Bevölkerung hoch angesehen und beliebt.<br/>Newt hätte ihm stundenlang zuhören und sich in seiner Bewunderung verlieren können.<br/>Doch die Frage nach seinem Ziel ließ ihn daraus aufschrecken.<br/>Beschämt blickte er zur Tischdecke. Im Vergleich zu dem, was Dumbledore bereits geleistet hatte und noch zu leisten bereit war, war sein eigenes Leben so klein und unbedeutend.<br/>Bescheiden zuckte Newt mit den Schultern.<br/>„Ich bin bereits froh, wenn ich die Menschen durch mein Buch über den Umgang mit Tierwesen aufklären kann. Das allein wird für mich schon ein langer Prozess. Vielleicht wird es nicht einmal funktionieren..."<br/>Als er verstohlen aufschaute, um Dumbledores Reaktion aufzufangen, sah er ihn nicken.<br/>„Das Buch ist erst der erste Schritt auf dem Weg”, sagte der Präsident sachlich, während er die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte abstützte, die Handgelenke abknickte und die Hände aufeinanderlegte. Er beugte sich vor.<br/>„Wenn wir das Denken der Menschen ernsthaft verändern wollen, dann ist es erst der Anfang“, sagte er, „Wir werden weitere Maßnahmen planen, Veranstaltungen, Einführung des Wissens in Lehrpläne, Revolutionierung des Tierwesen-Sektors in den Ministerien.”<br/>Newt war überfordert und überwältigt bei den ganzen Vorschlägen.<br/>Es klang aus Dumbledores Mund so... einfach. Und doch waren es Dinge, die für Newt fast unerreichbar schienen. Er wusste um die allgemeine Meinung bezüglich Tierwesen und er wusste auch, dass dies sehr weit unten auf der Prioritätenliste der Menschen stand.<br/>Dumbledore verstummte. Als würde er merken, dass seine ganzen Pläne Newt deutlich überforderten und ihm davon der Kopf schwirren wollte, lehnte er sich zurück und atmete durch. Er wirkte wie jemand, der ein neues Projekt begann und sich zügeln musste, nicht sofort loszustürmen.<br/>Newt musste ein wenig schmunzeln, obwohl er zugleich noch immer nicht fassen konnte, dass es Dumbledore tatsächlich so viel bedeutete, wie ihm. Oder mehr als sonst einem anderen Menschen außer Newt.<br/>Dumbledore wedelte mit der Hand, als wolle er das Thema vorerst ein wenig von sich schieben, und schenkte Newt ein einnehmendes Lächeln.<br/>„Wissen Sie schon, was Sie essen wollen?“, wechselte er das Thema, „Oder möchten Sie sich von Mimsys Kreativität überraschen lassen?”<br/>Newt nickte. „Wenn ihr das Freude machen würde, gern“, sagte er, „Ich esse so ziemlich alles, sie kann also nichts falsch machen."<br/>Dumbledore schnipste mit den Fingern. Seine Hauselfe erschien.<br/>„Meister Dumbledore hat gerufen?”, fragte sie diensteifrig.<br/>„Sei so gut und bereits uns eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu, meine Liebe. Eine einzige Mahlzeit, keine Gänge. Du hast freie Hand bei der Wahl des Gerichts.”<br/>Mimsys Gesicht hellte sich auf.<br/>„Danke, Sir, natürlich, Sir, sehr gern, Sir”, antwortete sie mit einer überschwänglichen Verbeugung und verschwand.<br/>Newt schaute noch eine Weile an die Stelle, an der sie gestanden hatte. Ihre Freude war echt gewesen. Es hatte ihn gerührt.<br/>„Sie haben eine Vision, Newt”, hörte er Dumbledore sagen und hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.<br/>Dumbledore schmunzelte.<br/>„Ich kann das Funkeln in Ihren Augen sehen. Ein Buch allein wird nicht reichen. Das wissen Sie.” Er seufzte. „Aber es ist ein sehr guter Anfang. Sagen Sie mir, was Sie dafür brauchen, damit es auf den Markt kommt.”<br/>Newt schüttelte zaghaft den Kopf. Dumbledore sah ein großes Projekt in diesem Buch, obwohl Newt noch nicht einmal glaubte, dass es irgendjemand lesen wollte. Er hoffte es natürlich.<br/>„Aber es wird sicher auf Widerwillen bei den Leuten stoßen“, merkte er vorsichtig an, „Und auf viel Kritik seitens diverser Experten."<br/>Sein Einwand schien Dumbledore nicht zu entmutigen.<br/>„Natürlich”, sagte er nickend, überschlug die Beine und lehnte sich zurück, während er Newt ein verschmitztes Lächeln zuwarf. „Aber das wird uns nicht aufhalten. Darüber hinaus...”, fuhr er in verschwörerischem Ton fort: „...ist der Vorteil meiner Position, dass wenige Leute bereit sind, ihren Widerwillen gegen solche Pläne zu äußern. Niemand legt sich gern mit der Regierung an.”<br/>Mit einem siegessicheren Funkeln in den Augen hob er die Hand und sein Wein schwebte zu ihm. Er trank einen Schluck.<br/>Newt erlaubte sich ein kleines, hoffnungsvolles Lächeln.<br/>Es klang einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Seit mehr als 10 Jahren kämpfte er nun schon auf verlorenem Posten und plötzlich saß er beim Präsidenten höchstpersönlich zum Abendessen, der an seine Sache glaubte und ihn bei allem unterstützen wollte...<br/>„G-gut", hauchte er. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.<br/>Dann holte er tief Luft und fuhr mit festerer Stimme fort: „Das Buch ist fast fertig und mein Verleger plant, es in einem halben Jahr zu publizieren. Er hat einen Teil meiner Reisen finanziert. Dahingehend habe ich bereits alles, was ich dafür brauche.“<br/>Er hielt einen Moment inne, um seine Worte zu sortieren. Dann fuhr er zaghaft fort: „Die anderen Dinge, die Sie vorgeschlagen haben - Damit kenne ich mich nicht aus und sicher bin ich auch nicht die beste Wahl, um Infoveranstaltungen zu halten.“ Newt machte eine beschämte Pause, ehe er sich zusammenraffte und hinzufügte: „Aber ich werde mein Bestes geben, um so gut wie möglich dazu beizutragen, wenn Sie wirklich eine Chance darin sehen."<br/>Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. Newts Antwort schien ihm zu gefallen.<br/>„Nun, das allein genügt mir fürs erste”, sagte er lächelnd.<br/>„Wir müssen über die Einzelheiten nicht heute sprechen”, setzte er beruhigend hinzu, „Sorgen wir erst einmal dafür, dass das Buch auf den Markt kommt. Dass es von den richtigen Leuten gelesen wird und dass die großen Zeitungen positive Kritiken darüber abdrucken. Dann werden wir Lesungen veranstalten und Veranstaltungen zum Buch planen.” Er nickte, wie zu sich selbst. „Geben Sie mir in nächster Zeit noch die Kontaktdaten Ihres Verlegers, damit wir in die Kommunikation gehen können.“<br/>Er schenkte Newt ein weiteres, besänftigendes Lächeln. „Und keine Sorge. Sie müssen nichts tun, was Sie nicht wollen. Informationsveranstaltungen kann ein anderer führen. Nur Sie sind es, der diese Informationen vorher beschafft.”<br/>Er wollte gerade weitersprechen, da erklang ein ferner Glockenton und vor ihm erschien sein Essen. Newts Teller füllte sich ebenfalls.<br/>Dumbledore stutzte, dann lachte er.<br/>„Das ist das erste Mal, dass sie mir Salat vorsetzt”, sagte er amüsiert, „Entweder, sie will, dass ich mehr auf meine Gesundheit achte, oder Ihr Ruf, dass Sie ein Tierliebhaber sind, eilt Ihnen voraus und deshalb essen wir heute vegetarisch.” Er stellte seinen Wein ab und griff das Besteck. „Bitte, essen Sie”, sagte er freundlich.<br/>Newt musste über Dumbledores verdutzte Worte kichern.<br/>„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht an Ihrer Figur liegt", sagte er frei heraus. Für ihn war es das offensichtlich. Denn zumindest, wenn es nach Newt ging, sah Albus sehr fit, gesund und auch durchaus attraktiv in seiner Kleidung aus.<br/>Er hörte Dumbledore leise lachen. Auf eine schnurrende Art, die ihn ein wenig aus dem Konzept brachte.<br/>„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment“, sagte er samten.<br/>Irritiert schaute Newt von seinem Salat auf. Seine Wangen färbten sich tiefrot, als er bemerkte, mit welchem dunklen Blick Dumbledore ihn bedachte. Ihm kam die Befürchtung, dass seine Aussage eventuell unpassend gewesen war und vielleicht falsche Absichten vermittelte. Eilig versuchte er, zurückzurudern, um keinen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.<br/>„I-ich meinte das nicht als Kompliment, viel mehr als... F-Fakt", stammelte er. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass er sich in Dumbledores Nähe allmählich so gut zu fühlen begann, wie in Gellerts, hatte er nicht flirten wollen. Spätestens jetzt nicht mehr, da er wusste, dass beide für ihn tabu waren.<br/>Auf seine Worte lachte Dumbledore.<br/>Newt war ihm dankbar, dass er die Aussage unkommentiert ließ und sich seinem Essen widmete.<br/>Als sie nach einiger Zeit ihre Teller beide geleert hatten, brach Dumbledore das Schweigen und sagte: „Was halten Sie von einem letzten Drink zum Ausklang des Abends?” Er lächelte verschwörerisch. „Und zur Besiegelung unseres Plans, Ihr Buch zum Weltbestseller zu machen.”<br/>Newt konnte ein kleines euphorisches Grinsen über Dumbledores optimistische Formulierung nicht verhindern.<br/>„Gern“, stimmte er zu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Zu viel zu schnell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Das Essen, zu dem Albus Newt geladen hatte, wird in den Salon verlegt. Dabei ändert sich nicht nur die Wahl der Getränke und die Farbe der Vorhänge auf burgunderrot und karamellgold, auch die Stimmung zwischen ihnen nimmt einen wärmeren, angenehmeren Ton an.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus erhob sich.<br/>„Dann folgen Sie mir, Mr. Scamander", sagte er schmunzelnd und lief gemächlich durch den Raum und zur angrenzenden Tür, die in einen Salon mit kleiner Bar führte. Als sie eintraten, flammten die Wandleuchter auf. Dunkle Holzverkleidung an den Wänden, dunkelrote Samtvorhänge vor den großen Fenstern und das große schwere Sofa gaben dem Raum eine warme Ruhe, die wie geschaffen war für einen abendlichen Umtrunk.<br/>Albus ging zur Mitte des Raumes und drehte sich nach ihm um.<br/>„Wonach steht Ihnen der Sinn?", fragte er höflich, „Wieder ein Whiskey, wie gestern Abend? Sie hatten einen Scotch, richtig? Glenfiddich, wenn ich mich nicht irre."<br/>Mr. Scamanders Augen wurden vor Überraschung größer. „Richtig. So etwas merken Sie sich?", fragte er erstaunt.<br/>„Eigenschaften eines guten Gastgebers", sagte Albus schmunzelnd und schlenderte ein paar Schritte zurück, bis sie nur noch ein halber Meter voneinander trennte. Er hob die Hand und einer seiner Handschuhe reichte ihm das Glas mit dem Whiskey, das die Handschuhe hinter ihm an der Bar gerade vorbereitet hatten. „Darüber hinaus hing mir der Geruch noch in der Nase, nachdem wir uns so nah gekommen waren”, sagte er mit raunender Stimme und reichte Newt das Glas, dessen Augen fasziniert an seinen verzauberten Handschuhen hingen.<br/>Die Formulierung schien ihn aus seinen Beobachtungen zu reißen.<br/>„So... nah?", hakte er verwirrt nach, ehe er sich offensichtlich erinnerte und sich ein hinreißender Rotton auf seine sommersprossigen Wangen legte.<br/>„A-achso das", murmelte Newt und wich Albus‘ Blick aus.<br/>Albus schmunzelte. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn zum Sofa, ehe er ihn sanft hinschob.<br/>„Setzen wir uns”, sagte er, ließ sich neben Newt nieder und nahm den Handschuhen seinen eigenen Drink ab. Er beschied sich heute mit einem kleinen Glas Sherry, machte es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich und überschlug die Beine.<br/>„Cheers, auf Ihr Buch”, sagte er, um mit Newt anzustoßen und kaum hatten sie ihre Gläser aneinandergestoßen, suchte er erneut Augenkontakt und setzte hinzu: „Und bitte, wir haben Großes gemeinsam vor. Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir uns duzen.”<br/>Ein begeistertes, beinahe anbetendes Funkeln trat in Newts Augen.<br/>„D-danke“, hauchte er, offensichtlich überwältigt.<br/>Albus schluckte und musste sich mit Gewalt davon abhalten, Newt zu küssen. Dieser Blick, mit dem er ihn ansah... Das war eins zu eins der Blick aus der Fantasie. Die Bewunderung, die Dankbarkeit, die Ehrerbietung... Albus fühlte, dass es etwas mit ihm anstellte. Dass es ihn aus der Bahn werfen wollte. Er mahnte sich zu einem klaren Kopf und raffte sich zu einem salbungsvollen Lächeln auf.<br/>„Sehr gern”, sagte er mit warmer Stimme, nachdem er sich kurz geräuspert hatte. Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Sherry, der die Hitze in ihm nur weiter anfachte. Er ignorierte es, so gut er konnte.<br/>„Newt”, raunte er, weil er den Namen ausprobieren wollte. Ihn mit der Absicht zu sagen, jemanden zu duzen, hatte eine ganz andere Wirkung. Eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Merlin, er wurde emotionaler als üblich.<br/>Und dann bemerkte er, dass er sich vorgebeugt hatte. Dass sein Blick an Newts Lippen hing. Und dass ihm noch immer unerträglich warm war.<br/>Albus schluckte, biss sich hart auf die Zunge und zog den Kopf zurück. Er durfte sich nicht zu früh vergessen. Er räusperte sich abermals.<br/>„W-wie... wie ist der Whiskey?”, fragte er, in Ermangelung anderer Gesprächsthemen, die von seinem Verhalten ablenken konnten.<br/>Auf Newts Lippen erschien ein schüchternes Lächeln.<br/>„S-sehr gut, danke“, murmelte er.<br/>„Das freut mich”, sagte Albus, der noch immer um Fassung rang. Er bemerkte, dass sein Handeln Newt verwirrt hatte und riss sich zusammen. Für gewöhnlich fühlten die Menschen das, was er bewusst provozierte. Dass sie etwas anderes taten als das, weil er sich selbst nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, war selten und gerade in einem Moment wie diesem ungünstig.<br/>Er lehnte sich vollständig zurück in seine eigentliche Position, trank noch einen Schluck und atmete einen Augenblick durch, um sich zu sammeln.<br/>„Weißt du...”, begann er langsam, als er endlich einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, wie er weitergehen wollte. “... der Präsident zu sein, hat eine Menge Vorteile, aber alles macht es nicht leichter.”<br/>Er schenkte Newt ein Lächeln.<br/>„Beispielsweise möchte ich dir sagen, dass ich dich und deine Arbeit sehr bewundere, aber ob du mir glaubst, kann ich genauso wenig beeinflussen wie jeder andere.”<br/>Newt senkte den Blick versonnen auf sein Whiskeyglas.<br/>„Ich glaube, dass Sie-... dass du... es ehrlich meinst. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob du vielleicht zu viel in mir und meiner Arbeit siehst, was gar nicht da ist", murmelte er, ehe er den Kopf mit einem bescheidenen Lächeln wieder hob.<br/>Albus drehte sich mit dem Oberkörper zu ihm.<br/>„Aber was wäre, wenn du...”, fragte er und legte eine Hand auf eine von Newts, „...mehr leistest, als du selbst im Augenblick wahrhaben willst?” Er schmunzelte. „Man sagt, ich habe eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Meinst du, ausgerechnet bei dem, dem wir die Chimären anvertrauen, irre ich mich?”<br/>Newt schaute einen Moment auf die Hand, die sich auf seine legte und warf dann einen scheuen Blick hinauf in Albus Augen. Er kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.<br/>„N-nein, das nicht", murmelte er ehe er wieder zur Seite blickte.<br/>„Vielleicht... ist es einfach nur zu ungewohnt. Für gewöhnlich unterstützen oder wertschätzen mich Leute nicht für das, was ich tue, sondern belächeln mich“, gestand er mit einem Schulterzucken, während sein Blick erneut zu der Hand von Albus wanderte, die immer noch auf seiner lag.<br/>„Dann darfst du dich ab sofort daran gewöhnen, dass große Menschen dich ebenfalls für groß halten”, sagte Albus und drückte die Hand sanft. Dass Newt sie noch nicht fortgezogen hatte, nahm er als Bestätigung. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm vor.<br/>„Die normalen Leute fürchten uns. Das ist der Grund, weshalb sie versuchen, uns klein zu halten, bis wir über sie hinauswachsen”, raunte er ihm zu, ehe er schmunzelnd fortfuhr: „Du musst keine Position wie meine anstreben, um etwas zu bewegen. Groß kann man auf viele Arten sein, nur die wenigsten haben den Mut dazu.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Newt blickte erneut in die hellblauen Augen des Präsidenten und hielt den Blickkontakt dieses Mal. Er merkte, dass die Hand auf seiner und die Worte des anderen etwas Seltsames mit ihm anstellten. Sie füllten etwas in ihm, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass dort eine Leere war. Und auch, wenn er nicht verstand, wieso Albus ihn als würdig empfand, solche wundervollen Worte an ihn zu richten, so sehnte er sich doch nach mehr davon. Es ließ ihn sich warm fühlen und... richtig. Nicht wie bei anderen Menschen, die ihn ansahen, als sei er nicht der Mühe wert, sich länger mit ihm zu beschäftigen.<br/>„Was, wenn ich dich enttäusche?", hauchte er unsicher. Sein Blick wurde nervös.<br/>Der Mann setzte so viel Vertrauen in ihn und seine Fähigkeiten, dass in Newt die Furcht entstand, dass Albus am Ende doch nur das in ihm sehen würde, was alle anderen auch sahen.<br/>Es würde schmerzen, nach allem, erkannte er.<br/>Schon als er Albus kennengelernt hatte, hatte er sich von seiner Güte und Wärme überzeugen können. Und auch heute brachte ihm der Ältere nichts als die freundlichste, unvoreingenommendste Gastfreundschaft entgegen, ohne, dass Newt wusste, womit er sie verdient hatte.<br/>Er hatte sich nie sonderlich für das interessiert, das die Politiker trieben. Aber er hatte Albus Dumbledore für seinen Weg schon früh bewundert. So sehr es ihn vorhin noch in Euphorie versetzt hatte, dass der Präsident ihn unterstützen und ihm seine Zeit schenken wollte… so sehr fürchtete er nun, denjenigen zu enttäuschen, den er so für das, was er konnte und geschaffen hatte, bewunderte.<br/>Er stellte sich am Rande vor, wie es aussehen könnte, wenn Albus zufrieden mit ihm wäre. Ob er dann ebenso Komplimente verteilen würde und ehrliches Lob? Beides hatte Newt aus seinem Mund bisher gefallen.<br/>Bevor er sich diesen Gedanken entziehen konnte, die ihn verwirrten, ergriff Albus abermals das Wort.<br/>„Lass mich dir eine Frage stellen, Newt”, sagte er. „Wenn du ein Tierwesen siehst, das deine Hilfe benötigt: Zweifelst du dann? Oder tust du, was nötig ist, um ihm zu helfen?”<br/>Newt blinzelte verwundert.<br/>„Zweiteres", antwortete er, ohne zu zögern.<br/>Albus schmunzelte. Es schien die richtige Antwort gewesen zu sein.<br/>„Das ist gut”, sagte er, ließ sein Glas zum kleinen Sofatisch schweben und nutzte die freie Hand um Newt über die Wange zu streichen.<br/>Newts Augen weiteten sich bei der Geste. Seine Wangen begannen zu glühen.<br/>Die Berührung und Albus‘ sanftes Lächeln nahmen seine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr ein und brachten sein Herz so sehr aus dem Takt, dass er kaum zuhörte, als Albus sagte: „Ich erwarte nicht mehr von dir, als das. Dass du dich mit deinen Tierwesen beschäftigst. Dass du deiner Erfahrung, deinem Instinkt und deiner Neugier vertraust, wenn du bei ihnen bist. Dass du Informationen über sie sammelst, so, wie du es bereits tust.” Er schenkte Newt ein besänftigendes Lächeln. „Solange du dich so verhältst, wie es für dich natürlich ist, solange du du selbst bist, kannst du mich nicht enttäuschen.”<br/>Newt nickte entrückt. Eine sonderbare Stimmung hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Sein Herz schlug noch immer schnell und ihm wurde allmählich sehr warm.<br/>Er hatte das Gefühl, dieser Mann könne ihm alles sagen oder von ihm verlangen und Newt würde einfach zustimmen und es tun. Jetzt erst erkannte er, WIE TIEF seine Bewunderung für ihn tatsächlich ging.<br/>Irgendwo am Rande bemerkte er, dass sich Albus‘ Blick veränderte.<br/>Und kam es Newt nur so vor? Oder lehnte der Präsident sich tatsächlich etwas näher?<br/>Newts Atem ging unvermittelt schneller, während sein Geist plötzlich wie leergefegt war.<br/>„Weißt du, Newt, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah”, raunte Albus ihm zu und sein Blick wanderte über Newts Gesicht und blieb an seinen Lippen hängen.<br/>Newt schluckte unvermittelt. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. <br/>„...war ich augenblicklich von dir fasziniert“, fuhr Albus fort und suchte erneut Newts Blick. „Von dem Funkeln in deinen Augen. Dem Hunger, den ich darin zu sehen glaube.”<br/>Albus schmunzelte und Newt wich seinem Blick fahrig aus. Er konnte diese liebevollen Worte nicht wirklich annehmen oder nachvollziehen, doch allein zu wissen, dass er in Albus Augen derart wertvoll war, war so ein neues, berauschendes Gefühl, dass er sich dem nicht entziehen wollte.<br/>„Du wirkst sehr anziehend auf mich“, hörte er Albus schnurren.<br/>Etwas an dem Satz brachte Newt aus seinem erhitzten, berauschten Zustand.<br/>‚Anziehend‘?<br/>Anziehend wie im romantischen Sinne?<br/>Etwas daran wollte nicht so recht passen.<br/>Newt öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern... und schloss ihn ein paar Sekunden später wieder, ehe er Albus überfordert anstarrte.<br/>Der Ältere schenkte ihm ein nachsichtiges Schmunzeln.<br/>„Überrascht dich das so sehr?”, fragte er mit einem nachsichtigen Schmunzeln.<br/>Newt riss die Frage aus seiner Schockstarre.<br/>Er nickte zögerlich, während sein Verstand Mühe hatte, diese neue Information zu verarbeiten und einzuordnen. Sie überhaupt zu glauben. Er, anziehend? Für Albus Dumbledore?<br/>Das schien aus so vielen Gründen unwahrscheinlich.<br/>Allen voran einem, der sich ihm zuletzt sehr schmerzhaft ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.<br/>„I-ich verstehe nicht", stotterte er völlig überfordert. „Ich d-dachte, du und Gellert…"<br/>Albus lachte leise und nickte.<br/>„Ich und Gellert, ja”, sagte er bestätigend. „Aber weißt du, Liebes...”, fuhr er fort und strich mit dem Daumen über Newts Wange.<br/>„...Wir sind ebenso für Großes gemacht. Und Menschen wie wir richten sich nicht nach den gesellschaftlichen Normen, die andere uns aufzwingen wollen. Wir sind Partner, privat und öffentlich.”<br/>Er schenkte Newt ein sanftes Lächeln.<br/>„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass wir uns der Idee verschließen, hin und wieder unseren Horizont zu erweitern. Vor allem dann, wenn jemand wie du in unser Leben tritt, der so überaus einnehmend und faszinierend ist.”<br/>Newt schwieg. Allmählich klang der Rausch ab, in den seine Hormone ihn eben noch hatten stürzen wollen.<br/>Er versuchte, es zu verstehen. Wirklich. Doch so recht gelingen wollte ihm das nicht.<br/>Gellert und Albus waren ein Paar und sie wollten mit ihm ihren...<br/>„Horizont erweitern?", fragte er verunsichert nach.<br/>Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm gefiel, worauf das alles hinauslief. Was genau bot Albus ihm hier an? Eine Nacht mit den beiden?<br/>„Und dafür wollt ihr mich im Gegenzug unterstützen?", setzte er leise nach und fühlte sich einen Moment, als hätte man seine Innereien mit eiskaltem Wasser geflutet. War das der Grund, weswegen die beiden so überfreundlich zu ihm waren, und sich so sehr für seine Geschöpfe und seine Arbeit interessierten? Er merkte, wie sich Enttäuschung darüber in ihm regte, doch er drückte sie so gut wie möglich hinunter. Vielleicht hätte er sogar kein Problem mit solch einem Deal, schließlich hatte er schon einiges Grenzwertiges für das Wohl von Tierwesen getan. Auch, wenn es nie… so etwas gewesen war.<br/>Da lag auch Newts allergrößte Befürchtung: Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte. Er hatte keine Erfahrungen darin und wusste nicht, was Albus und Gellert erwarten würden. Bei Merlin, er hatte sogar erst einmal in seinem Leben jemanden geküsst! Und das war Leta im dritten Jahr in Hogwarts gewesen... die ihm danach lachend eröffnet hatte, dass er ein schrecklicher Küsser sei.<br/>Er merkte, wie sich in ihm zwischen all den wirren Gedanken sein Fluchtinstinkt regte und krallte sich haltsuchend an sein Whiskeyglas.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Albus musste nicht so ein guter Menschenkenner sein, wie er war, um zu merken, dass seine Worte falsch gewählt waren. Oder vielmehr zu ehrlich. Er verfluchte sich innerlich. Er hatte sich vorher noch vorgenommen, nicht mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen.<br/>Aber Albus war aufmerksam genug gewesen, um zu bemerken, wie glasig Newts Blick geworden war, sobald er ihn an der Wange berührt hatte. Etwas in ihm hatte triumphierend geschnurrt. Das war kein Blick voll Unbehagen gewesen, das war etwas Verträumtes, auf das Albus so früh nicht zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er hatte geschmunzelt über Newts offene und ehrliche Art, die es ihm nicht möglich gemacht hatte, sich solchen Dingen zu entziehen. Er war in der Tat zauberhaft. Und Albus war kein Grund mehr eingefallen, warum er es ihm nicht sagen sollte. Die Gelegenheit hatte so günstig ausgehen. Zu gut, um wahr zu sein.<br/>Und dann hatte die Stimmung ihn mit sich gerissen und er hatte nicht mehr so sehr auf seine Worte geachtet wie üblich. Er hatte sich zu sicher gefühlt und seine Lust darauf, endlich in der Realität auszuprobieren, was Gellert ihm gezeigt hatte, hatte die Oberhand gewonnen.<br/>Albus gebot sich, sich von Newts Stimmungsumschwung nicht anstecken zu lassen, nahm sacht die Hand von seiner Wange, behielt die andere aber auf Newts Hand. Er räusperte sich.<br/>„Ausgehend von deiner Reaktion schließe ich, dass du mich falsch verstehst”, sagte er ruhig. Er hob eine Augenbraue.<br/>„Newt, hältst du deinen Wert bei den Menschen tatsächlich für so gering, dass du meinst, man könnte nichts anderes von dir wollen als einen derartigen Tauschhandel? Oder hältst du mich für so gering, dir ein derart billiges, unmoralisches Angebot zu unterbreiten?” Er seufzte, ließ sich seinen Sherry herbeischweben und trank einen Schluck.<br/>„Lass es mich noch einmal versuchen zu erklären”, sagte er und schwieg einen Moment, um seine Worte neu zu wählen. Dann sagte er: „Gellert und ich führen eine Beziehung, die auf absolutem Vertrauen basiert. Darüber hinaus glauben wir, dass man Grenzen öffnen und Brücken bauen sollte, anstatt Mauern zu errichten. Deshalb haben wir die Welt unter uns geeint. Deshalb ist es uns so wichtig, Menschen aneinander anzunähern, egal welcher Herkunft.” Er senkte den Kopf und warf Newt einen eindringlicheren Blick zu. „Deshalb will ich diese Grenzen auch zwischen Menschen und Tierwesen überwinden.”<br/>Er hielt einen Moment inne, dann schlug er den Bogen zurück zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt: „Die Grenzen in den Köpfen der Menschen sind unsere größte Herausforderung. Wir halten uns nicht an diese Grenzen, wir überwinden sie. Das tun wir in jeder Lebenslage. Auch dann, wenn wir Persönlichkeiten begegnen, in denen wir Potenzial sehen – egal, welcher Art. Verbundenheit ist wichtiger als Trennung oder Eigenbrötlerei.”<br/>Er drückte Newts Hand fester.<br/>„Ich habe mich vorhin vermutlich falsch ausgedrückt und nun hast du einen falschen Eindruck von mir”, sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Alles, was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass ich dich kennenlernen möchte. Dass ich dich bereits jetzt faszinierend finde.”<br/>Albus hielt einen Moment inne, dann setzte er leiser hinzu: „Es ist schwer zu erklären. Und da es nicht das ist, was die Menschen üblicherweise denken, ist es verständlich, wenn es für dich schwer zu begreifen ist.”<br/>Newt, der bei all seinen Erklärungen geschwiegen hatte, schaute stumm auf Albus‘ Hand hinunter, die noch immer auf seiner lag.<br/>„I-ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Richtige für so etwas bin", murmelte er schließlich leise.<br/>„Sicher gibt es da dutzende m-mit mehr Erfahrung um euren … 'Horizont zu erweitern'", murmelte er mit dunkelroten Wangen – doch dieses Mal schienen sie rot vor Beschämung zu sein.<br/>Albus schmunzelte. Mit dem, was er nicht ausgesprochen hatte und was Newt dennoch bemerkenswert schnell selbst zusammengezählt hatte, war er zu früh gewesen. Er hatte Newt bedrängt, ohne es zu wollen, einfach aus Ungeduld. Nun musste er den Schein waren und zurückrudern.<br/>„Newt", sagte er sanft, strich ein letztes Mal über Newts Handrücken und ließ ihn dann los.<br/>„Ich habe keine Erwartungen an dich. Wenn das so rübergekommen sein sollte, dann entschuldige ich mich dafür." Er trank einen Schluck Sherry, um eine Kunstpause zu schaffen und fuhr dann fort: „Alles, was wir von dir möchten, ist, dass du unsere Chimären pflegst. Und alles, was ich für dich möchte - und für eine positivere Zukunft der Welt - ist, dass du dein Buch veröffentlichst." Er schenkte ihm ein friedfertiges Lächeln.<br/>„Und wenn du damit einverstanden wärst, möchte ich mich gern zu Gelegenheiten wie der heutigen mit dir unterhalten. Über deine Ansichten und Meinungen, auch in politischen Themen, wenn sie Tierwesen betreffen. Es ist erfrischend, eine fremde Perspektive zu sehen. Das allein erweitert bereits den Horizont."<br/>Newts sichtbar angespannte Schultern sackten ein Stück herab, als hätten sie losgelassen.<br/>Er wagte einen kurzen Blick hinauf in Albus' Augen, atmete tief durch und rang sich dann ebenfalls zu einem kleinen Lächeln durch, das befangen und angestrengt wirkte.<br/>„In Ordnung", murmelte er.<br/>Albus hielt sein freundliches Lächeln aufrecht.<br/>„Es war ein langer Tag", sagte er, trank sein Glas aus und erhob sich. „Ich denke, wir können beide ein wenig Schlaf vertragen."<br/>Bevor erneut Missverständnisse aufkommen konnten, schnippte Albus mit den Fingern und Mimsy erschien.<br/>„Bitte geleite unseren Gast zurück zu seinen Räumen", wies er sie freundlich an und wandte sich dann Newt zu. „Ich wünsche dir eine angenehme Nacht", sagte er zur Verabschiedung, „Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen vorbeikommen und die Kontaktdaten deines Verlegers abholen."</p><p>Nachdem Newt sich von Albus verabschiedet hatte, setzte dieser sich wieder aufs Sofa und ließ das Gespräch revue passieren. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er zufrieden war. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, war er sogar ziemlich frustriert. Es geschah sonst so gut wie nie, dass er sich emotional so sehr einließ, dass ein Anderer ihm in die Karten schauen konnte... Dass er seine Vorsicht, die Geduld, das langsame diplomatische Spiel, so sehr vergaß. Sicher, es sprach für Newt, dass Albus seine Masken hatte fallen lassen. Aber die Auswirkung wäre gravierend gewesen, hätte er sich nicht rechtzeitig gezügelt. Dann hätte er Newt vermutlich verloren.<br/>Mit einem Seufzen brachte Albus seine Handschuhe dazu, ihm einen Feuerwhiskey einzuschenken und während er den ersten Schluck nahm, versuchte er, das Positive zu sehen. Immerhin war Newt nun bereits viel offener ihm gegenüber als vor diesem Abend. Albus' Faux Pas bescherte ihm vielleicht sogar Sympathiepunkte wegen Ehrlichkeit... Und er hatte Newt während des Gesprächs noch besser kennen lernen können. Nun musste er daraus nur etwas Vernünftiges machen.<br/>Aber nicht mehr heute.<br/>Albus leerte den Whiskey in einem Zug, apparierte dann, weil er zu bequem war, die paar dutzend Meter zu laufen, ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich ins Bett.<br/>Gellert war fort. Vermutlich hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen. Albus meinte, ihn in seinem Büro nebenan zu fühlen. Dort wollte er ihn heute lieber nicht mehr aufsuchen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln. Außerdem konnte er Gellert nicht in die Augen sehen, wenn er zugab, dass er an seinen eigenen Stärken gescheitert war. Dass er sie vergessen und sich wie ein naiver Schuljunge aufgeführt hatte. Gellert war mehr Stärke von ihm gewohnt. Es war Albus peinlich, sich einzugestehen, dass er in seiner größten Fähigkeit neben der Magie, der Diplomatie und Manipulation, gescheitert war.<br/>Heute wollte er daran lieber nicht mehr denken.<br/>Albus atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und schlief ein.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Einen Abend später saß Gellert mit Albus auf ihrem gemütlichen Sofa und ließ den langen Tag mit einem Glas Rotwein ausklingen.<br/>Albus lag längs auf dem weichen Polster, hatte die Beine über Gellerts Schoß drapiert, der saß, und schien in Gedanken, während er in die Flammen schaute. Sein minütliches Seufzen war überaus auffällig, aber Gellert ließ ihn vorerst in seinem Kopf allein.<br/>Geistesabwesend streichelte er Albus‘ Beine über dem teuren Stoff seiner Anzughose, während er eine Zaubererzeitung aus Deutschland überflog.<br/>Albus war heute nicht gerade auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Stimmung. Ausgehend von der ungewöhnlich knappen, neutralen Zusammenfassung seines gestrigen Treffens mit Newt hatte Gellert eine vage Idee, was – oder wer – dafür verantwortlich war.<br/>Doch er hatte bisher nicht weiter nachgefragt. Als Albus abermals unzufrieden seufzte, noch immer unbewegt in die Flammen stierend, beschloss Gellert, nachzuhaken.<br/>„Möchtest du darüber reden oder weiter trübsinnig sinnieren, Liebling?", fragte er ruhig nach. Würde Albus das mit sich selbst ausmachen wollen, würde Gellert ihn in Ruhe lassen. Aber er wollte sich später nicht sagen lassen, er sei unaufmerksam oder gar desinteressiert, wenn seinen Partner etwas beschäftigte.<br/>Seine Frage brachte ihm einen neuen, lauteren Seufzer ein.<br/>„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", antwortete Albus ruhig und wandte den Blick vom Feuer ab, um Gellert einen nachdenklichen Blick zuzuwerfen.<br/>„Ich wollte zu viel", sagte er und sprang damit nun doch direkt ins Thema hinein, „Ich hatte das Bild vor Augen und die Stimmung wurde so zufriedenstellend, da..." Er seufzte und wandte den Blick wieder zum Feuer. „... da habe ich zu viel gesagt und ihn damit verschreckt." Albus seufzte erneut leidend und trank einen großen Schluck Wein.<br/>Gellert musste zugeben, dass es ihn überraschte. Er hatte erwartet, dass Albus unzufrieden war, weil er ungeduldig war und es nicht so schnell ging, wie es ihm vorschwebte. Schließlich waren sie beide Männer der Tat. Dass es aber explizit nicht gut gelaufen war, hatte er nicht vermutet.<br/>Besonders, da Albus seine Geduld und Berechnung sehr selten verlor, wenn er ein Ziel vor Augen hatte. Er war viel geduldiger als Gellert es oft sein konnte.<br/>„Von wie sehr verschreckt sprechen wir?", fragte Gellert prüfend nach.<br/>„Nun, um es genau auszudrücken", sagte Albus, der nun jegliche falsche Zurückhaltung fahren zu lassen schien, „Newt hat verstanden, dass wir ihn sexuell begehren und geschlussfolgert, dass wir es im Gegenzug für unsere Unterstützung mit seinen Tierwesen einfordern."<br/>Albus knirschte mit den Zähnen, leerte sein halbvolles Weinglas in großen Schlucken und befahl dann mit einer Handbewegung den Handschuhen, ihm nachzufüllen.<br/>„Es ist mir gelungen, es zu leugnen und in ein angenehmeres, platonisches Licht zu rücken, da er sich ab dem Punkt von mir abzuschotten begann. Vermutlich aus Angst, dass er den sexuellen Erwartungen nicht gerecht werden würde. Von der Erkenntnis, benutzt zu werden, einmal abgesehen."<br/>Albus seufzte wieder und legte den Kopf auf der Sofalehne ab. Er schaute zur Decke.<br/>„Ich versicherte ihm, dass keinerlei Erwartung an ihn bestünde, obwohl wir beide sehr genau wissen, dass es eine Lüge war. Dass ich etwas erwarte, liegt auf der Hand. Aber nun, da der Kniesel aus dem Sack ist und ich gesehen habe, wie sehr ihn das verunsicherte, habe ich Schwierigkeiten, darüber zu entscheiden, wie ich wieder auf ihn zugehen soll."<br/>Gellert konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick immer ungläubiger wurde. Als Albus geendet hatte, schwieg er einige Sekunden, ehe er sich die Flasche Whiskey und ein Glas von der Bar herschweben ließ und sich einschenkte.<br/>„Keine gute Ausgangslage", murmelte Gellert halb zu sich selbst, während er an seinem Whiskey nippte.<br/>„Nein, in der Tat nicht", bestätigte Albus unzufrieden.<br/>„Welche Ansätze sind in der engeren Auswahl?", fragte Gellert nach.<br/>„Ich präferiere im Augenblick den Weg, ihm Luft zum Atmen zu lassen“, antwortete Albus langsam und konzentriert. „Der Abend hat ihn vermutlich mehr aufgewühlt als mich. Ich denke, ich werde mich frühestens nächste Woche wieder zeigen, damit er sich nicht belagert und bedrängt fühlt."<br/>Er zuckte mit den Schultern.<br/>„Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das Buch auf den Markt kommt. Sein Verleger sprach von einem halben Jahr Vorbereitungszeit bis zum Druck." Albus schnaubte abfällig. „Meine Leute schaffen das in einem Monat. Und das Buch wird die Denkweise der Leute revolutionieren. Ich werde es unterstützen, egal, wie wir zueinanderstehen." Er nippte an seinem Rotwein. „Allerdings ahne ich, dass mir das ein wenig Vertrauen einbringt."<br/>Gellert hörte sich Albus‘ Ideen an und ging sie kurz gedanklich durch.<br/>„Das sind keine schlechten Ansätze", kommentierte er nickend, während er sein Whiskeyglas zur Seite stellte. Dann beugte er sich über Albus, sodass er halb neben ihm lag, halb über ihm thronte und ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.<br/>„Was hat er getan, um dich so aus der Fassung zu bringen, Liebling?", fragte er mit offener Neugier und einem Hauch überraschten Amüsement.<br/>Albus errötete hauchzart.<br/>„Er hat mich angesehen", murmelte er und schien einen Moment in Gellerts Augen zu versinken. Er schlang die Arme um Gellerts Nacken und Gellert lächelte zufrieden, als Albus ihm so ehrlich antwortete.<br/>„So, wie er mich in deiner Fantasie angesehen hatte", hauchte Albus. „Es... Es hat mich vergessen lassen, dass wir noch nicht dort waren. Ich habe mich einen kurzen Moment so gefühlt, als wären wir es... Und habe danach gehandelt." Er knirschte abermals mit den Zähnen, offensichtlich unzufrieden mit sich selbst, ehe er den Kopf hob und Gellert küsste. Er seufzte in den Kuss, aber sein jetziges Seufzen klang deutlich entspannter als die vorherigen.<br/>Gellert erwiderte den Kuss liebevoll, ehe er ihn wieder löste und seine Stirn gegen die von Albus lehnte.<br/>„Zügle dich, Liebling. Er ist seinen Tierwesen recht ähnlich. Er beurteilt dich mehr nach dem was du tust, statt was du sagst. Deshalb kam er dir dahinter, auch, als du versuchtest, es zu verschleiern.“<br/>Albus schwieg ertappt. „Scheint, als könne ich ihn nicht auf die gleiche Weise um den Finger wickeln, wie alle anderen“, sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, das Gellert nicht über das sehnsuchtsvolle Bedauern hinwegtäuschen konnte, das im Hintergrund schwelte.<br/>Gellert schenkte ihm ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.<br/>„Wo bliebe denn da die Herausforderung?“, konterte er neckend und küsste ihn erneut.<br/>Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie Albus in seinen Kuss schmolz und bereitwillig den Mund weiter öffnete, um seine Zunge einzulassen.<br/>Gellert nahm die Einladung zu gern an, genoss es einen Moment, seine Mundhöhle zu plündern und zog sich dann zurück.<br/>„Versteif dich nicht zu sehr auf das Buch“, riet er Albus, „Ihn erfolgreich zu machen, wird ihn nicht an dich binden.“<br/>Hatte er mit der ersten Vermutung noch richtig gelegen, schien der zweite Schuss ins Blaue danebengegangen zu sein.<br/>Albus lachte leise, als würde ihn die Vorstellung amüsieren.<br/>„Ich will ihn nicht erfolgreich machen", sagte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln, „Ich will das Buch." Sein Blick wurde verschlagen, wie Gellert ihn von ihm kannte, wenn Albus Blut geleckt hatte.<br/>„Gellert, hast du eine Ahnung, was es bedeuten kann, wenn dieses Buch auf den Markt kommt? Wenn er nur halb so gut in seinem Job ist, wie wir glauben, dann wird es nicht nur Denkweisen revolutionieren, auch Gesetze. Da habe ich lieber persönlich meine Finger im Spiel. Dass die Veröffentlichung zufällig auch sein Ziel ist, ist ein netter Nebeneffekt."<br/>Gellert schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf.<br/>„Oh wunderbar, noch mehr Gesetzesrevolutionen, die dich einspannen und mir die wenige Freizeit mit dir streitig machen", sagte er in gespielt beklagendem Ton.<br/>Als Albus den Kopf hob, um ihn erneut zu küssen, kam Gellert ihm entgegen und wanderte dann mit seinen Lippen Albus‘ Hals hinab. Er fühlte deutlich, wie sich Albus an ihn schmiegte und sich mit jedem Kuss auf seine weiche Haut mehr zu entspannen schien.<br/>„Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast", sagte er, „Ich werde deine Ratschläge berücksichtigen. Besonders den zu meinen Taten.“<br/>„Ich finde, du solltest mich dafür im Voraus entschädigen", schnurrte Gellert gegen Albus‘ Nacken, während seine Hände über dessen Seiten hinabstrichen.<br/>Albus gluckste.<br/>„Gellert", sagte er amüsiert und schüttelte lachend den Kopf, „Hast du bereits das Gefühl, zu kurz zu kommen?" Seine Hände zog er wieder vor und schob sie dann unter Gellerts Armen vorbei zu dessen Rücken. Er krallte sich in den Stoff und bog sich Gellert entgegen, ehe er ihm mit ernster Stimme zuraunte: „Du weißt, dass dir niemand das Wasser reichen kann, nicht wahr?" Er drückte Gellert einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nicht einmal ein niedlicher kleiner Magiezoologe."</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="kpm_LTR">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="kpm_LTR">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo ihr Lieben :)<br/>Dieses Kapitel ist, obwohl es diesen unangenehmen Moment in der Mitte hat, eines meiner Lieblingskapitel.<br/>Einmal, weil Newt hier deutlich spürt, dass er nicht nur Gellert interessant findet, sondern auch Albus. Und hätte dieser ihn nicht so überrumpelt, dann hätte er vielleicht von selbst Gedanken entwickelt, die nicht ganz jugendfrei sind.<br/>Andererseits weiß ich aber auch noch, dass die Szene, sobald die Katze (oder der Kniesel) aus dem Sack war, ein Kampf für uns war. Mein Albus war so verwirrt davon, dass er das falsche gesagt hatte, dass ein kurzes klärendes Gespräch mit LaDuchesses Gellert dringend nötig war, um ihn zu erden. Er ist es eben auch nicht gewohnt, nicht zu bekommen, was er will. Schon gar nicht, wenn er jemanden um den Finger zu wickeln versucht, denn das gelingt sonst immer.<br/>Ich mag es auch, weil das Gespräch mit Gellert dann noch mal eine ganz andere vertraute Tiefe hat. Wie offen sie miteinander umgehen und mit welchem Vertrauen sie über ein solches Thema wie die sexuelle und emotionale Anziehung einer dritten Person sprechen können, hat mich von Anfang an fasziniert. Und das sind die Momente, in denen ich LaDuchesses Gellert wirklich liebe &lt;3 Weil er dieses unerschütterliche Vertrauen darin hat, dass er bei Albus immer an erster Stelle stehen wird.<br/>So, genug Einblicke in meine kleine RPG-Gefühlswelt :D<br/>Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel ebenso gut wie mir (/uns) ;)<br/>Eure Jessica</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Im Koffer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus überdenkt seine Strategie und nimmt sich Gellerts Rat, den Worten Taten folgen zu lassen, zu Herzen. Dabei baut er auf die Unterstützung eines alten Freundes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus hielt sich an seinen Plan, Newt eine Woche lang nicht aufzusuchen. Er schickte Mimsy, um die Kontaktdaten des Verlegers und die erste Version des Buches bei Newt abzuholen und beauftragte einen seiner Assistenten mit dem neuen Projekt, ließ ihn mit dem Verleger telefonieren und alles in die richtigen Bahnen lenken.<br/>Ansonsten versuchte er, sich den Kopf mit Arbeit frei zu pusten. Seine Lust auf Newt hatte ihn zu schnell in etwas hineinkatapultiert, das sich erst langsam entwickeln musste und seine Arroganz und Siegessicherheit, die über die letzten Jahre gewachsen war, hatten ihn nun ins Straucheln gebracht. Also sorgte er dafür, dass er sich mental ein wenig der Idee entzog, die Gellert und er hatten, um Newt das nächste Mal wieder mit kühlerem Kopf gegenüber zu treten.<br/>Er wählte Ort und Zeit ihres nächsten Treffens mit Bedacht - und ließ es absichtlich wie einen Zufall aussehen. Dabei hielt er sich an das, was Gellert ihm geraten hatte. Auch, wenn das meiste davon Albus nicht neu gewesen war, hatte es doch gut getan, dass Gellert es ihm noch mal ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte. Dadurch sah er klarer. Fühlte sich geerdeter.</p><p>Und so schlenderte er nach acht Tagen ohne Kontakt, flankiert von zwei Sicherheitsmännern, die er mehr zur Show mitnahm, denn aus einer Sorge vor Angriffen heraus, hinunter zu den Chimärengehegen. Er hatte das Kapitel gelesen, das Newt über sie geschrieben hatte und obwohl ihr zufälliges Treffen dadurch entstehen sollte, dass er Newt just in dem Moment antraf, in dem dieser die Chimären versorgte, beruhigte es Albus, selbst ein wenig mehr über diese Tierwesen zu wissen. Sie waren gefährlich. Er hatte keine Lust, aus Versehen einen Streit mit ihnen zu beginnen.<br/>Albus trat ins Kellergewölbe ein, das für die Chimären zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Nur, dass es nicht mehr wie ein Kellergewölbe aussah: Weite Ebenen erstreckten sich vor ihm, Sand bedeckte den trockenen Boden, zerklüftete Felsen standen vereinzelt in der Landschaft. Eine heiße Sonne brannte vom wolkenlosen Himmel und den einzigen Schatten spendeten einige wenige Zypressen, Oliven- und Zitronenbäume. Von irgendwo her konnte Albus Zikaden hören.<br/>Er trat die letzten Stufen der breiten Treppe hinunter, den Blick bewundernd über die Illusion schweifend, die Newt geschaffen hatte, und blieb vor der unsichtbaren Barriere stehen, die zwischen ihm und dem Gehege aufragte wie eine Glaswand. Er ging den schmalen Pfad entlang, den Newt außerhalb des Chimären-Revieres gelassen hatte, während er den Blick durchs Gehege schweifen ließ. Auf der anderen Seite, in der Ferne, sah er auf einem großen Felsen zwei Chimären hocken, die sich sonnten. Er schlenderte den Weg wieder zurück, die fühlbare Nervosität seiner Leute ignorierend. Newt müsste jeden Moment auftauchen.</p><p>*</p><p>Newt war die ersten Tage nach dem Treffen ziemlich durch den Wind gewesen. Doch nachdem sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte, kam die absolute Verwunderung darüber, dass Albus ein derartiges Interesse an ihm haben könnte. Und wenn es stimmte, was er sagte, dann sogar über eine rein körperliche Anziehung hinaus. Es ließ Newts Wangen glühen und sein Herz seltsame Hüpfer machen.<br/>Mehr als einmal erwischte er sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, Albus ‚<em>näher kennen zu lernen</em>'. Der Mann war, genau wie Gellert, unverschämt attraktiv. In Newts Fantasie hielt ihn der Ältere eng an sich gepresst, küsste ihn und raunte ihm immer wieder verführerisch zu, wie besonders er war, während Hände über seinen Körper und unter seine Kleidung wanderten...<br/>Newt riss sich jedes Mal mit hochrotem Kopf aus diesen Tagträumen und versuchte, sie mit Arbeit aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.<br/>Als Mimsy seinen Buchentwurf abholte, war Newt beruhigt, dass Albus sein Versprechen wahr machte und nicht auf eine 'Gegenleistung' aus war. Gleichzeitig musste er zugeben, dass es ihn enttäuschte, dass Albus nicht persönlich erschienen war. Newt beschlichen Sorgen, ob er Albus mit seiner Reaktion vielleicht verärgert hatte.<br/>Seine Gedanken kreisten in den nächsten Tagen so vehement um den Präsidenten der Vereinten Neuen Welt, dass er sogar darüber nachdachte, Albus selbst aufzusuchen. Doch er verwarf diese Idee schnell wieder. Albus war schließlich ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, ebenso wie sein Partner. Newt wollte nicht weiter negativ auffallen, indem er ihn von der Arbeit abhielt, wegen etwas Kleinlichem wie seinem eigenen Wunsch danach, Zeit zu verbringen und ihn und Gellert besser kennen zu lernen.</p><p>Besagten Präsidenten etwas mehr als eine Woche später vor den Gehegen stehen zu sehen, hatte Newt allerdings nicht erwartet. Schon gar nicht flankiert von zwei Sicherheitsmännern, die nicht nur Albus nicht das Wasser reichen könnten, was seine berühmten magischen Fähigkeiten angingen … sondern auch überaus nervös zu sein schienen, so nah bei den Chimären zu stehen.<br/>Aber Newt hatte keinen zweiten Blick für sie übrig.<br/>Albus‘ plötzliches, unangekündigtes Erscheinen überraschte ihn zu sehr.<br/>Newt blieb direkt am Treppenabsatz stehen, den er eben erreicht hatte, als Albus sich zu ihm umwandte und ihn mit seinen klaren blauen Augen ansah.<br/>„Hallo“, wollte Newt mit selbstsicherer Stimme sagen, doch sie hörte sich stattdessen schwach und brüchig an. Seine Wangen wurden heiß, während er den Blick senkte.<br/>„Oh, guten Morgen, Newt”, begrüßte Albus ihn mit milde verwundertem Ton.<br/>„Ich war neugierig, wie sich die Chimären machen”, sagte er und deutete auf den weit entfernten Felsen.<br/>Als Newt darauf nur nervös nickte und den Blick hob, sah er Albus ein charmantes Lächeln aufsetzen, das seine Knie weich werden ließ.<br/>„Darf ich dich hinein begleiten?”, fragte er.<br/>Newt verstand die Frage erst nicht. Das Lächeln warf ihn zu sehr aus der Bahn. Es rief all den Aufruhr in ihm wieder auf den Plan, den er die letzten Tage zurückzudrängen versucht hatte.<br/>Aber als der Inhalt der Frage zu ihm durchsickerte, siegte die Verwunderung.<br/>„Du möchtest hinein?" fragte er verdutzt. Das war etwas, das die wenigsten Menschen gern tun wollten. Er wollte es Albus nicht von vornherein ausschlagen, aber so ganz ohne Erfahrung mit Tierwesen…<br/>„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist“, gab er murmelnd zu bedenken, „Sie sind Fremde nicht gewohnt."<br/>Albus nickte schmunzelnd.<br/>„Ich habe deine Kapitel über sie gelesen, das alte und das neue", sagte er. „Ich denke, ich bin jetzt ziemlich gut informiert."<br/>Er schenkte Newt ein einnehmendes Lächeln.<br/>„Wenn du mich führst und ich auf das höre, was du sagst, lässt du mich dann hinein? Wir müssen auch nicht nah heran." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sein Lächeln wurde entschuldigend. „Aber ich bin neugierig. Das Kapitel war wirklich interessant und jetzt möchte ich die Praxis sehen - vorausgesetzt, du denkst, dass das Risiko nicht so hoch ist, dass sie mich direkt angreifen. Du bist der Experte. Was sagst du?"<br/>Hin- und hergerissen schaute Newt zu den Chimären und wieder zurück.<br/>„Ich könnte das Gehege teilen und eines der Jungtiere isolieren, aber zur gesamten Herde würde ich dich ungern lassen“, sagte er, auf der Suche nach einem Kompromiss.<br/>Er wollte Albus das nicht ausschlagen. Aber zugleich wusste er, wie gefährlich eine unverstandene Chimäre werden konnte. Und er wollte nicht, dass die Situation so weit eskalierte, dass Albus sich ernsthaft in Gefahr begab – oder den Chimären etwas angehängt werden konnte.<br/>„Die Stimmung von Chimären kann schnell kippen, besonders wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen“, setzte er deshalb mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln hinzu. Er hoffte, dass Albus verstand.</p><p>*</p><p>Es lockte Albus, Newt zu überzeugen. Aber er hatte gesagt, er wollte sich an Newts Rat halten und deshalb würde er es tun. Immerhin wollte er die Chimären nicht gefährden. Gellert wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn er vor lauter Neugier hineingelaufen wäre und eine der Chimären verletzt hätte.<br/>Um sich selbst machte er sich keine Sorgen. Er hatte bisher noch nichts getroffen, das ihm ernsthaft gefährlich werden konnte, also warum sollten ein paar Tierwesen, zu deren Verhalten er sich belesen hatte, ihm schaden? Wenn es zum Konflikt kommen würde, wäre er nur gezwungen, den Zauberstab zu ziehen und das wollte er vermeiden. Er wollte Gellerts Kriegsbeute nicht verletzen, egal, wie sehr es ihn lockte, herausfinden zu wollen, warum jeder so versessen auf sie war.<br/>Also schenkte er Newt ein weiteres Lächeln und sagte: „Ich möchte dir keine Umstände bereiten. Ich bin nur neugierig.” Er lief am Gehege entlang, während er hineinschaute.<br/>„Wie ist es dir gelungen, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen?”, fragte er, „Haben sie dich nicht ebenso als Gefahr angesehen wie jeden anderen Menschen?”<br/>Als Newt zu ihm aufschloss und neben ihm entlang ging, sah Albus ihn nicken.<br/>„Haben sie“, bestätigte er, „Sie waren anfangs sogar sehr viel misstrauischer und aggressiver, da sie zuvor völlig falsch gehalten worden waren.“<br/>Albus schmunzelte.<br/>„Wie hast du sie beruhigen können?”, fragte er nach, während er am Rand des Geheges entlang schlenderte, Newt neben sich und die Sicherheitsleute in einigem Abstand folgend. Er beobachtete die Chimären, die mittlerweile auf ihn und seine kleine Prozession aufmerksam geworden waren und sich wachsam auf dem Felsen aufgesetzt hatten, während sie herüber schauten.<br/>Newts Blick folgte dem seinen. Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.<br/>„Mit viel Geduld, Respekt und Abstand", antwortete er.<br/>Albus schmunzelte, als Newt ‚Abstand’ sagte, als wollte er noch einmal betonen, dass man nicht einfach eine Chimäre streicheln konnte. Albus wäre nicht Hals über Kopf hineingerannt, er war schließlich nicht lebensmüde. Und lernfähig war er auch.<br/>„Ich habe zwei Wochen gebraucht, bis ich das Gehege kurz betreten konnte und selbst das endete gelegentlich ziemlich brenzlig“, setzte Newt hinzu, der beruhigenderweise nichts von der hart erkämpften Offenheit verloren hatte, die Albus sich erarbeitet hatte. Zumindest, wenn es um Tierwesen ging, schien er sich erstaunlich schnell anvertrauen zu wollen.<br/>„Bemerkenswert, dass du die Geduld dafür hast”, sagte Albus, der jedes Wort Newts für seine Zwecke zu nutzen gedachte. Und wenn es nur für ein Lob war, das Newt zeigen sollte, dass er verstanden wurde.<br/>Als sie schließlich am anderen Ende des kleinen Weges angekommen waren, blieb Albus stehen, drehte sich um und trat den Rückweg an.<br/>„Ich bedaure es, dass ich sie mir nicht aus der Nähe ansehen kann, aber ich vertraue auf dein Urteil. Wenn das hier schon nah genug ist, dann soll es so sein.”<br/>Während sie wieder nach vorn schlenderten, sagte er: „Erlaube mir, dir ein Kompliment zu deinem Buch auszusprechen. Ich habe das Manuskript gelesen. Es ist, wenn mir die Bemerkung gestattet ist, überaus lehrreich und unterhaltsam.“<br/>Sein bewusst platziertes Kompliment verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.<br/>Newts Augen wurden groß und größer.<br/>Überraschung stand in ihnen geschrieben.<br/>„Du hast es gelesen?", fragte er ungläubig nach.<br/>Albus gluckste über Newts Reaktion. Er bemerkte, dass die sommersprossigen Wangen sich bereits wieder dunkelrot gefärbt hatten.<br/>Dann senkte Newt beschämt den Blick.<br/>„Natürlich”, sagte Albus samtig.<br/>Er ließ die Information einen Moment zwischen ihnen schweben, ehe er sich zu mehr Sachlichkeit mahnte, um Newt nicht erneut unbewusst glauben zu machen, dass er nun Erwartungen für eine Gegenleistung hegte.<br/>Also setzte er schlicht hinzu: „Ich gedenke schließlich die Bevölkerung über den Umgang mit Tierwesen aufklären. Wenn ich mir einen Experten dafür suche, möchte ich erst selbst wissen, was er oder sie schreibt, ehe ich mich dafür einsetze, das Werk in der breiten Masse publik zu machen.”<br/>Er schenkte Newt ein weiteres unverbindliches Lächeln.<br/>„Und mit deiner Arbeit bin ich sehr zufrieden“, sagte er und legte alle Aufrichtigkeit in seine Worte, damit Newt sie als die Wahrheit begriff, als die er sie meinte – und nicht als einen Versuch, ihn zu bezirzen.<br/>„Ein solches Buch kann den Menschen sehr nützen.”<br/>Newts Grinsen schien an seinem Gesicht festgewachsen. Er versuchte sichtlich, es zu verstecken, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Albus konnte ihn sogar noch lächeln sehen, als Newt den Blick von ihm abwandte und wieder zu den Chimären schaute.<br/>„Das klingt vernünftig und beruhigend", hörte er Newt sagen.<br/>Albus schmunzelte.<br/>Dann folgte sein Blick dem von Newt.<br/>Während sie weiter nach vorn zurückschlenderten, erkannte er, was Newts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte: Eines der Chimärenjungen hatte sich von der Herde abgesondert und versuchte nun, sich anzupirschen.<br/>„In welchem Alter entwickeln sie die Fähigkeit, Feuer zu speien?”, fragte er, weil er sich daran erinnerte, etwas von dem Feuer in dem Kapitel gelesen zu haben.<br/>„Mit etwa sechs Monaten“, sagte Newt, nahm den Blick von der Chimäre und wandte sich wieder Albus zu.<br/>Ein Sehnen trat in seine Augen, das Albus wage bekannt vorkam. Newts Blick flackerte, während er ihn eilig senkte, nur um ihn dann erneut verstohlen zu heben und über Albus wandern zu lassen.<br/>Albus war sich nicht sicher (und das lag vielmehr an Newts ungewöhnlichem Charakter als an Albus’ Beobachtungsgabe) aber er hatte schwören können, dass Newt sein Körper ziemlich genau inspizierte. Es schmeichelte ihm.<br/>Er tat, als würde er es nicht bemerken, schaute bewundernd zu den Chimären zurück und sagte: „Faszinierende Geschöpfe.”<br/>Sein Blick blieb noch eine Weile an dem Jungtier hängen, ehe er sich abwandte und die Schultern in falscher Geschäftigkeit straffte.<br/>Sie waren am Ausgang und an der Treppe angekommen, die hinauf ins Erdgeschoss führte.<br/>„Nun, Newt, danke für deine kleine Einführung. Ich möchte dich nicht länger aufhalten”, sagte er mit einem höflichen Lächeln. „Aber ich will ehrlich sein: Dein Buch zu lesen, hat große Lust gemacht, Tierwesen aus der Nähe zu beobachten.”<br/>Er trat einen Schritt von Newt fort, Richtung Ausgang, vor dem sie standen.<br/>„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich mir den Inhalt deines Koffers ansehe? Wenn du hier fertig bist, mit dir gemeinsam, natürlich?”<br/>Er schmunzelte. „Oder beherbergst du nur die gefährlichsten von ihnen und ein Besuch wäre nicht angebracht?”<br/>Seine Worte schienen auf Begeisterung zu treffen.<br/>Newt schenkte ihm ein so erfreutes, offenes Lächeln, dass es Albus mitten in die Brust traf und er sein Herz schnellerschlagen fühlte.<br/>„Sehr gern!“, antwortete Newt und setzte dann, als schien ihm aufgefallen zu sein, wie überschwänglich er sich verhielt, ein wenig leiser hinzu: „Ich biete auch Tieren Zuflucht, deren Gefahrenklassen sehr niedrig sind.“<br/>„Das klingt vielversprechend”, sagte Albus mit einem Lächeln. Er versuchte, auf die Anzeichen, die Newt ausstrahlte, nicht zu reagieren. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich der romantischen Schwingung angepasst, die von Newt ausgegangen war, doch er hatte gelernt, sich damit mehr Zeit zu lassen. Sein Blick blieb dennoch eine Spur zu lange an Newts hübschen Augen hängen und dem Blick, den dieser ihm zuwarf. Bevor er etwas Dummes tun konnte, räusperte Albus sich und trat einen Schritt zurück.<br/>„Ich würde gern einen Freund mitbringen”, sagte er, „Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung? Er wird sich natürlich benehmen.”<br/>Newt nickte eilig. „Natürlich. Dann... treffen wir uns bei meinen Räumen? In etwa einer halben Stunde...?"<br/>„Kein Grund, dich zu hetzen“, sagte Albus mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln, „Lass dir Zeit.”<br/>Er deutete eine höfliche Verbeugung an, ehe er sich zum Gehen wandte. „Bis später.”</p><p>*</p><p>Newt schaute Albus noch ein wenig nach, als dieser, flankiert von seinen zwei Sicherheitsmännern, das Kellergewölbe verließ.<br/>Sein Blick verweilte lange auf Albus‘ Schultern. Waren sie schon immer so breit gewesen?<br/>Und dann die schmale Taille, die geradezu betont wurde durch Albus‘ stilsichere Kleidung. Die hübschen reichbestickten Brokatwesten, die sich um seine Taille legten. Newt fragte sich, wie er wohl ohne Kleidung aussah. Sicherlich genauso fantastisch...<br/>Mit hochrotem Kopf riss er sich aus diesen Gedanken und wandte sich zu den Chimären herum.<br/>Er freute sich auf das Wiedersehen. Hätte Albus es nicht von sich aus vorgeschlagen, so hätte Newt ihn in seinen Koffer eingeladen.<br/>Er hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, dass Albus sich für die Tierwesen zu interessieren schien. Auf eine sanftere, einfühlsamere Art als Gellert. Ihn in seinen Koffer zu lassen, kam Newt wie ein angemessenes Entgegenkommen vor, nachdem der Mann sein Buch gelesen hatte.<br/>Bei dem Gedanken daran schlug sein Herz schneller.<br/>Ehrlicherweise war das nicht der einzige Grund, warum er ihm den Koffer zeigen wollte.<br/>Newt hatte sonst wenig Möglichkeiten, Albus nahe zu kommen. Dieser Vorwand ermöglichte es ihm, endlich mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen und dieser sonderbaren Stimmung zwischen ihnen auf den Grund zu gehen, die er noch immer nicht so recht greifen konnte, die ihn aber seit ihrem letzten Treffen so beschäftigte.</p><p>Mit konzentrierten, zügigen Handgriffen versorgte Newt die Chimären. Er achtete, darauf, keine Hektik auszustrahlen, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen, aber er trödelte auch nicht.<br/>Als er nach einer guten halben Stunde das Gehege verließ und sich zu seinem Zimmer aufmachte, überlegte er bereits, welche seiner Wesen Albus wohl besonders gefallen könnten. Albus war noch nicht da, als er in seinen Räumen ankam, und so begnügte Newt sich damit, erst mal ein frisches Hemd anzuziehen. Nachdem er mit den Chimärenjungen gespielt hatte, war sein derzeitiges an einigen Stellen angesengt und eingerissen.<br/>Als es schließlich an der Tür klopfte, beeilte sich Newt, das saubere Hemd zuzuknöpfen, während er hinübereilte. Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln öffnete er die Tür. Schon wollte er Albus begrüßen, doch dann erstarrte er.<br/>Mit großen Augen schaute er auf Albus‘ Schulter.<br/>Dort hockte, wie selbstverständlich, eines der majestätischsten und seltensten Geschöpfe, dass ihre Welt durchstreifte.<br/>„Oh, Merlin", hauchte er überwältigt und konnte die Augen nicht von dem prächtigen Tier abwenden.<br/>Sein Ausruf ließ Albus schmunzeln.<br/>„Darf ich vorstellen?”, fragte er galant, wies auf den großen, feurigen Vogel und dann zu Newt.<br/>„Das ist Fawkes. Fawkes, das ist Newt.”<br/>Er schenkte Newt, der noch immer wie vom Donner gerührt war, ein einnehmendes Lächeln.<br/>„Dürfen wir eintreten?”, fragte er.<br/>Newt nickte sprachlos, doch er rührte sich nicht.<br/>Dann stieß der Vogel einen grüßenden Pfiff aus.<br/>Albus lachte leise.<br/>„Geduld, Fawkes“, murmelte er schmunzelnd, und hob die Hand, um über Fawkes’ Gefieder zu streichen. „Ich weiß, du bist neugierig.”<br/>Der zweite Pfiff, mit dem der Vogel antwortete, riss Newt aus seiner Schockstarre.<br/>Er trat eilig zur Seite.<br/>„N-natürlich, kommt rein!“, sagte er und seine anfängliche Verblüffung schlug in euphorische Begeisterung um.<br/>Während Albus eintrat, den leicht schaukelnden Phönix auf seiner Schulter, schloss Newt eilig die Tür hinter ihnen, um sich dem hübschen Vogel so schnell wie möglich wieder widmen zu können. Er kam zu Albus zurück, der sich zu ihm umgewandt hatte, doch er hatte nur Augen für Fawkes.<br/>Weil er sich bisher nicht richtig vorgestellt hatte, schenkte Newt dem Phönix ein Lächeln und neigte leicht den Kopf, wie Phönixe es zu tun pflegten, wenn sie einander Respekt bezeugten.<br/>Dabei hielt er respektvollen Abstand zu den beiden.<br/>Und erst, als Fawkes die Geste imitierte, wagte sich Newt einen Schritt näher.<br/>Albus winkelte seinen Arm an. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge.<br/>Fawkes schien zu verstehen. Er hüpfte tiefer, mit ein wenig Flügelgeflatter, das feurige Flammen und Funken auszuwerfen schien, die Albus nicht versengten.<br/>So konnte Newt ihm näherkommen, ohne sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen zu müssen<br/>„Hallo, Fawkes“, begrüßte Newt den Vogel. Sein Blick wanderte bewundernd über das feurige Gefieder. Das Tier war in sehr gutem Zustand. Gerade bei Phönixen sah man sehr selten gut gehaltene Exemplare, besonders da sie unter unfreiwilliger Haltung dazu tendierten, dahin zu vegetieren und am Ende endgültig zu verbrennen. Es stimmte ihn erleichtert, dass es diesem hier so gut zu gehen schien. Das sprach für Albus‘ Einfühlvermögen in Tierwesen, das er bereits zuvor vermutet hatte – und von dem Newt noch nicht recht wusste, wie er es einordnen sollte. Schließlich hatte er vorher noch nie davon gehört, dass der Präsident ein Tierfreund sein sollte. Es schien zu gut um wahr zu sein.<br/>„Du bist ein ausgesprochen hübscher junger Phönix“, sagte Newt mit aufrichtiger Bewunderung, „Wir werden darauf achten müssen, dass du nicht einigen meiner weiblichen Vogelwesen den Kopf verdrehst."<br/>Albus lachte leise.<br/>„Dahingehend besteht wenig Gefahr“, sagte er schmunzelnd, „Fawkes ist ein Gentleman.“<br/>Newt nickte fasziniert und grinste dann.<br/>„Einen Moment, ich habe hier genau das Richtige“, sagte er, eilte zu einem seiner Schränke und zog ein kleines Fach auf.<br/>Als er sich wieder umwandte, einen getrockneten Flubberwurm in der Hand, bemerkte er, dass sowohl Albus als auch Fawkes ihn aufmerksam ansahen.<br/>Er musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Fawkes schien Albus recht ähnlich.<br/>Sie beide beobachteten aus dem Stillen heraus.<br/>Als Newt mit dem Wurm zu Fawkes zurückkehrte und ihn dem Phönix anbot, stieß Fawkes eine kleine trillernde Melodie aus, um sich zu bedanken, ehe er den Schnabel öffnete und Newts Flubberwurm umsichtig entgegennahm.<br/>Albus streichelte ihm mit der freien Hand lobend übers Gefieder.<br/>Als Fawkes, nachdem er gefressen hatte, einen weiteren Ruf ausstieß, lachte Albus leise.<br/>„Ich habe ihm gesagt, wohin wir gehen”, erklärte er, „Und seitdem ist er recht aufgeregt. Er trifft sonst selten so viele Tierwesen auf einem Haufen.”<br/>Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und unter viel Geflatter mit seinen orangeroten Flügeln sprang Fawkes von Albus’ Unterarm zurück auf seine Schulter.<br/>Newt musste kichern.<br/>„Ich bin mir sicher, er wird den ein oder anderen Freund finden“, versicherte er, ehe er zum Koffer ging und diesen öffnete.<br/>„Achte bitte auf deinen Kopf“, wies er Albus an, während er bereit die Leiter hinunterkletterte, „Es ist etwas eng beim Heruntersteigen."</p><p><br/>*</p><p>Albus folgte Newt langsam, Fawkes leicht auf seiner Schulter schwankend bei jeder Sprosse, die er tieferstieg. Als sie in einer kleinen Hütte ankamen, schauten beide sich um.<br/>Hier drin sammelten sich allerhand Dinge. Phiolen voller Flüssigkeiten und Pulver, Teile von Tieren, Gefieder, Fell und Zähne, Notizzettel, Gerätschaften zur Heilung und Untersuchung von Tierwesen.<br/>Auf der anderen Seite führte eine Tür ‚hinaus’.<br/>Albus beobachtete Newt dabei, wie dieser eilig seine Hütte durchquerte und im Vorbeigehen hier und da noch ein paar Dinge aufsammelte, ehe er hinaustrat.<br/>„Bitte achte darauf, den Hauptweg nicht zu verlassen“, sagte er über die Schulter an Albus gewandt und mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln. „Viele Gehege gehen scheinbar nahtlos ineinander über und es wäre schlecht, wenn du vom Mondkalbgehege plötzlich in die Nunduhöhle stolperst."<br/>Albus schmunzelte über den Kommentar zum Nundu. Er folgte Newt aus der Hütte hinaus und blieb dann doch an der Tür stehen, weil ihn der unerwartete Anblick einen Moment überwältigte. Vor seinen Augen erstreckten sich unzählige Gehege scheinbar endlos. Und das alles in einem Koffer.<br/>Sie reichten so tief und die Decke war so hoch über ihren Köpfen, dass er aufrichtig beeindruckt war.<br/>„Fawkes darf gern freifliegen“, hörte er Newt neben sich sagen und riss den Blick vom künstlichen Himmel über einem Gehege fort, das die Landschaft von Arizona zeigte.<br/>Er sah, dass Newt ihm lächelnd zunickte, als wollte er ihn auffordern.<br/>„Viele Tierwesen bewegen sich hier frei und spüren instinktiv, zu welchen Gehegen sie besser etwas Abstand halten“, sagte er.<br/>Albus erwiderte das Lächeln und stupste Fawkes sanft aber auffordernd an.<br/>„Du hast ihn gehört”, sagte er lächelnd, „Schau dich um.”<br/>Fawkes ließ sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er breitete die Schwingen aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte, ehe er tiefer in den Koffer hinein segelte, über ihre Köpfe hinweg und an Gehegen vorbei.<br/>Albus lachte leise.<br/>„Ich hoffe sehr, dass er wieder mitkommen möchte, wenn ich gehe.”<br/>Newt stimmte mit einem Kichern in sein Lachen ein.<br/>„Ich bin mir sicher, er wird dir folgen“, sagte er, „Er hängt sehr an dir. Das ist selten."<br/>Sein Blick blieb beinahe träumerisch an dem Vogel hängen, dessen flammende Schwanzfedern aus der Ferne zu ihnen herüber leuchteten.<br/>„In meiner Familie ist das nicht selten”, sagte Albus schmunzelnd und wandte sich zu Newt herum, „Unsere Blutlinie ist seit Jahrhunderten eng mit den Phönixen verwoben. Wenn ein Phönix einem Dumbledore erscheint, bindet er sich bis zum Ende des Lebens dieses Dumbledores an ihn.”<br/>Newts Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Offensichtlich hatte er das nicht gewusst. Nun, Albus ging damit auch nicht gerade hausieren.<br/>Er schenkte Newt ein einnehmendes Lächeln, doch bevor er sich selbst vergessen konnte, riss er die Aufmerksamkeit von dem Jüngeren los und ließ stattdessen den Blick wieder durch den Koffer schweifen.<br/>Er trat ein wenig tiefer hinein, darauf bedacht, auf dem breiten Hauptweg zu bleiben.<br/>„Hast du das alles allein geschafft?”, fragte er mit deutlicher Anerkennung in der Stimme. Das Ausmaß war bei Weitem immenser als das einzelne Chimärengehege im Kellergewölbe und selbst das hatte Albus schon beeindruckt. Also das waren die verborgenen Talente, die Gellert damals so eingenommen hatten? Albus begann, es auf mehr als einer Ebene zu verstehen. Ein hübsches Gesicht allein hätte ihn selbst nicht annähernd so sehr gereizt wie ein kluger Geist und ein gewisser Sinn für die schönen Dinge. Nun hier inmitten all dieser Schönheit zu stehen, die Newt erschaffen hatte, ließ sein Herz höherschlagen. Albus hatte einem einfachen Magizoologen nicht solche herausragende Magie zugetraut. Auch, wenn es vermutlich eine Inselbegabung war, geboren aus der Notwendigkeit. Newt brauchte Ausdehnungszauber wirklich. Also hatte er sie offensichtlich perfektioniert. Es war faszinierend.<br/>Newts Blick folgte dem seinen, während er neben ihm lief.<br/>„Ja“, sagte er ehrlich, „Nach und nach. Über die Jahre kam immer mehr hinzu.“<br/>Albus nickte. Es imponierte ihm durchaus. Nicht nur, weil es ausgefeilte, feingliedrige Magie war, die ein gewisses Fingerspitzengefühl und Sensibilität erforderte, sondern auch, weil Newt, soweit Albus es beurteilen konnte, seine Gabe ausschließlich für das Gute eingesetzt hatte. Er war so rein. So echt und aufrichtig. Das hinterließ Eindruck bei Albus.<br/>Sein Blick blieb an den Mondkälbern hängen, die im nahen Gehege alle am Zaun standen und ihn neugierig ansahen.<br/>Er schmunzelte.<br/>„Sehr bemerkenswert”, sagte er und schaute wieder zu Newt zurück, „Was du hier geschaffen hast, ist eine große Leistung. All diese Illusionen und das auf so engem Raum.”<br/>Albus nickte anerkennend.<br/>Mit seinem Lob schien Newt nicht so recht umgehen zu können. Er errötete und senkte den Blick.<br/>„M-möchtest du eine kleine Führung durch die Gehege?" fragte er und Albus beschlich das Gefühl, dass er versuchte, von sich abzulenken.<br/>„Sehr gern”, antwortete Albus höflich und folgte Newt den breiten Weg entlang.<br/>Nicht alle Tiere befanden sich in ihren eigenen Gehegen. Einige der ungefährlicheren Wesen liefen, flogen oder hüpften an ihnen vorbei, durchkreuzten ihre Wege oder folgten ihnen neugierig.<br/>So wie der Diricawl, der sich nach einigen Schritten, nachdem Newt Albus am Nundu-Gehege vorbeigeführt hatte und sie das Graphorn-Gehege ansteuerten, direkt vor ihnen mit einem kleinen ‚Plopp‘ materialisierte und eine Begrüßung trillerte.<br/>Albus schmunzelte.<br/>„Ebenfalls hallo”, sagte er und ging in die Hocke. Er fischte etwas aus seiner Westentasche – immerhin hatte er sich auf dieses Treffen mit Newt vorbereitet – und hielt dem Diricawl dann die getrockneten Käfer hin, von denen er wusste, dass der Vogel sie ebenso gern fraß wie sein Phönix. Das Buch zu lesen, war tatsächlich sehr lehrreich gewesen.<br/>Albus lachte, als der Vogel die Käfer umsichtig aus seiner Handfläche pickte und ihn dann ansah, als erwarte er noch mehr.<br/>„Das reicht fürs erste”, sagte er und streichelte dem Diricawl über den Kopf, „Das nächste Mal bringe ich dir wieder etwas mit.”<br/>Er hörte Newt glucksen.<br/>„Pass auf, er nimmt dich beim Wort“, sagte er neckend. Seine Nervosität schien wieder mehr und mehr von ihm abzufallen. Überhaupt wirkte er, seit sie den Koffer betreten hatten, so gelöst und entspannt, wie Albus ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.<br/>Albus schmunzelte, als er zu ihm aufsah und sagte: „Das soll mir recht sein.“<br/>Er wollte gerade wieder aus der Hocke hochkommen, als er eine flinke Bewegung an seinen Schuhen ausmachte. Der Niffler, von dem Gellert berichtet hatte.<br/>„Ah, der berüchtigte Schuhschnallendieb”, sagte er schmunzelnd. „Du hast eine Vorliebe für Glänzendes, wie ich hörte?”<br/>Der Niffler, der fliehen wollte, als er bemerkte, dass er aufgeflogen war, hielt inne, als Albus erneut in seiner Tasche kramte und eine lange goldene Kette daraus hervorzog.<br/>„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du danach gesucht hast?”, fragte er.<br/>Die Schnauze des Nifflers zuckte, als er zögernd näherkam, als fürchtete er eine Falle.<br/>Albus hielt ihm geduldig die Kette hin.<br/>„Bitte, bedien‘ dich”, sagte er großzügig, „Du hast eine bessere Verwendung dafür als ich.”<br/>Der Niffler huschte näher, griff die Kette und rannte eilig mit ihr ein paar Schritte fort, als fürchtete er, man könnte sie ihm wieder wegnehmen. Dann hielt er sie zwischen den Klauen, beschnüffelte sie und schob sie dann in seinen Beutel.<br/>Albus erhob sich.<br/>„Er ist bezaubernder als ich angenommen hatte”, sagte er schmunzelnd und schaute zu Newt zurück. „Über die Jahre hat sich so viel im Schloss angehäuft, dass ich sicher das eine oder andere erübrigen kann, wenn ihn das glücklich machen würde.”</p><p>*</p><p>Newts Augen wurden groß, als Albus die Goldkette ohne einen zweiten Blick einfach verschenkte.</p><p>„O-oh, das ist wirklich nicht nötig!“, versicherte er, „Er hat einen ganzen Bau voll mit allerlei glitzernden Dingen."<br/>Doch obwohl er beteuerte, dass es nicht notwendig war, wärmte es ihm doch das Herz, dass Albus offensichtlich daran gedacht hatte, dem Niffler etwas mitzubringen. Nachdem dieser sich, wie es schien, bereits einen zweifelhaften Ruf gemacht hatte.<br/>Newt musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, wie Gellert bei seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit dem Niffler reagiert hatte.<br/>Fairerweise hatte er auf Newt reagiert, der den Zauberstab gezogen hatte… Newt schob die Erinnerung peinlich berührt von sich.<br/>Albus, der von seinen Gedanken nichts ahnte, winkte lächelnd ab.<br/>„Es wird ihm sicher nicht schaden”, sagte er, „Schließlich hast du in deinem Buch sehr anschaulich erklärt, dass Niffler nie aufhören zu sammeln. Und mir macht es nichts aus, etwas von dem abzugeben, das ich besitze, wenn es verhindert, dass er vor Entzug unglücklich wird.” Albus zwinkerte ihm zu. „Es ist ohnehin viel zu viel.”<br/>Newt errötete. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick bewundernd wurde. Er spürte es, aber er konnte es nicht aufhalten.<br/>„Das... ist wirklich sehr großzügig von dir", murmelte er verlegen und setzte dann ein leises „Danke" hinzu, während er dem Niffler nachlächelte, der eilig in seinem Bau verschwand.<br/>Gemeinsam mit Albus nahm er seinen Weg wieder auf. Er zeigte dem Älteren noch die restlichen Gehege und gab zu jedem der Tierwesen ein wenig von seinem Wissen Preis.<br/>Albus nickte höflich, schien aufmerksam zuzuhören und ein kleines Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als sie langsam den Rückweg antraten.<br/>Als sie wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt ankamen, blickte Newt ein wenig unsicher auf seine Füße. Es war schön gewesen, Albus seinen Koffer zeigen zu können und er bedauerte es, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war. Albus war eine überaus angenehme Gesellschaft. Er hörte Newt aufmerksam zu, schien sogar über seine Worte nachzudenken und brachte ab und an interessante eigene Ansätze ein. Newt fühlte sich geschätzt. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, das ihn gleichermaßen verunsicherte und sehnsüchtig nach mehr machte.<br/>Es war ähnlich, wie wenn er sich in Gellerts Gesellschaft aufhielt. Und doch war es anders.<br/>Auch Gellert schien Größeres in ihm zu sehen als er selbst zu sehen bereit war.<br/>Aber seine Art, sich auszudrücken, war eine andere. Direkter, ungeschönter.<br/>Und vor allem … emotionsloser, schwerer einzuschätzen.<br/>Albus hatte ein ruhigeres und sanftmütigeres Wesen, das er nicht als besser, aber eben unterschiedlich zu Gellert beschreiben würde. Und er hatte vor einigen Tagen gesagt, dass er Newt darüber hinaus attraktiv fände. Bei dem Gedanken daran glühten Newts Wangen erneut.<br/>Gellert hatte solche Dinge nie gesagt, bemerkte er am Rande. Auch, wenn Albus erwähnt hatte, dass beide Interesse hätten, so waren solche Dinge doch nie von Gellert ausgegangen.<br/>Fast wollte Newt das bedauern.<br/>Aber darauf konnte er sich nun nicht konzentrieren. Denn Albus war es, der den Koffer nun wieder verlassen würde.<br/>Newt wollte nicht, dass er ging. Nicht, solange er nicht wusste, wann sie sich wiedersehen könnten.<br/>„Nun denn”, unterbrach Albus die Stille, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, „Vielen Dank für deine kleine Führung. Es ist noch interessanter, die Tierwesen in der echten Welt zu sehen – und nicht nur ihre Zeichnungen in Büchern. Danke, dass du dir die Zeit dafür genommen hast.”<br/>„Es hat mich wirklich gefreut, dass du hier warst", sagte Newt aufrichtig.<br/>Albus nickte und wollte sichtlich etwas antworten, doch dann blieb sein Blick an Newts Brust hängen und er sagte mit einem Lachen: „Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen.“<br/>Ein weiteres Mal schob er die Hand in seine Jackettaschen und holte eine kleine Schatulle hervor. Sie schnappte auf. Darin tummelten sich Blattläuse.<br/>„Ich dachte, Pickett würde sich über einen Snack freuen”, sagte er.<br/>Erst da verstand Newt, was er meinte, und musste kichern, als Pickett sich bereits aus seiner Brusttasche herausbeugte.<br/>Er hob den Bowtruckle auf seine Hand, damit dieser besser an die Schatulle kam.<br/>„Du verwöhnst sie viel zu sehr“, sagte er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln und beobachtete, wie sich Pickett zirpend über die Blattläuse hermachte.<br/>Gleichzeitig merkte er, wie der bevorstehende Abschied ihn unruhig und bedauernd stimmte.<br/>Er fragte sich, wann er Albus wohl das nächste Mal wiedersehen würde. Schließlich hatte er bei ihrem letzten Treffen sicher keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Bei all der Wiedersehensfreude und dem Hoffen auf ein weiteres Treffen ahnte er doch auch, dass Albus seine Reaktion als eindeutige Ablehnung aufgefasst hatte. Und bezüglich einiger… Vereinbarungen… war sie es auch gewesen.<br/>Newt hatte sich die letzten Tage schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was er sagen konnte, damit ihr Verhältnis nicht vollkommen gestört war. Es hatte ihn heute sehr beruhigt, zu spüren, dass ihm Albus das nicht nachzutragen schien. Dass sie dennoch eine angenehme Zeit miteinander haben konnten.<br/>Aber das schaffte das Unausgesprochene nicht aus der Welt und Newt wünschte sich Klarheit.<br/>Er wusste, dass er, wenn er einen offenen Austausch einfordern wollte, selbst den Anfang machen musste. Allein schon aus dem Wissen heraus, dass der Präsident ihm nichts schuldig war. Newt war in keiner Position, etwas zu verlangen oder zu erwarten.<br/>Grübelnd versuchte er, die passenden Worte zu finden, während er sich verstohlen auf der Unterlippe herumkaute.<br/>Er brauchte ein paar weitere Sekunden, die in Picketts regem Naschen untergingen, ehe er seinen Mut zusammenfasste und sagte: „W-wegen neulich…“<br/>Als Albus von dem kleinen Bowtruckle aufschaute, den er eben noch angelächelt hatte, und ihn aufmerksam ansah, wich Newt eilig seinem Blick aus.<br/>„Ich... Ich wollte d-damit nicht sagen, dass ich nicht w-wollen würde, d-dass... dass... Ich meine..."<br/>Newt bemerkte, wie er sich verhaspelte und über seine eigenen Gedanken und Worte stolperte.<br/>Verlegen senkte er den Blick tiefer und räusperte sich fahrig.<br/>„I-ich würde dich auch gern besser k-kennen lernen", stieß er aus, „auf… auf diese Art….“<br/>Seine Wangen brannten.</p><p>*</p><p>Albus war ehrlich überrascht, als Newt das Thema von sich aus ansprach. Er hatte auch oft genug darüber nachgegrübelt, wie er noch einmal vorsichtig nachhaken konnte, wo genau sie nun standen. Ob er noch den Hauch einer Chance hatte, dass Newt Gellert und ihn in Betracht zog.... Zugegebenermaßen erst einmal nur ihn. Dass Gellert Newt selbst um den Finger wickeln konnte, daran zweifelte Albus nicht. Immerhin hatte er bei Albus auch Erfolg gehabt.<br/>Nun, da Newt überraschend direkt und ehrlich gewesen war, musste Albus die Schatulle fester halten, damit Newt nicht sehen konnte, wie seine Finger zitterten. Er hielt sich mühsam davon ab, nach Newt zu greifen... Der junge Mann hatte keine Vorstellung, was er mit ihm tat, wenn er solche Dinge sagte. Sie auf diese unschuldige, beschämte Weise aussprach.<br/>Sein Blick wanderte über Newt. Die glänzenden, funkelnden Augen, die geröteten sommersprossigen Wangen, die rostroten Locken, die zerzaust waren von seiner Arbeit mit den Tieren. Merlin, er wollte ihn küssen.<br/>Albus atmete tief durch, um sich zu sammeln, und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, während er die Schatulle nah bei Pickett schweben ließ. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft.<br/>Dann tat er das, wonach es ihn verlangte, trat vor, beugte sich Newt entgegen, legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich heran, bis ihre Münder sich trafen.<br/>Es sollte ein kurzer Kuss sein, doch das Gefühl der weichen Lippen traf Albus unerwartet und er erschauderte wohlig. Sie waren noch zarter, als er sie sich ausgemalt hatte. Schmeckten noch süßer.<br/>Viel zu lang ließ er seinen Mund auf Newts, ohne ihn allzu sehr zu bewegen, nahm das Gefühl in sich auf, wie sich die weiche Haut gegen ihn schmiegte, und zog dann den Kopf ein Stück zurück.<br/>„Verzeih”, raunte er mit ungewohnt tiefer Stimme, „Ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten.”<br/>Aufmerksam schaute er Newt in die Augen, suchte nach einem Zeichen der Bestätigung oder Ablehnung, und hoffte.<br/>Newt schien durcheinander und überwältigt.<br/>Er schüttelte fahrig den Kopf. Seine Atmung war auf hinreißende Art abgeflacht und seine Nasenflügel bebten.<br/>„N-nein, du... ich...", stammelte er mit heiserer Stimme und räusperte sich. Er blickte zur Seite, als wolle er abermals Albus‘ Blick ausweichen.<br/>„D-das war gut", murmelte er und Albus konnte schwören, dass seine Wangen noch einen Rotton tiefer wurden.<br/>„A-also für m-mich zumindest“, stotterte er abgehackt, „Ich w-weiß, ich bin nicht g-gut in sowas!“<br/>Es klang beinahe, als wollte er sich entschuldigen.<br/>Albus lachte leise. Alles, was er hörte, war, dass es Newt gefallen hatte. Und wieder bemerkte er, dass die natürliche, schüchterne Art des Jüngeren ihn so berauschte, dass er sich nicht so sehr unter Kontrolle hatte wie sonst.<br/>„Unsinn”, raunte er, überwand die wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen erneut und küsste Newt noch einmal. Dieses Mal aber entschiedener, entschlossener und befreiter von sämtlichen Vorbehalten. Er legte Newt die freie Hand in den unteren Rücken, zog ihn ein wenig mehr zu sich heran und vertiefte den Kuss, während er am Rande darauf bedacht war, Pickett, der noch mit den Blattläusen beschäftigt war, nicht zwischen ihnen zu erdrücken.<br/>Seine Zunge strich vorsichtig und fragend über Newts Lippen.<br/>Er fühlte, wie Newt sich verspannte, doch er schien dem Kuss an sich nicht abgeneigt zu sein, also unterbrach Albus ihn nicht. Als Newt den Mund leicht öffnete, strich Albus mit der Zungenspitze langsam über den entstandenen Spalt, ehe er sich ein kleines Stück weiter vorwagte und Newts Zunge mit seiner eigenen berührte. Nun, da er sich mehr Zeit nahm, Newt zu kosten, bestätigte sich sein erster Eindruck: Er schmeckte himmlisch, berauschend und machte Lust auf mehr.<br/>Albus, der sich mühsam gezügelt hatte, um nicht in seinem Verlangen erneut zu schnell vorzupreschen, küsste ihn umsichtig und zärtlich, einige lange Sekunden lang, bis er Newts Mund schließlich erneut freigab.<br/>Er schmunzelte.<br/>„Wer auch immer dir gesagt hat, dass du nicht gut darin bist, ist ein Lügner”, raunte er Newt zu, ehe er den Kopf weiter zurückzog. Newts Geschmack hatte ihn bereits zu sehr eingenommen und die Hormone, die der Kuss freigesetzt hatte, machten Albus ganz trunken. Er musste aufpassen, dass er sich nicht selbst vergaß. Also strich er ein letztes Mal über Newts Nacken, ehe er ihn losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat.<br/>„Ich mag dich, Newt”, sagte er mit einem sanften Lächeln, „Und ich würde das gern bei Gelegenheit wiederholen, wenn du gestattest.”<br/>Newt schien seinen Blick noch immer nicht erwidern zu können – obwohl sie sich nun über eine Grenze hinausgewagt hatten, die sie bisher voneinander getrennt hatte.<br/>„D-das wäre… schön“, murmelte er bestätigend. Seine Zähne kauten erneut auf der Unterlippe.<br/>Albus widerstand dem Drang, den Daumen auf die Lippe zu legen und sie aus der groben Behandlung zu befreien, um sie schöneren Dingen zuzuführen.<br/>Stattdessen schmunzelte er über Newts schüchterne Reaktion. Er beugte sich für einen kleinen Wangenkuss nach vorn, raunte Newt ein verheißungsvolles „Bis bald” zu und drehte sich dann um, um aus dem Koffer zu verschwinden.<br/>Im Hinausgehen stieß er einen Pfiff aus.<br/>Er hörte die Antwort in der Ferne.<br/>Und noch während er die Leiter hinaufstieg, rauschte der Phönix an ihm vorbei und aus dem Koffer heraus.<br/>„Komm, Fawkes“, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln, während er Newts Räume verließ, „Zurück nach Hause.“<br/>Der Vogel stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und verschwand in einem Feuerball.<br/>Albus tat es ihm nach und disapparierte.<br/>Erst, als er in seinen Privaträumen wieder erschien, erlaubte er sich, über das nachzudenken, was eben geschehen war. Die Freude darüber hielt noch die nächsten Stunden an und als Gellert und er sich am Abend sahen, musste Albus sich zusammenreißen, nicht permanent darüber zu sprechen.</p><p></p><div class="kpm_LTR">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. So schließt sich der Kreis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt versucht noch immer, den Kuss mit Albus zu verarbeiten. Doch bevor er wieder zu seiner Ausgeglichenheit zurückfinden kann, bittet ihn Gellert um ein Gespräch. Weiß er von dem Kuss? Und wird er ihn Newt vorwerfen?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt war den ganzen restlichen Tag noch ein wenig neben der Spur. Kein Wunder... Hätte ihm vor ein paar Wochen jemand gesagt, dass er den Präsidenten küssen würde, hätte er ihn für verrückt erklärt. Nun war es geschehen... und jedes Mal, wenn Newt daran dachte, wurden seine Wangen heiß. <br/>Newt wusste gar nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand, wenn er sich daran zurückerinnerte, wie Albus‘ Zunge sich zwischen seine Lippen geschoben und die seine angestupst hatte. So intensiv hatte er damals mit Leta nicht geküsst. Das war für ihn unbekanntes Terrain.<br/>Doch er konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ihm nicht gefallen hatte. Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt und laut in seiner Brust, wann immer er daran dachte. Ein erregtes Kribbeln wanderte dann durch seinen Körper. Manchmal meinte Newt danach sogar, Albus‘ Geschmack noch auf seiner Zunge zu schmecken. Seinen Duft noch zu riechen. Es half ihm nicht dabei, sich mit dieser neuen Wendung arrangieren zu können, die ihn so aus der Bahn warf.<br/>Während die Woche in reger Geschäftigkeit verging, klang seine unbändige Freude allerdings mehr und mehr ab. Sorge mischte sich hinein. Er hatte seit dem Abend, an dem er Albus im Festsaal begegnet war, nicht ein Wort mehr mit Gellert gewechselt. Albus hatte es so aussehen lassen, als wäre es kein Problem, dass er ein Interesse an Newt hatte – zumindest war es das gewesen, was Newt zwischen den Zeilen gelesen hatte (und Merlin wusste, wie schlecht er in solchen Dingen war) - aber dennoch kamen Zweifel in Newt auf. Was, wenn er eine Grenze überschritten hatte? Unabsichtlich und nicht aktiv, aber... Was, wenn Gellert es IHM vorwerfen würde, dass Albus ihn geküsst hatte? Sicher wäre er wütend. Wer wäre es nicht, wenn der Partner jemand fremden küsste?<br/>Und dass es bei den beiden anders sein sollte, erschien Newt so... ungewöhnlich. Er verstand Menschen oft nicht, aber er hatte sie beobachtet, genauso, wie er Tierwesen beobachtete. Die, die er bisher getroffen hatte, verhielten sich monogam. Albus’ schönen Worten zum Trotz bekam er nun ein schlechtes Gewissen. <br/>Und das, wo er doch zugleich nichts dagegen einzuwenden gehabt hätte, wenn Gellert sich beteiligt hätte. <br/>Bei dem Gedanken musste Newt kurz in der Arbeit innehalten und sein glühendes Gesicht hinter den Händen verstecken. Wie war er hier nur hineingeraten? Es war anmaßend, sich für zwei Menschen gleichzeitig zu interessieren, das wusste er. Und dann auch noch für die wichtigsten Menschen der Welt. Das Gefühlschaos in ihm brachte ihn so durcheinander, dass er am Ende der Woche gar nicht mehr wusste, was er eigentlich fühlte. <br/>Und ihm blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als einer der Hauselfen ihn mit einer Nachricht aufsuchte, dass Gellert mit ihm sprechen wollte. <br/>Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.</p>
<p>Newt ging zur vereinbarten Uhrzeit mit dem Hauselfen zu dem Raum, in dem Gellert mit ihm sprechen wollte, und wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete. Anschuldigungen? Harte Strafen? Die Unterstellung, ihn hintergangen zu haben? Oder etwas gänzlich anderes?<br/>Er atmete flach und sein Herz schlug schnell, als er zögernd anklopfte und darauf wartete, hineingebeten zu werden. Er sollte es einfach hinter sich bringen. Wer sich sorgte, litt zweimal und darauf wollte Newt gern verzichten.<br/>Er schluckte, als er von drinnen die Aufforderung hörte, einzutreten. Newt holte tief Luft und erinnerte sich daran, dass er schon einmal geglaubt hatte, Gellert würde ihm gefährlich werden und dass es sich nicht bewahrheitet hatte. Tapfer öffnete Newt die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie leise hinter sich. <br/>Gellert war beschäftigt. Vermutlich mit Dingen, die weitaus wichtiger waren als ein Gespräch mit Newt. Nervös hielt er den Blick gesenkt, beobachtete Gellert allerdings aus den Augenwinkeln. <br/>„Hallo”, grüßte er leise, „Du wolltest mich sprechen?” <br/>Fast rechnete er damit, dass Gellert ihm sagte, dass er ungelegen kam und dass sie es verschieben würden. Und ein kleiner Teil in ihm hoffte es sogar. <br/>Gellert hielt den Blick unverändert auf die Dokumente vor sich gelenkt.<br/>„In der Tat“, sagte er mit einer neutralen Stimme, die nicht erkennen ließ, was er fühlte. Er deutete auf den Stuhl vor einem Schreibtisch, ohne den Kopf zu heben.<br/>„Setz dich, bitte. Ich habe sofort Zeit für dich.“<br/>Dass Gellert so beschäftigt war, gab Newt das Gefühl, hier fehl am Platz zu sein. Er setzte sich und blieb dann so leise wie möglich, um Gellert nicht zu stören, bei was auch immer er tat.<br/>Als sein Gegenüber nach einiger Zeit das Dokument zur Seite legte, wo es sich magisch in einem Ordner abheftete, und den Kopf hob, schenkte er Newt ein kleines unerwartetes Lächeln. <br/>„Hallo, Newt“, sagte er, „Danke, dass du es so kurzfristig einrichten konntest."<br/>Newt nickte knapp. <br/>„Natürlich”, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme und räusperte sich. Ansonsten blieb er stumm. Er wollte es Gellert überlassen, das Gespräch zu führen und dann darauf reagieren. Zu viele Fragen könnten störend wirken, also hielt er sich zurück, obwohl sie ihm auf der Zunge lagen.<br/>Gellerts Blick brannte sich in ihn. <br/>Es war schwer, den Blickkontakt zu halten, wenn er ihn so intensiv musterte.<br/>Einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Newt, ob Gellert versuchte, seine Gedanken zu lesen. Oder ob sein Blick immer so intensiv war. Peinlich berührt senkte Newt den Kopf und schaute auf die Tischplatte zwischen ihnen. <br/>Er hörte Gellert fragen: „Wie geht es dir und deinen Tierwesen?"<br/>„G-gut”, antwortete Newt, ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er hatte nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Aber, weil er sich daran erinnerte, wem er es zu verdanken hatte, dass sie nun weiterhin wohlbehalten in seinem Koffer lebten – und das sogar offiziell genehmigt - fügte er eilig hinzu: „Sehr gut sogar.”<br/>„Das freut mich“, sagte Gellert. Er klang aufrichtig. <br/>Als Newt ihm verstohlen einen Blick zuwarf und Gellert unverändert lächeln sah, entspannte er sich ein wenig. <br/>„Du kommst gut zurecht?“, fragte Gellert aufmerksam, „Durch die Arbeit mit den Chimären bleibt dir noch genügend Zeit für deine anderen Tiere?" <br/>Newt nickte eifrig, während er aufatmete. Gellert machte nicht den Eindruck eines eifersüchtigen Ehemanns, im Gegenteil. In Newt keimte die Hoffnung, dass er von dem Kuss, der im Koffer geschehen war, gar nichts wusste. <br/>„Ich habe ausreichend Zeit”, sagte Newt und fügte mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln hinzu: „Immerhin schlage ich mich aktuell nicht durch den Dschungel oder durch die Wüste. Das verschafft mir ein wenig mehr Handlungsspielraum, den ich jetzt zur Pflege der Chimären und meiner Tierwesen verwenden kann.”<br/>Gellert nickte.<br/>„Das trifft sich gut“, sagte er. <br/>Er fischte ein paar Papiere aus einer Schublade und schob sie Newt hinüber.<br/>„Morgen wird eine beschlagnahmte Runespoor hierher transportiert“, sagte er und setzte mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln hinzu: „Möchtest du sie bei dir unterbringen?" <br/>Newts Augen wurden groß. Eilends warf er einen Blick auf die Papiere. <br/>„Ja!”, sagte er sofort, ein wenig lauter und enthusiastischer als es sonst seine Art war. Er versuchte, sich zurückzunehmen, als er hinzufügte: „Natürlich, unbedingt.” <br/>Mit der Aufmerksamkeit sofort bei dem Tier, zog er die Papiere zu sich heran. Sie enthielten Angaben zu ihrem geschätzten Alter und Gewicht, Geschlecht und Herkunft. Burkina Faso. Wie kam die Schlange nach England?<br/>„Woher kommt sie?”, fragte er und ahnte bereits die Antwort. Es war meist die gleiche.<br/>Gellert lehnte sich zurück. Er schien mit Newts Reaktion sehr zufrieden.<br/>„Razzia außerhalb von London", erklärte er knapp.<br/>Newt nickte. Also tatsächlich ein Schwarzmarkt. Kein Wunder. Sowohl die Eier als auch die Schlange selbst waren bei Reinblütern beliebt. Vor allem bei jenen, die Parsel sprachen. <br/>„Weißt du, in welchem Zustand sie ist? Ist sie verletzt?”, fragte er, während er die erste Seite umblätterte und auf der nächsten weiterlas. Notizen zum Verhalten des Tieres während seines kurzen Aufenthaltes in einem behelfsmäßigen Gehege des Zaubereiministeriums, ein kurzer Bericht der Razzia (das Meiste davon geschwärzt), und schließlich ein kleines Foto von dem Tier, das selbst bei der schlechten Qualität des Fotos sehr verängstigt wirkte. <br/>„Nichts allzu Schlimmes, soweit die Pfleger es beurteilen konnten. Die typischen Begleiterscheinungen: Unterernährung, wunde Stellen von Ketten und 'Disziplinierungen'", erklärte er ruhig. Newt presste die Zähne zusammen. Wie er Menschen verabscheute, die Tierwesen solche Dinge antaten!<br/>„Sie wird morgen Abend ankommen“, fuhr Gellert ungerührt fort, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. <br/>Großzügig setzte er hinzu: „Die Papiere sind bereits auf dich ausgestellt."<br/>Newt nickte. <br/>„Danke”, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und warf einen letzten Blick auf die Unterlagen, ehe er sie wieder auf dem Schreibtisch ablegte. <br/>„Ich werde mich gut um sie kümmern.”<br/>Gellert schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. <br/>„Davon bin ich überzeugt."<br/>Er nahm den Bericht an sich und legte ihn zurück in die Schublade.<br/>„Darüber hinaus“, fuhr er gedehnt fort, während die Schublade neben ihm zu glitt, „Scheinen Albus und du euch gut zu verstehen. Er bat mich, dich zu fragen, ob du heute Abend gerne mit uns essen würdest." <br/>Der plötzliche Themenwechsel überrumpelte Newt. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, lief er dunkelrot an und sein Herz schlug kräftiger gegen seinen Brustkorb.<br/>„S-sicher”, stammelte er, den Blick auf die Tischplatte geheftet, „Ich... d-das... sehr gern.”<br/>Gellert schenkte Newt ein undefinierbares Lächeln. <br/>Newt wurde ein wenig mulmig zumute. <br/>Aber Gellert schien das nicht zu bemerken. <br/>Stattdessen fuhr er mit hörbarem Amüsement in der Stimme fort: „Albus schwärmt sehr von deinem Enthusiasmus und deiner Hilfe für sein neues Projekt, die Gesetze zu magischen Tierwesen zu revolutionieren. Das ist sehr selten. Scheint, als hättest du es ihm angetan." <br/>Er lachte leise. <br/>„Ta-tatsächlich?”, fragte Newt, dessen Gesicht nun glühte. Er konnte Gellert noch immer nicht in die Augen sehen. <br/>Er wusste es!, schrie es in Newts Kopf, er wusste es und testete ihn. Merlin, wie sollte er hier nur wieder herauskommen? <br/>Weil Gellert es vorzuziehen schien, Smalltalk zu betreiben, setzte Newt schwach hinzu: <br/>„Das ist... schön.” Er fühlte sich taub und dumpf in seinen Antworten, aber Smalltalk war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Und nun hätte er nichts Intelligentes beitragen können, selbst, wenn er besser darin gewesen wäre. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Er sah nur noch Albus vor sich, der ihn küsste, und betete darum, dass Gellert nicht doch versuchte, seine Gedanken zu lesen. <br/>Statt einer offenen Konfrontation fragte Gellert mit besorgter Stimme: „Ist alles in Ordnung, Newt? Du wirkst ein wenig unruhig.“<br/>„Ja, alles... alles bestens”, behauptete Newt. Er hörte selbst, wie atemlos er klang. <br/>„Ich bin nur... ein wenig durcheinander, das ist alles”, sagte er und, um eine Erklärung dazu zu liefern, die ihn aus der Misere rettete, fuhr er fort: „Die Mondkälber haben in den letzten Tagen Junge bekommen und weil sie hauptsächlich nachts aktiv sind, komme ich weniger zu Schlaf, weil ich sie unterstütze.” Das war nicht gelogen. Die Mutter der Babys machte das Ganze zum ersten Mal durch und schien anfangs etwas planlos. Newt war froh gewesen, dass er ihre Ahnungslosigkeit bemerkt hatte, denn nun achtete er nachts darauf, ihr, wenn nötig, Hilfestellung zu geben. <br/>„Oh, dann bin ich beruhigt", antwortete Gellert mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln, während er sich erhob und um den Tisch herumtrat. Er blieb hinter Newt stehen und legte ihm die Hände locker auf die Schultern, woraufhin Newt ein wohliger Schauer durchlief. <br/>Gellert beugte sich zu ihm herunter.<br/>„Ich dachte schon, es liegt daran, dass du Albus geküsst hast“, raunte er ihm ins Ohr.<br/>Newt riss so schnell den Kopf herum, dass ein heißer Schmerz seinen Nacken durchfuhr.<br/>„Ich... Nein! Das...das war...”, stammelte er ertappt, ohne sich so weit beruhigen zu können, dass ein anständiger Satz aus ihm herauskam. Wenn überhaupt, hatte Albus IHN geküsst! Aber was machte das für einen Unterschied, wenn er es genossen hatte und sich seither wünschte, es noch einmal zu tun?<br/>Newt unterbrach sein Gestammel, beschied sich mit Schweigen und presste die Lippen aufeinander, während er den Kopf senkte. Was sollte er nun sagen? Dass es ihm leidtat? Das wäre gelogen und Gellert würde es sicher erkennen, wenn er es nicht aufrichtig meinte. <br/>Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, während er sich fragte, was Gellert nun tat. Da er es wusste, würde er ihm nun sicher klarmachen, dass das nicht ohne Konsequenzen blieb?<br/>Newt erinnerte sich an sein Gespräch mit Albus aber egal, wie oft er es auch durchspielte, er konnte sich bis zuletzt nicht sicher sein, ihn damals richtig verstanden zu haben. Das, was er zuerst angenommen hatte, hatte Albus schließlich bestritten: Dass sie ihn ins Bett bekommen wollten. <br/>Und nun war er sich gar nicht sicher, wie genau Albus’ und Gellerts Stand zueinander war und welche Rolle Newt dabei spielen sollte.<br/>„Nein, das war...?", wiederholte Gellert ruhig. <br/>Obwohl Newt nicht begriff, womit er das verdient hatte, begann der große Feldherr, seine verspannten Schultern zu massieren. Newt lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinab. In Gellerts Gegenwart war er schon zuvor in einem Zustand gewesen, in dem er sich zugleich fallenlassen wollte und sich fühlte, als müsste er vor ihm auf der Hut sein. Er wurde nicht schlau aus ihm. Aber er begann, die wichtigsten Dinge zu begreifen. Nämlich, dass Gellert nicht geduldig war, wenn er eine Antwort verlangte – und dass es besser war, sie ihm gleich zu geben.<br/>„...n-nicht geplant gewesen”, murmelte Newt, dem es schwerfiel, sich nicht seufzend gegen die massierenden Hände zu lehnen. Es war trügerisch. Er wünschte sich gleichzeitig, dass Gellert weitermachen würde und dass er aufhörte, damit es ihn nicht zusätzlich ablenkte. Newt fürchtete, in eine Falle zu geraten.<br/>Zu seiner Überraschung brach über ihm kein Donnerwetter herein, nachdem er den Kuss zugegeben hatte. <br/>Stattdessen fragte Gellert ruhig: „Das ist alles?“<br/>Seine Hände hatten Newts Schultern nicht verlassen. Er war geschickt darin, die verspannten Knoten heraus zu massieren, die Newt in den wenigen Schrecksekunden dazugewonnen hatte. <br/>Newt biss sich auf die Unterlippe – auch, um das leise Seufzen zurückzuhalten, das ihm entweichen wollte. Er wurde so selten berührt und Gellert schien genau zu wissen, wie er ihn massieren musste, dass es ihn ganz schwach machte. <br/>Er presste die Lippen zusammen, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er es ansprechen sollte. Sie redeten um den heißen Brei herum und Newt hatte ebenso wenig Gewissheit darüber, wie die Dinge standen, wie zuvor. <br/>„Du... du bist nicht wütend?”, hakte er leise nach. Er bezweifelte, dass der große Gellert Grindelwald jemanden massieren würde, dem er zürnte. <br/>Gellert gluckste leise. <br/>„Ich dachte, Albus hätte offen mit dir gesprochen, 'Liebes'", sagte er und Newts Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum, als Gellert den deutschen Kosenamen hinzusetzte, den ihm Albus bereits in ihrer Muttersprache verliehen hatte. Aus Gellerts Mund wirkte das Ganze noch… überraschender.<br/>Bevor er das Wort verarbeiten und deuten konnte, setzte Gellert mit einem wissenden Schmunzeln hinzu: „Oder hast du ihm nicht geglaubt?"<br/>Newt schluckte. <br/>„Wir haben gesprochen”, sagte er leise. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er verstand, was das bedeutete. Es wirkte so absurd, dass die zwei einflussreichsten Männer der Welt ein privates Interesse an ihm hatten, dass es ihm nicht in den Kopf wollte. In seine Realität passte die selbst zusammengeschusterte Wahrheit, dass er Albus falsch verstanden hatte und er nur eine kleine, unwichtige Seitenaffäre neben einer monogamen Beziehung gewesen war, viel besser hinein. Oder die andere Wahrheit, die, die Albus ihm nach den ersten Worten, die er angeblich falsch verstanden hatte, übermittelt hatte: Dass er ihn lediglich hatte kennenlernen wollen. Dass es keine Erwartungen an ihn gab. <br/>„Er sagte etwas von Grenzen überwinden und davon, dass er… dass er sich öfter mit mir unterhalten möchte.” Jetzt, wo er es aussprach, erschien ihm die Wandlung, die das Ganze genommen hatte, umso absurder. Wenn Albus das ernst gemeint hatte, wieso hatte er ihn dann geküsst? Das gehörte für gewöhnlich nicht zu den Unterhaltungen, die Newt sonst führte.<br/>„Und das klingt nicht sehr schlüssig für dich, nehme ich an", fragte Gellert. Newt meinte, ihn schmunzeln zu hören, während er mit seinen Händen höher wanderte und Newts Nacken massierte.<br/>Newt schloss die Augen. Vermutlich sollte er das hier nicht so sehr genießen, wie er es tat. Vor allem, da er sich eigentlich konzentrieren musste und Gellerts Berührungen ihn lockten, alles andere zu tun als das. <br/>„Nein”, seufzte er leise. Er war versucht, die Unterhaltung zu beenden, um sich vollkommen auf Gellerts Hände konzentrieren zu können. Sie stellten seltsame Dinge mit ihm an. In ihm kribbelte es wohlig und er wünschte sich, dass die Hände über seinen Körper glitten. <br/>Über den Gedanken fuhr er ertappt zusammen, öffnete die Augen und mahnte sich zu Konzentration. Merlin, was war nur los mit ihm? Hatte er sich zu nah an die Mücken gewagt, die er seit einigen Wochen in seinem Koffer beherbergte? Ihr Gift enthielt ein starkes Aphrodisiakum, wenn sie in der Paarungszeit waren. Vielleicht hatte er nicht aufgepasst?<br/>Hinter sich hörte er Gellert leise und dunkel lachen. Eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Nacken aus, während Newt sich fragte, ob er den letzten Gedanken etwa laut ausgesprochen hatte. <br/>Doch stattdessen sagte Gellert: „Albus sieht in dir eine ganz besonders hinreißende Person, sowohl charakterlich als auch körperlich."<br/>Newt fühlte, wie Gellerts warmer Atem sein Ohr streifte, als er raunend hinzufügte: „Ich übrigens ebenfalls.“ <br/>Das fiel Newt schwer zu glauben. Sicher, sein Körper reagierte bereits auf die Worte, kribbelte überall, wurde nervös und freudig erregt... aber sein Geist verneinte. Jahrelang hatte er weder Interesse bei anderen ausgelöst noch selbst welches empfunden. Und nun sollte es tatsächlich wahr sein, dass die zwei Männer, zu denen er sich hingezogen fühlte, die Gefühle erwiderten? Da war es fast noch einfacher gewesen, zu glauben, dass er ihnen eben gelegen gekommen war. Oder dass sie ihn um körperliche Gefälligkeiten baten, im Austausch für Unterstützung bei seinen Tierwesen. <br/>Er erschauderte, weil das Raunen Gellerts noch in ihm nachhallte, während er versuchte, die Worte zu verarbeiten. Sie wirkten so groß, so... unglaublich. Er versuchte, es zu begreifen, aber es wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf. Bedeutete das, dass er seinen geheimen Wünschen nachkommen durfte? Dass er sich ihnen tatsächlich so nähern durfte, wie er es sich vorstellte? Er hatte es für Fantasien gehalten, die niemals Erfüllung finden würden. Nun damit konfrontiert zu werden, dass es Realität werden könnte, berauschte und überforderte ihn gleichermaßen. <br/>„Wirklich?”, hauchte er und schaute fragend zu Gellert hinauf. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wieso?” Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass zwei so beeindruckende Persönlichkeiten ihn als interessant empfanden. <br/>Gellert schenkte ihm ein kleines, warmes Lächeln, während seine Hände innehielten.<br/>„Weil du eine Menge Eigenschaften besitzt, die wir beide sehr schätzen und deren Kombination dich zu einem sehr charmanten, jungen Mann macht, Newt", antwortete er. <br/>Newt hielt den Blick tapfer aufrecht. Gellerts Worte schienen aufrichtig zu sein. <br/>Ihm stockte der Atem. Bedeutete das…<br/>„Nein, wir machen 'so etwas' nicht öfter. Das ist auch für uns neu", fügte Gellert mit einem kleinen Zwinkern an.<br/>Peinlich berührt senkte Newt den Blick. Gellert hatte die nächste Frage beantwortet, bevor sie Newt in den Kopf kommen konnte – der übrigens schwirrte, von den neuen Informationen. Ganz zu schweigen von den endlosen Komplimenten, mit denen Gellert ihn bedachte und von denen er wusste, dass sie ernst gemeint waren. Gellert würde es nicht sagen, wenn er nicht der Meinung war und er brachte die Gründe so nüchtern hervor, dass Newt ihm keine Lügen unterstellen konnte. Trotzdem war es schwer, das, was Gellert und Albus angeblich in ihm sahen, selbst für sich zu akzeptieren. <br/>Er schluckte, starrte auf die Tischplatte und versuchte, ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos in seinem Kopf zu bringen. Was die beiden über ihn dachten, konnte er nicht beeinflussen. Er war wer er war und ihnen schien das zu gefallen. Newt hoffte nur, dass er sie nicht enttäuschte. Vielleicht merkten sie irgendwann, dass sie sich in ihm geirrt hatten? Er wollte die Schmach nicht ertragen müssen, wenn sie ihm sagten, dass er nicht genügte. Und so, wie die Dinge bisher gelaufen waren, war das eine sehr wahrscheinliche Prognose. <br/>Newt biss sich auf die Zunge. Er konnte weder beeinflussen, was die Zukunft brachte, noch, was Gellert und Albus von ihm hielten. Das Einzige, was er selbst in der Hand hatte, waren seine eigenen Wünsche und Handlungen. <br/>Also hob er erneut zögernd den Kopf und suchte Gellerts Blick. <br/>„H-heißt das...”, begann er und hielt den Blick tapfer aufrecht, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. „..., dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn wir... wenn wir uns küssen?”, brachte er hervor. Dann wäre Gellert deshalb also tatsächlich nicht sauer?<br/>Gellert hob eine Augenbraue. <br/>„Das kommt ganz darauf an, ‘Liebes‘."<br/>Newt errötete und wich eilig Gellerts Blick aus. <br/>„W-worauf?”, fragte er mit kratziger Stimme. <br/>Gellert nahm seine Hände von Newts Schultern und mit einer magischen Handbewegung drehte sich der Stuhl mitsamt Newt herum, sodass dieser mit dem Blick zu ihm gerichtet saß.<br/>Er griff Newts Kinn und hob es sanft, aber bestimmt an, während er sich zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihm tief in die Augen sah.<br/>„Darauf, ob nur Albus dich küssen darf oder ich ebenfalls", raunte er ihm zu.<br/>Newt errötete so heftig, dass sein Gesicht glühte. Vor die Aussicht gestellt zu werden, nun auch von Gellert geküsst zu werden (und ausreichend Zeit zu haben, darüber nachzudenken), wäre ohnehin bereits zu viel für ihn gewesen, aber nach dieser Unterhaltung ertrug er seine eigenen aufschäumenden Gefühle und die Aufregung nicht länger. Natürlich wollte er geküsst werden, aber... Gellerts direkte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu fühlen, ihm so nah zu sein, zu fürchten, dass er versagen könnte, all das brachte ihn so durcheinander, dass er den Stuhl zurückstieß und sich fahrig erhob. „En-entschuldigung, ich... ich muss...”, brachte er panisch hervor, während er, von seinem Fluchtinstinkt getrieben, in einer flinken Bewegung an Gellert vorbei sprang, um zur Tür zu hechten.<br/>Er musste hier raus. Musste erst einmal verarbeiten, was das alles bedeutete. Was er mit diesen Informationen anfangen wollte. <br/>Doch kaum, dass Newt die Tür erreicht hatte und die Türklinke hinunterdrückte, landete Gellerts flache Hand mit einem lauten Knall neben seinem Kopf und hielt die Tür zu. Newt fuhr erschrocken zusammen, gab einen leisen überraschten Aufschrei von sich und duckte sich instinktiv, sodass sein Kopf zwischen den Schultern verschwand. Seine Hände umklammerten die Klinke. Die Finger zitterten zu sehr, als dass er die Klinke herunterdrücken konnte. Darüber hinaus würde ihm das nichts bringen. <br/>„Du musst?", wiederholte Gellert mit gesenkter Stimme, nah genug an Newt, dass dieser seinen warmen Atem am Ohr fühlen konnte. Weit genug entfernt, dass Newt ihn nicht an seinem Rücken spürte. <br/>Newt starrte auf die verschlossene Tür, heftig atmend und mit wild klopfendem Herzen. Gellert hinter sich zu wissen, wühlte ihn zusätzlich zu allem, was bereits geschehen war, auf. <br/>„I-ich muss...”, begann er und fühlte, dass ihm vor Überreizung die Augen brannten. Dass Gellert ihn so erschreckt hatte, trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, nachdem seine Nerven zuvor schon so angespannt gewesen waren. Es gab keinen Grund zu weinen, das wusste er. Es war nur der Schock – und die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht würde fliehen können. <br/>Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. <br/>„Bitte”, keuchte er leise, während er die Stirn gegen das kühlende Holz der Tür legte, „D-darf ich gehen?”<br/>„Nein, Liebes", sagte Gellert ungewohnt sanft, „Ich möchte eine Antwort von dir."<br/>Newt hörte seinen Puls in den Ohren rauschen und bemerkte, wie flach und schnell seine Atmung geworden war. Gellerts Anwesenheit wühlte ihn auf. Seinen Blick auf sich zu spüren, stellte ihm die Nackenhaare auf und sandte ihm heiße und kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Und dass er Newt zwang, sich mit einem Thema zu konfrontieren, von dem er gerade eher Abstand haben wollte, strengte ihn an. <br/>Newt erkannte, wann er einer Situation nicht entkam. Also atmete er tief durch, versuchte, seine aufgewühlten Emotionen zu beruhigen und wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen aus den Augen. Er würde es nicht in Worte fassen können. Es erschien ihm zu vermessen, nun um einen Kuss zu bitten oder seine anderen Sehnsüchte zu formulieren und er wusste nicht, ob sein schnell schlagendes Herz weitere Aufregung vertrug. <br/>Aber er drehte sich tapfer herum, den Blick auf Gellerts Schuhe gerichtet, und atmete tief durch. Er wollte Gellert nicht das Gefühl geben, dass er ihn mied oder ablehnte. Das war nicht sein Problem. <br/>Sein Problem war, dass ihm die Worte auf dem Herzen brannten und seine Zunge davor bockte, sie auszusprechen. Dass sein Puls so schnell ging, dass er fürchtete, jeden Moment wegzuklappen. Dass der Boden bereits bedrohlich zu schwanken schien und seine Füße sich anfühlten, als stünden sie auf unsicherem Gelände. Seine Knie waren ganz weich.<br/>Er fühlte Gellerts Blick auf sich. Der große, einschüchternde Feldherr sagte nichts mehr. Er entließ ihn nicht, aber er drängte auch nicht weiter. <br/>Stattdessen schien er ihm Zeit geben zu wollen. <br/>Newt schluckte.<br/>Verstohlen fuhr er sich mit den kühlen Händen über die glühenden Wangen und wischte die letzten Tränenspuren fort. <br/>Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Gellert sich vorbeugte. <br/>Dann spürte er, wie er ihm einen Kuss auf den Schopf drückte. Unvermittelt schloss er die Augen.<br/>„Du hast von mir nichts zu befürchten, Newt“, raunte Gellert ihm zu.<br/>Newt bemerkte, dass er die beiden falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Gellert, der sonst stets impulsiv und energisch wirkte, war nun so sanft und rücksichtsvoll. Und Albus, der allzeit Ausgeglichenheit symbolisierte, wurde Newt gegenüber leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Es war faszinierend. Newt wünschte sich wirklich, dass er noch mehr von diesen kleinen Facetten der beiden sehen durfte. <br/>„Allerdings lasse ich nicht zu, dass man mir davonläuft“, fuhr Gellert ruhig fort, „Hast du mich verstanden?"<br/>Newt nickte. <br/>„Ja”, sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. <br/>Und, weil er das Gefühl hatte, etwas richtigstellen zu müssen, murmelte er: „Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir.” Gellert hatte ihm bisher keinen Grund dazu gegeben. <br/>„Aber ich... ich kann nicht...”, versuchte Newt in Worte zu fassen, was ihn so aufwühlte. Dass ihn erneut die Emotionen übermannten, trieb ihm weitere Tränen in die Augen. Gellerts sanfte Worte und der kleine Kuss hatten ihn beruhigt, aber zu viel war es ihm dennoch. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich auf der Suche nach Geborgenheit gegen Gellert zu schmiegen, und versuchte, seine Atmung ruhig zu halten, während er krampfhaft grübelte. Wie sollte er Gellert eine Antwort geben, wenn das bedeutete, eine Wahrheit anzuerkennen, die er nicht als die seine erachtete? Würde er zustimmen, würde er sich für etwas hingeben, dessen Ende er nicht kannte und von dem er fürchtete, dass man ihm schneller wieder verstoßen würde, als ihm lieb war. Dass ihn beide so mochten wie er sie, ging ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf. Er fürchtete, sie noch immer falsch zu verstehen und sich zu große Hoffnungen zu machen, die dann zerstört werden würden.<br/>„Was kannst du nicht, Liebes?“, fragte Gellert ruhig, „Mich küssen?" <br/>Newt nickte beschämt, wich seinem Blick aus und zerbiss sich die Unterlippe. Dass der Ältere ihn nun schon die ganze Zeit ‘Liebes’ nannte, machte es nicht gerade einfacher, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Newts Deutschkenntnisse waren vielleicht nicht sehr weit ausgebaut, aber dieses Wort kannte er. Und er ahnte, dass Gellert nicht viele Menschen so nannte. Die Erkenntnis schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Wieso nur war er so gehemmt bei Dingen, die anderen so leichtfielen? Die gut sein sollten und schön?<br/>Während zwischen ihnen eine unangenehme Stille entstand, bemerkte Newt, dass Gellert sein Nicken nun doch als Ablehnung interpretieren könnte. Dabei war das nicht der Fall. <br/>„Es... es liegt nicht an dir... Ich-ich würde gern! … Dich küssen, meine ich”, beeilte er sich also zu sagen und seufzte innerlich. Wer würde ihn nun noch wollen, wo er nichts anderes tat als weinen und stammeln? Er war so verkrampft, dass Gellert sich sicher gleich abwenden würde, gelangweilt und das Interesse verlierend. <br/>Um dem zuvorzukommen, setzte er hinzu: „Aber... Ich bin nicht...” Newt holte tief Luft. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, es zu sagen, aber er wollte Gellert wenigstens vorgewarnt haben. <br/>„.. nicht gut in diesen Dingen”, beendete er leise.<br/>Auf seine Worte hin lachte Gellert leise. Es klang amüsiert, aber nicht spöttisch.<br/>Und obwohl Newt nicht wusste, womit er es verdient hatte, legte ihm Gellert eine Hand auf die Wange und strich mit dem Daumen beinahe zärtlich darüber. Newt schmiegte sich in die Hand, bevor er es verhindern konnte.<br/>„Dann scheint mir dies eine gute Gelegenheit für dich, um zu lernen und besser darin zu werden“, sagte Gellert mit samtener Stimme, „Dir nicht?" <br/>Newt schluckte betroffen. <br/>„I-ich... “, stammelte er erst ein wenig sprachlos, ehe er bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte. <br/>„Üben sollte man mit jemandem auf dem gleichen Niveau”, sagte er leise und hob den Kopf, um Gellert anzusehen. Und weil der Ältere ihm das Gefühl gab, es tatsächlich ernst zu meinen und Newt ihm einfach keine Enttäuschung bereiten wollte, platzten seine weiteren Gedanken aus ihm heraus: „Ich kann euch nichts bieten. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr erwartet. Aber was auch immer es ist, es gibt garantiert tausende andere, die besser dafür geeignet sind als ich.” Betrübt schlug er die Augen nieder. „Ich weiß, dass ich, was das angeht, ein wenig seltsam bin”, murmelte er, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man das alles macht oder was man wann tut und ich habe kein Gespür dafür. Meine Bewegungen sind unkoordiniert, ich weiß nicht, was mein Gegenüber verlangt und du musst mir doch nur zuhören, um zu erkennen, dass ich nicht einmal in der Lage bin, zu kommunizieren, was das Problem ist.” Er seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Ich bin euch dankbar dafür, dass ihr an etwas in mir glaubt, was mit all dem umgehen kann, aber ich werde euch enttäuschen.”<br/>Als er verstohlen den Blick hob, sah er, dass Gellert ihn mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue ansah. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. <br/>Dann griff Gellert ihn am Kinn, beugte sich vor und drängte ihm einen stürmischen Kuss auf. <br/>Newt gab ein überraschtes „Mpfh!” von sich und seine Knie wurden weich. Als sich Gellert dann auch noch gegen ihn presste und ihm die Hände auf die Hüften legte, als wollte er verhindern, dass Newt sich auch nur einen Zentimeter fortbewegte, wurde Newt ganz schwach. Haltsuchend legte er die Hände auf Gellerts Brust und krallte sich in sein Jackett. Seine Gedanken flogen ihm fort. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, warum er sich dagegen gewehrt hatte. Die Augen fielen wie von selbst zu und er fühlte, wie die Anspannung seinen Körper verließ und er sich Gellerts Drängen mehr und mehr ergab. So viel zu der Vermutung, dass Gellert zurückhaltender sei. <br/>Als Gellert den Kuss vertiefte und die Zunge vorschob, versteifte Newt sich unwillkürlich. Ihm lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken, als er den Älteren genießend knurren hörte. Sein Herz schlug schneller.<br/>Doch Newt zuckte zurück, als er gleich darauf ein Knie zwischen seinen Beinen fühlte. Zu dem kurzen Gefühl des entspannten Loslassens gesellte sich nun erneut die Furcht vor dem Unbekannten. Er wusste nicht, ob ihm gefallen würde, was käme. Und ob er sich richtig verhalten würde. Gellerts Knurren hatte ihn erregt, aber die Ungewissheit hemmte ihn. Er fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen – und das, obwohl sie kaum etwas getan hatten. Andere waren schon viel weiter gegangen, ohne so zurückhaltend zu sein, dass wusste er. Und so schwer es ihm auch fiel, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, solange sich Gellert so sehr gegen ihn drängte, so sehr fühlte er dennoch die Nervosität in seiner Magengegend brodeln.<br/>Gellert unterbrach den Kuss einen Moment, als würde er fühlen, was in Newt vorging.<br/>„Entspann dich, Liebes", murmelte er gegen Newts Lippen. Seine Stimme hatte einen einnehmend warmen, dunklen Klang, der Newt augenblicklich beruhigte. <br/>„Wir werden nichts tun außer uns zu küssen. Ich will dir lediglich nah sein."<br/>Newt nickte fahrig, so gut der Kuss es zuließ. Gellert ließ den Akt des Küssens so leicht klingen, aber für Newt war er schon Herausforderung genug. Er war dankbar dafür, als Gellert ein wenig Intensität aus der Berührung nahm und in seinem Kopf hallten die unglaublichen Worte ‘Ich will dir nah sein’ immer wieder. Newt konnte es nicht fassen, dass jemand ihm tatsächlich nah sein wollte. Es würde noch lange dauern, bis er das sowohl Gellert als auch Albus glauben könnte. <br/>Seine Anspannung ließ ein wenig nach. Er krallte sich fester in Gellerts Jackett, weil er das Gefühl erkunden wollte, es zu dürfen. Und fühlte in den Kuss hinein, auf den er sich gerade eben noch gar nicht so richtig hatte konzentrieren können, weil er zu überwältigend gewesen war. Gellerts Lippen waren überraschend weich für jemanden seines Charakters und Schlags. Und Newt musste zugeben, dass ihm der Geschmack gefiel. Herber und bitterer als Albus, aber genauso gut. Müsste er wählen, könnte er sich nicht entscheiden. Er war froh, dass er das anscheinend nicht musste.<br/>Gellert schenkte ihm noch einige weitere Küsse, ehe er sich von ihm löste. Gerade dann, als Newt sich dachte, dass er das gern länger tun würde, und wohlig geseufzt hatte.<br/>„Und war das nun so schlimm, Liebes?", raunte Gellert ihm zu, während er Newt eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr strich.<br/>Peinlich berührt senkte Newt den Blick. Es war nicht so, als hätte er erwartet, dass ein Kuss von Gellert schlimm werden würde. Vielmehr, seine eigene Reaktion darauf... Von daher sollte er die Frage lieber zurückgeben. Aber er traute sich nicht und schüttelte betreten den Kopf. <br/>„Nein”, antwortete er. Sein Hals war mit einem Mal ganz ausgetrocknet. Er räusperte sich.<br/>Gellert lachte leise und strich Newt über die Wange. Newt widerstand dem Drang, erneut zu seufzen und sich in die Berührung zu schmiegen.<br/>Als Gellert seine Hände zu sich nahm, war Newt trotzdem ein wenig enttäuscht. Es hatte ihm gefallen, was sie getan hatten. Sein Geist schwebte noch im Rausch der ungläubigen Euphorie, weil er tatsächlich von Gellert bekam, was er sich nun schon seit Wochen heimlich wünschte. Es machte ihn unverschämt glücklich. <br/>Weil er das kleine Grinsen, das sich auf seine Lippen gelegt hatte, nicht hatte unterbinden können, erntete er einen amüsierten Blick Gellerts. <br/>„Ich nehme an, ich kann Albus ausrichten, dass du heute Abend zum Essen kommst?“, fragte er schmunzelnd, „Gegen sieben?"<br/>Newt nickte fahrig. „G-gern”, sagte er leise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Zu dritt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt erscheint pünktlich zum Essen, zu dem Gellert und Albus ihn eingeladen hatten. Er ahnt dabei noch nicht, dass sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben, ihm seine Nervosität zu nehmen und sein Selbstvertrauen aufzubauen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natürlich hatte Albus von der Unterhaltung der beiden gewusst. Gellert hatte seine Idee schließlich zuvor mit Albus geteilt und danach hatte er ihn auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Albus war Gellert dankbar darum, dass dieser Newt gegenüber das geklärt hatte, wofür er sich selbst am Anfang zu ungeschickt angestellt und es später nicht mehr gewagt hatte. Dafür verzieh er ihm sogar die kleine neckende Spitze, dass Gellert Albus’ Scherben für ihn wieder zusammengesetzt hatte und beschied sich lediglich mit einem müden Schmunzeln. Es wurmte ihn noch immer, wie gehemmt seine diplomatischen Fähigkeiten in Newts Gegenwart waren, sein Talent für schöne Worte und dafür, andere um den Finger zu wickeln. Gellert gegenüber hatte er sich stets direkt ausgedrückt und Diplomatie war da eher zweitrangig. Aber Newt wollte er gern auf diese Weise verführen und von sich einnehmen und dass ihm das nicht sofort gelungen war und er sich plump und impulsiv verhielt, wenn sie sich sahen, ärgerte ihn.<br/>Trotzdem konnte ihm nichts die Laune vermiesen, als es Abend wurde.<br/>Er war aufgeregter als vor jedem politischen Bankett oder kritischen Meeting und stürzte sich so schnell in seine Rolle als Gastgeber, die er über die letzten Jahre im kleinen und großen Kreis perfektioniert hatte, dass schon alles bereitstand und durchgeplant war, als das Essen noch weithin war.<br/>Er verzieh sich seine eigene Ungeduld, genoss Newts Erscheinen dafür umso mehr und nachdem sie zu dritt gegessen hatten, schlug er einen Umzug in den Salon vor, wie er es bereits bei seinem letzten Abend mit Newt getan hatte. Dort war es schlichtweg gemütlicher, die Atmosphäre war heimelig und das Sofa bequem.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Newt konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, wie er hierher geraten war.<br/>Er hatte nicht viel Zeit gehabt, den Kuss mit Gellert zu verarbeiten, ehe er sich schon für den Abend fertigmachen musste. Und weil ihm so wenig Zeit geblieben war, hatte er nichts von dem, was Gellert ihm eröffnet hatte, reflektieren können. So war er noch immer leicht überfordert gewesen, als er zum Essen erschienen war. Doch als Albus ihn an der Tür begrüßte, hatte sich ein großer Teil der Nervosität verflüchtigt. Für einen kurzen Moment vergaß er die große Erwartung, von der er glaubte, dass sie über diesem Abend schwebte, erwiderte Albus’ Lächeln errötend und errötete gleich noch mehr, als er Gellert in einiger Entfernung am Tisch stehen und ihn ebenfalls einladend anlächeln sah. Er war eingetreten, hatte ein wenig ungeschickt (zumindest nach seiner Ansicht) die floskeligen Fragen beantwortet, wie sein Tag gewesen sei und wie es ihm ginge, sich nach der erneuten Einladung an den Tisch gesetzt und mit ihnen gemeinsam gegessen. Mit jeder Minute war seine Aufregung mehr und mehr einem angenehm entspannten Gefühl gewichen. Er hatte bisher keine Gelegenheit gehabt, Albus und Gellert gemeinsam zu beobachten. Nun musste er feststellen, dass sie gemeinsam noch mehr Ruhe und Zufriedenheit ausstrahlten als jeder für sich. Sie wirkten … ganz. Als würde es ihnen an nichts fehlen, solange nur der jeweils andere da war.<br/>Er hätte, als er sie nur von Hörensagen kannte, nicht geglaubt, dass sie so waren. Er hätte sie sich anders vorgestellt.<br/>Als das Essen endete und Albus ihn auf das vertraute Sofa einlud, folgte er ohne Umschweife. Bisher war der Abend zwangloser und unaufgeregter gewesen als er erwartet (und befürchtet) hatte. Und er wollte sich noch nicht von ihnen trennen.<br/>Er ließ sich mit höflichem Abstand neben Albus nieder und sah Gellert dabei zu, wie dieser zur Minibar ging.<br/>„Möchtet ihr bei Rotwein bleiben?", fragte Gellert. Er schenkte sich eben einen Whiskey ein.<br/>Verstohlen warf Newt Albus einen Blick zu. Er wollte nicht in ein Fettnäpfchen treten. Kleine Fragen wie diese deuteten auf einen gesellschaftlichen Kodex während eines Abends hin.<br/>Er war erleichtert, als Albus nickte und Gellert ein liebevolles Lächeln schenkte.<br/>„Ich bin recht zufrieden mit Rotwein“, sagte er.<br/>Als Gellert den Blick zu Newt wandern ließ, errötete er und nickte ebenfalls.<br/>„Ich auch“, sagte er eilig. Es schien eine gute Idee zu sein, bei dem zu bleiben, was sich in den letzten Stunden bewährt hatte. Außerdem hatten die beiden wirklich guten Wein. Er war tatsächlich so gut, dass Newt ihm schon deutlich zugesprochen hatte. Mühsam mahnte er sich dazu, langsamer zu trinken. Niemand wollte Gesellschaft, die vollkommen betrunken war und er war schon genug angetrunken, um gelöster zu sein als im nüchternen Zustand. Nicht so schlimm, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte, aber ausreichend, um zu merken, dass er oft gedanklich abschweifte.<br/>Er beobachtete Gellert, wie dieser eine neue Flasche Wein aus einem versteckten Regal zog und mit der Flasche und seinem Whiskeyglas zu ihnen zurückkehrte.<br/>Als er vor Newt stehenblieb, schaute dieser zaghaft hinauf. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich die Flasche magisch entkorkte, ohne, dass Gellert auch nur einen Finger gehoben hatte. Dann schenkte Gellert erst Albus und dann ihm nach, ließ die Flasche los und sie schwebte auf den kleinen Tisch, der neben dem Sofa stand.<br/>Newts Herz schlug schneller, als Gellert sich auf seine andere Seite setzte – und das mit deutlich weniger Abstand, als Newt zwischen Albus und sich gelassen hatte.<br/>Sein Arm legte sich hinter Newt auf die Lehne.<br/>Er berührte Newt nicht, aber Newt fühlte seine Nähe dennoch überdeutlich.<br/>Keiner der beiden schien zu bemerken, dass es ihn aufwühlte.<br/>Gellert schenkte Albus ein Lächeln und sagte: „Auf einen angenehmen Abend.“<br/>Er schob den anderen Arm vor Newt vorbei auf Albus zu, der ihm entgegenkam und mit ihm anstieß, wobei er ebenfalls näherrutschte.<br/>Newt sprang beinahe das Herz aus der Brust, als er fühlte, wie sich Albus‘ Oberschenkel an seinen drückte.<br/>Er blinzelte und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, als Gellert ihm erwartungsvoll das Glas hinhielt, damit sie anstoßen konnten. Als er sich zu Albus drehte, um die Geste zu erwidern, war sein Gesicht mittlerweile so heiß, dass er glühte.<br/>Er fühlte die Hitze von beiden Seiten. Angestachelt von dem Alkohol in seinem Blut wanderte sie in seinen Unterleib, seinen Bauch und seine Brust. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, einen kurzen Moment auf seinem Platz herumzurutschen, weil ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln durch ihn hindurchgelaufen war, gepaart mit einem guten Schuss neuer Nervosität.<br/>„Also, Newt“, hörte er Albus neben sich in belanglosem Plauderton sagen. „Wie gefällt dir der Abend bisher?”<br/>Newt, der eben noch mit glühenden Wangen in seinen Rotwein gestarrt hatte, weil er versucht hatte, sich zu beruhigen, blickte auf.<br/>„S-sehr gut”, murmelte er und erwiderte das Lächeln zögernd.<br/>„Und? Sind wir so furchterregend, wie man sagt?”, hakte Albus nach. In seinen Augen lag ein schelmisches Funkeln.<br/>Sein Schmunzeln steckte Newt an.<br/>„Nein”, sagte er und entspannte sich ein wenig. „Obwohl ich bisher nichts Schlechtes über euch gehört habe”, setzte er eilig hinzu. Das stimmte – auch, wenn es hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er so wenig mit Menschen redete, dass sie mit ihm nie auf politische Themen kamen... mit Ausnahme von Theseus vielleicht.<br/>Albus lachte leise. „Charmeur”, erwiderte er neckend, „Hat dich unser Schein bereits geblendet?”<br/>Peinlich berührt und ein wenig ertappt senkte Newt den Blick. Er ahnte, dass Albus den Schein ihres Ruhmes meinte, ihren Status als berühmte Persönlichkeiten. Aber er sah einen anderen Schein, wenn er bei ihnen war. Und im Glanz ihrer Anwesenheit baden zu dürfen, machte ihn noch immer ganz schwummrig.<br/>„Vielleicht ein wenig”, murmelte er.<br/>Er hörte Albus lachen. Es klang nicht mehr amüsiert. Vielmehr kokett.<br/>„Ein wenig?“, fragte er und Newt bemerkte, dass der Klang seiner Stimme sich verändert hatte. Sie klang samtener. Tiefer.<br/>Dann fühlte er, wie Albus sich näherbeugte. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.<br/>„Wieso nur ein wenig?”, schnurrte Albus.<br/>Newt schluckte. Er hob den Kopf. Es half nicht. Albus so nah zu sein, in seine blauen Augen zu schauen, erinnerte ihn zu sehr an ihren Kuss und steigerte nur seinen inneren Aufruhr.<br/>„Ziemlich”, murmelte er, nicht in der Lage, klare Sätze zu bilden.<br/>Albus schmunzelte. „Das nehmen wir als Kompliment”, raunte er und zwinkerte Newt zu. „Nicht wahr, Darling?”<br/>„Aber natürlich, Liebling", hörte Newt Gellerts Stimme von der anderen Seite. Sie war ein weiches Brummen geworden.<br/>Newt zuckte zusammen, als Albus ihm die freie Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte. Er erschauderte. Sie fühlte sich sonderbar kühl an und er ahnte, wie erhitzt er selbst bereits sein musste. Wenn die Hand ihn direkt berühren würde, könnte sie ihn kühlen... Er errötete tiefer bei dem Gedanken und riss den Blick fort, während er die Arme verschränkte, um seine körperliche Reaktion zu verstecken. Sie war nun, da er dem Alkohol so zugesprochen hatte, schneller gekommen, als er von sich kannte. Krampfhaft hielt er das Weinglas fest und trank dann einen großen Schluck. Der Wein kühlte seinen Mundraum und seine Kehle, doch bereits in seinem Magen schürte er das Feuer nur weiter an. Newt rutschte erneut unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum.<br/>Albus‘ Hand verließ seinen Oberschenkel. Newt war sich nicht sicher, ob er es bedauerte.<br/>Sie legte sich auf seine Wange und Newts Herz setzte erneut aus.<br/>„Ich hoffe, der Wein schmeckt dir”, raunte Albus.<br/>Newt nickte fahrig. „T-tut er“, bestätigte er. Seine Stimme war ungewohnt heiser.<br/>„Möchtest du noch mehr?”, hakte Albus schmunzelnd nach.<br/>Fahrig und abgelenkt schüttelte Newt den Kopf. Nein, mehr war nicht gut. Er fühlte sich ohnehin bereits betrunken. Sein Körper fühlte sich leicht, als würde er schweben.<br/>Nervös blickte er wieder zu Albus auf.<br/>Er fühlte sein Inneres sehnsüchtig erbeben, als Albus‘ Daumen über seine Unterlippe fuhr und ein Kribbeln hinterließ.<br/>„Deine Lippen sind davon ganz rot gefärbt, Honey.”<br/>Der Kosename tat sein Übriges, um Newt tiefer erröten zu lassen.<br/>„T-tatsächlich?”, fragte er nervös und versuchte, den Kopf zu senken, um Albus’ Blick auszuweichen.<br/>Aber die Hand hielt sein Kinn oben. Sanft, aber bestimmt.<br/>„Was meinst du?”, fragte Albus und seine Stimme war zu einem verführerischen Raunen geworden. „Ist es zu früh für einen Kuss?”<br/>Newts Puls beschleunigte sich. Einen Moment lang starrte er überfordert in Albus‘ blaue Augen. Dann versuchte er, in einer Anwandlung von Fluchtinstinkt, den Kopf aus Albus’ Griff zu ziehen, aber Albus hielt ihn entschieden fest. Newt senkte den Blick.<br/>„I-ich... ich weiß nicht”, hauchte er atemlos, mit ganz trockenem Mund und peinlich schwitzigen Händen.<br/>Albus schmunzelte. Er wartete keine weitere Antwort ab und beugte sich vor, bevor Newt einen neuen Versuch unternehmen konnte, sich loszureißen.<br/>Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander.<br/>Newt keuchte überwältigt auf. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, Albus zu küssen. Wie fordernd Albus werden konnte, wenn er einmal das Gefühl hatte, dass es erwünscht war.<br/>Das Gefährliche war nur, dass Newt selbst verlangend wurde, wenn Albus ihn so küsste. Oder wenn Gellert ihn küsste... Und diese Seite an ihm, die er bisher kaum erkundet hatte, war ihm jedes Mal peinlich.<br/>Dass Albus den Kuss auch jetzt vertiefte, ihre Zungen miteinander spielten und der Ältere sich an seiner Unterlippe festsaugte, führte immerhin dazu, dass Newt seine ersten Hemmungen vergaß. Das, worauf er sich gefreut und was er zugleich gefürchtet hatte, war nun geschehen. Und er hätte wohlig aufgeatmet... wenn er nicht fürchten (und sich erhoffen) würde, dass das nicht alles sein würde.<br/>Als Albus den Kuss beendete, schaute Newt fragend zu ihm auf.<br/>Albus erwiderte den Blick sanft. Seine Hand strich wieder über die erhitzte Wange. Newt widerstand dem Drang, sich hinein zu schmiegen.<br/>„Newt, Liebes", raunte Albus ihm sanft zu, „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich gesagt habe, dass wir nichts erwarten?"  <br/>Newt nickte zögernd. Albus hatte den Kuss unterbrochen und nun schien er zurückrudern zu wollen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seiner Magengegend. War der Kuss für ihn so enttäuschend gewesen?<br/>„Wir hegen keinerlei Erwartungen an dich, die du erfüllen musst", wiederholte Albus sanft und setzte mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu: „Aber ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Würdest du ihn mir erfüllen?"<br/>Wieder nickte Newt, doch dieses Mal verwirrt. Wohin sollte das hier führen? War der Gefallen, dass er den Raum verlassen und nie wieder ein Wort über diesen Abend verlieren sollte? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein Kuss und er hatte alles vermasselt.<br/>Als Albus sich zu ihm vorbeugte, zuckte Newt zurück. Geschickt und schnell wie eine Schlange wand sich Albus‘ Hand in seinen Nacken, um ihn daran zu hindern. Newt konnte nicht weiter fortweichen.<br/>Und doch hielt ihn Albus in einem so sanften Griff, dass es ihn nicht einmal störte. Im Gegenteil. Es machte ihn weich und pflanzte in ihm den Wunsch ein, sich fallenzulassen.<br/>„Entspann dich“, hörte er Albus sanft in sein Ohr raunen. Ihm lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.<br/>„O-okay“, murmelte Newt stockend. Er fragte sich noch immer, welchen Gefallen er für Albus erfüllen sollte.<br/>Nachdem er eine Weile geschwiegen und darauf gewartet hatte, dass Albus etwas sagte, hörte er ihn leise lachen.<br/>„Nicht nur jetzt, Honey“, sagte er samten. „Das ist der Gefallen, den du mir heute Abend erfüllen sollst. Entspann dich. Kannst du das?“<br/>Die Worte ließen Newt stutzen. Er nickte zögernd. „I-ich denke schon“, murmelte er.<br/>„Sehr gut“, schnurrte Albus, lehnte sich zurück und ließ ihn los.<br/>Newt bedauerte es augenblicklich. Doch er bemerkte auch, dass er in den letzten Sekunden vor Aufregung kaum gewagt hatte, zu atmen. Das Drehen in seinem Kopf nahm zu. Eilig schnappte er nach Luft.<br/>Dann warf er Albus einen neuen verstohlenen Blick zu.<br/>Albus erwiderte ihn mit einem wohlwollenden Schmunzeln. „Schließ deine Augen“, bat er sanft.<br/>Newt hätte gezögert, wäre er nüchtern gewesen. Oder weniger berauscht durch die Nähe der beiden attraktiven Männer.<br/>So allerdings hatte er das Bedürfnis, Albus an diesem Abend mehr als einen Gefallen zu erfüllen. Es schien so leicht zu sein und es schien Albus Freude zu bereiten.<br/>Also schloss Newt vertrauensvoll die Augen.<br/>Zwar machte es ihn nervös, dass er nun nicht mehr sah, was vor sich ging, doch es machte das Entspannen auch leichter. Zusammen mit dem Wein in seiner Blutbahn, der ihm einflüsterte, dass alles gut war. Leicht. Friedlich.<br/>„Wunderbar", lobte Albus sanft. Newt mochte das Lob. „Und jetzt möchte ich, dass du dich Gellert zudrehst."<br/>Newt fühlte die Hand wieder an seinem Kinn. Sie dirigierte ihn herum. Vertrauensvoll hielt er die Augen geschlossen und kam der Bewegung nicht nur mit dem Kopf sondern auch mit dem Oberkörper nach.<br/>„Sehr schön, Honey“, hörte er Albus sanft raunen.<br/>Sein Herz machte einen erfreuten Hüpfer.<br/>„Öffne die Augen“, sagte Albus‘ Stimme – nun so nah an seinem Ohr, dass er den heißen Atem fühlte, der ihn überrascht zusammenzucken ließ.<br/>Newt kam der Aufforderung nah.<br/>Er sah sich Gellert gegenüber, der sie beide beobachtete und ein undefinierbares Schmunzeln auf den Lippen trug. So lässig und kühl, wie er dort saß, das Whiskeyglas in der Hand, war er ein scharfer Kontrast zu der angenehmen aber auch gefährlich verführerischen Wärme, die Albus in seinem Rücken verkörperte.<br/>Albus‘ Hand strich neckend von Newts Kinn hinab über seinen Hals und änderte dann die Richtung, hin zur Schulter.<br/>„Lass dich von Gellert küssen, Honey“, schnurrte er Newt ins Ohr.<br/>Newts Herz setzte aus. Dann schlug es ihm bis zum Hals.<br/>Seine Nervosität, die zuvor eingelullt worden war, kehrte nun stärker zurück.<br/>Plötzlich war es ihm peinlich, Gellert in die Augen zu sehen. Tapfer hielt er den Blick aufrecht, so gut er konnte. Die Aussicht auf einen weiteren Kuss hatte sein betrunkenes Wesen beflügelt und am Rande bemerkte er, mit welchem Schlafzimmerblick er Gellert ansah. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Seit Albus es ausgesprochen hatte, wünschte er sich plötzlich nichts sehnlicher als Gellerts Lippen auf den seinen. Sie hatten ihn schon heute Nachmittag im Sturm erobert und er erbebte bei der Aussicht darauf, das zu wiederholen.<br/>Ihm entwich ein Wimmern.<br/>Er hörte Albus leise lachen. „Bitte darum“, befahl er sanft.<br/>Newt schluckte. Seine Hemmungen hatten nach dem Alkoholkonsum und durch das Sehnen, das Albus in ihm befeuert hatte, deutlich nachgelassen. Im gleichen Maß war sein Wunsch, dass sein geheimes Verlangen befriedigt werden konnte, gestiegen.<br/>„Bitte", hauchte er flehend.<br/>Gellert erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt – bis auf das kleine Schmunzeln, das stärker geworden war, während er ihn so intensiv fixierte, dass Newt erschauderte.<br/>Dann streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie an Newts Kinn.<br/>„Komm her, Liebes", forderte er ihn mit dunkler Stimme auf, während er ihn sanft näherzog.<br/>Newt beugte sich folgsam weiter vor, um Gellert näherzukommen. Trotz all der Sehnsucht nach den Lippen des Älteren hörte er seinen Puls in den Ohren rauschen und die Nervosität führte dazu, dass er den Atem gespannt anhielt. Er wollte es so sehr. Und dennoch... war da wieder die leise Sorge, sich dumm anzustellen. Er versuchte, diese nervige Stimme zum Schweigen zu bringen.<br/>Gellert kam ihm das letzte Stück entgegen und küsste ihn. Newt entwich ein überwältigtes Keuchen, als ihre Lippen sich trafen. Seine Augen fielen von selbst wieder zu. Gellert küsste ihn langsam und verführerisch und Newt war ihm dankbar dafür, dass dieser ihm Zeit ließ. Er nutzte sie, um sich ganz bewusst auf den Kuss einzulassen. Ihn auszukosten. Sich Gellerts Geschmack einzuprägen. Er seufzte leise, glücklich darüber, dass er offenbar angenommen wurde – und konnte doch nicht leugnen, dass seine Aufregung unverändert weiter Adrenalin durch seine Adern pumpte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schob er sie weit von sich, hielt den Kuss aufrecht und hoffte, dass er nicht zu schnell endete.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Albus hatte es bis vor kurzem nicht in Betracht gezogen, Gellert mit jemandem zu teilen. Aber nun wusste er nicht, was ihm lieber war: Den hübschen jungen Mann zu beobachten, der die Zuneigung angemessen zu würdigen wusste... oder Gellert dabei zuzusehen, wie er verführte, ohne selbst vollkommen berauscht davon zu sein.<br/>Als Gellert dann an Newt vorbeischaute und Albus einen intensiven, verruchten Blick schenkte, kribbelte es angenehm in Albus. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er einmal sexuelles Vergnügen daraus ziehen würde, Gellert mit einem anderen zu sehen. Aber schließlich war Newt ja nicht irgendwer. Er war ein wahres Goldstück und wäre Albus nicht so fasziniert davon gewesen, den beiden zuzusehen, hätte er sich schon lang wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Rotschopfes gesichert. Oder die Gellerts. Beide zusammen stimmten ihn recht ungeduldig.<br/>Vor allem, als er Zeuge davon werden durfte, wie Gellert die langsamen, behutsamen Küsse immer fordernder und dominanter werden ließ. Sie erregten Albus mehr als sie sollten.<br/>Als sie endlich ihren Kuss lösten, war Newt nicht der einzige, der nach Atem rang.<br/>Gellert, der ihm wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, strich mit dem Daumen über die volle Unterlippe. „Du lernst schnell", raunte er ihm zu.<br/>Albus beobachtete, wie Newt bis zu den Ohrenspitzen errötete.<br/>„D-danke”, antwortete er leise.<br/>Gellert schmunzelte. Er ließ Newts Kinn los und lehnte sich zurück.<br/>„Noch Wein?”, fragte er in einem Plauderton, der Newt ohne Zweifel den Eindruck geben sollte, dass er ihn vom Haken ließ. Er ließ die Flasche herbeischweben und schenkte Newt nach, bevor dieser antworten konnte.<br/>Dann ließ er es los, suchte Albus’ Blick erneut und fragte samten: „Du auch, Liebling?”<br/>Albus schmunzelte. Er nickte und beugte sich vor, wobei er mit der Brust gegen Newts Rücken stieß, der noch immer Gellert zugedreht saß. Albus gab sich ebenso locker wie Gellert, hielt ihm das Glas hin, wodurch er Newt halb umarmte, und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Gellert seine Hand umfasste und mit ihm das Glas hielt, während er es füllte.<br/>„Danke, Darling“, säuselte er, nah an Newts Ohr, und zog sein volles Glas zu sich zurück.<br/>Er bemerkte, dass Newt nicht nur auffällig still war, sondern sich auch weiter verspannte, je länger Albus sich gegen ihn lehnte.<br/>Er schob es auf den Alkohol, den Moment ausreizen zu wollen, und platzierte die freie Hand auf Newts Brust, und ihn nach hinten dirigierte. Es hatten nur wenige Zentimeter gefehlt, bis er sich tatsächlich gegen Albus‘ Brust lehnte, wie hätte Albus da widerstehen sollen?<br/>„Hatte ich dich vorhin nicht gebeten, dich zu entspannen, Honey?“, raunte er ihm amüsiert ins Ohr.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Newt wusste überhaupt nicht wohin mit seinem Blick. Egal, wohin er schaute, er sah überall etwas von Gellert oder Albus, die beide so nah bei ihm saßen, wie sonst niemand es tat. Wie niemand es wollte. So nah, wie Newt es bisher selbst nie bei jemandem gewollt hatte.<br/>Und dann waren da noch Gellerts Augen, die ihn fixierten. Newt musste nicht aufschauen, um zu wissen, dass Gellert ihn genau beobachtete. Er konnte den Blick förmlich auf sich spüren und das machte die Hitze in ihm unerträglich.<br/>Albus Hand auf seiner Brust riss ihn einen Moment aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Atem stockte, als der Ältere ihn sanft aber bestimmt nach hinten drückte. Als er notgedrungen gegen Albus sank, breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem gesamten Körper aus.<br/>"J-ja", stotterte er auf Albus‘ Frage hin.<br/>Er hörte Albus leise glucksen.<br/>„Das wird deine einzige Aufgabe heute Abend sein“, sagte er mit samtener Stimme, „Alles, worauf du dich konzentrieren musst, ist, entspannt zu bleiben. In Ordnung?“<br/>Aus Albus‘ Mund klang es so einfach, doch es umzusetzen war eine ganz andere Sache.<br/>Dennoch nickte Newt fahrig. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht genug, um verbal zuzustimmen.<br/>Dann bemerkte er, wie Albus‘ Hand seine Brust hinauffuhr. Sie blieb am Kragen seines Hemdes liegen. Als sich unter ihr mit einem magischen Impuls der erste Hemdsknopf öffnete, zuckte Newt zusammen. Mit wild schlagendem Herzen beobachtete er, wie Albus seine Hand langsam und bedächtig tiefer schob, zum nächsten Knopf. Und dann zum nächsten. Sie alle öffneten sich von selbst, bis er am unteren Rippenbogen angelangt war, noch einige Knöpfe vom Hosenbund entfernt.<br/>Dort hielt Albus inne. Als er die Fingerspitzen zwischen die Hemdseiten schob und damit zum ersten mal Newts Haut berührte, fühlte es sich an, wie ein kleiner, feiner Stromschlag.<br/>Er keuchte auf und als er zugleich bemerkte, dass Gellert ihn noch immer intensiv beobachtete, riss er in einem schamerfüllten Versuch, sich zu verstecken, die Hände hoch, um sie auf sein feuerrotes Gesicht zu legen.<br/>Dabei vergaß er den Wein, den er noch immer mit einer Hand umklammert gehalten hatte.<br/>Kalt regneten die roten Tropfen auf ihn herab. Er erstarrte. Vor Nervosität hatte er vergessen, dass das Glas neu gefüllt worden war.<br/>Bevor er nun endgültig vor Scham im Boden versinken konnte, hörte er Albus besänftigend sagen: „Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Lass mich dir das abnehmen.“<br/>Albus wand das Glas aus seinen Fingern. Dann fühlte er das magische Kribbeln der Magie, die seine Kleidung säuberte.<br/>Merlin, das war peinlich! Newt presste die Hände, die nun beide frei waren, stärker auf sein Gesicht.<br/>Er zuckte zusammen, als er wieder Albus‘ Hand an seiner Brust fühlte. Da er nichts sah, nahm er die Berührung viel deutlicher wahr.<br/>„Ist es dir unangenehm?”, hörte er Albus fragen.<br/>Newt schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil! Es fühlte sich gut an, und ab und an zu viel, und dann wiederum nicht genug! Aber vor allem wusste er nicht, wie er währenddessen einem von ihnen in die Augen sehen sollte.<br/>Sein Kopfschütteln schien Albus zum Anlass zu nehmen, ihm noch weiter den Kopf zu verdrehen. Statt der Fingerspitzen legte er nun die ganze Hand auf Newts Bauch und strich langsam darüber. Aber nicht nur das: Er nahm auch seine Ohrmuschel zwischen die Lippen und zupfte sanft daran, ehe er mit der Zungenspitze darüber leckte.<br/>Newt durchlief ein Zittern. Ihm entwich eine Mischung aus Keuchen und Wimmern.<br/>Dann wurde plötzlich eine seiner Hände von seinem Gesicht gezogen und Newts Herz setzte aus, als er zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch sah, dass Gellert sich zu ihm vorgebeugt hatte.<br/>Seine Augen weiteten sich, während er beobachtete, wie der Blonde die Hand an seine Lippen zog und seine Fingerspitzen küsste. Er saugte sanft an der Spitze von Newts Zeigefinger, ehe er neckend hineinbiss und dann darüber leckte.<br/>Newt starrte ihn an, als wäre er hypnotisiert. Halb fasziniert und halb überfordert sah er Gellert zu, dessen Mundwinkel zuckten.<br/>Als wäre sein Starren eine Einladung, weiter zu gehen, senkte Gellert die Hand hinab und ließ sie erst los, als er nach der anderen griff und sie ebenfalls von Newts Gesicht zog. Er drückte Newt einen Kuss auf die Handfläche und schenkte ihm dann ein Lächeln.<br/>„Deine Augen sind zu hübsch, um sie zu verstecken, Liebes”, raunte er betont sanft.<br/>Newt konnte nur in einem weiteren Wimmern antworten.<br/>Und als er dann Albus‘ Lippen an seinem Hals fühlte, die sich an ihm festsaugten, und die Hand, die von seinem Bauch hinaufwanderte und über eines seiner Schlüsselbeine strich, fielen Newt die Augen zu und er legte mit einem überwältigten Keuchen den Kopf in den Nacken – und dadurch auf Albus‘ Schulter.<br/>Die beiden ließen ihm nur eine kleine Pause. Dann setzte ihm Albus einen neuen heißen Kuss auf den Hals.<br/>Newt biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um jeden weiteren Laut zu verhindern. Die Stelle, die Albus getroffen hatte, schien besonders empfindlich zu sein. Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper und hinterließ ein elektrisierendes Gefühl, dass tiefer hinunter wanderte.<br/>Erst da bemerkte sein angetrunkener und schummriger Verstand, dass er bereits hart war und es sicher bei näherem Hinsehen zu erkennen war.<br/>Unbeholfen versuchte Newt, seine Hände unauffällig vor seinem Schritt zu positionieren.<br/>Als sich Gellerts Hand auf sein Kinn legte, um das Gesicht zu sich zurück zu dirigieren, sträubte sich Newt.<br/>„Sieh mich an“, verlangte Gellert sanft.<br/>Doch Newt entwich ein Wimmern. Er schüttelte den Kopf. In seinem Zustand konnte er Gellert nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Nicht mit all der Scham und der Unsicherheit in sich. Schutzsuchend vergrub er sein Gesicht in Albus‘ Halsbeuge.<br/>Er hörte Albus geschmeichelt lachen. „Was ist los, Honey?“, fragte er samtig, „Möchtest du Gellert nicht ansehen?“<br/>Dann fühlte er, wie ihm Albus einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe setzte. Unverändert streichelte er ihn weiter. Das beruhigte Newt und ließ sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer machen.<br/>Doch dann, als er an Albus‘ Hals vorbei zu Gellert blinzelte, bemerkte er dessen Blick.<br/>Gellert hatte ein wissendes Funkeln in den Augen.<br/>„Ich weiß, wieso nicht”, schnurrte er zufrieden.<br/>Newt verspannte sich. Die Scham nahm wieder zu. Gellert wusste, wie schnell er hart geworden war. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend wollte er im Erdboden versinken.<br/>Dann hörte er Albus leise „Gellert“ sagen, mit einem warnenden Unterton in der Stimme.<br/>Newt schaute fragend zu ihm auf und dann wieder zu Gellert, der Albus eben noch ein beruhigendes Lächeln geschenkt hatte und von dem Newt nun hoffte, dass er seine Entdeckung ignorieren würde.<br/>Weit gefehlt.<br/>Gellert rutschte näher heran, beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Sofalehne ab und legte die andere Hand auf die Hände, die Newt vor seinen Schritt hielt.<br/>Newt fuhr zusammen und versteckte das Gesicht deutlicher in Albus‘ Halsbeuge. Seine Wangen waren schon wieder so heiß und er kniff die Augen zusammen, weil er Gellerts prüfenden Blick nicht länger ertrug – nicht mit der Hand, die da nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem… Merlins Bart!<br/>„Du solltest dich doch entspannen, Liebes”, hörte er Gellert leise raunen, so nah an seinem Ohr, dass er erschauderte. „Nimm deine Hände weg. Kein Grund, sich dafür zu schämen.”<br/>Newt holte holprig Luft. Er schluckte. Das sagte Gellert zwar, doch Newt hatte das Gefühl, dass es mehr als unangebracht war. Sie hatten kaum etwas gemacht, außer sich zu küssen und ihn ein wenig zu streicheln, und Newt saß hier mit einer Erektion, wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager. Einen Moment zog er tatsächlich Flucht in Betracht, um der Scham zu entkommen. Doch die Situation von heute Mittag in Gellerts Büro hing ihm noch nach. Gellert würde ihn nicht weglaufen lassen, oder?<br/>Er merkte, dass seine Augen zu brennen begannen. Nicht nur wegen Scham, sondern weil er sich in seiner Furcht bestätigt fühlte, diesen beiden großartigen, besonderen Männern nicht gerecht zu werden. Er gelang ihm ja nicht einmal, sie anzusehen. Oder diese eine Aufgabe, 'entspannt zu bleiben', zu erfüllen!<br/>Albus hatte wieder begonnen, seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln. Erst glaubte Newt, er wollte ihn beruhigen. Dann fanden die fähigen Hände seine Brustwarzen und umspielten sie. Newt zuckte überrascht zusammen, als die Berührung kleine Blitze durch seinen Körper sandte. Er unterdrückte krampfhaft ein Stöhnen, als Albus seine Nippel zwischen die Fingerspitzen nahm und ein wenig eindringlicher berührte. Er hatte bisher nicht gewusst, dass er dort so empfindlich war. Die Blitze wanderten direkt zwischen seine Beine.<br/>Als Albus begann, sein Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken, seufzte er und streckte sich ihm entgegen.<br/>Seine Liebkosungen lenkten Newt davon ab, dass Gellert noch immer vor ihm hockte.<br/>Doch als Albus dann leise säuselte: „Komm schon, Honey. Lass es zu, dass wir uns um dich kümmern“, stellten sich Newts Nackenhaare auf.<br/>Er hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, wie genau Albus das meinte, da nahm Gellert eine seiner Hände und zog sie von seinem Schritt fort.<br/>Panisch riss Newt die Augen auf, lugte an Albus‘ Hals vorbei zu ihm hin und seine Augen wurden noch größer, als Gellert die Hand auf seinen eigenen Schritt legte und ihm ein dunkles Schmunzeln schenkte.<br/>„Denkst du etwa, du bist der Einzige, Liebes?”, fragte er.<br/>Newts Atem stockte. Er konnte die harte Beule in Gellerts Hose mehr als deutlich spüren, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, wieso. Er hatte Gellert bisher kaum berührt. Und so, wie er sich derzeit zierte, konnten es die beiden ja wohl kaum sexy finden.<br/>Doch das harte Glied unter seiner Hand ließ keinen Zweifel. Ohne nachzudenken aber dafür neugierig, strich Newt vorsichtig den Schaft entlang, den er durch die Hose fühlte. Er musste mit glühenden Wangen feststellen, dass Gellert auch in diesem Bereich gut bestückt war.<br/>Als Gellert ein leises Knurren von sich gab und die Hand fester gegen sich drückte, als wolle er ihn bestätigen, keuchte Newt auf und riss den Blick von Gellerts Schritt fort, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie waren so dunkel.<br/>Sie hielten ihn gefangen.<br/>Und lenkten ihn davon ab, dass sich eine andere Hand in seinen Schritt gestohlen hatte und seine Hose öffnete. Bevor er darauf reagieren konnte, hatte sich Gellert abermals vorgebeugt und verwickelte ihn in einen Kuss. Es lenkte ihn von seiner Scham und Unsicherheit ab.<br/>Doch als er dann fühlte, wie sich Albus‘ Hand in seine Hose schob, keuchte Newt halb überrascht, halb überwältigt in den Kuss, während er seine freie Hand haltsuchend in Albus‘ Arm krallte.<br/>Albus begann, ihn zu massieren. Gellert vertiefte den Kuss.<br/>Als Newt aufkeuchte, schob ihm Gellert die Zunge zwischen die halbgeöffneten Lippen.<br/>Newt wusste gar nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand.<br/>Er krallte sich an Albus fest, dessen erfahrene Berührungen ihn vollends aus dem Konzept brachten, und versuchte, mit Gellerts fordernden Küssen mitzuhalten.<br/>Albus‘ warme Hand fühlte sich so viel intensiver an als alles, was er selbst bisher ausprobiert hatte.<br/>Sie stahl ihm noch den letzten klaren Gedanken. Seine Hüften zuckten, als wollten sie verzweifelt in die Hand stoßen. Überwältigt stöhnte Newt in den Kuss.<br/>Als Gellert die Lippen von ihm löste, wollte er unzufrieden wimmern.<br/>Doch dann fühlte er eine zweite Hand an seinem Glied und stöhnte erneut.<br/>Eine von Albus‘ Händen drehte sein Gesicht zu sich. Albus küsste ihn.<br/>Newt konnte sich kaum darauf konzentrieren, zu sehr überwältigten ihn Gellerts und Albus‘ talentierte Hände zwischen seinen Beinen. Zittrig schnappte er nach Luft, krallte sich an Albus und an Gellert fest und wand sich rastlos zwischen ihnen.<br/>„N-ni... nicht!", keuchte er atemlos gegen Albus‘ Lippen, als er spürte, wie er unaufhaltsam und in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf seinen Orgasmus zusteuerte. Newt unternahm einen kleinen Versuch sich zusammen zu nehmen, um sich nicht die Blöße eines vorschnellen Höhepunkts geben zu müssen, doch sobald Albus‘ Handfläche in verführerisch überreizenden Kreisen über seine Eichel rieb, war alle Mühe umsonst. Ein heftiges Zittern ging durch seinen Körper und er bäumte sich mit einem unterdrückten, gedämpften Schrei auf, ehe sich all die aufgestaute Erregung in einer Explosion aus Lust entlud.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p><br/><br/>Albus schmunzelte in den Kuss, als Newt einen letzten Versuch unternahm, sie zu warnen. Es war hinreißend, ihm zuzusehen, wie er versuchte, sich zusammenzunehmen, wo sein Orgasmus doch das war, worauf sie hinarbeiteten.<br/>Sie massierten Newt durch seinen Orgasmus, bis Albus ihn erschlaffen fühlte und seine Hand fortnahm. Er verteilte kleine Küsse auf Newts Gesicht, ehe Gellert, der ebenfalls die Hand fortgenommen und sie alle mit einem Zauber gereinigt hatte, erneut Newts Kinn griff und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.<br/>Dann ließ Gellert von Newt ab, gab Albus ebenfalls einen Kuss und lehnte sich dann mit einem Schmunzeln um die Mundwinkel zurück, während er seinen Whiskey zu sich beschwor. Er trank einen Schluck und machte ganz den Anschein, als sei nichts Weltbewegendes vorgefallen.<br/>Albus musste ein leises Lachen unterdrücken. Trotz allem Anschein sah er ihm deutlich an, dass es seinem Ego geschmeichelt hatte, dass Newt auch durch seine Hand gekommen war.<br/>Und Albus ging es nicht anders. Nachdem Gellert sich zurückgelehnt hatte, strich seine Hand besänftigend über Newts Oberkörper, ohne ihn weiter zu reizen, und er drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf Newts Schläfe.<br/>Unter seiner Hand fühlte er Newts Atmung langsamer und tiefer werden. Und dann spürte er, wie sich der Jüngere ein wenig versteifte. Newt warf ihm einen nervösen Blick zu und schaute dann zu Gellert zurück.<br/>Er machte Anstalten, sich aufzusetzen – nachdem er an Albus‘ Brust immer weiter hinuntergerutscht war.<br/>Albus gab ihn frei und sah zu, wie Newt, mit hochgezogenen Schultern und peinlich berührtem Blick, zwischen ihnen hockte.<br/>„Ver-verzeihung“, stammelte er, „Ich-ich weiß, das… das war nicht, was…“<br/>„Verzeihung?”, unter brach ihn Gellert milde amüsiert und hob eine Augenbraue, „Wofür?” Er trank einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey.<br/>„Newt, Honey”, schaltete sich auch Albus ein, der Newts Hose mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand schloss und kurz danach sein Hemd, sodass Newt sich nun, da er offensichtlich schamerfüllt war, nicht allzu entblößt fühlte.<br/>„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen.” Er hob die Hand und Newts Weinglas schwebte zu ihm hin. Er reichte es ihm und griff dann sein eigenes aus der Luft.<br/>„Trink einen Schluck”, setzte er schmunzelnd hinzu.<br/>Newts Blick flackerte wieder zu ihm und dann erneut zu Gellert. Er wirkte irritiert. Verwirrt und verunsichert. Dann schaute er in sein Weinglas und begann, sich die Unterlippe zu zerbeißen.<br/>„A-aber ihr... nur ich h-habe...", stammelte er und sein Kopf nahm wieder die Farbe von Tomaten an.<br/>„Wenn du etwas dazu sagen willst, würde ich ‘Danke’ vorschlagen”, sagte Gellert schmunzelnd und warf Newt einen vielsagenden Blick zu.<br/>Albus lachte leise über die Worte, ehe er Newt einen Kuss auf die Halsbeuge drückte. Er konnte einfach nicht von ihm lassen, nun, da er ihn endlich berühren und küssen konnte, ohne fürchten zu müssen, dass Newt es ihm übelnahm.<br/>„Entspann dich, Newt, mehr verlangen wir nicht”, raunte er ihm sanft zu und er würde es ihm noch öfter sagen, damit Newt es irgendwann endlich glaubte und bereit wäre, sich darauf einzulassen. „Es hat dir doch gefallen, oder?”<br/>Newt wich seinem Blick aus.<br/>„J-ja", gestand er schüchtern und setzte eilig ein kleinlautes „D-danke..."  hinzu, wie Gellert vorgeschlagen hatte.<br/>Trotzdem schien er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen zu wollen. „U-und warum... wollt ihr nicht?" murmelte er also verlegen.<br/>„Oh, wir wollen”, erwiderte Albus schmunzelnd und drückte zur Verdeutlichung sein Becken ein wenig enger an Newts Rücken, damit er fühlte, wie hart Albus sein Gestöhne und sein Zittern gemacht hatte.<br/>Newt entwich ein ersticktes Geräusch, halb wie ein Keuchen und wie ein überraschter Aufschrei.<br/>Albus lachte leise über seine Reaktion.<br/>„Aber dafür ist später noch Zeit, Liebes”, setzte er hinzu und küsste Newts Wange, „Wir müssen nichts überstürzen. Und du scheinst ein wenig erschöpft zu sein.”<br/>„Ich bin nicht erschöpft", widersprach Newt eilig.<br/>Albus schmunzelte. Er fragte sich, ob es Wissbegier, Lust oder der Wunsch danach, zu genügen und Erwartungen zu erfüllen war, der den Jüngeren dazu veranlasste, das zu sagen.<br/>„Tatsächlich?”, raunte er ihm ins Ohr, „Und was schwebt dir nun vor?”<br/>Er konnte zusehen, wie Newt weiter in sich zusammensank. Fahrig wich er Albus‘ Blick aus.<br/>„I-ich weiß n-nicht", stotterte er unsicher und nahm eilig einen Schluck Wein.<br/>Albus beobachtete Newts Verhalten und unabhängig von der erkennbaren Neugier sah er die Nervosität und Unsicherheit und entschied, dass es für heute reichte.<br/>„Ich denke, es ist Zeit fürs Bett, Honey”, sagte er liebevoll, ließ seinen eigenen Wein, den er nicht angerührt hatte, zurück auf den Tisch schweben und strich Newt über die Schultern.<br/>„Lass uns das nächste Mal weitermachen, in Ordnung?”, fuhr er fort und setzte mit einem Lächeln hinzu: „Bis dahin kannst du dir ja Gedanken machen, was dir gefallen würde, was meinst du?”<br/>Newt schluckte und nickte zögerlich.<br/>„O-okay“, hauchte er. Er wirkte enttäuscht und erleichtert zugleich.<br/>Albus nickte zufrieden. „Dann ist es jetzt wohl Zeit für den Gute-Nacht-Kuss", sagte er schmunzelnd, legte Newt eine Hand auf die Wange und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.<br/>Und als er sich wieder von Newt gelöst hatte, war Gellert bereits bei ihnen, griff Newt am Kinn und dirigierte ihn zu sich, um ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss zu geben.<br/>„Schlaf gut, Liebes”, raunte er an Newts Lippen.<br/>„Träum von uns”, setzte Albus neckend hinzu, während Gellert sich wieder zurücklehnte.<br/>Newt wirkte ein wenig überrumpelt.<br/>„G-gute N-nacht", murmelte er und stellte mit zittrigen Fingern das Glas zur Seite, ehe er aufstand, um eilig zur Tür zu gehen.<br/>Hinter ihm fiel sie ins Schloss.<br/>Albus sah ihm nach.<br/>„Geht es nur mir so, oder ist er nun doch geflohen?", fragte er nachdenklich, während er zur Tür schaute, durch die Newt eben verschwunden war.<br/>„Es ist alles in Ordnung", besänftigte Gellert ihn mit einer lässigen Handbewegung, leerte seinen Whiskey und stellte das Glas ab, ehe er zu Albus heranrutschte.<br/>„Und nun zu dir", knurrte er ungeduldig<br/>Sein verruchter Ton riss Albus aus seinen Grübeleien. Er wandte sich zu Gellert herum und schmunzelte.<br/>„Zu mir?", fragte er unschuldig, während er bereits die Beine aufs Sofa hob und sie so stellte, dass Gellert dazwischen Platz hatte.<br/>„Du trägst eine Mitschuld daran, dass es in meiner Hose so eng ist, Liebling", raunte Gellert ihm ins Ohr, während er die Einladung annahm und sich über Albus beugte, der eben mit dem Rücken aufs Sofa sank.<br/>Albus kicherte. „Und nun ziehst du mich zur Verantwortung?", fragte er neckend.<br/>Gellert biss ihm in den Hals und als Albus deshalb scharf die Luft einzog, schnurrte er: „Das tue ich. Ab jetzt gehörst du nur noch mir."<br/>Albus räkelte sich genießend unter Gellert, als dieser tiefersank und schließlich auf ihm lag. „Bist du bereits besitzergreifend, Darling?", fragte er neckend aber atemloser als gerade noch. Gellerts Hand hatte seinen Schritt gefunden, rieb darüber und provozierte ihn.<br/>„Ein wenig", gab Gellert mit einem dunklen Schmunzeln zu.<br/>„Geht mir... ebenso", gestand Albus keuchend, erwiderte das Lächeln und schlang Gellert die Arme um die Schultern. Er hob den Kopf, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.<br/>Immerhin würden diese Nacht alle auf ihre Kosten kommen.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="kpm_LTR notranslate">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="kpm_LTR notranslate">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. das Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nach ihrem letzten Erlebnis mit Newt brannte Albus bereits darauf, es bald zu wiederholen.<br/>Doch das musste vorerst warten.<br/>Es gab viel zu tun – vielleicht sogar mehr als je zuvor. Und wie hieß es so schön? Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen.<br/>So nahm es Albus hin, dass sie Newt den Rest der Woche nicht zu Gesicht bekamen und auch in der Woche darauf nicht. Sowohl Gellert als auch er hatten viel zu viel um die Ohren, arbeiteten bis spät in die Nacht und nutzten die freie Zeit lieber füreinander, damit das nicht vollends in all der geschäftigen Betriebsamkeit unterging.</p><p>Heute war wieder einer dieser arbeitsreichen Tage, die sich nun schon seit Wochen ohne Pause aneinanderreihten. Albus hatte heute schon so viele Termine gehabt, dass er nicht behaupten konnte, in dieser Nacht zu viel Schlaf gekommen zu sein (denn der Vorabend hatte überdies sehr spät geendet) und zum Essen war er bisher auch nicht gekommen.<br/>Er wäre darum nicht unzufrieden gewesen, wenn in diesem Meeting einmal alle einer Meinung gewesen wären. Das hätte es erheblich verkürzt und ihm vielleicht eine späte Mittagspause erlaubt – und ein wenig Zweisamkeit mit Gellert, der ebenfalls in diesem Meeting saß.<br/>Aber, wie so oft, entsprach die Realität nicht seinen Hoffnungen. Und trotzdem beklagte er sich nicht. Das Thema war ungeheuer wichtig für die zukünftige Stimmung in Amerika. Was sie heute nicht mit den angereisten Diplomaten besprachen, würden sie bald nachholen müssen. Solche Dinge durften nicht aufgeschoben werden.<br/>Also folgte er Mr. Abernathys Worten höflich, als dieser gerade das Thema ‘zukünftiger internationaler Handel’ anschnitt und darauf hinwies, dass sich die amerikanischen Export-Regelungen sicher weltweit als wirkungsvoll erweisen würden. Albus nickte langsam – mehr, um seinem Gegenüber zu suggerieren, dass er zuhörte, denn aus bloßer Zustimmung. Er war in diesem Thema noch nicht entschieden und froh darum, eine weitere Stimme dazu zu hören.<br/>Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass Gellert ihm einen kurzen Blick zugeworfen hatte. Sie saßen selten in Meetings nebeneinander, damit sie nicht als 'geschlossene Mauer' auftraten - auch wenn jeder, der etwas Verstand besaß, wusste, dass genau dies der Fall war.<br/>Albus ignorierte Gellerts Blick und hörte Abernathy weiter aufmerksam zu – im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten. Der junge Mann sprach übertrieben monoton. Ihm zu folgen, wurde von Minute zu Minute mehr zur Herausforderung. Als Albus dann fühlte, wie Gellerts vertrauter Geist von außen seine mentale Barriere streichelte, brach sein höfliches Lächeln den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein, ehe er sich wieder fing. Er hatte es nicht kommen sehen. Bei Meetings, von denen nicht der Weltfrieden unter ihrer Führung abhing oder bei denen die Stimmung im Raum nicht übermäßig geladen war, waren gedankliche Absprachen nicht unbedingt notwendig. Dennoch ließ er ihn ein, während er den Blick auf Abernathy geheftet hielt und sich bemühte, den Worten zu folgen, obwohl ihn Gellerts Gedanken viel mehr interessierten.<br/>'Ich bin dafür, dass wir Mr. Abernathy vor dem nächsten internationalen Meeting auf eine Fortbildung schicken‘, hörte er Gellert in ernstem Ton in seinem Geist sagen, ‚zum Thema: Wie komme ich bei Meetings auf den Punkt und verlängere dadurch meine Lebenserwartung.'<br/>Albus’ Mundwinkel zuckten. Beinahe wäre sein falsches höfliches Lächeln daran gescheitert, dass er über die Idee grinsen musste. Aber er empfand Mitgefühl mit dem sichtlich nervösen Abernathy, den sie wegen seines Potenzials schnell in eine hohe Position gesetzt hatten und der noch immer nicht damit zurechtkam, wenn er mit Gellert oder Albus direkt sprechen sollte. Nicht, nachdem sie die Weltherrschaft an sich gerissen hatten. Obwohl er auch vorher schon angemessenen Respekt ihnen gegenüber gezeigt hatte.<br/>‘Immerhin ist er vorbereitet’, argumentierte Albus besänftigend, ‘Gib ihm noch ein paar Wochen in seiner neuen Position, dann wird er es sicher schon besser machen. Du weißt doch, dass er manchmal ein wenig länger braucht.’<br/>Aber als Abernathy auch nach diesem drögen Satz nicht endete, sondern einen weiteren endlos monotonen hinterherschickte – und danach noch einen – setzte Albus gedanklich hinzu: ‘Aber ihn für eine Fortbildung anzumelden, kann sicher nicht schaden.’<br/>Er hörte Gellert in seinem Geist leise über die letzten Worte lachen. 'Ich würde die Fortbildung sogar höchstpersönlich leiten‘, schlug er gönnerhaft vor, ‘Drei Tage und wir haben in Zukunft nur noch halbstündige Meetings und eine lange Mittagspause.'<br/>‘Ich denke, diese Aufgabe solltest du delegieren, Darling’, erwiderte Albus amüsiert, ‘Dafür treffen wir uns zu selten mit ihm, als dass er dir Zeit für eine Fortbildung rauben sollte.’ Er schenkte Abernathy ein ermunterndes Lächeln und wie durch ein Wunder, kam dieser schließlich zum Ende.<br/>„Vielen Dank, Mr. Abernathy, für Ihren... ausführlichen Bericht”, sagte er und bemerkte, dass er am Ende gar nicht mehr zugehört hatte. Darüber war er nicht sehr erfreut. Wenn diese Meetings zu nichts führten, dann konnte er sie auch gleich ganz lassen. Aber sie waren noch nicht am Ende. Und, weil der europäische Abgeordnete für Handelsbeziehungen ebenfalls zugegen war – ein deutlich betagterer Mann, den Albus schon lang kannte – wandte er sich an ihn.<br/>„Stimmen Sie mit Mr. Abernathys Meinung überein?”, fragte er, „Wie sehen Sie die Chancen, die er für den Weltmarkt nennt?”</p><p>Hätte er nur nicht gefragt.<br/>Ein einfaches “Ja” oder “Nein” hätte ihm schon gereicht. Nun ereiferte sich besagter Abgeordneter und wies auf all die Nachteile hin, die das amerikanische System mit sich bringen könnte. Man ließ ihn ausreden, das hier war schließlich eine gesittete Unterredung. Nur leider schien er sich selbst gern beim Reden zuzuhören und auch, als Albus ihn höflich unterbrechen wollte, um ihn zu bitten, zum Punkt zu kommen, endete das nur in weiteren Ausführungen, die sich im Kreis drehten. Albus versuchte zu folgen. Es gelang ihm mit jeder Minute schwerer.<br/>'Liebling, wenn dir heute der Sinn nach Masochismus steht, hättest du nur etwas sagen müssen‘, hörte er Gellert in seinen Gedanken. ‘Ich hätte dir auf angenehmere Weise ausgeholfen.'<br/>Und bevor Albus etwas antworten konnte, tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge ein Bild davon auf, wie er selbst in ihrem breiten Bett lag, gefesselt und mit einem Vibrator in sich, der sich mit brutaler Härte in ihn stieß, während ein Zauber ihn vom Kommen abhielt.<br/>Albus erstickte das Keuchen hinter verschlossenen Lippen, bevor es entweichen konnte. Das Bild hatte ihn aus der Fassung gebracht. Es mental zu empfangen, war deutlich intensiver, als wenn Gellert es nur ausgesprochen hätte.<br/>Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Wangen warm wurden, und straffte die Schultern. Seinen professionellen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er zum Glück aufrechterhalten können.<br/>‘Gellert’, tadelte Albus in Gedanken. ‘Es würde dir wirklich nicht schaden, einmal zuzuhören, wenn Politiker sprechen. Hin und wieder soll es vorkommen, dass sie etwas Interessantes sagen’, setzte er spitz hinzu. Er wusste, dass Gellert seine wahren Gefühle zu diesem drögen Meeting in einer leisen Ahnung fühlen konnte. Nachteil der mentalen Verbindung. Trotzdem würde er sich von seiner eigenen Unlust und Gellerts Langeweile nicht ablenken lassen. Hier wurden vielleicht keine Kriege entschieden (zumindest nicht heute), aber es war trotzdem wichtig.<br/>'Wer sagt, dass ich nicht zuhöre?', fragte Gellert unbeeindruckt. 'Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur besser im Multitasking als du, Liebling.' Ein neckender Ton schwang in seinen Gedanken mit. 'Aber gut, dann behalte ich meine Gedanken für unsere Abendplanung für mich. Haben wir eigentlich noch das selbstwärmenden Massageöl?'<br/>‘Vielleicht kannst du auch nur besser zuhören, weil ich dir keine unanständigen Bilder sende?’, konterte Albus kühl und ging auf die Frage nach dem Massageöl nicht ein. ‘Wenn du dich nicht zusammenreißt, werde ich ihm noch eine Frage stellen.’<br/>Er wusste ja, dass Gellert diese Meetings nicht gewohnt war, weil sie selten seinen Verantwortungsbereich betrafen. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie nicht wichtig waren.<br/>Albus hielt den Blick unverwandt auf den Abgeordneten gerichtet, der endlich zum Schluss gekommen war. Abernathy legte unerwarteten Kampfeswillen an den Tag. Er begann, die Diskussion zu suchen und sie listeten Pro und Contra des amerikanischen Systems auf. Albus seufzte. Wem machte er etwas vor? In wenigen Minuten würde er diese Unterhaltung unterbrechen müssen. Dafür musste er nicht einmal eine weitere Frage stellen.<br/>In seinem Kopf war es nach seiner Drohung erst einmal still geworden.<br/>Dann hörte er Gellert sagen: 'Das würdest du nicht tun.' Er klang allerdings nicht so, als wäre er sich dessen sicher.<br/>Albus gestattete sich einen Seitenblick zu Gellert. Die beiden Gäste waren zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt, als dass sie seine erhobene Augenbraue bemerken konnten – oder seinen Blick, der sagte: ‘Wetten, doch?’<br/>Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Gellerts Schock echt war, aber nachdem er zuvor seine Fähigkeiten zum Multitasking in Frage gestellt hatte – was komplett lächerlich war – rechnete Albus es ihm an, dass er ihm immerhin noch ein wenig Macht zutraute.<br/>‘Kommt darauf an’, erwiderte er also mit einem unscheinbaren Schmunzeln und begann, das kurze Machtgefühl auszukosten. ‘Vielleicht werfe ich ja in den Raum, dass die Franzosen das amerikanische System nicht annehmen werden, weil ihre Streiks den landesweiten Handel über Nacht lahmlegen können. Mich würde interessieren, was Abernathy darauf zu sagen hat...’, dachte er und betrachtete seine Fingernägel. ‘Oder wenn ich ihnen vorschlage, darüber zu diskutieren, ob man für Zauberer Sonderregelungen einführen sollte. … Ein Thema, das nie langweilig wird.’<br/>Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass Gellert ihn einige Sekunden lang ungläubig anstarrte, als versuchte er abzuschätzen, ob Albus diese weiteren Qualen tatsächlich auf sich nehmen würde, nur, um seinen Standpunkt zu beweisen. Er schien zu dem Entschluss zu kommen, dass Albus durchaus dazu bereit war. Sie wussten beide um Albus‘ Stolz und dass er gewillt war, länger zu leiden, nur um sich dafür zu rächen, dass Gellert ihn aus lauter Langeweile von einem Thema abgelenkt hatte, das zwar trocken aber für Albus sehr wichtig war.<br/>Mit einem gedanklichen Seufzen ruderte Gellert also um seiner Nerven willen zurück.<br/>'Gut. Keine Bilder mehr‘, gab er grummelnd von sich, während er versöhnlich über die mentale Verbindung streichelte. 'Würdest du die zwei Streithähne nun bitte endlich bremsen?'<br/>Albus schmunzelte zufrieden. Er erwiderte das sanfte streichelnde Gefühl und nickte innerlich.<br/>„Vielen Dank, die Herren”, unterbrach er die Diskussion zwischen dem Diplomaten und dem Abgeordneten, die immer hitziger geworden war. Er sprach leise, doch Albus musste seine Stimme nicht heben, damit man ihm Gehör schenkte. Die beiden verstummten augenblicklich und sahen ihn an.<br/>Albus schenkte ihnen ein höfliches Lächeln. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit und die Einblicke. In den kommenden Tagen werde ich Ihre jeweiligen Argumente noch einmal gegeneinander abwägen und Sie dann über die Entscheidungen informieren. Erwarten Sie meine Eule.”<br/>Die beiden Herren nickten und begriffen seine Worte richtigerweise als die Auflösung des Meetings.<br/>Während der Abgeordnete offensichtlich keine weitere Zeit verlieren wollte, seine Sachen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs in der kleinen Aktentasche verstaute und sich erhob, warf Abernathy Albus einen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen schmachtend, bewundernd und kriecherisch lag.<br/>„Mr. Dumbledore, Sir”, sagte er und griff abwesend nach seinen Notizen, um sie zu verstauen, „Kann ich Sie noch einen Moment sprechen?”<br/>Albus seufzte innerlich auf. Musste das wirklich sein? Er konnte Abernathy an der Nasenspitze ansehen, in welche Richtung das Gespräch gehen würde.<br/>Neben sich sah er Gellert einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr werfen. Er gab sich unbeteiligt, doch seine angespannten Kiefermuskeln verrieten Albus, dass er über Abernathys ausdauerndes Stören ganz und gar nicht begeistert war.<br/>Albus raffte sich zu einem weiteren höflichen Lächeln auf. Abernathy war unerfahren – und Albus fiel auf, wie oft er sich das heute sagte, um die Art, wie er sich verhielt, zu entschuldigen – und motiviert. Ihn abzuwürgen, wäre der falsche Weg und vielleicht täuschte er sich auch und es ging um ein wichtiges Thema.<br/>„Was gibt es, Mr. Abernathy?”, fragte er also, während er sich erhob. Diese kleine Geste reichte meist, damit die Menschen verstanden, dass er ihnen nicht viel Zeit einräumte.<br/>„Ich... ich wollte nur fragen, Sir”, begann Abernathy und kam um die Tische herum. Dabei wirkte er noch immer so nervös, dass Albus schon versucht war, ihm den Gebrauch von Beruhigungstrank vor Meetings nahezulegen.<br/>„... wie... wie zufrieden Sie bisher mit meiner Leistung sind. Ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar für diese Chance und wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich besser tun kann, dann...” Seine Worte verloren sich und sein hoffnungsvoller Blick bohrte sich in Albus.<br/>Albus, der es genauso wie Gellert gewohnt war, dass die Leute um sie herum ab und an dazu tendierten, sie auf ein Podest zu stellen (nicht die schlechteste Entscheidung), kannte diesen bewundernden Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut. Vor allem von Abernathy. Er überging ihn höflich und lächelte salbungsvoll. „Sie machen Ihre Arbeit gut, Mr. Abernathy. So gut, dass ich darüber nachdenke, Sie auf eine Fortbildung zu schicken, um Ihr Potenzial weiter zu fördern.”<br/>Wenn Albus eines konnte, dann Mitarbeitermotivation. Er war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Reaktion. Allerdings begann Abernathys Verhalten ihn zu nerven. Denn dessen Augen begannen zu strahlen.<br/>„Tatsächlich?”, fragte er und straffte dann die Schultern, als würde er sich wieder fangen wollen. „Ich meine, wunderbar, Mr. Dumbledore, sehr gern, natürlich.“<br/>Neben Albus räusperte sich Gellert. Abernathy zuckte zusammen und warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Er trat einen Schritt von Albus fort.<br/>„Wäre das dann alles, Mr. Abernathy?“, fragte Albus mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Seine Augen bohrten sich in den jungen Mann, der schluckte, eilig nickte und eine Verbeugung andeutete.<br/>„Ja, Mr. Dumbledore, Sir“, sagte er fahrig, griff seine Aktentasche fester und blickte fahrig von ihm zu Gellert und wieder zurück.<br/>Albus‘ Lächeln wurde schmallippig. Abernathy brauchte kein weiteres Zeichen. Er nickte ihm noch einmal zu, dann eilte er aus dem Raum heraus. Albus sah ihm nach. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür ins Schloss.<br/>„Ich mag ihn immer noch nicht“, knurrte Gellert neben ihm. Er erhob sich und kam auf Albus zu.<br/>Als Albus sich zu ihm umdrehte, beschwor er dabei ein sanftmütiges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.<br/>„Er macht seine Arbeit gut“, rechtfertigte er seine Entscheidung von damals, ihm diese Position zu geben.<br/>Gellerts Stirn runzelte sich minimal. Er legte Albus einen Arm um die Taille und zog ihn zu sich heran. „Er hechelt dir hinterher“, grollte er.<br/>Albus schmunzelte. Besänftigend legte er die Hände auf Gellerts Schultern und strich darüber. „Ich weiß“, sagte er schlicht. „Doch er wird sich keinen Fehltritt erlauben. Seine letzte Begegnung mit dir steckt ihm noch zu sehr in den Knochen.“<br/>Diese Worte brachten Gellert zum Schmunzeln. „Ich erinnere mich“, raunte er, nun in spürbar besserer Laune. Er legte eine Hand auf Albus‘ Krawatte, um sie zurechtzurücken.<br/>Albus‘ Herz schlug schneller. Die Geste erinnerte ihn an die Bilder, die ihm Gellert während des Meetings geschickt hatte. Gedankenverloren starrte er zu ihm auf und vergaß für einen Moment, dass sie noch immer im Meetingraum standen und was sie eben besprochen hatten. Sein Blick blieb an den Lippen seines Gegenübers hängen. Gellerts Mund war nicht weit von seinem entfernt. Er könnte ihn küssen, wenn er wollte. Sie waren in den letzten Tagen so wenig zu Zärtlichkeiten gekommen, dass er nun umso deutlicher merkte, dass er allmählich Entzug entwickelte.<br/>„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich es nicht gern wieder tun würde“, sagte Gellert amüsiert, während seine Fingerspitzen weiter hinauf zu Albus Hemdkragen wanderten.<br/>„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, hauchte Albus, riss sich mit aller Macht vom Anblick von Gellerts einladenden Lippen los und blickte hinauf in seine Augen. Er schmunzelte. „Sollte meine Krawatte nicht mittlerweile gerichtet sein?“, fragte er mit einer gewissen Koketterie in der Stimme.<br/>„Der Nachteil von Perfektionismus", rechtfertigte sich Gellert, ehe er seine Hand zurückzog und Albus mit einem herausfordernden, amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen betrachtete.<br/>Albus lachte leise auf. Er kannte ihn gut genug, um das feine Spiel zu bemerken, das sie spielten. Das Herantasten und wieder Ziehenlassen, nur, um sich erneut heranzuwagen. Er beschloss, ein paar Schritte zu überspringen, legte Gellert eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn entschieden sehnsüchtig heran. Er würde nicht klar denken können, wenn er den Kuss, den er sich nun seit einigen Augenblicken ersehnte, nicht bekommen würde. Die Entfernung war nicht groß und ihre Lippen fanden sich so schnell, dass Albus genießend aufseufzte, als sie sich trafen.<br/>Gellerts überraschtes Aufkeuchen ließ ihn in den Kuss schmunzeln. Dann erwiderte er den Kuss ebenso sehnsüchtig. Seine Hände fanden ihren Weg zu Albus‘ Hüfte und zogen ihn enger an sich, ehe er widerwillig den Kuss löste.<br/>„Konnte ich dich etwa zu einem Sinneswandel bewegen?", flüsterte er amüsiert, während sich seine Finger bereits unter Albus‘ Weste schoben.<br/>Albus schnaubte. „Bei diesen Bildern kein Wunder“, sagte er, doch der anklagende Ton wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Er ließ sich von Gellert nach hinten drängen, bis er mit dem Po auf einen der Tische sank. Nun ließ er seine Hände ebenfalls wandern, glitt unter Gellerts Jackett und schob es ihm von den Schultern. „Allerdings“, raunte er ihm zu, während er sich vor beugte, „bin ich heute etwas knapp bei Zeit.“ Er platzierte einen heißen Kuss auf Gellerts Hals. „Dir bleiben zwanzig Minuten, bis ich ins nächste Meeting muss.“<br/>„Machen wir fünfzehn draus“, schnurrte Gellert, „ich habe noch eine Besprechung."<br/>Schon legte er eine Hand auf Albus‘ Brust und drückte ihn nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken auf den Tisch sank. Albus kam der Bewegung nur allzu bereitwillig nach und lachte leise.<br/>Eine Handbewegung von Gellert und schon öffnete sich Albus‘ Krawatte. Ebenso wie seine Weste und das Hemd. Albus ließ es genießend geschehen und keuchte dann auf, als sich Gellert zwischen seine Beine drängte und sich gegen seinen Schritt drückte. Es war faszinierend, wie schnell er von Gellert erregt werden konnte. Eine harmlose Berührung an seiner Krawatte und schon lag er halb nackt und flach atmend unter ihm und bettelte innerlich darum, endlich von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden. Am liebsten hätte er Gellert zu sich herangezogen, doch dieser stand noch immer aufrecht vor dem Tisch und Albus ahnte, dass er liegenbleiben sollte, da Gellert ihn selbst in diese Position gebracht hatte. Also schloss er die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der Finger auf seiner Haut, während Gellert beinahe andächtig über seine Brust und dann zu seinem Bauch hinunterstrich. Dann fuhren seine Fingerspitzen unter Albus‘ Gürtel. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.<br/>„Ich würde dich zu gern jetzt gleich ans Bett ketten und nicht mehr gehenlassen, Liebling“, raunte er ihm mit einem gierigen Funkeln in den Augen zu, während er den Gürtel öffnete. „Ins Schlafzimmer kommt niemand hin außer mir. Ich wäre der Einzige, der dich ansehen könnte. Der Einzige, der deine Stimme hören dürfte. Der dich berühren könnte.“<br/>Albus lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Er hätte nichts dagegen, es mal wieder einen Tag lang auszuprobieren. Das letzte Mal, dass sie sich so einen Luxus gegönnt hatten, war lange her gewesen. Verlangend legte er Gellert die Hände an die Wangen, um ihn zu einem Kuss herunterzuziehen, während sich sein Puls abermals beschleunigte, weil Gellert seine Hose öffnete. „Wenn du dafür meine Meetings übernehmen musst, hast du ja gar nichts davon“, neckte er ihn schmunzelnd, als er sich flach atmend wieder von Gellerts Lippen löste.<br/>Er hörte Gellert leise lachen. Dann flammte vor seinem inneren Auge erneut das Bild von ihm selbst auf, wie er sich auf dem Bett räkelte, den Vibrator tief in sich. Ihm entwich ein Stöhnen.<br/>„Vergiss das Spielzeug nicht, Liebling“, schnurrte Gellert und Albus wusste, dass er ihm dieses verruchte Bild eben gesendet hatte. „Es wird dich beschäftigt halten, bis ich zu dir komme. Und wenn ich dann bei dir bin, muss ich dich nur noch nehmen.“ Seine Hände hatten Albus‘ Hüfte gepackt und zogen ihn mit einem Ruck näher. Albus keuchte auf. Das hörte sich verboten gut an.<br/>Gellert senkte den Kopf tiefer, küsste ihm den Hals und biss dann fordernd hinein.<br/>Schmerz durchfuhr Albus. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und fühlte dann, wie eine heiße Zunge über die Stelle leckte und von dort aus die Hitze in seinen Körper wanderte. Er erschauderte. Zum einen wegen der Aussicht auf endlose sexuelle Freuden (und Überreizungen) und zum anderen, weil Gellert dazu tendierte, so besitzergreifend zu werden, wenn er Konkurrenz witterte. Er war selten eifersüchtig, weil er wusste, dass er sich nicht sorgen musste. Stattdessen provozierte es ihn jedes Mal, seinen Anspruch an Albus deutlich zu machen. Es machte Albus jedes Mal ganz schwach.<br/>Als sich eine Hand um sein Glied legte, stöhnte er auf. „Verlockend“, hauchte er atemlos, weil sein Bewusstsein bereits zu sehr berauscht war, um ganze Sätze von sich zu geben.<br/>Gellert gab ein zufriedenes Brummen von sich, saugte sich dann hart an Albus‘ Hals fest und Albus wusste, dass sich zu dem Bissabdruck auch noch ein Knutschfleck gesellen würde. Gekennzeichnet als sein Eigentum. Es verstärkte Albus‘ Erregung und seine Sehnsucht nach Sex. Die Hand, die ihn fordernd massierte, tat ihr übriges, um ihn auf Touren zu bringen. Als sie verschwand, weinte ihr Albus schon beinahe hinterher.<br/>Doch dann schnippte Gellert mit den Fingern und Albus war von der Taille abwärts nackt.<br/>„Vielleicht können wir uns demnächst einen Tag freiräumen“, schnurrte Gellert, richtete sich auf und packte Albus‘ Beine an den Kniekehlen, um sie anzuwinkeln. „Festhalten, Liebling“, befahl er sanft und zog Albus‘ Hände magisch zu seinen Beinen, damit sie sie in der Position hielten.<br/>Albus musste leise lachen. Seine Hände hielten seine Beine und dadurch ihn in einer recht verletzlichen, offenen Position, ohne, dass er selbst etwas dafür tat. Er hob eine Augenbraue, als ihm Gellert über den Hintern strich, und der Zauber, der ihn zwingen wollte, fiel von ihm ab. Unverändert hielt er seine Beine fest, während Gellert mit einem weiteren Zauber seinen Eingang befeuchtete.<br/>„Da wir beide keine Zeit haben, erlaubst du sicher, dass ich mich beeile“, sagte Gellert mit einem unheilvoll verruchten Lächeln und drängte ohne Vorwarnung zwei Finger in Albus hinein, sodass dieser scharf die Luft einsog und leise fluchte.<br/>Er bekam keine Gelegenheit, Luft zu holen. Gellert visierte seine Prostata an und stieß fordernd dagegen, sodass Sterne vor Albus‘ Augen aufflammten. Konzentriert biss er die Zähne zusammen, um gegen den Schmerz der Dehnung anzuatmen und sich zu entspannen. Gellerts aufmerksamem Blick zufolge war es kein Zufall, dass er die Finger nun stillhielt, anstatt Albus weiter zu quälen. Er schien ungeduldig, aber Albus war ihm dankbar, dass er ihn deshalb nicht unnötig verletzte. Ergeben legte Albus den Kopf auf die Tischplatte, schloss die Augen, und als Gellert danach beinahe entschuldigend über seine Prostata strich, kribbelte es angenehm durch Albus‘ ganzen Unterleib und ein verhaltenes Stöhnen entwich ihm. Seine Muskeln lockerten sich und sein nächstes Stöhnen wurde sehnsüchtiger.<br/>Er hörte Gellert leise lachen. „So gierig nach mehr", raunte er ihm dunkel zu. Seine Finger nahmen erneut ihre Bewegung auf. Bei jedem Stoß spreizte er sie ein wenig.<br/>Albus stöhnte auf, wann immer er diesen verführerischen Punkt in ihm traf.<br/>„Gierig nach dir“, erwiderte er keuchend. Er fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß aus den Poren trat. Es war anstrengend, in der Position zu bleiben und zugleich konzentriert darauf zu sein, sich so schnell an die Finger zu gewöhnen, wie er es gern selbst wollte. Wenn es nach seinem Verlangen gegangen wäre, hätte er Gellert schon lang angefleht, ihn nicht warten zu lassen. Aber er wollte nach der Viertelstunde noch einigermaßen gerade laufen können, also biss er sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um sich zu Geduld zu mahnen, und atmete in den Bauch, um seinen Unterleib weiter zu entspannen.<br/>Gellert beugte such zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn verlangend, während er einen dritten Finger in ihn hineinschob. „So wie ich nach dir, Liebling", hauchte er, bewegte die Finger ein wenig in Albus und schien dann zu entscheiden, dass es ausreichte. Die Hand verließ Albus, doch bevor er sich leer und einsam fühlen konnte, hatte Gellert seine eigene Hose geöffnet, legte sich Albus‘ Beine über die Schulter und positionierte sich.<br/>Albus‘ Vorfreude wuchs. Haltsuchend krallte Albus die Hände an die Tischkante nah an seinem Po und wappnete sich für das erregende Gefühl, das gleich folgen würde.<br/>Gellert presste die Spitze seines Glieds gegen Albus‘ Muskelring, der langsam nachgab und Albus dabei Schauer um Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Albus biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich zusammen zu nehmen und nicht darum zu flehen, dass Gellert ihn schneller nahm. Das würde er nachher bereuen. Ihm entwich ein atemloses Keuchen, als Gellert bis zum Anschlag in ihm versenkt war. Und dann ein Stöhnen, als sich Gellert probeweise ein Stück hinauszog und dann einen kleinen Stoß hineintat.<br/>Das schien Gellert Antwort genug zu sein. Seine Augen bekamen wieder das verruchte Funkeln und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu seinem schalkhaften Schmunzeln. Er hob Albus‘ Becken höher, als wollte er den Winkel anpassen, und stieß dann hart und schnell zu.<br/>Albus sah Sterne. Er hätte bei dem ersten gezielten Stoß gern triumphierend "Jaaa!" geschrien, doch sein Sprachzentrum war einen kurzen Moment durch die überdeutlichen Empfindungen vom Rest seines Körpers getrennt und so verkam das Wort zu einem atemlosen Stöhnen, das so laut war, dass er sich danach auf die Lippen biss, um sich zusammen zu reißen.<br/>Natürlich blieb der Versuch ohne Erfolg. Nun, da Gellert einmal angefangen hatte, schien es für ihn kein Halten mehr zu geben. Er traf ihn wieder und wieder und jedes Mal so gezielt, dass Albus ganz schwindelig wurde vor Lust und er nicht einmal auf die Idee kam, zu versuchen, seine Stimme zu dämpfen.<br/>Weggetreten durch die schiere Überreizung, die die heftigen Stöße gegen seine Prostata hervorrief, war die Hand, die sich plötzlich um sein Glied legte, beinahe zu viel. Albus stöhnte lauter auf und wand sich unter Gellert, in einem rastlosen Suchen nach Erlösung. Die doppelte Reizung seiner Nerven machte ihn gierig und obwohl er seinem Orgasmus mehr und mehr entgegensteuerte, bekam er einfach nicht genug. Wieder und wieder stöhnte und keuchte er atemlos Gellerts Namen, bis seine Stimme rau und kratzig wurde und brach, bei jedem Stoß, den Gellert so gezielt gegen seine Prostata vollführte.<br/>Der Griff um sein Glied wurde fester. Albus entwich ein flehendes, verlangendes Stöhnen. Gellert zögerte seinen Orgasmus hinaus und Albus fühlte sich zu schwach und überfordert, um seine Meinung dazu in Worten kundzutun. Hilflos ließ er hilflos den Kopf nach links und rechts rollen, um seinem Unwillen, vom Kommen abgehalten zu werden, wenigstens so Ausdruck zu verleihen. Doch sein stetiges Schaudern und Keuchen zeigte deutlich, dass er das Ganze viel zu sehr genoss, als dass er es Gellert ernsthaft übelnehmen konnte, am Orgasmus gehindert zu werden.<br/>Trotzdem schien sich Gellert seiner zu erbarmen – was ein seltener Luxus war (und zweifelsohne der knappen Zeit geschuldet). Er massierte Albus wieder entschiedener und endlich kam Albus mit einem heißeren Aufschrei und bäumte sich vom Tisch auf, während Gellert ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt hindurch erbarmungslos vögelte. Er sah Sterne vor den Augen, die ihm die Sicht nahmen, und fühlte dann wenig später, wie sich Gellert in ihm versteifte und sich heiß in ihn ergoss. Nach Atem ringend sank Albus schlaff auf den Schreibtisch und blickte mit einem hormongesteuerten Grinsen, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte, zu Gellert auf, der eben seine Beine von den Schultern nahm.<br/>„Solche Pausen sollten wir öfter zwischen den Meetings einplanen“, hauchte er, während Gellert zu ihm heruntersank, sich halb mit den Armen an den Seiten des Tisches abstützend. Gellert atmete genauso flach wie er selbst, doch er lachte heiser auf bei dem Vorschlag.<br/>„Für die Abwechslung“, stimmte er zu und hauchte Albus einen Kuss auf. „Allerdings ist es mir lieber, wenn wir uns ausgiebig Zeit füreinander nehmen können.“<br/>Albus seufzte und nickte wehmütig. „Je nach den Umständen“, sagte er, während er Gellert dabei zusah, wie dieser sich aufrichtete und sie beide mit einem Handwedeln säuberte.<br/>Mit einem Lächeln reichte er Albus die Hand, um ihm beim Aufsetzen zu helfen.<br/>„Aber bei dem Zeitmanagement gibt es nichts zu bemängeln“, kommentierte er mit einem amüsierten Blick auf seine Taschenuhr.<br/>Albus kicherte. „Ich bin begeistert“, sagte er amüsiert, ehe er Gellert einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Seine Hand beschwor bereits seine Kleidung zu sich. Die Handschuhe kamen ihm zu Hilfe und legten ihm das Hemd um die Schultern, sodass er nur noch hineinschlüpfen und es zuknöpfen musste.<br/>Als er fertig war, war Gellert schon lang voll bekleidet. Er nahm eine von Albus‘ Händen und drückte ihr einen Handkuss auf.<br/>„Warte heute Abend nicht auf mich“, sagte er liebevoll. „Ich habe im Anschluss an meine Besprechung ein Gespräch mit dem New Yorker Untergrund. Das wird bis weit nach Mitternacht gehen, wegen der Zeitverschiebung.“<br/>Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Du reist heute noch nach Amerika?“, fragte er.<br/>Gellert nickte ernst. „Eine spontane Entscheidung. Wie es scheint, muss ich mich persönlich um eine Angelegenheit kümmern.“ Er wirkte darüber nicht sonderlich erfreut und Albus konnte es ihm nachfühlen – er war über die Aussicht auch nicht glücklich. Vor allem deshalb, weil er gehofft hatte, dass sie am Abend vielleicht mehr Zeit hätten, um sich ineinander zu verlieren.<br/>Albus schob seine eigene Enttäuschung von sich. Sie würde ihm nichts nützen und es änderte nichts an der Situation. Also wählte er stattdessen lieber Worte, die Gellerts Gemüt ein wenig leichter machten.<br/>„Ich freue mich jetzt schon auf deine Rückkehr“, säuselte er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und, in Anknüpfung an die Anfänge ihres Stelldicheins, richtete er Gellerts Krawatte, ehe er ihm einen letzten Kuss aufdrückte.<br/>Gellert erwiderte das Lächeln ebenso warm. „Ich mich auch“, sagte er und setzte mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu: „Sollte ich, wenn ich schon einmal dort bin, in Abernathys Büro vorbeischauen? Was meinst du?“<br/>Albus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, ebenfalls zu lächeln. „Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn du Zeit für jemand unwichtigen wie ihn freischaufeln würdest, die du stattdessen mit mir verbringen könntest.“<br/>Gellert antwortete nichts. Er lächelte nur vielsagend. Albus war ihm dankbar dafür. Diese letzten Worte fühlten sich an wie ein Déjà-vu einer längst vergessenen Zeit. Heute konnten sie darüber lächeln.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo zusammen!<br/>Für wen sich das jetzt irgendwie angefühlt hat, wie eine Überschneidung zu "Durmstrangs bester Schüler", dem können wir nur sagen: Gut aufgepasst!<br/>Wir hatten schon recht früh die Idee / den Gedanken, dass die beiden FF's eigentlich ziemlich miteinander verwoben sind. Leider sind die ersten Kapitel bereits geschrieben gewesen, als wir uns mit den Gedanken angefreundet hatten... Und deshalb beginnen die Geschichten mit unterschiedlichen Vorgeschichten. So ist in dieser FF die Rede davon, dass Albus und Gellert sich, wie es Canon ist, mit ihrem 17ten Lebensjahr kennengelernt haben. In "Durmstrangs bester Schüler" hat Albus Gellert 9 Jahre Lebenszeit voraus.</p><p>Einigen wir uns einfach darauf:<br/>Ja, "Durmstrangs bester Schüler" ist sozusagen die Prequel zu dieser FF. Albus ist vielleicht ein wenig älter als Gellert, aber bei mächtigen Zauberern, die langsamer altern, fällt das nicht so sehr ins Gewicht. Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied, wenn sie beide trotzdem deutlich älter (und vor allem reifer) sind als Newt? Albus braucht offensichtlich keine Angst haben, dass Gellert ihn für jemand jüngeren verlässt. Also ist alles tutti.</p><p>Deshalb waren wir in diesem Kapitel mit Abernathy auch ein wenig freier. Es ist sozusagen ein Spoiler, wohin es in Durmstrang noch gehen könnte... Und, wie ihr lesen konntet, ist Gellert in all der Zeit mit Abernathy nicht warm geworden. Aus berechtigter Eifersucht / Besitzanspruch.</p><p>.</p><p>Anderes Thema: Es gibt Playlisten auf Spotify zu den FFs , falls ihr Musik beim Lesen hören wollt😁 Gebt einfach "JessicaGraves" (ohne Leerzeichen) oder die Titel der Fanfictions in die Suchzeile ein und es wird euch ausgespuckt.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. das Cottage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nach all dem Stress der letzten Wochen ersehnen sich Gellert und Albus ein wenig Urlaub. Wie gut, dass ihr traditioneller jährlicher Urlaub ohnehin vor der Tür steht.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus und Gellert hatten eine Tradition: Jedes Jahr zur gleichen Zeit reisten sie aufs Land, nach Godric‘s Hollow, nisteten sich dort für ein paar Tage in einem Cottage ein und vergaßen den Trubel und die Welt vor ihrem Fenster. Diese wenigen Tage des Jahres waren ihr einziger Urlaub. Und die einzige Zeit, in der sie sich von niemandem stören ließen.<br/>Nur war es dieses mal eine Premiere, dass sie Newt eingeladen hatten, mit ihnen zu reisen. Er war jetzt schon fast einen Monat bei ihnen und sie waren seither nicht dazu gekommen, sich wirklich Zeit für ihn zu nehmen. Das gedachten sie zu ändern. Natürlich durfte er seinen Koffer mitbringen und natürlich bekäme er ein separates Schlafzimmer, in das er sich zurückziehen könnte, wann immer es nötig war.<br/>Und so apparierten sie nun Seit an Seit vor die Türen des Cottages und Albus atmete auf, kaum, dass er es erblickte. Es war so schön, wieder hier zu sein. In dem kleinen verschlafenen Nest, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Er hatte gute Erinnerungen daran, wie er mit Gellert hier Pläne geschmiedet hatte. Wie sich ihre Liebe zueinander vertieft hatte. Die Nostalgie verfehlte nie ihre entspannende Wirkung auf ihn und nach all den Wochen des Stresses war es bitter nötig, dass sie sich entspannten.<br/>Während Gellert bereits voranschritt und das Siegel vor der Tür löste, um sie zu öffnen, ließ Albus noch den Blick durch das verschlafene Örtchen wandern. Es war früher Morgen. Der Nebel stand zwischen den Feldern und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen glitten über den Horizont. Es versprach, ein wunderbarer Tag zu werden.<br/>Albus machte eine einladende Geste zu Newt. „Wollen wir?”, fragte er schmunzelnd, während Gellert schon im Inneren verschwunden war.<br/>Newt nickte eilig. Er wirkte von all dem noch immer überfordert.<br/>Albus musste schmunzeln. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte Newt ihn immer wieder gefragt, ob sie sich sicher seien. Ob sie nicht lieber ohne ihn reisen wollten, weil er sie doch sicher störte. Albus hatte es ihm geduldig ausgeredet und er wusste, dass Gellert es bei weiteren Nachfragen ebenso gehandhabt hatte. Albus ahnte, was Newt gedacht hatte: Dass so ein Urlaub furchtbar intim war. Dass er nicht glaubte, sich dieses Recht herausnehmen zu dürfen. Dass er nicht zu hoffen wagte.<br/>Albus schmunzelte breiter. Sie würden ihm schon noch deutlichmachen können, wo sein Platz war und was er sich deshalb erlauben durfte. Auch, wenn es keine unendlichen Freiheiten bedeutete, gestatteten sie ihm doch weit mehr als jedem anderen Menschen. Wenn er das einmal verstanden hatte, würde hoffentlich auch seine Nervosität ein wenig nachlassen, die zwar sehr einnehmend war, ihn aber oft genug hemmte und es damit allen dreien ein wenig schwerer machte.<br/>Albus war froh, dass Newt am Ende doch zugestimmt hatte, trotz der anfänglichen Unsicherheit. Schließlich waren diese Urlaube sehr privat und Albus hoffte – ebenso wie Gellert -, dass sie ihr letztes ‘privates’ Treffen wiederholen und vertiefen konnten.<br/>Er schnipste mit den Fingern und Holly, die Hauselfe, die ihnen hier die Hausarbeit abnehmen würde, erschien vor ihm.<br/>„Hallo, meine Liebe”, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Bring die Koffer hinein, sei so gut. Und quartiere Newt im grünen Schlafzimmer ein.”<br/>Holly verneigte sich tief. „Sehr gern, Master Dumbledore, Sir”, piepste sie und machte sich an die Arbeit, während Albus eine Hand auf Newts Schulter legte und ihn hineinschob.<br/>„Ich hoffe, das Haus wird dir gefallen”, sagte er, während er den Blick über den Vintage-Stil schweifen ließ. Helles Holz, leichte Spuren von Abnutzung, die es erst charmant machten. „Im Garten hinter dem Haus hatte sich vor einigen Jahren eine Nifflerfamilie eingenistet. Sie harmonieren ganz gut mit den Gnomen, die dort ihr Unwesen treiben.”<br/>Sie traten in den Eingangsbereich ein, der durch die großen Fenster hell und freundlich wirkte. „Die Küche und das Esszimmer sind rechts von hier”, erklärte Albus, „das Wohnzimmer, der Salon und der Wintergarten befinden sich links. Und die Schlafzimmer und Bäder sind oben. Wenn du etwas brauchst, frag Holly. Sie hilft dir gern weiter.”<br/>„Es ist wundervoll...", murmelte Newt. Er konnte gar nicht aufhören, sich umzusehen. Der Charme des Hauses schien auch ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Albus schmunzelte geschmeichelt. Schließlich hatte er es damals ausgesucht.<br/>„Freut uns, dass es dir gefällt”, ließ sich Gellert vernehmen, der eben rechts aufgetaucht war und gegen den Türrahmen lehnte, der zum Esszimmer führte. Er hob eine Augenbraue, während er Albus ansah. „Möchtest du ihm noch einen Plan zeichnen?”, fragte er schmunzelnd. „Im Schloss findet er sich auch zurecht, er wird uns sicher nicht abhandenkommen.”<br/>Albus kicherte. „Berufskrankheit”, lenkte er entschuldigend ein und ließ Newt los. „Der ewige Gastgeber hat sich eingebrannt.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf Gellert zu. Sie waren sich einig gewesen, erst hier zu frühstücken. Und wenn Gellert noch keinen Kaffee hatte, wurde er ein wenig ungeduldig.<br/>Mit einem Schulterblick zu Newt sagte Albus: „Dein Schlafzimmer ist, wenn du oben angekommen bist, die erste Tür rechts. Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du möchtest. Das Frühstück ist bereit, wenn du es bist.”<br/>Er schenkte Newt ein freundliches Lächeln, der nickte und sagte: „Ich brauche nicht lange.“<br/>Dann nahm er die Treppe hinauf und Albus folgte Gellert ins Esszimmer.<br/>Albus seufzte wohlig auf, als er in den hellen Raum eintrat, der ebenso gemütlich eingerichtet war, wie der Rest – ohne kitschig zu wirken. Er war immer wieder froh, dass sich hier nichts änderte. Und anders als Gellert, der sich eher auf die praktischen Fragen konzentrierte (wie auf die, ob es Kaffee gab), fand er Freude in hübschen Dingen, die er ansehen konnte. Obwohl sie da ja im Augenblick eine gemeinsame hübsche Sache hatten, die sie gern ansahen.<br/>Er ließ sich mit einem verträumten Blick am Tisch nieder, fühlte, wie die Sorgen des Alltags hinter ihm zurückblieben und wünschte sich, öfter hierher zurückkommen zu können. Es war sicher nicht alles rosig gewesen, aber in seinen Erinnerungen überwogen die schönen Erlebnisse.<br/>Flügelgeflatter lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab.<br/>Eine Eule war durch die offene Haustür hineingeschwebt, hatte Gellert gefunden und warf einen Tagespropheten in seinen Schoß.<br/>„Darling”, sagte Albus milde anklagend, „du hast dir Zeitung hierherbestellt?” Wenn Gellert ein Problem hatte, dann, dass er nicht abschalten konnte. Albus hatte seine liebe Not damit, ihn zur Entspannung zu bewegen, wann immer sie geplant war.<br/>„Nur für heute, Liebling”, beschwichtigte Gellert ihn und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Die Eule flog hinaus und mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung schloss Gellert die Haustür hinter ihr.<br/>Albus seufzte. „Es ist jedes Mal eine Herausforderung, dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.”<br/>Gellert warf ihm über den Rand der Zeitung, die er aufgeschlagen hatte, einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Und es gelingt dir trotzdem immer wieder sehr gut.”<br/>Albus erwiderte das anrüchige Schmunzeln. Nun, er hatte seine Fähigkeiten über die Jahre perfektioniert. Und es gab eben einige Dinge, denen Gellert nicht widerstehen konnte, so beschäftigt er auch sein mochte.<br/>Als Newt eintrat, hob Albus den Kopf. „Setz dich, Honey”, lud er ihn ein, während er die Teekanne zu sich beschwor, um sich einzuschenken, „Tee oder Kaffee?”<br/>Newt schenkte ihm ein verhaltenes Lächeln. „Tee, bitte.“ Er wirkte bereits ein wenig entspannter als noch bei ihrer Ankunft. Schien, als würde ihm dieses Umfeld ganz gut gefallen. Vermutlich, weil sie hier der Natur so nah waren. Das Schloss zuhause war groß und es gab kaum einen Grund, es zu verlassen. Hier musste man nur einen Schritt zu viel tun und schon stand man im Garten.<br/>Albus ließ die Kanne von seiner Tasse zu Newts schweben, wo sie einschenkte, ehe sie sich wieder auf den gehäkelten Untersetzer stellte.<br/>„Holly dürfte das Frühstück gleich vorbereitet haben”, sagte er im Plauderton, um Newt noch die letzte Schüchternheit zu nehmen. „Ich habe von allem etwas gewünscht. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir schmecken.” Er trank einen Schluck Tee. „Warst du schon einmal in Godric’s Hollow?”<br/>Newt nahm seine Tasse, nippte daran und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bisher nicht.“</p><p>*</p><p>Gellert würde von sich selbst behaupten, dass er sich an diese kleine Auszeit aus ihrem sehr geschäftigen Leben gewöhnt hatte.<br/>Als sie vor etlichen Jahren damit angefangen hatten, sich einmal im Jahr eine Zwangsauszeit zu nehmen, war Gellert alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Es war Albus gewesen, der darauf gepocht hatte, und der Blonde hatte letztendlich um des Friedens willen eingewilligt. Mit der Zeit war es zu ihrer kleinen, privaten Tradition geworden. Auch wenn Gellert immer noch der Meinung war, dass er nicht zwingend Urlaub brauchte, so war es mittlerweile zumindest nicht mehr so anstrengend, sich ein paar Tage zu entspannen wie früher. Abgesehen davon genoss er in höchstem Maße den Luxus, so viel Zeit mit Albus zu verbringen, wie sie beide wollten.<br/>Er hatte sich mittlerweile angewöhnt, sich auf diese besonderen Tage im Jahr akribisch vorzubereiten. Sie hatten sich schließlich vorgenommen sich während ihres Urlaubs nicht mit Arbeit zu beschäftigen, auch nicht gedanklich. Für Gellert, der nicht nur den militärischen Sektor leitete, sondern auch für große Teile der Sicherheit und Überwachung, bedeutete das Vorkehrungen, die getroffen werden mussten.<br/>Die letzten drei Wochen hatte er hauptsächlich damit verbracht dafür zu sorgen, dass alle wichtigen Belange, die seiner Anwesenheit oder Entscheidung bedürfen könnten, soweit geklärt oder in fähige Hände delegiert worden waren. Sollte nicht ein absoluter Notstand eintreten, würde er die nächsten Tage nicht mit auch nur einem Funken arbeitsbezogenem belästigt werden.<br/>Dementsprechend war auch sein Kopf frei von irgendwelchen Plänen, Aufgaben oder Projekten.<br/>Mit Ausnahme von einem Projekt vielleicht: Newt Scamander, ihre neuste Ergänzung in ihrer Beziehung.</p><p>Nach dem Frühstück waren sie den Tag entspannt angegangen. Nun, da sie endlich ein wenig Zeit für sich hatten, achteten sie darauf, dass sie wirklich einmal ausspannten. Sie gingen hinaus in den Garten, in dem die Sonne von einem strahlend blauen Himmel schien, und beschworen ein paar Gartenliegen herbei.<br/>Während sich ihre Hauselfe damit beschäftigte, ihnen ein paar Snacks und Limonade zuzubereiten, ließen sich Gellert und Albus auf den Liegen nieder. Dass Newt nicht stillsitzen konnte, nachdem Albus ihm von der Nifflerfamilie und den Gnomen erzählt hatte, überraschte ihn nicht. Newt unternahm bereits Anstalten, seinen Niffler der Familie vorzustellen, die hier lebte.<br/>Gellert hatte die bisherigen Stunden damit verbracht den jungen Rotschopf zu beobachten, wie dieser langsam auftaute und sich in der neuen Umgebung einzuleben schien. Es hatte seinen ganz eigenen Reiz, dem jungen Mann dabei zuzuschauen, wie er mit der ihm eigenen Leichtigkeit auf seine Umwelt reagierte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Newt generell sehr reizend anzusehen war.<br/>Mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln beobachtete er, wie Newt mit seinem Niffler vor dem Bau der Tierwesen kniete, und ging gedanklich ein paar Ideen durch, wie sie ihre Beziehung mit dem Rotschopf intensivieren würden.<br/>Neben ihm hatte auch Albus seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr hübsches neues Spielzeug gerichtet. Und Newt, der zu spüren schien, dass er von ihnen beobachtet wurde, warf ihnen verstohlen einen Blick über die Schulter zu. Er schenkte ihnen ein schüchternes Lächeln, beschied dann wohl, dass er seinen Niffler mit den anderen allein lassen konnte, und kam auf die Füße.<br/>Neben Gellert lachte Albus leise. „Du kannst froh sein, dass er deine Gedanken nicht hören kann, Darling“, raunte er Gellert zu und nahm dann Holly, die eben mit einem Tablett vor ihnen aufgetaucht war, eines der Zitronenlimonadengläser ab. Er nippte daran. „Sonst würde er sich gleich hinter dem nächsten Busch verstecken“, setzte er amüsiert hinzu.<br/>Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckten. Er angelte sich ebenfalls eines der Gläser.<br/>„Und ich würde ihn wieder dahinter hervorziehen...", murmelte er amüsiert.<br/>Als Newt dann wieder zu ihnen her schlenderte, schenkte Gellert ihm ein freundliches Lächeln.<br/>Er nutzte die Chance, als dieser sich ebenfalls ein Glas nehmen wollte, und zog ihn mit einem Arm um dessen Hüfte zu sich auf die Liege.<br/>Newt stieß einen hinreißenden hohen Ton der Überraschung aus, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel. Eine Sekunde später lag er eng gegen Gellert gepresst halb auf ihm und halb auf der Liege. Eilig wollte er sich aufrappeln, als würde die Berührung ihn verbrennen, doch Gellert hielt ihn entschieden fest.<br/>Er lachte leise. „Und, wie versteht sich dein kleiner Freund mit den Nachbarn?", fragte er und ließ das Limonadenglas für Newt zu sich schweben.<br/>Der junge Mann hatte sich in seinen Armen vollkommen versteift. Gellert sah, wie sein Gesicht immer röter wurde.<br/>„G-gut, denke ich“, murmelte er. „Wie es aussieht, ist es ein Weibchen. Vielleicht… akzeptiert sie ihn.“<br/>Gellert gab ein warmes Lachen von sich. „Drücken wir ihm die Daumen. Unser Cottage ist schließlich der perfekte Ort für etwas Romantik und ungestörte Zweisamkeit..." Er beugte sich etwas mehr zu Newt und streichelte Newts Seite. „Oder Dreisamkeit", raunte er ihm ins Ohr.<br/>Er beobachtete zufrieden, wie Newt noch tiefer errötete und er in Schockstarre verfiel. Ohne Zweifel dachte er an jenen Abend vor einigen Wochen zurück und fragte sich nun, was noch folgen würde. Gellert konnte sein schnell schlagendes Herz deutlich an seiner eigenen Brust fühlen. Seine Hand wanderte nach vorn und strich über Newts Brust, streifte dabei wie zufällig mit den Fingerspitzen über eine der Brustwarzen, die sich bereits als kleine, harte Knospen unter dem Hemd abzeichneten.<br/>Newt reagierte mit einem Keuchen und schien dann versucht zu sein, sich zu verstecken. Er legte sein Gesicht in Gellerts Halsbeuge, sodass Gellert deutlich fühlen konnte, wie heiß seine Wangen waren.<br/>Gellert schmunzelte zufrieden. Er warf einen Seitenblick zu Albus. Der Anblick überraschte ihn. Zwar schien Albus entspannt neben ihnen zu liegen, allerdings sah er auffällig wenig in ihre Richtung. Es verwunderte Gellert. Er konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, aus dem Albus sich den Anblick des zuckersüß verführerischen Jungen auf seinem Schoß entgehen lassen wollen würde.<br/>So verführerisch Newts Keuchen und dessen Gesicht an Gellerts Halsbeuge auch war, so sehr lenkte ihn Albus‘ Verhalten ab. Nicht mit dem, was er tat. Viel mehr mit dem, was er nicht tat. Er ignorierte sie beide förmlich. Dazu kam, dass Albus seinen Geist vor ihm verschlossen hatte. Es fiel Gellert auf, als er vorsichtig danach tastete. Für gewöhnlich senkten sie ihre mentalen Mauern generell, wenn sie hier waren, sodass sie immer den ein oder anderen Gedanken voneinander auffingen. Dass Albus sich nun derart verschloss, war nicht nur ungewöhnlich, sondern auch leicht besorgniserregend. Er streichelte weiter über Newts Brust, während er nun jedoch offen und aufmerksam zu Albus hinüber schaute. Als Albus schließlich seinen Blick mit einem Lächeln erwiderte, aber seinen Geist weiter vor ihm verschloss, blickte Gellert suchend in dessen Augen. Natürlich könnte er sich mental mit Nachdruck gegen Albus Mauern stemmen, doch er bezweifelte, dass Albus ihn einlassen würde. Darüber hinaus wäre es unhöflich und respektlos.<br/>Während er Newt also weiter geistesabwesend streichelte, streckte er Albus seine frei Hand in einer halb anbietenden, halb bittenden Geste hin.</p><p>*</p><p>Albus hätte es nicht erwartet – zumal er sich ebenso darüber gefreut hatte, dass Newt zu ihnen herüber gekommen war, wie Gellert es zu tun schien – aber er hatte einen deutlichen Stich in der Brust gefühlt, als Gellert ihn einfach zu sich gezogen hatte. Und noch während er irritiert festgestellt hatte, dass es Eifersucht gewesen war, die er gefühlt hatte, hatte er sich gefragt, an wen sie gerichtet war.<br/>Vermutlich Gellert, hatte er geschlussfolgert, während er sich mit seinem Glas Limonade beschäftigt hatte, um einen Vorwand zu haben, der ihm Zeit verschaffte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann Gellert ihn das letzte Mal auf eine Liege gezogen hatte…<br/>Andererseits war es absurd, eifersüchtig zu sein. Er wusste, dass Gellert ihn liebte. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Aber schon zuvor, als seine Augen auf Newt gelegen hatten, hatte er diesen Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt, bei dem Albus etwas gefühlt hatte, das er selten spürte: War es Verlustangst?<br/>Es war Unsinn, erinnerte er sich. Schließlich war Newt ein gemeinsames Experiment, ein Geschenk. Und er würde sie nicht bitten, Sicherheitsabstand zu wahren, wenn er nicht involviert war. Es drehte sich nicht immer alles nur um ihn.<br/>Trotzdem… musste er zugeben, dass es seine Laune merklich verschlechterte. Er versteckte das Gefühlschaos geübt hinter einem Lächeln, während er verstohlen zu den beiden herüberschaute. Der Drang, Newt von Gellert zu zerren (und ihn für sich zu beanspruchen) war ebenso groß wie jener, von Gellert beachtet werden zu wollen. Er seufzte und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. So unausgeglichen kannte er sich gar nicht. Er beschloss, seinen Gefühlstumult zu beobachten, lehnte sich zurück und schloss einen Moment die Augen, während er die Gefühle, die in ihm um Aufmerksamkeit rangen, loszulassen versuchte.<br/>Er atmete tief durch. Dann wagte er einen neuen Versuch. Allerdings genügte schon ein Seitenblick auf die beiden, wie sie ineinander verschlungen auf der Liege lagen, damit etwas in ihm vor Entrüstung aufschrie. Also lieber nicht hinsehen.<br/>Gellerts Worte zu Newt hatte er nicht gehört, aber was auch immer er gesagt hatte, es hatte Newt deutlich erregt. Er konnte es fühlen, ohne ihn allzu genau ansehen zu müssen. Und es half nicht gerade dabei, dass er sich von seinem inneren Tumult aus giftigen Emotionen lossagen konnte.<br/>Albus konzentrierte sich mit wachsendem Interesse auf seine Limonade, bevor er sich dabei albern vorkam. Er ließ den Blick durch den Garten schweifen, versuchte, den Moment zu genießen und seine Gefühle auszublenden, die ihm nun so in den Rücken fielen. Es gab keinen Grund, erinnerte er sich und atmete tief durch. Keinen Grund, warum er sich so aufführen sollte. Sie waren zu dritt. Dass es da hin und wieder zweisame Momente gab, war vorauszusehen…<br/>Aber Albus hatte, als Gellert ihn in seine Idee eingeweiht hatte, nicht mit diesen widerspenstigen Gefühlen gerechnet. Damit, Gellert für sich behalten zu wollen. Bisher war einfach niemand gekommen, der ihm diese Zweisamkeit streitig gemacht hatte und nun, da sie ihren Kreis erweitert hatten, fehlte Albus offensichtlich die Balance. Denn obwohl er sauer auf Gellert war, weil er nicht IHM diese Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden ließ und nicht Albus, war er auch wütend darüber, dass er sich so sehr auf Newt konzentrierte und ihn für sich vereinnahmte, anstatt ihn Albus zu überlassen.<br/>Albus seufzte und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Wenn er seinen Gedanken so zuhörte, bemerkte er selbst, wie kindisch und naiv sie klangen. Und das Einzige, das er nun tun konnte, war, es zu ertragen. Seine Gefühle auszuhalten, ebenso wie Gellerts Geturtel. Vielleicht war es einfach etwas, an das man sich gewöhnen musste. Denn ganz sicher würde er jetzt nicht aufspringen und unter einem fadenscheinigen Grund verschwinden. Er wollte die Stimmung nicht zerstören, wenn es absolut keinen Anlass dazu gab, nur aufgrund von alberner Emotionen.<br/>Also blieb er sitzen. Tat, als sei alles in bester Ordnung. Streckte die Nase der Sonne entgegen, schloss die Augen und besann sich mühsam auf sich selbst, um seine egoistischen Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als er Newts Keuchen hörte, versteifte er sich und die Anspannung erfasste seine Muskeln. Was auch immer Gellert tat, es half nicht gerade dabei, dass Albus sich davon distanzieren konnte. Aber offensichtlich brachte es ihn seinem Ziel näher, Newt zu verführen.<br/>Albus fühlte, wie giftige Galle in ihm hochkochte. Gute Güte, wieso war er nur so unbeherrscht?<br/>Dann bemerkte er, wie Gellerts Geist nach dem seinen tastete. Er versuchte, seine inneren Barrieren ein wenig zu lockern, weil er nicht wollte, dass Gellert bemerkte, was ihn beschäftigte und er sich nicht auffällig verhalten wollte. Diese peinlichen Emotionen, die ihn in Atem hielten, waren eine Schwäche. Wenn er sich zu eisern verschloss, würde Gellert Verdacht schöpfen. Doch wenn er die Mauern lockerte, dann würde Gellert dahinter schauen können, direkt ins Herz seiner Gedanken. Und das widerstrebte Albus noch mehr.<br/>Er hielt seine Mauern aufrecht, weil er nicht einmal einen Hauch von Eifersucht nach außen dringen lassen wollte. Aber er bemerkte Gellerts Blick und weil er wusste, dass er nicht davonkäme, wenn er sie ganz ignorierte, zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln und einem offenen Blick in Gellerts Augen.<br/>Gellert reichte ihm eine Hand… und Albus zögerte.<br/>Er hielt sein Lächeln aufrecht, so angespannt er sich auch fühlte. Wenn Gellert ihn derart aufforderte, blieb ihm kein Grund, das Entgegenkommen abzulehnen. Aber es widerstrebte ihm, sich auf diese Art zu öffnen.<br/>Und weil er es nicht länger ertrug und weil Gellert ihm ohnehin auf die Schliche kommen würde, wenn er bliebe, entschied sich Albus schlussendlich doch für eine Flucht. Er hatte es nicht tun wollen, weil es so auffällig wäre. Albus hatte keinen Ort, an dem er jetzt sein musste und den er als Grund vorschieben konnte. Aber jetzt war es das Einzige, was den Moment, in dem Gellert begriff, wie es Albus ging, hinauszögerte. Und Albus mehr Zeit erkaufte, um sich zu sammeln, damit ihm diese Schmach vielleicht sogar erspart blieb.<br/>Also griff Albus zwar nach der Hand, um sie kurz zu drücken – und Gellert damit zu besänftigen – ließ sie dann aber los und erhob sich von der Liege.<br/>„Ich gehe hinein“, verkündete er so entspannt, wie immer. „Hier draußen ist es mir zu sonnig.“<br/>Und mit diesen Worten griff er sein Limonadenglas fester und verschwand durch die offene Terrassentür im Inneren des Cottages.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ärger im Paradies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus ist vor Eifersucht zerfressen. Und Eifersucht lässt die Menschen nicht gerade rational handeln.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt spürte Gellerts Bewegung, als dieser die Hand ausstreckte. Er lugte unter dem Kinn hervor, neben dem er sich versteckt hatte, beobachtete den kurzen Austausch und dann, wie Albus hineinging. Generell würde er sich nichts dabei denken. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass Albus in seiner Nähe sagte, dass es ihm ‚zu sonnig‘ wäre. Und das erste Mal, dass Newt erlebte, dass Gellert und er unterschiedliche Entscheidungen trafen und sich trennten. Vermutlich sollte es ihn nicht wundern, denn das zeigte nur das tiefe Vertrauen und die Verbindung, die sie hatten, dass sie sich gegenseitig ihre Freiräume ließen.<br/>Aber nun wirkte es anders. Newt konnte es nicht ganz greifen. Der Moment erschien ihm selbst nur so eigenartig für eine Trennung. Vermutlich war das einfach Albus‘ Art. Er kannte ihn noch nicht lang genug, um zu behaupten, dass er ihn verstand. Abwartend schaute Newt zu Gellert hinauf, während er sich fragte, ob Albus‘ Aufbruch etwas an ihrer jetzigen Situation veränderte.<br/>Und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er hin und her gerissen war. Mochte sein, dass Gellert die Dreisamkeit ernstgemeint hatte und nicht mit ihm allein weitermachen wollte… Immerhin waren sie auch das letzte Mal zu dritt gewesen. Aber Newt musste zugeben, dass er das bedauern würde. Seine Erregung, die durch Albus‘ Aufbruch ein wenig aus der Bahn gebracht worden war, war noch immer deutlich fühlbar.<br/>Gellerts sonst so gut kontrolliertes Pokerface wurde einen Sekundenbruchteil lang von einem Stirnrunzeln unterwandert, ehe es sich wieder glättete.<br/>Dann, als hätte er Newts Blick gespürt, schenkte er ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln und einen Kuss, der Newts Herz abermals höherschlagen ließ.<br/>„Ich werde nach ihm sehen“, sagte Gellert. „Keine Sorge, vermutlich kündigt sich nur eine Migräne an."<br/>Newt nickte und rutschte augenblicklich von Gellert herunter. Er kam auf die Füße und blickte besorgt zum Haus hin. Die Vorstellung, dass Albus vielleicht litt, gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich und vertrieb jeglichen Rest einer Erregung. Er würde gern selbst nach ihm sehen, aber er wusste, dass Gellert in vielerlei Hinsicht die bessere Wahl war. Es stand Newt vermutlich auch nicht zu, als erster voranzustürmen, solange Gellert nach Albus sehen konnte.<br/>Also trat Newt unschlüssig von einem Bein aufs andere und murmelte: „Ich werde hier warten“, ehe er einen Schulterblick zum Niffler tat, der auf der Wiese mit den anderen Nifflern umhertollte.</p><p>*</p><p>Geller schenkte Newt ein weiteres Lächeln, ehe er ins Cottage hineinging. Er spürte Albus‘ Präsenz oben bei den Schlafzimmern und schritt die Treppen hinauf, bis er an der offenen Tür innehielt.<br/>Albus stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster. Obwohl er sich Gellerts Präsenz sicher bewusst war, machte er keine Anstalten, sich zu ihm herumzudrehen. Es besorgte Gellert. Schließlich war es selten, dass Albus ihn derart ausschloss oder vor ihm flüchtete. Das sprach dafür, dass irgendetwas wirklich nicht stimmte.<br/>Ein paar Momente stand Gellert schweigend im Türrahmen, ehe er eintrat und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. Dann schritt er zu Albus ans Fenster heran. Er blieb hinter ihm stehen und legte vorsichtig, fast fragend, die Hände an dessen Hüfte, während er sich leicht gegen ihn lehnte.<br/>„Was ist los, Liebling?"<br/>Mit einem leisen Seufzen lehnte sich Albus in die Berührung.<br/>Davon bestätigt, schlang Gellert die Arme ganz um Albus‘ Taille und hielt ihn fest.<br/>„Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, murmelte Albus. „Vermutlich habe ich einfach einen schlechten Tag.“<br/>„Mmmh, so plötzlich?", raunte Gellert, während er einen kleinen Kuss auf Albus‘ Schulter setzte.<br/>Es sah Albus nicht ähnlich, derartige plötzliche Stimmungsschwankungen zu haben. Besonders, wenn sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Urlaub im Cottage waren. Ganz zu schweigen von der sehr vagen und ausweichenden Antwort.<br/>„Schon möglich“, antwortete Albus und unterstrich damit Gellerts Vermutung, dass er ihm auswich.<br/>Gellert schwieg einen Moment. Albus wollte offensichtlich nicht mit ihm darüber sprechen und sein Geist war immer noch verschlossen. Doch zumindest schien er der Nähe nicht abgeneigt.<br/>„Kann ich dir irgendetwas Gutes tun?", fragte Gellert zärtlich, während er seinen Kopf gegen den von Albus lehnte.<br/>Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. Es wirkte beinahe trotzig. „Da fällt mir nichts ein.“<br/>Gellert zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Das ist aber sehr schade", antwortete er langsam, während er mit einer Hand über Albus Seite strich. „Wo es doch in einem ruhigen Cottage so viele Möglichkeiten gibt, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen." Er setzte einen weiteren kleinen Kuss in Albus‘ Nacken.<br/>Gellert löste Probleme sonst nicht mit Sex. Aber wenn Albus tatsächlich einfach einen schlechten Tag hatte, wäre es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, um seinem Partner ein wenig Entspannung zu verschaffen.<br/>Doch Albus schien andere Pläne zu haben. Er machte sich aus Gellerts Armen frei, trat von ihm fort und schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke“, sagte er kühl. „Kein Bedarf.“<br/>Gellert stutze, als ihm Albus so überraschend eine so herbe Abfuhr erteilte. Er schritt zur Seite, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster und betrachtete Albus durchdringend.<br/>„Was ist los, Albus?", fragte er deutlich sachlicher, wobei es mehr nach einer Forderung nach einer Antwort klang statt nach einer Frage.<br/>Albus hielt seinen Blick fast schon störrisch. „Ich brauche einfach Zeit für mich“, beharrte er stur. „Das ist alles.“<br/>Gellert gab ihm allein durch seine Mimik zu verstehen, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte.<br/>„Wir sind gerade erst angekommen und du brauchst Zeit für dich", wiederholte er trocken.<br/>„Ich hatte angenommen, dafür ist Urlaub da“, erwiderte Albus ungewohnt zickig.<br/>„Nein, Liebling, dieser Urlaub ist, wie immer, dafür da, dass wir Zeit für UNS haben", entgegnete Gellert ruhig.<br/>„Wenn du dich einsam fühlst, leistet dir Newt sicher gern Gesellschaft“, sagte Albus pikiert.<br/>Gellert zog die Augenbrauen etwas mehr zusammen. Albus‘ Verhalten war überaus untypisch. Seine Kratzbürstigkeit, seine Emotionalität… und Gellert war sich sicher, dass er sich das Beben in Albus‘ Schultern nicht einbildete. Das waren alles Anzeichen für etwas, das sich Gellert beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte. Nicht bei Albus. Aber es war die einzige logische Erklärung dafür, wie Albus sich aufführte.<br/>„Ich bin hier, um mit DIR Urlaub zu machen“, sagte er ausgesucht friedfertig und sanft. „Nicht wegen Newt. Das ist dir doch klar, oder?“<br/>„Ja?“, murrte Albus und nun wich er Gellerts Blick doch aus. „Davon habe ich eben nicht viel gemerkt.“<br/>Seine Reaktion bestätigte Gellerts Vermutung – und überrumpelte ihn zugleich. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Albus wirklich … Andererseits vergaß er manchmal, dass Albus, anders als er, hin und wieder Minderwertigkeitskomplexe hatte. Mittlerweile hatte Gellert sie ihm ganz gut ausgetrieben, aber war das jetzt einer dieser Momente, in denen Albus zweifelte? An ihnen? An sich?<br/>Gellert streckte Albus seine Hand entgegen. „Komm zu mir“, bat er und setzte dann ein eindringliches „Bitte" hinzu.<br/>Stumm folgte Albus der Aufforderung, legte seine Hand in Gellerts und ließ sich zu ihm führen. Dann schaute er Gellert in die Augen. Er wirkte ungewohnt unsicher. So kannte Gellert ihn gar nicht, doch es bestätigte seine Vermutung.<br/>Sanft zog Gellert ihn zu sich. Nicht so nah, dass sie sich berührten, aber so nahe, dass sie nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennte.<br/>„Soll ich ihn zurück zum Schloss bringen?", fragte er sanft.<br/>Er meinte den Vorschlag absolut ernst. Albus brauchte es nur zu sagen und Gellert würde Newt zurückschicken.<br/>Doch Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Nein“, sagte er leise, „er kann nichts dafür, ich…“ Er seufzte. „Ich habe mich nur… vernachlässigt gefühlt“, gestand er endlich in Gänze, was ihn vorhin so aufgewühlt hatte.<br/>Gellert schenkte Albus ein schiefes Lächeln. Er war froh, dass Albus endlich wieder ehrlich zu ihm war. Er mochte es nicht sonderlich, belogen zu werden. Albus machte er zwar deshalb selten einen Vorwurf, weil er gelernt hatte, dass sich Albus hinter Notlügen versteckte, wenn er sich verletzlich fühlte… aber unschön war es dennoch. Es stand dann zwischen ihnen. Dabei sollte nichts zwischen ihnen stehen.<br/>Gellert legte eine Hand an Albus‘ Wange und strich sanft darüber, während er seine Stirn gegen die seines Geliebten lehnte.<br/>„Liebling, alles was ich tue, hat immer auch das Ziel dich glücklich zu machen", flüsterte er ihm zu und sah ihn dabei ernst an. „Und niemand - weder Newt, noch sonst irgendjemand - könnte mir auch nur ansatzweise eine solch befriedigende Gesellschaft bieten, wie du."<br/>Albus schloss die Augen. „Du verstehst es so wunderbar, mit Worten umzugehen“, sagte er leise, „Und doch fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass du vorhin an mein Glück gedacht hast. Es sah eher wie dein eigenes aus.“<br/>Gellert schmunzelte bei Albus‘ messerscharfer Antwort. „Ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen, wenn ich das Ganze etwas beschleunige und dir eine nette Show liefere", murmelte er und legte seine Arme um Albus.<br/>„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Albus in einem leicht skeptischen Ton, öffnete die Augen und hob die Augenbrauen. „Nun, das hat nicht sonderlich gut funktioniert.“<br/>Gellerts Schmunzeln wandelte sich in ein schiefes Grinsen. „Definitiv nicht", gab er zu.<br/>Albus warf ihm einen pikierten Blick zu. „Es fällt mir schwer, daran etwas zum Lachen zu finden“, sagte er eisig.<br/>Seine Eifersucht schien in Wellen zu kommen.<br/>Gellert mahnte sich, sich davon nicht anstecken zu lassen. Er blieb ruhig und sagte sanft: „Wenn du endlich deinen Geist wieder für mich öffnen würdest, dann würdest du merken, dass es ein rein selbstironisches Schmunzeln ist. Darüber, dass ich dies für eine gute Idee hielt."<br/>Albus‘ Blick wurde finster.<br/>Stur senkte er den Blick auf Gellerts Brust, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen, und schwieg.<br/>Gellert hätte wissen müssen, dass Albus noch lange nicht besänftigt genug war, um irgendetwas mit Humor zu nehmen. Er selbst war nicht der Typ für ausschweifende und regelmäßige Gefühlsbekundungen, doch er wusste auch, dass Albus all diese schnulzigen Worte hin und wieder hören musste, um sich bestätigt zu fühlen.<br/>„Liebling, es könnten zwanzig hübsche Jünglinge in Reizwäsche vor mir tanzen und ich hätte immer noch nur Augen für dich", beteuerte er ruhig und suchte erneut Albus Blick.<br/>Albus schnaubte ungläubig. „Und weiter?“, fragte er pikiert, ohne aufzusehen.<br/>Gellert ließ sich von Albus nicht beirren und zog ihn ein wenig enger an sich. „Mit dir habe ich den verführerischsten, brillantesten und faszinierendsten Mann direkt an meiner Seite." flüsterte er ihm zu. „Niemand kann mit dir mithalten, Liebling. Und auch, wenn jeder Mann, der dich einmal gesehen hat, begehrt, so ist das nichts gegen das, was du in mir auslöst", raunte er ihm ins Ohr.<br/>Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie Albus eine Gänsehaut bekam. Seine Hände krallten sich in Gellerts Weste und er hielt den Atem an, als wollte er sich daran hindern, aufzuseufzen.<br/>„Willst du mich nur mit Worten bezirzen?“, murrte er, „oder gedenkst du, das Ganze noch mit Handlungen zu unterstreichen?“<br/>Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte. Albus konnte wirklich fordernd sein, wenn er wollte.<br/>„Oh, ich gedenke, so einige 'Handlungen' mit dir auszuführen, Liebling", raunte er ihm dunkel zu, während seine Hände tiefer wanderten und sich fest auf Albus‘ Po legten, um ihn enger an sich zu pressen.<br/>Albus hob eine Augenbraue. „Übertreib es nicht, Darling“, sagte er gebieterisch, während er sich, die Hände auf Gellerts Brust abgelegt, zurückbeugte, um ihm einen mahnenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Ich bin nicht in Stimmung dafür, drei Felder zu überspringen.“<br/>„Ist es mir zu verdenken, dass ich bereits so weit denke, wenn ich einen derart berauschenden Mann in den Armen halte?", flüsterte Gellert ihm besänftigend zu, während er eine Hand von Albus‘ Hintern löste und stattdessen dessen Rücken hinaufstrich.<br/>Er hielt sich im Allgemeinen für recht fähig in der Verführung. Vor allem bei Albus, wo er es nicht nur beabsichtigte, sondern auch genau wusste, was Albus gefiel.<br/>Doch er hatte die Rechnung wohl zu vorschnell und ohne Einbeziehung von Albus‘ sonderbarer abweisender Anwandlung gemacht.<br/>Ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, stieß ihm Albus grob gegen die Brust und zischte kühl: „Vergiss es einfach!“<br/>Er war drauf und dran, aus dem Schlafzimmer zu stolzieren.<br/>Gellert schaute irritiert hinterher. So sehr er auch Verständnis dafür hatte, dass Albus manchmal die Gefühle übermannten und er ihnen Luft machen musste, so sehr ärgerte es ihn auch, dass sein Partner seine Bemühungen kein bisschen schätzte. Allmählich nahm er es persönlich.<br/>„Albus, behandle mich nicht, als hätte ich dir Unrecht getan!", knurrte er gereizt, während er Albus nachging.<br/>Albus wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum.<br/>„Tut mir leid, dass ich mich dir nicht freudestrahlend an den Hals werfe, sobald du fünf Minuten deiner Zeit für mich erübrigst“, fauchte er. „Die du nur investierst, weil sich bei dir irgendein Druck aufgebaut hat, den du loswerden willst, egal wie oder mit wem!“<br/>„Du wirst irrational, Albus", kommentierte Gellert diesen absolut lächerlichen Vorwurf, den Albus ihm da an den Kopf warf.<br/>Seine Worte trafen. Er sah es ganz deutlich. Das leidenschaftliche Feuer seiner Emotionen, das eben noch in Albus‘ Augen gelodert hatte, erlosch. Er zog sich weiter zurück, dorthin, wo Gellert ihn emotional nicht mehr berühren konnte. Es war, als würde er eine Maske aufsetzen.<br/>„Mag sein“, sagte er kühl. „Aber darf ich dich daran erinnern“, sagte er mit trügerischer Sanftheit, „dass ich dir bereits sagte, dass ich Zeit für mich brauche? Es wundert mich, dass du so überrascht bist, wie ich mich verhalte, wo du dich doch über meine Bedürfnisse so willentlich hinweggesetzt hast.“<br/>Gellert biss die Zähne zusammen und spannte merklich seinen Kiefer an.<br/>Einen Moment funkelte er Albus noch an. Dann stapfte er an ihm vorbei und ging wieder hinunter. Schön, dann eben nicht. Gellert wäre gerne für Albus da, wenn dieser ihn brauchte, doch er war nicht bereit, als Blitzableiter für ihn herzuhalten.</p><p>*</p><p>Albus starrte Gellert nach, als dieser schließlich das Handtuch warf.<br/>Er war sich sicher, dass das am meisten schmerzte. Dass Gellert ging. Obwohl es doch genau das gewesen war, was Albus gefordert hatte.<br/>Wieso fühlte er sich immer noch so schrecklich zerrissen?<br/>Nachdem er Gellert gegenüber zugegeben hatte, was ihn beschäftigte, hatte der Mann nichts anderes zu tun gehabt, als ihm sein Tempo aufzudrücken. Und ihn daran zu erinnern, dass Newt offensichtlich einigen Druck in ihm aufgebaut hatte, den er nun abbauen wollte. Er konnte so unsensibel sein, dass es Albus gleichermaßen verletzte und wütend machte.<br/>Während Albus mit geballten Fäusten im Obergeschoss stand, fragte er sich, wie viel Gellert gesagt hatte, nur, damit er Albus ins Bett bekam. Er war manchmal so ein rücksichtsloser… Was auch immer.<br/>Albus fühlte, wie sein Eifersuchts-Wut-Gemisch erneut überzukochen drohte. Er mochte vielleicht Gellerts Nähe und sie erdete ihn in gewisser Weise. Aber obwohl er irgendwo in sich wusste, dass Gellert es nur gut gemeint hatte und dass er keinen Grund hatte, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, ertrug Albus die Nähe nicht länger. Albus spürte, dass dieses Cottage zu klein für zwei mächtige Präsenzen war, die sich gegenseitig abstießen. Wenn er Gellert das nächste Mal sehen würde, würde er wieder einen Streit beginnen, ahnte er.<br/>Und Newt wäre in all dem Schlamassel ebenso wenig eine Hilfe. <em>Sollte Gellert doch seinen Druck an ihm abbauen</em>, dachte er giftig. Aber Albus wollte davon nichts wissen. Er musste hier raus. Er brauchte frische Luft.<br/>Seine Gedanken hatten ihn vorhin schon nicht in Ruhe alles auswerten lassen und die Unterhaltung mit Gellert hatte es nur schlimmer gemacht.</p><p>Also apparierte Albus ein paar hundert Meter weiter. An einen Ort, der einer der wenigen Plätze war, die so gut geschützt waren, dass Gellert ihn dort nicht finden würde. Dafür hatte Albus in jungen Jahren gesorgt. Auch, wenn er nie geglaubt hatte, dass er davon würde Gebrauch machen müssen.<br/>Er trat an das Haus heran und klopfte.<br/>Während er sich fragte, ob seine Impulshandlung eine gute Idee gewesen war, hörte er Schritte von der anderen Seite.<br/>Dann öffnete sich die Tür und ihm trat ein Mann entgegen, den er zuletzt mit deutlich weniger Falten gesehen hatte.<br/>„Albus“, sagte er und seine neutrale Miene wurde zu einem finsteren Ausdruck. „Welch unerwartete Ehre.“<br/>Albus sah über seinen rüden Ton hinweg. Er wusste, dass ihm noch nicht alles verziehen worden war, was er getan hatte, auf seinem Weg nach oben.<br/>„Ich habe mich lediglich gefragt… ob du einen Tee für mich hast“, fragte er mit einem müden Lächeln.<br/>Sein Gegenüber hob die Augenbrauen. „Was ist los, Albus? Ärger im Paradies?“, fragte er.<br/>Albus‘ Lächeln wurde schmerzerfüllt. „Es ist schwer, sich zu verstecken, wenn einem die ganze Welt gehört“, gab er zu. „Lässt du mich nun ein?“<br/>Sein Gegenüber machte eine verdrießliche Miene und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Du könntest dir ohnehin Zugang verschaffen, wenn du es wölltest“, murrte er.<br/>„Aberforth. Bitte“, sagte Albus. „Ich brauche einfach eine Pause.“<br/>Sein Bruder bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick. Dann seufzte er ergeben und öffnete die Tür weiter. „Schon gut“, sagte er, „Komm rein.“<br/>„Danke“, sagte Albus aufrichtig.<br/>Und dann folgte er Aberforth in das alte Haus ihrer Eltern, das nach Arianas Tod wieder aufgebaut worden war. Die Explosion ihres Obscurus hatte es in Trümmer gerissen, als sie gestorben war.<br/>Albus hatte es gemeinsam mit Aberforth wieder aufgebaut. Hatte Zauber in das Haus gewebt, die seine Bewohner schützen sollten – und alle, die unter diesem Dach weilten. Ein kleines Zugeständnis an Aberforth, der den Zielen seines kleinen Bruders immer misstrauisch gegenüberstand. Und der einer der wenigen war, die mit Albus nicht einer Meinung sein konnten und trotzdem nicht von ihm oder Gellert überwacht wurden.<br/>Auf dieses Haus konnte man keinen Ortungszauber werfen. Man konnte nicht herausfinden, wie viele Leute sich darin befanden und man konnte sich nicht hineinstehlen, ohne, dass der Eigentümer es bemerkte. Es war eines der am besten gesicherten Häuser Großbritanniens – und vermutlich der Welt.<br/>Und doch war es bescheiden.<br/>Aberforth führte Albus in die Küche, bereitete dort Tee zu und reichte Albus eine Tasse.<br/>Albus nahm sie dankend entgegen, setzte sich auf den klapprigen Holzstuhl am kleinen Tisch nahe dem Fenster und schaute hinaus.<br/>Hier konnte er Gellerts Nähe nicht mehr fühlen, obwohl das Cottage nur ein paar Straßen weiter war.<br/>Und hier war er auch weit genug weg, damit ihn all das, was ihm über den Kopf gewachsen war, nicht mehr erdrückte.</p><p>Aberforth stellte keine Fragen.<br/>Er ließ Albus dort am Tisch sitzen, wo dieser vor sich hin starrte und sich fragte, wie es sein konnte, dass bereits der erste Tag des Urlaubs dermaßen katastrophal verlaufen war.<br/>Albus hatte die Eifersucht abgelegt, aber sie war von Trauer und Schmerz ersetzt worden. Nun fürchtete er nicht mehr, dass Gellert ihn weniger achtete als Newt. Weil er generell ein Problem mit Gellert zu haben schien. Eines, das tiefer ging. Albus‘ Eifersucht hatte immerhin mit der Frage begonnen, wann Gellert IHN das letzte Mal auf eine Unterlage geworfen hatte. Er würde es ihm nun bestimmt nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass er sich diese Leidenschaft für sich selbst wünschte. Dann wäre es nicht mehr aufrichtig, lediglich eine Gefälligkeit.<br/>Was sie hatten, war ein Kommunikationsproblem voller Missverständnisse, in dem sie sich gegenseitig falsch verstanden und sich Dinge unterstellten. Es tat weh, dass Gellert nicht hatte nachvollziehen können, was Albus in diesem Moment gebraucht hatte. Und das, obwohl er sonst so gut darin war, Albus‘ kleine Macken auszugleichen und ihn liebevoll zu umsorgen. Dass er wütend geworden war, weil Albus sein Handeln als Druckabbau bloßgestellt hatte, war etwas, das Albus sauer aufstieß. Also wurde Gellert neuerdings wütend, wenn er nicht bekam, was er wollte? War das die Arroganz, die daraus entstand, dass er mehr haben konnte als eine Person?<br/>Albus fühlte, wie sich seine Eingeweide verkrampften, während er versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, was Gellert in diesem Moment tat. Wenn sein Druck so furchtbar gewesen war, dass er es bei Newt und Albus versucht hatte, dann musste Albus nicht lang überlegen, wie Gellert wohl die Zeit nutzte. Und am Ende war es Albus lieber so. Dann würde er ihn nicht mehr damit bedrängen.</p><p>Als die Sonne sich dem Horizont näherte, sah Albus ein, dass er sich nicht ewig bei Aberforth würde verkriechen können. Er dankte ihm für den Tee, den er erhalten hatte (er war lang genug da gewesen, um mehrere Tassen zu trinken) und versprach, nicht allzu schnell wiederzukommen. Immerhin verband ihn mit seinem Bruder leider keine so tiefe Verbindung, wie er es sich wünschte und er machte sich keine Illusionen.<br/>Aberforth nickte nur und ließ ihn ziehen.<br/>Und Albus nutzte die letzten Sonnenstrahlen, um den Weg zurück zu Fuß zu gehen.<br/>Er sog die frühlingshafte Abendluft ein. Versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. An den Rest der Welt, der auf ihn angewiesen war. Sein Leben sollte sich nicht nur um Gellert drehen, auch, wenn er es sich wünschte.<br/>Und so beobachtete er die Vögel in den Bäumen und lauschte ihrem Gesang. Er sah den Bienen dabei zu, wie sie zu ihren Nestern zurückflogen. Er bemerkte, dass sich die Wolken rosa gefärbt hatten, während sie über ihn hinwegzogen.<br/>Und er sah einen roten Haarschopf in der Ferne auftauchen, der ihm sonderbar vertraut vorkam.<br/>Es ließ Albus sogar ein wenig schmunzeln, als er nähertrat.<br/>„Newt“, sprach er den jungen Mann an, der auf einer Wiese neben einem der Häuser stand und dort mit einem Baum zu reden schien.<br/>Newt wandte sich herum und auf seinem Gesicht erblühte ein Lächeln. „Oh, Albus!“, sagte er, drehte sich ganz um und nun sah Albus, womit er gesprochen hatte: Ein Bowtruckle saß auf seiner Hand.<br/>„Geht es dir besser?“, fragte Newt.<br/>Albus schmunzelte und nickte. Wie konnte er auch verneinen, wenn Newts begeistertes Funkeln ihn so sehr ansteckte.<br/>„Gellert sagte, du hättest Migräne bekommen“, berichtete Newt, während Albus zu ihm herantrat.<br/>Albus nickte erneut. „Ja, manchmal kommt das vor“, sagte er nichtssagend. Diese Lüge schien ihm angemessen, wenn man bedachte, wie sehr er sich heute den Kopf zermartert hatte.<br/>„Was treibst du denn hier draußen?“, fragte er schmunzelnd, „Das Cottage ist doch eine Straße weiter.“<br/>„Gellert sagte, hier gäbe es viele Zauberstabholz-Bäume“, erklärte Newt aufgeregt, „Pickett hat eben Bekanntschaft geschlossen.“ Und er deutete auf einige schüchterne Bowtruckles, die hinter Ästen und aus Löchern hervorlugen.<br/>Albus lachte leise. „Ich verstehe“, sagte er. Aber ihm war nicht danach, seine Rückkehr noch länger hinauszuzögern. „Bleib nicht mehr zu lang draußen, es wird bald dunkel“, sagte er und drückte Newt einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Nicht, dass wir uns Sorgen machen müssen.“<br/>Newt kicherte und nickte, während er errötete. Obwohl er sicher dachte, dass es übertrieben war. Immerhin hatte er schon schlimmeres erlebt als ein paar Bowtruckles.<br/>„Ist gut, ich komme gleich nach“, versprach er.<br/>„Gut“, sagte Albus zufrieden und setzte seinen Weg fort.<br/>Als er am Cottage ankam, zögerte er. Dann straffte er die Schultern. Er wollte nicht ewig davonlaufen. Er hatte nur eine Pause gebraucht. Also trat er ein.<br/>Er bemerkte Gellerts Nähe im benachbarten Raum, aber er war nicht bereit, ihm schon wieder gegenüber zu treten. Er hatte keine Lust auf weitere verletzende Worte aus beiden Richtungen und traute sich da im Moment selbst nicht so recht. Also ging er stattdessen ins Bad. Immerhin hatte er Urlaub.<br/>Er ließ sich eine Wanne ein, bestellte bei seiner Hauselfe einen Rotwein und versuchte dann, an seinem Entschluss, sich zu entspannen, den er während seines Spaziergangs gefasst hatte, festzuhalten, während er in das warme, schaumige Wasser sank und fühlte, wie es seine Muskeln entspannte.<br/>Als Holly nach einer halben Stunde Badens neben Albus‘ Wanne erschien und ihn darüber informierte, dass das Essen bereit sei, dankte er ihr und versuchte sich für eine neue Begegnung zu wappnen. Nun, sie würden nicht allein essen. Solang Newt bei ihnen war, würden sie sich vermutlich beide genug zusammenreißen, um sich nicht anzukeifen.<br/>Albus stieg aus der Wanne, ließ das Wasser verschwinden, trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch ab und warf dann den Bademantel über, ehe er im Schlafzimmer verschwand und sich frische Kleidung heraussuchte.<br/>Als er dann hinunter kam, bemerkte er, dass sowohl Newt als auch Gellert bereits am Tisch saßen.<br/>Er holte tief Luft, setzte einen betont entspannten Gesichtsausdruck auf und betrat den Raum.<br/>Newt bedankte sich eben bei Gellert für den Tipp mit den Zauberstabholz-Bäumen und schwärmte davon, dass Pickett neue Freundschaften geschlossen hatte.<br/>Sein Geplapper ließ Albus sogar ehrlich amüsiert schmunzeln. Er war froh, dass der junge Mann da war. Ohne ihn wäre die Stimmung nun deutlich gedrückter.<br/>Albus ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder und schwieg, weil er Newt nicht unterbrechen wollte.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hallo, ihr Lieben! ❤<br/>Bald ist Weihnachten und dann ist das Jahr 2020 schon fast vorbei. Wird auch langsam Zeit, oder? 😄<br/>Ich habe es dieses Jahr leider nicht geschafft, einen neuen Adventskalender zu schreiben, obwohl ich das wirklich gern gemacht hätte.<br/>Das Editieren für "Heat im Zoo", meinen Gayromance Alpha/Omega Roman, der am 9.1. auf Amazon erscheinen wird, hält mich immer noch auf Trapp.<br/>Aber, wie ihr wisst, habe ich letztes Jahr einen kleinen Fantastic-Beasts-Adventskalender geschrieben 😊 Und der ist immer noch aktuell. Ich habe ihn letztens wieder gelesen und mich darüber gefreut. Da sind einige Kurzgeschichten dabei, die ich wirklich recht gern mag 🥰<br/>Hier auf AO3 ist er in einer Serie zusammengefasst: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558429<br/>Vielleicht wollt ihr damit ja, so wie ich, ein wenig das Adventskalender-Türchen-öffnen-Gefühl wieder heraufbeschwören 😉.<br/>Liebe Grüße und ich wünsche euch eine schöne Adventszeit 🎄🎅<br/>Eure Jessica</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Oxfords und Brokat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus hat sich wieder beruhigt, aber die Stimmung ist gedrückt. Glücklicherweise kennt Gellert ihn gut genug, um Abhilfe zu schaffen. Mit etwas Glück beinhaltet diese Lösung mehr als eine Freude...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natürlich spürt Gellert Albus bereits von weitem, lange, bevor sich die Haustür des Cottages öffnete. Er selbst saß gerade im Wohnzimmer in einem der bequemen Ohrensessel und las ein Buch.<br/>
Dass Albus beschlossen hatte, diesen Abend bereits wieder zu kommen, stimmte ihn zuversichtlich. Gellert hatte bereits mit einer längeren Auszeit gerechnet.<br/>
Er hörte, wie Albus ins Bad verschwand und sich eine Wanne einließ, und beschloss, ihn in Ruhe baden zu lassen. Albus hatte um Abstand gebeten und Gellert wollte sich nicht abermals vorhalten lassen, dass er diesen Wunsch nicht respektierte.<br/>
Mit einem Seufzen konzentrierte er sich als wieder auf sein Buch.<br/>
Als wenige Minuten später Newt hineinkam, führte er ein wenig Smalltalk mit ihm, bis der Hauself verkündete, dass das Essen bereit wäre.<br/>
Er führte Newt ins Esszimmer und lauschte ihm bei seinen Erzählungen zu den Bowtrucklen.<br/>
Albus ließ nicht lang auf sich warten.<br/>
Ein unauffälliger Blick in seine Richtung verriet Gellert, dass sein Liebhaber noch immer angespannt war – auch, wenn er es so gut überspielte, dass es Newt nicht auffallen würde.<br/>
An Newt gewandt sagte er: „Es freut mich, dass es dir und deinen Freunden hier so gut gefällt."<br/>
Newt nickte eifrig. „Vielleicht kann ich Pickett hier endlich auswildern. Er hing sonst immer so sehr an mir, aber hier hatte er das erste Mal Anzeichen von Interesse an den anderen Bowtruckles gezeigt. Eventuell passen sie einfach besser zu ihm als seine eigentliche Familie. Und sie schienen ihn zu mögen.“<br/>
Gellert lächelte über diese Begeisterung.<br/>
„Warum nicht?“, sagte er nickend, „Er wäre hier ungestört und hier herrscht ein mildes Klima."<br/>
Das Essen erschien auf ihren Tellern und brachte Newt um eine Antwort.<br/>
Gellert nutzte die Pause und fragte an Albus gerichtet: „Geht es dir besser?“<br/>
Albus nickte. „Ja“, sagte er. Er klang schon deutlich friedfertiger als vorhin noch. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte eine winzige Ahnung eines Lächelns. Kleiner als sein sonst so typisches immerwährendes Schmunzeln, aber immerhin ein Anfang. Es nahm ein Stück der Anspannung von Gellert und ersetzte sie durch Erleichterung.<br/>
Einen Moment lang begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Dann senkte Albus den seinen auf seinen Teller. Er widmete sich seinem Essen, ungewöhnlich wortkarg.<br/>
Sonst sorgte er stets dafür, dass andere sich wohlfühlten – nicht nur bei Events, auch bei gelegentlichen Essen. Dass er dafür nun nicht die Kraft zu haben schien, entging Gellert nicht.<br/>
Er übernahm die Aufgabe, für friedliche, entspannte Stimmung zu sorgen, indem er Newt weitere Fragen zu seinen Tierwesen stellte.<br/>
Als Albus sich dann am Ende des Essens mit dem Hinweis auf seine ‚Migräne‘ für die Nacht verabschiedete, sah Gellert ihm zwar hinterher, machte sich aber deutlich weniger Sorgen als den Tag über. Albus war emotionaler als er, war es immer gewesen. Etwas zu verarbeiten, dauerte bei ihm länger. Dass er wieder da war, sich sogar recht wohl zu fühlen schien und nicht so wirkte, als würde er davonlaufen wollen (wie am Morgen), war schon mehr, als Gellert heute Abend erwartet hatte.<br/>
Gellert wandte sich wieder Newt zu, der milde besorgt drein sah. Um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, und weil es zu früh war, um sich ebenfalls zu verabschieden, bot er ihm eine Runde Zauberschach an. Sie saßen auf der Veranda, unterhielten sich, während sie spielten und tranken ein Glas Wein. Als es später wurde und nicht mehr allzu unhöflich war, sich zurück zu ziehen, verabschiedete sich auch Gellert ins Bett.<br/>
Als er in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer trat, war das Licht bereits gelöscht. Leise machte sich Gellert mit wenigen magischen Handgriffen im Dunkeln bettfertig, dann kam er zu ihm unter die große Decke.</p><p>*</p><p>Der Tag war emotional aufwühlend für Albus gewesen. Mittlerweile war er über den Punkt hinweg, an dem er sich fragte, ob Gellert Newt mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Selbst, wenn es so wäre… Albus hatte einen Tag lang Zeit gehabt, über alles nachzudenken. Und obwohl er Gellert noch immer die eine oder andere Sache übelnahm, war ihm nun deutlicher bewusst, wie schwer er es ihm selbst gemacht hatte. Und dass er die Vorstöße, die Gellert gewagt hatte, nicht so gewürdigt hatte, wie Gellert es verdient hatte. Es nahm ihm nicht den dumpfen Schmerz und die Enttäuschung darüber, dass Gellert ihn so misszuverstehen schien. Aber es relativierte alles ein wenig. Er wollte nicht länger die Energie aufbringen, sich zu fragen, wie ihr Stand war.<br/>
Deshalb zog Albus frühen Schlaf vor. Also verabschiedete er sich, wünschte beiden eine gute Nacht und stieg dann die Treppe zu den Schlafzimmern hoch.<br/>
Erst, als er im weichen Bett lag, fiel wieder ein Stück der Anspannung von ihm ab, die ihn während des Essens in Atem gehalten hatte. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, einfach so zu tun, als sei dieser seltsame Tag nicht passiert.<br/>
Albus hatte Newt gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil er ihm heute keine besonders angenehme Gesellschaft gewesen war. Vielleicht wäre er im Schloss doch besser aufgehoben gewesen. Aber da der junge Mann sich glücklicherweise so gut mit seinen Tierwesen beschäftigen konnte und stetig neue kennenlernte, war das wohl eher ein kleineres Übel.<br/>
Das war auch nicht der Grund, der ihn nicht schlafen ließ.<br/>
Vielmehr war es sein Geist, der sich stetig um seine Gefühle drehte und die Worte wiederholte, die Gellert und er sich vorhin an den Kopf geworfen hatten.<br/>
Als Gellert irgendwann, Albus musste schon lange dort gelegen und vor sich hin gegrübelt haben, endlich hineinkam und sich zu ihm legte, überwand Albus seine Zurückhaltung. Er drehte sich zu ihm herum und schmiegte sich an ihn, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf die Schulterspitze setzte. Er war des Streitens müde.<br/>
Ohne zu zögern, legte Gellert einen Arm um ihn und quittierte den Kuss mit einem, den er auf Albus‘ Stirn setzte.<br/>
„Gute Nacht, Liebling", murmelte er gegen Albus Schopf.<br/>
„Gute Nacht, Darling“, antwortete Albus leise. Und weil er nicht verschweigen wollte, wo er gewesen war, setzte er hinzu: „Aberforth lässt grüßen.“<br/>
Es war ein weiteres Zeichen seiner friedlichen Absichten, dass er Gellert ins Vertrauen zog, was seinen Fluchtort anging. Wenn es sich Gellert nicht ohnehin hatte denken können...<br/>
Gellert schwieg einen Moment. Albus ahnte, dass ihn die Aussage überraschte.<br/>
„Tut er das?“, murmelte er, während er sanft über Albus Rücken strich. „Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen."<br/>
„Auf seine Art“, relativierte Albus seine Worte. „Aber immerhin reichte die familiäre Verbundenheit aus, um mir einen Tee anzubieten. Oder mehrere…“ Er gluckste. „Ich würde allerdings nicht behaupten, dass wir in den letzten Stunden mehr gesprochen haben als in den letzten Jahren.“<br/>
„Dann muss ich mich also nicht auf eine baldige Einladung zum Nachmittagstee einstellen?", fragte Gellert neckend.<br/>
Er setzte Albus einen weiteren Kuss auf die Schläfe.<br/>
„Tat es dir gut ihn wieder zu sehen?"<br/>
Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. Es hatte gutgetan, mal in einer ganz fremden Umgebung zu sein, in der ihn nichts an Gellert erinnerte. Es hatte ihn ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und all die Dinge bringen lassen, die ihn beschäftigten.<br/>
„Ich habe erkannt, dass ich überreagiert habe“, gestand er schließlich leise, auch, wenn es nicht die Antwort auf die Frage war. „Und bedaure es, wie ich mich verhalten habe.“ Mit diesen Worten schmiegte er sich näher an Gellert heran. Immerhin hatte dieser sich solche Mühe gegeben, ihn zu überzeugen, wie wichtig Albus ihm war. Und Albus hatte es nicht so angemessen gewürdigt, wie er es hätte tun sollen. Dafür, dass Gellert selten genug solche Worte sagte, hatte Albus sich sehr uneinsichtig gezeigt – getrieben von seiner giftigen Eifersucht.<br/>
Er fühlte Gellerts Hand unter dem Kinn, als dieser es anhob.<br/>
Bereitwillig folgte Albus der Bewegung und ließ sich einen Kuss auf die Lippen setzen.<br/>
„Ich bin froh, dass es dir besser geht, Liebling", flüsterte Gellert. Er strich ihm sanft durchs Haar, dass Albus‘ Kopfhaut kribbelte. „Möchtest du in Zukunft etwas an unserem Umgang mit Newt ändern?"<br/>
Albus war dankbar, dass Gellert weiter auf ihn zukam. Die Frage zeugte von ehrlicher Anteilnahme und er liebte ihn dafür.<br/>
„Es stört mich nicht, dass du dich ihm näherst, wie du es vorhin getan hast“, sagte er leise und seufzte dann. „Ich schätze, ich möchte dabei nur nicht das Gefühl haben, außen vor zu bleiben.“ Nicht, dass er Gellert da einen Vorwurf machen konnte. Er erinnerte sich noch deutlich an den fragenden Blick, mit dem Gellert ihn am Morgen bedacht hatte. Und die ausgestreckte Hand, die Albus nur kurz gedrückt hatte.<br/>
Gellert zog Albus etwas näher an sich.<br/>
„Ich werde darauf achten", versicherte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Albus. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir morgen gemeinsam nach London reisen? Für eine kleine Shoppingtour?"<br/>
Albus‘ Herz schlug höher.<br/>
„Wie könnte ich da ablehnen?“, säuselte er und küsste ihn entschiedener. Er genoss es, dass Gellert ihn näher zog. Er kannte Albus einfach zu gut. Und dass er noch zusätzlich darauf achten wollte, Albus nicht zu vergessen, obwohl er nichts falsch gemacht hatte, machte Albus noch glücklicher, als die Aussicht auf ein entspannter Stadtbummel es vermochte.</p><p> </p><p>Als Albus am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich so glücklich, wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Zugegeben, seit Newt bei ihnen war, war er generell in besserer Stimmung, weil es aufregend gewesen war, ihn für sich zu gewinnen.<br/>
Aber die erste Begeisterung hatte sich bald auf ein Normalmaß heruntergeregelt und es war ja auch nicht so, als wäre Albus vorher einsam gewesen. Neben Gellert aufzuwachen (falls der Mann nicht beim Morgengrauen aufstand, wie es seine Gewohnheit war) reichte oft schon, um bester Laune zu sein. Aber heute schien es, als wäre das Gewitter, das ihm gestern ins Herz geregnet hatte, endgültig abgezogen.</p><p>*</p><p>Gellert klopfte sich am nächsten Morgen für seinen Vorschlag innerlich auf die Schulter. Er war froh, dass es Albus wieder besser zu gehen schien. Obwohl ‚besser‘ gar kein Ausdruck war. Im Vergleich zum Vortag war es ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht. Gellert genoss Albus‘ überschwängliche Stimmung bereits beim Aufwachen, als sie kuschelnd im Bett lagen, während sie sich von den Sonnenstrahlen wärmen ließen.<br/>
Anscheinend war die Shoppingtour durch London genau der richtige Vorschlag gewesen, zumindest wenn man von Albus‘ Euphorie und leichter Ungeduld beim Frühstück ausging. Er war bester Laune, während er Newt in ihren Plan einweihte, heute nach London zu reisen und ein wenig Geld auszugeben. Dann legten sie Unkenntlichzauber auf sich, damit sie in der Hauptstadt nicht direkt erkannt wurden. So etwas konnte lästig sein.<br/>
Und als sie direkt ins Herz von London apparierten, in Albus‘ Lieblingsviertel, in dem die exklusivsten Modeläden zu finden waren, hörte er Albus unverkennbar glückselig aufseufzen.<br/>
Es dauerte nicht lange ehe Albus bereits vor dem ersten Schaufenster stand und nachdenklich die neuste Kollektion begutachtete.<br/>
Schmunzelnd sah Gellert zu Newt hinüber, der ganz fasziniert Albus anstarrte.<br/>
Wie sehr Albus aufgeblüht war, schien auch Newt nicht entgangen zu sein. Gellert schmunzelte in sich hinein. Albus war sich seiner einnehmenden Wirkung sonst stets bewusst. Aber wie sehr sein Strahlen nun alle in seinen Bann schlug, Gellert und Newt eingeschlosen, bemerkte er vermutlich nicht einmal, zu sehr war er abgelenkt von den Schaufenstern vor sich.<br/>
Gellert beugte sich zu Newt hinüber und murmelte amüsiert: „Warte ab, bis wir im Laden sind. So glücklich wirst du Albus nur sehr selten sehen."<br/>
Newt kicherte leise.<br/>
Sie folgten Albus in den Laden, der bereits an den Auslagen vorbeischwebte, vollkommen in seinem Element.<br/>
Als sich einer der Angestellten näherte, um seine Unterstützung anzubieten, schenkte ihm Albus ein huldvolles Lächeln. Er beugte sich zu ihm, informierte ihn, wer er und Gellert waren, und dann beobachtete Gellert zufrieden, wie der Unkenntlichkeitszauber für den Blick des Angestellten wegschmolz und sich seine Augen ungläubig weiteten, ehe er sich eilig mehrmals verbeugte.<br/>
Es hatte so viele Vorteile, sie zu sein. Nach außen hin behielt Gellert eine kühle Miene, während er seinen Blick milde interessiert durch den Laden wandern ließ.<br/>
Albus ließ sich von dem Verkäufer die neuste Kollektion zeigen und auch die, die noch nicht veröffentlicht worden war. Sein Faible für gutgeschnittene Anzüge und Dreiteiler hatte immerhin dazu geführt, dass das Schloss ein paar volle Kleiderschränke beherbergte. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ein Ende in Sicht war. Gellert sollte es recht sein. Es war ein verhältnismäßig kleines Laster, außerdem hatten sie das Geld.<br/>
Albus griff nach dem smaragdgrünen Brokatstoff, der fein bestickt war, und wandte sich zu Gellert herum.<br/>
„Was hältst du davon?“, fragte er.<br/>
Gellert trat er mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen zu Albus, begutachtete kurz den Stoff und schenkte seinem Partner dann ein kleines Lächeln.<br/>
„Ich bin mir sicher, die Farbe wird dir wunderbar stehen."<br/>
Albus schmunzelte. Er nickte und wandte sich an den Verkäufer.<br/>
„Ich werde es anprobieren“, verkündete er.<br/>
Während der Angestellte Albus nach hinten zu den Umkleiden begleitete, wandte sich Gellert zu Newt.<br/>
„Komm." Er legte ihm eine Hand in den Rücken und schob ihn zu einer kleinen Sitzecke vor den Kabinen. Kaum, dass sie saßen, kam bereits ein anderer Angestellter zu ihnen und fragte Gellert, ob er ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen dürfe.<br/>
„Kaffee, bitte", antwortete er knapp, aber höflich.<br/>
Lang mussten sie nicht warten.<br/>
Als wenig später der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde, erblickte er Albus, der eine Hand über Kopfhöhe gegen die Wand legte und die andere auf seiner Hüfte platzierte, während er elegant einen Fuß über Kreuz vor den anderen stellte. Es brachte seinen Körper so sehr in eine elegant geschwungene, verführerische S-Form, dass Gellert die körperliche Wirkung augenblicklich fühlte.<br/>
„Also?“, schnurrte Albus, „Was sagt ihr?“ Er schenkte ihnen ein unschuldiges Lächeln.<br/>
Albus liebte die Bühne. Und Gellert liebte es, ihn dort zu sehen.<br/>
Er ließ seinen Blick über dessen verführerisch positionierten Körper schweifen.<br/>
„Ich hatte Recht. Die Farbe steht dir ausgezeichnet", kommentierte er die Auswahl, ehe er einen Schluck Kaffee trank.<br/>
'Auch, wenn ich ihn dir sicher sehr schnell wieder ausziehen würde...' setzte er in einer mentalen Botschaft an Albus hinzu.<br/>
‘Ein Grund mehr‘, kommentierte Albus.<br/>
Laut sagte er: „Dann sind wir uns einig. Gekauft.“<br/>
Albus probierte noch drei weitere Anzüge an, ehe er die Lust daran verlor. Dann ließ er den Verkäufer kommen, damit er Maß nahm, bevor Albus ihn anwies, die Anzüge entsprechend anzupassen, ehe er seinen Hauselfen schicken würde, sie abzuholen.<br/>
Als das getan und die Anzüge bezahlt waren, trat er, gefolgt von Gellert und Newt, zurück auf die Straße. In den hellen Sonnenschein.<br/>
Er streckte die Nase dem Licht entgegen und seufzte zufrieden.<br/>
„Nun, das war erfolgreich“, sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln und wandte sich zu den beiden herum. „Ich denke, ich werde passende Schuhe für die neuen Anzüge brauchen. Damit ich auf dem nächsten Empfang nicht dadurch glänze, dass ich ein Paar aus dem letzten Jahr trage.“<br/>
Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte.<br/>
„Das wollen wir unseren Gästen natürlich nicht antun, Liebling", stimmte er amüsiert zu und deutete mit einer Geste an, dass er sie zum nächsten Laden führen solle.</p><p>*</p><p>Newt musste zugeben, dass er fasziniert davon war, wie Albus sich vollkommen in seiner Begeisterung zu verlieren schien und ihn eine Aura umgab, die Newt einmal mehr begreifen ließ, wie es Albus gelungen war, so viele Politiker schon früh auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er hatte diese Stimmung an sich, in der alles möglich schien. Alles greifbar, alles erreichbar. Das wohnte ihm auch sonst inne, aber heute explodierte es geradezu aus ihm heraus und Newt konnte nicht fortsehen.<br/>
Aber er war zugleich auch überwältigt von der schieren Auswahl an teurer und exquisiter Kleidung, die sich ihnen bot. Wie gut sie Albus stand. Wie ungeheuer anziehend all das den Präsidenten machte. Und wie wenig Newt den Blick von ihm abwenden konnte. Newt hielt sich mit hochrotem Kopf im Hintergrund und hoffte, dass seine roten Wangen den anderen beiden nicht auffielen. Doch sie schienen so mit sich und der Kleidung beschäftigt, dass da keine Gefahr zu bestehen schien.<br/>
Wie schnell Albus teure Anzüge kaufte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ließ Newt den Atem stocken. Er selbst machte sich nicht sonderlich viel aus Geld, aber beeindruckend war es dennoch.<br/>
Und dann die Schuhe!<br/>
Irgendwann, nachdem sie beinahe eine Stunde in einem teuren Schuhladen zugebracht hatten, saß Albus inmitten einer Auswahl an Schuhen aller Art und schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich zu entscheiden. Vor ihm lagen Oxford-Schuhe, Schuhe mit schicken Schnallen, glänzende Schuhe aus Drachenleder oder Basiliskenhaut, Budapester und endlos viele andere, die ihn alle auf die eine oder andere Art zu reizen schienen. Und er blickte nachdenklich auf sie herab und grübelte, als würde er abwägen.<br/>
Gellert schien es absolut nicht zu stören, dass er eine untätige Stunde damit verbrachte, Albus bei seiner ‚schweren‘ Entscheidung zuzusehen. Mit einem seligen Lächeln stand er neben ihm und schaute ihm zu, als wäre er nirgends lieber als hier mit Albus.<br/>
Newt bemerkte, dass er Gellert noch nie so hatte lächeln sehen. Es war ein sehr warmes, liebevolles Lächeln, das eigens für Albus reserviert zu sein schien. Obwohl sie nach außen hin Distanz wahrten, entging Newt doch nicht, wie nah sie sich waren. Emotional gesehen. Es war faszinierend. Und Newt fragte sich immer noch, womit er es verdient hatte, bei ihnen zu sein und ihr Interesse zu bekommen, wo sie füreinander doch alles zu sein schienen, was sie je wollten.<br/>
Als Albus nach einer weiteren halben Stunde schließlich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, wurden zwei Drittel der Schuhe gekauft und der Rest im Laden zurückgelassen.<br/>
Sie traten auf die Straße heraus – ohne Einkaufstüten. Die Hauselfen würden die Schuhe abholen.<br/>
Albus holte tief Luft und wandte sich zu seinen Begleitern herum, als würde er sich jetzt erst erinnern, dass er nicht allein war. Sein Blick traf Newt.<br/>
Ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen. Er schmunzelte.<br/>
„Ich denke…“, sagte er langsam, „… die Gelegenheit ist günstig, dich ebenfalls neu einzukleiden. Meinst du nicht auch?“<br/>
Newt errötete unter Albus‘ plötzlicher Aufmerksamkeit. Albus hatte heute so einen Elan und strahlte solche Zufriedenheit und Selbstsicherheit aus, dass er sich geblendet fühlte.<br/>
Zögernd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Danke“, murmelte er, „Aber… das ist wirklich nicht nötig.“<br/>
Immerhin war er nicht deshalb mitgekommen. Und neben dem kleinen unwichtigen Detail, dass Gellert und Albus es sich anzugewöhnen schienen, ihm die eine oder andere Sache wortlos zu bezahlen (und er ahnte, dass es dieses Mal nicht anders sein würde), fühlte er sich nicht sonderlich wohl mit der Vorstellung, so im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, wie Albus es heute den ganzen Tag über tat.<br/>
Mit einem leisen Lachen legte ihm Gellert einen Arm über die Schulter. Das half nicht gerade dabei, dass Newts Wangen weniger rot wurden.<br/>
„Oh, ich denke doch", stimmte er Albus‘ Idee zu. „Du arbeitest jetzt im Schloss. Da ist eine gute Garderobe nicht verkehrt. Und wenn es nur eine ordentliche Abendgarderobe ist."<br/>
Er zwinkerte Newt zu, der fahrig den Blick senkte.<br/>
Ergeben nickte er, während er auf seine Schuhe starrte.<br/>
„Okay“, murmelte er. Wenn es wichtig war, dass er sich ab und an in etwas Schickeres kleidete, solang er im Schloss wohnte, wollte er sich dagegen natürlich nicht sträuben. Und dass beide sich stets von ihrer elegantesten Seite präsentierten, war ihm vorher schon aufgefallen.<br/>
Albus schmunzelte zufrieden. „Sehr schön“, flötete er und wies dann auf ein Geschäft, in dem sie bisher noch nicht waren. „Lass uns dort hinein gehen.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging er voran.<br/>
Gellert nahm den Arm von Newts Schultern, legte ihm aber stattdessen eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter und schob ihn auf den Laden zu.<br/>
Wie schon in den beiden Läden zuvor, stellte Albus sich dem Personal vor und schob dann ausnahmsweise Newt ins Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, mit der Bitte, ihn einzukleiden.<br/>
Man schlug ihnen diverse Stoffe und Schnitte vor und am Ende riet Albus ihm zu einem Dreiteiler in seidigem Dunkelblau, mit dem Newt in die Umkleidekabine geschoben wurde.<br/>
Newt, der von all den Stoffen, Schnitten und den Meinungen der Verkäufer überfordert gewesen war, hatte Mühe, nun einzuschätzen, wie ihm der Anzug gefiel. Er trug solche Dinge für gewöhnlich nicht.<br/>
Unsicher sah er seinem Spiegelbild entgegen. Der Anzug war definitiv das Edelste, was er je getragen hatte. Aber er hatte keinen Schimmer, ob er darin gut aussah. Sich in dieser Aufmachung zu sehen, war… befremdlich. Es schien nicht so recht zu ihm zu passen.<br/>
Sicher würde Albus das ähnlich sehen.<br/>
„Und, Newt?“, fragte er nach einiger Zeit, in der man sie bereits schon ungestört im hinteren Teil des Ladens allein gelassen hatte.<br/>
Newt wollte sie beide, nachdem Albus nachgefragt hatte, nicht länger warten lassen.<br/>
Also holte er tief Luft, langte nach dem Vorhang und schob ihn weit genug zur Seite, um den Kopf hindurchstecken.<br/>
„Ich bin mir nicht… sicher“, murmelte er.<br/>
Albus hob eine Augenbraue.<br/>
„Du bist dir nicht sicher?“, wiederholte er mit einem Schmunzeln, erhob sich und ging geschäftig auf Newt zu. Er zog den Vorhang ganz auf und ließ den Blick über Newts Gestalt wandern.<br/>
Newt wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich… ich denke, das passt nicht zu mir…“, murmelte er nervös und trat von einem Bein aufs andere.<br/>
Albus schmunzelte breiter. „Irrtum, Liebes“, sagte er, trat weiter vor, sodass Newt in die Tiefe der geräumigen Kabine zurückweichen musste und warf Gellert einen auffordernden Blick zu.<br/>
„Komm, Darling, sieh ihn dir an“, sagte er mit einem sonderbar verruchten Unterton in der Stimme.<br/>
Mit einem Lächeln erhob sich auch Gellert und schlenderte dann hinüber zur Kabine, wo er sich mit einem Arm an der Wand der Kabine abstützte und über Albus Schulter hinein lugte. Er ließ seinen Blick über Newt gleiten, der nervös vor ihnen stand.<br/>
„Sei so gut und dreh dich einmal, Liebes", forderte er Newt mit einem Schmunzeln auf.<br/>
Nachdem nun nicht nur Albus sondern auch Gellert ihn in so kurzer Zeit bei diesem Kosenamen genannt hatten, war sich Newt sicher, dass seine Wangen erneut verräterisch glühten. Er nickte schwach, kam dem Wunsch nach und drehte sich langsam.<br/>
Sie hatten ihn angesehen, als wäre er interessant. Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was daran interessant sein konnte, dass er in einem Anzug hierstand, der überhaupt nicht sein sonstiger Stil war.<br/>
Beinahe fühlte er sich an die Einkäufe mit seinem Bruder erinnert, der auch darauf bestanden hatte, dass Newt wenigstens einen ordentlichen Anzug im Schrank hatte.<br/>
Mit dem Unterschied, dass dieser Anzug hier so teuer war, dass Newt den Preis lieber nicht genau wissen wollte. Dass sich der Stoff tatsächlich weitaus angenehmer und passender an ihn schmiegte, als hätte man ihn auf Newts Leib geschneidert.<br/>
Und seine Begleitung äußerte sich deutlich wohlwollender als Theseus es damals getan hatte.<br/>
Newt hob zögernd den Kopf und sah in den Spiegel, dem er nun gegenüberstand.<br/>
Er machte Gellert und Albus hinter sich aus.<br/>
Als Albus‘ Blick dem seinen begegnete, senkte Newt eilig wieder den Kopf.<br/>
Albus lachte leise. „Kein Grund, so schüchtern zu sein“, sagte er sanft, trat nach vorn und legte Newt eine Hand in den unteren Rücken. Er ließ den Blick über die Schulternaht, den eleganten Kragen und die Nähte an der Taille wandern und nickte, während er an Newt vorbei trat und vor ihm stehen blieb. Seine Hand war noch immer auf Tuchfühlung, strich von Newts Taille über den Saum des Jacketts und damit Newts Brust hinauf.<br/>
Unter Newts Kinn blieb sie liegen und hob es an, bis der Jüngere ihn ansah.<br/>
„Es steht dir ausgesprochen gut, Liebes“, sagte er und obwohl er den Unglauben in Newt Augen sah, ließ er sich davon nicht abbringen.<br/>
Er nickte noch einmal bekräftigend. „Wirklich“, sagte er und seine Hand wanderte flach wieder Newts bedeckte Brust hinunter.<br/>
„Nicht wahr, Darling?“, fragte er schmunzelnd an Gellert gewandt, ohne Newt aus den Augen zu lassen.<br/>
„Zum Anbeißen", kommentierte Gellert schnurrend.<br/>
Albus‘ Hand, die seinen Körper entlang wanderte, hatte Newt bereits in innerlichen Aufruhr gebracht. Aber Gellerts sehr eindeutige Worte, die in eine Richtung gingen, die ihn an andere Momente erinnerten (im Schloss auf ihrem breiten Sofa), machten es nur noch schlimmer.<br/>
Beschämt senkte er den Kopf wieder.<br/>
Er konnte nur schwer damit umgehen, so sehr in ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit zu sein.<br/>
Auf… diese Weise. Es machte ihn nervös und unsicher. Immerhin gingen ihnen solche Worte so leicht von den Lippen. Solche Berührungen taten sie ganz leichtfertig. Newt wusste gar nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.<br/>
„Ich denke, den Anzug nehmen wir“, sagte Albus samten und trat einen Schritt vor, sodass ihn nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Newt trennten. Seine Hand wanderte unter das Jackett und strich über die Weste an Newts schmaler Taille.<br/>
„Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn wir dich nicht in Zukunft noch einmal so zu sehen bekämen“, raunte er ihm zu. Newt durchlief ein Schauer.<br/>
Er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Berührung in seinem Rücken ausmachte, zusätzlich zu der an seiner Seite. Gellerts Hand.<br/>
Ihm wurde allmählich sehr warm und er fühlte, dass er den Anzug auf eine Weise auszufüllen begann, für die dieser nicht vorgesehen war. Es wurde eng in seinem Schritt. Kein Wunder, so, wie Albus ihn ansah. So, wie sie beide zu ihm sprachen und die Augen auf ihm hatten.<br/>
Newts Blick flackerte abermals zum Spiegel hin. Als er dort Gellerts dunklem Blick begegnete, senkte er eilig den Kopf wieder.<br/>
Albus hatte mittlerweile die Hand von seiner Seite fortgezogen, ließ sie über Newts Bauch wandern und Newt fühlte, wie es das Kribbeln verstärkte, das seinen Körper durchlief.<br/>
Er versteifte sich, betete, dass sein Körper vielleicht langsamer und weniger eindeutig reagieren möge.<br/>
Und zuckte dann beschämt zurück, als Albus‘ Hand über seinen Hosenbund strich und Newt Gefahr lief, dass die Beule, die sich in seiner Hose gebildet hatte, allzu schnell entdeckt werden würde.<br/>
Er stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts und stieß gegen Gellerts breite Brust, was ihn überrascht aufkeuchen ließ. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust.<br/>
Nun erinnerte er sich daran, dass es zu seinem Nachteil war, dass Gellert vor dem Eingang der Kabine stand und nicht Albus. Er würde Newt nicht fliehen lassen. Stattdessen lachte er leise und dunkel.<br/>
Mit einem Schlucken versteifte sich Newt, wo er war, fühlte die Wärme in seinem Rücken und bemerkte, dass Albus nähergekommen war und abermals die Distanz zwischen ihnen überwunden hatte.<br/>
„Flieh nicht vor mir“, schnurrte er Newt zu. Es war ein sanfter Befehl, keine Bitte. Seine Hand wanderte tiefer. Newt kniff die Augen zusammen. Er war verunsichert. Er war angetörnt. Er war so vieles gleichzeitig, dass es ihn vollkommen überforderte.<br/>
Newt hob die Hände, als wollte er Albus abwehren, aber vielmehr war es der Drang, sich festzuhalten, weil er nicht sicher war, ob seine weichen Knie ihn noch lange tragen würden.<br/>
Er legte die Hände zaghaft auf Albus‘ Schultern, in Ermangelung anderer Möglichkeiten, sich an Dingen festzuklammern, und keuchte auf, als er zugleich eine Hand an seinem Schritt und eine in seinem Nacken fühlte. Gellerts Hand war von seinem Rücken hinaufgestrichen und hielt ihn nun in einem sicheren, aber nicht groben Griff. Sein Daumen strich über Newts Haut und jagte ihm heiß-kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Newts Nervenenden kribbelten. Es brachte ihn ganz durcheinander. Die Hand, die sich so forsch auf seinen Schritt gelegt hatte, führte ihm seinen eigenen Druck noch deutlicher vor Augen und sandte feine Blitze durch seinen Unterleib.<br/>
Mit heißen Wangen und am ganzen Körper bebend vor Anspannung und Aufregung, biss Newt sich hart auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste nicht, wo er hinsehen sollte. Wohin er sich bewegen sollte. Überall waren Albus oder Gellert, ließen ihm keine Möglichkeit, einen Moment Luft zu holen, oder vor diesen überwältigenden Eindrücken zu flüchten, die ihn nun ganz schwummrig machten.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ein Anzug mit Folgen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus kann nicht länger die Finger von Newt lassen. Er hat lang genug darauf gewartet, sein Geschenk auszupacken ...<br/>Die Frage ist nur, ob das Geschenk bereit ist, es mitzumachen?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo ihr Süßen!<br/>Hier das nächste Kapitel unserer Dreier-Geschichte.<br/>Und holla die Waldfee, es wird eine Dreier-Geschichte!<br/>Kleine Warnung: Wenn ihr das hier lest, zieht vorher eure dicken Pullover aus und stellt die Heizung ab, damit ihr nicht an Überhitzung sterbt ;) Es wird heiß!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Show me how you like it done</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're all mine</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll make you feel like you're the one</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Take off your clothes</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Give me your trust</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Look me in the eyes and confess your lust"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>('Do it for me' - Rosenfeld)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*****</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In einer langsamen, erkundenden Handbewegung strich Albus‘ Hand seine harte Länge entlang. Newts Glied zuckte unter der Berührung. Er verkrampfte die Hände. Ein atemloses Stöhnen entwich ihm, das er nur halb durch seine zusammengepressten Lippen hatte dämpfen können.<br/>Merlin, das hier machte ihn ganz wuschig! Albus‘ Berührungen und seine Aufmerksamkeit, Gellerts Wärme in seinem Rücken… Newt wusste gar nicht, wo ihm der Kopf stand!<br/>Albus beugte sich weiter vor und setzte Newt einen heißen Kuss auf den Hals. Es ließ Newt erschaudern.<br/>Doch dann nahm er plötzlich die Hand fort und lehnte sich langsam zurück.<br/>Als Newt ihm verstohlen einen Blick zuwarf, ließ er noch einmal die Augen über Newts Anzug wandern und sagte mit deutlich geschäftigerer Stimme: „Wir kaufen den Anzug.“<br/>Er schaute Newt in die Augen und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.<br/>„Behalte ihn an“, sagte er. „Wir warten an der Kasse auf dich.“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du braucht ja vermutlich noch eine Minute.“<br/>Newt starrte ihn an. Signalisierte ihm Albus gerade, dass er die Lust verloren hatte?<br/>Er wusste, dass er hätte froh sein sollen, dass Albus ihm nun den Abstand gab, den er sich gerade noch gewünscht hatte. Den Freiraum und die Luft zum Atmen.<br/>Aber stattdessen fühlte er dumpfe Enttäuschung und das Gefühl, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Es legte sich unangenehm in seinen Magen, während er beobachtete, wie Albus Anstalten machte, die Kabine zu verlassen.<br/>So unsicher und nervös, wie er war, nickte er nur auf die Worte. Und war sich sicher, dass er spätestens jetzt die Minute nicht mehr zum Abkühlen brauchte. Sondern, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Und um zu begreifen, was eben geschehen war.<br/>Beschämung stieg in ihm auf.<br/>„Beeil dich, Honey“, hörte er Gellert hinter sich sagen, als Albus bereits an ihnen vorbei gegangen war. Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht mahnenden Tonfall. „Es wäre schade, wenn wir den ganzen Tag hier verbrächten."<br/>Newt warf ihm im Spiegel einen verstohlenen, hilflosen Blick zu. Gellert zwinkerte ihm zu, dann drehte auch er sich herum.<br/>Hinter ihm fiel der Vorhang zu und Newt war mit sich, seiner Erregung und seiner Scham allein.<br/>Newt starrte noch lange im Spiegel auf den Vorhang, der sich hinter Gellert zugezogen hatte, und versuchte, sich zu sammeln.<br/>Das war nicht so leicht.<br/>Er betrachtete den Anzug, den er trug und schluckte.<br/>Newt war wirklich nicht gut darin, Menschen zu verstehen, stellte er abermals fest.<br/>Erst noch hatte es so ausgesehen, als… würde der Anzug Albus gefallen. Zumindest hatte er stärker reagiert als Gellert, den Newt bis zuletzt nicht hatte lesen können.<br/>Aber dann hatte er so abrupt aufgehört.<br/>Hatte es an Newt gelegen? Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht?<br/>Wenn er daran dachte, wo Albus‘ Hand zuletzt gewesen war, brannten ihm wieder die Wangen.<br/>„Merlin, gib mir Kraft“, hauchte er und legte sich die Hände aufs Gesicht, um sich dahinter zu verstecken.<br/>Dann atmete er tief durch. Es war schwer, auszumachen, was er alles fühlte. Erregung… die heftig abgeflaut war, weil ihn das Gefühl beschlichen hatte, nicht genug zu sein. Nicht genug, um Albus und Gellert irgendwie… zufriedenzustellen. Warum sonst hatte Albus aufgehört?<br/>Aber hätte er weitermachen sollen? Hier in einer öffentlichen Umkleide?<br/>Mercy Lewis, natürlich nicht!<br/>Als Newt auch nach 5 Minuten nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass er irgendwie klarer sah, wollte er die beiden nicht länger warten lassen. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, zog dann den Vorhang zur Seite und trat aus der Umkleide heraus, um zum vorderen Teil des Ladens zu gehen.<br/>Als Albus ihn erblickte, schenkte er ihm ein undefinierbares Schmunzeln.<br/>„Da bist du ja“, sagte er und wies dann mit dem Kopf zum Ausgang.<br/>„Wir gehen“, verkündete er.<br/>Newt nickte. Er hatte das sonderbare Gefühl, sie zu lang warten gelassen zu haben. Vielleicht, weil Albus ihm eine Hand ums Handgelenk legte, kaum, dass sie den Laden verließen?<br/>Es ließ ihn aufkeuchen, weil die Berührung ihm feine Blitze über die Haut schoss.<br/>Und noch einmal keuchte er, als er plötzlich von dem Sog erfasst wurde.<br/>Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, musste er sich erst einen Moment orientieren.<br/>Er taumelte.<br/>Albus‘ Hände legten sich auf seine Taille und halfen ihm, einen festen Stand zu finden.<br/>Über seine Schulter hinweg sah Newt ein großes Bett und ahnte, dass sie wieder im Cottage waren.<br/>Bei dem Anblick des Bettes errötete er tiefer. Eilig wich er Albus‘ Blick aus. Er war verwirrt und beschämt.<br/>Beschämt, weil er auf etwas hoffte und doch zugleich zu nervös war, um es wirklich zu tun.<br/>Verwirrt, weil er sich damit nur irren konnte. Immerhin hatte Albus ihm doch deutliche Zeichen gegeben, dass das, was auch immer in der Umkleide geschehen war, nun vorbei war.<br/>Als Albus dann einen Schritt zurücktrat, ihn dort, neben der Tür, an der Wand stehen ließ und langsam jeden Zentimeter von ihm betrachtete, trat Newt unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere.<br/>Albus lächelte ein undefinierbares Lächeln.<br/>„Ich mag mich wiederholen“, schnurrte er, „aber der Anzug komplimentiert deine Statur ungemein, Newt.“<br/>Newt errötete tiefer.<br/>„D-Danke“, murmelte er. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Er wollte sich gern verstecken. So auf dem Präsentierteller zu sein, wie er es vorhin schon gewesen war, verunsicherte ihn.<br/>Langsam, in geschmeidigem Gang, trat Albus zu ihm zurück.<br/>„Sieh mich an, Liebes“, sagte er, mit etwas mehr Sanftheit in der Stimme.<br/>Als Newt zögernd den Kopf hob, schmunzelte Albus.<br/>„Wieso so nervös?“, raunte er ihm verschwörerisch zu, legte eine Hand auf Newts Taille und schob sie wie zufällig zu dem einen Knopf, der das Jackett zusammenhielt. Es sprang auf und Albus ließ die Hand darunter gleiten, über die Weste.<br/>„I-ich…“, begann Newt stammelnd und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, ich…“ Er fühlte die Hand überdeutlich, wie sie warm über ihn glitt. Es machte ihn ganz wuschig.<br/>„Vorhin hatte ich den Eindruck, dass es dir gefällt“, raunte Albus ihm zu. „Sag mir, ob ich mich irre.“<br/>Newt schwieg. Er hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst und konnte den Blick nicht länger aufrecht erhalten. Seine Wangen waren dunkelrot und glühten so sehr, dass Albus die Hitze sicher fühlen konnte, die sie ausstrahlten.<br/>„N-nein“, murmelte er dann. „E-es … es gefiel mir.“<br/>Albus schmunzelte. „Dann hast du auch nichts dagegen, dass ich fortfahre, nicht wahr?“, raunte er Newt zu und ließ die Hand über die Knopfreihe gleiten, die die Weste zusammenhielt.<br/>Sie öffneten sich. Albus schob die Hand darunter und strich nun über Newts Seite. Nun, da sie nur noch der Stoff des Hemdes voneinander trennte, konnte Newt die Berührung noch deutlicher fühlen.<br/>„W-was…“, begann er zögernd, ehe er scharf die Luft einsog, weil Albus‘ Hand wie zufällig über seine Brustwarze gestrichen war. „Was… was habe ich… was habe ich getan, dass…“<br/>Albus hielt in der Berührung inne.<br/>„Ja?“, hakte er nach.<br/>„… Du hast aufgehört“, murmelte Newt kaum hörbar. Sich dazu zu überwinden, auszusprechen, was ihn vorhin so verwirrt hatte, kostete ihn einiges an Kraft. „Weil… weil ich etwas falsch gemacht…“<br/>Albus lachte leise. „Im Gegenteil, Liebes“, schnurrte er, „Du hast alles richtig gemacht.“<br/>„Aber… aber wieso…“, fragte Newt, der schwach mit dem Kopf schüttelte.<br/>Albus küsste ihm den Hals. Es sandte einen wohligen Schauer über Newts Rücken.<br/>„Eine Umkleidekabine ist so ungemütlich. Findest du nicht?“<br/>Seine Hände glitten nun beide unter Newts Weste. Er öffnete auch noch die Knöpfe des Hemds und schob die Hände darunter.<br/>Newt wimmerte leise auf, als sie auf seine Haut trafen. Er mochte dieses Gefühl. So von Albus berührt zu werden, versetzte seinen Körper jedes Mal in Aufruhr.<br/>„Newt, weißt du, wieso ich aufgehört habe?“, säuselte Albus ihm ins Ohr, „Vorhin, in der Umkleidekabine?“<br/>Newt sog abermals scharf die Luft ein, als Albus ein Knie zwischen seine Beine schob und damit über die Beule rieb, die sich allmählich wieder in seinem Schritt wölbte.<br/>„N-Nein…“, hauchte er, unsicher, ob er sich gegen das Knie reiben oder vor der zusätzlichen Reizung fliehen wollte, weil sie ihn noch weniger klar denken ließ. Mittlerweile ging sein Puls sehr schnell und seine Atmung war flach geworden. Er keuchte.<br/>Albus drängte sich an ihn. „Weil dir dieser Anzug verboten gut steht, Liebes“, schnurrte er, „und wenn ich auch nur eine Sekunde länger gewartet hätte, hätte ich für nichts mehr garantieren können.“<br/>Newt keuchte auf, als das Knie ihn eindringlicher traf. Ungläubig starrte er Albus an.<br/>H-hieß das …etwa …? Dass er tatsächlich…?<br/>Es wurde zu viel für Newt. Die Berührungen, seine wachsende Erregung, zu fühlen, wie er die Kontrolle über sich verlor und mehr und mehr auf etwas zu hoffen begann, das ihm beim bloßen Gedanken die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, sein Gehirn verkraftete das alles nicht! Seine Knie waren weich, sein Kopf schwirrte und er war so schrecklich nervös! Er konnte das alles nicht. Und er wollte wirklich darauf verzichten, den Moment zu erleben, in dem diese beiden großartigen Männer das ebenfalls feststellten… und enttäuscht von ihm wären.<br/>Als Albus sein Knie ein Stück zurückzog, schob Newt ihn von sich, wand sich aus seiner halben Umarmung und sprang mit einem: „E-Entschuldige, ich… ich muss…“ an ihm vorbei und durch die Tür.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Gellert war in die Küche appariert, anstatt direkt im Schlafzimmer zu erscheinen.<br/>Er konnte Albus mit Newt oben im Schlafzimmer spüren. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Albus schien keine Zeit zu verlieren...<br/>Eine Melodie summend holte Gellert eine Flasche Champagner aus dem Kühlschrank, zusammen mit einem Kübel Eis und drei Gläsern.</p><p>‚Teufel‘, hatte er Albus vorhin in Gedanken genannt, als sein Partner die Sache in der Umkleidekabine ohne Vorwarnung abgebrochen hatten.<br/>Albus hatte leise gelacht und war zur Kasse geschlendert.<br/>‚Ich denke, es wird Zeit‘, hatte er gesagt. ‚Ich brenne schon seit Wochen darauf, dass wir die Fantasie ausleben, die du mir damals gezeigt hast…. und vielleicht noch ein wenig mehr.‘<br/>Die Aussicht hatte Gellert ebenso gefallen. Es war schließlich eine gemeinsame Fantasie, die sie da teilten. Und die Gelegenheit schien tatsächlich günstig. Nicht nur, weil sie im Urlaub alle Zeit der Welt hatten. Auch, weil Newt in diesem Anzug wirklich zum Anbeißen ausgesehen hatte. Er schmeichelte ihm mehr als seine übliche Kleidung es tat.<br/>Über Albus‘ Enthusiasmus hatte Gellert geschmunzelt, als dieser ohne große Umschweife auf die Straße getreten war, Newt im Schlepptau. Mit einer deutlichen Intention im Hinterkopf, von der er sich keine Mühe gemacht hatte, sie vor Gellert zu verstecken.<br/>‚Wir treffen uns im Schlafzimmer‘, hatte er zu Gellert gesagt. ‚Verspäte dich nicht, sonst fang ich ohne dich an.‘<br/>Es hatte Gellert leise lachen lassen. Albus war heute wahrlich in Spiellaune. Das Shoppen schien ihm mehr als gutgetan zu haben.<br/>Trotzdem hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, ihn so bald schon in seinem Kopf zu hören. Nicht nach den ersten Minuten, während er selbst sich noch um den Champagner kümmerte.<br/>‚Gellert‘, sagte Albus‘ Stimme sanft in seinem Kopf. Natürlich wusste er, wo Gellert war. Er fühlte ihn ebenso deutlich, wie Gellert es tat. ‚Sei ein Schatz und fang unseren Wirbelwind wieder ein.‘<br/>Oh? War da etwa jemand geflüchtet?<br/>Gellert gluckste und verließ die Küche, den Kübel mit dem Champagner und die Gläser hinter sich herschwebend. Er hörte Newt bereits die Treppe herunter eilen und wartete einen Moment. Als ihr Gast dann um die Ecke kam, versperrte er ihm den Weg und sah ihn überrascht an, als hätte er ihn nicht erwartet.<br/>„Wohin so eilig, Honey?", fragte er mit samtener Stimme, während er Newt zurück Richtung Treppe drängte.<br/>Newts Blick war unbezahlbar. Er kam abrupt zum Halt, seine Augen weiteten sich und er wich zurück. Sein sichtlich schweres Schlucken war bezaubernd. Immerhin machte er nicht den Fehler, an Gellert vorbei springen zu wollen. Stattdessen wich er fahrig seinem eindringlichen Blick aus und starrte zu Boden.<br/>Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, während er weiter zurückwich, weil Gellert ihn ungerührt in langsamen Schritten zurück zur Treppe drängte.<br/>„I-ich… ich wollte nur, ich wollte…“, stammelte er atemlos. „Ich wollte nach… nach den Nifflern sehen."<br/>Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte bei der kleinen Notlüge, die Newt ihm da auftischte, um doch noch fliehen zu können. Doch er hatte nicht vor, ihn so einfach davon kommen zu lassen.<br/>„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass kann noch ein paar Minuten warten", entgegnete er, während er Newt eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, ihn herumdrehte und die Treppe erneut hinauf dirigierte. Die Gläser und der Champagner schwebten hinter ihm her, während er darauf achtete, den Weg mit seinem Körper zu versperren, falls Newt doch noch einmal versuchen würde zu fliehen.<br/>„Schließlich wollen wir doch nicht, dass der Champagner warm wird, nicht wahr?", raunte er ihm mit samtener Stimme zu, während sie die Treppe hinaufstiegen.<br/>Newt versteifte sich fühlbar unter seiner Berührung. Folgsam ging er die Treppe wieder hinauf, aber seine Nervosität war ihm deutlich anzumerken. Sein Atem ging ganz flach und er wirkte ein wenig zittrig auf den Beinen.<br/>Auf der Hälfte der Treppe blieb er plötzlich stehen. Er warf Gellert über die Schulter einen flehenden Blick zu.<br/>„B-Bitte, ich…“, stammelte er. „Ich… ich denke nicht, dass ich… Es… es wäre besser, wenn ihr… ohne…“ Er verstummte.<br/>Gellert schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. Diese unschuldige, unbeholfene Art war wirklich verführerisch. Er gratulierte sich selbst zu seiner guten Wahl. Newt war die perfekte Abwechslung. Wo Gellert Albus‘ bewusste Verführungskunst ebenso liebte wie seine verschiedenen sexuellen Talente und sein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein, würde ihnen Newt mit seiner jungfräulichen Unschuld sicher mehr als einmal den Kopf verdrehen, soviel stand fest.<br/>Gellert drehte ihn zu sich herum, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und setzte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen.<br/>„Beruhige dich", beschwor er ihn sanft, während er ihm in die Augen sah.<br/>Es schien zu helfen. Newts zappelige, nervöse Unruhe hielt für einen Moment inne. Er starrte Gellert an.<br/>Dann holte er tief und zittrig Luft. Scheu erwiderte er Gellerts Blick.<br/>„K-Kann… kann… kannst du... das noch mal… machen?“, bat er leise und mit glühenden Wangen. Leise setzte er ein: „Bitte?“ hinzu.<br/>Gellert musste zugeben, dass ihn die Bitte im ersten Moment überraschte. Dann schmunzelte er und strich mit dem Daumen über Newts weiche Unterlippe.<br/>„Als Belohnung“, versprach er leise. „Geh die Treppe hinauf, Newt.“</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Newt senkte den Blick.<br/>Er war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass Gellert ihn nicht noch einmal küsste. Aber der Daumen, der ihm über die Lippe strich, linderte die Enttäuschung ein wenig.<br/>Und es kostete ihm deutliche Überwindung, sich umzudrehen und weiterzugehen. Nicht, weil er sich ähnliche Küsse nicht auch von Albus wünschen würde. Aber weil er ahnte, dass Albus sie ihm bereitwilliger geben würde. Ihm noch mehr geben würde, als das. Und wieder dafür sorgen würde, dass alles in Newt so seltsam kribbelte, ihn ganz wuschig machte und er furchtbar durcheinander kam.<br/>Außerdem war da noch das kleine unwichtige Detail, dass er weggerannt war.<br/>Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob Albus wirklich bereitwillig auf ihn zugehen würde. Oder ob er nun tatsächlich die Lust daran verloren hatte, Newt nah zu sein.<br/>Aber tapfer drehte Newt sich trotzdem um. Die Art, wie Gellert in seinem Rücken stand und ihm folgte, gab ihm eine Sicherheit, die er sich nicht so recht erklären konnte.<br/>Er kam die letzten Stufen hinauf, eine nach der anderen, und lugte dann verstohlen in das Schlafzimmer hinein, aus dem er vorhin geflohen war.<br/>Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, wie viel größer es war als das, in dem er schlief. Und wie prunkvoll eingerichtet. Aber es überraschte ihn auch nicht. Die beiden konnten es sich leisten und wieso sollten sie im Urlaub damit zurückstecken?<br/>Sein Blick fand Albus, der am Fenster stand und hinaussah.<br/>Der Präsident hatte sein Jackett und die Weste abgelegt und stand nur im Hemd da. Newt schluckte und trat zögerlich ein. Er wäre bei dem Anblick von Albus, der ihn nicht zu hören schien, direkt wieder umgedreht. Aber er fühlte die Präsenz von Gellert zu deutlich im Rücken und ahnte, dass er nicht würde verschwinden können, wenn Gellert ihn nicht ließ.<br/>Dieser schien allerdings mit seinen Anstrengungen recht zufrieden zu sein. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und drehte ihn herum. Und bevor Newt begriff, was geschah, hatte ihn Gellert an sich gezogen und ihn erneut geküsst. Ebenso sanft wie beim letzten Mal. Es verstärkte Newts weiche Knie.<br/>„Gut gemacht“, lobte er dunkel an Newts Lippen.<br/>Newts Herz flatterte in seiner Brust. Er bemerkte kaum, wie hinter ihnen die Tür ins Schloss fiel und sich mit einem verräterischen Klicken verschloss.<br/>Doch was er bemerkte, waren die Arme, die sich plötzlich von hinten um seine Mitte schlangen und die warme Brust an seinem Rücken. Es ließ ihn zusammenzucken.<br/>„Willkommen zurück“, schnurrte ihm Albus ins Ohr.<br/>Newts Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Also trug ihm Albus seine Flucht nicht nach. Das erleichterte ihn so sehr, dass er nicht einmal darauf achten konnte, sein Keuchen zu verstecken, als Albus ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals setzte, ehe der Ältere einen Moment von ihm abließ und über seine Schulter den Kopf zu Gellert streckte.<br/>„Wie schön, dich zu sehen, Darling“, säuselte Albus an Gellert gewandt und mit verführerischem Augenaufschlag.<br/>Gellert zögerte nicht. Er beugte sich über Newts Schulter und küsste ihn, deutlich leidenschaftlicher als zuvor Newt.<br/>Newt lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er durch den Kuss, den die beiden teilten, noch enger zwischen sie gedrängt wurde. Die Wärme, die ihn umgab, machte ihn ganz wuschig. Zugleich fühlte er sich sonderbarerweise wie ein Eindringling in einem sehr intimen Moment.<br/>Doch dann stöhnte Albus beglückt in den Kuss und Newt durchlief ein Schauer. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihn erregte, ihn stöhnen zu hören. Bisher hatte er keinen von beiden solche Laute ausstoßen hören und nun konnte er die Wirkung, die es auf ihn hatte, nicht leugnen.<br/>„Ich habe Getränke mitgebracht“, raunte Gellert an Albus‘ Lippen. Der Champagner und die Gläser schwebten bereits zu dem kleinen runden Tisch, der neben zwei Sesseln in einer der Ecken stand.<br/>„Allerdings scheint ihr mir nicht sonderlich durstig", fügte er amüsiert hinzu.<br/>Albus lachte leise. Seine tiefe Stimme, die so nah an Newts Ohr war und sein Trommelfell streichelte, stellte ihm die Nackenhaare auf. Hier mit ihnen zu sein, ohne dass ihre Augen hungrig auf ihm lagen, ließ ihn sein eigenes Verlangen deutlicher fühlen.<br/>Er wollte sie. Sie beide. Und er errötete heftig über den Gedanken, kaum, dass er ihn gefasst hatte. Noch immer wusste er nicht, wie er ihnen jemals gerecht werden sollte. Nicht nur, weil sie beide so großartig waren. Aber auch, weil er so wenig Erfahrung in diesen Dingen hatte.<br/>Newt schnappte nach Luft, als Albus‘ Hände sich unter sein offenes Hemd stahlen und über seine nackte Haut strichen.<br/>„Was meinst du, Newt?“, hörte er Albus säuseln und presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht verlangend zu wimmern. Nun, da sie einen kurzen Moment so weit von ihm abgelassen hatten, dass seine Panik sich verflüchtigt hatte, war das Verlangen größer geworden. Er wollte die Hände überall. Nicht nur dort, an seinem Bauch, wo sie beinahe keusch über die Haut strichen.<br/>Erinnerungen an das Mal auf dem Sofa kamen in ihm auf. Albus‘ Hand hatte sich so gut an seinem Glied angefühlt und doch errötete er darüber noch heftiger.<br/>Er bekam kaum mit, wie Albus noch hinzusetzte: „Hast du Durst?“<br/>Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, die Gedanken und Gelüste, die in ihm aufkamen, verdrängen zu wollen. Zugleich kein Geräusch verlauten zu lassen. Der Kuss der beiden hatte ihn erregt und Albus‘ Hände könnten Dinge mit ihm anstellen, die…<br/>Er keuchte erneut, den Blick fahrig auf den Boden gerichtet und versucht, keinem von beiden in die Augen zu sehen.<br/>„Ich denke, das ist ein 'Nein'", antwortete Gellert amüsiert. Er stahl sich noch einen kleinen Kuss von Albus, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und überraschend Abstand zwischen sie brachte.<br/>„Ich allerdings schon. Wieso entspannt ihr beiden euch nicht etwas, während ich mir ein Glas gönne?"<br/>Irritiert sah Newt zu ihm auf. Er begriff nicht, was sie dazu bewegte, sich ihm zu nähern. Und was sie dann dazu brachte, wieder Abstand zu suchen. Schon vorhin in der Umkleide hatte es ihn verwirrt.<br/>Doch er sah, dass Gellert Albus einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf und zwinkerte.<br/>Und egal, was das bedeutete, es ließ sein Herz nervös schneller schlagen.<br/>Bevor er den Verlust von Gellerts Nähe allzu sehr betrauern konnte, fühlte Newt, wie Albus sich deutlicher gegen ihn schmiegte.<br/>„Weißt du, was ich gern tun würde, Newton?“, raunte er ihm leise ins Ohr und Newt erschauderte. Er fühlte, dass seine Knie weich wurden.<br/>„Ich möchte dir diesen hübschen Anzug vom Körper ziehen, Stück für Stück“, sagte Albus gemächlich. Newt erschauderte. Er fühlte Albus‘ Fingerspitzen, wie sie langsam über seine Brust wanderten und eine Gänsehaut hinterließen, wo sie darüberstrichen.<br/>„Erst dein Jackett“, raunte ihm Albus ins Ohr, hob die Hände und schob das Jackett über Newts angespannte Schultern. Seine Lippen küssten Newts Ohrläppchen und bissen sanft hinein. Newt erbebte.<br/>„Dann die Weste“, flüsterte Albus und als er sich daran machte, zitterte Newt stärker. Er ließ Albus gewähren, doch vor Aufregung, Nervosität und Erregung konnte er sich nicht rühren. Neben ihnen sank die Weste zu Boden.<br/>„Schließlich das Hemd“, schnurrte Albus verheißungsvoll und hauchte Newt einen heißen Kuss auf, bei dem er wimmerte.<br/>„N-nicht“, stammelte Newt, das Gesicht so rot, dass selbst seine Ohren glühten.<br/>„Nicht?“, wiederholte Albus schmunzelnd, während seine Hände bereits den offenen Kragen des Hemds entlangfuhren.<br/>Newt schüttelte den Kopf. Er hob die Hände und versteckte sein glühendes Gesicht dahinter.<br/>Dass Albus ihn nicht nur auszog, sondern es ihm auch noch sagte und Newt deutlich fühlte, dass nicht nur Albus ihn dabei ansah, sondern auch Gellert die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelegt hatte, machte ihn so schrecklich nervös und peinlich berührt. Er wollte sich nicht vor ihnen ausziehen. Es würde ihn entblößen und … er würde sich schutzlos fühlen, und … sie würden erkennen, dass er es nicht wert wäre, und dann …<br/>Als er warme Arme fühlte, die sich um seine Taille legten und ihn an eine warme Brust zogen, hielten seine neuen panischen Gedanken inne. Er fühlte weiche Küsse auf dem Nacken.<br/>„Newt, Liebes“, hörte er Albus sanft raunen und der verführerische Ton war einem sanfteren gewichen. „Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu schämen. Du weißt, es liegt nicht am Anzug. Du selbst bist es, den wir wollen.“<br/>Newts Herz schlug stärker gegen seinen Brustkorb und er hielt einen Moment den Atem an.<br/>Starr blieb er wo er war, das Gesicht noch immer in den Händen versteckt, doch er hörte zu.<br/>Hinter sich hörte er Albus leise lachen.<br/>Dann fühlte er, wie Albus sie beide herumdrehte und ihn vorschob. Zögernd tat er einen Schritt vor den anderen, ohne zu sehen, wohin er lief – bis seine Knie gegen die Bettkante stießen.<br/>„Newt, erinnerst du dich an die Aufgabe vom letzten Mal?“, raunte Albus ihm zu, dessen Hände seinen Hosenbund entlang fuhren und dann, als Newt bereits glaubte, sie würden die Hose öffnen, seine Brust hochwanderten.<br/>Newt nickte langsam.<br/>„Sag es mir, Newt“, raunte Albus ihm ins Ohr. Es klang wie ein sanfter Befehl, wie vorhin in der Umkleidekabine.<br/>„Ich… ich soll mich entspannen“, murmelte Newt verhalten.<br/>„So ist es gut“, lobte Albus und schob ihm sanft das Hemd vom Körper. Newt ließ ihn gewähren.<br/>„Und hast du dir Gedanken gemacht?“, fragte Albus weiter, drängte sich weiter an ihn und ließ ihm damit keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Newt fühlte, dass die Wärme in seinem Rücken ihn trotz all der Aufregung auch erdete. Das war notwendig, denn sein Blick ging direkt aufs Bett und der Erwartungsdruck, den er fühlte, schien so übermächtig, dass seine Knie immer weicher wurden.<br/>Er verstand, worauf Albus anspielte. Und er hatte sich Gedanken gemacht. Aber in Gedanken war er nie weiter gekommen als sie es damals auf dem Sofa geschafft hatten. Alles andere hatte ihn so heftig erröten lassen, dass er die Gedanken hatte abbrechen müssen.<br/>Weil er schwieg, setzte Albus, dessen Hände über seine nackte Brust wanderten und ihm ein leises Seufzen entlocken wollten, fort: „Erinnerst du dich? Wir hatten dich gebeten, darüber nachzudenken, was dir gefallen könnte.“<br/>Newt nickte eilig. „I-ich weiß“, antwortete er mit brüchiger Stimme.<br/>„Nun?“, hakte Albus sanft nach und seine Finger fanden Newts Brustwarzen. Er kniff sacht hinein und Newt, der fühlte, wie die Erregung durch seinen Oberkörper schoss, keuchte überwältigt auf.<br/>Es fiel ihm schwer, darauf zu antworten. Vor allem, weil er, selbst, wenn er eine Antwort gehabt hätte, sie vermutlich nicht über die Lippen bekommen hätte.<br/>„Ich w-weiß es … nicht“, gestand er.<br/>„Keine Sorge“, schnurrte Albus sanft, die Finger unverändert an Newts Brustwarzen, wo sie ihn reizten. „Wir können es gemeinsam herausfinden.“<br/>Newt brachte keine Antwort hervor. Er keuchte, weil sich Albus‘ Finger so gut anfühlten. Dann fühlte er, wie ihm der Ältere heiße Küsse auf die Schulter setzte und dann eine Spur über seine Halsbeuge leckte, ehe er sanft in sein Ohrläppchen biss. Die Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und fast schon animalischem Verlangen, mühsam gezügelt, machte Newt ganz schwach. Er seufzte auf und schmolz in die Berührungen.<br/>Und als Albus ihm ins Ohr raunte: „Du bist wunderschön, Newt“ und zugleich ein wenig an seinen Brustwarzen zog, entwich ihm das erste eindeutigere Stöhnen.<br/>„Alles an dir ist bezaubernd“, fuhr Albus mit seinen lobenden, lockenden Worten fort. Seine Stimme hatte einen verführerisch samtigen Klang angenommen, bei dem Newt erschauderte.<br/>„Dein feuerrotes Haar, in das ich meine Hände graben will“, zählte Albus auf, während er eine seiner Hände zu Newts Kopf führte und sanft in die roten Locken griff. Er zog Newts Kopf in den Nacken und als Newt dem Zug bereitwillig folgte und ergeben den Kopf in den Nacken legte, die Augen geschlossen und die Zähne erneut in seine Unterlippe gebissen, hörte er Albus zufrieden brummen.<br/>Er küsste ihm lobend die Stirn und entließ ihn dann aus dem Griff. Stattdessen fuhren seine Hände über Newts Schultern, seine Oberarme und dann seine Seiten entlang, während er sein Becken gegen Newts drängte und ihn seine eigene Härte spüren ließ.<br/>Newt erschauderte und keuchte auf.<br/>„Deine weiße, sommersprossige Haut, die so faszinierend errötet, wenn man sie berührt“, raunte Albus ihm sanft ins Ohr und legte dann eine Hand auf Newts noch immer bekleideten Po. Er knetete ihn leicht.<br/>„Dein wunderhübscher, fester kleiner Hintern“, schnurrte er.<br/>Newts nervöse Anspannung wich immer mehr der Erregung, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Albus war viel zu talentiert mit den Worten und mit seinen Berührungen. Seine Nähe machte Newt ganz schwummrig.<br/>Dann hakten sich Daumen in seinen Hosenbund und fuhren langsam damit von hinten nach vorn.<br/>„Ich werde dir jetzt die Hose ausziehen“, flüsterte Albus ihm ins Ohr. Die Aussicht entlockte Newt ein Wimmern.<br/>„Und dann werde ich mich darum kümmern, dass der Druck, den du fühlst, sich in Ekstase auflöst“, versprach Albus ihm verheißungsvoll. Seine Hände machten sich bereits daran, den Hosenbund zu öffnen. Langsam und bedächtig, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt.<br/>Verführerisch fuhr er fort: „Ich werde dich an Stellen berühren, an denen kein Sterblicher bisher von mir berührt wurde.“<br/>Newt wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. All die Worte waren zu viel. Sie lösten Dinge in ihm aus, die er nicht zuordnen konnte, in einem überwältigenden Mix an aufwühlenden und erregenden Emotionen. Lust, Verlangen und die ungläubige Freude, dass Albus ihn tatsächlich für attraktiv genug befand, um ausgezogen zu werden.<br/>Die kundigen Finger, die ihn berührten und liebkosten, ebenso wie die weichen Lippen, waren ihm viel zu viel – und zugleich nicht genug.<br/>Newt wollte mehr davon. Aber er würde es niemals über die Lippen bekommen, darum zu bitten.<br/>Sein Kopf war mehr und mehr leergefegt, einzig gefüllt von dem einen Gedanken: Dass er wollte, dass Albus weitermachte. Weiter mit den Worten, weiter mit den Berührungen und den Küssen, die etwas in ihm dahinschmelzen und zugleich erzittern ließen.<br/>Er fürchtete sich vor dem großen Bild, das Albus zeichnete. Die Ekstase, und all das.<br/>Aber zugleich wollte er es. Er wollte es von Albus. Und er wollte es von Gellert. Er durfte nur nicht darüber nachdenken, was nötig wäre, damit er es bekam.<br/>Sobald einer von den beiden etwas von ihm verlangen würde, würde die Stimmung kippen, da war er sich sicher. Solange er nichts tun musste, konnte er seine Ängste gut zurückhalten.<br/>Er erinnerte sich, dass Albus von ihm verlangt hatte, sich einfach nur zu entspannen. Aber es kam ihm ungerecht und unfair vor. Sollte es wirklich so sein? Dass er nichts tat und Albus alles?<br/>Die Hände, die seine Hose geöffnet hatten, ließen sein beginnendes Gedankenkarussell verstummen.<br/>Scharf sog Newt die Luft ein, als sie sein hartes Glied fanden und es herauszogen.<br/>Er hörte Albus hinter sich ein wohliges Schnurren ausstoßen, als würde es ihm gefallen, was er in der Hand hielt – und der Gedanke machte Newt ganz benommen.<br/>Er fühlte, wie Albus‘ Hand langsam sein Glied hinaufwanderte und die Lusttropfen auffing, die sich bereits gelöst hatten, ehe er sie auf Newts Glied verteilte.<br/>Newt stöhnte unterdrückt auf.<br/>„Ich werde dich so lang verwöhnen, bis du nicht mehr weißt, welchen Tag wir haben, oder welches Jahr“, hörte er Albus verheißungsvoll in sein Ohr raunen und ein weiteres Stöhnen kam Newt über die Lippen, während sein Magen Purzelbäume schlug. Merlin, wenn er nur aufhören würde, ihm so verlockend schmutzige Dinge ins Ohr zu schnurren! Die tiefe Stimme, die all das sagte, machte Newt noch zusätzlich fertig.<br/>Aber Albus gedachte offensichtlich nicht, ihm Gnade zuteilwerden zu lassen.<br/>Im Gegenteil, er fuhr fort: „Erst, wenn du deinen eigenen Namen vergessen hast und nicht mehr aufhören kannst, meinen zu schreien, werde ich dir eine Pause gönnen.“<br/>Seine Hand massierte Newt fester und ihm entwich abermals ein atemloses Stöhnen.<br/>Albus lachte leise. Er klang sehr zufrieden.<br/>„Wie klingt das für dich?“, raunte er Newt ins Ohr.<br/>Newt, der Schwierigkeiten hatte, sich zu konzentrieren, aber fühlte, dass sein Verlangen mehr und mehr wuchs und allmählich sein Begehren größer wurde, als das, was er bekam, gab ein atemloses kleines Wimmern von sich.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ja, ich bin grausam, hier einfach abzubrechen, ich weiß XD<br/>ABER das liegt tatsächlich vorrangig an der Länge dieser Szene. Das hätte niemals alles in ein Kapitel gepasst :O<br/>Allerdings kann ich euch die frohe Kunde überbringen, dass ihr ab sofort mein Buch "Heat im Zoo" lesen könnt. Ein ganzes Buch in einem Rutsch, ohne, dass ihr auf das nächste Kapitel warten müsst. Und lasst euch eins gesagt sein: Auch das Buch ersetzt zuverlässig eine Heizung ;) Heiß genug ist es.<br/>Also dann, wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel :D<br/>Liebe Grüße,<br/>eure Jessica!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Champagnerküsse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus kommt endlich dazu, sein Geschenk auszupacken. Wird ja auch Zeit, in Kapitel 19 😋</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo, meine Lieblings-Darlings~ !<br/>Ich fühle mich geradezu genötigt, euch vorzuwarnen 🙈😅 .<br/>Wir alle haben lang genug auf dieses Kapitel gewartet (ich will mich nicht beklagen, aber LaDuchesse und ich haben ein dreiviertel (!!!) Jahr gebraucht, um die Szene bis zum Ende zu schreiben. Was nicht zuletzt daran liegt, dass 3 Charaktere auch mehr Aufmerksamkeit brauchen als 2) . Das Kapitel hat so viel Lust und so viel Aufregung, dass ihr sichergehen solltet, dass ihr gut hydriert und ausgeruht seid, bevor ihr euch daran wagt ;) Stellt die Heizung aus. Die werdet ihr nicht brauchen, solange ihr das hier lest.<br/>Frohe Vor-Valentinswoche 💗😋</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als sie noch zu dritt an der Tür gestanden hatten, war für Gellert bereits klar gewesen, wie Albus sich die Sache vorstellte. Und er war nur allzu bereit gewesen, ihn sein Geschenk endlich auspacken zu lassen.<br/>„Ich habe Getränke mitgebracht“, hatte er Albus zugeraunt. „Allerdings scheint ihr mir nicht sonderlich durstig.“<br/>Albus hatte leise gelacht und Newt dann neckend gefragt: „Was meinst du, Newt? Hast du Durst?“<br/>Newt, der von ihrer beider Nähe offensichtlich bereits überfordert gewesen war, hatte, wie zu erwarten, kaum einen Ton herausbringen können.<br/>„Ich denke, das ist ein 'Nein'", hatte Gellert amüsiert gesagt. „Ich allerdings schon. Wieso entspannt ihr beiden euch nicht etwas, während ich mir ein Glas gönne?"<br/>Er hatte Albus noch einen Kuss gegeben und dann über ihre mentale Verbindung geschnurrt: ‚Lass mich euch zusehen, Liebling.'<br/>Es hatte ihn ungemein gereizt, Albus und Newt in dieser Konstellation zu beobachten.<br/>Dann hatte er gefühlt, dass Albus‘ Feld bei diesem Gedanken einen aufgeregten Hüpfer getan hatte. Rührung war darin mitgeschwungen, aber Gellert hatte auch Albus‘ Vorfreude und ein überschäumendes Gefühl von Liebe gefühlt, das nur Gellert gegolten hatte und das er mehr als alles andere genossen hatte.<br/>Albus hatte begonnen, Newts Hals zu küssen, während er ihre Felder ineinander verwoben hatte, als wollte er sich in Gellerts Arme schmiegen.<br/>‚Dann sollte ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass es sich für dich lohnt‘, hatte er in Gedanken zurückgesäuselt.<br/>Gellert hatte sich von ihnen gelöst, Albus zugezwinkert, der die Gelegenheit umgehend genutzt hatte.<br/>„Weißt du, was ich gern tun würde, Newton?“, hatte Gellert Albus fragen gehört, während er mit dem Champagner zur Sitzecke geschlendert war, um es sich dort bequem zu machen. Der Anfang von Dirty Talk, den Gellert bereits da als prickelnd gefunden hatte.<br/>Während Albus Newt auf verführerische Art und Weise entkleidet hatte und ihn dabei mit anzüglichen Worten und Berührungen gereizt hatte, hatte Gellert vorrangig Augen für Albus gehabt.<br/>Ihn in dieser Rolle zu sehen, war für Gellert eine Seltenheit.<br/>Und auch jetzt, da sie am Bett angekommen waren, genoss er die Show sehr. Er nippte an seinem Champagner, lehnte sich zurück und sah ihnen zu. Albus hatte eine kreative Ader. Gellert war neugierig, was er mit Newt anstellen würde. Er würde nicht so weit gehen, Albus als wirklich devot zu bezeichnen. Weder in beruflicher noch in privater Hinsicht. Albus genoss es, hin und wieder von Gellert in sexueller Hinsicht dominiert zu werden, doch ihre Rollenverteilung war bei weitem nicht so festgefahren, dass sie sich nur darauf beschränkten. Ihre Beziehung lebte von Gleichberechtigung und trotz ihrer gelegentlichen Spiele im Bett lief auch vieles in ihrem Sexleben auf Augenhöhe. Doch da Gellert dem Dominiert-Werden nichts abgewinnen konnte, sah er Albus‘ dominante Seite nie in diesem Bereich. Eine neue Ausnahme war offensichtlich Newt. Und das hatte etwas sehr Reizvolles an sich, besonders, da er diese Seite an seinem Partner so genießen konnte, ohne sich in eine für ihn selbst unangenehme, unterwürfige Position zu fügen.<br/>Er hielt ihre mentale Verbindung offen. So konnte er auch die leisen, sanft gesprochenen Worte von Albus in seinem Geist widerhallen hörte, trotz seiner Entfernung zu den beiden. Es gefiel ihm, wie Albus sich an Newt ausprobierte und zwischen verführerisch anzüglichen und sanften, bestätigenden Worten wechselte, damit der Rotschopf sich nicht vor ihm verschloss. Doch bei aller Faszination spürte er auch die Ungeduld in sich wachsen, eine erregte Vorfreude über die Aussicht, schon bald zu sehen, wie Albus über einem entkleideten, stöhnenden Newt thronen würde. Bei der Vorstellung breitete sich eine feine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper aus. Er leckte sich über die Lippen.<br/>Seine Geduld wurde belohnt. Albus befreite Newts Glied und begann, ihn zu massieren.<br/>„Ich werde dich so lang verwöhnen, bis du nicht mehr weißt, welchen Tag wir haben, oder welches Jahr“, hörte er Albus verheißungsvoll raunen. „Erst, wenn du deinen eigenen Namen vergessen hast und nicht mehr aufhören kannst, meinen zu schreien, werde ich dir eine Pause gönnen.“<br/>Gellert lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Er fühlte sein eigenes, halbsteifes Glied interessiert zucken. Dabei zuzusehen, wie Albus den Jüngeren verwöhnen und zum Schreien bringen würde, klang definitiv nach seinem Geschmack.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Dass Newt offensichtlich kaum noch zu etwas anderem in der Lage war, als dazu, zu stöhnen und zu wimmern, gefiel Albus ausgesprochen gut. Er schmunzelte und biss Newt zärtlich in den Hals.<br/>So leicht kam er ihm nicht davon.<br/>„Sag mir, dass du das willst, Newton“, befahl er mit einem knurrenden Unterton.<br/>Newt wimmerte erneut.<br/>Erst, als Albus begann, ihn fester zu massieren und er stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken warf, schien er zu einer Antwort bereit.<br/>„J-ja“, keuchte er, während er sich gegen Albus lehnte, als würde er ohne ihn den Halt verlieren. „B-bitte, ja.“<br/>Albus biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wange, damit die Euphorie, die diese Worte in ihm ausgelöst hatten, ihn nicht alles überstürzen ließ. Er nahm die Hand von Newts Glied, hörte, wie der Jüngere einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, zu dem er vorher nicht gekommen war, und schnippte mit den Fingern.<br/>Newts Hose verschwand, samt Unterhose, Schuhen und Socken.<br/>„Geh aufs Bett, Liebes“, raunte er ihm sanft zu, aber seine raue Stimme verriet seine eigene Erregung. „Auf die Knie.“<br/>Zur Bestätigung seiner Worte legte Albus ihm auffordernd eine Hand in den unteren Rücken und schob ihn nach vorn.<br/>Die Aufforderung, selbst tätig zu werden, schien Newt aus dem Rausch zurückzuholen. Scheu ging sein Blick über die Schulter zu Gellert hin, als würde ihm jetzt erst wieder bewusst werden, dass er nicht mit Albus allein war. Dass sie einen Beobachter hatten.<br/>Fahrig sah er wieder zurück zum Bett und kam mit den Knien auf die Matratze, während sich Albus seines Hemdes entledigte und dabei Gellert einen verruchten Blick zuwarf.<br/>Als er zurück zu Newt sah, bemerkte er, dass dieser zögerte. Er hockte aufrecht auf den Knien und brachte es offensichtlich nicht über sich, sich auf alle Viere zu senken.<br/>Albus entging nicht, dass die Stimmung sich verändert hatte. Neue Nervosität ließ Newts Schultern zittern. Besänftigend setzte er einen Kuss auf Newts Nacken.<br/>Als der Jüngere ihn über die Schulter ansah, schenkte Albus ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Ihm entging nicht, dass Newt einen verstohlenen Blick auf seine nackte Brust riskierte. Gut, also war es nur ein kleines Zögern, kein großes Sträuben.<br/>„Nicht zu viel nachdenken, Liebes“, raunte Albus ihm sanft zu. „Es hat dir doch gefallen, was ich bisher getan habe, nicht wahr?“<br/>Newt nickte stumm.<br/>„Dann lass es zu, dass ich weitermache“, lockte Albus ihn zärtlich. Seine Stimme hatte den raubtierhaften Klang verloren, der Newt zwar erregt hatte, ihn jetzt aber nur unnötig unter Druck setzen würde.<br/>„Ich… ich will … nicht“, stammelte Newt. Seine Wangen wurden rot und beschämt senkte er den Blick. Am Beben seiner Unterlippe und den mutlos hinabgesunkenen Schultern erkannte Albus, dass er abermals mit Selbstzweifeln zu kämpfen hatte. Es war sein erstes Mal. Und er hatte offensichtlich keine hohe Meinung von sich, wenn es darum ging, wie er sich im Bett anstellen würde.<br/>Albus wollte dieser Unsicherheit keinen Raum geben.<br/>„Dann lieber anders?“, fragte er geduldig und machte Anstalten, ebenfalls mit den Knien aufs Bett zu sinken.<br/>Newt wandte sich zu ihm herum und rutschte ein Stück fort, um ihm Platz zu machen. Nun auf dem Bett sitzend, die Beine angewinkelt, nickte er beschämt.<br/>Albus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und strich sanft darüber.<br/>„Komm her, Honey“, sagte er sanft, beugte sich zu Newt vor und als dieser ihm entgegen kam, küsste er ihn zärtlich.<br/>Der Kuss beruhigte Newts aufgewühltes Gemüt spürbar. Mit einem leisen Seufzen legte er die Arme zögerlich um Albus‘ Nacken und als Albus den Kuss vertiefte, wich auch noch der letzte Widerstand, der ihnen eben im Weg gestanden hatte.<br/>Newt schmolz geradezu in den sanften Kuss, ging sogar darauf ein, als Albus ihn hitziger werden ließ, und sank dann bereitwillig auf den Rücken, kaum, dass Albus ihm einen kleinen Stups gab.<br/>Albus folgte ihm hinunter. „Du hübsches Ding“, säuselte er an seinen Lippen, während er es sich zwischen Newts Beinen bequem machte, ehe er ihn erneut küsste.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Sein Kompliment löste Schmetterlinge in Newts Bauch aus.<br/>Die Vorstellung, auf dem Bett zu knien und dabei für zwei Männer so offen zu sehen zu sein, hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Er war dankbar für Albus‘ Verständnis und entspannte sich mehr und mehr. Albus‘ nackten Oberkörper an seinem zu fühlen war eine Premiere, aber eine, die ihm sehr gut gefiel. Und erst die Küsse! Mit keinem von beiden hatte er bisher so viele Küsse hintereinander ausgetauscht, als jetzt gerade mit Albus. Es ließ ihn wohlig seufzend zurück. Er schmiegte sich enger an Albus, auf der Suche nach noch mehr Nähe, noch mehr Wärme, noch mehr Zärtlichkeit.<br/>Albus ließ die Hand über seine nackte Seite streichen, während der Bund seiner weichen Stoffhose über Newts Glied strich und Newts Becken unvermittelt nach oben zuckte, um mehr Reibung zu bekommen. Er stöhnte leise in den Kuss und bog dann den Rücken durch, als Albus‘ Hand erneut einen seiner Nippel zwirbelte. Er hatte vorher nie geglaubt, dass er da so empfindlich war, aber Albus‘ Hände machten ihn gerade wahnsinnig.<br/>Als Albus von seinen Lippen abließ, brauchte Newt einen Moment, um zu begreifen, wie man ordentlich Luft holte. Er schaute zu Albus auf, der ihm ein verruchtes Lächeln schenkte und sich dann tieferküsste.<br/>Newt schloss die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um kein allzu offensichtliches Seufzen entweichen zu lassen, während Albus sich eine Spur über seine Brust und bis zum Bauchnabel hinunter küsste. Tiefer. Und noch tiefer. Als die Lippen an seinem Glied angekommen waren, keuchte er auf und starrte hinunter.<br/>Albus würde doch nicht ...!<br/>Doch. Er würde. Und er tat es.<br/>Ungläubig starrte Newt zu ihm hinunter, wie Albus, den Blickkontakt mit einem Funkeln in den blauen Augen erwidernd, erst langsam an seiner Spitze saugte und dann die Zunge darüber kreisen ließ.<br/>Newt stöhnte auf. Sein Kopf fiel ins Kissen zurück, während er fühlte, wie ihm die Berührung an so einer empfindlichen Stelle den Verstand raubte.<br/>Aber nicht nur das: Auch der Blick, mit dem Albus ihn dabei bedachte und zu wissen, dass Gellert ihn ebenfalls sehen konnte, führte dazu, dass es sich für Newt ungleich intensiver anfühlte.<br/>Er legte sich einen Unterarm über das Gesicht, um sich zu verstecken, während er die zweite Hand neben sich ins Laken krallte, weil es sich so verboten gut anfühlte, was Albus da mit ihm tat.<br/>„M-Merlin“, stöhnte er und japste dann auf, als Albus den Kopf tieferschob und mehr von ihm aufnahm. „F-Fuck“, wimmerte Newt und bog den Rücken durch, als er fühlte, wie sich mit einem Schlucken die Kehle des Mannes um ihn verengte. Sich klarzumachen, dass es Albus war, der ihm den ersten Blowjob seines Lebens gab (Der verdammte Weltpräsident persönlich!), führte dazu, dass sich Newts Erregung um ein Vielfaches steigerte.<br/>„N-nicht“, stammelte er und die Hand, die eben noch das Laken gegriffen hatte, krallte sich nun fahrig in Albus‘ Haar, während Newt den anderen Arm fortzog, um ihn ansehen zu können.<br/>„B-bitte, ich ... hah … Albus, ich …“<br/>Er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden. Keine zwei Sekunden später ergoss er sich heiß in Albus‘ Kehle. Dass er seit dem Moment in der Umkleidekabine mehr oder weniger erregt war, hatte sicherlich einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass er nun so schnell zum Orgasmus kam. So schnell, dass er es selbst nicht richtig genießen konnte. Es war vielmehr Druckabbau als ein Feuerwerk, weil es so schnell gegangen war – angeheizt von Albus‘ verruchtem Talent, mit Worten zu spielen… und ihn damit um den Finger zu wickeln.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Albus ließ von Newt ab, beugte sich in eine aufrechte Position und schaute zu Newt herunter, der schwer atmend unter ihm auf dem Bett lag, mit vor Schweiß glänzender Haut und einem entrückten, überraschten Ausdruck in den Augen.<br/>Albus gefiel, was er sah. Sehr. Er ließ sich Zeit damit, mit den Fingern über seine Mundwinkel zu fahren und sich die Fingerspitzen abzulecken.<br/>‚Teufel‘, hörte er Gellert heiser in seinen Gedanken sagen. Da hatte er offensichtlich mehr als eine Person erregt. Er lachte in sich hinein, weil er fühlte, mit welcher Faszination und Bewunderung Gellert das gedacht hatte. Albus liebte es, bewundert zu werden. Von Gellert noch tausendmal mehr als von irgendeinem anderen Menschen.<br/>‘Ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung ‚großzügig‘‘ kommentierte Albus amüsiert. Er fand sein Verhalten überaus zuvorkommend. Newt gegenüber zumindest.<br/>‚Du hast ihn für alle anderen verdorben, wie mich einst‘, gab Gellert zu bedenken und in Albus kam die Erinnerung an eine Nacht vor vielen Jahren auf, als er Gellert auf einem Schreibtisch seinen ersten Blow Job gegeben hatte.<br/>Albus schmunzelte breiter, doch er ließ es unkommentiert. Er war gewissermaßen stolz auf seine Zungenfertigkeiten und wie er die, die er begehrte, damit um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte.<br/>Besänftigend strich er Newt, der noch immer bebte, über die Oberschenkel.<br/>Heftig atmend schaute Newt zu ihm herauf. Ungläubig, als könnte er nicht fassen, was Albus da eben getan hatte.<br/>„O-oh, Morgana, das… das tut mir leid“, beeilte er sich bereits zu entschuldigen.<br/>Albus lachte leise, legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Was davon?“, fragte er neckend. „Dass du meinen Berührungen erlegen bist? Oder meinen Küssen?“<br/>„N-nein, das … ich meine, ich …“, stammelte Newt, mit hochrotem Kopf und offensichtlich beschämt.<br/>Albus küsste ihm die Schläfe.<br/>„Schließ die Augen, Newt“, sagte er sanft und Newt, der voll innerlichem Kampf zu sein schien, beugte sich dem Wunsch widerstrebend.<br/>„So ist es gut“, sagte Albus zufrieden und streichelte ihm die Seite.<br/>„Und jetzt lass mich dir eine Sache sagen: Bei uns wirst du dich niemals für einen Orgasmus entschuldigen, hörst du? Es ist ein Kompliment, dass du gekommen bist. Nimm es mir nicht wieder weg.“<br/>Newt schwieg und sank in sich zusammen. Er nickte langsam.<br/>„Verzeihung“, sagte er leise und öffnete dann verstohlen die Augen wieder, als wollte er sehen, ob Albus wirklich nicht wütend oder enttäuscht war.<br/>Albus gluckste und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Atme tief ein“, raunte er Newt ins Ohr, „und aus.“<br/>Newt tat es. Zittrig erst, als wäre er noch immer nervös. Aber beim zweiten Mal gelang es ihm schon viel entspannter. Und beim dritten Mal kicherte er, weil Albus ihm in die Ohrmuschel biss, nachdem er es gesagt hatte.<br/>„Ich denke… ein wenig Champagner würde dir guttun“, sagte Albus, setzte einen weiteren Kuss auf Newts Hals und richtete sich dann auf.<br/>„Wenn du so freundlich wärst, Darling?“, fragte er schmunzelnd und hielt Gellert die Hand hin.<br/>‘Und keine Sorge‘, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. ‘Wir sind noch lange nicht am Ende. Ich habe mir etwas überlegt, das dir gefallen dürfte. Nachdem Newt ein wenig zu Atem gekommen ist und ich ihn angemessen auf die Aufgabe vorbereitet habe, die vor ihm liegt. Glaub nicht, dass du einfach mit zusehen davonkommst.‘<br/>Gellert ließ ihnen schmunzelnd zwei Gläser Champagner hinüberschweben.<br/>‚Du machst mich neugierig', antwortete er mit samtener Stimme, während er Albus mental streichelte und einen weiteren Schluck seines Champagners trank.<br/>Albus fing die Gläser aus der Luft auf.<br/>„Danke, Darling“, säuselte er, ehe er selbst das eine exte und es leer auf den Nachtschrank schweben ließ. Dann nahm er einen kleinen Schluck von dem anderen, behielt ihn im Mund, beugte sich dann über Newt und legte ihm einen Daumen unters Kinn, um seinen Mund einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen. Als sie sich küssten, vermischte sich der Geschmack ihrer Lippen mit dem des Champagners.<br/>Er konnte Newt überrascht aufseufzen hören und fühlte, wie er sich neben ihm wand, als würde er um eine Wiederholung bitten. Das ließ sich einrichten.<br/>Albus nahm einen weiteren, kleinen Schluck, beugte sich erneut zu Newt hinunter, der ihn bereits mit halb geöffneten Lippen erwartete, und als er die Zunge vorschob und der Champagner sich zwischen ihren Zungen vermischte, entwich beiden ein leises Stöhnen, das in ihren Mündern weitervibrierte.<br/>Albus wiederholte das Spiel, bis der Champagner leer war. Nun, nachdem Newt eine kleine Pause bekommen hatte, konnte Albus sich sicher sein, dass er Newt mit einem erneuten Vorstoß nicht überforderte. Immerhin waren weder er noch Gellert bisher zum Schuss gekommen und bei einem einfachen Blowjob wollte er es heute definitiv nicht belassen.<br/>Also ließ Albus das Glas, nachdem sie alles getrunken hatten, auf den Nachttisch schweben und begann wieder damit, Newts Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken.<br/>Ob es nun daran lag, dass sein erster Orgasmus bereits hinter ihm lag oder an dem Alkohol, den sie auf leeren Magen getrunken hatten: Newt war nun deutlich gelöster.<br/>Er reagierte viel offener auf Albus‘ Berührungen, viel ehrlicher, weniger gehemmt. Sein Keuchen und Stöhnen nahm abermals zu, während Albus, der wieder zwischen seinen Beinen hockte, an seinen Brustwarzen saugte und mit der Hand über Newts Glied strich, das schwach bei der Berührung zuckte. Es begann, sich wieder aufzubauen.<br/>Als Albus ihn erneut so weit hatte, dass Newt sich verlangend und sehnsüchtig unter ihm rekelte, keuchend und ohne Worte um mehr bettelnd, hinterließ Albus einen weiteren dunklen Knutschfleck auf der weißen sommersprossigen Haut und legte die Hände auf Newts Becken.<br/>„Dreh dich herum, Liebes“, bat er ihn. „Komm auf die Knie für mich.“<br/>Newt zögerte.<br/>Albus konnte in seinen Augen sehen, wie neue Unsicherheit in ihm aufkam.<br/>Sanft schüttelte Albus den Kopf und strich Newt eine verirrte Locke aus dem Gesicht.<br/>„Vertrau mir“, sagte er sanft. „Bitte.“<br/>Newt rührte sich noch immer nicht. Er zerbiss sich nervös die Unterlippe und wich Albus‘ Blick aus.<br/>Und Albus legte eine Hand an sein Kinn, zwang ihn, zu ihm zurückzusehen und schenkte ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln.<br/>„Möchtest du, dass es hier endet?“, fragte er, obwohl er wusste, dass er so eine Frage nicht stellen sollte.<br/>Zu seiner Erleichterung schüttelte Newt mit dem Kopf.<br/>„Dann bitte, Newt“, raunte Albus ihm zu, beugte sich zu Newt hinunter und küsste sich seinen Hals entlang. Mit verruchterer Stimme fuhr er fort: „Immerhin habe ich dich noch nicht zum Schreien gebracht. Möchtest du nicht wissen, wie das ist?“ Als er fühlte, wie Newt den Atem anhielt, setzt er hinzu: „Es wird sich fantastisch anfühlen, Newt. Ich verspreche es.“<br/>Newt schien noch einen Moment zu brauchen. Dann machte er Anstalten, sich umzudrehen und Albus stützte sich auf, um ihm den nötigen Platz zu geben.<br/>Als Newt schließlich mit glühenden Wangen auf alle Viere kam und ihm über die Schulter einen nervösen Blick zuwarf, war sich Albus sicher, dass es schwer werden würde, sich zurückzuhalten. Aber er hatte Pläne, die Geduld erforderten.<br/>Also nickte er, als Newt schüchtern fragte: „So?“<br/>Besänftigend strich Albus ihm über den unteren Rücken.<br/>„Sehr gut“, lobte er ihn, „und nun entspann dich.“<br/>Er wartete, bis Newt ergeben den Kopf nach vorn drehte, dann beugte sich Albus über ihn und verteilte kleine Küsse auf Newts Rücken, um seine Nervosität zu lindern.<br/>Seine Hände strichen beruhigend Newts Seiten entlang und dann über die Außenseiten seiner Oberschenkel, während Albus‘ Lippen immer tiefer wanderten. Er küsste sich einen Weg hinunter bis zu Newts Po-Ansatz und fühlte den Hintern des Jüngeren überrascht zucken, als er sich noch tiefer wagte.<br/>Albus rutschte ein Stück zurück, strich mit den Händen besänftigend über Newts Becken und legte sie dann an den hübschen Hintern. Er zog ihn ein wenig auseinander und küsste sanft den kleinen Eingang, der sich bei der Berührung heftig zusammenzog. Albus konnte Newt scharf die Luft einsaugen hören. Um ihm keine weitere Zeit zu geben, doch noch einen Rückzieher zu machen, begann Albus, den Muskelring mit Lippen und Zunge zu verwöhnen. Vorsichtig erst und rücksichtsvoll, dann immer fordernder und verlangender. Er zog Newts Pobacken weiter auseinander, leckte über den feuchten Eingang und schob die Spitze seiner Zunge hinein.<br/>Newt entwich ein zittriges Keuchen. Seine Beine begannen zu zittern.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Newt schwirrte der Kopf. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es am Alkohol lag oder an der Beschämung. Oder daran, wie sonderbar fremd und zugleich gut es sich anfühlte, was Albus mit ihm tat. Dass er ausgerechnet DORT seine Zunge hatte! Newt lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und er stöhnte auf, während er fühlte, dass seine Arme und Beine schwach wurden.<br/>Die heiße Zunge zu fühlen, die in ihn eindrang, raubte ihm den Verstand. Die vielen Nervenenden, die sich dort in diesem kleinen Muskel sammelten, reagierten so heftig auf ihn, dass Newt gar nicht wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Ob er das Gefühl gut fand oder schlecht. In jedem Fall war es neu und anders und ungewohnt. Es war auch heiß und erregend, weil es Albus war, der es tat. Und weil sein Bart zusätzlich kitzelte und das aufregende Kribbeln noch verstärkte.<br/>Er erinnerte sich, was Albus vorhin gesagt hatte: ‚Ich werde dich an Stellen berühren, an denen kein Sterblicher bisher von mir berührt wurde‘.<br/>Jetzt glaubte Newt ihm das sofort.<br/>Er keuchte auf, als die Zunge abermals tieferstieß. Seine Arme gaben nach. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Wimmern, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es um mehr bettelte oder um eine Pause, sank Newt mit dem Oberkörper hinunter. Er vergrub das glühende Gesicht im Kissen.<br/>Das Becken, das unter Albus‘ Berührung zuckte, ebenfalls zu senken, weil die Scham ihn dazu treiben wollte, gelang ihm nicht. Einerseits, weil der Alkohol ihn ein wenig entspannt hatte. Andererseits, weil er zugeben musste, dass es aufregend war, was Albus mit ihm tat. Und außerdem hielt der Ältere sein Becken entschieden mit den Händen oben.<br/>Als er fühlte, wie sich eine Hand um sein vernachlässigtes Glied legte, das mittlerweile wieder hart und voller Lusttropfen war, stöhnte Newt in das Kissen und drückte unabsichtlich sein Becken mehr in Albus‘ Richtung. Er fühlte die Erregung, die seinen Körper durchströmte. Irgendwo am Rande begriff er auch, wohin das alles führen würde. Aber er konnte sich im Augenblick nicht darauf konzentrieren, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen.<br/>Stattdessen keuchte er auf, als er spürte, wie die zweite Hand zu seinem Eingang wanderte und sich ein feuchter Finger in ihn schob. Vorsichtig und langsam. Er fühlte sich ölig an. Die Empfindung ließ Newt erbeben. Während die eine Hand ihn unbeirrt zu massieren begann, spürte er den Finger der anderen, der sich immer tiefer in ihn schob – zusätzlich zu der heißen Zunge, die seinen Muskelring umspielte.<br/>Newt wimmerte auf. Ihm war schwindelig von all den Eindrücken, ihm schwirrte der Kopf. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit sich oder mit diesem sonderbaren Gefühl.<br/>Und dann traf Albus‘ Finger in ihm sacht einen Punkt, der dazu führte, dass sich Newts Unterleib zusammenzog und ihm überrascht die Luft entwich. Er rang nach Atem, drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit das Kissen, das eben sein Stöhnen erstickt hatte, ihm nun nicht die Luft raubte, und stöhnte erneut, als Albus den Punkt in ihm wieder traf – dieses Mal entschiedener.<br/>„W-was …?“, keuchte er sprachlos und warf Albus über seine Schulter einen überraschten Blick zu.<br/>Albus‘ blaue Augen funkelten ihn über seinem Hintern an. Newt lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.<br/>Anstatt zu antworten, stieß Albus wieder mit dem Finger gegen den Punkt und Newt sah Sterne vor den Augen flimmern. Er stöhnte auf. Kraftlos sackte er zusammen, das Becken mühsam oben haltend und die Beine noch immer zitternd.<br/>Er fühlte, wie Albus einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm. Langsam erst und vorsichtig, wie er es schon zuvor getan hatte, doch dann drängend und entschieden.<br/>„A-Al ...-bus“, stöhnte Newt kraftlos, als ihn die Hand an seinem Glied entschiedener massierte, doch die Finger sich in ihm zu spreizen versuchten. Er war so eng, sie würden ihn reißen. So sehr, wie sich seine Muskeln darum krampften, würde es nicht passen. Niemals!<br/>„Entspann dich, Liebes“, hörte er Albus raunen. „Atme in den Bauch.“<br/>Newt, der jetzt erst bemerkte, wie flach und hektisch er geatmet hatte, holte tief Luft. Er wimmerte auf, als die Finger in ihm tieferrutschten und gegen seine Prostata rieben. Blitze durchzuckten seinen Unterleib. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Haut.<br/>„So ist es gut“, lobte Albus. Sein Lob stellte seltsame Dinge mit Newt an. Er wimmerte erneut, sackte mit dem Oberkörper stärker ins Kissen und schluchzte auf, als er fühlte, wie die Finger fordernd in ihn stießen und sich zugleich der Griff um sein Glied verstärkte.<br/>„N-nicht“, keuchte er, obwohl er nicht wusste, wogegen genau er sich wehrte.<br/>Alles davon fühlte sich überwältigend an. Zu viel. Es wunderte ihn, dass er noch nicht wieder gekommen war.<br/>Die Zunge, die seinen Muskelring umstrich, während die Finger sich tieferschoben, raubte Newt ebenso den Verstand, wie der Daumen, der über seine feuchte Spitze kreiste.<br/>Dann verließ ihn die Hand an seinem Glied plötzlich.<br/>Newt wimmerte auf.<br/>„Nein“, keuchte er, weil ihm die zusätzliche Reizung augenblicklich fehlte. „Albus…. Bitte…“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p><br/>Albus ignorierte sein Flehen. Stattdessen griff er in Gedanken nach Gellert. Über ihre Verbindung spürte er deutlich, wie sehr es Gellert erregte, ihnen zuzusehen. Sie waren beide erregt.<br/>‚Komm zu uns, Darling', lud er ihn ein. ‚Setz dich an das Kopfende, zu Newt.'<br/>Gellert brauchte einen Moment. Offensichtlich war er von der Show zu abgelenkt, um zu reagieren. Albus hätte darüber geschmunzelt, wenn sein Mund nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen wäre. Er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie Gellerts Herz in aufgeregter Vorfreude schneller ging.<br/>Gellert stellte mit einem leisen Klirren sein Champagnerglas ab, dann kam er zu ihnen. Gemächlich näherte er sich, blieb hinter Albus stehen und Albus‘ Herz schlug höher, als er ihm über den Rücken streichelte, ehe er tat, worum Albus ihn gebeten hatte, und sich am Kopfende aufs Bett setzte.<br/>Newt schien von seinen Bemühungen zu weggetreten, als dass es ihm gleich auffiel. Das kam Albus nur entgegen. Während er zufrieden beobachtete, wie Newt die Hände neben dem Kopf ins Laken krallte, schob er einen dritten Finger in ihn.<br/>Newt schluchzte erneut. Sein Muskelring war unglaublich gespannt.<br/>Albus nutzte die freie Hand, um ihm besänftigend über den Oberschenkel zu streichen und lockend seine Hoden zu massieren, während er an dem Eingang leckte und die Finger tieferschob.<br/>„B-bitte“, keuchte Newt, der offensichtlich alle Kraft dafür brauchte, sich weiten zu lassen und in den Bauch zu atmen. Seine Haut glänzte schweißnass. „Ich … ich kann nicht … nicht mehr, ich …“ Seine Stimme klang tränenerstickt.<br/>Es war schwer in Worte zu fassen, wie sehr ihn Newts offensichtliche Überreizung erregte. Es waren gute Tränen. Verzweifeltes Sehnen und Überwältigung gefielen ihm in dieser Kombination vorzüglich. Vor allem, wenn es von jemand so Unschuldigem wie Newt kam.<br/>„Nur noch ein wenig, Liebes“, raunte er Newt zu und stieß dann fordernd mit den Fingerspitzen gegen Newts Prostata. Er erntete ein weiteres verzweifeltes Schluchzen.<br/>„B-bitte“, keuchte Newt. „Ich… ich tu alles…“<br/>Albus schmunzelte. Ein wölfisches Grinsen, das Newt nicht sehen konnte. Er nahm sich noch ein paar Sekunden, um sicherzugehen, dass Newt sich an drei Finger gewöhnt hatte und warf Gellert einen Blick zu.<br/>Dann kam er aus der vorgebeugten Position hinter Newt hinauf, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihm den Rücken. „Alles, Honey?“, fragte er schnurrend, während er die Finger in Newt spreizte und dann erneut gegen die Prostata stieß.<br/>Newts Becken zuckte nach vorn und er wimmerte auf. „J-ja“, keuchte er, das Gesicht ins Kissen vergraben. „B-bitte.“<br/>Albus biss ihm sanft in die Schulter, stieß erneut zu und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Newts ganzer Körper erbebte, kaum, dass die Finger gegen seine Prostata stießen.<br/>„Dann will ich, dass du Folgendes tust“, raunte Albus Newt ins Ohr und er bemerkte, dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf Newts Nacken ausbreitete, dort, wo sein warmer Atem ihn traf.<br/>„Heb den Kopf und schau Gellert ins Gesicht.“<br/>Newt keuchte auf, obwohl Albus die Hand in ihm nicht bewegt hatte. Albus beobachtete, wie er abermals erschauderte, sich seine Ohren wieder dunkelrot färbten und er schließlich den Kopf schüttelte, das Gesicht noch immer versteckt.<br/>Albus lachte leise. „Liebes“, sagte er tadelnd und begann, Newts Prostata in kreisenden Bewegungen zu massieren.<br/>Newt entwich ein Winseln und ein angestrengtes Zittern durchlief seine schlanke Gestalt.<br/>„Du sagtest, du willst alles tun“, erinnerte Albus ihn. „Also bitte. Trau dich.“<br/>Newt bebte kraftlos. Stöhnen und Keuchen entwichen ihm.<br/>„A-albus“, wimmerte er, offensichtlich überwältigt von den Reizungen in seinem Inneren. „B-Bitte, ich … ich …“ Er schluchzte erneut auf.<br/>„Newt, hör mir zu“, schnurrte Albus lockend nah an Newts Ohr und er liebte es, zu sehen, wie sehr Newts Schultern zitterten. „Ich weiß, dass du willst, dass Gellert dich vögelt.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ja, man könnte jetzt sagen: "Wie gemein, ein Cliffhanger." Aber versucht mal, euch vorzustellen, wie ich mir Mühe gebe, eine ellenlange Dreier-Szene zu unterteilen, damit ein Kapitel nicht ewig zu schreiben dauert 😂. Das ist, im gewissen Sinne, schon ein Spoiler: Wir sind noch laaaaange nicht am Ende. Im Urlaub hat man schließlich Zeit und Albus und Gellert gedenken sie zu nutzen 😏.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Stellungswechsel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Das heißersehnte Kapitel, auf das ihr so lang gewartet habt, ist endlich da ;) <br/>Warnung: Es wird sehr sexy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo, meine Darlings!<br/>Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für euch ^.^°<br/>Zuerst die schlechte: Die kommenden 3 Wochen werde ich sehr mit meinem neuen Roman „Daddy’s neues Spiel“ eingespannt sein, der Fortsetzung zu „Daddy’s kleines Geheimnis“ (Details dazu gibt’s auf Instagram, dort findet ihr mich unter jessicagraves.schreibt). In dieser Zeit kann ich euch keine weiteren Kapitel versprechen. Vielleicht folgt mal das eine oder andere, aber meine Hand lege ich dafür nicht ins Feuer. Danach wird es aber wie gewohnt weitergehen!<br/>Und nun die gute Nachricht: Dieses Kapitel beinhaltet eine Menge Smut … und ist DOPPELT so lang wie die anderen Kapitel. Ich kann euch ja schließlich nicht drei Wochen unter Druck zappeln lassen :P Bei dieser Fortführung vom letzten Kapitel kommen alle auf ihre Kosten XD<br/>Liebe Grüße, passt auf euch auf und bleibt gesund,<br/>eure Jessica</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>„Ich weiß, dass du willst, dass Gellert dich vögelt.“</em><br/>Die Worte trafen ins Schwarze. Ertappt wimmerte Newt auf und zog die Schultern an.<br/>Hinter sich hörte er Albus samtig lachen.<br/>„Er ist fantastisch darin, weißt du?“, säuselte er und biss Newt ins Ohrläppchen. Er zog sanft daran. „Du wirst alles um dich herum vergessen, wenn er einmal in dir ist.“<br/>Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, wurde Newt nun noch röter. Er vergrub das Gesicht tiefer in dem Kissen und seine Ohren glühten, während die Röte auch auf seinen Hals und Nacken wanderte.<br/>„Sei nicht so schüchtern, Liebes“, schnurrte Albus, die Lippen direkt an Newts Ohr, sodass sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Hals und Nacken ausbreiteten. „Vertrau uns. Es wird dir gefallen.“<br/>Albus‘ setzte ihm einen heißen Kuss auf die Schulter.<br/>Zugleich schmiegte er sich mehr an Newt, der noch immer mit sich zu ringen schien und saugte sich an der Stelle zwischen Schulter und Hals fest.<br/>„Sieh auf, Newt“, knurrte er fordernd, „Ich weiß, dass du es willst.“ Er rieb fordernd über Newts Prostata, was Newt ein zittriges Stöhnen entlockte. „Und ich weiß, dass du es kannst, Liebes.“<br/>Newt erschauderte.<br/>Er musste zugeben, dass er Albus recht gab. Endlich Sex mit ihnen zu haben, nachdem Albus ihn nun so lang mit seiner Hand gereizt hatte, war etwas, worauf Newt brannte – obwohl es ihm auch Angst machte und ihn wieder sehr nervös werden ließ. Vor allem, wenn er dabei jemandem in die Augen sehen sollte.<br/>Aber er zierte sich nun bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und er wusste, wenn er nicht tat, was Albus verlangte, würde er nicht bekommen, was er sich ersehnte. Sie würden es als Ablehnung verstehen und aufhören.<br/>So gut sich die Finger in ihm auch anfühlten, sie schienen ihn zwar weiterzutreiben, aber sie erlösten ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil: Sie reizen und provozierten ihn, machten ihn ganz wuschig, bis er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben oder unten war…<br/>Sich vorzustellen, dass stattdessen Albus oder Gellert in ihn stieß, machte ihn ganz kribbelig.<br/>Als Albus ihn erneut aufforderte, den Kopf zu heben, holte er zitternd Luft und wappnete sich.<br/>Und als er ihm dann die Hand entzog, die ihn sonderbar leer zurückließ, konnte Newt ein leidendes, sehnsüchtiges Wimmern nicht verhindern.<br/>Er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte. Vorhin, als er sich Albus‘ Wunsch nicht hatte fügen wollen, hatte dieser angeboten, es zu beenden. Und Newt war im Nachhinein froh gewesen, sich überwunden zu haben, weil sich alles danach so… unglaublich angefühlt hatte.<br/>Er wollte nicht, dass es endete. Er wollte… Er wollte Gellert. Er wollte mehr als nur ein-zwei kurze Küsse. Seit Gellert in der afrikanischen Hütte über ihm gehockt und ihn niedergerungen hatte, fragte er sich schon, wie es war, mit ihm…<br/>Newt errötete heftig, als er das dachte.<br/>Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe.<br/>Und dann hob er zögernd den Kopf.<br/>Schaute scheu zu Gellert hinauf, schaffte es kaum, seinen Blick lang genug zu erwidern und senkte den seinen eilig wieder, weil Gellerts Augen ihn so intensiv musterten. Aber die Millisekunde war zu kurz gewesen. Scheu warf Newt ihm noch einen Blick zu.<br/>„Guter Junge“, hörte er Albus hinter sich loben und bei den Küssen, die er auf seiner Schulter spürte, schmolz seine Anspannung ein Stück fort. Nun, da er gelobt wurde, hielt er den Blick tapferer aufrecht. Aber eine Bitte, wenn er eine formulieren sollte, würde noch eine ganz andere Form von Überwindung mit sich bringen und er ahnte, dass er dafür nicht die Kraft hätte.<br/>Gellert legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und schmunzelte.<br/>„Braver Junge", kommentierte er mit dunkler Stimme. „Komm herauf zu mir."<br/>Seine Stimme war ruhig und sanft. Doch Newt ahnte, dass es keine Bitte war.<br/>Es war sonderbar. Zwar hatte Newt oft das Gefühl hatte, dass er Gellert schwerer einschätzen konnte als Albus. Und wenn er einen von beiden überhaupt fürchten würde, dann wäre es eindeutig der Blonde… Aber wenn er ihm mit so einfachen Worten kleine Anweisungen gab, fiel es Newt erstaunlich leicht, sie zu erfüllen. Vielleicht, weil Gellerts Verhalten von vornherein keine Widerrede zuließ. Newt liebte es, dass Albus die ganze Zeit über auf ihn eingegangen war. Aber dass Gellert so entschieden, wenn auch sanft mit ihm sprach, war eine ganz andere und ebenso wirkungsvolle Methode, seine Nervosität in Schach zu halten.<br/>Zögernd und mit hochroten Wangen stemmte Newt sich auf. Das Lob, das beide ihm gegeben hatten, schenkte ihm verhaltene Zuversicht, dass er sich vielleicht doch nicht so furchtbar anstellte, wie er befürchtet hatte.<br/>Er fühlte, wie Albus sich zurückbeugte, um ihm Platz zu machen, und spürte, wie weich seine Beine noch immer waren. Albus‘ unermüdliche Berührungen hatten ihn angestrengt. Newt fühlte sich schwach und zittrig…. aber nicht minder sehnsüchtig.<br/>Dass Gellert ihn aufforderte, zu ihm zu kommen, bedeutete immerhin, dass er selbst der Idee auch nicht abgeneigt war. Der Gedanke ließ Newts Herz höherschlagen.<br/>Beschämt, weil er sich seiner Nacktheit nun, da er zu Gellert kommen sollte, der vollkommen bekleidet war, deutlicher bewusst war, rutschte er auf Knien näher. Und auf Gellerts auffordernden Blick hin senkte Newt zwar eilig den Kopf, überwand sich dann aber, holte tief Luft und rutschte ein wenig linkisch und fahrig auf seinen Schoß. Er biss sich in die Unterlippe, den Atem angehalten, während er darauf wartete, was Gellert als nächstes tun würde.<br/>Gellerts Hand legte sich auf seine Hüfte, als wollte er ihn an Ort und Stelle halten. Mit der anderen griff er nach Newts Kinn und zog ihn in einen verführerischen Kuss, der Newt verhalten aufseufzen ließ. Er legte zögernd die Hände auf Gellerts Schultern und bemerkte, dass er sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, wohler auf Gellerts Schoß fühlte. Von ihm die gleiche ausdauernde Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, wie von Albus, ließ sein Herz höherschlagen.<br/>Als Gellert den Kuss verlangender werden ließ, keuchte er auf. Newt fühlte, wie das wohlig erregte Kribbeln in seinem Inneren, das vor der Nervosität gewichen war, mit beeindruckender Stärke zurückkehrte. Der Alkohol in seinem Blut tat sein Übriges, damit Newt die Berührungen des Älteren umso deutlicher und intensiver wahrnahm. Auch die Hand, die von seiner Hüfte zielstrebig zu seinem Hintern wanderte. Zwei Finger schoben sich in ihn hinein und er zuckte zusammen und wimmerte flehend auf, was Gellert mit einem Brummen kommentierte. Unwillkürlich drängte Newt sein Becken tiefer, um die Finger weiter aufzunehmen und sie vielleicht dazu zu bringen, dort gegen ihn zu reiben, wo Albus ihn zuvor so gekonnt gereizt hatte.<br/>Gellert löste den Kuss und raunte amüsiert: „Gieriges Stück.“<br/>Newt war sich nicht sicher, ob Gellerts Worte tadelnd oder lobend gemeint waren. Sie klangen nicht sonderlich positiv, aber Gellert seine Finger dann tieferschob und ein paarmal gezielt gegen Newts Prostata stieß, verwarf er den Gedanken eilig wieder und konnte nicht anders, als stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen, während er sich an Gellert festkrallte, um nicht vor Ekstase von seinem Schoß zu rutschen.<br/>Ihm entwich ein leidendes Aufstöhnen, als Gellert ihm die wunderbaren Finger wieder entzog. Gellert packte ihn und dirigierte ihn herum, bis Newt mit Rücken gegen seine breite Brust lehnte.<br/>Ein nervöses Kribbeln schoss ihm durch die Adern. Solange er jemanden hatte, an den er sich schmiegen und an dessen Schulter er sich verstecken konnte, fiel es ihm leichter, seine Unsicherheit zu vergessen.<br/>Aber nun, da er nackt Albus gegenüber saß, der ihn mit einem sonderbaren Blick bedachte, den er fast als hungrig beschreiben würde, war er erneut peinlich berührt.<br/>Gellerts Hände halfen dabei nur mäßig. Sie wanderten über seinen Körper und spielten mit seinen Brustwarzen. In der Anspannung, die von ihm Besitz ergriff, war die Reizung fast zu viel. Er wollte sich irgendwo verstecken. Vor Albus, vor Gellert, vor allem. Wieso musste man nackt sein, um all diese Dinge zu tun?<br/>Beschämt senkte er den Blick.</p><p><br/>*</p><p>Albus hatte den ganzen Tag nicht mehr an gestern gedacht. An seine Eifersucht und sein übertrieben besitzergreifendes Verhalten.<br/>Weil Gellert sich so liebend und rücksichtsvoll gezeigt hatte und Albus Newt einen Moment nur für sich gehabt hatte, hatte er von beiden genug bekommen, um nicht an ihrer Aufmerksamkeit oder ihrer Zuneigung zu zweifeln.<br/>Nun, da er Newt auf Gellerts Schoß sah, wandelte sich das. Aber nicht, wie er befürchtet hatte, in etwas Negatives. Da war nichts in ihm, das Newt herunterzerren wollte, obwohl er das einen kurzen Moment befürchtet hatte.<br/>Im Gegenteil: Albus fühlte seine Lust nur stärker werden. Er bemerkte, dass er sich selbst seit einigen Minuten keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte… und spürte nun, dass sein Schritt viel zu eng für ihn war.<br/>Albus konnte nicht aufhören, sie anzusehen – und konnte sich nicht entschieden, zu wem er lieber schauen wollte: Zu Newt, der sich so hinreißend den Zärtlichkeiten ergab, die Gellert ihm zuteilwerden ließ. Oder zu Gellert, der ihn so talentiert verführte, ohne es nötig zu haben, daraus eine so große Show zu machen, wie Albus es gern tat.<br/>Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ja, die Führung einen Moment abzugeben und Gellert einzubeziehen, war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen. Er brannte darauf, noch mehr zu sehen… und ahnte, dass er nicht lang geduldig bleiben konnte. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Vorsatz, Newt nicht kaputt zu spielen, noch einmal überdenken. Sein Glied zuckte so gierig.<br/>Dann drehte Gellert Newt plötzlich herum. Und noch während Newt versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen, hörte er Gellerts Stimme in seinem Kopf: ‚<em>Zieh dich aus, Liebling.'</em><br/>Albus lachte leise über Gellerts Wunsch… und über Newts scheues Verhalten. Nach allem, was sie heute bereits getan hatten und nach all den Stellen, an denen Albus bereits seine Zunge gehabt hatte, war Newt noch immer schüchtern. Es war hinreißend.<br/>Er kam dem Wunsch nach, stieg vom Bett, schlenderte zu den beiden hin und legte Newt, der beschämt den Blick gesenkt hatte, eine Hand unters Kinn.<br/>Er hob es an, setzte Newt einen Kuss auf die Lippen und saugte sich einen Moment an der Unterlippe fest, ehe er Newt entließ.<br/>Während seine Hände sich ganz ohne Magie damit zu schaffen machten, seine Hose zu öffnen, beugte er sich an Newt vorbei zu Gellert, schenkte ihm einen Kuss mit deutlich mehr Zunge, der Gellert ein Schnurren entlockte, und schob dabei den Stoff seiner Anzughose samt Unterhose von seinem Hintern. Erst als sie bis zu seinen Fußgelenken rutschte, ließ er von Gellert ab, richtete sich auf und schmunzelte darüber, wie Newt ihn verstohlen betrachtete, während er sich seiner Hose und Socken entledigte.<br/>Newts Neugier war nur schwer zu verstecken. Kein Wunder. Er hatte bisher keinen von beiden nackt gesehen. Davon ausgehend, wie rot er wurde und wie schnell er den Blick abwandte, sobald er merkte, dass Albus ihn ansah, schien er zumindest nicht abgeschreckt von dem, was er sah. Und das, obwohl Albus mittlerweile selbst recht hart war.<br/>Gellert setzte dem unschuldigen Ding einen Kuss auf die Schulter.<br/>„Sieh hin, Honey. Es ist ein Privileg, Albus nackt sehen zu dürfen", raunte er ihm zu. Newt errötete sichtlich.<br/>Auch Albus fühlte seine Wangen rot werden. ‚<em>Charmeur‘</em>, dachte er geschmeichelt, obwohl Gellert genau genommen nichts anderes gesagt hatte als die Wahrheit. Und doch hatte so viel Liebe darin mitgeschwungen, dass es Albus‘ Herz wärmte.<br/>Er schmunzelte, als Newt den Blick nun erneut hob und ihn verstohlen und schüchtern über Albus‘ Körper wandern ließ. Der Jüngere bekam diesen bewundernden Glanz in den Augen, den Albus in ihrer ersten Fantasie bereits gesehen hatte und der ihn hungrig auf mehr machte.<br/>Aber es währte nur kurz. Gellert rieb sein Becken gegen ihn und mit einem überraschten Keuchen schloss Newt die Augen. Er war soweit. So gierig, wie er auf jede ihrer Berührungen reagierte, hatten sie ihn nun genau dort, wo sie ihn schon seit Wochen haben wollten.<br/>Gellert streckte eine Hand nach Albus aus und zog ihn zurück aufs Bett, bis Newt zwischen ihnen gefangen war. Als sich Newts zarte Haut gegen seine Brust schmiegte, seufzte er unvermittelt auf.<br/>Gellerts Hand wanderte hinunter und legte sich um Newts Glied. Er begann, es zu massieren und Newt erschauderte fühlbar. Sofort waren Newts Hände wieder auf Albus‘ Schultern, hielten sich an ihm fest und stöhnend vergrub Newt sein Gesicht in Albus‘ Schulter.<br/>Albus lachte leise darüber. Merlin, er war so verdammt hinreißend.<br/>Albus ließ seine Hände wandern, strich ihm über die Seiten und dann hinauf zu den Brustwarzen, während er ihm sanft in das Ohr biss.<br/>„Ich bin neugierig, Newt", raunte Gellert dunkel an dem anderen Ohr. „Was würde dir besser gefallen: Wenn ich zuerst dich oder Albus vor deinen Augen vögle?"<br/>Bei den Worten lief Albus ein Schauer über den Rücken.<br/>Er hatte noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, sich tatsächlich von Gellert nehmen zu lassen, während Newt zusah… Zu sehr hatte er darauf gebrannt, mit ihm zu spielen.<br/>Nun musste er zugeben, dass bei der Vorstellung voll Vorfreude sein eigenes Glied zuckte und als er Newt sanft in die Schulter biss und zufrieden hörte, wie der Jüngere scharf die Luft einsog, ehe er wimmerte, konnte er eine Antwort kam noch erwarten.<br/>Das Köstliche an Gellerts Formulierung war nicht die Aussicht auf ein ‚ob‘ sondern eine ledigliche Klärung der Reihenfolge. Dass es Newt überwältigte, sich das eine oder das andere vorzustellen, war kein Wunder.<br/>„Gellert hat dich etwas gefragt, Newt“, raunte Albus ihm ungeduldig ins Ohr, nachdem Newt außer einem Wimmern keine Antwort gegeben hatte. „Antworte ihm, Liebes. Sei nicht unhöflich.“<br/>Auffordernd kniff er ihm in die Brustwarzen und Newt, der mit einem weiteren Keuchen den Kopf in den Nacken legte, sah ihn dann mit einem so hinreißenden Schlafzimmerblick an, dass es Albus heiß und kalt den Nacken hinablief.<br/>„I …ihr“, hauchte Newt so leise, dass Albus sich erst nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.<br/>Doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, holte Newt tief Luft. Er bog den Rücken durch, von einer neuen Erregungswelle geschüttelt, ehe er sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss und erneut das Gesicht in Albus‘ Halsbeuge versteckte.<br/>„Ich… ich will, dass ihr…“, stammelte Newt, nun deutlicher hörbar. „… zuerst.“<br/>Albus fühlte sein Herz stärker in seiner Brust schlagen. Er schmunzelte und schaute von Newt zu Gellert hin, der ihm ein verruchtes Lächeln schenkte.<br/><em>‚Warum lieferst du ihm nicht eine nette Show, Liebling?‘,</em> fragte er mit einem deutlichen Schnurren direkt in Albus‘ Kopf. ‚<em>Ich bin mir sicher, dass er gerne sehen würde, wie du dich genauso vorbereitest, wie ihn zuvor.‘</em><br/>Albus lachte innerlich.<br/>Er tat, als hätte er Gellert nicht gehört, griff Newt am Kinn und küsste ihn, ehe er ihm verführerisch gegen die Lippen raunte: „Gute Wahl.“<br/>Newt, der sich noch immer gegen ihn schmiegte, schmolz in den Kuss. Albus löste seine Hände von sich und schob sich ein wenig zurück, ehe er sich genauso auf alle Viere begab, wie er es vorhin von Newt verlangt hatte.<br/>Er bezweifelte, dass die Show so gut werden würde wie vorhin mit Newt. Immerhin würde er selbst nicht annähernd so viel dabei stöhnen. Sich selbst vorzubereiten, hatte einfach nicht den gleichen Kick. Aber sicher würde es Newt einiges zeigen, was er noch nicht kannte und wusste. So sehr, wie das alles Neuland für ihn war. Also schob er sich weiter zurück, kam dann mit dem Oberkörper hinunter und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. Er war zu verwöhnt von der Magie, die ihm aus jeder Faser sprach, als dass er sich dafür, sich zu weiten, allzu sehr verrenken würde. Lieber ließ er sich zur Hand gehen.</p><p>*</p><p>Newt lief ein aufgeregter Schauer über den Rücken. Natürlich wollte er sie beide. Beobachten zu dürfen, wie sie sich liebten, erregte ihn auf einer Ebene, von deren Existenz er bis vor wenigen Monaten noch nichts geahnt hatte.<br/>Aber diese Wahl beinhaltete auch die Sorge, dass sie von ihm ablassen würden, wenn sie miteinander fertig waren. Immerhin war er… das fünfte Rad am Wagen, in gewisser Weise.<br/>Mit großen Augen beobachtete er, wie Albus vor ihm in die Knie ging und denn den Oberkörper hinabsinken ließ. Er vergaß einen Moment sogar, dass er nackt auf Gellerts Schoß saß, weil er wie gebannt verfolgte, wie der große Albus Dumbledore sich vor ihm vollkommen nackt und schutzlos flach auf die Brust sinken ließ, einzig das Becken angehoben… um sich dann einen seiner Handschuhe herbei zu befehlen. Ein Fingerzeig von ihm und der Handschuh glänzte ölig.<br/>Mit größer werdenden Augen beobachtete Newt, wie Albus die Hände ins Laken krallte und leise aufstöhnte, als die erste Fingerspitze des Handschuhs ihn dort berührte, wo er vorhin Newt berührt hatte.<br/>Fasziniert und nicht in der Lage, fortzusehen, starrte Newt auf Albus herab, dessen Hüfte zuckte, als der Finger sich tiefer schob.<br/>Newt kam sich so verrucht vor, Albus dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich dem Zauber hingab. Er hörte ihn leise keuchen. Sah, dass das Gesicht ein wenig röter wurde, als der Handschuh einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm. Beobachtete, wie die Hände sich stärker ins Laken krallten und sein ganzer Körper zuckte, als der Handschuh in ihn stieß – und damit vermutlich diesen Punkt traf, der auch Newt hatte Sterne sehen lassen.<br/>Newt war so gebannt, dass er beinahe vergaß, zu atmen. Oder zu blinzeln. Er starrte auf Albus herunter, nahm jedes Detail in sich auf und wusste nun noch mehr, wieso er ihn begehrte. Albus war verführerisch und ehrfurchtsgebietend, egal, in welcher seiner vielen Rollen.<br/>Gerade, wo er mühsam versuchte, ein weiteres Keuchen zu unterdrücken, während der Handschuh einen dritten Finger dazu nahm – deutlich schneller als Albus es vorhin bei Newt getan hatte – war er so unheimlich anziehend, dass Newt nur stärker fühlte, dass er ihn wollte. Er wollte ihn wieder so sehen. Und wieder. Das hier war genauso gut wie seine dominante Seite vorhin. Newt wagte sich kaum vorzustellen, was es mit ihm machen würde, den beiden zuzusehen, wenn sie sich liebten…. Wenn ihn das hier schon so sehr faszinierte.<br/>Gellerts Hand begann wieder, ihn zu massieren.<br/>„Hinreißend, nicht?", raunte Gellert ihm zu. Das riss Newt aus seiner tranceartigen Beobachtung.<br/>Er stöhnte auf, nickte fahrig und keuchte dann, weil Gellert eine seiner Hände zu seinem eigenen Glied geführt hatte und sie darauf legte. Newt wusste nicht, ob er mit so viel sexueller Spannung noch allzu lang zurechtkommen konnte. Die beiden waren so… potent. Er kam sich dabei so klein, unbedeutend und unwichtig vor. Ihre Energie schien ihn regelrecht zu erdrücken.<br/>Erneut fühlte er, wie ihm der Kopf schwirrte. Es waren so viele Reize auf einmal: Die Hand an seinem Glied… Das Gefühl von Gellerts Härte an seinen eigenen Fingern… und die Aussicht auf Albus, der ihm von unten einen fiebrigen Blick zuwarf und schmunzelte, ehe er mit der Hand eine Bewegung vollführte und der Handschuh sich aus ihm herauszog.</p><p>*</p><p>Albus schlich katzengleich an die beiden heran, ließ langsam den Blick über Newt wandern und schenkte dann Gellert ein verführerisches Lächeln.<br/>„Ich bin soweit, Darling“, schnurrte er, noch immer auf allen Vieren.<br/>Gellert betrachtete seinen attraktiven, nackten Geliebten von Kopf bis Fuß, ehe er Albus eine Hand in den Nacken legte und ihn in einen verführerischen Kuss zog.<br/>„Sehr schön“, raunte er. „Ich auch." Er ließ Newts Glied los und schob ihn sanft, aber bestimmt von seinem Schoß, um sich ganz Albus widmen zu können.<br/>Albus lachte geschmeichelt.<br/>Natürlich würde Gellert jeden anderen für ihn links liegen lassen. Daran würde er niemals auch nur den leisesten Zweifel aufkommen lassen.<br/>Nun, nachdem nichts mehr zwischen ihnen saß, kam Albus näher, schlang Gellert die Arme um die Schultern und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Er setzte ihm einen verlangenden Kuss auf den Hals und schob die Hände unter Gellerts Jackett.<br/>„Du hast noch viel zu viel an“, stellte er fest und ließ die Hand ungeduldig über die Knopfreihe des Hemdes wandern, die sich unter seinen Händen öffnete. Gierig schob Albus die Hände darunter und strich über Gellerts warme Haut.<br/>Gellert legte ihm die Hände auf den Hintern. Lächelnd neigte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Albus Platz zu bieten, seinen Hals weiter so verführerisch zu küssen.<br/>„Da stimme ich dir vollkommen zu", raunte er ihm zu, während er sich gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes lehnte und beschloss, Albus vorerst ein wenig die 'Führung' zu überlassen.<br/>‚<em>Ich merke schon, die ‚Show‘ besteht heute darin, dass ich uns alle entkleide‘,</em> stellte Albus in ihren Gedanken amüsiert fest, während er das Hemd und die Weste ganz öffnete und Gellert alles auf einmal von den Schultern streifte. ‚<em>Ich werde allmählich müde, Darling. Lass mich nicht die ganze Arbeit allein machen.‘</em><br/>Er biss Gellert zärtlich in den Hals, während sein Becken über Gellerts Schritt kreiste.<br/>Ungeduldig schnippte er mit den Fingern und seufzte dann auf, als er Gellerts Glied so nah bei sich fühlte, wie es sich seidig und hart gegen ihn presste.<br/>Besitzergreifend und auffordernd saugte sich Albus an Gellerts Hals fest, bis er sich sicher sein konnte, dass dort bald ein dunkler Knutschfleck entstehen würde.<br/>Er schob sein Becken zurück, nahm sie beide auf einmal in die Hand und führte die Hand an ihnen herauf und herunter, wobei er die Lusttropfen verteilte, die aus ihren Spitzen getreten waren.<br/>Gellerts Mundwinkel zuckte.<br/>‚<em>Verzeih, Liebling</em>‘, bat er über ihre mentale Verbindung. Einen Moment genoss er noch die fordernden Lippen an seinem Hals und die talentierte Hand an seinem Glied.<br/>Dann vergrub er jedoch eine Hand in Albus Haaren und zog ihn bestimmt von seinem Hals weg, ehe er ihn besitzergreifend und grob küsste.<br/>Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten, sah er Albus einen Moment tief in die Augen, ehe er ihn nach hinten drängte, bis Albus mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze landete. Mit funkelnden Augen blickte Gellert auf seinen Partner hinab, ehe er sich hinunter beugte und nun seinerseits eine Reihe ungeduldiger, heißer Küsse auf Albus Schulter und Brust verteilte.<br/>Mit einem genießenden Seufzen begann Albus, sich unter ihm zu räkeln.<br/>Gellert hätte sich gerne noch lange und ausgiebig damit beschäftigt, Albus Körper mit Küssen zu bedecken, ihn zu berühren und zu schmecken. Doch seine eigene Erregung war an einem Punkt, an dem es ihn zu mehr drängte, und er wusste, dass es Albus ebenso ging. Das Vorspiel mit Newt hatte die Hitze in ihnen zu sehr angefacht, als dass sie sie einander noch länger hinhalten wollten. Ungeduldig drängte Gellert seine Hüfte gegen Albus und griff nach dessen Beinen. Er zog ihn grob ein Stück näher, ehe er seine Beine über seine Schultern legte und seine Hüfte packte. Entschieden presste er sein Glied gegen Albus‘ Eingang und konnte ein kleines Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als er den feuchten, zuckenden Muskelring an seiner Spitze fühlte. Als er spürte, wie der Muskelring ohne Probleme nachgab, war sich Gellert sicher, dass Albus bereit für ihn war. Mit einem gezielten, harten Stoß versenkte er sich tief in Albus.<br/>Albus sog scharf die Luft ein.<br/>„Nicht so grob, Darling“, keuchte er atemlos. Besänftigend legte er eine Hand auf Gellerts Oberarm und fuhr in Gedanken an Gellert fort: ‚<em>Bin ich dir mit Newt etwa zu dominant gewesen?‘</em><br/>Albus legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Gellert seine Kehle zu präsentieren, in einer unterwerfenden Geste. <em>‚Du musst nichts beweisen‘,</em> schnurrte er sanft, ‚<em>bei dir werde ich mich immer unterwerfen. Vollkommen freiwillig.‘</em><br/>Gellert hatte es bereits beim Eindringen bemerkt, dass er sich verschätzt hatte. Albus‘ schmerzerfülltes Luftholen hatte ihn Innehalten lassen.<br/>„Verzeih, Liebling“, raunte er und küsste Albus entschuldigend. ‚<em>Wenn es an etwas liegt, dann daran, dass du mich über alle Maßen ungeduldig gemacht und erregt hast, Liebling‘,</em> setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, ‚<em>mit dieser überaus ungewohnten Seite an dir.‘</em><br/>„Schon gut“, murmelte Albus, schlang die Arme um Gellerts Nacken und zog ihn tiefer. „Komm her.“ Er hob den Kopf für einen weiteren Kuss, der tiefer und inniger war als der kleine, den Gellert ihm gegeben hatte. „Mach weiter“, hauchte er an Gellerts Lippen und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Bitte, Gellert, ich brauche dich.“ Fordernd küsste er ihn erneut.<br/>Gellert lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er kam der Bitte nur zu gerne nach. Schließlich wollte er bereits seit einer gefühlten kleinen Ewigkeit nichts anderes, als endlich in diese heiße, feuchte Enge zu stoßen. Aber jetzt mahnte er sich zu Beherrschung.<br/>Er stimmte einen langsamen, aber nicht minder intensiven Rhythmus an.<br/>Albus‘ wohliges Aufseufzen sagte ihm, dass er etwas richtig machte. Er schlang Gellert die Arme fester um den Hals.<br/>Gellert schloss genießend die Augen, als Albus sich seinen Stößen ergab. Nicht nur weil er das rein körperliche Gefühl genoss, sondern auch wegen Albus Gefühlen, die nun freier und ungefilterter durch ihre mentale Verbindung flossen. Es war berauschend und verführerisch zugleich, während es dem Sex eine einzigartige, tiefergehende Note gab. Mit Albus Sex zu haben, war besonders. Denn sein Herz begann dann zu singen, in einem nicht enden wollenden, berauschten Mantra von ‚<em>Ich liebe dich</em>‘. Nie ausgesprochen aber doch so deutlich durch ihre mentale Verbindung fühlbar. Mit den Worten allein hätte Gellert nichts anfangen können. Er war kein Freund davon. Doch das Gefühl, in dem Albus badete, während sie sich ihrer Leidenschaft hingaben, und das dann auch auf Gellert überschwappte, war berauschend und vertiefte das zwischen ihnen auf einer Ebene, wie nichts anderes es vermochte.<br/>Und doch ließ sich Gellert nicht so sehr fallen wie sonst. Er spürte, dass Albus ihr neues Spielzeug völlig ausgeblendet hatte. Dass er sich vertrauensvoll hingab. Gellert konnte das nicht. Die Anwesenheit störte ihn keineswegs, im Gegenteil. Doch es sorgte automatisch dafür, dass Gellert aufmerksamer und wachsamer war, erst recht, wenn sich sein Partner gerade in eine so verletzliche Situation brachte.<br/>Nach einer Weile öffnete er erneut die Augen und betrachtete das verführerische Bild, das Albus unter ihm abgab, während er das Tempo anzog und ihn in kürzeren, härteren Stößen reizte.<br/>Albus musste seinen Blick spüren. Er öffnete die Augen für einen verführerischen Schlafzimmerblick. Seine Finger zitterten an Gellerts Schultern und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er den Kopf mit einem Stöhnen in den Nacken legte.<br/>Zufrieden stieß sich Gellert hart in ihn. So gern er ihre Lust auch auskostete und ausdehnte, Albus sogar überreizte, so sehr hatte er noch im Hinterkopf, dass sie heute nicht allein waren. Er legte Albus eine Hand ums Glied und begann, ihn im gleichen Rhythmus, den seine Stöße hatten, fordernd und hart zu massieren.<br/>Albus stöhnte auf, wand sich unter Gellert und klammerte sich an ihn.<br/>„M-Merlin, Gellert“, keuchte er.<br/>Gellert bemerkte die Anzeichen, die Albus herannahenden Orgasmus ankündigten, nur zu deutlich. Sein Atem wurde abgehackter und er spürte die Finger, die sich fester in seine Schultern krallten, sowie die heißen Muskeln, die sich bei jedem Stoß stärker um ihn krampften. Als Albus schließlich kam, stöhnte Gellert genießend und erlaubte sich noch ein paar Mal fest zuzustoßen. Eine Welle an Gefühlen überschwemmte ihn, in einer Flutwelle losgetreten, die von Albus ausging. Das Feld seines Liebhabers flutete ihn mit einem überwältigenden Gefühl von Ekstase, Dankbarkeit und Liebe, ehe Albus noch die letzte Anspannung verließ und er schwer atmend unter Gellert liegenblieb.<br/>Gellert hielt inne, um ihn verschnaufen zu lassen.<br/>Als sich die himmelblauen Augen wieder öffneten und Albus ihm ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte, erwiderte er es.<br/>Albus drehte den Kopf und sah dorthin, wo Newt neben ihnen sitzen musste. Doch was auch immer er sah, es war Gellert gleich. Er zog es vor, weiter seinen Liebhaber zu betrachten, der jetzt so entspannt und befriedigt wirkte. Gellert nahm das Bild in sich auf.</p><p>*</p><p>Newt war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich fühlen sollte.<br/>Nun, da er so weit auf dem großen Bett zurückgewichen war, dass er nicht im Weg wäre, hatten seine Neugier und seine Sehnsucht nach den beiden wieder die Oberhand gewonnen.<br/>Bewundernd hatte er festgestellt, wie spielend beide miteinander umgegangen waren, als wäre es ein Tanz. Alles, was sie getan hatten, hatte so… eingespielt gewirkt. Als hätte Newt Naturgewalten zugesehen, die miteinander rangen, um dann zu verschmelzen.<br/>Es war faszinierend gewesen, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie ohne die Vorsicht und Rücksicht, die sie ihm gegenüber zeigten, regelrecht übereinander hergefallen waren. Newt war davon ganz heiß geworden.<br/>Da waren so viele Emotionen gewesen. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Sex so… vielseitig sein konnte. Schnell und langsam, kraftvoll und sanft. Und egal, welche Seite er gesehen hatte, Gellert und Albus hatten bei allen so gut zusammengepasst, dass er nicht hatte aufhören können, ihnen zuzusehen. Beinahe hätte er es als ‘spannend‘ bezeichnet.<br/>Newt war in all der Zeit sehr still gewesen. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, den Zauber zu durchbrechen, der Gellert und Albus gefangen gehalten hatte. Das, was sich da vor ihm abgespielt hatte, war auf so viele Arten überwältigend gewesen, dass er es nicht einmal gewagt hatte, zu blinzeln. Er hatte die Liebe fühlen können, die Ekstase. Stocksteif hatte er dagesessen, am Rand des Bettes, und nicht gewusst, was er mehr hatte bewundern sollen: Gellert unbändige schiere Kraft und gelebte Dominanz, die ihm einen Blick hinter die kühle, beherrschte Fassade erlaubt hatte – oder Albus‘ hinreißendes Stöhnen und die Art, wie er vollkommen weich geworden war (etwas, wovon Newt bis jetzt nicht geglaubt hatte, dass es möglich wäre). Er hatte den Blick nicht von ihnen abwenden können.</p><p>Als Albus dann kam, war es schwer zu beschreiben, was Newt fühlte. Faszination, aber auch Lust. Zu sehen, wie Albus sich verlor, entfachte in Newt eine Sehnsucht nach einer vergleichbaren Erfüllung. Obwohl er das bisher noch nicht erlebt hatte… und ahnte, dass er nun der Nächste sein würde.<br/>Die Erkenntnis stellte seltsame Dinge mit ihm an. Einerseits begehrte er Albus nun umso mehr und bedauerte es, dass er nichts dazu hatte beitragen können, dass dieser nun in dem gelösten Zustand neben ihm auf dem Bett lag. Andererseits konnte er seinen Blick nicht von Gellert abwenden, der sich, ebenso wie Albus, offensichtlich sehr darauf verstand, einen Bettgenossen zufriedenzustellen. Sein Können ließ Newt ehrfürchtig erschaudern und zugleich nach einer Kostprobe hungern, auch, wenn er nicht zu lang darüber nachdenken durfte – sonst würde der Fluchtinstinkt zu groß werden.<br/>Er erschauderte, als Albus‘ Blick sich auf ihn legte und er ein wissendes Funkeln in den blauen Augen auszumachen schien.<br/>Fast, als würde Albus wissen, dass Newt sich wünschte, dort zu liegen, wo er eben lag.<br/>Ihn beschlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Albus hatte ihm von Anfang an unterstellt, dass er Gellert begehrte. Und er hatte damit von Anfang an Recht gehabt. Aber es war ihm gelungen, dass Newt ihn ebenso wollte. Das war vorhin eindeutig gewesen und so, wie er körperlich auf Albus‘ Stöhnen reagiert hatte, war es das auch jetzt. Bevor sich sein schlechtes Gewissen festigen konnte, schenkte ihm Albus ein verruchtes Lächeln, ehe er den Blick abwandte, den Kopf hob und Gellert küsste, der es mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren kommentierte.<br/>Als sich Albus und Gellert wieder voneinander lösten und Gellerts Blick ihn streifte, wich Newt ihm mit schnell schlagendem Herzen aus. Es erschien ihm seltsam, jetzt etwas Neues zu beginnen. Würde es sich nicht gezwungen anfühlen, nachdem die beiden, die offensichtlich so perfekt zueinander passten, sich bereits aneinander abreagiert hatten? Beieinander in ihrer Lust aufgegangen waren. War auch Gellert gekommen? Vielleicht… Obwohl ein verstohlener Blick zwischen seine Beine verriet, dass er unverändert steinhart war.</p><p>*</p><p>Albus gluckste, als er bemerkte, wie nervös Newt wurde. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, wieder mehr. Nachdem er ihn vorhin so schön vorbereitet und ihn in einen Zustand gebracht hatte, in dem er nicht mehr denken konnte, schien sein eigener Wunsch, zuzusehen, ihm nun im Nachspiel zum Verhängnis zu werden.<br/>Als Gellert ihn losließ und sich zurücklehnte, setzte Albus sich auf. Er ignorierte den leisen, dumpfen Schmerz im Becken, der ihn zwar anstrengte, der aber nicht so stark war, wie er es nach manchen Stelldicheins mit Gellert gewohnt war, und beobachtete Newt einen Moment.<br/><em>‚Scheint, als müsste er daran erinnert werden, dass er sich entspannen soll‘</em>, schnurrte er in Gedanken an Gellert amüsiert.<br/>Er würde sich zurücknehmen. Schließlich war Gellert nun am Zug und Albus hatte nichts dagegen, einen Moment zu Atem zu kommen.<br/>Gellert schien das ähnlich zu sehen. Er verlor keine weitere Zeit, rutschte zu Newt herüber und griff nach einer von Newts Händen, um ihr einen Kuss aufzuhauchen.<br/>„Komm her, Honey", forderte er ihn auf und zog ihn dann schmunzelnd zu sich auf seinen Schoß.<br/>Newts Gesichtsfarbe war zwar ohnehin schon rot, doch nun färbte sie sich erneut einige Grade dunkler. Er kam Gellerts Aufforderung nach, stieg auf seinen Schoß und warf einen verstohlenen Blick zu Albus, der neben ihnen aus der liegenden Position in einen Schneidersitz gekommen war und sie schmunzelnd beobachtete.<br/>Gellert sicherte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit, indem er ihn zu sich zurück dirigierte und Newt in einen verführerischen Kuss verwickelte. Albus biss sich in die Unterlippe. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass Newt gleich in den gleichen Genuss kam, den Albus eben gehabt hatte, und er ihm dabei zuhören dürfte, breitete sich eine neue Vorfreude in ihm aus. Ganz zu schweigen von der berauschenden Vorstellung, Gellerts Fähigkeiten im Bett bewundern zu dürfen, ohne selbst davon zu sehr um den Finger gewickelt zu werden. Das würde gut werden, da war er sich sicher.</p><p>*</p><p>Newt reagierte auf Gellerts Küsse stärker, als er selbst es erwartet hatte. Nachdem er ihnen zugesehen hatte, ohne selbst berührt zu werden (und nach der ausdauernden Berührung durch Albus zuvor, die seine Libido angestaut zurückgelassen hatte), war er nun beinahe gierig. Nicht genug, um sich vollkommen zu vergessen. Aber ausreichend, um Gellert zaghaft die Hände auf die Schultern zu legen und verhalten in den Kuss zu seufzen. Gellerts Küsse schafften es schnell, ihn seine Nervosität vergessen zu lassen. Sie machten ihn süchtig nach mehr.<br/>Gellerts Hände wanderten langsam seinen Rücken hinab, bis sie schließlich auf seinem Hintern zum Liegen kamen. Einige Momente streichelte er fast ein wenig neckend über die Pobacken, ehe er dazwischen strich. Mit zwei Fingern fuhr er testend über den noch feuchten Muskelring und drang dann sanft mit beiden Fingern in ihn ein.<br/>Als er zufrieden brummte, löste das ein wohliges Kribbeln in Newt aus und ließ sein Herz höherschlagen. Dass es Gellert zu gefallen schien – obwohl er gerade seinen weitaus talentierteren und erfahreneren Liebhaber gehabt hatte – stimmte Newt geradezu euphorisch.<br/>Doch seine Euphorie kam je zum Stillstand, als Gellert ihm die Fingerspitzen gegen die Prostata drückte und ihn elektrische Blitze durchzuckten, die so intensiv waren, dass sie Newt erschrocken japsen und den Kuss unterbrechen ließen, während er auf Gellerts Schoß ein paar Zentimeter in die Höhe schoss, um instinktiv vor dem ungewohnten Gefühl zu fliehen.</p><p>*</p><p>Gellert gab ein leises, dunkles Lachen von sich, welches jedoch warm genug war, um nicht den Anschein von Spott zu erwecken.<br/>Newts unbeholfene Reaktionen machten selbst kleine Gesten derart aufregend, dass sich Gellert angenehm an die Zeiten seiner eigenen ersten Male erinnert fühlte. Es weckte einen ganz eigenen, reizenden Nervenkitzel in ihm. Das bedeutete nicht, dass ihm etwas bei Albus fehlte oder er ihr gemeinsames Liebesleben als langweilig empfand. Dies hier war etwas Unübliches und übte deswegen auch einen Reiz auf ihn aus. Genauso, wie etwa ein Stück Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte es täte. Er könnte sie gelegentlich essen. Das bedeutete jedoch nicht, dass er sich generell davon ernähren wollte oder es überhaupt brauchte. Es war Luxus, auf den er verzichten könnte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Albus, der für ihn die Luft zum Atmen war.<br/>Dass Albus ihm dabei zusah, wie er den Jungen verführte und verwöhnte, machte die Erfahrung erst zu etwas Besonderem. Dementsprechend begann er Newts Nacken mit feuchten, heißen Küssen zu bedecken, während er über dessen Schulter zu Albus hinüber sah. Er schenkte seinem Partner einen halb amüsierten, halb anzüglichen Blick, während er mit seinen Fingern neckend immer wieder gegen Newts Prostata stieß. Er wollte die melodische Stimme deutlicher hören, wollte ihn zum Seufzen und Stöhnen bringen, während sich Newt auf seinem Schoß wand. Die elektrisierenden Funken hatte er vorerst wieder abgestellt. Er wollte Newt nicht überfordern.<br/>Der Junge wirkte ohnehin bereits überfordert genug. Bei jedem Stoß der Finger gegen seine Prostata gab er ein überwältigtes Aufstöhnen von sich. Mit jeder weiteren Reizung wandelte es sich in immer genussvollere Laute und schließlich schlang er die Arme fester um Gellerts Nacken und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.<br/>Gellert schmunzelte gegen die weiche Haut unter seinen Lippen. Gleichzeitig lief ihm ein heißer Schauer durch den Körper und er bemerkte wie sich die Ungeduld in Form seines zuckenden Glieds stärker bemerkbar machte. Doch wer wäre nicht vorfreudig und ungeduldig, bei solch einem hübschen, willigen jungen Mann auf dem Schoß?<br/>Er schob seine Finger etwas tiefer in die feuchte Enge, spreizte sie und strich in lockenden Kreisen über Newts Prostata. Er ließ ihm Zeit, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen und die neuen Empfindungen zu genießen.<br/>Als er dann entschied, dass es genug war, wirkte er umsichtig einen kleinen Entspannungszauber auf den Muskelring, ehe er seine Finger zurückzog. Schließlich war es Newts erstes Mal und auch, wenn sie ihn gut vorbereitet hatten und er deutlich erregt war, so konnte Gellerts Größe doch etwas anspruchsvoll für ihn werden.<br/>Er griff nach Newts Kinn und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während er dessen Hüfte mit der anderen Hand in die richtige Position dirigierte. Als er sein Glied gegen den Muskelring presste, spürte er zufrieden, wie dieser nachgab. Er brummte genießend in den Kuss, während sich die Muskeln verheißungsvoll um seine Eichel spannten.<br/>Newt verschluckte sich an der Luft, die er scharf einsog. Ein Wimmern entwich ihm.<br/>So verführerisch Gellert all das auch fand, er mahnte sich eisern zu Geduld, hielt Newts Hüfte in Position und spürte, wie die Muskeln aufgeregt um ihn herum zuckten. Er ließ den Kuss sanfter werden, während eine Hand über Newts Rücken hinauf zu seinem Nacken strich.<br/>Dann gaben Newts Muskeln plötzlich nach und mit einem überraschten Keuchen sank er ein paar Zentimeter tiefer. Er krallte sich fester an Gellert. Seine Arme zitterten.<br/>„So ist es gut“, raunte Gellert an seinen Lippen und streichelte ihm unverändert den Nacken. „Entspann dich, Honey."<br/>Als sich Newt in die Berührung lehnte, wagte Gellert, seine eigenen Hüften etwas nach oben zu heben. Er drang tiefer in die verführerische Enge, zog sich dann zurück und wiederholte das Ganze, sodass er in einem langsamen, sanften Rhythmus in Newt stieß. Er war bei weitem noch nicht ganz in ihm. Genau genommen stieß er nicht viel tiefer als nur mit seiner Eichel. Doch er wusste, dass sich seine Geduld auszahlen würde. Niemandem wäre geholfen, wenn er nun zu rasch vorging und den Jungen verletzte oder überforderte. Newt sollte das erste Mal mit berauschender Ekstase in Verbindung bringen, die ihn süchtig nach mehr machte. Und nicht mit Schmerz.</p><p>*</p><p>Als Gellert so sanft zu ihm sprach, beruhigte sich Newt tatsächlich ein wenig. Er schmiegte sich in die Berührung in seinem Nacken, ging auf die Küsse ein und versuchte, das Gefühl von Gellerts Glied in sich irgendwie einzuordnen. Das waren heute schon so viele erste Male gewesen. Er war sich nicht so sicher, ob er das wiederholte Rein und Raus mochte. Sein Eingang spannte sich so eng um Gellerts Spitze und dort fühlte er die Bewegung überdeutlich, aber tief in sich, wo es sich gut anfühlen würde, war Gellerts Schwanz noch nicht vorgedrungen. Und er war so groß, dass Newt sich nicht sicher war, ob er ihn überhaupt so tief würde aufnehmen können. Er war nicht so geübt wie Albus.<br/>Bei der Erinnerung an den Sex, den er eben mit hatte ansehen dürfen, kribbelte alles in ihm. Sich vorzustellen, ähnlich von Gellert um den Verstand gebracht zu werden, machte ihm neuen Mut. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Lust, auf Gellert und darauf, sich zu entspannen. Das schien, seit er die beiden kannte, ohnehin seine einzige Aufgabe zu sein. Wer hätte gedacht, dass etwas so Banales so schwer sein konnte? Newt atmete in den Bauch und redete innerlich auf seine Muskeln ein, dass sie sich lockern sollten.<br/>Es gelang ihm. Aber deutlich langsamer, als er es sich wünschte.<br/>Gellert legte ihm die Hände auf die Hüften. Vorsichtig zog er ihn tiefer.<br/>„Setz dich, Liebes. Ich weiß, du kannst das", raunte er ihm mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln zu.<br/>Newt schluckte gegen seine Nervosität an. Gellert sagte zwar, dass er das konnte, aber Newt war sich nicht sicher, ob das stimmte. Zumal das bedeutete, sich selbst mehr zuzutrauen … Und Newt war in diesen Dingen wirklich weder gut noch erfahren.<br/>Andererseits … wenn Gellert glaubte, dass er das konnte, dann stimmte es vielleicht? Immerhin konnte der Ältere es besser einschätzen.<br/>Newt schloss konzentriert die Augen, horchte in sich hinein und ließ sich tiefersinken. Gellerts Schaft war deutlich breiter als seine Finger. Das Glied dehnte Newt, füllte ihn auf eine Art aus, die ungewohnt war und die ihn verunsicherte. Ein paar Zentimeter kam er hinunter, bevor die Nervosität erneut überhandnahm. Newt schmiegte sich an Gellert. Ein Wimmern entwich ihm, als er versuchte, noch tiefer zu kommen, doch etwas in ihm blockierte mental. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon so voll. Er wusste nicht, ob er Gellert wirklich ganz in sich würde aufnehmen konnten.<br/>„Sehr gut", lobte Gellert ihn trotzdem und strich weiter mit einer Hand über Newts Rücken. Er verteilte ein paar heiße Küsse auf Newts Hals, ehe er mit einem kleinen, gezielten Stoß noch tiefer drang. Newt entwich ein überraschtes Geräusch, halb Aufschrei, halb Stöhnen. Er krallte sich an Gellert fest, während ihm Blitze durch den Unterleib schossen und vor seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen aufflammten. Gellerts Stoß hatte das harte Glied tiefer in Newt versenkt und dehnte ihn nun so sehr, dass Newt fühlte, wie angestrengt seine Muskeln um ihn spannten. Doch zugleich war da dieses überwältigende Gefühl gewesen, das er nicht ganz einordnen konnte … Flach atmend versuchte Newt zu begreifen, was er gefühlt hatte. Und ob es ein gutes Gefühl gewesen war.<br/>Gellert ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Stattdessen kreiste seine Hüfte und als dieses kribbelnde Gefühl nun deutlich abgeschwächter durch ihn hindurchwanderte, erkannte Newt, dass es das gleiche Gefühl war, das er schon von den Fingern kannte und das ihm zuvor so gut gefallen hatte. Er musste zugeben, dass es auch jetzt so war.<br/>Newt biss sich auf die Unterlippe. All das hier ging nun schon so lang und er war schon ungeduldig geworden, als er Albus und Gellert zugesehen hatte. Nun, da das Gefühl wieder vertrauter war und er es mit Lust verband, wollte er mehr davon. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er darum bitten sollte. Ob er durfte. Er schmiegte sich an Gellert und hoffte, dass der Ältere ihn allein durch seine Körpersprache verstand, weil er es nicht anders über die Lippen brachte. In einen verstohlenen Anflug von zaghaftem Wagemut drückte Newt sein Becken ein wenig tiefer. Die Breite des Schafts wollte ihm den Atem rauben, als er tiefersank. Wollte ihm einreden, dass sie ihn reißen würde. Doch zugleich entwich ihm ein Seufzen, weil er anfing, das Gefühl, so ausgefüllt zu sein, zu mögen. Er atmete in den Bauch und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Das, was sie vielleicht bald tun würden, würde sich sicher noch besser anfühlen als das jetzt. Newt wollte mehr davon.<br/>Seine Bewegung entlockte Gellert überraschenderweise ein leises Keuchen. Dann griff er Newts Hüften fester, zog sich zurück und stieß dann zielgenau erneut zu. Und dann wieder. In einem langsamen, stetigen Rhythmus. Newt schnappte überwältigt nach Luft, als Gellert ihm sogar mehr gab, als er stumm erbeten hatte. Regelmäßige, intensive Stöße, bei denen Newt überdeutlich fühlen konnte, wie Gellerts Glied ihn langsamen verließ, nur um gleich darauf wieder zurückzukehren und eng von Newts Muskeln umkrampft zu werden. Seine Atmung flachte abermals ab. Er bemerkte, dass er mittlerweile ins Schwitzen geraten war. Eng an Gellerts muskulösen Körper geschmiegt, versuchte Newts Kopf mit den Informationen aufzuholen. Mit den Eindrücken, mit dem regelmäßigen Stoßen, mit der Erkenntnis, dass es GELLERT war, der sich da in ihn stieß. Mit dem lauten Atmen und Keuchen, das Newt in den Ohren lag und das von ihm selbst kam. Das wohlige Kribbeln, das seine Lust anfachte. Die stete Bewegung, die Gellert vorgab, und an die sich Newts Körper instinktiv anpasste. Sein Geist wurde ganz benebelt. Newt entwich ein Stöhnen.<br/>Dann drängte ihn Gellert plötzlich nach hinten. Newt war aus dem Konzept gebracht, als er sich plötzlich mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett wiederfand.<br/>Bevor er es bewerten konnte, hatte sich Gellert seine Beine über die Schultern gelegt, beugte sich hinunter und war wieder tief in ihm. Newt stöhnte auf. Als Gellert ihn hitzig küsste, fegte es noch den letzten klaren Gedanken aus Newts Geist. Merlin, das hier überforderte ihn so sehr, wie er befürchtet hatte. Emotional, körperlich, geistig. Doch es gefiel ihm um Welten besser, als er es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Und Gellert gab ihm so wenig Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken oder sogar eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, dass kaum Unsicherheit in ihm aufkommen konnte. Gellert machte weiter und schien dabei selbst mehr als bereit, sodass es Newt als Bestätigung reichte, dass er sich wohl nicht so furchtbar anstellte, wie er befürchtet hatte. Auf dem Rücken liegend stöhnen und Gellert mit halb verschleiertem Blick anzusehen, das war alles, was er zustande brachte. Und es schien zu genügen.</p><p>*</p><p>Newt war wirklich hinreißend. Ihm zuzusehen, während Gellert ihn reizte, bereitete Albus beinahe ebenso viel Freude, wie den Jüngeren selbst zu erregen.<br/>Noch dazu, weil Newt von Dingen überwältigt war, die für Gellert und ihn schon normal geworden waren. Seine schnelle Überforderung als Zeugnis seiner Unschuld hatte etwas überaus Einnehmendes. Albus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte sich so lang zurückgehalten. Hatte Gellert eine Gelegenheit geben wollen, Newt ebenfalls um den Finger zu wickeln. Doch nur zuzusehen, wurde mit jeder Sekunde schwerer. Wie hatte Gellert es nur ausgehalten, so lang zurückhaltend zu bleiben? Vermutlich war es leichter gewesen, weil er mit einigem Abstand zu ihnen gesessen hatte, vollkommen bekleidet. Aber Albus war bereits ebenso nackt wie sie und jegliche Hemmschwellen waren abgefallen, weil Newt ihn bereits weiter gelassen hatte, als er sich erträumt hatte – und Gellert ihm danach so berauschend das Hirn aus dem Kopf gevögelt hatte. Er biss sich härter auf die Unterlippe. Zusehen erhöhte die Spannung, aber er wusste nicht, wie lang er das noch aushalten konnte. Und er war sich unsicher, ob er neidisch war oder nicht. Einerseits wollte er selbst gern dort sein, wo Gellert war. Oder dort, wo Newt war. Aber andererseits zuzusehen, wie Gellerts Schwanz in Newts kleinen, straffen Hintern versank, war überaus erregend.<br/>Albus konnte schlichtweg die Augen nicht von den beiden abwenden.<br/>Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Gellert diesen Schritt zu überlassen. So eifersüchtig er gestern auch gewesen war, war dieses Gefühl nun doch vollkommen vergessen. Gellert hatte ihnen vorhin zugesehen und allmählich verstand Albus die Faszination dahinter. Zeuge von Gellerts Können zu werden, ohne von den eigenen Empfindungen abgelenkt zu werden, war überaus erregend. Darüber hinaus bekam er Gellert nun in dieser seltenen Stimmung zu sehen, in der er sanfte Fürsorglichkeit walten ließ – etwas, das er Albus gegenüber zwar zeigte, aber selten nötig war. Eine sanfte Vorsicht, für die Albus ihn liebte, obwohl er selbst nicht betroffen war. Es hätte Albus nicht halb so viel Freude bereitet, Newt selbst seine Unschuld zu rauben – oder wenigstens den letzten, entscheidenden Schritt dafür zu tun. Zuzusehen, wie Gellert es tat, verschaffte Albus einen erregenden Kick. Newts bezaubernde Geräusche waren da noch das Sahnehäubchen.<br/>Und allmählich machte ihn das Stöhnen wirklich ungeduldig. Die beiden heizten ihm mit ihrer Show ziemlich ein. Bevor seine Gier danach, sich zu beteiligen, abermals in etwas Negatives umschlagen konnte, griff er nach Gellerts Gedanken. Er hatte eine Idee und er war sich sicher, dass sie Gellert ebenso gefallen würde.<br/>‚<em>Darling~‘,</em> schnurrte er und versteckte seine eigene Erregung gar nicht erst. <em>‚Lass mich mitspielen.‘</em> Er übermittelte Gellert gedanklich ein Bild von ihnen dreien in einer Konstellation, in der jeder auf seine Kosten kommen würde.<br/>Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie seine heiße Nachricht Gellert aus dem Stoßrhythmus brachte. Seine Augen funkelten, als er Albus einen erhitzten Blick zuwarf. Er stieß noch ein paarmal tief in Newt, der gerade so wundervoll und halb weggetreten stöhnte, dann zog er sich ganz aus ihm zurück, nahm behutsam die Beine von seinen Schultern und drehte ihn mit einem sicheren Griff an den Hüften herum, bis Newt auf dem Bauch lag. Dann zog er den Jüngeren zu sich hinauf, bis Newt vor ihm kniete und mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust stieß. Das alles geschah so schnell, dass bei Newt gar keine Unsicherheit hatte aufkommen können. Und nun hielt er ihn beschäftigt, indem er sein Gesicht zu sich drehte und ihn verführerisch küsste, während er in Gedanken zu Albus sagte: ‚Bitte schön, Liebling. Mach es dir bequem.'<br/>Albus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Newt in seiner ganzen Pracht zu sehen, überaus nackt und offensichtlich erregt, lockte Albus zu sehr, als dass er widerstehen konnte. Er schmunzelte über Gellerts gedankliche Antwort. Oh ja, das hatte er vor.<br/>Albus kroch zu ihnen herüber und zog Newts Gesicht zu sich, als Gellert die Lippen freigab. Er küsste ihn und strich mit der freien Hand über Newts Oberkörper. Das hier würde ihm sehr lang nicht zu viel werden, so viel war sicher. Albus kam von der aufrecht knieenden Position in eine sitzende. Mit der Hand in Newts Nacken zog er ihn mit sich.<br/>„So ist es gut, Honey“, bestätigte er ihn sanft, als Newt sich über ihm eilig mit den Händen links und rechts von Albus abfing. Er schmunzelte, als er den kurzen Schreck in Newts sonst so benebeltem Blick aufflammen sah. Es schmeichelte ihm, dass Newt darauf achtete, nicht auf ihn zu fallen.<br/>Albus sank unter ihm auf den Rücken, legte ihm die Hände an die Wangen und zog ihm zu einen neuen Kuss heran. „Du machst das sehr gut, Liebes“, säuselte er.<br/>Newt errötete sichtlich, doch er konnte nicht aufhören, Albus in die Augen zu sehen, was dieser amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm.<br/>Diesen Moment, in dem Newt abgelenkt war, nutzte Gellert. Mit einem sicheren Griff packte er ihn bei den Hüften und drang dann mit einem festen Stoß ohne weitere Vorwarnung erneut tief in ihn.<br/>Newt warf mit einem hinreißenden, überraschten Aufstöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken. Mit einem überwältigten Wimmern klappten ihm die Arme weg.<br/>Albus lachte leise. Oh ja, so nah bei ihm genoss er die Reaktion definitiv noch mehr.<br/>Als er über Newts Schulter zu Gellert hinsah, bemerkte er, dass dieser ihm einen feurigen Blick schenkte und den aufrecht hielt, während er sich unermüdlich in Newt hineinstieß.<br/>Albus fühlte sich geehrt.<br/>„Ist Gellert etwa zu viel für dich, Honey?“, säuselte er ihm unschuldig ins Ohr, während ihm Newts rote Locken die Nase kitzelten. Als Newt mit einem weiteren Wimmern antwortete, warf Albus Gellert über die sommersprossige Schulter des Jüngeren einen weiteren verruchten Blick zu.<br/>Er hatte nicht vor, untätig unter ihm zu liegen. Albus ließ seine Hände wandern. Sie strichen über Newts schlanken Oberkörper. Er kniff ihm sanft in die Brustwarzen. Newt erschauderte fühlbar. Ob das Albus‘ Verdienst war oder der von Gellert, der sich nun immer fordernder in Newt hineintrieb, war schwer zu erkennen, aber Albus war es gleich. Er genoss beides zu gleichen Teilen.<br/>Seine Hand wanderte tiefer und legte sich um Newts steinhartes Glied, das bereits seinen Bauch mit den Lusttropfen benetzt hatte, die aus ihm herausliefen. Albus massierte es. Dieses Mal war er sich sicher, dass das lautere Stöhnen auch sein Verdienst war. Er biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, griff Newt fester und massierte ihn, während das Glied mit jedem von Gellerts Stößen zusätzlich über seine Hand rieb.<br/>Albus hob sein Becken ein wenig an. Umfasste sie beide. Massierte sie, während er Newt, dessen Stirn mittlerweile neben ihm ins Laken gepresst war, einen heißen Kuss auf die Schulter setzte.<br/>„Du bist zauberhaft, Liebes“, schnurrte er und biss Newt zur Bestätigung leicht in den Übergang von Schulter zu Hals. Zugleich wirkte er einen Orgamusblock-Zauber auf Newt, damit der Jungspund nicht vor ihnen kam. Unermüdlich massierte er sie weiter. Seine eigene Erregung nahm zu. Er warf Gellert noch einen erhitzten Blick zu.<br/>Der kommentierte es mit einem frustrierten Knurren.<br/>‚<em>Darling, willst du mich foltern?</em>' keuchte er mental. So beeindruckend seine Stamina auch war, schien es ihn heute an seine Grenzen zu treiben.<br/>Albus musste innerlich lachen. Zugegebenermaßen hatte er dabei nicht an ihn gedacht. Immerhin hielt der Zauber nicht Gellert auf, sondern Newt.<br/>‚<em>Nein',</em> erwiderte er also schmunzelnd und schmiegte sich mental an ihn. <em>‚Ich möchte nur vermeiden, dass er vor uns fertig ist.‘</em> Oder vor Albus. Denn der war zu erregt, als dass er nun vom Zusehen allein zufrieden wäre.<br/>Außerdem wurden Newts Töne gerade so schön hoch und flehend. Gellerts Stöße hatten nicht nachgelassen und das Glied in Albus‘ Hand zuckte immer öfter.<br/>Mittlerweile schien er auch begriffen zu haben, dass ihn ein Zauber vom Kommen abhielt. Ihm entwich ein herzzerreißendes Winseln.<br/>„Gleich, Honey“, besänftigte Albus ihn, der es genoss, Newts Körper an seinem zittern zu fühlen. Er massierte sie beide stärker. Newts unverfälschte, offene Reaktionen, seine hinreißende Unschuld und Gellerts eindrucksvolle Demonstration seiner Potenz hatten Albus sehr schnell wieder so sehr erregt, dass er nicht mehr lang brauchen würde. Er saugte sich an Newts Hals fest und als Newt leise und erstickt „N-nicht“ stammelte, sagte Albus besänftigend: „Halte noch ein wenig länger aus, nur noch ein bisschen.“<br/>„Z-zu viel“, keuchte Newt, der vollkommen überreizt wirkte. Albus biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um das Grinsen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.<br/>Merlin, dieses hübsche Geschöpf verschaffte ihm einen unverschämten Kick. Er fühlte bereits das Ziehen in seinem Hoden. Nicht mehr lang.<br/>Er fühlte, dass es Gellert ebenso ging. Dessen mentale Präsenz schmiegte sich leidenschaftlich an ihn und das Tempo, in dem er Newt nahm, wurde schneller. Stöhnend trieb er sich kraftvoll bis zum Anschlag in Newt. Als Gellerts Bewegung mehr und mehr aus dem Takt kam und Albus ihm bei seinem Orgasmus zusehen konnte, war das das Letzte, das er noch gebraucht hatte. Er fühlte, wie sich alles in ihm ein letztes Mal zusammenzog, ehe es sich kraftvoll entlud. Mit einem fahrigen Schnipsen löste er den Zauber von Newt, der mit einem atemlosen Schrei ebenfalls kam und nach einem heftigen Erschaudern kraftlos auf Albus zusammenbrach und schwach nach Luft schnappte.<br/>Albus, der es genoss, die Befriedigung durch seinen Körper wandern zu fühlen, schmunzelte. Eine Hand in Newts Nacken, wo er sanft über die schweißnasse Haut strich, lag sein Blick liebevoll auf Gellert.<br/><em>‚Danke‘</em>, sagte er gedanklich zu Gellert, der sichtlich erschöpft aber schmunzelnd zu ihnen hinunter sah. ‚<em>Ich glaube, das ist das beste Geschenk, das du mir je mitgebracht hast, Darling.‘</em><br/><em>‚Für dich scheue ich keine Kosten und Mühen‘</em>, antwortete Gellert amüsiert, zog sich aus Newt heraus und legte sich dann neben ihnen auf den Rücken.<br/>Sie brauchten ein wenig, um zu Atem zu kommen. Newt, den das Ganze nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch emotional sehr mitgenommen hatte, offensichtlich am meisten. Albus fand es herzerwärmend, wie sich der Junge an ihn schmiegte. Er küsste ihm die Schulter, ehe Gellert sich zur Seite drehte, einen Arm auf Newts Rücken legte und Albus küsste.<br/>Dann ertönte von irgendwo her ein Magengrollen. Es war schwer zu sagen, von wem.<br/>Doch Albus wurde bewusst, dass sie seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatten.<br/>„Was haltet ihr von einem frühen Abendessen?“, fragte er.<br/>Gellert neben ihm brummte. „Gute Idee.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ausflug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Der Urlaub im Cottage geht weiter 😉</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hallo, Darlings~<br/>Ich weiß, ich habe diese FF ziemlich vernachlässigt in letzter Zeit. Das hat verschiedene Gründe, aber vor allem den einen, dass ich mein drittes Buch in den letzten Wochen beendet habe. "Daddy's neues Spiel", mein erotischer Hetero-Daddykink-Roman, wird ab 29.4. auf Amazon erhältlich sein (vorbestellen könnt ihr jetzt schon) und hat mich die letzten Wochen ziemlich gefordert 😅.<br/>Darüber hinaus ist von diesem Kapitel nur das letzte Drittel im RPG entstanden. Die ersten zwei Drittel wurden von mir allein geschrieben. Das hat mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als wenn ich schon einen Leitfaden gehabt hätte.<br/>Mir gefällt trotzdem alles an dem Kapitel 🖤. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt 😉<br/>Viel Freude beim Lesen!<br/>Jessica</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So sehr, wie sie sich in den letzten Stunden verausgabt hatten, hatten sie sich ein ordentliches Essen wohlverdient. Albus trug Sorge dafür, dass es auf der Terrasse hinter dem Haus aufgetischt wurde und während sie in der schönsten Nachmittagssonne saßen, unter strahlend blauem Himmel und umgeben von der Natur, musste sich Newt kneifen, weil er es sonst unmöglich glauben konnte.<br/>Das alles. Nicht nur die Idylle, die im Moment herrschte. Auch, dass sie noch vor wenigen Minuten … Er errötete tief und versteckte sein Gesicht hinter dem Glas Limonade, damit den beiden nicht auffiel, wie sehr es ihn noch immer aufwühlte, was sie vor wenigen Minuten getan hatten. Albus und Gellert waren so unverschämt nonchalant. Ganz so, als wäre es für sie ein ganz normaler Tagesablauf, shoppen zu gehen, sich dann gegenseitig um den Verstand zu bringen und sich anschließend zum Essen niederzulassen, als wäre nichts geschehen.<br/>Newt durchlief ein Schauer. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar normal für sie. Und das war vermutlich kein Wunder, schließlich ahnte er, wie hart sie arbeiteten. Wenn sie dann die Gelegenheit hatten, das Leben zu spüren, nutzten sie jede Sekunde davon. Das war beeindruckend – aber zugleich war Newt auch froh, dass er eine Pause davon hatte. Noch ein wenig mehr und er wäre vermutlich geschmolzen vor Hitze.<br/>„Schmeckt es dir nicht, Honey?“, fragte Albus<br/>Newt schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf. Er bemerkte, dass er sein Essen bisher kaum angerührt hatte. Die Erinnerungen hatten ihn zu sehr abgelenkt.<br/>„D-doch“, beteuerte er eilig und wich den prüfenden, blauen Augen aus.<br/>Er hörte Albus glucksen. „Haben wir dich so verausgabt?“, säuselte er und als sich seine Hand auf Newts Oberschenkel legte, wurde sein Gesicht so heiß, dass er fürchtete, er würde an einem Hitzschlag sterben.<br/>„Sollen wir dich etwa füttern, Honey?“, ließ sich Gellert hörbar amüsiert von Newts anderer Seite vernehmen.<br/>Newt starrte auf seinen Teller und schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>„N-nein, ich …“ Krampfhaft hielt er sein Besteck in den Händen. Die Schultern hochgezogen, spürte er, wie sich all seine Muskeln anspannten, bereit zum Sprung. Etwas in ihm wollte fliehen. Aber das hatte ihn die letzten Male nicht weitgebracht.<br/>„Bleib“, bat ihn Albus leise, als ahnte er, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Dann legte sich seine kühle Hand in Newts glühenden Nacken. Die Berührung beruhigte Newt mehr, als er für möglich gehalten hätte. Er holte tief Luft und warf Albus einen verstohlenen Blick zu.<br/>Der schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. „Erzähl uns von Afrika“, bat er. „Wie bist du dort überhaupt hingekommen?“<br/>Newt stutzte. Er traute dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel nicht. Irritiert sah er zu Gellert herüber, der sein Blick erwiderte. Sie wollten ihm wirklich zuhören? Bei einem Thema, das für beide wahrscheinlich noch unwichtiger wäre als das derzeitige Wetter in Kapstadt? Wieso?<br/>„E-es war nichts Besonderes“, murmelte er und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. „Ich wollte nur ein paar Tierwesen auswildern.“<br/>Er ließ eine Kunstpause. Wartete darauf, dass man ihn unterbrechen und ein neues Thema beginnen würde.<br/>Sie hörten zu. Das war nicht das erste Mal, aber es überraschte ihn trotzdem. Und auch, wenn es ihm am Anfang unangenehm war, in ihrer beider Mittelpunkt zu stehen, wagte er jetzt zaghaft, die Frage detaillierter zu beantworten. Mit jedem weiteren Wort wurde er sicherer. Newt erzählte von seiner Reise, von den Tierwesen, die er getroffen hatte, von denen, die er gerettet und später ausgewildert hatte. Er berichtete von den fremden Kulturen, von den ungewöhnlichen Begegnungen und davon, wann es für ihn brenzlig wurde.<br/>Alles erzählte er und noch mehr.<br/>Erst als ihm auffiel, dass die beiden ihre Teller inzwischen geleert hatten und er noch immer keinen Bissen gegessen hatte, erkannte Newt, wie lang er ohne Punkt und Komma gesprochen hatte. Und dass er sie gar nicht zu Wort hatte kommen lassen.<br/>„Entschuldigung“, murmelte er und senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Jetzt habe ich die ganze Zeit geredet.“<br/>Sie schienen darüber nicht verärgert. Albus gluckste neben ihm.<br/>„Kein Grund, sich zu entschuldigen“, sagte er. „Wir haben schließlich gefragt. Zugegebenermaßen war es ein wenig unsensibel von mir, dich zum Reden zu animieren, wenn du noch kaum etwas gegessen hast.“ Er wies auf den vollen Teller. „Bitte, iss.“<br/>Fahrig sah Newt von ihm zu Gellert, um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch er nicht wütend war.<br/>Doch Gellert begegnete seinem Blick so intensiv, dass ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken rann, und schnurrte: „Du wirst die Kraft brauchen, Honey.“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Als Albus am nächsten Morgen beim ersten Sonnenstrahl erwachte, ahnte er, dass er kaum mehr als ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatte. Die Nacht war lang geworden und wäre er nur ein wenig selbstmitleidiger, würde er sich jetzt über schmerzende Muskeln und sein verkrampftes, angestrengtes Becken beschweren. Doch wer war er, sich über ausschweifende Lust zu beklagen?<br/>Stattdessen schmunzelte er zufrieden, als er Gellerts nackte Wärme im Rücken fühlte und, als er gegen das Sonnenlicht anblinzelte, sah er Newts sommersprossige Schulter vor sich. Albus wusste, dass das keine Gewohnheit werden würde. Im Alltag wollte er mit niemandem anderem als mit Gellert ein Bett teilen. Es war ein Privileg, in ihrer Nähe sein zu dürfen. Eines, das sie nicht leichtfertig verschenkten. Solche Nächte wie diese würden eine Seltenheit bleiben.<br/>Das Wissen darum, wie vergänglich dieser Moment war, brachte Albus dazu, sich umso genießender an Newt zu schmiegen, den Arm um seine Mitte zu schlingen und ihm die zarte Schulter zu küssen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, was für eine Sucht die neue Faszination für einen Menschen auslösen konnte. Als er Gellert seinerzeit kennengelernt hatte, hatten sie nicht viele Gelegenheiten gehabt, um sich miteinander zu vergnügen – und dennoch hatten sie keine Möglichkeit ausgelassen. Jetzt, mit den Freiheiten, die ein Urlaub im Cottage ihnen gab, wollte er nichts anderes tun, als sich mit Newt und Gellert in wilder Ekstase zu verlieren. Sich tagelang in den Laken zu wälzen, hörte sich überaus verführerisch und befriedigend an.<br/>Bevor er wusste, was er tat, rieb sich Albus‘ Becken gegen Newts wohlgeformten Hintern.<br/>An Newts unregelmäßiger Atmung erkannte er, dass er den Jüngeren weckte. Newts Arme zuckten und dann drehte er den Kopf und seine Wimpern flatterten, während er versuchte, sich zu orientieren.<br/>„Guten Morgen“, säuselte ihm Albus leise ins Ohr, um Gellert nicht zu stören, der hinter ihnen schlief. Er bekam ohnehin zu wenig Schlaf – und darüber hinaus genoss Albus es ein wenig, Newt einen Moment für sich allein zu haben.<br/>Newt errötete und leckte sich über die vollen Lippen.<br/>„M-Morgen“, nuschelte er und seufzte dann, weil Albus die Gelegenheit nutzte und ihn küsste. Er stöhnte leise in den Kuss, als Albus fortfuhr, sein Becken gegen den hübschen Hintern zu reiben. Als Albus‘ Hand seinen Bauch hinabstrich und sich auf seinen hervorstehenden Hüftknochen legte, um ihn fordernd näherzuziehen, erschauderte Newt fühlbar.<br/>Albus ließ sich Zeit damit, ihn zu kosten. Er saugte an der vollen Unterlippe und genoss den süßen Geschmack, während sich seine Hand tieferstahl. Erfreut bemerkte er, dass Newt eine eindeutige Morgenlatte hatte. Ob daran wohl die jüngsten Erlebnisse schuld waren? Hatte er davon geträumt?<br/>Albus wollte es gern glauben, während er die Hand um Newts Glied schloss und ihn zärtlich massierte. Scharf sog Newt die Luft ein.<br/>„Bitte“, keuchte er, wand sich eben Albus und rieb damit mehr oder weniger absichtlich gegen Albus‘ Schritt, in dem sich auch bereits etwas regte.<br/>So selten, wie Albus im Bett dominant war, so sehr genoss er es doch, dass sich Newt seiner Führung überließ und bat, anstatt etwas einzufordern. Es schmeichelte seinem Ego.<br/>„Was möchtest du, Honey?“, säuselte er ihm ins Ohr, ehe er ihm über die Ohrmuschel leckte. Seine Handfläche kreiste über Newts Spitze.<br/>Newt stöhnte auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, als wollte er sich an ihm festhalten. Sehnsüchtig legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Seine Wangen waren dunkelrot, doch sein Blick war lustverhangen und seine Lippen halb geöffnet.<br/>Merlin, ob er auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon hatte, wie verführerisch er war? Ein wahres Geschenk, das Albus noch sehr oft auszukosten gedachte.<br/>„Dich“, hauchte Newt und streichelte damit Albus‘ Ego weiter. „Bitte, Albus, bitte!“<br/>Es war um so vieles verführerischer, weil es unverfälscht und ehrlich war. Albus musste an sich halten, ihn nicht sofort zu überwältigen. Dieses süße Geschöpf verdrehte ihm viel zu sehr den Kopf und offensichtlich hatten die letzten intimen Erfahrungen geholfen, dass seine Scham nicht mehr so übergroß war und er lernte, um solche Dinge zu bitten.<br/>Albus mochte das sehr.<br/>Mit einem leisen Glucksen schmiegte er sich näher und massierte Newt stärker.<br/>„Schhh, Liebes, nicht so laut“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Er genoss es, wie hinreißend Newt in seinem Arm zitterte. Der letzte Sex hatte ihn so handzahm gemacht, so willig und verlangend. Albus wollte endlos viele verbotene Dinge mit ihm anstellen.<br/>„Du willst doch Gellert nicht wecken“, mahnte er den hübschen Rotschopf leise.<br/>„Und wieso sollte er das nicht wollen?“, grollte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm, die Albus wohlig erschaudern ließ. Als er Hände an seinem Hintern fühlte und eine dann seine Hüfte packte und ihn zurückzog, während sich Gellerts Morgenlatte auffordernd gegen ihn drückte, keuchte Albus auf.<br/>Er lachte leise und schenkte Gellert augenblicklich seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Herz schlug höher, seit Gellert wach war und sich beteiligte.<br/>Mit einem verführerischen Blick über die Schulter säuselte er: „Weil ich dich nicht um deinen wohlverdienten Schlaf bringen wollte, Darling~.“<br/>„Schlaf kann warten“, knurrte Gellert hinter ihm.<br/>Als zwei seiner Finger, ölig gemacht durch einen Zauber, Albus‘ Muskelring durchstießen, der von gestern noch weich und durchlässig war, stöhnte Albus überrascht auf und vergaß ganz, dass er Newt weiterreizen wollte.<br/>„G-Gellert“, keuchte er.<br/>„Nur zu, Liebling“, schnurrte ihm Gellert samtig ins Ohr. „Ich wollte euch nicht unterbrechen.“ Seine Stimme, die am Morgen noch tiefer war, jagte Albus einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.<br/>Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, sich von Gellert wie so oft um den Verstand bringen zu lassen und Newt seinerseits in Ekstase zu treiben, war Albus einen Moment unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.<br/><em>‚Noch nicht wach genug für Multitasking, Liebling?‘</em>, raunte Gellert ihm über ihre mentale Verbindung zu.<br/>Albus wollte gern den Kopf schütteln, doch sein Liebhaber hatte einen neckenden Unterton in der Stimme gehabt, der ihn provozierte.<br/><em>‚Forderst du mich heraus?‘</em>, fragte er – nur halb so souverän, wie er beabsichtigt hatte. Gellerts Finger machten ihn schwach. Sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit sicher zu sein, wollte Albus dazu bringen, sich ihm hinzugeben. Es war wie ein Reflex, dem zu widerstehen ihm nicht leicht fiel.<br/>‚<em>Im Gegenteil‘,</em> säuselte Gellert. <em>‚Ich will dir nur angeboten haben, die Führung zu übernehmen.‘</em><br/>Doch das widerstrebte Albus. Er hatte seither noch nicht das Vergnügen gehabt, in Newt einzudringen. Davon wollte er sich nicht abbringen lassen, indem Gellert die Richtung vorgab. Ganz gleich, wie verführerisch es war, die Zügel abzugeben, Albus verlangte es nach ein wenig Kontrolle.<br/>Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen zwang er seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Fingern fort, die ihn weiteten, schmiegte sich an Newt, der verdächtig still war, seit Gellert wach war, und küsste ihm den Hals.<br/>„Nun, Honey?“, schnurrte er und nahm die Hand vom Glied des Rotschopfs. „Willst du mich immer noch?“<br/>Newt sah ihn über seine Schulter hinweg an, ehe sein Blick zu Gellert hin flackerte und dann zu ihm zurückkehrte.<br/>„Sprich mit mir, Newt“, sagte Albus und seine Stimme wurde rauer, weil Gellert just in dem Moment seine Prostata anstupste. Ohne Zweifel absichtlich. Der Funken der Lust, der durch seinen Körper wanderte, schien auf Newt überzuspringen.<br/>Er nickte fahrig und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der zuvor ein wenig unsicher geworden war, gewann wieder an Hitze.<br/>„Bitte“, hauchte er.<br/>Albus schmunzelte zufrieden und küsste ihn, während er überdeutlich fühlte, wie Gellert seine Finger tieferschob. Ihm entwich ein Stöhnen. Er wollte sich Gellert entgegenstrecken, wollte ihm aufreizend seinen Hintern anbieten, doch zugleich wollte er sich an Newt reiben. Bevor er sich vergessen konnte, ließ er seine Hand ungeduldig zu Newts Hintern wandern, befeuchtete mit einem Zauber seine Finger und schob den ersten hinein. Newt war nicht mehr so jungfräulich eng wie gestern. Das kam Albus nur entgegen. Er wollte sich nicht ewig mit Vorbereitung aufhalten. Während er den Kuss aufrecht hielt, schob er den Finger tiefer und ließ ihn kreisen. Gerade schob er einen zweiten dazu, da ging ein Funkenschauer auf seine eigene Prostata nieder und ließ ihn überrascht in den Kuss stöhnen.<br/><em>‚Gellert!‘,</em> echauffierte er sich im Geiste, während er den Kuss zu Newt vertiefte, der sich vor ihm wand, als wäre er ebenso ungeduldig wie Albus.<br/>‚<em>Was ist los, Liebling?‘</em>, fragte Gellert unschuldig. <em>‚Gefällt es dir nicht?‘</em><br/>Albus schnaubte innerlich. Gellert wusste sehr wohl, dass ihm die kleinen elektrischen Impulse mehr als gefielen. Doch sie knipsten auch seine Synapsen aus. Wenn Gellert das tat, konnte Albus gar keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.<br/><em>‚Du lenkst mich ab, Darling‘</em>, erwiderte er.<br/>Er hörte Gellert leise lachen. Es schien ihm kein bisschen leid zu tun.<br/><em>‚Entschuldige, Liebling.‘</em><br/>Albus kaufte ihm die Entschuldigung nicht ab. Um sich zu sammeln, holte er tief Luft, und schob dann einen zweiten Finger in Newt hinein. Der Jüngere wand sich bereits so ungeduldig vor ihm. Sensibel, wie er war, griff er die Stimmung im Raum schnell auf. Zu wissen, dass Albus ebenso gereizt wurde, schien einen bestärkenden Effekt auf ihn zu haben. Mit einem süßen Keuchen drückte er Albus sein Becken entgegen. Zufrieden stieß Albus die Finger tiefer, spreizte sie und schob zugleich die andere Hand an Newts Hals vorbei. Sie legte sich auf seinen Kiefer und hielt ihn in Position, während Albus ihn küsste. Im selben Moment spürte er heiße Küsse auf seiner Schulter und dann schob Gellert einen dritten Finger in ihn. Albus keuchte in den Kuss, löste ihn und drehte den Kopf zu Gellert, der darauf nur gewartet zu haben schien und ihn augenblicklich so besitzergreifend küsste, dass Albus‘ Herz wohlig erzitterte. Genießend stöhnte Albus auf, während seine Hand von Newts Hals tiefer wanderte, über die schlanke Brust strich und dem Jüngeren in den Nippel kniff. Neben ihm ertönte ein hinreißendes Wimmern. Albus war hungrig nach mehr. Er schob die Hand tiefer, legte sie um Newts Glied und strich darüber, was ihm ein leises Stöhnen einbrachte. Gleichzeitig stießen Gellerts Finger fordernd gegen seine Prostata, während er ihm mit seinen Küssen den Atem raubte. Albus sah Sterne. Merlin, er wollte nicht länger warten!<br/>So behutsam, wie er es trotz seiner Lust noch konnte, drängte er einen dritten Finger in Newt hinein, der das Ganze mit einem scharfen Luftholen kommentierte. Sein Muskelring war straff um die Finger gespannt. Albus ließ von Gellert ab und wirkte gleichzeitig einen ungesagten Entspannungszauber auf Newts Eingang. Ein wenig Zeit ließ er ihm noch, spreizte die drei Finger vorsichtig in ihm, stupste die Prostata an und befeuchtete Newt mit einem weiteren Zauber. Dann zog er sich aus ihm zurück, legte ihm die Hände auf die Hüften und zog ihn fordernd näher.<br/>„Komm näher, Honey“, schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr und bemerkte zugleich, Gellert seine Bewegungen imitierte, sich seine Hand ebenfalls herauszog und sich auf sein Becken legte.<br/>Vorfreudige Erregung durchwanderte Albus‘ Körper. Die Aussicht darauf, sich gleich in Newt zu versenken und im selben Moment von Gellert ausgefüllt zu werden, ließ seine Nervenenden wohlig kribbeln. Er schob seine Hand zwischen Newts Beine und hob das obere ein wenig an, um besseren Zugang zu haben. Dann stieß seine Spitze bereits gegen den flatternden Muskelring.<br/>Newt, der den Atem angehalten zu haben schien, krallte eine Hand ins Laken und schob ihm sein Becken entgegen. Merlin, der junge Mann machte Albus ganz schwach. Mit einem kleinen Stoß trieb er sich weit genug hinein, dass seine Spitze von Newts Muskeln umschlossen wurden. Newt entwich ein Wimmern. Einen Moment lang genoss er das Gefühl der Enge um sein Glied, dann zog er sich ein wenig heraus, griff Newts Hüfte fester und stieß sich tiefer. Als er bis zum Anschlag in ihm versenkt war, stöhnten Newt und er zugleich auf.<br/>Doch Gellert gönnte ihm diese kurze Pause nicht. Fordernd griff er Albus‘ Becken, zog es zurück und drang in ihn ein. Hart, groß und unbarmherzig, wie Albus es liebte. Bereitwillig ließ er sich ein Stück zurückziehen, fühlte, wie Gellert ihn endlich vollständig ausfüllte und, als Gellerts Griff sich lockerte, stieß Albus seine eigene Hüfte wieder vor und Newt stöhnte auf.<br/>Die Position erforderte Teamarbeit, wenigstens von Gellert und Albus, doch das war eine ihrer leichtesten Übungen. Nach den ersten langsamen Zügen hatten sie sich so weit eingespielt, dass ihre Stöße Fahrt aufnehmen konnten – und als Gellert den Winkel änderte und mit jedem weiteren Vorschnellen seines Beckens direkt Albus‘ Prostata traf, wusste Albus, dass er selbst nicht mehr lang durchhalten würde. Die doppelte Reizung raubte ihm den Verstand, Newts süßes Stöhnen verdrehte ihm den Kopf und so hemmungslos, wie er sich in der weichen Hitze versenken wollte, so heftig wurde er von Gellert genommen. Jeder weitere Stoß ließ neue Sterne vor seinen Augen aufflammen. Bei jedem Zug, den er in Newt hinein tat, schrie der Jüngere vor Lust auf. Albus hatte inzwischen eine Hand um sein Glied gelegt, dass ihm nass durch die Finger glitt, und massierte es im gleichen Rhythmus, in dem er sich in hinein trieb. Ihr Stöhnen, Keuchen und Seufzen erfüllte den Raum, Gellerts Finger krallten sich fast schon schmerzhaft in seine Hüfte, und als Newt schließlich mit einem bezaubernden Aufschrei kam und sich eng um Albus zusammenzog, folgte ihm Albus wenige Sekunden später.<br/>Er wollte aufatmen und sich aus Newt herausziehen, doch Gellert gönnte ihm die Pause nicht. Mit einem fordernden Knurren stieß er sich heftiger in Albus und penetrierte seine wunde Prostata so sehr, dass Albus‘ Nervenenden Feuer fingen.<br/>„G-Gellert“, keuchte er bebend. „Ngh! M-merlin!“ Gellert war so verdammt hart und groß und Albus wusste nicht, wie lang er es noch aushielt, sich von ihm um den Verstand vögeln zu lassen, bevor er tatsächlich nicht mehr bei Sinnen war. Haltsuchend krallte sich seine Hand in Newts weiche Hüfte. Durch die Wucht von Gellerts Stößen trieb es sein eigenes Glied wieder und wieder in Newt hinein, der überwältigt zitterte und wimmerte. Er war die Überreizung nicht gewohnt und solange Albus weitergereizt wurde, würde er selbst nicht so schnell abbauen.<br/>Albus fühlte Gellerts diebische Freude über ihre mentale Verbindung überdeutlich. Dass sie ihm nun beide regelrecht ausgeliefert waren und sich der Lust nicht entziehen konnten, schmeichelte seinem Ego ohne Zweifel. Albus konnte ihm das nicht einmal übel nehmen, wo er selbst es doch viel zu sehr liebte, von Gellert über die Grenzen getrieben zu werden.<br/>Und als Gellert einen letzten, kräftigen Stoß in ihn tat und dann in ihm verharrte, musste Albus erst einmal zu Atem kommen. Newt zitterte heftig. Mit einem schwachen Schmunzeln legte ihm Albus einen Arm um die Mitte, während er sich aus ihm herauszog. Gellerts Hand legte sich an sein Kinn und dirigierte ihn zurück. Bereitwillig ließ Albus sich von ihm küssen. Jetzt erst, da Ruhe zwischen ihnen einkehrte, bemerkte er, wie schweißnass seine Haut war. Und die seiner Bettgenossen. Es verlangte ihm nach einer Dusche. Doch noch nicht sofort. Einen Moment würde er noch brauchen, um die Kraft aufzubringen, sich zu bewegen. Und er vermutete, dass es Newt da ganz ähnlich ging.<br/>Gellert lachte leise über seine Gedanken, löste sich von ihm und setzte sich auf.<br/>„Dann werde ich wohl als Erster ins Bad gehen“, verkündete er. Albus schmunzelte, schmiegte sich an Newt, dessen Zittern inzwischen abgeebbt war, und schloss die Augen für einen Moment.<br/>Es war gut, dass sie nicht jeden Morgen zu dritt erwachten, dachte er wieder bei sich. Dafür hätte er auf lange Sicht nicht die Stamina.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Eingangshalle des pompösen Gebäudes, in das sie hineingeführt wurden, war bereits so bombastisch, dass Gellert Albus neben sich keuchen hörte. Er ahnte, dass Albus darüber nachdachte, sich etwas von dem prunkvollen goldenen Rokoko-Stil abzuschauen und in ihrem Schloss in England ein paar Änderungen vorzunehmen. Gellert schmunzelte in sich hinein. Dem würde er nichts entgegensetzen. Dafür liebte er den Luxus selbst zu sehr.<br/>Beinahe so sehr wie Albus große Feste. Nun fühlte er geradezu, wie es Albus vitalisierte. All der Trubel, die Aufregung, die Musik, den Glamour. Was würde er erst sagen, wenn er den Festsaal sah? Er war schon jetzt in seinem Element, obwohl er hier auf vollkommen unbekanntem Terrain war. Gellert war schon einmal in Venedig gewesen, doch damals allein und aus rein geschäftlichen Gründen. Italien gehörte schon seit einiger ganzen Weile zu ihrer neuen Weltordnung, war eines der ersten Länder gewesen, das sie sich einverleibt hatten.<br/>Innerlich klopfte sich Gellert auf die Schulter. Er hatte von dem venezianischen Ball gewusst und wie es der Zufall gewollt hatte, war er in die Zeit ihres Urlaubs gefallen. Nicht Albus war es gewesen, der unbedingt auf ein prunkvolles Fest gehen wollte. Gellert hatte diesen Ort gern wieder besuchen wollen. Darüber hinaus wollte er mit Albus tanzen. Und nun, da sie mit Unkenntlichkeitszaubern getarnt und hinter Masken versteckt die breite Treppe zum Festsaal hinaufflanierten, stieg Vorfreude in ihm auf.<br/>Hinter ihnen konnte Gellert Newt spüren, der kein Wort sagte und ebenso alles in sich aufzunehmen schien, wie Albus. Für ihn war es vermutlich recht reizüberflutend. Aber er hatte gestern Mittag, als Gellert den Abend erwähnt hatte, brav zugestimmt. Und anschließend, als der Schneider gekommen war, hatten sie sich alle für den Abend einkleiden lassen.<br/>Albus sah in seiner venezianisch angehauchten, weinroten Weste und dem dazu passenden Frack mit den Goldakzenten hinreißend aus, wie immer. Die weinrot-schwarze Maske, die die obere Hälfte seines Gesichts versteckte, passte hervorragend dazu.<br/>Gellert hatte sich für den Abend ganz in Weiß gekleidet, mit den gleichen goldenen Akzenten. Und das Waldgrün, das Newt für sich ausgesucht hatte, verlieh ihm eine mysthische Aura, die hervorragend zu seiner Vorliebe für die Natur passte. Mit dem roten Haar wirkte er wie eine venezianische Nymphe. Durchaus jemand, mit dem man sich auf einem so edlen Parkett schmücken konnte. Gellert war sehr zufrieden mit ihrem hübschen Anhängsel.<br/>Und noch zufriedener, als sie durch die großen Flügeltüren in den Festsaal eintraten und Albus neben ihm einen Moment fassungslos stehenblieb und ihn am Arm griff.<br/>Dieser Saal war zwar vielleicht nicht größer als der, den sie für ihre Festlichkeiten nutzten, aber dafür trug er den gesamten Charme des herrschaftlichen Venedigs. Die Decke war so hoch, dass die riesigen Kristallkronleuchter an langen Goldketten über der Menge hingen. Außerdem war sie gewölbt und aufs Herrlichste bemalt. Riesige Fenster, die jetzt halb von bodenlangen, schweren samtenen Vorhängen verdeckt wurden, gaben den Blick auf einen kleinen Garten im Innenhof frei. Die Wände waren mit edler Stofftapete behangen, in die goldene Fäden in kunstvollen, verschlungenen Verzierungen eingewoben waren.<br/>Italien – nein, Venedig! – sprach aus jedem Zentimeter dieses Saales.<br/>Albus entwich ein beglücktes Seufzen.<br/><em>‚Darling‘,</em> dachte er und konnte sein Schmachten fühlbar nicht zurückhalten, <em>‚Bitte sag mir, dass wir hier ab sofort öfter herkommen‘.</em><br/>Gellert lachte leise.<br/><em>‚Wenn du das möchtest, Liebling‘,</em> antwortete er liebevoll. Sie hatten die letzten Jahre viel Zeit in ihre Arbeit investiert, und auch wenn es sie beide immer zutiefst befriedigte, wäre es sicher keine schlechte Idee, ab sofort etwas mehr die Vorzüge ihres privilegierten Lebens zu genießen. Besonders, wenn es Albus derart glücklich machte, dass es Gellert das Herz wärmte. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu Newt, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Rotschopf noch bei ihnen war und nicht verloren ginge, bevor Gellert sie durch den Saal führte zu einem der freien Stehtische, von wo aus sie einen guten Blick über den Saal hatten.<br/>Er schaute zur Mitte. Das Parkett war bereits gut gefüllt, aber weil die Feier für die oberen Schichten vorgesehen war, entstand kein unangenehmes Gedränge. Alle zeigten sich von ihrer besten Seite. Prunkvolle Gewänder fielen in langen Rüschen, Haare waren hochgesteckt und die Masken konkurrierten miteinander in ihrer filigran gearbeiteten Schönheit.<br/>Musik spielte. Ein Walzer.<br/>Ein Tablett mit Champagner schwebte vorbei. Gellert nahm zwei Gläser und reichte sie an Albus und Newt weiter, ehe er sich ein eigenes nahm, um mit ihnen anzustoßen.<br/>„Auf einen wundervollen Abend."<br/>Albus stieß mit ihm an. „Eine großartige Idee“, lobte er Gellerts Vorschlag, hierher zu kommen, noch einmal. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir Inspiration für mein nächstes Fest mitnehmen.“ Er schmunzelte und sein Blick wanderte anerkennend über Gellerts Frack und dann zu Newt hin.<br/>Seufzend nippte er an seinem Champagner. „Ein Jammer, dass wir uns nicht jeden Tag so extravagant kleiden können“, sagte er theatralisch, obwohl er von ihnen dreien noch am ehesten extravagante Kleidung trug – und das zu jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit.<br/>„Ihr seht beide umwerfend aus.“<br/>Gellert gab ein amüsiertes Lachen von sich. Er beugte sich hinüber und setzte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Schläfe.<br/>„Dieser Abend kann nicht mit deinen Festen mithalten“, schnurrte er. „Weder in Stil und Flair, noch in Unterhaltung."<br/>Albus lachte geschmeichelt.<br/>„Ich hatte nicht vor, mich mit dieser Veranstaltung messen zu wollen. Dafür kann man es zu wenig vergleichen, fürchte ich.“ Er drehte den Kopf und küsste Gellert kurz die Lippen, ehe er schmunzelnd hinzusetzte: „Aber sollte ich je einen venezianischen Ball veranstalten… Nun, die Ideen werde ich definitiv von hier mitnehmen.“<br/>Er gluckste in sich hinein und trank noch einen Schluck.<br/>Mit einem warmen Schmunzeln beobachtete Gellert ihn.<br/>Dann erklang ein neuer Wiener Walzer.<br/>„Honey, entschuldigst du uns?“, fragte er Newt charmant und stellte sein Glas ab. „Ich denke, ich werde Albus für einen Moment entführen.“<br/>Newt, der bisher still geblieben war, nickte fahrig. „N-natürlich“, beteuerte er.<br/>Zufrieden wandte sich Gellert zu Albus um, verbeugte sich elegant vor ihm und reichte ihm eine Hand.<br/>„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte er mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln.<br/>Die Geste verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Er sah den leichten Rosaschimmer auf Albus‘ Wangen, während der sein Glas abstellte. Er legte seine Hand in Gellerts.<br/>„Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, säuselte er, warf Newt noch einen Seitenblick zu und zwinkerte.<br/>„Bleib brav, Newton.“<br/>Gellert, der inzwischen nur noch Augen für Albus hatte, führte ihn zur Tanzfläche und zog Albus eng an sich, während er ihm tief in die Augen sah und sie beide dann mit geübten Tanzschritten zwischen den bereits tanzenden Pärchen einreihte. Einige Momente hielt er ihre Schrittfolge noch recht simpel, um ihnen beiden die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an das Tempo und aneinander zu gewöhnen. Zwar verstanden sie sich beide auf die meisten Tänze, doch es war eine Weile her gewesen.<br/>So aufeinander abgestimmt, wie sie ohnehin waren, fanden sie schnell in eine natürliche Art, sich umeinander und aneinander zu bewegen und bald schon wechselte Gellert in kompliziertere Schrittfolgen und Drehungen.</p><p>*</p><p><br/>Newt sah ihnen hinterher und war immer noch ein wenig reizüberflutet. Als er zugestimmt hatte, hatte er sich wirklich auf Venedig gefreut. Das letzte Mal, als er hier gewesen war, hatte er eine Grindeloh-Familie gerettet, die sich im Kanal eingenistet und dort Ärger mit den Menschen bekommen hatte, die sie jagte. Er war damals nicht dazu gekommen, sich die Stadt anzusehen. Diese Gelegenheit, einmal nicht an Tierwesen zu denken und dafür nur an sich und die beiden Männer, die ihm erlaubt hatten, ihn zu begleiten, war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn. Eine, die er sehr genoss. Er hatte damals bereits den ganz speziellen Flair der Stadt geliebt und die Möglichkeit, Venedig aus einer anderen Perspektive zu erkunden, reizte ihn ungemein. Große Veranstaltungen waren eigentlich nichts für ihn. Doch weil es ein Maskenball war, bei denen sie niemand erkennen würde und er sich hinter einer Maske verstecken konnte, war er entspannter, als er es sonst gewesen wäre. Natürlich zogen Albus und Gellert dennoch alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, wie sie da über die Tanzfläche wirbelten. Sie sahen fantastisch aus in ihren maßgeschneiderten Anzügen.<br/>Ein wenig neidisch sah Newt ihnen dabei zu. Wie sie sich ansahen, als sei der jeweils andere für sie der Mittelpunkt der Welt. Die Bindung zwischen ihnen war so stark, wie Newt sie noch nie irgendwo gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal in der Tierwelt. Gut, Donnervögel blieben für gewöhnlich bis zum Ende ihres Lebens mit ihrem Partner zusammen und Erumpets paarten sich meist mit dem gleichen, mit dem sie auch das letzte Mal schon zusammen gewesen waren, aber das hier? Das ging tiefer. Es ließ ihn ehrfürchtig werden, während er dabei zusah, wie sie über die Tanzfläche schwebten, in einer perfekten Einheit, miteinander verschmolzen, sodass es zwischen ihnen nicht mehr auch nur den Hauch eines Ungleichgewichts gab. Wohin Gellert sich bewegte, dorthin folgte Albus ihm, als hätte er es vorausgeahnt. Auch die schwierigeren Schritte machten ihnen nichts aus. Newt war sich irgendwann gar nicht mehr sicher, wo der eine endete und der andere begann. Es war beinahe schmerzhaft schön.<br/>Die Gefühle, die es in ihm auslöste, waren durchwachsen und drohten Newt zu überwältigen. Eilig riss er den Blick fort und schaute stattdessen zur Decke hoch. Während er an seinem Glas nippte, betrachtete er die vielen kleinen Details der Deckenmalerei. Die Engel in den Wolken, den Pegasus und das Einhorn, die nackten Jungfrauen, in wenige Tücher gehüllt, die nur das Wesentliche bedeckten. Einen Moment lang sah er den Jungfrauen dabei zu, wie sie lachten und in Efeuranken schaukelten, der Pegasus durch die Lüfte schwebte und die kleinen Engelchen ihn zu fangen versuchten oder mit den Mädchen kuschelten.<br/>Ein Räuspern neben ihm riss ihn aus seinen Beobachtungen und als er den Kopf wieder senkte, standen Albus und Gellert wieder an seinem Tisch und er errötete peinlich berührt, weil er sie nicht hatte kommen hören.<br/>„Noch ein Glas, Newt?“, fragte Albus lächelnd.<br/>„Oder lieber einen Tanz?“, setzte Gellert gönnerhaft hinzu.<br/>Newt errötete tiefer. Er wollte gern tanzen. Es hatte bei den beiden so leicht ausgesehen und so angenehm. Außerdem mochte er ihre Nähe und wo bekam man mehr Nähe als bei einem Tanz?<br/>Aber Newt könnte niemals mit ihren Schritten mithalten. Er hatte tanzen gelernt, weil es seinen Eltern wichtig gewesen war. Aber Theseus war der wahre Vorzeigesohn der Familie, er beherrschte solche Dinge aus dem Effeff. Newt hatte sich damit nie wohlgefühlt und so gut er auch Paarungstänze der Tierwesen beherrschte, so ungelenk und tollpatschig fühlte er sich bei dem der menschlichen Spezies. Es war paradox, aber es ließ sich nicht ändern.<br/>Also schüttelte er mit einem höflichen Lächeln den Kopf, obwohl er es bedauerte.<br/>„Besser nicht“, sagte er.<br/>Albus gluckste neben ihm. Beschämt senkte Newt den Kopf tiefer, weil er ahnte, dass sie über ihn lachten.<br/>Doch stattdessen legte ihm Albus eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn zu Gellert hin.<br/>„Du irrst dich, wenn du glaubst, dass wir dich nur zur Dekoration mitgenommen haben, Liebes“, sagte er amüsiert und bevor Newt sich wehren konnte, griff Gellert ihn am Ellbogen und zog ihn mit sich.<br/>Newts Wangen fingen Feuer, während Gellert ihn an den anderen Paaren vorbei zog.<br/>„Ich denke wirklich nicht, dass …“, begann Newt zaghaft und stolperte dann, als Gellert ihn entschieden an sich heranzog. Er taumelte gegen Gellerts breite Brust und trat eilig wieder einen Schritt zurück.<br/>„… dass das eine gute Idee ist“, murmelte er. Wenn dieses Versehen eben noch nicht Beweis genug dafür gewesen war, dass er zwei linke Füße hatte, wie viele Zeichen brauchten sie dann noch?<br/>Gellert schien seine Worte zu ignorieren, schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und zog seine Arme in Position.<br/>„Es ist ganz leicht“, behauptete er, während Newts Hand fester umfasste. „Du musst nicht mehr tun, als dich führen zu lassen.“<br/>Das Funkeln in seinen verschiedenfarbigen Augen jagte Newt einen Schauer über den Rücken.<br/>Bevor er darauf etwas antworten konnte, stieg Gellert in den Tanz ein und schob ihn so entschieden mit sich, dass Newt gar nicht anders konnte, als zu folgen. Er wusste, dass er dabei nicht halb so elegant aussah, wie Albus noch vor einigen Minuten. Dass er Gellert mehr als einmal auf den Fuß trat (auch, wenn Gellert es sich nicht anmerken ließ) und dass er öfter gestolpert wäre, wenn Gellert ihn nicht so entschieden festgehalten hätte. Doch je länger sie tanzten, desto leichter konnte er sich auf Gellerts Bewegungen einstellen. Er trat ihn immer weniger auf den Fuß, setzte die Schritte sicherer und hatte am Ende fast sogar ein wenig Spaß dabei. So sehr, dass er fast ein wenig traurig war, als der Walzer endete und Gellert ihn wieder von der Tanzfläche führte.<br/>Schmunzelnd reichte ihnen Albus neue Champagner-Gläser.<br/>„Zauberhaft“, sagte er und obwohl er Newt dabei ansah, wollte Newt nicht glauben, dass er ihn damit meinen konnte. Vermutlich fand er es eher ‚zauberhaft‘, was Gellert daraus gemacht hatte.<br/>Und trotzdem … als der Abend sich dem Ende neigte und sie nach weiterem Alkohol, weiteren Tänzen und deutlich erschöpft zurück ins Cottage in England reisten, wusste er, dass dieser Abend einmalig gewesen war und er ihn nie vergessen würde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Drahtzieher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeder Urlaub muss einmal zu seinem Ende kommen. Bald schon sind Gellert, Albus und Newt wieder im Alltagstrott gefangen, schwer beschäftigt mit ihren Jobs. Doch Albus macht eine Entdeckung, die seine Stimmung kippt. Und nicht nur das ...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"You're giving me a million reasons to let you go<br/>You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show [...]<br/>If I had a highway, I would run for the hills<br/>If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still<br/>But you're giving me a million reasons"<br/>("Million Reasons" - Lady Gaga)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Urlaub war viel zu früh vorbei. So angereichert mit schönen Erlebnissen, angenehmen Ausflügen, Sex und Liebe, wie er gewesen war, hatte Albus es beinahe bedauert, dass er sich dem Ende geneigt hatte.<br/>Andererseits konnten weder Gellert noch er allzu lang ihrem Herzensprojekt fern bleiben. Früher oder später zog es sie von ganz allein zurück.<br/>Und so waren die Tage darauf in reger Betriebsamkeit vergangen, so geschäftig, dass Albus fast nicht gemerkt hatte, wie die Wochen an ihm vorbei gezogen waren. Wenn die gelegentlichen Treffen mit Newt nicht gewesen wären, ihre gemeinsamen Abende zu dritt, hätte er sich erneut vollkommen in der Arbeit verloren. Er ahnte, dass es Gellert ebenso ging. Der Junge bot in seiner unbefangenen, natürlichen Art einen angenehmen Ausgleich zu ihren anstrengenden Arbeitstagen, die sie oft hochkonzentriert und angespannt im Kreise anderer wichtiger Persönlichkeiten verbrachten. Wenn sie abends einen Moment zur Ruhe kamen und nicht aktiv die Welt lenkten, zog Newt sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Hin zu kleineren Dingen, die nicht von so immens großer Bedeutung waren.<br/>Das tat ihnen gut.</p><p>Doch es half nicht gegen alles.<br/>Einige Dinge sahen auch dann nicht schöner aus, wenn man ein rosigeres Licht darauf strahlte.<br/>Vor allem nicht etwas so hässliches wie Verrat.<br/>Albus blickte auf die Ergebnisse der letzten Regierungsentscheidungen in Kanada und runzelte die Stirn. Das … war nicht möglich. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass sich alle Regierungsabgeordneten einig gewesen waren. Sie hatten seine Ansichten unterstützt. Wieso hatten sie sich dann dazu entschieden, das Gesetz dennoch abzulehnen und sogar eine Alternativversion aufgesetzt, die nun erneut zur Abstimmung stand?<br/>Albus ging die Informationen alle einzeln durch, brachte den Tag damit zu, sich weitere Informationen zu beschaffen, ließ einige der Herren sogar persönlich zu ihm kommen und verstand am Ende doch noch weniger als zuvor.<br/>Auch am Tag danach erschien es ihm, dass, je mehr er die Hintergründe dessen ergründen wollte, es immer unübersichtlicher wurde. Irgendetwas war bei den Abstimmungen in Kanada schief gelaufen, dass sie sich gegen seine gewünschte Richtung entschieden hatten. Nur was? Und wer war dafür verantwortlich? Er las die Akten sorgfältig, die sein Assistent Fleming ihm zusammenstellte. Lobbyisten von Organisationen wurden genannt, die zuvor bei Unterredungen mit den Entscheidern gesichtet worden waren. Organisationen, die rein gar nichts mit dem neuen Muggel-Ermächtigungs-Gesetz zu tun haben würden. Die allesamt ein anderes Interesse verfolgten. Diese Lobbyisten gehörten in ein Netz an Verbindungen, in dem eine große Spinne saß, der sein schönes neues Gleichstellungs-Gesetz in die Falle gegangen zu sein schien.<br/>Albus bebte, als er am Ende der Woche die Antworten schwarz auf weiß vor Augen hatte. Als alle Fäden, denen er gefolgt war und die nicht ins Leere gelaufen waren, unausweichlich zu einer einzigen Person führten. Genauer gesagt zu ihren allzu bekannten Handlangern.<br/>Er schüttelte den Kopf, wieder und wieder, verstrickte sich in Hoffnungen und in Ausreden, in Begründungen… aber immer, wenn er eine Theorie überprüfte, die bewies, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handelte oder darum, dass er es ganz falsch verstand, verpuffte diese Theorie vor seinen Augen und ließ ihn mit der unschönen Wahrheit zurück. Einer Wahrheit, die ihm sagte, dass er um mehr fürchten musste als um das eine Gesetz und dass er verraten worden war.<br/>Eine Wahrheit, die ihm jegliche Emotionen nahm und nur noch Platz für zwei Dinge ließ: Wut und Schmerz.<br/>Albus hatte sich die ganze Woche lang abgeschottet. Er war in seiner Suche immer fieberhafter geworden, hatte kaum geschlafen oder gegessen. Doch als er es nun nicht länger leugnen konnte und erkannte, dass es keine andere Antwort gab, als die, die ihm nicht gefiel, griff er die eindeutigen Beweise, apparierte in Gellerts Büro, knallte ihm den Stapel Dokumente auf den Tisch und rief mit einer Wut, die die Vase neben ihm sprengte: „Erklär mir das!“<br/>Gellert hob überrascht den Kopf. Mit einer Handbewegung reparierte er die zersprungene Vase, dann zog er die Berichte zu sich und überflog sie.<br/>„Das Gesetz in Kanada letzte Woche?", hakte er nach, während er scheinbar entspannt die Seiten durchblätterte.<br/>„Offensichtlich“, fauchte Albus, griff die Vase und schmiss sie erneut zu Boden. Das befriedigende Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas hallte in seinen Ohren wider. Eigentlich war Albus stets gefasst. Eigentlich brachte ihn nie etwas aus der Ruhe. Eigentlich hinterging ihn Gellert aber auch nicht auf diese Art.<br/>„Du …“, zischte er wütend und bebte am ganzen Körper. „Du hattest kein Recht dazu!“<br/>Unverschämt ruhig schloss Gellert den Bericht und sah zu Albus auf, der ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen wollte.<br/>„Das hatte ich nicht", antwortete er betont ruhig, als wollte er die Stimmung deeskalieren. Albus hasste es, wenn Gellert das tat. Wenn er ihm gegenüber seine Fehler eingestand, weil er wusste, wie weich es Albus machte. Und wie wenig er ihm dann noch zürnen konnte. Aber nicht dieses Mal. Nicht, wenn es um SEINEN Bereich ging, in den Gellert sich eingemischt hatte, hinter seinem Rücken und ohne es mit ihm abzusprechen. Er war der verdammte Präsident! Nicht Gellert!<br/>„Du hast es dennoch getan“, knurrte er wütend und starrte Gellert nieder und zum ersten Mal, seit der Zorn in ihm übergroß geworden war, fühlte er den Schmerz darunter. Die Hände, die er zu Fäusten geballt hatte, zitterten. „Wie konntest du nur?“, hauchte er und schüttelte den Kopf.<br/>Auf Gellerts Miene legte sich Mitgefühl, das Albus nur noch zorniger machte.<br/>„Ich habe das nicht getan, um dich zu verletzen, Albus."<br/>Albus schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Erspar mir das“, fauchte er und seine Wut wurde wieder stärker. Dann brachen all die wütenden Gedanken und Anschuldigungen einfach aus ihm heraus: „Du hast dich über meine Autorität in meinem Aufgabengebiet hinweggesetzt, hast Mittelsmänner bestochen, um mich zu hintergehen, hast ein Gesetz ablehnen lassen, von dem du WUSSTEST, wie wichtig es meiner Meinung nach für das Land und die Welt war, und hattest noch nicht einmal den Mut, es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen!“, rief er und mit jedem Wort, das er gesprochen hatte, war er lauter geworden. Tränen des Zorns traten ihm in die Augen, aber er war zu wütend, um sich davon aus der Bahn bringen zu lassen. „Komm mir jetzt nicht damit, dass du ‚mich nicht verletzen wolltest‘. Wenn du auch nur einen Moment daran gedacht hättest, was das nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für unsere Zusammenarbeit bedeutet, hättest du es nicht getan.“<br/>Das Gesetz hätte die Muggel befähigt. Ein ewiger Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen. Gellert hatte ihnen noch nie die gleiche Macht geben wollen, wie Albus. Ihm war vollkommen klar, wieso Gellert das Gesetz ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war. Doch dass er dabei so weit ging und seinen Kopf durch setzte, ohne es wenigstens anzusprechen, machte Albus fassungslos. Zornig wischte er sich die Tränen fort, die ihm die Sicht mittlerweile erschwerten, und stieß dann einen frustrierten Laut aus. „Du hast es mir versprochen!“, rief er und der Wunsch, irgendetwas zu zerstören, nahm abermals zu. „Als wir all das begonnen haben, haben wir Regeln aufgestellt!“<br/>Er stapfte zur Tür, weil sie einem dramatischen Abgang eher gerecht wurde und er seine Wut irgendwie in Bewegung umsetzen musste.<br/>„UND DU HAST SIE GEBROCHEN!“, rief er, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, damit auch der Letzte im Schloss hörte, dass er wütend war, und stürmte dann heftig atmend den Gang entlang.<br/>Er hasste das. Er hasste es, dass Gellert ihn dazu zwang, misstrauisch zu werden und alles anzuzweifeln, wofür sie standen. Egal, ob es eine Aktion war oder es mehrere gegeben hatte, wie könnte er ihn jetzt wieder an sich heranlassen? Er würde stets fürchten, dass Gellert hinter seinem Rücken etwas plante. Dass er nun zweifelte, ob er Gellert nicht lieber weniger vertrauen sollte, machte ihn ganz krank. So wollte er nicht sein. Gellert hatte ihn dazu getrieben.<br/>Albus schritt aufgewühlt durch die Gänge. Er atmete so heftig, als würde er einen Marathon laufen, aber die Bewegung half immerhin, einen Teil seiner Wut abzubauen. Was zurückblieb, war Schmerz. Tiefer Schmerz, wie er ihn noch nie gefühlt hatte.<br/>Gellert und er hatten sich auch früher schon gestritten, natürlich. Aber das war stets geschehen BEVOR sie Entscheidungen getroffen hatten. Erst, wenn sie sich einig gewesen waren, waren sie zur Tat geschritten. So, wie Gellert es nun getan hatte, allein und heimlich im Verborgenen, so kannte Albus es nicht. Es tat weh.<br/>Er musste am Ende des Ganges, durch den er eben lief, einen Moment stehenbleiben, erlaubte sich ein paar Tränen, wischte sie mit einem Taschentuch fort und atmete durch, während er überlegte, was er nun tun sollte.<br/>Weiter für eine Vision arbeiten, die offensichtlich keine Verwendung mehr für ihn hatte? Wenn Gellert ihn in dieser Sache hintergangen hatte, in wie vielen anderen hatte er es außerdem? War Albus überhaupt ein so wichtiger Teil der Unternehmung, wie er immer geglaubt hatte? Oder war Gellert dieses Mal einfach unvorsichtig gewesen und stellte sich sonst klüger an, wenn er Albus‘ Pläne vereitelte? War Albus in Wahrheit nur ein weiterer Strohmann?<br/>Er presste die Zähne aufeinander. Seine Gedanken waren giftig geworden, dunkel und ätzend. Albus ahnte, wenn er diesem Pfad folgte, würde es nicht gut enden.<br/>Er brauchte etwas Licht, das ihn ablenkte. Und er wusste auch, wo er das finden konnte.<br/>Albus hielt sich nicht länger mit Laufen auf. Er apparierte zum Eingang der Gehege, in denen er Newt vermutete. Nach all den Wochen, die er nun mittlerweile hier wohnte, hatten sie ihm neben dem Chimärengehege auch ordentliche, große Gehege für seine anderen Tierwesen eingerichtet, damit sie nicht im Koffer leben mussten. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Albus nun in diesen Bereich eintrat.<br/>Der Anblick der vielen harmlosen Tierwesen, die sich in den öffentlichen Bereichen tummelten, brachte ihn auf andere Gedanken. Sein Puls verlangsamte sich. Er atmete tief durch und fühlte, wie seine Brust ein wenig freier wurde. Der Schmerz klang zu einem dumpfen Pochen ab, das ihm zwar schwer im Herz lag und ihm auf den Schultern lastete, aber das ihn für einen Moment an andere Dinge denken ließ.<br/>Albus erblickte den Donnervogel, der gleich im ersten Gehege hinter dem Eingang auf einem großen Felsen saß. „Hallo, Frank“, grüßte er ihn und, einem Bedürfnis nach Ruhe folgend, trat er in sein Gehege ein.<br/>Seine Liebe zu großen Vögeln verhalf ihm nun zu etwas Frieden. Während Frank mit einem leisen Schrei vom Felsen hinunterhopste, auf einen niedrigeren Stein am Boden, trat Albus näher.<br/>„Lange nicht gesehen“, sagte er und streichelte Frank das Gefieder, als dieser den Kopf vorstreckte und einen neuen, auffordernden Ruf ausstieß.<br/>Albus lachte leise. „Ich weiß, ich hatte viel um die Ohren“, sagte er und kramte in seiner Hosentasche, „Aber ich denke, ich habe trotzdem noch ein paar.“ Er zog die kleine Dose hervor, die er seit seinem ersten Besuch bei Newts Tierwesen oft bei sich trug, öffnete sie und hielt Frank auf der flachen Hand ein paar Würmer hin.<br/>Frank gab ein dankendes Trillern von sich und klaubte sie mit dem Schnabel vorsichtig aus seiner Hand.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Newt war gerade bei seinem täglichen Rundgang durch die öffentlichen Gehege, als er durch die Reaktionen seiner Tierwesen darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass sie offenbar einen Besucher hatten. Eilig gab er dem letzten Fwuuper seine Medizin, dann trat er auf den breiten Weg und ging in die Richtung, in die Dougal ihn ungeduldig ziehen wollte.<br/>Als er an Franks Gehege kam, erblickte er Albus, der sich gerade mit Frank unterhielt.<br/>Bevor er es verhindern konnte, schlich sich ein warmes Lächeln auf Newts Lippen. Eine der Eigenschaften, die er am meisten an Albus mochte, war ohne Frage, dass Albus nie voreingenommen war. Er begegnete allen Lebewesen gleichermaßen mit höflicher Neugier und Interesse. Es war kein Wunder, dass Frank ihn so nah an sich heranließ.<br/>Nachdem er ihnen einen Moment lang versonnen zugesehen hatte, machte Newt mit einem leisen „Hallo“ auf sich aufmerksam.<br/>Albus wandte sich zu ihm herum.<br/>„Hallo, Honey“, grüßte er ihn mit einem Lächeln, das angestrengter wirkte, als Newt es von ihm kannte. Mit einem letzten Streicheln ließ er von Frank ab und ging auf Newt zu.<br/>Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlang er ihm die Arme um die Taille, zog ihn in eine Umarmung und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, ehe er tief einatmete.<br/>Vielleicht war Newt nicht gut darin, Menschen zu lesen, doch er war ein guter Beobachter und konnte inzwischen behaupten, dass er Albus gut genug kannte, um zu bemerken, wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Die geröteten Augen waren ihm nicht entgangen. Und so direkt suchte Albus sonst selten seine Nähe. Meist ging dem ein gewisses Vorgeplänkel voraus.<br/>Milde überrumpelt legte Newt seine Arme um Albus.<br/>„Geht es … dir gut?", fragte er zögernd. Er war es nicht gewohnt, einen von beiden schwach zu sehen. Und er wollte nicht taktlos wirken.<br/>Doch Albus seufzte nur schwer und murmelte: „Nein.“<br/>Newts Befürchtung, sich in ein Fettnäpfchen zu setzen, machte aufrichtiger Sorge um Albus Platz.<br/>Als der Präsident leise einlenkte: „Aber jetzt schon besser“, lehnte sich Newt ein wenig in die Umarmung, um ihm Halt zu bieten. Bemüht, Albus zu geben, was er brauchte, umarmte Newt ihn ein wenig fester und entspannte sich, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Ausstrahlung auf Albus überspringen würde.<br/>„Darf ich ein paar Minuten deiner Zeit beanspruchen?“, fragte Albus höflich und löste sich von ihm. „Können wir uns einen Moment auf die Wiese legen?“ Er setzte ein schwaches, bittendes Lächeln auf. „Und einfach nichts tun?“<br/>Newts Herz wusste nicht, ob es vor Rührung schmelzen oder sich bei dem schmerzerfüllten Ausdruck in den blauen Augen zusammenziehen sollte.<br/>Er schenkte Albus ein warmes Lächeln. „Natürlich. So lange du möchtest."<br/>Albus erwiderte das Lächeln. Es gelang ihm sichtlich leichter als das letzte.<br/>„Danke“, hauchte er, legte eine Hand unter Newts Kinn, dirigierte ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Newts Wangen wurden warm.<br/>Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schenkte er Albus ein schüchternes Lächeln und ließ sich dann von ihm mitziehen. Hin zur Wiese, die er von hier aus bereits sehen konnte.<br/>Als sie sich im weichen Gras unter der künstlichen Sonne niederließen, die von einem ebenso künstlichen Himmel schien, legte Albus eine Hand auf Newts Brust, schob ihn hinter, bis er auf dem Rücken lag und legte sich seitlich neben ihn, ehe er ihm einen Arm um die Taille schlang, das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge legte und die Augen schloss. Newt entging nicht, wie haltsuchend Albus sich an ihn schmiegte. Behutsam legte er den Arm um Albus und hielt ihn. Wenn das hier das war, was Albus brauchte, dann würde Newt ihm das geben.<br/>Sicher musste er Albus nicht sagen, dass er mit ihm jederzeit darüber reden könne, wenn er das denn wollte. Er wusste ohnehin nicht, wie er es formulieren sollte. Schließlich wagte sich Newt nicht auszumalen, was der Alltag eines Präsidenten alles bereithielt. Wenn Albus sich ihm nicht anvertraute, dann vielleicht auch deshalb, weil ihm bewusst war, dass Newt es nicht verstehen würde. Und weil viele der Informationen sicher nicht für jedermanns Ohren bestimmt waren.<br/>Statt Albus also zum Reden zu animieren, strich er ihm sacht über den Rücken und dann hinauf, über den Nacken und das kurze, rostbraune Haar.<br/>Albus seufzte wohlig. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist“, flüsterte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich nicht hierher hätte kommen können.“<br/>Newt war bewusst, wie bedeutungsschwer die Worte waren. Schließlich war Albus einer der zwei einflussreichsten, mächtigsten und Newts Meinung nach gefasstesten Männer der Welt.<br/>Sich Newt in diesem schwachen Moment zu öffnen und bei ihm Nähe zu suchen, bedeutete viel.<br/>„Ich bin froh, dass du hergekommen bist", wisperte er zurück.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Gellert hatte während Albus‘ Wutausbruch geschwiegen und sich die gerechtfertigten und wahren Vorwürfe angehört, die ihm sein Partner an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Als ihm vor Wut - und vermutlich vor Schmerz - auch noch Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen waren, hatte sich Gellert innerlich verspannt. Tränen überforderten ihn, vor allem, wenn sie von Albus kamen. Aber wie hätte er darauf reagieren können? Nichts, was er hätte sagen können, hätte geholfen. Albus war zu aufgebracht gewesen. Am Ende hätte es das nur schlimmer gemacht.<br/>Als sich Albus schließlich abgewandt und die Tür wutentbrannt hinter sich zugeknallt hatte, hatte ihm Gellert tatenlos dabei zugesehen. Und dann hatte er noch einige weitere Sekunden unbewegt dagesessen und an die Stelle gestarrt, an der Albus eben noch gestanden hatte.<br/>Schließlich war er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht und durchs Haar gefahren, als einziges, winziges Zugeständnis, dass ihm die Kontrolle offensichtlich entglitten war.<br/>Mit einem gezischten „Fuck“ hatte er die Berichte von seinem Schreibtisch gefegt.<br/>An Arbeit war nun nicht länger zu denken gewesen. Gellert hatte es schon bald nach Albus‘ Abgang aufgegeben, sich darauf konzentrieren zu wollen. Sein Inneres war zu aufgewühlt gewesen und seine Gedanken waren immer wieder zu Albus gewandert.<br/>Nun gab er dieses Vorhaben, noch etwas zu erledigen, endgültig auf. Er rief die Berichte zu sich, ging damit von seinem Arbeitszimmer in den Salon und ließ sich auf dem Sofa neben dem Kamin nieder. Mit einem Schlenker beschwor er die Kaffeekanne vom Schreibtisch zu sich und ließ sie neu einschenken. Nun, da er mehr Zeit hatte, ging er die Dokumente noch einmal durch. Während er sie las, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er Albus in diesem Punkt unterschätzt hatte. Gellert hatte penibel darauf geachtet, seine Spuren zu verwischen. Doch offenbar war dieses Muggel-Ermächtigungs-Gesetz Albus derart wichtig gewesen, dass er sich nicht hatte aufhalten lassen, jeden noch so kleinen Stein bei seinen Nachforschungen umzudrehen. Und dabei war er am Ende auf Gellerts Beteiligung daran gestoßen.<br/>Mit einem Seufzen legte Gellert die Berichte zur Seite und starrte eine Weile in die Flammen. Es war von Anfang an ein Risiko gewesen, in dieser Sache faul zu spielen. Doch er war es eingegangen in dem Glauben, dass Albus es nicht herausfinden würde. Nun hatte er die Quittung dafür bekommen und Albus war zurecht wütend auf ihn. Noch schlimmer, er war höchstwahrscheinlich zutiefst verletzt, wenn Gellert dem Schmerz in seinen Augen glauben konnte. Und das machte es umso komplizierter. Wäre es nur Wut, dann würden sie darüber streiten und es irgendwie hinter sich lassen. Doch Albus war in Gefühlssachen sehr sensibel, besonders wenn es um Vertrauensbrüche ging. Und Gellert hatte mit dieser Aktion eine metaphorische Axt in ihr Vertrauensverhältnis gehauen.<br/>Er verbrachte den Nachmittag damit, sich Möglichkeiten zu überlegen, wie er es wieder geradebiegen könnte, wie er am besten auf Albus zugehen sollte, doch am Ende schien ihm nichts davon besonders erfolgsversprechend.<br/>Gellert würde um das Gespräch nicht herum kommen. Selbst, wenn er sich nicht sonderlich gut vorbereitet fühlte. Es einfach totzuschweigen, würde die verletzten Gefühle in Albus nur länger schwelen lassen. Das wäre definitiv nicht gut.<br/>Mit einem schweren Seufzen erhob sich Gellert vom Sofa.<br/>Er brauchte frische Luft. Hier, in ihren Räumen, konnte er an nichts anderes als an Albus‘ verletzten Gesichtsausdruck denken. Und Gellert war kein Masochist. Er konnte gut darauf verzichten, sich selbst zu quälen.<br/>Also verließ er ihre privaten Räume, um sich mit anderen Dingen abzulenken.<br/>Damit konnte er die kommenden Stunden immerhin füllen.<br/>Doch während all der Zeit, die er belanglose Gespräche mit unwichtigen Assistenten, Gehilfen und Leuten führte, die aus irgendwelchen Gründen der Meinung waren, dass sie ihn persönlich ansprechen mussten, musste er einsehen, dass diese Ablenkung nicht so effektiv war, wie er sie gern gehabt hätte.<br/>Und als Gellert am Abend zurück in ihre Räume kam, merkte er bereits, bevor er die Tür öffnete, dass Albus nicht da war.<br/>Vermutlich war er noch arbeiten … oder hatte sich bewusst irgendwo verkrochen, um einer erneuten Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu geh. Oder beides.<br/>Seufzend entzündete Gellert das Licht und ließ sich dann auf dem Sofa nieder, während er sich ein Glas Whiskey herbeischweben ließ. Er würde noch etwas warten, ob Albus nicht doch von sich aus herkäme und wenn nicht, sich auf den Weg machen, um ihn zu suchen. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht sofort eine Reihe von Flüchen ins Gesicht geschleudert bekäme, sobald sie sich gegenüber stünden...</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Newts Nähe tat gut. Er war warm und weich, roch angenehm nach Stroh und Tieren und…<br/>… war viel zu gutherzig, um auf die Idee zu kommen, Albus zu hintergehen. Albus mochte das an ihm.<br/>Über die kommenden Stunden nahm er Newts Wärme und Freundlichkeit in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. Albus wollte sich nicht von ihm lösen. Nun, da er von Newt etwas bekam, das seinen Schmerz linderte, tat er sich schwer damit, ihn wieder loszulassen.<br/>Die kleine Auszeit tat gut. Newts Nähe, das weiche Gras, die warmen Sonnenstrahlen… Das alles ließ auch noch das letzte bisschen Wut verrauchen. Sie ließ Albus erschöpft zurück, mit einer dumpfen Traurigkeit im Herzen, die er zu ignorieren versuchte. Eisern schob er sie von sich und atmete stattdessen bewusst Newts Geruch ein.<br/>„Newt, habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie sehr ich dich mag?“ Er setzte Newt einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich war bereits von dir verzaubert, als ich dich das erste Mal sah, aber du bist mir in den letzten Wochen wirklich sehr ans Herz gewachsen.“<br/>Albus war verletzt von Gellerts Vertrauensbruch, doch er fürchtete auch, dass er selbst vielleicht Schuld daran trug. Was, wenn Gellert als Erster das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass sie kein Team mehr waren, weil Albus ihn vernachlässigt hatte? War es etwa nicht offensichtlich, was Albus von denen hielt, die ihm wichtig waren? Er wollte nicht auch noch, dass Newt daran zweifelte. Er wollte ihn bei sich halten, mit all dem tröstenden Licht, das ihn umgab.<br/>Als Newts Wangen sich röter färbten, war Albus erleichtert. Dass er noch einen Effekt auf ihn hatte, beruhigte ihn.<br/>„D-Danke“, stotterte Newt und wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich … ich mag dich auch.“<br/>Tapfer hob er den Kopf und sah Albus in die Augen.<br/>„Sehr“, hauchte er.<br/>Albus lächelte. Ein ehrliches, aufrichtiges Lächeln. Newts Reaktion war Balsam auf seiner geschundenen Seele.<br/>„Das freut mich“, sagte er warm, streckte den Kopf vor und setzte einen weiteren kleinen Kuss auf Newts Lippen. Einen Kuss, der ihm deutlicher machte, wie sehr er nach dem, was er erlebt hatte, nun nach Liebe dürstete. Sehnsüchtig intensivierte er den Kuss, vertiefte ihn, schob sich näher und legte Newt eine Hand in den Nacken, um ihn bei sich zu halten. Newts Lippen schmeckten süß. Und er stellte fest, dass ihr letzter Kuss bereits viel zu lange her gewesen war.<br/>Doch diese kleine Geste der Zuneigung reichte ihm so nicht aus. Albus stützte sich hoch, beugte sich über Newt und küsste ihn erneut, während er halb über ihn gebeugt auf ihm lag. Seine Zunge stahl sich vor, plünderte Newts Mundraum und nahm seinen süßen Geschmack auf. Er seufzte wohlig, als Newts Hände über seine Seiten streichen. Eigentlich hatte er es nicht weiter kommen lassen wollen. Auch, weil er Newt nicht als Lückenbüßer benutzen wollte, oder ihn reduzieren auf einen Zeitvertreib. Aber so, wie Newt auf seine Zärtlichkeiten einstieg und ihm sogar noch mehr gab, fiel es Albus sehr schwer, von ihm zu lassen. Er brauchte ihn gerade zu sehr. Brauchte seine Nähe, seine aufrichtige Zuneigung, seine naive offene Art, die sich nicht verstecken konnte.<br/>Also erwiderte Albus die Streicheleien und schob einen Arm unter Newts Rücken. Er löste den Kuss, um einen weiteren auf Newts Hals zu setzen, und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sein Kopf wanderte tiefer, bis er auf Newts Brust lag und Albus dem beschleunigten Herzschlag lauschen konnte.<br/>„Kann ich noch irgendetwas tun, damit es dir besser geht?", fragte Newt leise.<br/>Albus‘ Herz schmolz ein Stück. Newt war wirklich ein Goldstück. Seine Finger hatten sich bereits wieder in Albus‘ Haar verloren. Er ahnte nicht, wie gut seine liebevolle Nähe gerade tat.<br/>„Dass du jetzt mit mir hier bist, hilft schon ungemein“, raunte Albus ihm zu. Er schloss die Augen, sog Newts Duft ein und spürte, wie es ihn entspannte. Sogar so weit entspannte, dass die inneren Blockaden, die er um sein Herz errichtet hatte, einzustürzen drohten. Krampfhaft hielt er sich davon ab. Wenn er jetzt einknickte, würde er endgültig zusammenbrechen. Dafür war er nicht bereit und er wollte nicht mit Newt über seinen Schmerz reden, wenn es Gellert sein sollte, mit dem er sprach. Wie auch immer ein baldiges Gespräch enden würde …<br/>Statt Newt all diese Gedanken anzuvertrauen, umarmte er ihn stärker und bat leise: „Bitte bleib bei mir.“<br/>„Solange du möchtest", flüsterte Newt ergeben.<br/>Albus presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. So viel Wärme und Zuneigung war im Moment zu viel für ihn. Er weinte selten, weil es wenig gab, das ihn tatsächlich so sehr aufregen konnte, aber nun war er kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Der Schmerz saß tief und Newts Freundlichkeit öffnete ihn zu sehr für seine eigenen Gefühle.<br/>Tapfer atmete er ein und aus, langsam und bedacht, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann sagte er leise und mit erstickter Stimme: „Danke.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Zerwürfnis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Die Lage zwischen Albus und Gellert spitzt sich zu. Selbst ein weiteres Gespräch steht unter einem schlechten Stern.<br/>Ob Newt da helfen kann?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Nachmittag bei Newt hatte gutgetan. Es war anders gewesen als all die Male zuvor, bemerkte Albus am Rande. Nicht nur, dass er weniger darauf geachtet hatte, wie er sich verhielt, auch, weil er egoistischer gewesen war. Zuvor hatte er stets beide Seiten zufriedenstellen wollen, Gellert und Newt. Er hatte niemandem das Gefühl geben wollen, benachteiligt zu werden und diese Harmonie, die er zwischen ihnen dreien hatte herstellen wollen, hatte ihn distanzierter und berechnender werden lassen.<br/>Es war beinahe befreiend gewesen, heute nur auf seine eigenen Bedürfnisse zu achten. Newt hatte einen wunderbaren Charakter und hatte ihm diesen ‚Überfall‘ nicht übelgenommen. Und Albus hatte die Zeit genutzt, um sich zu sammeln.<br/>Es wäre zu viel gesagt, zu behaupten, dass er nun in sich ruhte. Er war am Boden zerstört, sein Herz fühlte sich taub an und er fürchtete Dolchspitzen im Rücken, die er noch nicht ausmachen konnte. Eine milde Paranoia hatte sich in seinen Nacken gesetzt und ihn ganz steif werden lassen.<br/>Es hätte ihn erschrecken sollen, wie viel er Gellert zutraute. Aber das Traurige daran war, dass er wusste, wie fähig Gellert in allen Lebensbereichen war. Und wie viele Gedanken ihm durch den Kopf gingen, von denen er die wenigsten aussprach. Gellert war ein Meister der tausend Fäden in der Hand. Er ließ jeden nur die Fäden sehen, die er ihn sehen lassen wollte.<br/>Albus hatte immer geglaubt, er wäre eine Ausnahme von dieser Regel gewesen.<br/>Nun haderte er damit und zweifelte.<br/>Alles in ihm widerstrebte dem Gedanken, abends wieder in ihre gemeinsamen Räume zurückkehren zu müssen. Er wollte Gellert nicht sehen, wollte nicht mit ihm sprechen und wollte ihm nicht zuhören. Gellert hatte nun ausreichend Zeit gehabt, sich neue Geschichten auszudenken, mit denen er Albus besänftigen könnte und Albus wollte erst wieder zur Ruhe kommen, bevor sie sich begegneten, damit sein Urteilsvermögen ein wenig gefestigter wäre, wenn er ihn erneut konfrontierte.<br/>Nachdem Albus eine Weile rastlos durchs Schloss gelaufen war (er hatte Newt nicht zu viel seiner Zeit stehlen oder ihn übermäßig beunruhigen wollen), fand er sich schließlich auf einem Turm wieder, den er in letzter Zeit selten besuchte.<br/>Ein runder Turm, überdacht von einem dünnen Blechdach mit verschnörkelten Verzierungen, und einem breiten Steingeländer, um das sich bronzene Efeuskulpturen rankten. Albus hatte den Sonnenuntergang verpasst, aber nun stand der Mond in voller Blüte am Himmel und die Sterne leuchteten über ihm auf. Eine kühle Brise wehte.<br/>Albus schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Hier oben konnte man fast meinen, dass man den Gesang der Welt hören konnte. Wenn man ganz genau lauschte. Es verwob sich mit dem Lied der Sterne über seinem Kopf zu einer Melodie, die ihn sich klein und unbedeutend fühlen ließ. Es hatte etwas Befreiendes, sich schwach zu fühlen im Angesicht der Ewigkeit.<br/>Albus stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. Eine kleine Melodie, die der, den er rief, hören würde, egal wie weit er entfernt war.<br/>Und noch während Albus die Beine übers Geländer schwang und sich dann über den Abgrund setzte, den Blick in den dunklen Wald gerichtet, näherte sich in einem großen Bogen sein Lieblingsvogel, stieß den gleichen trillernde Pfiff aus und ließ sich dann neben ihm auf dem Geländer nieder.<br/>„Hallo, Fawkes“, grüßte Albus ihn leise und strich ihm sanft über das Gefieder.<br/>Fawkes trillerte noch einmal. Er legte den Kopf schief.<br/>„Frag nicht“, murmelte Albus leise und versuchte ein halbherziges Lächeln. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Aussicht zu. Hier, hoch oben über der Welt, mit dem Blick direkt auf den Wald gerichtet, der dunkel, still und friedlich vor ihm lag, konnte Albus ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen. In angenehmer Gesellschaft seines guten Freundes gelang das sogar noch einfacher.<br/>Doch ihm war keine lange Zeit in Einsamkeit vergönnt.<br/>Albus hatte fast eine Stunde lang seine Ruhe, ehe er Gellert näherkommen spürte.<br/>Er ignorierte es geflissentlich, als Gellert durch die Tür trat und ihm auf dem Turm Gesellschaft leistete, tat, als würde er ihn nicht bemerken, und schaute weiter unverwandt in den Wald hinein, während er gedankenverloren Fawkes streichelte. Er presste die Lippen zusammen.<br/>Immerhin schien die Sache Gellert wichtig genug zu sein, um ihn zu suchen. Fast hatte Albus damit gerechnet, dass er sich einfach ins Bett legen und am nächsten Tag einen gewöhnlichen Arbeitsalltag bestreiten würde.<br/>Es fiel ihm dennoch schwer, es Gellert irgendwie positiv anzurechnen. Immerhin war es das Mindeste, auf ihn zuzugehen, nachdem er ihn so verletzt hatte.<br/>Mit finsterer Genugtuung spürte er, wie Gellert einen Moment bei der Tür stehenblieb, als sei er unsicher. Dann näherte er sich, ließ sich in einigem Abstand neben Albus auf dem Geländer nieder und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen eine der breiten Säulen, die das Dach oben hielten.<br/>„Wir sollten darüber sprechen.“<br/>Albus fühlte, wie die Wut, die ihn die letzten Stunden verlassen hatte, nun erneut in ihm hochkochte. Ach, JETZT wollte Gellert sprechen? JETZT, wo bereits alles geschehen war? Reichlich spät.<br/>„Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen“, erwiderte Albus eisig. Seine Stimme bebte bereits wieder vor unterdrückter Wut. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Kopf zu Gellert zu drehen. Stur blickte er geradeaus.<br/>„Wirst du mir denn dann wenigstens zuhören?"<br/>„Nein“, fauchte Albus und riss den Kopf zu Gellert herum. „Was erlaubst du dir, JETZT hier aufzutauchen?“, fuhr er ihn an. „Es ist mir vollkommen egal, was du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen hast. Du hast mich hintergangen, in voller Absicht. Nichts, was du jetzt sagst, wird das irgendwie wieder rückgängig machen können.“<br/>„Albus“, begann Gellert eindringlich, „ich habe das nicht aus einer Laune heraus getan. Das mag es nicht weniger schmerzlich für dich machen, aber du kannst mir glauben, dass es keine leichte Entscheidung war."<br/>„Trotzdem war es eine Entscheidung gegen mich“, krächzte Albus mit belegter Stimme und erste Tränen liefen ihm nun über die Wangen. „Gegen uns.“<br/>Er senkte den Blick und wischte sich die Wangen trocken, ehe er wieder in den Wald hinein schaute, weil er es nicht ertrug, wie aufmerksam ihn Gellert beobachtete. „Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie sich das anfühlt? Was du mir damit antust?“, fragte er, um Beherrschung bemüht, „oder ist dir dein Erfolg der letzten Jahre so sehr zu Kopf gestiegen, dass es dich nicht einmal mehr schert, was ICH denke und fühle?“<br/>„Liebling“, sagte Gellert sanft und seufzte. „Ich habe mich nicht gegen dich entschieden. Schon gar nicht gegen uns. Aber ich musste in dieses Gesetz eingreifen. Für unser aller Wohl.“<br/>Albus hätte ihm am liebsten mit einem Fluch gezeigt, was er von dieser Aussage hielt. Das ‚Größere Wohl‘ beinhaltete in Gellerts Kopf nur die Zaubererwelt. Nicht die der Muggel.<br/>„Es hätte zu unser aller Wohl dienen können, wenn du es nicht zerschlagen hättest“, giftete Albus und funkelte Gellert wütend an. „Wieso hast du dir nicht die Mühe gemacht, mit mir darüber zu reden, wenn du anderer Meinung warst? Wieso musstest du es heimlich hinter meinem Rücken tun?“<br/>„Was hätte es gebracht, mit dir darüber zu reden?“, fragte Gellert ruhig. Dass er so emotionslos blieb, reizte Albus in diesem Moment bis aufs Blut. Unerträglich sanft sagte er: „Entweder du hättest es dennoch durchgezogen oder du hättest dich notgedrungen von mir überreden lassen und dich anschließend schuldig gefühlt. Weder das eine noch das andere konnte ich zulassen."<br/>Albus starrte Gellert an.<br/>Sehr lange.<br/>Er konnte einfach nicht fassen, was Gellert ihm da gerade beichtete. Er wusste, wie wichtig Albus das Gesetz war und hat es gerade deshalb nicht mit ihm abgesprochen, dass er etwas ändern würde? Weil er von vornherein gewusst hatte, dass Albus keinen Kompromiss eingehen würde<br/>Die Wut, die schon so lange in Albus geschwelt hatte, kochte nun endgültig über.<br/>„DAS KANN NICHT DEIN ERNST SEIN!“, brüllte er und es war ihm egal, wie weit über die Schlossgründe hinweg man ihn hören würde. „Also, anstatt mich ein Gesetz verabschieden zu lassen, das meinen Vorstellungen entspricht, HINDERST du mich, weil es nicht deinen VORSTELLUNGEN entsprach und willst jetzt auch noch behaupten, DASS DU NUR GEHANDELT HAST, DAMIT ICH MICH NICHT SCHLECHT FÜHLE?“ Er rutschte vom Geländer hinunter. „Du wirst dich in Zukunft nie wieder in meine Angelegenheiten einmischen!“, rief er entschieden, gab Fawkes ein Zeichen und wandte sich um. „Wir sind hier fertig!“<br/>Während Fawkes auf ihn zugeflogen war und auf seiner Schulter platznahm, öffnete Albus die Tür, die in das gewundene Treppenhaus des Turmes führte.<br/>Sehr zu seinem Missfallen hastete ihm Gellert nach.<br/>„Albus, hör auf vor mir wegzulaufen!", rief er ihm hörbar irritiert hinterher, während er ihm die Treppe hinunter folgte.<br/>„Dann hör auf, mir zu folgen“, brüllte Albus, während er die engen Stufen hinunterhastete. Was taten sie hier eigentlich? Sich anzugiften und sich dabei aufzuführen wie zwei alte Waschweiber.<br/>Es war alles Gellerts Schuld! Albus war sonst nie so außer sich. Gellert war der Einzige, der ihn so zur Weißglut treiben konnte.<br/>Als er am Ende der Wendeltreppe hinaustrat und in einen breiteren Korridor kam, der hier in der oberen Etage direkt in einige ihrer privaten Räume führte, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und funkelte Gellert wütend an.<br/>„Ich sagte dir, dass wir hier fertig sind“, fauchte er. „Lass mich in Frieden.“<br/>Gellert hatte die Dreistigkeit, seine Worte mit einem Augenrollen zu kommentieren. Trotzdem war er vernünftig genug, in einigem Abstand stehenzubleiben.<br/>„Nein“, sagte er entschlossen. „Ich möchte das klären."<br/>„Was gibt es da zu klären?“, presste Albus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass mir der ethische Weg in dem Augenblick der beste erschien? Wie oft soll ich es noch betonen, dass ich keine Diktatur aufbauen will, Gellert? Für keinen Menschen! Ethisch korrekte Gesetze sind langanhaltender.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, während ein Teil seiner Wut verrauchte und erneut der Enttäuschung Platzmachte. „DU hast es nicht einmal für nötig gehalten, mit mir zu sprechen“, murmelte er bitter und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Dir war es zu anstrengend, darüber zu diskutieren. Du wolltest lieber deinen Kopf durchsetzen und hast gehofft, dass ich es nicht merke.“ Albus‘ Stimmung wurde erneut giftig. „Aber ich habe es gemerkt, Gellert“, knurrte er, „und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was mehr wehtut: Dass du meine Autorität untergraben hast, dass du es vor mir verheimlicht und mich hintergangen hast oder dass du mir so wenig Kompetenz in meinem eigenen Gebiet zutraust, dass du glaubst, dass ich es nicht erkennen würde, was du gespielt hast."<br/>„Oh, verzeih!", rief Gellert, der sich allmählich von Albus‘ Wut anstecken ließ. Er deutete eine übertrieben theatralische Verbeugung an. „Ich vergaß, der große, ethisch korrekte Albus Dumbledore weiß natürlich genau, was in den Köpfen seiner Mitmenschen vorgeht! Und vor allem in meinem!"<br/>Albus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Die Worte trafen ihn hart. Er hatte sich nie dazu erdreistet, zu behaupten, er wüsste, was in den Köpfen anderer vor sich ging. Nicht mehr als Gellert, der es ebenso gut verstand, wie er, sich in die Denkweisen ihrer Mitmenschen einzufühlen.<br/>Offensichtlich hatte diese Begabung Grenzen.<br/>Er hob den Arm, auf dem Fawkes saß, damit dieser sich in die Lüfte erhob, und ging dann gefährlich nah an Gellert heran.<br/>„Ich dachte, ich wüsste es. Lange Zeit dachte ich, wir wissen beide voneinander, was der andere denkt. Aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt“, zischte er. Mit einem kalten Blick wandte er sich ab. „Such heute nicht mehr nach mir“, warnte er Gellert kühl, während er sich umwandte. „Ich kann für nichts garantieren, wenn ich dein Gesicht heute noch einmal sehe.“<br/>Er warf Gellert über die Schulter einen letzten giftigen Blick zu. „Und wenn du dich noch einmal in mein Aufgabenfeld einmischst oder meine Autorität untergräbst, dann wirst du mehr zu fürchten haben als einen Streit.“<br/>Er disapparierte und fühlte noch währenddessen, wie sich Gellerts Wut in einer magischen Schockwelle ausbreitete und den Gang erbeben ließ, aus dem Albus eben verschwand.<br/>Noch während sich die Welt um ihn herum zusammenzog und sich kurz darauf wieder ausdehnte, brachen die Tränen erneut aus Albus heraus. Er hatte vergessen, wie hässlich Streits mit Gellert waren. Gellert hatte zu keinem einzigen der Punkte, die Albus angesprochen hatte, Stellung bezogen. Also hielt er ihn tatsächlich für zu inkompetent, um in seiner Tätigkeit zufriedenstellende Leistungen abzuliefern?<br/>Andererseits kannte Albus seinen Wert. Er war nicht Gellerts Untergebener. Er musste ihm nichts beweisen oder sich in seinen Handlungen vor ihm rechtfertigen, wenn es um seine Aufgaben ging.<br/>Wieso hatte Gellert sich dann eingemischt? Seine fadenscheinige Begründung kaufte Albus ihm jedenfalls nicht ab. Was wäre dabei gewesen, es anzusprechen? Hätte er es davor getan und nicht danach, hätte Albus sich vielleicht zu einem Kompromiss breitschlagen lassen.<br/>Rotz und Wasser heulend (das war ihm überaus peinlich) lief Albus an der Tür vorbei, an die er hatte klopfen wollen. Er konnte noch nicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, er musste sich erst sammeln.<br/>Fawkes, der ihn gefunden hatte, erschien mit einem leisen Schrei in einem Feuerball vor ihm in der Luft. Er gab ein mitleidiges Trillern von sich.<br/>„Es ist alles gut, Fawkes“, sagte Albus leise, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Er lächelte den Vogel schwach an. „Danke, dass du bei mir warst. Flieg zu deiner Stange zurück.“<br/>Fawkes trillerte erneut, dann verschwand er und Albus atmete tief durch.<br/>Er hatte, seit er Gellert kannte, noch nie so sehr das Gefühl gehabt, ihn nicht zu verstehen, wie jetzt. Diese besondere Verbindung, die sie immer gehabt hatten… Davon war jetzt nichts mehr zu spüren gewesen. Das machte Albus Sorgen, aber er hatte genug anderes im Kopf und konnte sich nicht mehr länger mit den Details auseinandersetzen.<br/>Statt weiter darüber zu grübeln, wie unfair Gellerts Worte gewesen waren für jemanden, der ‚es klären‘ wollte, beschwor sich Albus ein Taschentuch, schnäuzte sich die Nase, trocknete die Wangen und atmete tief durch. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich irgendwie zu erden. Das war schwer. Seine innere Mitte existierte nicht mehr. Seine Ausgeglichenheit hatte über die letzten Jahre ausschließlich im Einklang mit Gellert geherrscht, niemals allein. Selbst, wenn sie räumlich voneinander getrennt gewesen waren. Doch daran ließ sich nun nichts ändern.<br/>Also ging er zur Tür zurück, vor die er appariert war, und klopfte.<br/>In der Zeit, die er wartete, wurde er nervös. Es war beinahe Mitternacht, erinnerte er sich. Hoffentlich weckte er niemanden.<br/>Als endlich geöffnet wurde, fuhr sich Albus fahrig mit der Hand durch das tränennasse, gerötete Gesicht. „Ich… Newt, entschuldige, ich…“, begann er, atemlos und ungewöhnlich sprachlos. Er war so aufgewühlt, dass er seine sonst so gut einstudierte diplomatische Fassade nun nicht mehr aufrufen konnte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in … diesem Zustand … aufsuche, aber …“<br/>Newt zog ihn hinein, noch bevor er den Satz hatte beenden können und Albus‘ Herz machte einen überraschten Hüpfer.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Als es spät abends an Newts Tür klopfte, war er bereits verwundert. Noch mehr, als er die Tür öffnete und Albus das zweite Mal an diesem Tag gegenüberstand. Die Treffen mit Gellert und Albus wurden stets weit im Voraus vereinbart und er traf so gut wie nie einen von ihn allein.<br/>Bei Albus geröteten, feuchten Augen und dem geradezu nervösen Blick, hätte der Ältere gar nichts mehr sagen brauchen. Noch bevor Albus zu ende gesprochen hatte, zog Newt ihn bereits sanft aber bestimmt herein und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür.<br/>„Was ist passiert?" fragte er besorgt, während er Albus immer noch an der Hand hielt.<br/>Der zog ihn wortlos in eine Umarmung, vergrub das Gesicht in Newts Schulter und atmete stockend ein. Seine Atmung war unausgeglichen. Schnell und flach.<br/>„Hast du einen Tee für mich?“, fragte er leise, obwohl er die Antwort dafür kennen musste. Gellert und Albus hatten dafür gesorgt, dass es in Newts Räumen an nichts fehlte. Natürlich hatte er Tee. Und selbst, wenn er ihn nicht hätte, durfte er bei den Hauselfen jederzeit um alles bitten, was er brauchte.<br/>„Natürlich", sagte Newt, in einem sanften, geduldigen Tonfall, den er üblicherweise gegenüber verwundeten oder aufgewühlten Tierwesen anschlug. Sacht löste er sich aus der Umarmung und ging zur Küchenecke. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab wies er den Teekessel an, sich um den Tee zu kümmern.<br/>Als er sich wieder zu Albus herumwandte, war der schon tiefer in seine Räumlichkeiten getreten.<br/>„Danke, Honey“, sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln.<br/>Newt nickte unbeholfen und wies nervös auf den kleinen Tisch, den er kaum zum Essen nutzte, weil er es vorzog, in der Nähe der Tierwesen zu essen – oder bei Albus und Gellert zum Essen geladen war.<br/>„Soll-sollen wir uns setzen?", fragte er. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass Menschen zu ihm kamen, um sich trösten zu lassen. Generell kamen Menschen eher selten zu ihm, wenn sie ein Problem hatten, das nicht mit Tierwesen zu tun hatte. Trotzdem würde er sich bemühen. Für Albus. Ihr Treffen am Nachmittag hatte ihm bereits Sorgen bereitet. Dass Albus nun noch aufgewühlter wirkte, schmerzte ungleich heftiger in Newts Brust. Es ging ihm nahe, Albus so betrübt zu sehen.<br/>Der Präsident nickte, ließ den Blick durchs Wohnzimmer schweifen und schaute dann durch die offene Tür in das Schlafzimmer, während er zu dem kleinen Tisch hinging. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ er sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. Er stellte die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, nur für einen kurzen Moment.<br/>Dann, als Newt ihn unverändert schweigend ansah und sich nicht sicher war, ob er nachfragen sollte, was er tun könne, schob Albus die Finger zur Seite, sodass sein Kinn auf den Handflächen abgestützt war und die langen Finger sein Gesicht umrahmten.<br/>Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sagte er: „Ich vermute, du wirst dir mittlerweile denken können, dass ich so aufgebracht bin, weil Gellert und ich uns gestritten haben.“<br/>Newts Augen weiteten sich voll Unglauben.<br/>„Oh", gab er wenig eloquent von sich und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben Albus nieder. Das war das Letzte gewesen, was er erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass Albus und Gellert jemals stritten. Die beiden hatten bisher stets eine so unerschütterliche Einheit gebildet.<br/>Als er bemerkte, dass er lange nicht darauf reagierte hatte, stammelte er unbeholfen: „I-ich meine ... ich kann mir das nur schwer vorstellen ... a-also ..." Er räusperte sich kurz und holte tief Luft, ehe er vorsichtig fragte: „Möchtest … möchtest du darüber sprechen?"<br/>Albus verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund. „Eigentlich hatte ich es mit ihm direkt klären wollen“, murmelte er. „Aber das hat es nur schlimmer gemacht.“<br/>Und dann, auf eine Art, die sehr untypisch für ihn war und Newt nur verdeutlichte, WIE aufgewühlt er war, ließ Albus noch den letzten Rest eleganter Haltung fallen, stellte seine Ellbogen weiter auf und ließ den Kopf dazwischen nach vorn sinken, bis seine Stirn die Tischplatte berührte und sich seine Hände in seinem Hinterkopf ineinander verflochten.<br/>„Ich möchte gern darüber reden“, sagte er gegen die Tischplatte, „aber andererseits zerbreche ich mir schon so seit Tagen den Kopf über dieses Thema und bin es allmählich müde.“<br/>„Manchmal eröffnet es einem neue Blickwinkel, wenn man es laut ausspricht", sagte Newt mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. Er machte sich keine Hoffnungen, dass er eine Lösung in Sachen zwischenmenschlicher Kommunikation parat hätte, aber vielleicht tat es Albus ja auch einfach gut, darüber zu reden.<br/>Albus hob den Kopf und nickte. „Da magst du Recht haben.“<br/>Er hob die Hand und zwei volle Teetassen schwebten von der Anrichte zu ihnen herüber.<br/>„Wie du weißt, bin ich für die politischen Feinheiten verantwortlich“, begann er zu erklären. „Gellert versteht sich auf Machtdemonstrationen und auf Konsequenz. Deshalb leitet er auch alle strategischen Unternehmungen, bei denen härter durchgegriffen werden muss, etwa bei einer Übernahme eines Landes oder um die kriminellen Banden unter Kontrolle zu halten.“ Albus trank einen Schluck und schloss einen Moment die Augen, ehe er fortfuhr: „Er ist nicht gerade… der geduldige Typ, wenn es um Verhandlungen geht. Ich allerdings halte Diplomatie und Kommunikation für ebenso wichtig wie Strenge und klare Regeln. Deshalb war maßgeblich ich an der Formung neuer Regierungen in den Ländern beteiligt, nachdem Gellert sie in unsere Ränge eingegliedert hat. Ich überzeuge Politiker, sich uns anzuschließen. Ich spreche mit den Diplomaten. Ich… beschließe Gesetze. So haben wir es vereinbart und so haben wir es stets gehandhabt. Jeder von uns hat seine Rolle, seine Aufgaben.“ Albus seufzte schwer. „Anfang der Woche wurde in Kanada über ein Gesetz abgestimmt, das es Muggeln erlaubt, in niederen Positionen des Zaubereiministeriums tätig zu werden“, sagte er und drehte die Tasse zwischen seinen Fingern. Er starrte sein Spiegelbild im Tee an. „Ich möchte Muggel mehr integrieren, vor allem in Teilen der Welt, in denen die Unterschiede in unseren Lebensstandards noch so weit auseinandergehen. Also habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass dieses Gesetz eine positive Mehrheit bekommen würde, sobald die Abstimmung käme.“ Seine Miene wurde bitter. „Dann habe ich erfahren, dass das Gesetz im dortigen Senat abgeschmettert worden war und dass man ein Alternativgesetz formuliert hatte. Das entsprach nicht dem, was ich mit der dortigen Regierung abgesprochen hatte.“ Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ich habe eine Woche lang Nachforschungen angestellt.“<br/>Als Albus den Kopf wieder hob, war sein Blick so zerrissen, wie er vorhin gewesen war, als Newt ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte.<br/>„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Gellert das Gesetz hinter meinem Rücken gekippt hatte.“ Er trank einen Schluck Tee und schwieg dann gedankenverloren, ehe er leiser hinzusetzte: „Das Schlimmste daran ist nicht das Gesetz oder dass es nicht durchgegangen ist. Das Schlimmste ist, dass er nicht mit mir gesprochen hat. Obwohl ich diese Entscheidungen treffen sollte und er nichts zu tun hätte. Ich fühle mich verraten.“<br/>„Ah“, machte Newt und nickte. Er wusste noch gut, wie es sich anfühlte, von jemandem verraten zu werden, der einem wichtig war. Wenngleich es auch in Albus‘ Fall schwerer wog. Nicht nur waren die beiden seit vielen Jahren ein Paar, sie regierten auch gemeinsam die Welt. Das machte es mit Sicherheit um einiges komplizierter.<br/>„Aber du sagtest, du hast versucht es mit ihm zu klären?"<br/>Albus nickte. „Habe ich“, sagte er leise. „Aber wie es scheint, trennt uns im Augenblick mehr als dieses eine Gesetz, über das wir unterschiedliche Auffassungen vertreten. Es gelingt mir nicht, lang genug mit ihm zu reden, ohne ihm vor Wut einen Fluch ins Gesicht hexen zu wollen.“<br/>Als er freudlos lachte, lächelte Newt verhalten. Er nippte an seinem Tee und sagte dann: „Morgen sieht sicher alles schon viel besser aus.“<br/>Albus nickte schwach, auch wenn er nicht überzeugt wirkte.<br/>„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vom Schlafen abhalte.“<br/>Eilig schüttelte Newt den Kopf. „Ich habe sowieso noch nicht geschlafen“, beteuerte er, ehe ihm herausplatzte: „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist." Seine Wangen wurden warm. „A-also sofern es dir hilft, hier zu sein, m-meine ich ..."<br/>Albus schmunzelte. „Definitiv“, sagte er, hob die Hand und strich sanft über Newts sommersprossige Wangen. „Allein, dir beim Erröten zuzusehen, hilft mir schon sehr“, sagte er samtig.<br/>Newts Gesicht wurde heißer. „Dann sollte es dir ja gleich wieder blendend gehen", murmelte er mit einem verlegenen Schmunzeln, während er sich leicht in die Berührung lehnte.<br/>Albus gluckste. „Nun, da du weiter errötest, vermutlich.“ Seine Hand wanderte zu Newts Kragen. Er zog ihn zu sich, während er sich vorbeugte. „Offensichtlich ist deine Nähe sehr heilsam“, raunte er Newt zu, ehe er ihm einen Kuss auf die weichen Lippen setzte.<br/>Newt kicherte. „Da würden sicher einige widersprechen", murmelte er gegen Albus‘ Lippen.<br/>„Niedere, unwürdige Geister“, wisperte Albus, bevor er ihn erneut küsste, dieses Mal entschiedener. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, setzte er mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu: „Deine Tierwesen stimmen mir immerhin zu.“ Er nahm die Hand fort und lehnte sich zurück. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen, Liebes. Ich will dich nicht unnötig lang wachhalten.“ Den Kopf zur Seite geneigt, setzte er hinzu: „Wenn du erlaubst, dass ich diese Nacht bei dir schlafe?“<br/>Newts Herz schlug höher, obwohl er wusste, dass es traurige Umstände waren, die Albus hierher getrieben hatten. Dennoch freute er sich über die Nähe.<br/>„Sehr gern“, sagte er schmunzelnd.<br/>Albus erwiderte das Lächeln liebevoll. Er nickte und nahm sanft eine von Newts Händen, um ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken zu drücken.<br/>Während er die Hand festhielt, erhob er sich und sagte „Komm“, wie jemand, der sich zwar als Gast in einer Wohnung aufhielt, dem aber das Gebäude gehörte.<br/>Er zog Newt zum Schlafzimmer mit breitem Queen Size Bett, vor dem er stehenblieb und nach seinem Zauberstab langte. Albus wirkte einen kleinen Entkleidungszauber, der ihn oberkörperfrei zurückließ und verwandelte dann die Anzughose, die er trug, in eine bequeme Pyjamahose, mit der das Schlafen deutlich angenehmer werden würde. Newt hatte ihm da ein paar Schritte voraus. Er war bereits im Pyjama gekleidet gewesen, als Albus geklopft hatte.<br/>Nun stieg er ins Bett und sah dabei zu, wie Albus seinen Zauberstab auf seiner Seite des Bettes auf den Nachtschrank legte und dann zu ihm unter die Decke kroch. Als sich sein warmer Körper fühlbar gegen Newts presste, schlug Newts Herz freudig schneller.<br/>„Das ist eine Premiere“, raunte Albus ihm schmunzelnd ins Ohr, „dass ich in deinem Bett übernachte.“<br/>Newt errötete. „Das darfst du gerne öfter", murmelte er und schmiegte sich verhalten an ihn, jeden Moment bereit, von ihm abzulassen, falls es Albus zu viel werden sollte. „A-also vielleicht unter anderen Umständen", fügte er eilig hinzu, um keinen falschen Eindruck zu machen.<br/>Albus drückte Newt einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge. „Das Angebot weiß ich sehr zu schätzen“, sagte er sanft und löschte mit einem Fingerschnippen das Licht. Er legte Newt einen Arm um die Taille, doch offensichtlich konnte er ihn nicht stillhalten. Seine Hand wanderte über Newts Bauch, streichelte seine Brust und zu seinem Hals hinauf, bis sie wieder tiefer wanderte.<br/>„Ich bewundere dich“, sagte Albus sanft in die dunkle Stille hinein, „du willst in allem das Gute sehen. Dein Optimismus und deine Zuversicht sind unheimlich inspirierend, Liebes.“<br/>Newt entwich ein kleines, verlegenes Lachen, das überspielen sollte, wie sehr dieses große Kompliment ihn rührte.<br/>„Ich glaube, du willst mich nur noch mehr zum Erröten bringen", erwiderte er beschämt.<br/>Albus gluckste. „Davon hätte ich mehr, wenn ich den Anblick genießen könnte“, konterte er galant. „Anstatt hier in der Dunkelheit zu liegen.“<br/>Seine Stimme so nah an Newts Ohr stellten ihm angenehm die Nackenhaare auf und jagten ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.<br/>„Ich meine es ernst, Newt“, sagte Albus eindringlicher und die Hand, die über Newts Brust streichelte, stahl sich zwischen die Seiten seines Pyjamas, die Albus inzwischen geöffnet hatte. Er strich über die warme Haut. „In meinen Augen bist du besonders. Vergiss das nie.“ Seine Hand blieb über Newts Herz liegen. Ohne Frage konnte er das schnelle Schlagen fühlen und das leichte Vibrieren des Brustkorbs.<br/>„Mache ich dich noch immer nervös?“, fragte Albus wissend.<br/>Beschämt drückte Newt sein Gesicht in Albus‘ Halsbeuge.<br/>„E-ein wenig", murmelte er.<br/>Albus lachte leise, geschmeichelt, wie es schien, und säuselte: „Newt, Liebes, es gibt keinen Grund, in meiner Nähe nervös zu sein. Du hast nichts zu befürchten.“ In großen, sanften Kreisen streichelte er Newts Brust, als wollte er ihn beruhigen. Die Berührung machte es Newt schwer, ruhig liegen zu bleiben. Er konnte sich kaum auf etwas anderes konzentrieren als auf das angenehm warme Kribbeln, das sich von dort in seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.<br/>„Ich bin auch nicht negativ nervös“, gestand Newt leise.<br/>„Also vielmehr freudig erregt?“ Albus‘ Stimme hatte wieder den verführerischen Klang angenommen, den Newt so liebte und von dem er bereits wusste, dass er aufregenden Dingen voranging, die ihm gefallen würden. Als er nun die Lippen an seinem Ohr fühlte, jagte das Newt einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.<br/>„Du bist so gut zu mir gewesen, Honey, den ganzen Tag über schon“, raunte Albus samten. „Ich möchte mich gern revanchieren.“ Seine Hand strich vielsagend tiefer. Über Newts Bauch und dann den Bund seiner Pyjamahose entlang. „Erlaubst du?“<br/>Newt biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern zu unterdrücken. Sie alle waren in den vergangenen Tagen so beschäftigt gewesen. Im Cottage hatten die beiden ihn verwöhnt und hier im Schloss waren die Tage in Abstinenz beinahe einem kalten Entzug gleichgekommen. Umso freudiger sah er nun der Aussicht entgegen, die ihm Albus bot. Doch er wollte nicht egoistisch sein.<br/>„N-nur, wenn du möchtest“, murmelte er, konnte aber nicht verstecken, wie atemlos er bereits klang.<br/>Albus lachte leise. „Möchtest du es denn, Newt?“, raunte er ihm zu und seine Hand strich lockend und federleicht über Newts Pyjamahose über seinen Schritt.<br/>Newt keuchte auf. „S-sehr“, seufzte er und streckte sich bittend der Hand entgegen, während er sich haltsuchend an Albus festhielt.<br/>„Oh, Liebes“, säuselte Albus, „Du bist so zauberhaft.“<br/>Er ließ Newt nicht länger warten, schob seine Hand in Newts Hose und seine Fingerspitzen trafen auf das halb erhärtete Glied, dessen Spitze bereits feucht war. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen schloss Newt die Augen. Es brauchte nicht mehr als ein paar Berührungen, bis sein Glied bereits hart war und ungeduldig in Albus‘ Hand zuckte. Mit einem halb genießenden, halb leidenden Stöhnen drängte er sich der Hand entgegen, versuchte sich so gut wie möglich gegen Albus zu reiben, der sich ebenfalls nähergedrängt hatte, als wolle er jedes Beben, das Newts Körper durchwanderte, genau fühlen. Er setzte kleine Küsse auf Newts Schläfe und seinen Hals, während sich seine langen Finger um das harte Glied legte. Er befreite es aus der Hose, massierte es zärtlich und saugte sich zugleich an Newts Hals fest, der das Ganze mit einem sehnsüchtigen Wimmern kommentierte und seine Hüfte vorschob.<br/>Albus lachte leise. „So ungeduldig, Honey.“<br/>Er schob den freien Arm unter Newt, zog ihn enger in seine Arme und massierte mit der anderen Hand entschiedener das harte Glied, das zwischen ihnen aufragte. Seine Finger verteilten die Lusttropfen, die aus der Spitze traten, massierten sie in kleinen Kreisen in die Eichel ein und raubten Newt den Verstand. Mehr und mehr verlor er seine Hemmungen. Seufzen, Stöhnen und Keuchen kam Newt über die Lippen, während er sich in Albus‘ Schultern krallte und mit seinem Mund den des Älteren suchte. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, küsste er ihn hungrig.<br/>„Ich will dich", flüsterte er atemlos.<br/>Auf seine Worte hin erschauderte Albus fühlbar, ehe er einen neuen Kuss begann, so entfesselt, dass es Newt den Atem raubte.<br/>„Nicht heute“, raunte er ihm dennoch zu und obwohl Newt enttäuscht darüber war, die Lust nicht mit Albus gemeinsam erleben zu können, ahnte er doch, wieso er ablehnte. Die letzten Male hatten sie Sex stets zu dritt gehabt. Sie hatten zwar nie darüber gesprochen, aber es war gut möglich, dass Albus und Gellert für sich entschieden hatten, nicht allein mit ihm zu schlafen. Newt hätte diese unausgesprochene Regel besser respektieren können, wenn nicht gerade Albus‘ Hand an seinem Glied liegen und ihn fordernd pumpen würde.<br/>„B-bitte“, hauchte er, obwohl er ahnte, dass es vergebens war. „Albus. Ich will dich. Ich brauche dich.“<br/>Als Albus mit der Zunge schnalzte, hörte Newt es in der Dunkelheit deutlich.<br/>„Du bekommst meine Hand, Honey“, sagte er samten und seine Tonlage hatte sich geringfügig gewandelt. Newt ahnte, dass er haarscharf an einer Grenze entlang schlitterte, die er besser nicht überschreiten sollte.<br/>Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als Albus vielsagend hinzusetzte: „Sei mir dankbar für meine Rücksicht. Du willst mich nicht herausfordern.“<br/>Newts Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Nein, wollte er nicht. Er hatte inzwischen begriffen, dass Albus und Gellert weitaus bewanderter darin waren, jemanden um den Verstand zu bringen, als er sich zuvor auch nur in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt hatte. Und dass sie sich gegenseitig weitaus mehr forderten, als sie von Newt abverlangten. Er wollte es nicht übertreiben und dann bereuen.<br/>Aber andererseits war sein letzter Sex schon eine Weile her, ein Handjob würde ihn nicht auf Dauer befriedigen und sicher würde es auch Albus helfen, ein wenig Frust abzubauen, nicht wahr? Er musste ja keinen Sex mit ihm haben. Newt wusste, dass sie auch andere Methoden hatten. Und er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich mit den leichten Dingen zufriedengegeben hatte.<br/>Mit einem Stöhnen bäumte er sich auf, als Albus‘ Daumen provozierend über seine Eichel kreiste. Seine Hüfte zuckte vor.<br/>„Bitte“, keuchte er atemlos in der Dunkelheit. „Albus, bitte! M-Merlin, ich … ich will mehr.“<br/>Albus gab ein leises Lachen von sich und seine Hand schob sich so schnell zwischen seine Beine und zu seinem Eingang hin, dass Newt sich an der Luft verschluckte, die er scharf eingezogen hatte.<br/>„So fordernd, Honey“, säuselte Albus.<br/>Als der erste feuchte Finger in Newt eindrang, warf er atemlos den Kopf in den Nacken.<br/>„Dann werden wir wohl heute erfahren, wie belastbar du wirklich bist.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>